Si vous êtes prêt
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: III Advienne que pourra: ce qui doit arriver arrivera et nous y ferons face à ce momentlà. SeverusHarry
1. I Le plan de Dumbledore

**Auteur** : Cybèle

**Disclaimer** : Alors ici rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire à Cybèle (fic anglaise au départ), moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice sans imagination...sniff

**Genre** : Bon c'est un slash Harry/Sevie, mais rassurez-vous IL Y A une histoire, contrairement à la plupart des fics entre gars où les moindres prétextes sont bons pour se retourner dans tous les coins, ce que je déplore personnellement. (mais heu, c'est pas une fic pour gosse non plus) - La première partie est notée R puis ensuite bonjour à ce bon vieux NC17 !

**Quand** : Ca commence deux semaines après que Voldy soit revenu à la vie (pitié soyez sympa oubliez le merveilleux ordre du phénix juste pour cette histoire)

**Note de la traductrice** : Bé vi je l'ai dit je ne suis hélas pas l'auteur de ce petit chef d'oeuvre (nan nan chuis sérieuse j'exagère pas) mais je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de cette histoire (pourtant l'anglais et moi...hem hem, comme dirait Umbridge !) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi, j'ai tout de même passé pas mal d'heures pour finir de la lire et je dois dire que j'ai été soufflée par la fin... -

**Si Vous Etes Prêt I :La vérité à propos d'Harry**

**Chapitre 1 : Le plan de Dumbledore  
**  
« Si vous êtes prêt » dit-il.

Prêt ? Non. Horrifié. Indigné. Livide de rage à cause de cet idiot de gosse nous observant bêtement depuis son lit. En moi-même, j'essaie de lui rejeter la faute de tout ce qui est arrivé.

Prêt, je ne le suis certainement pas. Mais je bouge la tête dans ce que je pense être un hochement d'affirmation et je quitte rapidement la pièce. Je remarque vaguement la grimace de dégoût qui retrousse ses lèvres quand je passe devant lui. Je lui tapote distraitement la tête puis commence à marcher vers les donjons, rédigeant mentalement mes dernières volontés et mon testament - qui est en fait une collection de potions rares et mortelles - lorsque j'entends quelqu'un aboyer mon nom.

Je me retourne pour voir mon ennemi juré - devenu mon frère d'armes - debout à l'endroit où était une bête galeuse juste auparavant. Je me rends compte que, d'une certaine manière, j'ai totalement ignoré une créature que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu facilement confondre avec un présage de mort, et je ris.

Sirius Black semble perplexe. Mais ne l'est-il pas toujours ?

« Dumbledore te fait peut-être confiance, mais pas moi. Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Harry, je te tuerai. »

Mon esprit commence à travailler aussi vite, créant un flot de remarques acerbes qui ne demandent qu'à être lancées par cette chose sèche et spongieuse dans ma bouche qui j'en suis sûr était autrefois ma langue.

Je fais un geste dédaigneux de la main à l'homme et je rejoins mon sanctuaire, situé dans le sombre, humide et glacé - pourtant étrangement confortable - donjon. Ici mon esprit s'éveille enfin et l'un ou l'autre mécanisme le mette en marche, afin de me permettre de penser de façon cohérente.

_Un seul de ses cheveux... _

Bien, apparemment Dumbledore n'a rien dit au parrain du garçon à propos de son plan SI brillant pour nous protéger, le Gosse Superstar et moi. Je songe que ce serait assez ironique si j'empoisonnais _accidentellement_ le petit emmerdeur et que Black me faisait _accidentellement_ quelques trous dans le corps.

J'écarte cette pensée. Si je devais choisir entre la mort par Voldemort et la mort par Black, je prendrais Black. Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour être cruel.

Je ramasse un tas de parchemins et commence à me défouler sur une classe de Gryffondor de 3ème année. Je ressens immédiatement une vague d'amertume me traverser et je me demande vaguement quel genre de monstre j'ai été dans ma vie antérieure pour avoir été réincarné dans un endroit aussi proche de l'enfer.

Dès que je vois le quartier moldu, je me rappelle une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir un Mangemort il y a si longtemps. J'ai la nausée et je résiste difficilement à l'envie de sortir ma baguette et de lancer un sort de Croissance sur leur pelouse parfaitement tondue. Je me marche avec hâte sur le sentier de pierres, amusé à l'idée de la tête que feraient ces moldus s'ils voyaient mon propre jardin. Je frappe trois fois sur la porte en chêne.

_Répugnant_. Mon estomac se retourne à la vue de cet idiot d'obèse devant moi, et (Merlin aidez-moi) je me retiens de rire en voyant la tête horrifiée de ce gosse, sa bouche ouverte stupidement dans un cri silencieux. Je le toise de toute ma grandeur et je lui lance mon regard le plus menaçant, habituellement réservé à Neville Longdubat. Il se retourne et quitte le hall d'entrée en se dandinant, disparaissant derrière une porte. Je l'entends gémir quelque chose à propos des vampires et je commence à me demander si je suis à la bonne maison. Même la famille de Potter ne pourrait être aussi stupide.

Je vois la version plus âgée de ce gamin gras foncer vers moi, chaque pas causant de dangereuses vibrations dans la pièce, et je vois trembler avec crainte les tableaux accrochés au mur.

Je ne fais rien. Je joue avec l'idée de transformer sa moustache en muselière, et je regrette immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir fait lorsqu'il commence à bégayer.

« Qu'est-ce que...qui... »

J'arrive à rassembler suffisamment d'anglais poli pour dire : « Bonjour, je suis ici pour Harry Potter. »

Je suis impressionné par ma propre capacité à cacher ma parfaite répugnance. Je le regarde, alors que la peur semble le transpercer de toutes parts. Son visage violet devient blanc, avant de prendre une couleur spectrale, pour terminer finalement avec une jolie nuance de bleu- mauve. Il bredouille quelque chose comme « pa-parrain » et je hausse un sourcil. Dans des circonstances normales, j'aurais changé en limace quiconque m'aurait confondu avec Sirius black. Certain.

Je me force à me rappeler que le moldu ne peut saisir la stupidité de sa gaffe. Je serre les dents et dit : « Je suis son professeur »,_ et non_ _pas un stupide et violent psychopathe._ « Vous devriez avoir reçu un hibou du directeur Dumbledore, vous annonçant mon arrivée. »

Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que les membres de cette famille moldue pourraient être « un peu mal à l'aise » en ma présence. Qui ne l'est pas ? Je m'attends à du malaise où que j'aille. D'ailleurs, ça me plait beaucoup de produire cet effet-là. Le visage de l'homme est redevenu mauve, puis il vire au cramoisi et commence à trembler avec rage. Dumbledore à l'habitude de sous-estimer les choses.

« Je ne veux pas de ces absurdités dans ma maison ! Il n'y a pas de Potter ici. Dehors ! Dégagez, ou j'appelle la police ! »

Mon esprit devient momentanément vide, par étonnement. Je regarde le moldu avec une sorte d'étonnement détaché, me demandant vaguement comment il a réussi à rester en vie avec des changements d'émotions aussi brusques. Je suis sûr que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi insultant. Il frappe du pied sur le seuil d'entrée et je tends instinctivement mon bras vers ma baguette. Il se paralyse, sa figure de couleur cendre - ou peut- être lilas. Oui, ça me rappelle que ce sera bientôt la saison pour déterrer les plants de lilas.

Je peux entendre les battements de son c?ur plein de cholestérol...en fait non. Je me rends compte que le bruit vient d'en dessous de l'escalier. Ensuite j'entends un sourd « Je suis là » et cela me prend un petit moment pour réaliser à qui cette voix appartient.

Je passe devant le moldu terrifié, qui semble essayer de me donner une explication, et me dirige vers la porte, que je déverrouille. Le garçon plisse ses yeux à la lumière et les cligne rapidement. Sa figure est rouge et en sueur à force d'avoir crié. Je peux voir le moment exact où ses pupilles s'habituent à la lumière et se fixent vers moi. Il cligne à nouveau des yeux, avec incrédulité.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous... ? »

Il oublie ses manières, mais je suis encore trop stupéfait par la situation pour le lui faire remarquer. Depuis deux semaines qu'il a quitté Poudlard, il a l'air d'avoir perdu trois kilos. Les grognements du gros homme tremblant dans un coin me ramènent à la réalité.

« Prenez vos affaires, Harry. »

Attendez. Ca n'a pas pu sortir comme ça. Je sens encore les mots entre mes lèvres. Il a remarqué lui aussi, et il a l'air...et bien, d'avoir été giflé semblerait exact.

« Tout de suite, Potter », je me rattrape, en essayant d'y mettre la bonne dose d'animosité. Dieu merci, ça marche, étant donné qu'il part aussi vite. J'attends jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses pas au 1er étage, avant de me tourner vers le moldu.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » A en juger par sa réaction, on pourrait penser que je l'ai menacé. Il parvient tout de même à dire deux mots compréhensibles : règles et absurdités. Je hoche ta tête ; je connais par expérience personnelle l'insolence du gosse. Et bien que je ne l'aie jamais enfermé dans un placard à balais, je ne peux pas jurer que je ne l'aurais pas fait, si j'en avais seulement eu l'opportunité.

« Potter ne reviendra pas cet été. Le directeur s'en occupera. » J'essaie de garder une voix neutre, mais l'homme tremble toujours de peur. A côté de lui, Longdubat aurait l'air d'être courageux. Je le vois observer discrètement ma baguette. Je commence à jouer avec pour le torturer encore plus. Les petites étincelles vertes et sans danger qui s'en échappent auraient aussi bien pu être un Sort Impardonnable, à en juger la façon dont il les regarde.

Les bras chargés de livres, Potter arrive finalement, en tenant également un hibou et sort sa valise du placard, rangeant les livres à l'intérieur. Il me regarde et je suis surpris de voir de la peur dans son regard.

J'ai déjà vu toutes sortes d'émotion sur son visage - nervosité, satisfaction, indignation, mépris - mais jamais de la peur. Mes poumons sont douloureux. J'attribue ça à l'air moldu.

Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il nous reste trois minutes avant que le Portoloin ne nous emmène à notre « destination mystère ». Je sors l'objet étrange de ma robe et remarque que le teint de Potter est devenu pâle.

« Que comptez-vous faire avec un combiné de téléphone ? » demande-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

« C'est un Portoloin. Nous avons 2 minutes et 33 secondes ; alors s'il y quelque chose que vous avez oublié, je vous suggère d'aller le chercher maintenant. »

« Pour aller où ? » demande-t-il. Ses yeux se rétrécissent alors qu'il regarde entre sa valise et moi-même. Je m'étonne de sa réaction puis me rappelle où son dernier Portoloin l'a amené. J'essaie de ne pas laisser poindre mon impatience dans ma voix et réponds : « Je ne sais pas. N'avez-vous pas reçu la lettre de Dumbledore ? »

Il jette un regard à sa valise puis me regarde à nouveau. Il secoue sa tête.

_Que s'imaginait-il ?_

Ma patience s'évapore. « Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de gagner votre confiance, Potter. Si vous voulez bien s'il vous plaît poser votre main sur cette chose ridicule, je vous expliquerai quand nous serons là-bas. »

Il attrape la poignée de son sac sans enthousiasme et me demande de porter la cage avec son hibou. Une main tremblante agrippe l'autre extrémité du Portoloin alors qu'il regarde son oncle, qui nous a observés comme s'il pensait que nous étions en train de faire une chorégraphie de cirque. Potter semble amusé par cela, mais ses yeux brillent toujours avec appréhension.

« Au revoir, alors » dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Et le Portoloin nous emporte violemment dans le vide.

Nous atterrissons, l'un sur l'autre, sur la pierre glacée. Le Portoloin tombe de ma main, de même que la cage, ce qui n'a pas l'air de rendre le hibou particulièrement heureux. Je me rends douloureusement compte que la valise de Potter me coince le bras droit, et je suis agréablement conscient d'une cuisse chaude qui m'écrase le...

« Potter, levez-vous ! » je lui ordonne brusquement - trop je pense.

Il semble revenir à lui-même. Je vois comme un déclic sur son visage, suivi par de l'humiliation, de la gêne et enfin de la peur. Je suis effrayé par cette succession d'émotions différentes en si peu de temps, puis il se remet sur pied avec difficulté. Je m'extirpe de dessous sa valise puis m'adosse à elle, me remettant de mes deux « douleurs » contradictoires.

« Quoi ? », je demande en lui lançant un regard, et puis je réalise que ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde, mais sa valise.

_Oh. Sa baguette_. Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas sur lui puisqu'il ne peut pas l'utiliser pendant les vacances. Je suis momentanément impressionné par son instinct - un instinct qu'un garçon de cet âge ne devrait pas avoir.

Un instinct que je n'ai moi-même développé que bien plus tard. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, je ne suis pas ici pour vous tuer. »

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« En exil », je murmure, observant la large pièce bâtie en pierres. Un donjon, dieu merci. J'allume un feu dans la cheminée pour augmenter la faible lumière des deux torches accrochées aux murs.

La pièce est vraiment large et plutôt vide, si ce n'est les lits jumeaux dans le fond, un bureau dans le côté opposé et deux chaises cabossées devant le feu. Il y a une porte dans le mur le plus éloigné, et je prie silencieusement pour que ce soit une porte de sortie, mais j'en doute.

« Dumbledore vous a envoyé une lettre. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas reçu ? »

« J'étais dans enfermé dans un placard, vous vous souvenez ? » dit-il sèchement. Je suis presque soulagé de revoir de l'insolence dans son expression.

« Impossible, jeune homme. Il a envoyé la lettre juste après le début des vacances. »

« Et bien, il a du me rater alors, puisque j'ai été là-dedans dès la nuit où je suis rentré à la maison ! » Quelque chose qui ressemble à de la gêne apparaît sur sa figure. Je le fixe du regard, me demandant si je dois le croire ou non. Essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce que je devrais prendre en considération pour croire qu'il dit la vérité, je décide de répliquer :

« Avec une sanction aussi stricte, je pensais que vous seriez plus prudent pour ce qui est d'enfreindre les règles. »

« C'est juste. Comme ça vous serez sûr de vous en rappeler lorsque vous aurez découvert que je n'ai pas étudié du tout pendant les vacances. »

« Allons, Potter. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je croie que vous avez été bouclé dans un placard pendant deux semaines pour faire vos devoirs ? » Je me moque de lui, mais je vois immédiatement à son expression qu'il dit la vérité.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous croyez quoi que ce soit de ce que je dis, professeur. » Il y a du venin dans sa voix et j'ai envie de le frapper. Avec ma main. Je m'alarme. Seuls les idiots comme le parrain du gosse utilisent la violence comme moyen d'expression, pas les sorciers comme moi. Nous sommes capables de penser à des moyens de vengeances de plus longues durées.

« Modérez votre ton », je l'avertis. J'apprécie de le voir lutter pour retenir sa langue, mais je fais mentalement une note pour apprendre au gamin comment contrôler ses émotions. Une des défenses les plus importantes.

« Je dois rester ici combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'au prochain trimestre. » Cela me fait plaisir de dire ça, sachant à quel point cette réponse va torturer le gosse. Puis je me rappelle que moi aussi je vais devoir endurer ça, et mon plaisir est remplacé par de l'amertume.

« Avec vous ? » Je ne suis pas offensé par cette soudaine explosion ; devrais-je ? Je suppose que je n'étais juste pas préparé à une aussi _flagrante_ répulsion. « Je pensais , il commence à bredouiller, hem...et bien...après ce qui s'est passé...vous savez... »

Ma patience diminue à nouveau tandis que je le regarde essayer de former une phrase cohérente.

« Je pensais que vous retourneriez travailler pour Dumbledore...vous savez, comme vous avez fait avant. »

Cela me prend un certain moment pour saisir la signification de ce qu'il bafouille.

_Un espion ? A nouveau ? Vraiment peu probable_. J'ai presque envie de rire, mais je prends quand même le temps de lui répondre. « Non, Potter. Ca va peut-être vous choquer, mais le directeur préfère me voir rester en vie. Malheureusement pour nous deux, il insiste pour que vous fassiez pareil. »

Je le regarde d'un air mauvais, le défiant de répliquer. Et après je me rends compte :_ le garçon n'aurait pas du_ _savoir ça_ . « Comment avez-vous découvert ça ? » Je le foudroie du regard avec suspicion et le rouge qui lui monte aux joues m'indique qu'il l'a découvert en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire.

« Et bien, je suis en quelque sorte...tombé dans la Pensine de Dumbledore... »

Tombé. En quelque sorte.

A nouveau, je ne suis pas loin de rire. _Merde. Deuxième fois_. Je sens quelque chose comme de jalousie se glisser dans mon estomac. J'aimerai tant tomber dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Et alors...non, mieux ne vaut peut- être pas.

« Vous commencerez à vous entraîner à la défense avancée dès demain. Apparemment, vous allez être récompensé pour votre inhabilité à rester en dehors des problèmes. » Je suis déconcerté par l'expression de son visage. Comment ose-t-il ne pas être réjoui par cette opportunité ?

« Mais je suis en vacances », proteste-t-il.

« Et bien peut-être que vous auriez dû y penser avant d'avoir... » Quoi ? Survécu ? Je ne peux quand même pas l'en blâmer pour ça. Je réfléchis à un mot, maudissant mentalement le gosse. Trois fois en 10 minutes, j'ai perdu la maîtrise de moi-même. En plus de ça, je l'ai appelé par son prénom ; cette journée a vraiment été un échec. Je prends une longue inspiration et répète que l'entraînement commencera demain. Je l'abandonne là pour explorer ma prison.

Je suis réveillé par une douleur familière et insupportable et je saisis mon bras comme si j'essayais d'empêcher ma peau de se déchirer et de s'ouvrir. Mon souffle reste coincé dans ma gorge et je ferme ma bouche pour me retenir de crier. La Marque des Ténèbres brille derrière mes paupières fermées - un rappel de ma plus grande connerie. La douleur diminue, pour devenir un léger picotement, et je reprends mon souffle pendant que ma propre conscience se moque de moi :

_Et bien tu l'as mérité, n'est-ce pas ? Stupide abruti. Tu penserais que le premier indice qui t'a montré que rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était peut-être pas une aussi brillante idée que ça était le fait que ses appels aux armes soient si douloureux. Tu n'es plus aussi ambitieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas Severus_ ?

Cette voix disparaît tandis je prends conscience d'un souffle doux et régulier provenant du lit à côté du mien. Pour la première fois, je suis content que Harry Potter existe. Je me concentre sur le son calme de son sa respiration et je commence à me rendormir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dormais lorsque je suis soudain réveillé par un cri étouffé.

En premier lieu, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Puis j'entends une respiration saccadée venant du lit voisin, suivie par un autre cri de douleur. J'allume la lampe et aperçois Potter recroquevillé dans une position f?tale, comprimant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne réagis pas, mais je m'émerveille du visage du garçon, contracté sous l'effet de la douleur. Je suis trop déconcerté pour ressentir de la sympathie envers lui. J'ai bien sûr entendu parler à propos de sa cicatrice (qui n'en a pas entendu parler ?), mais jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais jamais vu en pleine action. Il hurle tandis qu'une autre vague de douleur le foudroie. Il roule sur le ventre, ses genoux pliés sous lui, et appuie sa tête contre le matelas. Je franchis la courte distance entre nos deux lits sans réfléchir.

« Potter ? » Ma voix est enrouée et trahit mon inquiétude. Un faible recoin de ma conscience me maudit pour mon étalage de sentiments.

« Il...je...aaaah.»

Je ne sais pas où j'ai développé cette sorte d'instinct maternel, mais ma main commence à caresser le dos du gosse dans ce qui ne peut être interprété que comme un geste apaisant. Je m'entends dire « Shhhh », ignorant cette voix familière dans ma tête qui me crie, _«Bordel qu'est-ce que tu croies être en train de faire ? »_. Sa chemise de nuit est humide de sueur et colle à sa colonne vertébrale. Sa respiration devient plus calme à présent, et je sens ses muscles frémir dans une tentative pour se relaxer. Ma main - qui, j'en suis convaincu maintenant, a agit de sa propre initiative - commence à caresser l'arrière de sa tête. Après quelques minutes, son souffle redevient normal. Je le sens se raidir à nouveau, probablement lorsqu'il réalise que son professeur le plus détesté est en train de le toucher. Je retire ma main, bien trop rapidement, et bondis hors du lit. Je me sens complètement ridicule, mais j'essaie de masquer son embarras avant qu'il ne me voie.

« C'est fini ? » lui dis-je, essayant de retrouver ma voix froide et assurée.

Il hoche la tête en silence. Je vois quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, mais je ne peux pas dire décrire ce que c'est. Dans la faible lumière accordée par la lampe, je peux voir du rose affluer sur ses joues pâles. Il s'agenouille sur son lit et me dévisage.

« C'était Karkarrof, je crois. Je veux dire...j'ai eu un rêve... »

Cela me prend un certain moment pour réaliser ce qu'il dit, puis mon estomac se crispe._ Le vieil homme est_ _mort, alors_. Je hoche rigidement la tête en signe de compréhension et j'essaie d'atténuer mes propres craintes. _Je suis le suivant._

« Professeur, je... » Il s'étrangle avec son propre émoi, puis secoue sa tête comme pour essayer d'évacuer quelque vision tenace. « Il en a après vous », dit-il en s'excusant.

Ce ne sont pas exactement de grandes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? Je hoche la tête à nouveau puis je me rends soudain compte que je n'ai fais qu'acquiescer comme un abruti dès le début. « Rendormez-vous, Potter » je lui dit, et ma voix grince comme celle d'un gamin de 14 ans. Il a l'air frustré, mais je ne m'occupe de ça. J'éteins la lampe et commence à m'angoisser à propos de choses idiotes, comme ma propre mortalité.

« Potter, debout. »

Je lutte contre l'envie d'étendre mon bras pour toucher la peau lisse et blanche de son épaule. Il est bien trop maigre, mais un faible relief de muscle ici et la vue délicieuse d'un mamelon à l'air lui donne l'air d'un bien meilleur plat que le déjeuner insipide que je viens à l'instant de faire apparaître. Je maudis le sale gosse pour avoir osé retirer sa chemise de nuit et je force l'acidité de ma voix : « Levez-vous, maintenant. Nous avons du travail. »

Il me regarde paresseusement et cherche à tâtons ses lunettes. Ses yeux verts sont marqués par les signes évidents d'une nuit sans sommeil. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une meilleure tête, ayant passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à l'écouter pleurnicher. Plusieurs fois, j'ai du me retenir d'aller le réconforter. Je me demande au nom du ciel ce qui m'arrive. J'ai pitié du gosse, je pense. Il est trop jeune pour avoir de tels rêves. Trop jeune pour être la cible de la hargne de Voldemort.

Trop jeune pour que je le regarde de cette façon.

_Bordel_. Je me retourne et marche jusqu'au bureau où sont posés le thé et le porridge que j'ai fait amener de Poudlard. Je suis content que ça ait fonctionné, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de cuisine là où nous sommes. Rien de plus que cette pièce et une salle de bains. Bien sûr, j'adore l'obscurité. Mais je m'inquiète à propos de l'aptitude de Potter à supporter ça. Cela doit être insupportablement déprimant pour un garçon de son âge, avec sa mentalité, d'être enfermé sans voir le soleil. Il est bien plus pâle qu'il ne devrait. Il me vient l'idée d'ensorceler le plafond pour qu'il reflète le ciel. Je note mentalement de me renseigner sur ce sortilège, alors que je m'assieds pour déjeuner.

« D'où est-ce que ça vient ? » baille-t-il, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il a enfin eu la décence de remettre ses vêtements. Je ne réponds pas et sirote mon thé à petites gorgées. Il s'assit en face de moi et commence à bourrer sa bouche de porridge. Je déteste voir les enfants manger. Mon estomac se retourne et je regarde dans une autre direction, attendant qu'il ait fini. Je commence à établir le plan de la leçon dans ma tête.

« Professeur Rogue ? Je me demandais... » Je le foudroie avec un regard impatient, mais il continue quand même. « Vous savez, comment je peux...et bien...mes rêves. Vous pensez que Vold- heu, Vous-savez-qui rêve de moi aussi ? »

Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant. Ca me donne mal au crâne d'y penser maintenant. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rêve, à vrai dire. J'essaie de l'imaginer en train de dormir, et je n'y arrive pas. Dormir est quelque chose de bien trop humain. Mais est-il possible qu'il ait des visions de Potter ? Qu'il puisse nous voir maintenant ? Ensemble ? Dumbledore a essayé il y a bien longtemps de briser le sortilège de la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras. Y a-t-il un sort sur la cicatrice du garçon ? Une excellente cachette est primordiale si le garçon est lié à lui. Dumbledore y a sûrement pensé. Pas vrai ?

Je ne peux pas réfléchir à une réponse à la question du gosse. Je grogne et bois mon thé, espérant qu'il évitera de poser la question à nouveau. Il est en colère, je peux le sentir. Je lui jette un regard et aperçois ses yeux flamboyer avec rage.

« Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Finissez de manger, Potter », dis-je en me levant. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour éviter ses questions. Quant j'éteins l'eau et que je sors, j'entends deux voix sourdes provenant de la pièce adjointe. Pendant un moment je suis paralysé par la peur. J'enfile avec hâte ma robe et me précipite en ouvrant la porte. Je me détends à la vue du directeur, lequel sourit avec cet exaspérant sourire. Je lance un rapide sortilège de séchage sur mes cheveux et marche vers eux.

« Bonjour, Severus. »  
_  
Allez vous faire foutre, Albus._

« 'jour. »

« Harry était juste en train de me raconter, à propos de son rêve. » Je lance un regard à Potter, dont les yeux se plantent au sol. Sa mâchoire se contracte.

« L'avez-vous trouvé ? », je demande et il acquiesce.

« Juste en dehors de Pré-au-Lard. Inquiétant », dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je remarque que Potter me fixe et je me détourne de lui. Son regard me met mal à l'aise. Et mon estomac brûle avec...répulsion, je pense.

« La cicatrice du garçon, Albus. Voldemort peut-il l'ensorceler avec ? » Ma voix est basse, et je souhaiterais pouvoir parler au directeur seul. Dumbledore ne croise pas mes yeux. Il sait quelque chose qu'il ne dit pas. Et je ne le découvrirai pas jusqu'à ce qu'il décide être prêt à me le dire.

« Harry est en sécurité ici. Tout comme vous. Aussi longtemps qu'aucun de vous deux ne sait où vous êtes, Voldemort ne pourra pas vous trouver. » Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est en train de mentir...ou de me cacher quelque chose. J'ai envie de le déchirer en une centaine de morceaux mais je hoche simplement la tête. Enfin, je sais que nous sommes en sécurité. Je suis sûr que le vieil homme a tout prévu.

« Albus, pourrions-nous avoir un mot en privé ? », je tente, désignant la salle de bains. Je peux deviner le regard du gosse me pénétrer. Dumbledore me regarde et secoue la tête.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous nous parlions tous ouvertement, ne croyez-vous pas ? » Je resserre ma mâchoire pour m'empêcher de jurer à haute voix. Parler ouvertement, d'accord. Je suis sûr que je ne connais personne qui garde plus de secrets que l'homme en face de moi. Hypocrite. Qu'il soit maudit.

« Le garçon ne peut pas être enfermé dans ce donjon, Albus. Les enfants ont besoin de soleil et d'air frais » dis-je entre mes dents serrées. Contre moi-même, je jette un coup d'?il au gosse, qui me regarde bouche bée. Choqué de découvrir que je me sens concerné par son bien être, sans doute. Malgré le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé la vie de ce petit merdeux. Dumbledore sourit à nouveau, avec amusement. Ma main, celle dont je me sers pour utiliser ma baguette, a un léger tic.

« Bien sûr, vous avez raison, Severus. Vous êtes réellement attentionné. Je regarderai ce que je peux faire, mais pour le moment j'ai peur que vous deviez tous les deux rester ici. Désolé, Harry. Severus, j'ai pris la liberté de vous apporter quelques-unes de vos affaires. Je transplanerai de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Après une dernière petite discussion avec le gosse, Dumbledore part. Potter va prendre une douche et je reste seul, à me demander comment diable je vais survivre à cet été.

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! C'est plutôt long alors si vous avez lu jusqu'ici laissez-moi une ch'tite review, je vous les fais gratis cette semaine...Bon en tout cas j'adore cette histoire donc je vais continuer à la traduire, review ou pas, mais si personne ne n'y intéresse...tant pis je la mettrai plus ici je la garderai pour moi toute seule, na ! - Gaeriel


	2. I Percer à jour

**Chapitre 02 : Percer à jour**

« Vous êtes énervé, essayez à nouveau. »

« C'est stupide. »

« Ceci est pourtant primordial, Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Nos émotions nous trahissent. Vous devez apprendre à les dissimuler si nécessaire. » Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà autant amusé auparavant. Apprendre au gosse à garder un visage impassible est plus compliqué que prévu. Mais cela me permet de satisfaire mes pulsions de provocation envers lui, sous prétexte de lui enseigner. Et il est forcé de les accepter. Intérieurement, je souris sarcastiquement. Extérieurement... je souris sarcastiquement. Et cela l'énerve.

« Bien », dit-il. Sa bouche se pince pour devenir une fine ligne, et je le regarde essayer de décontracter sa figure en une expression neutre. Cela fait trois semaines que j'observe ce visage. Je l'ai mémorisé. Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent et quand il le ressent. J'aime le pouvoir que ça me donne. J'aime provoquer chacune de ces émotions. J'ai presque honte de voir à quel point j'adore ça.

« Êtes-vous toujours vierge ? »

Ses yeux s'élargissent et ses joues, habituellement pâles, virent au rouge vif. Je rigole presque, mais je me retiens. Bien sûr, je n'ai même pas à essayer de deviner la réponse. C'est écrit sur sa figure. Il n'a jamais que 14 ans, après tout. Ou est-ce 15 ? J'essaie de me rappeler s'il a déjà dit quelque chose à propos de son anniversaire. Mais ça ne me concerne pas. Bien sûr, à 14 ans, ma propre innocence était un vague souvenir... non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Vous êtes gêné, essayez à nouveau. » Je vois son embarras se transformer en colère. Apparemment, ces leçons ne lui apportent pas autant d'amusement qu'à moi. Mais je ne me tracasse pas avec ça. Je vois ses yeux se rétrécir, et son visage redevenir lisse.

« Aviez-vous remarqué que votre parrain était gay ? »

Gêne. Choc. Je m'attendais à de l'indignation, mais non. Il échoue néanmoins.

« Essayez encore. »

« Attendez. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Je lui envoie un regard sévère, mais il ne se rétracte pas.

Il est curieux. La curiosité. Une autre de ses caractéristiques agaçantes. Je réfléchis à un moyen de lui faire atténuer ça plus tard.

« Potter, concentrez-vous. » Il obéit malgré lui.

Cela devient de plus en plus dur de trouver des choses à lui dire. Son apprentissage doit lui sembler horrible, contrairement à moi. Je lui ai dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir, puis j'ai vu les rouages de son pitoyable cerveau se mettre en marche, pour essayer de déterminer si oui ou non je mentais. Il semble capable de s'empêcher de rire assez facilement. Enfin, soit c'est ça, soit c'est mon humour qui lui échappe, ce qui est plus probable. La colère et la gêne sont ses points faibles... et, bien sûr, les plus amusantes à provoquer.

« Vous devez certainement être une tapette, vous aussi. » Rien. Très bien. Je continue. « Vous et Weasley êtes assez proches. Vous l'observez lorsqu'il s'habille ? » Rien. Je suis impressionné. « Pensez-vous à lui lorsque vous êtes dans votre lit ? » Dites-moi, Potter, à qui pensez-vous ? Le visage de qui voyez-vous lorsque vous fermez les paupières ? Quelles images traversent ce cerveau pubère qui est le vôtre ? » Je n'ai plus envie de continuer. Je ne devrais certainement pas lui parler comme ça. Je m'attendais à une réaction plus rapide. Encore une et j'arrête. « Votre douche a sûrement dû vous sembler extrêmement longue, ce matin. »

Il rougit. Je l'imite presque. Merde. Je note mentalement de rincer la douche avant de l'utiliser.

« Vous êtes embarrassé. »

« Vous aimez ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes en colère. »

« Vous êtes sadique. » Évidemment, il a raison.

« Ceci est votre entraînement, Potter. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, je dirais juste à Dumbledore que le Célèbre Harry Potter n'a pas besoin de son aide. »

Son visage redevient lisse à nouveau. « Peut-être que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de devenir comme vous », dit-il. Sa voix est froide. Il y a de la sincérité là-dedans. Je suis choqué. Je suis blessé. Mais pourquoi le serais-je ?

« Vous êtes en colère », dit-il avec un large sourire. Il a presque juste, je pense, puis je me renfrogne. Je me dis qu'avec quelques leçons, il serait plutôt bon pour déterminer les émotions des autres. Bien sûr, je laisse ça à un autre professeur.

« Adorable », je ricane. « Mais je me demande, à qui pensiez-vous donc sous la douche ? »

Il rougit à nouveau. Je souris malgré moi.

Si j'étais pressé, je dois bien admettre que je suis désolé que l'été se termine déjà. Bien que j'aime réellement les potions, les enseigner n'offre pas la même satisfaction que celle que j'ai ressentie ici. Le visage vide de Potter arrive presque à me déranger, à présent. Mais je sais qu'au bout du compte, il a appris.

« Que regardez-vous, Potter ? »

« Rien. »

Qu'il soit maudit. J'ai créé un monstre. Il est devenu plutôt bon à ça, je dois dire. Et bien que ça ait pris beaucoup plus de temps que les autres choses que je lui ai inculquées cet été, il n'a jamais été aussi enthousiaste pour apprendre à perfectionner quelque chose d'autre. Il fait cela pour m'énerver. Je ne serai pas aussi facilement irrité. Je veux faire quelque chose qui l'atteindra à nouveau. Emmerdeur. Je veux voir quelque chose sur son visage. N'importe quoi.

Je détourne mon attention de ma pathétique consternation et retourne à mon plan de leçon pour les 6e année. Nous allons retourner à Poudlard où l'on me laissera à nouveau enseigner mon art subtil et délicat à des gosses idiots. Ma tâche me semble encore plus décourageante à présent. Mais je ne crois pas que même le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal puisse me remonter le moral cette année. Ils n'enseignent pas de réelle défense dans ce cours. Savoir faire disparaître des Épouvantards n'aidera aucun de ces petits imbéciles à se battre contre Voldemort. Dumbledore avait raison de soumettre Harry à cet entraînement.

Merde. Je l'ai encore dit. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu arrêter de l'appeler Potter dans ma

tête, mais ça doit vraiment cesser. Je me dis en moi-même que ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps et de ne pas commencer à penser à lui aussi familièrement. C'est normal. Je suis avec lui à chaque moment. J'entends ses cauchemars. Je le vois dans cet état vulnérable entre le sommeil et la conscience chaque matin quand je le réveille - ses paupières lourdement fermées cligner en m'apercevant, sa bouche sèche s'étirer en un sourire indolent, ses longs doigts fins tâtonner après ses lunettes. Oh mon dieu.

Je me secoue et sors de ma rêvasserie. Ça doit être à cause de tout ce temps passé enfermé dans ce donjon. D'accord, je passe la plupart de mon temps calfeutré dans un donjon de toute façon, mais normalement je suis seul. Je réalise qu'il m'observe à nouveau. Je peux sentir ses yeux brûler sur le haut de ma tête. Il est devenu de plus en plus audacieux, mais que puis-je y faire ? Lui donner une retenue ? Son insolence a triplé. Et alors que ça devrait me déranger, ce qui me dérange encore plus c'est que cela m'amuse. S'il n'avait pas 14 ans (ou 15 ?) et qu'il n'était pas ce « putain de sauveur » de Harry Potter, je pourrais croire que nos petits échanges relèvent du flirt.

« Arrêtez de m'observer, Potter. »

« Je ne fais rien. »

« Je peux vous voir. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas regardé une seule fois. »

Je le fixe du regard à présent. Je peux voir qu'il est amusé. Je le déteste.

« Soyez prudent, Potter, je vais commencer à croire que vous je vous plais. » Il rougit et je ressens soudainement une vague de triomphe. J'aperçois un éclair dans ses yeux. Est-ce... de la honte ? Cela s'est dissipé à présent. Son visage redevient lisse, mais il est retourné à son livre d'histoire. Cela me rend perplexe. Venant de lui, je m'attendais un autre genre de réponse. Ou est-ce que je l'espérais ? Nous avons cessé de nous disputer sérieusement depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ose dire qu'il s'est immunisé à mes tentatives de provocation. Mais c'était le but, non ?

« Soyez prudent, Rogue, je vais commencer à croire que je vous plais. »

Très drôle. J'étais en train de l'observer. Il me gratifie d'un large sourire et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le gifler. Depuis quand les rôles se sont-ils inversés ? Jusqu'à quel point ai-je permis à ce petit imbécile de se comporter comme ça avec moi ?

« Je ne pense pas, Potter. » C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Et merde.

« Allons, professeur. Vous savez que vous me voulez. »

Certainement pas !

« Vous allez peut-être trouver cela dur à croire, mais tout le monde n'est pas séduit par votre célébrité. »

Ça devrait le faire taire. Ça fonctionne habituellement. Tranchant. Acéré. Acerbe.

« À qui pensez-vous sous la douche, professeur ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le petit enculé. Quand est-il devenu aussi effronté ? Ce garçon a vraiment passé trop de temps avec moi. Je dois effacer ma mauvaise influence sur lui. Arrête de rester la bouche grande ouverte comme un abruti et répond !

« Soyez assuré, jeune garçon, que si je pensais à qui que ce soit sous la douche, ce serait certainement à quelqu'un d'un peu plus développé. » Il est choqué. À présent furieux. Parfait. Je lui balance un sourire supérieur pour faire bonne mesure puis retourne à mon travail.

« Potter, personne ne doit savoir ce que nous avons fait ici. Si on vous demande ce que vous avez fait durant l'été, dites que vous étiez à Poudlard. Est-ce clair ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Sa curiosité puérile rejaillit. Juste une fois j'aimerai avoir le luxe de pouvoir lui dire quelque chose sans être interrogé. Je le regarde d'un air mauvais, mais il n'a pas l'air impressionné. Il y est habitué, je pense.

« Parce que vous avez appris des choses que vous n'êtes pas supposé connaître. Le directeur pourrait aller en prison pour avoir permis ça. »

Il me regarde, bouche bée. Je vois quelque chose comme de la culpabilité passer sur son visage. Un des rares moments où il s'oublie. Je le devine chercher ses mots. Ses sourcils se froncent, étirant son horrible cicatrice.

« Alors vous aussi », dit-il avec un peu trop d'affliction. Nous n'avons pas travaillé sur la tristesse, je me souviens, cette idée a été simplement écartée. Mais aller en prison est le cadet de mes soucis. J'aurais déjà dû aller en prison pas mal de fois, mais j'ai toujours réussi à y échapper. Ce qui me rappelle la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de faire ceci.

« Au moins une chose que vous avez réussi à comprendre. » Je peux toujours être mordant quand je le désire. Son visage redevient vide, et je sais que je lui ai rabattu le caquet. Je me demande souvent sur quoi il se focalise. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça ? »

« Dumbledore me l'a demandé. » Demandé, en effet. Les requêtes de Dumbledore n'ont jamais qu'une seule option. Ce sont des ordres poliment exprimés pour vous faire croire que vous avez le choix. Je peux voir qu'il réfléchit à tout un tas de choses dans sa jolie petite tête, et finalement il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux brillant avec amusement.

« Je pensais que vous vouliez le faire. Que vous vous étiez probablement porté volontaire.» Je commence à être fatigué d'être sans cesse taquiné par ce gosse. Il a oublié sa position d'étudiant et cela ne devrait pas être toléré. Dès que nous sommes à Poudlard, je lui retire 20 points juste pour cette putain de lueur dans ses yeux. Je devrais déjà.

« Oui, j'étais réellement fou de joie à l'idée de passer mes vacances à faire du baby-sitting. » Il n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Et il en a tous les droits. Mais je chasse cette pensée de ma tête. Il est bien plus facile de le traiter en tant que gosse que de penser à lui comme à un jeune homme mûrissant... se développant... _stop_.

J'attrape le Portoloin et il me refile cette chouette agaçante. Il reste debout près de moi et je peux sentir la senteur lavande de son shampoing. Il me fixe comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer mes émotions. Je lui souhaite silencieusement bonne chance, mais je me crispe sous son regard. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur qu'il puisse réussir à lire en moi. Mais lorsqu'il me regarde, je me sens mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas supposé être comme ça. Dès que le Portoloin nous a emmenés à Poudlard, tous nos petits jeux sont terminés. Je me demande s'il réalise ça.

« Professeur Rogue ? » demande-t-il. Sa voix est étrange et je baisse les yeux vers lui. Je me contente de grogner car je ne peux pas faire confiance à ma propre voix. Je me maudis moi-même pour ça et je prie pour retrouver mon amertume habituelle une fois que j'aurais remis les pieds dans les couloirs remplis d'abrutis de cette école.

« Je voulais juste vous remercier, heu... vous savez... pour m'avoir aidé. C'était... chouette. »

Je suis censé répondre à ça. Censé lui dire que ce que nous avons fait n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amusement. Je devrais être furieux. Mon esprit professionnel commence à m'assaillir, reproche après reproche... et après me blâme mentalement pour ces pensées qu'il me balance à travers la conscience, manquant de peu la corbeille à ordures, pour atterrir finalement juste à côté de ma dignité. Je décide que le silence est une réponse appropriée et je feins de ne pas remarquer que le garçon sourit à nouveau.


	3. I Adaptation

**Chapitre 03 : Adaptation**

Le Portoloin nous emporte brusquement au loin, puis nous atterrissons brutalement. Ma valise s'écrase lourdement sur le sol et je titube vers Rogue. Il me rattrape avec une main douce et cela me prend un certain moment pour reprendre mes esprits. Quand mon cerveau se remet en place dans ma tête, je réalise que ma tête est posée contre la poitrine de Rogue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le humer. L'homme a une odeur corporelle assez surprenante. Fraîche, propre, naturelle...

Mon estomac se crispe lorsque je me rends compte que je suis en train d'essayer de décrire l'odeur du professeur Rogue, et j'ai toujours du mal à croire que je suis suffisamment proche de lui pour le sentir. La main sur mon épaule me repousse et je rougis presque. Je prie Dieu de me rendre capable de haïr à nouveau cet homme avant que je ne revoie Ron. Celui-ci est mon meilleur ami. Il se tiendrait juste à côté de moi pour combattre Voldemort. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me pardonnerait d'avoir (volontairement) reniflé Rogue et utilisé des adjectifs comme « surprenante » pour décrire son odeur.

Détournant mon regard de l'homme en face de moi, je remarque que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes. C'est un salon avec plusieurs rangées de livres accrochées aux murs, ainsi qu'une cheminée qui semble avoir été placée là juste pour la décoration, étant donné que la pièce est gelée. Une faible lueur provient de la lampe posée sur le bureau dans le coin le plus éloigné. Je réalise que nous devons être dans ses quartiers. Mais je lui demande quand même.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Mes appartements » dit-il, et cela n'a pas l'air de le rendre très content. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais eu l'air content de quoi que ce soit, mais là sa mauvaise humeur semble avoir atteint un degré supérieur. Je constate qu'il est quelque part entre l'agacement et la nausée. Il me rend Hedwige. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sens que je gêne. Je devrais dire quelque chose... ou faire quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez partir, Potter. Les autres étudiants devraient arriver bientôt. Je pense que vous serez capable de trouver votre chemin hors du donjon avant que le Banquet ne commence. »

_Focalise-toi sur quelque chose de neutre_. Je souris intérieurement avec ironie. Il l'aurait dans l'os de savoir que je me concentre sur ses potions. Quelque chose dont je n'ai vraiment rien à foutre. J'aimerais lui dire exactement ce que c'est, mais je ne préfère pas. Dès qu'il essaie de me déstabiliser, je m'imagine un chaudron bouillonnant avec des odeurs écoeurantes. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit. Par habitude, probablement. Est-il capable d'éprouver une émotion autre que du dégoût ? Je me demande comment était sa figure avant qu'il n'ait perfectionné son talent.

« Est-ce que je vais vous manquer ? », je lui demande avec un sourire narquois, continuant le jeu. J'ai vraiment adoré ça de plus en plus. Le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il riposte. Et il riposte toujours. Durement. Mais à présent il semble se souvenir de l'endroit où nous sommes. Ou peut-être que Poudlard lui a rappelé qui il était. Je me sens bien moins sûr de moi. Bien moins... arrogant. Mon sourire s'efface sous son regard foudroyant. Et bien, ça a aura été chouette le temps que ça a duré.

« 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter. À présent partez. »

Je serre les dents, mais ne dis rien. La neutralité faciale à laquelle je me suis exercé durant cet été refuse de s'afficher maintenant. Je regarde brièvement ses yeux et je les vois rire. Je quitte ses appartements et après avoir pris quelques mauvaises directions je sors finalement des donjons.

« Harry ! On était malades d'inquiétude pour toi ! »

J'ai un large sourire en voyant Hermione courir vers moi et j'ai presque envie de rire lorsque son expression passe de la joie à celle de McGonagall en une demi-seconde. Ron arrive derrière elle avec un air meurtrier. Je me sens nerveux. Leurs questions m'assaillent avant que j'aie eu le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge potable.

« Bon dieu où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes hiboux ? »

« Je » - je ne peux pas mentir à mes amis. Pas aussi directement.

« Tu ne les as pas reçus ? » Les lèvres d'Hermione sont complètement pincées, Ron a l'air soupçonneux.

« Maman a dit que tu étais ici tout l'été ! »

« J'étais, heu... comment dire. Dumbledore, hem... » _m'a enfermé dans un donjon avec Rogue, qui m'a_ _enseigné de la magie illégale, pendant que je flirtais sans honte avec lui._

« J'étais caché. Je n'ai reçu aucune lettres, désolé. » Je m'aperçois soudainement que j'ai gardé une expression neutre comme je le faisais durant tout ce temps d'entraînement. J'essaie de prendre un air navré et suis horrifié de voir que je ne me souviens pas comment. Cette combinaison de mouvements faciaux : les sourcils haussés, la bouche qui grimace, la douceur dans le regard... ils sont si compliqués lorsque simultanés. Je crois que je dois avoir l'air ridicule à essayer de retrouver la bonne expression, et j'arrête pour laisser ma figure vide à nouveau. Ron et Hermione ont l'air... terrifié.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va bien ? » Hermione n'a apparemment aucun problème avec cette expression. Ron a fait de l'exagération des mouvements du visage une science exacte. Je soupire et souris... enfin, j'espère être en train de sourire. Je me dis en moi-même que je devrais me réentraîner devant un miroir aussitôt que j'aurais la salle de bains pour moi tout seul.

« Bien sûr. Je meurs de faim. La cérémonie du Choipeau va bientôt commencer. » Dieu merci, ils laissent tomber et nous partons vers la Grande Salle. Nous nous asseyons et je regarde la place où est assis Rogue habituellement. Il n'y est pas. Je ne devrais pas être déçu, pas vrai ? J'ai juste passé deux mois enfermé avec cet homme. Et ce n'était pas gai. Ou du moins cela n'aurait pas dû l'être. Je peux sentir Ron et Hermione m'observer à nouveau et je me retourne vers eux. Ils se penchent exactement en même temps.

« Tu étais caché ? murmure Hermione. Où ça ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Dumbledore ne me l'aurait pas dit. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu étais seul ? »

« J'ai étudié tout l'été. » Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, et Hermione à l'air contente de cette réponse. Ron a l'air horrifié et j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je n'aie pas répondu à sa seconde question. De toute façon, s'il l'a remarqué c'est trop tard. McGonagall conduit un rang de première année nerveux jusqu'à l'estrade. Soudain je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque et je regarde à nouveau.

Il est là. Je veux sourire.

Mais je ne peux pas.

« Potter, comment appelez-vous ça ? »

« Une potion digestive, monsieur. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je cligne des yeux en le dévisageant. Je vois les coins de sa bouche trembler et je peux dire qu'il est en colère. Ron et Hermione nous regardent avec appréhension. Hermione se mord encore la lèvre inférieure. Ron reste bouche bée entre le professeur et moi. Ces affrontements ont lieu trop souvent - Rogue se moquant de moi, insultant mon intelligence, me menaçant de retenues ; et moi, le fixant comme s'il me parlait de la météo. La classe entière nous regarde et même Malfoy a l'air mal à l'aise.

La sonnerie retentit. Rogue contracte sa mâchoire. « La classe est terminée. Potter, restez où vous êtes. »

Je commence à ranger mes affaires calmement. Il n'a pas bougé. Je peux le sentir m'observer et je me sens un peu nerveux. Je devrais probablement essayer d'avoir l'air effrayé, mais l'expression vient automatiquement. Le moment où je marche dans cette salle, le moment où je le vois, mon visage redevient lisse. Je n'ai même plus besoin de me concentrer. C'est presque affolant.

Une fois que les élèves sont tous sortis, il lève sa baguette et la porte se referme dans un bruit sourd. Il me fixe du regard pendant un long moment et je me raidis imperceptiblement. « À quoi jouez-vous, Potter ? Vous n'avez jamais été ce que je pourrais appeler un étudiant idéal, mais vous avez toujours su vous débrouiller dans mon cours sans être une nullité complète. »

_Ouch_. Je m'attendais à ces injures, n'est-ce pas ? « J'ai fait comme vous avez dit. Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec ma potion. » Ma voix est calme et posée. Je rigole presque en voyant à quel point ça l'affecte. Il veut me déstabiliser. Je me rends compte que je ne suis vraiment heureux que lorsque nous faisons ça. C'est perturbant.

« 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre culot, jeune homme. Je ne jouerai plus à ce petit jeu, Potter. Si vous continuez ceci, je serai forcé d'en référer au directeur et de l'avertir que vous abusez des leçons que je vous ai accordées. Peut-être ces leçons ne devraient-elles pas continuer. »

Mon estomac se renverse et je m'aperçois que ma bouche aussi. Il avait été établi que nous recommencerions pendant les congés d'hiver et c'était la seule chose qui m'a gardé sain d'esprit jusqu'à présent. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'attendais ça jusqu'à présent. Pas les leçons, juste l'échappatoire. J'essaie de m'excuser, mais les mots ne sortent pas de ma bouche. Je le regarde sourire avec ironie. Il a l'air satisfait. _Salopard_.

« Quel est le problème, Potter ? Est-il possible que vous attendiez réellement d'être enfermé dans ce donjon avec moi ? »

« Étrange, hein ? » Oh. C'était pas supposé sortir. Il me regarde d'un air aussi sidéré que je le suis. Mon visage redevient neutre et j'attends qu'il dise quelque chose de blessant.

« Vous pouvez partir », dit-il en retournant vers son bureau.

« C'est tout ? », je m'entends dire et je me demande par l'enfer comment ça a pu s'échapper de ma bouche. Je me dis en moi-même de la fermer, de prendre mes affaires et de vider les lieux avant de me ridiculiser encore plus. Trop tard. Il se retourne. Son regard est meurtrier. Je me sens trembler de manière incontrôlée..

« 10 autres points à Gryffondor. Un seul mot de plus et ce sera 50. Et si nous devons avoir cette petite altercation à nouveau, vous passerez le reste de ce trimestre avec Mr Rusard. Maintenant foutez le camp de ma classe. »

Je récupère mes affaires et je sors en furie du local. Ron et Hermione m'attendent dehors. Ils ont tous les deux l'air inquiet. Ron se racle la gorge et commence avec précaution : « Tu sais, Harry, je pense que ça t'aiderait si tu faisais semblant d'être intimidé quand il te foudroie du regard. Je veux dire, l'expression que tu avais était vraiment terrifiante. »

« S'il te plaît, tais-toi. » Je retourne en silence jusqu'à la salle commune. Ils me suivent tous les deux d'un pas lourd.

Je me réveille trempé de sueur froide. Encore. Les cauchemars ont recommencé. Pas ceux avec la prophétie, en relation avec Voldemort - ceux-là n'avaient jamais réellement disparu. Ceux avec le visage de Cedric Diggory qui me fixe, la bouche grande ouverte. Terrifié, choqué, livide. Mort.

Ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes. Cette nuit, lui et moi étions ensemble sur le terrain. Je vois le Vif d'or voleter juste au-dessus de sa tête. Je presse mon Éclair de Feu et vole dans la direction opposée, espérant qu'il me suivra. Je traverse le terrain et regarde derrière moi. Il n'a pas bougé ; le Vif d'or non plus. Il plane avec son balai jusqu'au sol, la victoire à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui. Il n'a pas remarqué. Je vole rapidement vers lui, et dès que j'atteins le Vif d'or, je vois sa figure. L'horreur me glace. Ses yeux sont vides. L'objet en or qui brille faiblement au-dessus de lui n'est pas le Vif d'or mais un Gallion. J'essaie de l'attraper mais je tombe de mon balai. Je m'éveille avant d'atterrir.

À chaque fois que je me réveille à cause d'un cauchemar, tremblant et paniqué, mon esprit le cherche désespérément. Je tends l'oreille pendant une seconde pour entendre la voix lisse et froide dire « Potter ? ». C'est ce qu'il a toujours dit. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a aidé à chaque fois. Savoir qu'il avait écouté. Savoir qu'il savait.

Bien. Donc j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit. Je m'imagine qu'il est dans les donjons cette nuit, remerciant le ciel d'avoir été débarrassé de mes pitoyables pleurnicheries. Il n'y pense probablement déjà plus. Je me maudis. Je dois _vraiment_ arrêter de penser à cet homme.

Je boule le coussin autour de ma tête et je roule sur le côté. C'est la huitième nuit consécutive que je n'ai pas eu une durée de sommeil valable. Avant ça, mes insomnies duraient seize jours. Alors peut-être que je devrais espérer être passé à la moitié, et que j'aurais à nouveau trois jours de repos avant la prochaine. Le problème, c'est que les gens commencent à le remarquer. McGonagall m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas voir Pomfresh. Hagrid me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu. Et alors que je sais que ça ne devrait pas m'énerver, les demi-sourires encourageants de Ron et Hermione me donnent envie de frapper quelqu'un. Les gens marchent sur la pointe des pieds autour de moi comme s'ils pensaient que j'allais les agresser à tout moment. Sauf lui. Il n'a pas changé. C'est toujours un salopard.

Ça ne marche pas.

J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit et je glisse dans mes pantoufles. J'ai arrêté de ranger la cape d'Invisibilité de mon père dans ma valise, je l'utilise trop souvent en ce moment. Je la retire d'en dessous du matelas et je me couvre avec. À chaque fois que j'essaie de sortir discrètement de la chambre, je me dis qu'avec leur magie et tout ça, les sorciers devraient quand même être capables d'empêcher leurs planches de grincer. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je les ai presque toutes mémorisées à présent, et je peux sortir de la tour de Gryffondor en provoquant seulement quelques gémissements du bois fatigué. La Grosse Dame n'a jamais eu l'air dérangée ou étonnée lorsque son portrait s'ouvrait sous l'action d'une force invisible. Elle vacille légèrement puis se retourne, retrouvant le sommeil.

Je me rends compte que je suis jaloux d'un portrait.

J'aime encore bien mes petites promenades de minuit. Ou d'après-minuit, plutôt. Je crois que Rusard arrête de faire ses rondes après une certaine heure. Je ne l'ai jamais aperçu depuis que l'école a commencé. J'ai déjà eu quelques rencontres avec Miss Teigne, mais elle n'a jamais craché ou miaulé vers ma forme invisible. Cela dit, je ne sors pas toutes les nuits. Mais je déteste entendre les respirations régulières de mes camarades de chambre. J'avais espéré qu'une fois que le Quidditch aurait recommencé, en octobre, je serai suffisamment crevé pour dormir à nouveau normalement. Cependant ça a empiré - si c'était possible. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si Angelina n'avait pas essayé de vider complètement ses joueurs de leur énergie.

Je pense qu'elle est encore pire que Dubois. Mais l'épuisement ne suffit pas. Au lieu de m'endormir, je reste allongé sur mon lit à me remémorer le seul match que j'ai perdu.

Je suis quand même content de pouvoir dire que mes problèmes n'ont pas altéré mes performances sur le terrain. Il semble que ce soit le seul moment où je suis normal. Enfin, là et dans la classe de potions (_stop_ !). Notre victoire sur Serdaigle aurait dû me faire extrêmement plaisir, si ce n'est le fait que Cho ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Ce qui ne l'a pas aidé du tout pour le jeu. Nous allons jouer contre Poufsouffle après les vacances d'hiver. Mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant.

Je regarde autour de moi et je réalise que je n'ai jamais été dans cette partie de l'école. Les portraits ronflent fortement alors que je passe devant eux. Mon coeur bat avec excitation et appréhension. La découverte d'un nouveau couloir est exaltante, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir nerveux à l'idée que ce couloir puisse disparaître, m'emportant avec. Peut-être qu'il n'apparaît qu'une fois tous les cent ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou peut-être que l'héritier de son fondateur est en train de naître ou...

Ok, je suis ridicule. Mais on ne sait jamais, dans le monde des sorciers.

Je peux voir une porte au bout du corridor. Je m'approche prudemment. Je l'atteins et j'attrape la poignée, quand je sens quelque chose toucher mon épaule.

Je crie.

Me retournant, je vois Rogue. Il me fixe à travers la cape. Il tient ma carte dans ses mains.

« Enlevez cette foutue chose. Venez avec moi. »


	4. I Riposter

Sorry pour les prob d'accent mais c'est normalement réglé j'espère, en tout cas un grand grand grand merci à Kaima !! ^-^ Donc si vous avez eu le même problème, ouvrez vos fics avec front page, enregistrer et envoyer à ff.net, et tout est dans l'ordre (encore merci à Kaima, qui est la reine des slash du Seigneur des anneaux, si ça interesse qeulqu'un..........moi en tout cas oui, grosse perverse que je suis!!) loool

****

Auteur : Cybèle

****

Disclaimer : Alors ici rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire à Cybèle (fic anglaise au départ), moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice sans imagination...…sniff

****

Genre : Bon c'est un slash Harry/Sevie, mais rassurez-vous IL Y A une histoire, contrairement à la plupart des fics entre 

gars où les moindres prétextes sont bons pour se retourner dans tous les coins, ce que je déplore 

personnellement. (mais heu, c'est pas une fic pour gosse non plus) ^-^ La première partie est notée R puis ensuite bonjour à ce bon vieux NC17 ! 

****

Quand ? : Ca commence deux semaines après que Voldy soit revenu à la vie (pitié soyez sympa oubliez le merveilleux 

ordre du phénix juste pour cette histoire)

****

Note de la traductrice : Bé vi je l'ai dit je ne suis hélas pas l'auteur de ce petit chef d'oeuvre (nan nan chuis sérieuse 

j'exagère pas) mais je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de cette histoire (pourtant l'anglais et 

moi…….hem hem, comme dirait Umbridge !) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi, j'ai tout de même passé pas mal d'heures pour finir de la lire et je dois dire que j'ai été soufflée par la fin…… ^-^

**Myley** : lol tu me rassures ! Quoique j'en connais qui, même dans la « vie normale »…… :-p

**Na-chan** : boarf loginer ça doit être accepté, y a tellement de trucs nouveaux rien qu'avec ce site j'ai du découvrir facilement 20 nouveaux termes d'informatique (genre, slash, lemon…mdr) Fan de Harry/Sevie oui, entre autres, mais j'adore surtout Severus, et comme à chaque fois qu'il est avec une fille c'est un perso inventé (pas le choix, c'est ça, Hermione ou Chourave) ça ne m'intéresse pas trop…je préfère rester avec des persos connus, on est pas paumés. Hem je te comprends j'ai aussi l'adsl…et c'est JUSTEMENT pourquoi je passe tout mon temps sur Internet !! loool

**Clau** : Héhé c'est pas moi qui ai fait les chapitres, sorry……edr

**Miya** : Oki oki j'essayais seulement de faire de la pub pour dico-anglais 2003, j'ai reçu un sacré paquet de Gallions pour ça ! lol C'est l'auteur qui est cruelle je saiiiiis !!! Mais je vais aussi vite que je peux, promis (m'enfin là j'ai cru que le site était fermé, ces jours-ci, donc je n'avais rien fait)

**DarkWest** : Severus, sadique ?? Wow attend la suite tu n'as encore rien vu….. ) Franchement en traduisant je me rends compte que je n'avais rien compris du tout en anglais, ou du moins je suis passée à côté de pleins de trucs………L'idéal c'est de lire les deux, mais honnêtement c'est moins fatigant dans notre bonne vieille langue (bon l'ordre du phénix tu sors quand ???) edr

**Pat06** : Harry/Sev c'est rare ?? Flute je pensais que c'était le plus courant…..Ha ben oui je viens d'aller vérifier en vitesse c'est vrai qu'y en a pas tant que ça……Vi le Miroir de Peut-être je n'en ai entendu que des compliments, et je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas terminée en français. Honnêtement je trouve que c'est une histoire superbement écrite, mais je l'ai dit plus haut ce que j'aime c'est ce que je connais, à savoir Rogue le méchant professeur et Harry l'arrogant nullard en potions. Alors que dans cette histoire, les rapports sont différents, et je trouve que Harry adulte a bien moins de charme que l'adolescent perturbé……… -_- 

**Nefra** : Je suis pas méchante je suis leeeente !! Pourtant je tape aussi vite que je peux (mon clavier surchauffe) ^-^

**Ansuku** : Vi, j'ai adoré cela aussi (mais franchement essayer d'imaginer Rogue demander à qqn s'il est vierge……nan je peux pas !) lol. Et encore, il y aura un truc du même genre plus tard, en mieux, mais je ne dis rien pour le moment………(Sirius, gay ?! Non non non non quel gâchis ce serait !!!)

Bon, que va-t-il arriver au Balafré………. ?

**********************************************************

**Si vous êtes prêt : la vérité à propos de Harry.**

**Chapitre 4 :** **Riposter**.

Il est encore sorti. Quand j'y pense, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé continuer ça depuis aussi longtemps. J'aurais du le stopper dès le début. Je dois admettre que j'étais peu empressé à l'idée d'être à nouveau confronté au gosse, depuis qu'il avait presque révélé ses sentiments l'autre jour dans ma classe. J'écarte cette pensée et je frissonne avec horreur.

J'avais découvert une feuille dans le livre de Black, qui semblait être une carte. Je me dégoûtais moi-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Surpassé par un Gryffondor. L'histoire de ma vie. En observant ma propre carte, je remarque un point étiqueté H. Potter, autrement connu en tant que fléau de mon existence professionnelle, vagabonder sans but, errant un peu partout. Je suis interloqué rien qu'en le voyant puis je remarque qu'un nouveau couloir est apparu. Il entre dedans, fais quelques pas et s'arrête. Je décide de saisir l'opportunité de le coincer – ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà plusieurs mois. 

J'utilise la poudre de Cheminette pour atterrir dans un bureau inutilisé non loin de là. Je remarque sur la carte qu'il se trouve devant une porte notée « Pas durant cette vie », et je frémis à l'idée de ce que cela peut signifier. J'aimerai le prendre par surprise, mais s'il se rapproche encore de cette porte, je serai obligé de l'appeler son nom – pour sauver sa misérable peau à nouveau. Alors que je remarque que le point étiqueté « Roi de Serpentard » se place tout seul derrière la calamité mentionnée plus tôt, je tends mon bras et je rencontre quelque chose de dur et ……d'invisible.

Il crie et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier de ma discrétion.

Ma satisfaction est grandement diminuée par le fait que je ne peux pas voir l'expression terrifiée du petit emmerdeur, qu'il aurait j'en suis sûr certainement essayé de cacher s'il s'était trouvé face à moi. Cette attaque surprise n'est pas aussi amusante qu'elle aurait du l'être. Je me grandis le plus possible et je lance un regard menaçant là où je pense qu'il est, probablement en train de trembler. Fichue cape. J'aimerais la découper en petits morceaux si j'étais sûr que Dumbledore ne fasse pas pareil envers moi.

« Enlevez cette foutue chose. Venez avec moi. »

J'aurais du laisser sortir ce « Venez avec moi » après avoir su où je comptais l'emmener. Dumbledore ne donnerait rien d'autre au gosse qu'une petite tape obligatoire sur les doigts puis il me sermonnerait pour être trop dur avec lui. Comme d'habitude. Le pauvre petit Harry Potter. Même MacGonagall n'a pas osé le réprimander convenablement ces jours-ci. J'ai cessé d'essayer de le faire exclure, étant donné que je suis certain d'être mis à la porte avant que qui ce soit ait donné au gosse la punition qu'il mérite. En plus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler ces pitoyables déchets de chair que sont ses parents. Je ne souhaiterais même pas ça à Black. 

Ou si, peut-être à Black.

Il ôte le capuchon de sa cape, et je sursaute à cette vision. J'ose toucher des fantômes presque sans tête. Mais un Gryffondor sans corps – c'est bien trop étrange. Je soupire presque avec soulagement lorsqu'il enlève le reste de sa cape. Il me fixe et je crois que je vois quelque chose comme de la gratitude dans ses yeux. Pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré.

Bon. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Je me retourne et commence à marcher dans le couloir, espérant trouver une solution avant qu'il faille tourner. Il n'a rien dit. Cela m'étonne. Je m'attendais à entendre un flot d'excuses se déverser de sa bouche. Je décide de le lui tendre la perche, sachant que de toute façon le gosse essayera de mentir.

« Vous ignorez toujours ces choses que la plupart d'entre nous appellent les lois ? Ou avez-vous oublié que les étudiants n'ont pas la permission de se promener dans les couloirs pendant la nuit ? » 

« Vous pouvez me donner une retenue. » Je m'arrête et je me tourne vers lui. Ce qui tombe à pic, étant donné que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de là où nous allons. Je lui lance un regard mauvais, à cause de son audace. Me donner la permission de le punir. En effet. La résignation est écrite sur son visage. Je m'aperçois qu'il ne sent pas concerné par sa punition imminente, ce qui en enlève l'intérêt. Sans parler du maigre plaisir que j'aurais retiré de ce misérable job.

« J'aimerais une explication », dis-je, permettant à la colère de s'insérer dans ma voix.

« J'ai eu un cauchemar. » Il accroche son regard au mien. Je me rappelle avec une sorte de nostalgie le temps où il ne me regardait jamais directement s'il pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa franchise est inattendue et je suis momentanément déconcerté. Puis écoeuré lorsque je ressens cette horrible bête qui est née pendant l'été se glisser furtivement en dehors de mon estomac par une ouverture. Fichue sympathie. Fichu Dumbledore.

Et fichu H.Potter également.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'une clause du règlement de l'école qui donnent le droit aux étudiants qui ont fait de mauvais rêves de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Vous devriez être dans votre lit.» Je devrais le ramener dans son lit. 

_Son lit._

Il cligne des yeux et referme doucement sa bouche. « Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours levé ? » Si j'étais capable de me diviser en deux, j'aurais laissé à la partie la plus insensible de moi-même le soin de répondre. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour être éveillé. Je suis un adulte. Je suis son professeur. Je suis……

« Le Roi de Serpentard ? »

……le seul qui était supposé voir cette carte. Je le fusille du regard. Moi aussi, mentalement. Il a un large sourire et je décide que c'est une justification suffisante pour utiliser un certain Sortilège Impardonnable. Je range la carte a l'intérieur de ma robe. 

« Vous êtes sorti chaque nuit cette semaine, Potter. Si vos cauchemars sont si fréquents, je vous suggère de requérir à une aide professionnelle. » 

Ses yeux s'élargissent et je vois les coins de sa bouche tressaillir. « Si vous saviez que je sortais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas puni plus tôt ? »

_Merde._

Et bien, si j'ai l'air aussi empoté que j'en ai l'impression en ce moment, je dois probablement ressembler à Longdubat pendant un examen.

« En fait, je suis sorti chaque nuit de ce trimestre.» 

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais par la barbe de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il veut admettre par là ? Il ne cligne plus des yeux. Arrogant petit emmerdeur. Comment ose-t-il me dire la vérité ? Je me retrouve sans voix et mes jambes comment à marcher à nouveau. Je réalise avec horreur qu'elles me reconduisent jusqu'à mes quartiers. Le gosse suit. 

***********************

Nous entrons dans mes appartements et je lui ordonne de s'asseoir. C'est la première fois que le mobilier dispersé de mon salon est un réel problème. Il semble avoir remarqué puisqu'il s'assit au sol. Sale petit crétin présomptueux. Il semble assuré et calme comme pour avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert. Je devrais rester debout pour l'impressionner, mais je m'assieds dans l'unique chaise et je pousse la chaise de mon bureau vers lui. Il murmure un merci. Je me recule. Intérieurement, bien sûr.

« Parlez. »

Avec un air peu assuré, il me regarde puis fait de même avec sa cape, froissée, qui est juste entre nous. La pendule sonne 4 heures et je me sens à nouveau reconnaissant envers ces occasions bénies appelées Samedis.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis que nous sommes revenus » dit-il, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité il rougit. Je suis honteux de m'apercevoir que cela me fait plaisir. J'attribue ma débilité à mes propres insomnies, lesquelles je refuse de l'admettre sont dues à l'absence de la paisible respiration du gosse qui m'aidait à m'endormir chaque nuit. C'était irritant. Pas agréable. Alors bonté divine pourquoi ai-je recommencé à penser à ça ? Je me fous mentalement une baffe. 

« Pourquoi ? » Aussi longtemps que je réduis mes phrases à un seul mot, je peux me convaincre être en colère pour avoir fait ça. Et je le suis. Furieux.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-il en haussant les épaules, et ses yeux se lèvent vers les miens. Il a l'air……pathétique. Son regard est implorant, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il implore exactement. 

« Diggory ? » Ses yeux se voilent. Le garçon de Poufsouffle, alors. Je hoche la tête. « Voudriez-vous une potion ? »

Je lutte intérieurement en essayant de trouver un moyen pour faire revenir ces mots dans ma bouche. Pomfresh me dépècerait vivant si elle entendait ça. Je perdrais mon job pour avoir administré mes potions à des élèves. Bon dieu qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre ? Je me demande brièvement si mon soulagement est visible lorsqu'il décline mon offre.

« Je préférerai simplement ne pas dormir. »

J'essaie de trouver des mots pour le réprimander, mais ils ne sortent pas. Il y a quelque chose dans son expression, une sorte d'allusion dans ses yeux, qui lui donne l'air fragile. Tentant de me protéger moi-même d'un autre excès de sentiments, je ne le pousse pas. J'aime mieux le voir rester imperturbable. 

Bien sûr, il ne peut plus continuer. Pour autant que je sache, je suis le seul à savoir pour ses promenades nocturnes. Les autres, dieu sait comment, ont néanmoins remarqué que le gamin a changé. Il est à nouveau le sujet principal de la plupart de nos réunions d'enseignants. « Le problème avec Potter. » Réclusion. Diminution de l'appétit. Perte de concentration. Ecoeurant. L'école entière se fait un sang d'encre à propos de ça. A part l'ombre derrière ses yeux, je n'ai pas remarqué de grands changements dans mon cours. Après notre affrontement, ses résultats sont redevenus aussi médiocres qu'avant.

« Alors ne dormez pas. Mais vous serez puni si vous persistez à enfreindre les règles. »

Il relève la tête et ses yeux brillent avec colère. « Alors je devrais m'allonger sur mon lit et attendre que le visage de Cédric revienne me hanter. Il n'y a pas de punition pire que ça, professeur. » Il me crache les mots au visage.

_10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence !_

« Modérez votre ton. » _ Tu as échoué._

« Désolé », marmonne-t-il. Il ne l'est pas. 

« Avez-vous parlé au directeur ? »

Un autre éclair de colère, puis de honte. Sa mâchoire se crispe. « Il me traite comme si j'étais fou. Tout le monde le fait. » Il baisse encore ses yeux et je me sens mal à l'aise. S'il commence à pleurer, je jure que je lui lance un Stupefix. Il respire profondément et me regarde à nouveau. « Sauf vous, professeur. Vous n'avez pas changé. »

Est-ce une accusation ? Non, c'est un compliment. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ce sentiment particulier. Pour toutes les fois où j'ai maudit ce gosse d'être un petit abruti sans aucune reconnaissance, je souhaite soudainement qu'il le soit resté. J'essaie de ne pas le remarquer. 

« Personne ne pense que vous êtes fou. »

« Ron et Hermione, si. »

« Mr Weasley et Mrs Granger ne peuvent certainement pas comprendre ce par quoi vous êtes passé. Dès que vous cesserez d'attendre ça de leur part, vous pourrez arrêter de vous apitoyer sur vous-même. » 

« Bon dieu ! Je ne m'apitoie pas sur moi-même ! J'ai juste besoin qu'on me laisse seul. Je veux être libre de me promener là où je veux. Ce n'est pas trop demander, je crois. »

« Donc, les règles devraient changer pour le Grand Harry Potter parce qu'il est spécial, c'est ça ? » 

« ET BIEN JE LE SUIS !! Personne d'autre dans les environs n'a du se battre contre Voldemort aussi souvent ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son agressivité laisse place à la confusion. Ma colère reprend le dessus et je continue : « Vous pouvez être content, Mr Potter, de vous trouver du bon côté de cette guerre. Essayez un instant de sortir de ce petit jeu dont vous croyez être la victime principale. Imaginez ce que cela doit être pour les élèves dont Voldemort est un invité de table régulier. Savez-vous ce qu'il arrive aux enfants des Mangemorts lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de tester la loyauté de ses sujets ? Demandez donc à Mr Malfoy comment s'est passé _son_ été. Vous devriez être foutrement reconnaissant de ne pas faire partie de ceux qui sont suffisamment malchanceux pour être considérés comme la prochaine génération d'esclaves. »

Il est choqué par mes mots et je le vois. Je suis presque fier de moi pour avoir fait tourner des rouages dans sa petite tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« C'est crai. Malfoy se vante pratiquement d'être un Mangemort en plein apprentissage. »

« Mr Malfoy est un garçon fier et arrogant. Tout comme vous, Potter. Vous serez avisé à l'avenir de ne pas juger les personnes dont vous ne savez rien de la situation personnelle. »

« C'est vachement gros venant de vous » se moque-t-il et je suis furieux. Je peux sentir une veine pulser sur ma tempe et je réalise que cette confrontation doit cesser avant que je ne tabasse le gosse. 

« Vous pouvez partir, Mr Potter. »

Il resserre ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se rétrécissent, avant de finalement s'abaisser pour ramasser sa cape. Il marche rapidement vers la porte.

« Je vous conseille de ne faire aucun détour. »

Je le vois respirer profondément et je prie silencieusement pour qu'il s'en aille. Je me résous à ne pas vérifier s'il retourne dans la tour des Gryffondor ou non. Il se retourne vers moi, et toute sa colère a été remplacée par une expression peinée. Mon estomac se tord avec une appréhension incompréhensible et je retiens mon souffle.

« Professeur, je……… », il ne finit pas et je l'en remercie. Je profite de ce moment de silence pour me ressaisir.

« Bonne nuit, Mr Potter. »

« Est-ce qu'on va retourner là-bas pendant les vacances de noël ? » Je grogne puis hoche rigidement la tête. L'amertume me submerge à nouveau et je me demande si j'aurai la force de passer ces vacances en gardant intacte ma santé mentale. Le gosse a un sourire malicieux et je hausse les sourcils, reconnaissant l'expression sur son visage. Je suis presque soulagé de la revoir, si ce n'est que je lui avais interdit de l'utiliser à nouveau. 

« Vous avez hâte d'y être je le sais. »

« J'en saute de joie » dis-je avec sarcasme. Je me relaxe, content de ce retour à la normalité. Puis je me demande à quel moment j'ai commencé à considérer ce petit jeu comme « normal ». Merde. Un sourire sincère s'affiche sur son visage et je suis horrifié de devoir me forcer à ne pas sourire en retour. Bien que je détesterais l'admettre, je le préfère lorsqu'il fait ça. 

Aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu, sone sourire se transforme en grimace et il s'effondre sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mon esprit se trouble à cause de ce soudain changement d'humeur.

« Potter ? »

« Je ne peux pas me relever, professeur », murmure-t-il entre ses genoux.

Je suis à nouveau énervé et écoeuré par ses enfantillages. Personne ne se permet de se montrer vulnérable face à moi. Et il y a de bonnes raisons à cela. Je suis odieux et intimidant. Comment le gosse ose-t-il oublier ça ?!

« Je vois », dis-je en m'étonnant du calme de ma voix. En fait, je ne vois rien du tout. Je suis simultanément stupéfié et irrité par ce spectacle mélodramatique. Il se relève comme un accidenté ahuri devant moi et j'aimerai vraiment le découper en petits morceaux. Je m'en veux de ne pas en être capable. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Prenant une longue respiration, je dis : « Avez-vous l'intention de passer le reste de la nuit ici ? »

« Je peux ? » Est-ce de l'espoir dans sa voix ?

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas », fais-je d'un ton plus paniqué que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il relève sa tête, avec une expression rappelant celle d'un chiot affamé. Je repense à son parrain. Ma bouche se tord avec dégoût.

« Juste pour quelques heures. Jusqu'à la fin du couvre-feu. S'il vous plait. »

« Cela ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aimerai peut-être dormir, moi aussi ? » Je peux voir à sa figure que non. Pour être franc, je n'y ai pas pensé non plus.

« Je m'en moque. »

Il s'en moque. C'est tellement généreux. Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu manquer un point aussi simple à une si grande distance ? _Je m'en moque_ . Plutôt brutal, venant de lui. Et cela, je ne m'en moque pas. 

« Très bien. » _ Quoi ?_ « Vous pouvez rester. » _ Bordel de merde, et ton job ? Ta réputation ?_ « A condition que vous essayiez de dormir. »_ Où ?_ « Vous pouvez utiliser mon lit, je prendrai le canapé. »

Je m'aperçois que j'ai ajouté cette dernière partie bien trop rapidement. Il sourit.

« Merci, Professeur. » Gratitude, à nouveau. 

Je le préférai lorsqu'il me haïssait……et que je le haïssais.

_Merde._

************************************

Ca c'est une jolie déclaration, venant de Rogue, non ? ^-^ Bon, si nous résumons la situation, Harry est dans le lit de son professeur préféré………si la suite vous intéresse, vous savez quoi faire ! (chuis pas vache deux reviews minimum suffisent) lol


	5. I Révélation

** Auteur : ** Cybèle

****

Disclaimer : Alors ici rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire à Cybèle (fic anglaise au départ), moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice sans imagination………sniff

****

Genre : Bon c'est un slash Harry/Sevie, mais rassurez-vous IL Y A une histoire, contrairement à la plupart des fics entre 

gars où les moindres prétextes sont bons pour se retourner dans tous les coins, ce que je déplore 

personnellement. (mais heu, c'est pas une fic pour gosse non plus) ^-^ La première partie est notée R puis ensuite bonjour à ce bon vieux NC17 ! 

****

Quand ? : Ca commence deux semaines après que Voldy soit revenu à la vie (pitié soyez sympa oubliez le merveilleux 

ordre du phénix juste pour cette histoire)

****

Note de la traductrice : Bé vi je l'ai dit je ne suis hélas pas l'auteur de ce petit chef d'oeuvre (nan nan chuis sérieuse 

j'exagère pas) mais je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de cette histoire (pourtant l'anglais et 

moi……….hem hem, comme dirait Umbridge !) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi, j'ai tout de même passé pas mal d'heures pour finir de la lire et je dois dire que j'ai été soufflée par la fin………… ^-^

***************************************************

**Si vous êtes prêt I : la vérité à propos de Harry.**

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations. (que de bonnes choses en perspective…) ^-^**

« Potter réveillez-vous. »

Il cligne des yeux en baillant. « Il est quelle heure ? » Il commence à chercher ses lunettes. Je les lui tends. 

« Midi », dis-je en ravalant la bile qui brûle ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai dormi plus tard que 7 heures du matin. Mon corps n'aurait pas pu choisir un plus mauvais moment pour briser ses habitudes. J'attends qu'il soit complètement éveillé. Lorsqu'il l'est enfin, il se précipite hors du lit, me renversant presque.

« Et merde », dit-il, puis il se rappelle où il est. « Désolé, je………l'entraînement de Quidditch. Angelina. »

_Quidditch._ Avant de lui rappeler que c'est le week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je dois me retenir de ne pas l'ensorceler pour oser s'inquiéter à propos d'un stupide jeu alors que je risque de perdre mon travail.

« Attendez. Il n'y a pas de Quidditch aujourd'hui. » Il soupire fortement et retombe sur mon lit.

_Mon lit. Ma chambre. Mon job._

Je réprime une soudaine impulsion de violence et je marmonne : « Venez, Potter. Nous devons parler au directeur. » Ma gorge est sèche et ma tête semble fragilement rattachée à mon corps. J'essaie de me convaincre que je n'ai pas besoin de ce travail et que je serais bien plus heureux sans. Je me dis en moi-même que je suis un sorcier bien entraîné et que je suis capable de rester vivant sans la protection de Dumbledore. J'essaie d'oublier la bête sans nom qui me mord un peu partout à l'intérieur du corps, me rappelant que ce que j'ai fait était gentil et charitable. J'ai tendu la main à un gosse désespéré. 

Cette dernière partie ne m'aide pas du tout. Je crois que je vais vomir.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit voir Dumbledore ? » Il a l'air terrifié et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne sent pas du tout concerné par ce qui peut m'arriver.

« Parce que votre absence a du être remarquée. Je suspecte que les recherches ont déjà commencé un peu partout. » _ Et peut-être que si l'histoire vient de vous, je ne serais pas viré et envoyé en prison pour abus de position._

Il me regarde attentivement pendant un moment puis je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir. « Professeur, est-ce que vous………Je veux dire, vous pouvez avoir des problèmes pour m'avoir………hem……… »

« Non, il est parfaitement normal pour les enseignants de Poudlard de recevoir des étudiants mineurs dans leurs appartements privés durant la nuit. Vous avez peut-être remarqué le flot de garçons de première année qui sortent de la chambre de MacGonagall chaque matin. » Je marque une pause pour savourer la vision de ses joues rouges de colère avant de me détourner de lui. Je me dirige vers la porte, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire à Dumbledore. 

_ Albus, le garçon s'est fait des illusions en pensant que je pourrais être une oreille amie et c'est entièrement de votre faute vous nous avez forcés à travailler ensemble, par conséquent me dépouillant de mon pouvoir d'intimidation sur lui. Il s'est permis de devenir sentimental en ma présence à deux occasions et je demande qu'il soit puni. _

Quelque chose me dit que cela ne marchera pas. Je prie silencieusement d'être capable de dénicher une bonne raison pour avoir permis au gosse de dormir dans ma chambre avant d'atteindre le bureau du directeur. C'est un long trajet. Je suis chanceux. Ignorant la désagréable voix qui chante dans ma tête « Je te l'avais bien dit », j'ouvre la porte. 

Et je meurs presque d'une attaque cardiaque. Chanceux, tu parles.

« Bon après-midi, Severus. Ou devrais-je dire bonne matinée ? » (NdlT : Allez-y pour traduire ça !)

Je sens la culpabilité et la panique déformer mes traits et instinctivement je commence à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Instantanément, ma figure retrouve son expression sobre. J'essaie de ne pas soupirer de soulagement.

« Bonjour, Harry. » Dumbledore passe en coup de vent derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir que Potter n'a pas su maîtriser son expression aussi bien que je l'ai fait. Si j'étais Dumbledore, je m'enfermerais sans procès juste en ayant vu la figure du gosse. Je le vois lutter pour trouver ses mots et je lui lance un sort silencieusement. Je réalise avec aigreur qu'il n'a rien appris du tout pendant l'été. Cela ne fait aucune différence que le gosse puisse garder une expression neutre face à moi, s'il échoue dans les moments où avoir un visage impassible est nécessaire.

« Professeur Dumbledore, c'était de ma faute. Le professeur Rogue m'a trouvé dans les couloirs la nuit dernière et il m'a amené ici pour me punir. »

_Moi, Severus Rogue, en pleine possession de mes capacités mentales………_

« Il m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici, si j'essayais de dormir. En fait, je ne pensais pas que je m'endormirais vraiment……… »

_MOI, SEVERUS ROGUE, EN PLEINE POSSESSION DE MES CAPACITES MENTALES………._

« Mais je me suis endormi. On aurait pas du dormir aussi longtemps. Enfin, on a pas………ensemble, vous savez, hem……… »

Putain de merde. Tuez-moi tout de suite.

Je décide de garder mes yeux fermés pour me préparer au baiser du Détraqueur. Je préférerais ne pas le voir venir. Globalement, j'ai eu une vie plutôt bien remplie. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éduquer de jeunes esprits – aussi démoralisant que ça ait été. J'étais craint et respecté par des centaines d'idiots sans cervelle, parmi lesquels certains sont partis pour devenir des moutons sans esprit exerçant des professions importantes. J'ai fait des erreurs, mais je me suis racheté en me sacrifiant et en endurant des années de tourment pour les Gentils de la Société. Je commence à me préparer au long repos qui je suppose surviendra une fois que mon âme aura été aspirée en dehors de mon corps. Je me convaincs que vivre sans âme ne peut pas être plus douloureux que de vivre avec une.

J'entends Dumbledore s'éclaircir la gorge. Puis je l'entends rire. Bruyamment. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brutalement. Je vois Potter avec son visage enfoui dans ses mains, Dumbledore à côté de lui, hoqueter en s'esclaffant. Je suis abasourdi, et franchement effrayé. L'homme est trop vieux pour rire comme ça. Potter relève sa tête rouge de honte, et hausse les sourcils avec interrogation.

« Pardonnez-moi », dit enfin le directeur. Il soupire et sa figure reprend cette horrible expression de douceur. « Harry, soit assuré que ni toi, ni le professeur Rogue, aurez des problèmes. » Le soulagement est visible sur le visage du garçon. Je ressens une vague de suspicion secouer mon estomac. « J'ai dit à Mr Weasley et Miss Granger que vous étiez tombé malade la nuit dernière et que vous vous reposiez à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'il serait sage de garder cette version. »

Potter hoche stupidement la tête. Dumbledore à l'air d'être fier de lui-même. Comme d'habitude. 

« J'avais soupçonné que je vous trouverai tous les deux ensemble lorsque Severus n'est pas apparu au petit-déjeuner. Mes soupçons ont été confirmés par une certaine carte que j'ai confisqué l'année dernière à Mr Croupton. J'étais soulagé de vous découvrir tous les deux en train de dormir profondément. J'ose même dire que vous n'aviez probablement pas dormi aussi bien de tout le trimestre. » (NdlT : là on comprend qu'il y a deux cartes des Maraudeurs, me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai du loupé un truc kek part, sorry)

Le gosse tourne ses yeux vers moi et j'essaie bêtement de lire l'esprit de Dumbledore. Il prépare quelque chose. Je peux le dire à sa voix et à cette fichue lueur dans ses yeux. Je me demande soudainement quel sorte de pion je suis involontairement devenu. J'essaie de cacher ma colère.

« Harry, tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir à présent. Si tu le souhaites, le professeur MacGonagall t'escortera jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre tes amis. »

Potter sourit et remercie le directeur. Son sourire devient gêné lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi. Il rougit. « Merci, professeur. » Il baisse les yeux et part rapidement dans le couloir. Il ne regarde pas en arrière. Je regarde la porte se fermer derrière lui puis je me tourne vers le vieil homme.

« Je suis désolé, Albus, je n'aurais pas du le laisser rester. Cela ne se produira plus. »

« Pas du tout, Severus. Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait. »

_Salopard._

« Je ne suis pas qualifié pour être le conseiller de ce garçon, Albus. Et au vu de ses performances de la dernière période, j'ai de sérieux doutes quant à continuer d'encourager son comportement en lui offrant des traitements spéciaux. Si vous insistez pour que le garçon continue son entraînement, je suggère que nous le fassions durant les heures de cours normales. Je suis son professeur, pas son ami. Il a du mal à se souvenir de ça. » Mes mots sont futiles, bien sûr. L'homme n'a jamais écouté quoique je lui ai dit. Pour finir, je ferai comme il le souhaite parce qu'il est Albus Dumbledore, l'homme le plus respecté du monde sorcier. Et je suis Severus Rogue, son valet. Je suis frappé, et ce n'est pas la première fois, par l'ironie de la chose. J'ai déjà vécu sous le régime oppressif de quelqu'un d'autre. Un esclave à la fois au ciel et en enfer.

Il ne parle pas pendant un certain moment. Je hais ses silences contemplatifs. Il me laisse mijoter pendant qu'il prépare soigneusement son opposition de ma requête. 

_Dites-moi juste de fermer ma gueule, et finissons-en._

« Severus, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau cet après-midi. »

Je me crispe visiblement et il prétend ne pas le remarquer. Si j'ouvre ma bouche, je suis sûr de pourrir à Azkaban pendant pas mal de temps. Je croise mes doigts derrière mon dos pour m'empêcher d'attraper ma baguette. Je fais attention de ne pas avoir un contact visuel avec lui de peur de taillader accidentellement l'homme en une centaine de morceaux.

« Vers 4h, cela serait parfait, Severus. » Il sourit et me souhaite une bonne journée. 

*********************************

Je sors du couloir qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore et je m'appuie contre un mur pour me calmer. J'ai été invité à venir prendre le thé à de maintes occasions. Avec les années, je me suis habitué à sortir du bureau de l'homme en me sentant nauséeux et enragé. Par contre, je n'avais jamais ressenti l'impression que le monde venait juste d'être englouti par le chaos. Je suppose que je devrais apprécier cette nouveauté.

_Je crois qu'il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité à propos de Harry. _

J'aurais ri s'il n'y avait eu cette expression grave dans les yeux de Dumbledore. _La vérité à propos de Harry. _ Je me rends compte que cela pourrait être le nom de quelque obscure comédie musicale moldue. J'ai une vision d'une chorale de Gryffondor chantant le numéro d'ouverture, « Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ». Une rangée de Weasley habillés avec des robes en or étincelantes commencent à danser le french cancan dans mon imagination. Je frémis et stoppe rapidement ces pensées avant que Voldemort n'entre en scène et commence son solo, « Ce Potter Doit Mourir ». 

_Hosanna ! Superstar !_

Oh mon dieu. Je suis devenu dingue.

Je prends une longue inspiration puis je repars vers les donjons. Je peux entendre les étudiants s'agglutiner dans le hall d'entrée alors qu'ils reviennent de leur visite à Pré-au-Lard. Je prends mon expression la plus menaçante et je marche avec détermination. Normalement, cela me plait énormément de voir ces abrutis trembler devant moi, bondir hors de mon chemin, raser les murs pour m'éviter mais maintenant je les remarque à peine. J'aperçois un éclat de cheveux roux du coin de l'œil et j'accélère le pas. Là où est Weasley, Potter ne peut pas être bien loin. Et je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de vouloir être confronté à lui juste en ce moment.

J'atteins mes appartements en un temps record et je me dirige directement dans ma chambre, où j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de la nuit à regarder d'un air absent le plafond. Alors que je m'apprête à me coucher, je remarque la cape du garçon roulée en boule juste à côté de mon oreiller. Je me dis qu'il reviendra la chercher et j'essaie de combattre un sentiment croissant d'appréhension. Je me maudis pour avoir peur de cet imbécile. J'ai un jour choisi de duper l'un sorciers sombres les plus puissants de tous les temps. Je peux certainement m'occuper d'un adolescent en gardant un visage neutre. 

_Ce que je vais vous révéler, Severus, le garçon ne doit pas savoir. _

Comme s'il avait besoin de le préciser. Je me serais tranché la gorge plutôt que d'être celui qui le lui aurait dit. Ce serait une expérience bien plus plaisante, je crois. Bien que j'adore provoquer le gosse, j'essaie d'éviter toute émotion qui pourrait aller plus loin que la rage adolescente – ce qui me rappelle je ne sais pourquoi que cette foutue cape est dans mon lit. Mon envie soudaine d'être à l'horizontal est remplacée par une autre envie soudaine, me sentir mieux et aller pisser. 

Je m'assieds sur le sofa de ma chambre avec une bouteille de Brandy et un livre. Je n'ai pas réellement l'intention de lire le livre, mais il servira gentiment d'endroit où poser mes yeux, pendant que je rejouerai la dernière conversation avec Dumbledore à avoir bouleversé ma vie. Le Brandy me permettra éventuellement de rire amèrement du désespoir de la situation : si Potter meurt, Voldemort atteint finalement l'immortalité si Voldemort meurt, Potter meurt de toute façon. Ha !

Pas assez de Brandy. Ce n'est pas encore amusant.

_J'ai l'intention de protéger la vie du garçon aussi longtemps que je vivrais, Severus. Lorsque le temps sera venu, Harry devrait faire un choix vraiment difficile. J'aimerai que vous soyez là pour lui lorsqu'il devra faire ce choix. _

Il y a longtemps, j'aurais bêtement posé la question : « Pourquoi moi ? ». J'ai réussi avec succès à ne pas le demander dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais à présent, cela ressurgit pour me hanter. Et j'aimerais vraiment une putain de réponse. « Une voie admirable », a-t-il dit. Une voie admirable, en effet.

J'aimerais lui coller une voie admirable en plein milieu de ce crâne sénile. J'aurais du savoir lorsqu'il m'a nommé pour cette tâche que ce n'était pas pour ma connaissance étendue des Arts Sombres. Je me rends compte à présent que l'entraînement actuel n'est rien de plus que « essayons d'occuper suffisamment Potter pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas ou se tue lui-même, ce qui créerait un problème permanent avec un Mage Noir temporaire ».

Je verse un deuxième verre de Brandy et je le bois, le remplissant immédiatement à nouveau. En mi-chemin entre le troisième verre, je suis frappé par une pensée soudaine : pour sauver la vie de Potter, le monde des sorciers doit garder Voldemort en sécurité vis-à-vis de lui. Ce qui fait de Potter son pire ennemi. 

Je ris amèrement et dépose mon verre.

Dans le fond, ça n'a pas changé. 

******************************

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis resté assis là quand un coup retentit. Assez longtemps pour avoir réexaminé ma conversation avec Dumbledore un millier de fois tournant ceci et cela dans tous les sens, cherchant le moindre indice. Je n'ai pas trouvé, mais je suis sûr que je réessaierai plus tard – je suis soudain devenu optimiste. Les coups deviennent plus insistants contre la porte. Je ne me demande pas de qui il s'agit.

Il me salue avec un nerveux «Bonsoir ». Je recule pour le laisser passer. Refermant la porte, je me rappelle que je suis supposé faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Je dois me conduire comme avant, en dépit du poids de plus que j'ai sur la conscience. Je prends une profonde respiration avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Un autre cauchemar, Mr Potter ? » Ma voix est chargée d'amertume. Mais c'est normal.

Il secoue sa tête. « Je voulais juste vous remercier pour m'avoir permis de rester la nuit dernière. Je ne vous ai pas vu au Banquet. Vous ne dormiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je choisis de répondre par un grognement évasif, espérant gagner du temps pendant que je cherche ce que je dois lui dire au juste. Si je n'avais pas reçu le choc de mon existence cet après-midi, qui a détruit jusqu'à la moindre petite once d'antipathie que j'éprouvais envers le gosse, je l'aurais certainement engueulé maintenant. Je devrais dire quelque chose à propos de son habituelle désobéissance aux lois. Je devrais lui dire de ne pas faire une habitude de venir dans mes appartements toutes les nuits.

Je devrais aller retourner pisser et oublier que ce garçon a jamais existé. 

« Professeur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Il me regarde avec une expression perplexe et j'effectue une rapide vérification mentale de mes traits. J'aimerai avoir l'air vaguement dégoûté mais je suis bien conscient que c'est peine perdue. J'attribue ma perte de contrôle au Brandy. 

« Vous devriez être au lit. » 

Le petit emmerdeur a un large sourire et je suis pris de court. « Je savais que vous diriez ça. J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore la permission de venir vous rendre visite. Donc je n'enfreins aucune règle. J'ai un laisser-passer ». Il me présente fièrement le parchemin puis ajoute : « Du moins, c'en est un si ça vous va. »

Je fixe le morceau de papier avec appréhension. Le vieil homme est allé trop loin cette fois-ci. J'ai accepté de garder son petit secret. Je continuerai cette parodie d'entraînement avec le gosse pour le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que sa mort devienne nécessaire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'aurai plus de vie privée étant donné que Dumbledore est assez taré pour croire que ma compagnie est bonne pour le gosse. 

C'est de la folie. Je décroche mes yeux du parchemin et je le regarde avec un air furieux. Je vois l'incertitude déformer sur ses traits. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que ça ne me va certainement pas. J'ai envie de lui dire de dégager et de me laisser à ma calme solitude.

« Potter », dis-je, puis je stoppe lorsque je vois l'incertitude se transformer en peur. Ma voix meurt. Je maudis le gosse d'être aussi sensible et je me maudis moi-même pour m'en préoccuper. « Oh, très bien. Asseyez-vous. » Il attrape la chaise de mon bureau et je retourne dans ma chambre chercher le Brandy. Si je dois ne plus me conduire de manière être professionnelle, autant y aller franchement. Je donne un verre au gosse et ignore l'expression stupéfaite sur son visage. 

Je lève mon verre au souvenir de l'homme que j'étais autrefois.

**********************************

Fin de la première partie, « La vérité à propos de Harry » !! Plutôt court, si l'on compte qu'il n'y a que 5 chapitres………mais rassurez-vous le meilleur arrive, avec un Harry bloqué dans la chambre de Rogue avec de l'alcool pour les deux……… ^-^ Reviews pleaaaase !!! J'y répondrai dans la deuxième partie, bientôt sur vos écrans (1er chapitre déjà traduit, en fait) lol : 

**Si vous êtes prêt II: Le garçon ne doit pas savoir.**


	6. II Cadeaux

****

Disclaimer : Alors ici rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire à Cybèle (fic anglaise au départ), moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice sans imagination………sniff

****

Genre : Bon c'est un slash Harry/Sevie, mais rassurez-vous IL Y A une histoire, contrairement à la plupart des fics entre gars où les moindres prétextes sont bons pour se retourner dans tous les coins, ce que je déplore 

personnellement. (mais heu, c'est pas une fic pour gosse non plus) ^-^ Première partie R pis ce bon vieux NC17! 

****

Quand ? : Ca commence deux semaines après que Voldy soit revenu à la vie (pitié soyez sympa oubliez le merveilleux ordre du phénix juste pour cette histoire) 

****

Note de la traductrice : Bé vi je l'ai dit je ne suis hélas pas l'auteur de ce petit chef d'oeuvre (nan nan chuis sérieuse j'exagère pas) mais je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de cette histoire (pourtant l'anglais et moi……….hem hem, comme dirait Umbridge !) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi, j'ai tout de même passé pas mal d'heures pour finir de la lire et je dois dire que j'ai été soufflée par la fin………… ^-^

***********************

**Enishi:** Vivi les symboles bizarres comme tu dis c'était tout à fait voulu, c'était, heu....pour changer, pour mettre de la vie dans ma fic, voilà, héhé....hem....keuf keuf. ^-^

**Canard**: tu l'as déja lu? Pitié ne dis rien à propos du mariage final entre Rogue et Dumby, je voudrais pas que les autres le sachent...déjà que je pense pas qu'ils digéreront que Harry trompe Sevie avec Chourave....looool

**Sisi**: Hem..."ilisable", mon chapitre? Meuh non meuh non faut juste s'y habituer (de tout façon c'est réglé maintenant) ;)

**Miya Black**: Profites-en, on va de plus en plus oublier Rogue pour les POV du Balafré...mais c'est plutôt chouette de savoir ce que pensent les deux parties, non? (par contre, on le dirait pas, mais...on fois qu'on est dans son crâne on se rend compte que Severus a quand même pas mal d'humour! Dommage qu'il n'en fasse pas profiter ses élèves...) Vi j'ai rechangé le passage avec la carte, mais comme de toute façon ça prend 2 lignes...

**Mymye-Potter:** HARRY ET SEVIE, "BEURK"???? Malheureuse ne dis pas ça tu vas te faire déchiqueter par une centaines d'adolescentes en furie (moi en prem's) looool Reveuse l'a déjà traduite?? Sur ce site?? J'ai demandé à Cybèle, l'auteur, si qqn l'avait déjà fait et elle m'a dit que non donc que j'avais carte blanche....J'espère que je ne fais pas du bête plagiat.... -_- (en tout cas je ne pense pas qu'on traduise de la même manière, avec moi faut souvent chercher loin...) edr

**Kawa**: Bé voilà voilà c'est ré-écrit (enfin, copié/collé serait plus juste...) ^-^

**Celine.s**: C'était pas la peine de renoter les symboles, j'avais - snif - vu.....rassure moi tu n'as pas tout retapé au signe près?? lol

**Drusilla**: Merci à ton pôpa; le mien ne sait même pas utiliser le microondes, alors un ordi!! lol

**Clau**: Fini fini, plus de casse-tête maintenant! :o)

**Na-chan: **Woa tu es ma revieweuse la plus fidèle (entre adsl-ées...lol) Mé mé c'est mignon GRACE aux gentilles pensées de Sevie...(prends l'exemple du choeur de Gryffondor et de Voldy en tutu rose qui chante, je trouve que c'est trognon rien qu'à imaginer...) ^-^ Sinon, quand est-ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble, vi c'est la grande question...mais plus on attend mieux c'est, pas vrai? (et pis ils sont déjà ensemble, techniquement, ils vivent dans le même donjon....héhé attendons la suite)

**DarkWest:** Tu as tout recopié jusqu'à 1h du mat'?? Hem...en fait il suffit de tout transférer sur Front page et italique, gras, accents et tout ça sont acceptés....c'est beau la magie du net, hein? lool Sinon merci pour la fin de ta review :)

**Nicolina**: Ton pseudo, c'est en rapport avec l'arbitre de foot? (je l'adore, lui...arff) En tout cas si t'as loupé les 2 derniers chap yahoo les rev'là avec les italiques en prime!! mdr (merci pour tes conseils) :)

**Pat06**: Et encore plus atroce pour moi... :'( J'ai déja vécu 2 jours affreux pendant lesquels j'ai cru que ce site fermait....sniff "Ecroulée" quand Harry dort dans son lit....? Moi j'étais jalouse!!!!!!!

**Miss Serpentard:** Hem, "merveilleux", c'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi pour qualifier cette histoire...j'aurais lutôt dit "sadique"! nyerk

**Cassandre**: lol comme si j'allais m'arrêter maintenant que je suis si bien lancée!! ^-^

Ha vi, deuxième partie donc NC17 !! 

***********************

****

Si vous êtes prêt II : Le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre un : Cadeaux.

« Les protections sont en place, Severus. Tout est en ordre. »

Génial. Pendant que Dumbledore profitera de ces vacances de Noël, s'adonnant aux festivités, je serai à nouveau en train d'entraîner le gosse. Bien sûr, cela signifie que je n'aurai plus à subir à nouveau cette farce stupide avec le chapeau qui n'a jamais cessé de faire rire Dumbledore à mes dépens. Je maudis silencieusement Lupin et Longdubat pour la énième dois. Qu'ils rôtissent tous les deux en enfer.

« N'ayez pas l'air si inquiet. Vous saurez vous débrouiller. »

Je saurai me débrouiller. Bien sûr que je saurai me débrouiller. C'est à propos de Potter que je m'inquiète. Le gosse ne peut pas se concentrer sur une foutue potion digestive, alors le laisser transplaner seul. Il se retrouvera en morceaux un peu partout dans le donjon. Et il y a des millions de choses que je préférerais faire durant ces vacances d'hiver que fouiner dans les moindres recoins pour récupérer des petits bouts de Potter. Je devrais m'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule pièce. Bien que je déteste l'admettre, je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore cet entraînement est nécessaire. Si ce garçon insouciant retombe à nouveau entre les mains de Voldemort, il sera finalement capable de s'échapper. Espérons juste qu'il en sera de même pour Voldemort. 

__

Stop. Mon estomac se crispe à cette pensée, et je l'écarte rapidement. Je suis consterné du temps que ça m'a pris pour digérer les nouvelles de Dumbledore. J'ai perdu la pratique, si j'ose dire. Il y a 14 ans que je n'ai plus joué au Mangemort. Ma capacité à sélectionner les informations importantes était essentielle en ce temps-là. J'étais plutôt doué pour ça, capable de falsifier la vérité même la plus évidente. J'étais mon propre Gardien du Secret. 

Il faudra que je me ré-entraîne pendant les vacances. 

« Et bien, je vais partir, alors. Je transplanerai dans quelques jours pour voir comment vous allez, tous les deux. Et si quelque chose vous donne du fil à retordre, vous savez comment me joindre. Bon nuit, Severus. Et dites bonsoir à Harry de ma part, d'accord ? »

Je ricane et il glousse avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. J'ai la nette impression que cet homme aime me torturer. Je me rends compte que Dumbledore est un sadique. Il force l'amitié des gens comme Voldemort force leur inimitié. L'inclination personnelle de Dumbledore pour le sadisme est acceptée parce qu'il ne laisse pas de marques ou de cicatrices. Il a emballé le gosse dans du papier cadeau et me l'a balancé dans les pieds – sans se préoccuper d'y inclure un reçu grâce auquel j'aurais peut-être pu l'échanger contre quelque chose que j'apprécie.

Harry Potter, le gâteau rassis dans ma chaussette de Noël. 

Je marche vers mon bureau et attrape la bouteille de vin rouge que j'avais laissée là. Une petite récompense pour avoir survécu à un autre trimestre sans avoir ensorcelé un seul élève. Je me verse un verre et m'assieds dans la toute dernière acquisition de mes appartements : un fauteuil rembourré en cuir, d'un vert Serpentard. Un cadeau d'Albus Dumbledore, Roi de la Subtilité – bien qu'il ne m'en ait rien dit. Je lui ai demandé à propos de ce fauteuil mais son regard a juste pétillé avec son espièglerie habituelle. Mon appréhension pour ce geste onéreux, j'ai honte de le dire, a disparu dès l'instant où je m'y suis assis. Je soupçonne un charme Anti-stress d'avoir été placé dessus, parce que lorsque je m'assieds, un faible bourdonnement plutôt plaisant se fait entendre et mon corps commence à me picoter.

Quand j'entends le premier coup, je suis bien trop relaxé pour être ennuyé. Je regrette vaguement de ne pas avoir donné au gosse le mot de passe, comme ça je n'aurais pas eu à me lever pour aller ouvrir. Un faible recoin de ma conscience vaseuse m'ordonne de me lever. Une fois que je me retrouve sur mes pieds, je me gronde mentalement pour avoir joué avec l'idée de donner un libre accès des mes appartements au gosse. Je me résous à ne plus m'asseoir dans cette chaise tant qu'il est là. Je ne pourrais pas être tenu comme responsable des gentillesses que je pourrais commettre dans cet état-là.

Je frémis à cette pensée et ouvre la porte.

************************

Il y a une semaine que Dumbledore adonné au gosse le permis de s'introduire dans ma vie privée. Il a arrêté d'avoir l'air désolé pour tout ça au bout de la troisième nuit. A présent il a l'audace de me sourire largement lorsque j'ouvre la porte. En dépit de mon air interdit. Je recule et lui fais signe de rentrer. Comme d'habitude. Ma propre conscience s'est épuisée à force de me maudire pour ma faiblesse, étant donné le nombre de fois où elle a eu l'occasion de le faire. Au contraire, elle accumule tous ses griefs puis me les balance au hasard par après. Ces attaques me parviennent normalement après que j'ai dit au gosse de partir pour la nuit. 

Il passe devant moi et je remarque qu'il a apporté un sac à dos plutôt grand avec lui. 

« On déménage, Potter ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez demandé la permission au directeur, c'est cela ? Vous avez peut-être une autre autorisation. » 

Il me regarde et roule ses yeux au plafond.

C'est devenu bien trop fréquent. Son total dédain pour mes tentatives de provocation n'arrête pas de me laisser sans voix. N'importe quel autre étudiant de l'école aurait tremblé devant moi et aurait préféré embrasser une Mandragore plutôt que de provoquer ma colère. Potter n'y fait même pas attention. Je lui envoie une remarque acerbe, et il roule des yeux. Je suis stupéfié par son impudence. Le gosse mérite de mourir.

__

Stop.

« Je m'étais juste dit que puisque nous devons partir demain matin, et qu'il ne reste personne dans la tour de Gryffondor, je pourrais rester. Si ça vous va. Je prendrai le canapé, cette fois. »

Le gosse ose prétendre que j'ai le choix. Il sait foutrement bien que je vais le laisser rester. Bien que je ne puisse pas dire exactement _pourquoi_ je le laisse rester.

__

Tu aimes sa compagnie. Certainement pas.

Je fais le digne choix de ne pas répondre à sa question implicite. Je ne le foutrai pas dehors, mais je refuse de lui lancer l'invitation. Je referme la porte et retourne devant le feu. Je m'assieds dans la chaise que j'ai apportée à Poudlard du manoir. J'entends le gosse déposer son sac et se rapprocher. Il fixe le fauteuil puis me regarde avec un sourire ironique. Il pense que je l'ai acheté pour lui. Je suis heureux de le décevoir.

« C'est un cadeau », j'explique.

« De qui ? »

« Votre plus grand fan. »

« Hagrid ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et ricane. Il rigole. Fichu gosse.

« Vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui. Je crois qu'il doit être ensorcelé. Vous devriez vous asseoir. »

Il renifle, mais accepte l'invitation. Je vois le même bien-être que j'ai expérimenté s'étendre sur lui. Ses yeux se referment en papillonnant et j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce que cette image me fait venir à l'esprit. Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire satisfait et il soupire. Je vide mon verre de vin.

« Oh mon…oh, c'est génial » fait-il en respirant de façon obscène. Je suis vaguement conscient que mes yeux ont doublé de volume. Je remue sur ma chaise et essaie de ne pas remarquer la manière dont ses lèvres s'entrouvrent lentement. Il me fixe d'un air rêveur. 

« Mon dieu. Celui qui vous a offert ce fauteuil doit vraiment vous aimer. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous asseoir ? »

J'aurais du grogner à ce commentaire, mais le bruit de sa respiration saccadée, suivi par un murmure, « mon dieu, on dirait des doigts… » hurle dans mon esprit avec fureur. Mes yeux se détachent rapidement du garçon en plein orgasme et atterrissent sur la bouteille de vin posée à côté de la chaise qui est en train de molester mon élève. Je me penche pour la ramasser. Je me frigorifie lorsqu'une main touche mon épaule.

« Rogue, vous devriez essayer ça. »

Dilemme. Je peux prendre le risque d'exhiber les mêmes réactions à cette chaise sur laquelle je n'ai apparemment pas passé assez de temps plus tôt, ou continuer à regarder le gosse en profiter. Aucune de ces solutions ne me semble attirante. Ou décentes.

Le gosse se lève et je l'applaudis silencieusement pour son self-contrôle. Il s'assied dans une autre chaise et je me redresse pour le foudroyer du regard. 

« Allez-y. »

Je ne bouge pas et il se lève, m'encourageant physiquement à m'installer dans le fauteuil. Je suis pétrifié par le fait qu'il ose me toucher pour m'empêcher de reculer. Je suis pris au piège par le siège et m'y adosse automatiquement. Le bourdonnement envahit mon cerveau et, à nouveau, mes muscles commencent à trembler. Je peux m'entendre soupirer, bien que je ne semble pas être capable de le contrôler. Je ne saurais pas dire depuis combien de temps j'y suis assis lorsque les « doigts » dont Potter a parlé entrent en action. Mes yeux, qui se sont refermés sans que je m'en rende compte, s'ouvrent brusquement. Je vois Potter me sourire largement mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire d'arrête ça, car les doigts m'ont paralysé et commencent à agir sur mon corps tout entier, relaxant la moindre petite parcelle de mon esprit. Quelqu'un gémit et je me rends compte que c'est moi, mais je n'en suis même pas horrifié.

Une petite voix dit : « Joyeux Noël, professeur. »

*******************************

Sans trop savoir comment, je réussis à m'extirper de la chaise. Un rapide retour à la de conscience me recale presque dedans. Mon corps se sent à peu de choses près comme de la pâte à pain bien pétrie et mon cerveau a l'air d'être fait de la même matière. Le gosse s'est allongé sur la carpette devant la cheminée et semble dormir. Je suis soufflé par la beauté de son visage à la lueur du feu. Les ombres dansent sur lui en créant un jeu d'illusions remarquable. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui et pose ma main sur sa poitrine pour le réveiller.

« Harry. »

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il sourit. « Vous allez bien ? » Sa voix me ramène à la réalité et je peux sentir mes muscles se tendre à cause de ça. « Vous m'avez appelé « Harry ». Je crois que ce fauteuil vous a perturbé. » Ca le fait rire.

« Dumbledore. » Je grogne et regarde ce qu'il m'a offert avec dédain. Je me rends compte que j'aurais du dire un peu plus que « Dumbledore ». 

Il baille et s'étire. « Je crois que j'arriverai à dormir cette nuit. Vous avez une autre couverture ? » Mon cerveau semble à la traîne et je le fixe stupidement. Ce fauteuil, j'ai décidé, est un dangereux artefact de Magie Noire qui ralentit les pensées de son utilisateur et rendrait même le plus puissant des sorciers incapable de se défendre. Il faudra que je me renseigne sur son créateur et que je dépose une plainte au Ministère. Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a-t-il donné un tel objet ? Mon estomac se crispe. Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui peut-être qu'il a été installé ici. Lucius aurait pu faire ça, en sachant que je m'y assiérai, comptant tirer avantage de mon état de décontraction totale. Il aurait aussi pu demander à Draco de faire ça. Sait-il que j'ai entraîné le gosse ? Il essaiera peut-être de venir cette nuit et de prendre Harry. _Potter_, je corrige mentalement.

« Professeur ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va bien ? »

« Potter, dortoir. » Il hausse les sourcils. Au nom du ciel je me demande ce qui est arrivé au reste de ma phrase.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne... Partez. Maintenant. » Je grogne puis analyse ma phrase. Il manque des mots. Ca a commencé par « Ne discutez pas avec moi, petit emmerdeur, il est temps, maintenant. Partez. » Aucune importance. Le message semble avoir été capté. Je réalise que je ne devrais probablement pas le laisser retourner seul. Je dois l'escorter.

« Et bien, d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je remarque qu'il semble inquiet mais pas en colère. Il se rapproche et ramasse ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour les enfiler. Il marmonne quelque chose mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis bien trop occupé à essayer de faire dire à ma bouche « Ne vous asseyez pas là ».

« Ne faites pas ça. »

« De quoi ? » dit-il finalement.

« Cette chaise. Elle…ça… ». Quelque partie de mon cerveau est en train de former des pensées cohérentes, mais elle semble être déconnectée de la partie qui contrôle la parole. Je sens ma bouche bouger, mais je n'entends rien. 

« Oh, excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas du m'endormir pendant que vous étiez assis dans ce fauteuil. La femme a qui je l'ai acheté ne m'a pas dit qu'il vous réduisait le cerveau en bouilli. »

J'entends les mots en un bloc. Pourtant, chaque son a une signification différente. J'essaie de les relier ensemble et j'y parviens finalement après quelques minutes. Bien sûr, ma conception du temps a été chamboulée a cause de cette fabrication diabolique, et je ne sais pas réellement combien de temps ça a pris. 

« Vous ? Je…mais…pourquoi ? »

Je me résous à ne plus parler tant que mon cerveau ne se sera pas réactivé et je sens une vague de panique m'envahir à l'idée que je ne serai peut-être plus jamais capable de parler à nouveau. Cette panique est remplacée par de la rage directement dirigée vers le garçon qui est misérablement assis là. Je suis furieux après lui, et encore plus furieux de ne pouvoir lui dire. 

« C'est votre cadeau de Noël. J'ai pensé que ce serait parfait pour vous. Je veux dire, vous avez vraiment besoin de vous relaxer. Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas rester assis là-dedans aussi longtemps. Ils devraient franchement mettre un avertissement ou quelque chose comme ça .» 

Mon esprit hurle : « Bordel de merde dégage d'ici avant que je ne t'ensorcelle, espèce de sale petit con. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit ! »

Je m'entends dire : « Maintenant. Vous…petit con…au lit. Mieux. » Si j'étais encore capable de rougir, je l'aurais fait. Je renouvelle mon vœu de silence et je me demande si je serais capable de lever ma baguette et de dire « Oubliettes » avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver le sortilège. Après un long moment durant lequel il me regarde bouche bée, il devient hystérique et se plie en deux. Je referme ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler puis je me retourne pour marcher rapidement vers ma chambre. Je peux l'entendre essayer de se calmer dans mon dos, suffoquant de rire. Je claque la porte derrière moi.

**********************

J'ouvre brusquement mes yeux et la lumière de la lampe chasse les dernières images d'un rêve désagréable. Je ne peux pas me rappeler le sujet, mais de tristes fantômes s'attardent autour de moi. Je sors de mon lit et regarde l'heure – 5h15. J'aperçois la canapé, et remarque que le gosse n'est pas là. Il a du retourner à son dortoir – apparemment optimiste quant à sa sécurité.

Non sans appréhension, je vérifie mes capacités vocales. Je prends une longue inspiration et dit : « Je suis Severus Rogue. » Ca a l'air d'aller. Peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe. « Je suis Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, école de Magie et Sorcellerie, et serviteur irréprochable d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Tout a l'air d'être en ordre et semble reconnecté. Mon corps est ankylosé et ma figure affiche son air renfrogné habituel. Je soupire de soulagement et je marche jusqu'au salon où j'ai l'intention de passer la matinée à retravailler les capacités de ma mémoire sélective. J'ai le vague espoir d'y parvenir avant d'être enfermé dans cette pièce avec le gosse. Il est assez dur de se concentrer avec lui dans les environs sans être harcelé par la pensée qu'il peut mourir à n'importe quel moment. Les mots de Dumbledore me hantent encore : « Si qui que ce soit tue Voldemort, Harry meurt. » 

Je renifle lorsque je me rends compte que je suis reconnaissant au Mage Noir d'être si difficile à tuer.

__

Le Seigneur Sombre qui a survécu. Vraiment, cet exploit mérite bien plus d'acclamations que la survie accidentelle de Potter. Il a réussi à accomplir un rituel qui a tué tout le monde sauf les deux personnes supposées. Non, il n'a pas complètement réussi, je me rappelle. Il en a seulement effectué une partie – mais la partie la plus dure, après tout. Beaucoup de sorciers, même les plus sombres, ne sont pas assez sinistres pour ne serait-ce que songer à ce rituel. De tous les moyens d'obtenir l'immortalité, Voldemort a choisi le plus diabolique. Il a certainement insisté pour celui-là à cause de son efficacité. Une partie de moi est impressionnée une fois de plus par son pouvoir. Ecoeurée, mais impressionné. 

J'écarte cette pensée et je vais pour m'asseoir dans ma chaise habituelle. Je regarde encore une fois la nouvelle acquisition de mon salon alors que je marche à côté d'elle. Mon regard se fane lorsque je vois un corps recroquevillé dans le siège. Je soupire. Autant pour la méditation. Je m'assieds dans la chaise opposée et observe le garçon dormir, le maudissant pour ne pas s'être enfui avec terreur la nuit dernière. 

Alors que mes yeux glissent sur son visage, calme et pâle dans le sommeil, je me retrouve submergé par une émotion indéchiffrable. J'essaie d'oublier la soudaine réalisation que cette figure ne montrera jamais des signes de vieillesse. Les rides d'expérience et de sagesse qui marquent la plupart d'entre nous ne sillonneront jamais sa peau. Il ne sera jamais magnifique. Il ne cessera jamais d'être magnifique. 

Il est en train de rêver. Je vois sa figure se contracter, ses yeux remuant derrière ses paupières. Ses lèvres forment des mots silencieux. Il gémit faiblement et ses sourcils se resserrent, puis il murmure des choses impossibles à comprendre. Je me retrouve à espérer que ce rêve est un bon et j'essaie de me convaincre que tout ce que je veux est éviter un autre contact émotionnel. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je vois sa figure se tordre en une grimace et je mords ma lèvre avec appréhension quand sa respiration devient plus saccadée. 

Avant de savoir ce que je fais, j'ai parcouru l'espace entre nos deux chaises. « Potter », je murmure, et ma main secoue son épaule. A ce contact, le garçon hurle et agite sauvagement ses bras. Un poing serré entre en collision plutôt brutalement avec mon nez. Je tombe sur le sol.

__

Tu l'as mérité, espèce de cinglé pathétique. Je pose la main sur ma blessure et me demande vaguement où se trouve ma colonne vertébrale. Elle semble avoir été déplacée. 

« Oh mon dieu. Professeur – je ». Le corps glisse en bas du fauteuil et s'agenouille devant moi. Il enlève ma main de ma figure. « Je suis désolé. Je pensais que vous étiez…quand…hem. Désolé. » Au début je crains que cette chaise n'ait détruit ses capacités à parler, puis je me souviens qu'il n'a jamais su s'exprimer par des phrases complètes.

Le contact a été plus surprenant que douloureux. Je recouvre rapidement et me relève. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de retourner dans votre dortoir. »

« Oh, j'étais…je veux dire, je me sentais mal…vous savez. A propos de cette chaise. J'étais – inquiet. Pour vous. Alors je suis resté. » _Inquiet. _Il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de ce que je vais lui faire une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mes esprits. Gamin stupide. « Mais vous avez l'air d'aller bien maintenant. » 

Bien sûr, je vais bien. Mais comment a-t-il été capable de passer toute la nuit dans cette chaise sans avoir été transformé en un morceau de caoutchouc géant ? « Qu'avez-vous fait à ce fauteuil ? », je lui demande. Son sourire gêné devient malicieux et je le hais pour ça.

« J'ai utilisé le mot de passe. »

J'attends. Je ne lui demanderai pas de quel mot il s'agit. Il veut que je le fasse et il attend aussi. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et il soutient mon regard, me défiant. Oh bon Dieu, c'est ridicule. « Bon, vous allez me le dire, oui ou non ? » 

Il sourit d'un air moqueur et semble bien trop content de lui-même. « Harry. »

__

Evidemment.

********************************

Haha, je vous avais dit que Harry n'était pas un p'tit gosse innocent !! Il a tout de même frappé Roguinouchet…héhé on rêve toutes secrètement de le faire… ) Oki oki reviews ??


	7. II L'entraînement

****

Disclaimer : Alors ici rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire à Cybèle (fic anglaise au départ), moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice sans imagination………sniff

****

Genre : Bon c'est un slash Harry/Sevie, mais rassurez-vous IL Y A une histoire, contrairement à la plupart des fics entre gars où les moindres prétextes sont bons pour se retourner dans tous les coins, ce que je déplore 

personnellement. (mais heu, c'est pas une fic pour gosse non plus) ^-^ Première partie R pis ce bon vieux NC17! 

****

Quand ? : Ca commence deux semaines après que Voldy soit revenu à la vie (pitié soyez sympa oubliez le merveilleux ordre du phénix juste pour cette histoire) 

****

Note de la traductrice : Bé vi je l'ai dit je ne suis hélas pas l'auteur de ce petit chef d'oeuvre (nan nan chuis sérieuse j'exagère pas) mais je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de cette histoire (pourtant l'anglais et moi……….hem hem, comme dirait Umbridge !) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi, j'ai tout de même passé pas mal d'heures pour finir de la lire et je dois dire que j'ai été soufflée par la fin………… ^-^

Ha vi, NC17 now ! (et dans ce chapitre les allusions et pensées de Rogue deviennent de plus en plus….. « intéressantes » de ce point de vue-là… )

**ATTENTION ATTENTION à CETTE FIN DE CHAPITRE POUR LES AMES SENSIBLES !!! (naaan** ** pas de lemon)**

***********************

**Miya Black:** Le cadeau de Harry...vi si tu sais où ça se vend je prends tout de suite!! lol

**Caroline: **Severus est TOUJOURS génial!!! ^-^

**Na-chan: **Les doigts de Harry sur Sev'....le veinard... j'avoue qu'en traduisant je me suis posée la question...mais non, Harry est bien trop timoré pour ça, pis ça faisait bizarre quand même...de plus, je pense que si c'était réellement Harry, Rogui se serait plutôt écrié "Diantre quelle est cette chose velue et humaine qui ose me toucher?! Broou!!" plutôt que de gémir comme dans l'histoire.....mdr Vi je pensais aussi que vu qu'au chap préceédent, ils se sont saoulés la gueu***, on aurait droit à une petite scène de chansonnettes, de strip-tease ou je sais pas moi, le genre de trucs qu'on fait habituellement quand on a...hem...trop bu....enfin, c'est ce que moi je fais en tout cas.....loooool

**DarkWest: **Oki mais ta "bienséance" motive pas mal ça je peux te l'assurer!! lol Moi aussi je trouve ça triste que Harry et Voldy doivent mourir.....je les imaginais, marchant main dans la main avec le petit rogui gambadant autour d'eux....c'aurait été tellement mignon ^-^ 

**Mangafana: **Quand va-t-il se décoincer? Héhé mais c'est ce qu'il fait petit à petit...d'ailleurs ses yeux ont tendance à traîner un peu partout...(tu verras ce que je veux dire si tu lis ce chapitre....) ;)

**Ansuku: **A quand le slash? Mais heu c'en est déjà un, non? Y a pas que le....enfin "slash" ne signifie pas automatiquement "ramene-toi ici que je te déculotte" j'espère?? Pasque chuis pas pressée d'écrire ce genre de scènes, mouwa, bien que ça me fait rire de les lires....lool

****

Si vous êtes prêt II : Le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre 2 : l'entraînement.

« Alors, on va travailler sur quoi cette fois-ci ? »

« Le tranplanage. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre et je vois de l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Tout compte fait, le garçon en sait assez pour être effrayé. Je suis presque impressionné. 

« Mais je suis trop jeune. »

« Enfreindre les règles vous concerne soudainement, Potter ? »

Bien sûr, il n'a rien à faire des lois. Il voudrait juste mais le faire croire. J'adore voir son courage de Gryffondor flancher. Soudain, j'aime ça encore plus qu'avant.

« C'est juste que si, vous savez…je…hem…perds…quelque chose. »

Je me permets un rictus sinistre. Avec les ombres dansantes projetées par les torches dans la pièce, j'imagine que je dois vraiment avoir l'air diabolique. Il déglutit nerveusement et commence à remuer sur place. Je me demande si je devrais lui dire qu'il est en sécurité avec toutes ces protections mises en place, et que de toute façon tous les morceaux de son corps resteront dans la même pièce que lui. Non. Laissons-le se tracasser. 

« Je vous suggère de le faire correctement, alors. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent et il hoche rigoureusement la tête. Il prend une profonde respiration et je peux voir le voir se préparer mentalement. 

« Nous commencerons cet après-midi. Vous devriez peut-être essayer de dormir un peu avant. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à chercher votre tête un peu partout simplement parce que vous ne savez pas vous concentrer proprement. »

Il cligne des yeux. Puis acquiesce. Et cligne à nouveau des yeux. Hochant encore une fois la tête, il se dirige vers les lits jumeaux et tombe sur le sien en soupirant. Je le suis et m'allonge dans le lit voisin, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir. Si le gosse reste tranquille, je pourrai me concentrer sur mon propre entraînement. Je l'entends se débarrasser de ses chaussures et se glisser sous les couvertures.

Je respire profondément et me concentre pour acheminer toute l'énergie de mon corps jusqu'à mon esprit. S'entraîner soi-même à « oublier » certaines informations selon sa propre volonté est quelque chose de réellement difficile à accomplir. J'ai d'abord acquis cette capacité quand j'étais Mangemort puis je l'ai utilisée en tant qu'espion pour Dumbledore. L'astuce consiste à relier l'information et tout sentiment qui va avec à un mot-clé choisi au hasard et totalement sans rapport. Pour cela, j'ai choisi le mot _Moksha_, qui me semble suffisamment éloigné du thème de Harry Potter et me garantit que toute donnée ne sera pas perdue. Aucune autre torture, si ce n'est le Véritaserum, ne réussira à extirper le moindre renseignement tant que le processus ne sera pas enclenché. Le mot sera une sorte de bannière, et si tout fonctionne comme prévu, je serai conscient que cette information est stockée quelque part, mais pour la récupérer je devrai faire appel à une technique de self-hypnose. 

Je crois que je devine la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché jusqu'à présent. Avant, lorsque je recourrais à cette méthode, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Maintenant c'est plus histoire de sauver ma raison. Préserver ma santé mentale. Connaître le destin du garçon me bouleverse et surpasse mes propres résolutions : ressentir quoique ce soit envers le gosse en dehors de mon devoir vis-à-vis de lui est inacceptable. Pour ne pas dire dangereux.

Je commence à me focalise sur le mot, en gardant une image claire dans mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que chaque inspiration, chaque battement de cœur se nourrisse de ce mot. Une fois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dans mon esprit, je rejoue ma conversation avec Dumbledore.

__

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité à propos de Harry. Ce que je vais vous révéler, Severus, le garçon ne doit pas savoir. Mais je pense que vous devez comprendre l'importance de votre travail… »

Ses mots deviennent des liens auquel le mot Moksha est rattaché. L'appréhension et le pressentiment que je me souviens avoir ressentis à ce moment les imprègnent. 

__

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes courant à propos de la quête d'immortalité de Voldemort. Il a essayé une grande quantité de sortilèges, avant de se décider pour l'un d'entre eux – peut-être le plus sombre et le plus sinistre possible. Le rituel comporte deux parties. La première demande des années de préparation et est horriblement douloureuse. Elle consiste à extraire l'âme du corps. Beaucoup de personnes meurent avant d'avoir pu la terminer. Voldemort a accompli la première tâche. »

Ecoeurement. Colère. Une vague impression de stupéfaction, teintée d'une légère envie. Les émotions m'enflamment à nouveau. Elles parcourent mes veines et sont propulsées à chaque mot.

__

« Ensuite, pour survivre à ce rituel…. »

« Professeur Rogue ? » 

Une voix étouffée me rappelle à moi et pendant un moment je suis désorienté. J'ouvre mes yeux et reprends conscience de mon corps, de la froideur de la pièce, du garçon dans le lit à côté du mien. Les mots se dissolvent dans mon esprit et se dispersent comme de la poussière. Bordel de merde. 

********************

« Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Avant que je puisse le stopper, un grognement de frustration s'échappe de ma gorge. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dis-je sèchement.

« Est-ce que je peux mourir ? » demande-t-il et je commence à paniquer.

« Quoi ? »

«Si je me retrouve en morceaux, je veux dire. »

Je me demande si mon soupir de soulagement est audible. « Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter. Croyez-vous vraiment que le directeur vous permettrait de mourir ? » Ma phrase flotte au-dessus de mon lit pendant un moment avant de me retomber brutalement dans l'estomac. Je prends une longue inspiration pour me calmer. « Non, vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Le pire qui puisse vous arriver est d'être effroyablement défiguré », dis-je pour le rassurer et j'ai un sourire sardonique lorsque j'imagine l'expression sur sa figure. 

« Mais, comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Je veux dire, comment une personne peut-elle se retrouver en plusieurs morceaux et rester quand même vivante ? »

Le gosse pense comme un moldu. Et un moldu particulièrement stupide. A-t-il pensé à demander comment quelqu'un pouvait toucher un vulgaire déchet et se retrouver transporté ailleurs grâce à ça ? Non. A-t-il jamais pensé à demander comment son psychopathe de parrain pouvait se transformer en chien sans que cela semble altérer ses capacités intellectuelles ? Non. Ou comment Voldemort était capable d'extraire son âme de son corps et continuer à vivre?

Bien sûr que non, il ne sait rien à propos de ça.

« Répondre à votre question, Mr Potter, demanderait le temps qu'il nous reste pour compléter votre apprentissage. En bref, vous êtes capable de vivre parce que vos membres ne sont pas détachés de votre corps. Ils sont simplement éloignés. Si vous vous intéressez à la partie physique de la magie, je suggère d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Ou peut-être de vous renseigner auprès de votre amie Granger. Je suis certain qu'elle a déjà dévoré une petite centaine de livres sur le sujet. A présent taisez-vous et dormez. »

« Vous n'en avez jamais eu assez d'être méchant ? » Il n'y a aucune trace de colère. Sa question est posée avec une curiosité détachée. Ce qui me rend encore plus furieux. Comment ose-t-il me demander ça ?

« Je vous demande pardon ! »

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas vraiment méchant. » _Je le suis_, me hurle ma conscience avec une indignation presque enfantine. « A l'intérieur, je veux dire. »

« Bien que j'admets qu'il serait réellement fascinant d'entendre votre analyse de mon _moi-profond_, Potter, je dois insister pour que vous vous rappeliez à qui vous parlez. Vous l'avez peut-être oublié, mais je suis votre professeur. Je dois vous demander de me traiter avec le respect que mon statut mérite. Est-ce clair ? » Ma voix tremble avec la rage réprimée et l'étonnement qu'il ait une fois de plus franchi la ligne pourtant distincte qui sépare nos positions. Il redevient silencieux et je ressens une impression de triomphe. Cette impression passe rapidement à l'irritation lorsqu'il continue. 

« Je ne suis pas irrespectueux. Je pense juste… » Il s'arrête et mon cerveau carbure à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une remarque qui le ferait se taire. Je commence à me demander si c'est encore possible. « Vous savez, la nuit dernière, quand vous étiez dans ce fauteuil, vous aviez l'air tellement…différent. Je veux dire, votre visage. Vous aviez l'air, je ne sais pas, heureux. C'était chouette. J'aimerai seulement que les autres gens voient comment vous êtes réellement. »

Comment je suis réellement. Merlin aidez-moi, mais je suis curieux. Je décide de laisser le gosse continuer à délirer et se noyer dans sa propre folie. « Je vois. Et comment suis-je réellement, Mr Potter ? Je vous en prie, éclairez-moi avec votre clairvoyante perception de moi-même. » 

Je l'entends s'asseoir et je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de me redresser pour le regarder.

« Et bien, vous êtes impossible, pour commencer. Puis sarcastique, et désagréable. Mais au-dessous de tout ça, vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment bien. » Sale petit emmerdeur. Comment ose-t-il ? Je grince des dents et il continue. « Je veux dire, je vous embête depuis pas mal de temps. Mais vous continuez à faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour m'aider. Et ne dites pas que c'est uniquement à cause de Dumbledore. Vous auriez pu perdre votre travail la nuit où vous m'avez laissé rester dans votre chambre, mais vous l'avez fait quand même. Et Dumbledore ne vous a pas forcé à accepter mes visites tous les soirs. Il m'a juste donné la permission. Vous auriez pu refuser, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, donc ce n'est pas la raison. L'autre explication est qu'au fond de vous vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Je pense que vous auriez fait la même chose pour n'importe qui. »

Je laisse le garçon finir et chaque mot qu'il ajoute attise un peu plus ma rage. Je suis pétrifié. Je ne sais pas à quelle accusation je dois réagir en premier. Le gosse m'acculé dans un coin. Si je lui dit que je n'aurais pas fait ça pour n'importe qui, il en tirera l'absurde conclusion que je m'intéresse à lui. Et si je ne nie pas que je me sens concerné par le bien-être des autres personnes, il fera la conclusion tout aussi absurde que je suis gentil. En effet.

«Est-ce qu'il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, Mr Potter, que j'endurais votre présence simplement parce que le pathétique étalage de sentiments auquel vous m'aviez confronté la dernière période m'avait écoeuré au point que je préférais vous voir hanter mes appartements toutes les nuits plutôt que d'avoir à supporter à nouveau vos scènes mélodramatiques ? » Je le regarde et vois son visage, sans expression une fois de plus. Le soulagement m'emplit.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Sa voix craque et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire : « Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que vous ressentez ? » Je frissonne et je me dis que c'est à cause de la froideur de l'air et que ça n'a rien à voir avec sa voix. Je m'arme de courage et répond :

« Non, Potter. En réalité, mon ambition secrète est de jouer les conseillers pour gosses perturbés. »

« Donc vous pensez que je suis fou. Dans ce cas désolé, professeur, à partir de maintenant je ne vous ennuierai plus avec mes sentiments. »

« Oh bon dieu. Potter, cessez de vous comporter comme un gosse. Je ne vous permettrai pas de jouer au martyre devant moi. »

Il se couche et me tourne le dos. Je sors du lit en essayant de déterminer si oui ou non je suis heureux d'avoir ressuscité la haine que le garçon avait autrefois à mon égard. Ma conscience m'applaudit un recoin plus faible me maudit de me comporter en parfait salopard insensible.

Heureusement, ma conscience réussit à soumettre l'autre partie à sa volonté. 

*************************

« Concentrez-vous, Potter. » Nos deux premiers essais ont été plutôt bons. Mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, en tout cas. Inspirer de la peur, je me rappelle, est la meilleur des méthodes d'apprentissage. Je m'en sers dans ma classe depuis des années. Si les étudiants sont effrayés, ils prêtent plus attention à ce qu'ils font. Il y a bien sûr des exceptions. Neville Longdubat ne serait pas foutu de faire quoi que ce soit correctement même s'il était menacé d'une mort horriblement douloureuse.

Bien sûr, je suis toujours révulsé lorsque je dois rattacher les morceaux qu'il laisse derrière lui. Il est énervant de voir le gosse sans ses lèvres. Il peut à peine dissimuler son embarras et l'humiliation ne l'aide pas à se concentrer. 

« Rappelez-vous, vous devez être conscient de chaque partie de votre corps, jusqu'au ongles de vos pieds. Les pointes de vos cheveux. Imaginez-vous entièrement. Avez-vous l'image en tête ? » Il respire profondément et ferme ses yeux. Après un moment, hoche la tête. « Ok. A présent projetez cette image dans la pièce. Essayez à nouveau. » Ses sourcils se serrent avec concentration et soudain, il disparaît avec un pop.

Enfin…quelque chose comme ça.

Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de lui rappeler de penser également à ses vêtements. Je l'entends réapparaître dans la pièce au moment où je vois ses habits tomber sur le sol. Il pousse un faible cri et j'ai la brève vision du coin de l'œil d'un corps nu qui s'écrase par terre. Un éclat de rire m'échappe. 

L'hilarité du moment dissout la tension croissante qui s'était installée entre nous depuis notre dispute de ce matin. Le garçon a été professionnel et discipliné et je me dis en moi-même que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Enfin, je devrais l'être. Si je n'en suis pas totalement mécontent, j'ai l'impression, sans savoir pourquoi, que je ne suis pas aussi satisfait que je devrais l'être. Son expression neutre n'est pas une tentative de jouer à ce jeu. Cela ne m'irrite pas. Il se protège. Ou moi, peut-être. Probablement les deux. 

Je ramasse ses vêtements avec lenteur et j'en profite pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas laissé de morceaux derrière lui. Il n'y en a pas. Ce qui veut dire que le gosse a réussi. Ce n'est pas un petit exploit, après seulement trois essais. La seule chose qu'il reste à améliorer est de le faire sans penser. Satisfait de nos progrès, je traverse le salon et lui tends ses vêtements. Il les saisit d'un geste vif et je lui tourne le dos.

« Je suis impressionné, Potter. Vous avez fait bien mieux que je ne l'espérais. »

« Ouais. Vachement réussi », grommelle-t-il. « Oh je sais, désolé. Mon langage. »

« Ca arrive à tout le monde, Potter. Le transplanage est quelque chose de difficile à maîtriser. Soyez heureux de n'avoir perdu que vos habits. Ca aurait pu être bien pire. »

« Ok. C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner. »

Je me tourne alors qu'il commence à enfiler son T-shirt. Mon regard est attiré par une traînée de poils sombres partant de son nombril jusqu'à son jeans, et je ne réussis pas à en détacher le regard avant que le t-shirt ne la recouvre. Mes yeux se lèvent pour rencontrer les siens et je devine qu'il a remarqué que je l'observais béatement. Je cherche dans ses yeux la peur que je m'attends à y trouver. Il me regarde avec un air légèrement confus, rehaussé par…quelque chose d'autre. J'évite de laisser la culpabilité s'installer dans mes yeux.

« Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause », dis-je en maudissant mon souffle court. Je sors ma baguette et fais amener des sandwiches et du thé de Poudlard. M'asseyant au bureau, j'essaie de chasser l'image qui semble maintenant gravée dans ma conscience. Il me suit un moment plus tard et s'assit. 

Il mange silencieusement. Je me dégoûte.

******************** 

« 'jour. »

Il est assis jambes croisées sur son lit et il me semble qu'il était en train de m'observer. Je cligne des yeux pour me réveiller. 

« Quel heure est-il ? » Je regarde l'horloge sur la table de nuit et je cligne à nouveau des yeux pour être sûr que je vois correctement. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites réveillé à 3h du matin, Potter ? ». Question stupide.

« Je n'étais pas fatigué », ment-il. Il dormait profondément lorsque j'ai réussi moi-même à m'endormir. Je m'assieds et allume la lampe. Je peux le voir nettement maintenant et je remarque que derrière ses lunettes ses yeux sont rougis par manque de sommeil. Il sourit faiblement. « Désolé si je vous ai réveillé. »

« Non, vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. J'ai… » _eu un rêve. _Un rêve assez perturbant et déplaisant j'ai honte d'avoir laisser mon cerveau imaginer ça. Bordel qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Le gosse a 15 ans. Mon estomac se crispe alors que le flash de cette image me revient en tête. Je secoue physiquement ma tête pour m'en débarrasser. « Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. »

« Vous étiez en train de sourire. C'est dommage que vous vous soyez réveillé » dit-il avant de sembler réaliser l'aveu de sa déclaration. « Enfin, c'est pas que je…je n'étais pas…aucune importance. Désolé. » Il retombe sur son oreiller, mais ses yeux restent ouverts.

« Potter - »

« Je vous regardais seulement parce que ça me calme. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus. » Il y a de la contradiction dans sa voix et de l'appréhension. J'aimerai lui demander de s'expliquer, mais je n'y arrive pas. De son côté, il a réussi à me cacher presque chacune de ses émotions depuis les deux semaines que nous sommes ici. Il a insisté pour tenir la promesse que nous avons faite le premier jour de notre arrivée. Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour m'avoir regardé dormir. J'ai fait la même chose à de maintes occasions. C'est assez relaxant. Et s'il a besoin de se calmer, alors…

« Vous rêviez de quoi ? », je lui demande, ce qui me dépouille ainsi de mon titre de « Salopard méchant et sans cœur » que j'ai tenu à conserver.

« Je n'ai pas…», commence-t-il avant de soupirer. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » 

« Bien. Dites-moi au moins si ça a un rapport avec Voldemort. » L'impatience se fait sentir dans ma voix et je m'en veux pour ça. Ensuite je me demande pourquoi je devrais m'en vouloir pour quelque chose comme ça. J'en ai le droit. Le gosse est têtu. 

« Non. Ecoutez, ce n'était rien. »

Je serre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de l'insulter. Une fois que je me suis suffisamment calmé, je parle : « Je reconnais que cela ne me concerne pas, mais je crois que si vous ne voulez pas parler de ce qui vous dérange, vous n'arriverez jamais à en venir à bout. » Et voilà. Je suis devenu le thérapeute officiel du gosse. _Tu le regretteras. _Je le regrette déjà.

« Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien. Bon dieu, vous êtes la personne la plus contradictoire que j'aie jamais rencontrée. » Il roule sur le côté pour me faire face. Ses yeux sont rétrécis et brillent avec colère. « Une minute vous me traitez de bébé pleurnicheur, et la minute d'après vous vous attendez à ce que je vous ouvre mon coeur. Peut-être que c'est vous qui devriez venir à bout de quelque chose, Professeur. » Il se remet sur son dos et cache sa figure. Je le fixe et prétends ne pas remarquer qu'il a touché juste. 

« Potter - »

« Oui je sais. Modérer mon ton. »

Insolent petit emmerdeur. « En tant que professeur, je suis obligé de m'assurer de votre bien-être. » 

Il renifle avec indignation. « Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça. Il y a assez de personnes qui se disent concernées par mon bien-être. » J'acquiesce mentalement avant de me décider à le faire verbalement lorsqu'il soupire fortement et dit : « Est-ce que nous pourrions juste arrêter, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous, professeur. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. » Sa voix craque sous l'intensité de sa déclaration et ma propre colère s'évapore.

Je ferme les yeux et notre discussion se rejoue dans ma tête. Je me rends compte que la frontière a été franchie une fois de plus et que c'est de ma faute. Je me sens soudainement ridicule à l'idée que lui et moi allons passer le reste de la nuit à cogiter jusqu'à en devenir dingue. Et le seul moyen d'y remédier est de…

__

Non.

« Potter - »

Ne fais pas ça.

« Je m'excuse. »

Espèce d'abruti invertébré. 

« J'aimerais que vous sachiez que mon offre de discuter avec vous était sincère et tient toujours. Bien peu de personnes peuvent comprendre ce par quoi vous êtes passé, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que j'en fais partie. »

Le silence qui suit ma proposition est assez long pour que la bête cinglée à l'intérieur de moi qui me l'a suggérée se fasse tabasser par ma conscience, ma fierté, et assez bizarrement, mon coeur. Finalement, le silence est brisé par un rire sans joie. « Je vous remercie, professeur. Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment pas. » Le petit enculé. Comment ose-t-il rejeter ma générosité ? Que veut-il de plus ? Que j'aille près de lui pour lui caresser la tête comme sa mère ?

« Bon sang, Potter. Si vous ne me dites pas ce qui vous tracasse, je vous lance un sort pour oser vous foutre de moi. » 

« Mais professeur, je ne peux pas - »

« Potter, crachez le morceau. »

« Je suis gay, lâche-t-il finalement. Enfin je pense. » 

Il a raison. Je ne comprends pas. Encore une autre chose que je devrais apprendre à oublier une fois que mon cerveau fonctionnera à nouveau. J'entends soudainement la voix bien distincte d'une bouteille de Brandy qui m'appelle depuis ma valise. Je me lève pour aller la chercher, me décidant à recommencer à faire ce que me dicte ma conscience. Une fois que j'aurai digéré le choc. 

*******************

Je vous l'avais je vous l'avais dit !! Je m'en souvenais pas, j'avais la bouche jusque par terre lorsque je suis tombé sur LA phrase (je veux dire, je pensais pas que ça venait si tôt). Mais pourquoi les mecs les plus beaux sont-ils toujours gays ??? Bon, je vous laisse, je reviens dans 5 minutes, je vais changer de sexe. Vous me laissez de reviews pendant ce temps-là, histoire de m'encourager pour mon opération, et – accessoirement – me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap ? (moi en tout cas j'adore !!!) ^-^

Gaeriel, ex-woman bien décidé(e) à récupérer son ch'tit pubère à lunettes complexé ! 


	8. II Se réveler

****

Disclaimer : Alors ici rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire à Cybèle (fic anglaise au départ), moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice sans imagination………sniff

****

Genre : Bon c'est un slash Harry/Sevie, mais rassurez-vous IL Y A une histoire, contrairement à la plupart des fics entre gars où les moindres prétextes sont bons pour se retourner dans tous les coins, ce que je déplore 

personnellement. (mais heu, c'est pas une fic pour gosse non plus) ^-^ Première partie R pis ce bon vieux NC17! 

****

Quand ? : Ca commence deux semaines après que Voldy soit revenu à la vie (pitié soyez sympa oubliez le merveilleux ordre du phénix juste pour cette histoire) 

****

Note de la traductrice : Bé vi je l'ai dit je ne suis hélas pas l'auteur de ce petit chef d'oeuvre (nan nan chuis sérieuse j'exagère pas) mais je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de cette histoire (pourtant l'anglais et moi……….hem hem, comme dirait Umbridge !) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi, j'ai tout de même passé pas mal d'heures pour finir de la lire et je dois dire que j'ai été soufflée par la fin………… ^-^

Ha vi, NC17 now ! ^-^

**Lalouve**: Les réactions de Harry ne collent pas trop? Vi j'avoue qu'il y a kek ptits changements mais d'un autre côté un an est déjà passé...pis c'est sûr que si tu fais référence à l'Ordre du phénix....(mais chut) ;)

**Miss Serpentard:** Malheureuse tu n'avais pas encore mis de review?? Argh je devrais t'ensorceler!! (non non pars po je rigolais...j'ai BESOIN de savoir que des gens lisent cette fic, c'est maladif j'y peux rien, la thérapie a pas fonctionné...) edr

**Clau**: Lâcher?? Meuh non là y a pas de prob ça me prend mes journées (j'ai rien d'autre à faire, sauf peut-être étudier math pour mon exam, mais....naaan, c'est secondaire, ça) ^-^ Au fait je me demandais...tu es une fille ou un garçon? (vi ton pseudo m'aide pas beaucoup...) En fait ma question générale c'est est-ce qu'il y a des gars sur ff.net???

**Na-Chan: **Hm, dumbledore fait toujours comme s'il savait tout, mais là j'avoue que je me pose des questions...de toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé, après tout...mais je crois que Dumbledore ne sait rien, ou au contraire se doute de quelque chose, ça dépend ce qui motive sa réaction à la fin de ce chapitre...perso je cherche toujours! lol

**Mangafana**: J'ai eu la trouille en lisant ta phrase (trop vite), j'avais lu "il fait un rêve avec Cho"; ça m'aurait...bon je l'aurais tué. Fiou la scène avec la "mémorisation à volonté" ça a été un calvaire à traduire, parce qu'en plus il fallait comprendre avant!! Et comme la réflexion et moi ça fait 2...c'était pas gagné...lol

**Valérie**: Pourquoi?? Mais c'est ce que je me demande!! A l'école j'ai des potes super mignons et...ben ils sortent ensemble (que de viande gâchée) mdrrr D'un autre côté tu veux coller Rogue avec qui? Hermione, Chourave, Mac Gonagall? Bon limite Trelawney, mais ça ferait pas crédible...lol

******************************

****

Si vous êtes prêt II : Le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre 3 : Se révéler.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas du vous le dire. »

« Bien sûr que non vous n'auriez pas du me le dire. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait alors ? » fais-je sèchement avant de boire une grande gorgée de mon verre. « Vraiment, Potter. De tous les problèmes que vous auriez pu me confier, bon dieu pourquoi avez-vous choisi celui-là ? ».

Il s'assied dans la chaise opposée à la mienne et hausse les épaules : ses yeux restent fixés sur le sol entre nous. « Je vous ai dit que vous ne voudriez pas le savoir, mais vous avez insisté. Et de toute façon, vous l'aviez déjà deviné, alors. » 

« Quoi ? » Bordel de quoi parle-t-il ?

« La dernière fois que nous étions que nous étions ici. »

Mon esprit commence à fouiller dans ma mémoire et je mets le doigt dessus. _« Vous devez certainement être une tapette, vous aussi. »_ Mon estomac fait un bond. _Idiot !_ « Potter, j'essayais seulement de vous provoquer, à ce moment-là. Soyez assuré que cette nouvelle est une surprise totale pour moi. » Voilà pourquoi c'est difficile. « Et quand je vous ai proposé de me parler, c'était à propos de votre rêve. »

Je le regarde. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens pendant un moment puis se détournent. Je crois apercevoir du rose sur ses joues. Il me vient à l'esprit que c'est justement son rêve dont nous sommes en train de parler. J'ai la nausée. Il me regarde en essayant de se décontracter. Je repousse ma vanité et essaie de me convaincre que c'est mieux que l'autre alternative. Je vide mon verre et m'en sers un autre.

« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un peu ? » Je l'observe un instant en écoutant vaguement une voix dissuasive dans ma tête. Ma conscience ne semble pas encore avoir totalement recouvré. Avec un soupir, j'apporte un second verre et lui tends. « Merci. »

« Santé », je murmure avant de boire. Nous restons assis en silence pendant un long moment et j'essaie de me calmer. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une méthode tout à fait professionnelle pour traiter ce genre de situation. Et je suis quasi sûr que la stupeur horrifiée n'est pas une réaction très professionnelle. Je suis un professeur. Et le boulot des professeurs est d'orienter…Oh bon dieu, je ne suis pas un modèle. Le gosse aurait certainement du réaliser ça lorsqu'il m'a été envoyé. Au diable le professionnalisme. Quand je le regarde à nouveau, je me rends compte qu'il fait de même. Il sourit.

« Je crois que ça vous rend encore plus mal à l'aise que moi. » Il boit son verre à petites gorgées, puis fais une grimace, en frissonnant. 

« Hm. Laissez-moi vous dire pourquoi. Il y a certaines choses à propos des gens qui ne m'intéressent pas du tout. La sexualité est au premier rang. Ai-je besoin d'énoncer l'évidence que ça ne me concerne pas du tout ? »

Il avale ce qui reste dans son verre en une gorgée puis me le tend. Je lui en sers un autre. « Soyez prudent avec ça. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à vous porter jusqu'à votre lit », dis-je avant de rougir pour la première fois en 20 ans. Potter, malgré ma rougeur, rigole. Sale petit con. Je le foudroie du regard et bois, essayant d'ignorer ma propre déclaration, qui ne cesse de me trotter dans ma tête. 

« Je me sens mieux », dit-il. Je hausse un sourcil. « Depuis que nous sommes ici, les choses ont été bizarres. »

« Intéressant. Je dirais justement que c'est maintenant que les choses commencent à être bizarres. »

« Ca vous dérange tant que ça ? »

« Oui .»

« Désolé. A cause de certaines choses, je pensais – aucune importance. » Il fixe mon visage pendant un instant avant de détourner son regard vers le feu. 

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que vous comprendriez. »

__

Enculé. Putain. Merde. Ma conscience secoue frénétiquement sa tête. Je prends une profonde respiration. « Je vois. »

« Donc vous ne l'êtes pas. Gay. » Ses yeux rencontrent les miens à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui détourne le regard.

__

Ne lui répond pas.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de mon orientation. » 

Oh, ça c'était intelligent. Tu aurais aussi bien pu accrocher un fleur rose sur ta poitrine et commencer à danser dans la pièce en chantant « Nous sommes de la même famille ». Et merde.

Un sourire qui signifie « je le savais » flotte sur ses lèvres. Il lève son verre pour le vider.

« Peu importe ce que vous pensez avoir découvert sur moi, Mr Potter, vos petits camarades conspirateurs ne doivent pas savoir. »

« Oh, bon dieu. Professeur, si je voulais leur dire, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas leur expliquer comment je l'ai découvert. En plus, si qui que ce soit devait savoir, c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter. Vous êtes le « Roi de Serpentard », pas vrai ? »

Je ricane à cette référence à ma carte. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre sombre secret est en sécurité avec moi. » Le sarcasme est présent dans ma voix, mais à en juger par la tête du gosse il n'a pas relevé l'insulte subtile. 

« Je sais. Je vous fais confiance. »

Il ne l'a vraiment pas distinguée. Et maintenant il a réussi à me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. « Vous avez dit « Je pense », cela signifie-t-il que vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Si je pense que j'en suis sûr ? » Une question. Il n'est même pas sûr de penser qu'il en est sûr. Je renifle avec impatience. 

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous êtes gay ? » Il boit une longue gorgée et baisse les yeux. Je soupire. Puisqu'il insiste pour me déballer tout ça, pourquoi est-moi qui doit lui extirper tous les détails ? « Bon, donc vous n'êtes pas attiré par les filles ? J'avais pensé que vous et Granger… »

« Mon dieu, non ! » s'étrangle-t-il. « C'est ma meilleure amie. Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru l'article de Skeeter ? »

Ce souvenir m'arrache un sourire mauvais. J'ai été réellement odieux à ce moment-là. Je repousse la nostalgie de ces jours où je pouvais encore rabaisser le gosse et l'humilier jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit furieux. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas fait attention à cet article. Et je ne suis certainement pas assez fou pour croire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans les magazines pour sorcières. « Donc les filles ne vous attirent pas. »

« Et bien, il y a eu cette fille de Serdaigle. Mais je crois que c'était plus parce que c'était une super joueuse de Quidditch. »

Je ravale un rire. _Donc, il était en fait attiré par le balai de la fille. _Le cliché est presque trop flagrant. « Oui, l'amour et le Quidditch...ils sont indissociables. » 

Il me regarde avec une expression de reproche avant de sourire. « Très drôle. »

« Bon, dans ce cas est-ce les garçons qui vous intéressent ? » J'ai failli dire « hommes », mais je me suis retenu à temps. _Ne prends pas tes souhaits_… Stop.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter – si vous ne savez pas si vous êtes attiré par les filles ou par les garçons, comment en avez-vous tiré l'absurde conclusion que vous êtes gay ? » Comment ai-je fait pour me mêler à cette conversation ?

« Et bien, j'étais en train d'y réfléchir lorsque vous avez insisté pour que je vous dise ce qui n'allait pas ! » s'écrie-t-il, s'excusant juste après. Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment puis il parle à nouveau. « Quand l'avez-vous su ? Je veux dire, comment… »

Il ne continue pas. A présent, nous sommes arrivés dans la partie de la discussion où je vais maudire mes capacités de réflexion fortement ralenties par la consommation d'alcool. Il y a cependant quelques petites choses que le gosse ne devrait pas savoir à propos de son père. Je suis tellement frappé par l'ironie que ma tête commence à tourner et j'en oublie presque la question du garçon.

« Professeur ? Désolé. Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire - »

« J'étais jeune. J'ai développé des sentiments pour un adolescent de mon âge. » Une vieille rancœur se glisse furtivement jusqu'à ma langue. Je la ravale en même temps que ce qu'il reste dans mon verre. Je n'arrive pas à regarder le gosse qui, je m'en fais la remarque une fois de plus, est le portrait tout craché de son père. Sauf les yeux – le seul trait remarquable que cette femme horriblement ennuyeuse possédait. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Oh, nous avons eu quelques petites divergences. Il a décidé d'être franc, décidé de dire à tous ses amis que j'étais un pervers et que je lui courais après, avant d'épouser la femme la plus inintéressante qu'il soit. Ensuite il s'est trouvé sur la trajectoire d'un sortilège mortel et 10 ans plus tard, son fils homosexuel est revenu pour me hanter.

Après réflexion : « Rien. Il a évolué sur le droit chemin, ce que je n'ai pas fait. »

« C'est triste. Désolé. »

Oui, tu peux l'être. « Je l'ai plutôt bien vécu. » _Menteur._

****************************

Je décide d'entamer un bref changement de sujet avant de détruire le piédestal sur lequel le gosse a placé son père. Non que je n'eus pas aimé voir les ses illusions voler en éclat et se disperser autour de lui, mais j'ai l'intuition que je pourrais en faire sortir quelque chose de bien pire. J'enfouis le sujet aussi profondément que je peux dans ma conscience et essaie de ne plus y penser.

« Et bien, maintenant que nous avons eu cette petite conversation à cœur ouvert, je dois insister pour que vous me disiez ce que je veux savoir. Parlez-moi de vos rêves. » Sa bouche s'ouvre béatement et il rougit. « Pas ce genre de rêves, stupide gosse, vos cauchemars. De quoi rêviez-vous la nuit où vous avez presque démoli mon nez ? »

Sa gêne diminue et son visage redevient lisse. Ma patience s'amenuise.

« Potter, dites-le moi. »

Il secoue sa tête. « C'est stupide. » Je commence à songer à mon armoire de potions à Poudlard, où se trouve une petite fiole de cristal qui l'aurait fait cracher ses boyaux pendant des heures. Flûte, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais oublié d'emmener. Je lui envoie un regard sévère et il soupire avec résignation. « Parfois, je rêve de la nuit de la troisième tâche. C'est juste que…et bien, cette-nuit-là, je rêvais encore de ça et vous m'avez touché là où Queud- Pettigrew a pris mon sang. » Il baissa les yeux et secoua à nouveau sa tête. « Professeur, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. » 

Soudainement, je n'ai rien envie de savoir de ça. Dumbledore m'a raconté des bribes de l'histoire. Ce que j'en ai entendu est suffisant pour me glacer le sang. L'idée d'apprendre toute l'histoire par témoin direct, avec toutes les émotions qui s'y rapportent, m'effraie. Il fixe son verre et je peux presque l'entendre me supplier de ne pas insister. Une hypothèse soudaine m'arrive de nulle part, mais elle brille clairement entre les vapeurs de Brandy.

« Vous croyez que c'est de votre faute, n'est-ce pas ? » La question tombe en dehors de ma bouche, mais une fois qu'elle est sortie je ne la regrette pas. Il cligne des yeux puis fait un signe de négation.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute. « Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est une chose de le savoir. C'en est une autre de le croire. Je sais comment ça fonctionne, Potter. Vous rejouez la scène sans arrêt dans votre tête en vous focalisant sur toutes les erreurs que vous avez faites, essayant de trouver une méthode qui aurait pu empêcher Diggory de mourir, vous d'être capturé, et le Seigneur Sombre de retrouver son corps. Ai-je raison ? » Je sais que c'est le cas. J'ai joué au même jeu tant de fois. Je suis presque bouleversé de m'apercevoir tout ce que le gosse et moi avons en commun. Soudain, je comprends pourquoi c'est moi qui ai été choisi pour l'aider.

__

Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? La ferme. 

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez », murmure-t-il. Le désespoir de sa voix me décourage. Je décide de ne pas insister. « D'accord. Pourtant, Potter, vous devez cesser de faire ça. Ou vous finirez comme moi. »

Il me regarde et j'ai un sourire désabusé. Il me renvoie un sourire et je suis heureux de le voir. Je réalise que je ne devrais pas être aussi content. Je bois longuement, essayant de repousser la voix dans ma tête qui ronchonne, _« De toute façon il n'aura pas le temps de devenir comme toi, pas vrai ? »._

« Alors, de quoi rêviez-vous cette nuit, professeur ? »

Pour la deuxième fois en 20 ans, ma figure rougit, et pour la millionième fois depuis que je connais le gosse, je le maudis. Mes yeux se détournent et je me maudis aussi pour ça. « Cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter. » _Cela vous regarde trop, au contraire, Potter. _J'essaie de mettre autant de menace que possible dans ma voix.

« Hypocrite. »

__

Touché**. (Ndlt : en français dans le texte, mais je me voyais mal le transposer en anglais et mettre « caught », **

« got » ou quelque chose comme ça…)

*********************

Nous devons partir cet après-midi et je réalise soudain que Dumbledore n'est pas encore venu vérifier que tout allait bien. Mon estomac se crispe lorsque je pense à ce que cela peut pouvoir dire. J'ai toujours considéré comme un fait certain que cette vieille chauve-souris nous enterrerai tous. Maintenant je suis confronté à la réalisation que l'homme est immortel. Mourir lui est possible. Je réfléchis brièvement à ce que sa mort signifierait pour nous tous. Pour le garçon.

__

« J'ai l'intention de le protéger aussi longtemps que je vivrai, Severus. »

Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera ? _Un choix. _Oui, et quel choix se serait. Se sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité, ou vivre et laisser Voldemort établir son règne de terreur, seulement pour essayer de le détruire, éventuellement. Une brique plutôt lourde tombe dans mon estomac, et je résiste à l'envie de trembler. Le mot « injuste » traverse mon esprit et je le chasse aussitôt, me rappelant qu'il n'y a aucune justice dans ce monde. 

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Mon regard va du bureau au gosse pour vérifier son expression. Cela me semble normal. Je hausse un sourcil, sans dire un mot. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix, étant donné l'énorme boule qui s'est installée dans ma gorge. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Ses yeux cherchent les miens et je suis curieux de savoir comment le gosse a su voir que quelque chose clochait. En dépit des mes attaques de rougissement de la nuit dernière, je suis encore capable de garder un visage neutre. 

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Vous n'avez pas l'air, heu… » Il hausse les épaules. « C'est pas important. » Son attention se reporte à son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et il continue à lire. Ou fait semblant, mais il y réussit parfaitement en tout cas.

Je me rends compte que si Voldemort a réussi à s'en prendre à Dumbledore, le gosse doit savoir. Voldemort insiste pour tuer le vieil homme lui-même, j'en suis certain. Mais le garçon aurait sûrement dit quelque chose. « Potter, avez-vous d'autres rêves à propos des activités de Voldemort, ces temps-ci ? Votre cicatrice a-t-elle fait quelque chose ? »

J'essaie de garder une voix neutre, mais il me regarde avec appréhension. « Pas dernièrement. Pourquoi ? » Je ne suis pas tout à fait rassuré. Nous pouvons être sûrs que quelque chose s'est produit grâce à la cicatrice du gosse, mais si elle ne fait rien cela ne signifie pas pour autant que rien ne s'est passé. 

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout », je murmure en ignorant son regard dubitatif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. Dites-moi juste ce que c'est. Je vous en prie. »

« Tout va bien. Etudiez. » Je peux voir à son expression qu'il n'a aucune intention de m'écouter. Sa bouche se referme avec entêtement. 

« Ecoutez, les problèmes avec Voldemort me concernent autant que vous », insiste-t-il. « Si quelque chose s'est passé, vous devez me le dire. Je saurais ce que c'est de toute façon. » 

« Je ne sais pas si quoi que ce soit s'est produit, Potter. Et je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter pour rien », fais-je en haussant la voix et je lui lance un regard sévère. Ce foutu gosse n'abandonne pas. 

« Si ce n'est rien, ça ne m'inquiètera pas », continue-t-il. « Bon dieu, arrêtez d'essayer de me protéger. J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? »

« Je me pose des questions à propos du fait que le directeur ne nous ait pas encore rendu visite. C'est probablement rien. » Ce n'est pas vraiment exact. Si Dumbledore ne s'est pas encore ramené, il y a sûrement une bonne raison. Le garçon me regarde, bouche bée, avant de se replonger dans son livre. Il est devenu pâle.

« Vous ne pensez pas… » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« C'est un sorcier extrêmement puissant », dis-je, essayant de me réconforter moi-même autant que lui. J'ai déjà vu Dumbledore se servir de ses pleins pouvoirs à quelques occasions. A chaque fois, je me suis rappelé pourquoi exactement j'avais choisi de me joindre à lui.

« S'il…si quelque chose arrive au professeur Dumbledore…qui vous protégera ? » Je me rends compte que ma bouche s'est entrouverte béatement. Moi ? Ca devrait être le cadet de ses soucis. C'est bien le mien. Je réalise, non sans éprouver une confusion horrifiée, que ma main s'est soulevée du bureau et qu'elle tapote celle du gosse pour le réconforter. Au nom du ciel, je ne me souviens pas à quel moment elle s'est retrouvée là. Ses doigts s'entrecroisent avec les miens et je ne suis pas capable de les repousser. Mon cœur tambourine avec panique. Il resserre sa main.

*************************

« Deux minutes. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout ? » Il hoche la tête mais l'expression de son visage est contenue. Je me demande s'il pense à Dumbledore, mais je ne lui demanderai pas. Je ne voudrai pas trahir ma propre angoisse. Ses yeux se lèvent pour rencontrer les miens et je me raidis.

« Professeur, est-ce que vous le pensiez vraiment, quand vous avez dit que j'envahissais vos appartements ? » Il détourne subitement le regard, se préparant mentalement à ma réponse. Flûte. Le gosse a recommencé. Mon esprit essaye de trouver un moyen de lui expliquer avec tact qu'il a le droit de venir me rendre visite, sans toutefois lui donner l'impression que j'ai envie qu'il vienne. Je ne dirais pas que j'adore sa compagnie. Mais j'en suis venue à accepter ça comme faisant partie du quotidien, et je déteste que ma routine soit chamboulée. 

« Quel est le problème, Potter ? Vous n'avez pas eu assez de moi, c'est ça ? » Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas envie d'une réponse honnête à cette question. Et à le regarder, je peux dire qu'il est sur le point de m'en donner une. Je retiens mon souffle. 

«Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire d'entendre ça, mais je vous aime bien…j'aime bien être près de vous, je veux dire. Pas comme…Ok, je suis un abruti. » Il cache sa figure avec sa main et je ris de son embarras. Puis je me souviens que je devrais plutôt en être irrité. Bordel. « Je ne sais pas. Vous me calmez. »

Je le calme. Encore ce mot. Quel dommage qu'il ait l'effet opposé sur moi. L'irritation reprend le contrôle. « Comment est-ce possible, Potter ? Je fais mon possible pour être désagréable avec vous et ça vous _calme_ ? Etes-vous un masochiste ou juste trop idiot pour remarquer ? » Je le regarde et il a un sourire ironique. J'analyse ma phrase pour voir ce qui peut le faire sourire comme ça.

« Peut-être que « calmer » n'est pas le bon mot. Mais vous…je me sens juste…normal quand je suis avec vous. Et vous n'êtes pas tout le temps désagréable. Et quand vous l'êtes… et bien, j'y suis habitué. C'est…vous. Une partie de vous. »

« Vous avez apparemment beaucoup d'idées sur ce que vous pensez que je suis réellement. » 

« Et bien, ne pas dormir donne à certaines personnes pas mal de temps pour réfléchir. » 

C'est à mon tour d'avoir un sourire ironique. « Donc vous passez vos nuits à penser à moi, c'est cela ? »

Il rougit. J'aurais fait de même, si ça n'avait été l'heure de départ du Portoloin.

*************************

Nous atterrissons et je me demande comment le gosse arrive à avoir un tel équilibre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il me tombe dessus et je m'étale dans cette maudite chaise qui dieu merci ne fonctionne pas pour le moment. Si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas vu Dumbledore, assis dans la chaise opposée, et je n'aurais certainement pas eu la présence d'esprit de repousser ce gosse maladroit de mes genoux.

« Bienvenue. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. »

« Albus. » Je m'apprête à lui faire des reproches pour m'avoir laissé m'inquiéter, lorsque je reconnais l'expression dans ses yeux. Quelque chose s'est passé. Et quelqu'un est mort. Je sens mon corps se glacer et ma respiration se couper.

« Professeur Dumbledore, on croyait qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. » Les yeux d'Albus m'évitent et se posent sur le gosse et il sourit tristement.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, Harry. » Je le regarde assez longtemps pour voir la figure du garçon pâlir, avant de s'installer au sol. Un frisson me parcourt. Si la présence du gosse est requise, c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît. J'essaie de stopper la liste mentale des victimes possibles que je suis en train de rédiger. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-il. _Qui est-ce_, je pense.

« Pendant que vous deux étiez là-bas, j'ai bien peur que… », il prend une profonde inspiration et je peux voir de la fureur dans ses yeux. Je suis une fois de plus impressionné par la puissance qui se dégage de cet homme. Finalement son visage redevient calme et il continue, en regardant Potter. « Harry, Hagrid a été tué. » Mon estomac se tord et je n'arrive pas à lancer au regard au gosse. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de refouler la rage qui m'envahit. Mon corps se rigidifie lentement, automatiquement. Je peux sentir les muscles de mon visage se serrer. Ce réflexe ne s'est pas atténué. Il ne le fera probablement jamais. 

« Comment ? » La voix du gosse est aussi froide que la mienne. Cela me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir cette fichue expression sur son visage et je le maudis. Je me maudis également pour la lui avoir inculquée. Ce n'est pas normal. _Il n'est pas normal._

« Il a accepté d'être envoyé comme messager auprès des géants. Quelqu'un l'a découvert. Il était dans l'allée des Embrumes lorsque c'est arrivé. » Le gosse hoche la tête comme s'il s'y était attendu. Malgré moi, je commence à m'inquiéter à propos de lui. Je me dis en moi-même qu'il est juste sous le choc, et qu'il réagira plus tard. Je me rends soudainement compte que je _veux_ qu'il « explose », qu'il ait une réaction vive due à l'émotion. Et je suis alarmé de voir à quel point j'en ai envie. Je veux le voir crier et se mettre colère comme un garçon de son âge. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça me rassurerait sur le fait qu'il est tout à fait normal. 

Je tourne mes yeux vers Dumbledore et remarque qu'il me regarde. Je reconnais son expression contemplative et je frémis. L'instant d'après, c'est parti. « Harry, pourrais-tu nous excuser un moment ? » Le gosse se lève mais Dumbledore le retient. « Le professeur Rogue et moi serons dans la pièce à côté. »

Pour soi-disant parler ouvertement, je pense avec aigreur tandis que je me force à me lever. Je marche rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre et j'attends que l'homme me rejoigne. Il entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il sourit et je ravale mes injures.

« Il n'y a eu aucun problème ? » Je secoue la tête avec impatience. « Bien. » Il s'arrête à nouveau en essayant apparemment de trouver une manière adéquate de présenter ce qu'il veut me dire. Le peu de patience qu'il me reste s'évapore.

« Allez-y directement, Albus. » 

« Severus, j'ai été insensible à votre égard et je m'en excuse. »

A présent, je devrais pourtant être habitué à me retrouver sans voix à cause de cet homme. Mais il n'a jamais cessé de…et bien, de me rendre sans voix. J'essaierai de me rappeler d'en être irrité la prochaine fois. Pour le moment, je suis bien trop ébahi. 

« Mon intérêt pour Harry m'a souvent fait oublier les besoins des autres. C'était gentil à vous d'être indulgent. »

Le prochain qui m'accuse d'être gentil se retrouvera avec quelques morceaux manquants. Je referme brusquement ma bouche, repoussant un grand nombre de sortilèges qui ont soudainement trouvé leur chemin jusqu'au bout de ma langue. 

« Mais je me pose des questions à propos de ce que cela vous demande. Vous avez généreusement sacrifié votre temps et votre vie privée. Je vous ai fait porter le fardeau d'un terrible secret. Vous avez dépassé tout ce que j'avais attendu de vous, Severus. Je suis désolé.»

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Albus ? » La question m'échappe avant que j'aie eu le temps d'essayer de la stopper. Mon irritation a augmenté avec le fait que l'homme soit en train d'énoncer le meilleur de moi-même. Je fais souvent ça en sa présence. Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai sacrifié, merci bien. Allons directement au but.

« Je vous relève de votre fonction. »

Mon estomac se tord et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Je me sens comme un gosse dont le cadeau de Noël lui est brutalement arraché alors qu'il allait juste l'ouvrir. Et lorsque je reconnais ce sentiment je me fous mentalement une baffe. Je devrais me réjouir. C'est ce que je voulais, non ?

« L'entraînement dont vous avez déjà fait bénéficier le garçon devrait suffire à la garder en sécurité. Il n'a plus nécessairement besoin de votre présence durant les avances. »

« Et pour ce qui est de ses visites de minuit ? » Ma voix est enrouée et un trou s'est formé dans mon ventre, qui est peu à peu en train d'aspirer ma capacité à rester calme et détendu. Je respire profondément. 

« Bien sûr, c'est votre décision. Ca l'a toujours été. Mais si vous préférez qu'elles cessent, je peux trouver autre chose à faire pour le garçon que de continuer à se promener dans les couloirs. » L'homme sourit avec indulgence et hausse les épaules. 

« Et en ce qui concerne son besoin de venir pleurer sur mon épaule ? » L'amertume et le sarcasme sont tels qu'ils devraient l'être et j'en suis satisfait. Il me regarde attentivement et je me raidis avant de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Il serait injuste pour Harry que la seule personne vers qui il choisisse de se tourner en ressente de la gêne. Il était idiot de ma part de vous demander ça. A présent, à vous de décider si vous voulez poursuivre cette relation, c'est selon votre entière volonté. »

Je me ressaisis et ignore les étirements dans mon estomac. Je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir à ça. Le choix est fait. Je sens mon corps se refroidir et ma gorge s'éclaircir. 

« Très bien, Albus. Essayez d'empêcher le gosse de continuer à faire quelque chose de stupide. »

Le vieil homme me regarde pendant un long moment avant de soupirer et de me souhaiter une bonne journée. Je peux l'entendre demander à Potter de l'accompagner, et le porte se referme en claquant. A l'intérieur de moi une autre porte se referme également.

*********************************************

Arghh c'est affreux, hein ? Alors qu'on croyait que tout s'arrangeait entre eux, ils devenaient presque amis…bé non…. Le pire c'est que je pars en vacances donc pas vous n'aurez pas la suite avant 2 semaines…voire moins -)

Bon si quand je rentre j'ai pas 5 – non 6 reviews, je traduis plus, na ! (enfin, si je traduis quand même, parce que j'en dors plus de les savoir si loin l'un de l'autre…) :(

Ok bye et n'oubliez pas les reviews (6 chuis gentille) ^-^

****


	9. II De votre propre gré

****

Auteur : Cybèle

Mi revoilà !! Après une semaine d'horreur sous le soleil de plomb de la Grèce (que je ne vous recommande pas si vous ne parlez pas néerlandais - ce qui est mon cas - ou si vous voulez draguer), je retrouve ENFIN mon ordi chéri. Honnêtement, vous croyez qu'il existe des centres de désintoxication à Internet ? A ce site pour être plus précise…je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je faisais des cauchemars comme quoi ff.net fermait…..(j'aurais peut-être du mettre ma cape d'invisibilité et aller espionner Rogue pendant qu'il dormait…arf) ^-^

Au fait, les réponses aux reviews sont en bas, comme il y en avait pas mal (merci les filles ! heu…et gars ??), comme ça vous pouvez directement savourer ce qui suit…

Bon voilà le chapitre 4, que j'aime beaucoup, et qui marque un certain « pas », si je puis permettre, entre les relations de Harry et Sevie, et qui prouve qu'à tout âge….les hormones embarrassent !!! )

****************************

****

Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre 4 : De votre propre gré.

Je m'assieds à la table des professeurs et fais semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il me regarde, ses yeux flamboyants avec une expression de trahison, étincelant sur son visage n'exprimant pourtant aucune émotion. J'appréhende ma classe de potions de 5ème année avec une intensité nouvelle. Cela fait un mois que j'ai coupé le contact avec le gosse, et il ne semble pas encore l'avoir digéré. Les deux premières leçons ont été de loin les plus terribles et j'ai eu du mal à lui rappeler ma position en tant que professeur. Après quatre nuits de fol amusement avec Rusard, le gosse a réappris à surveiller son insolence. Ce changement n'est presque pas aussi difficile que d'essayer de réprimer mes propres pulsions qui me poussent à balancer un sort dans les tronches angoissées de Weasley et Granger. Comme si le garçon avait besoin de leur pitié. Ne comprennent-ils pas que cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses pour lui ?

__

Stop. Flûte. Cet instinct de protection que j'ai développé envers le gosse est irritablement tenace. J'en suis même arrivé à laisser ma carte dans mon bureau, ainsi je ne passe pas mes nuits à l'observer vagabonder dans la bibliothèque, où Dumbledore lui a pourtant interdit d'aller pour sa propre sécurité. Comme si cela pouvait permettre au gosse de ralentir sa progression tête baissée vers la dépression nerveuse, je pense avec amertume. Avant de m'arrêter à nouveau.

Cela ne te concerne pas.

Il ne me concerne pas. 

La cloche sonne, signalant la fin du dîner, et je me force à me lever, abandonnant là un autre repas non-mangé. Tandis que je marche vers les donjons, je me prépare mentalement à une autre confrontation silencieuse avec le gosse. Au moins, me dis-je pour me consoler, la vague de sentimentalité qui est survenue après la mort d'Hagrid s'est peu à peu atténuée. Afficher ce que l'on ressent en public devrait être interdit. Et ceux qui ont l'audace de pleurnicher dans ma classe devraient apprendre à se débarrasser de leurs émotions. Je dois m'empêcher de jouer un tour à ces petits abrutis en leur ordonnant de faire une potion qui s'occuperait de ça. 

Les gens devraient savoir que les sentiments n'ont pas de place en dehors des murs de leur chambre. _J'ai_ pleuré la mort de cette andouille de géant d'une façon digne de lui – avec un litre de bière et en lui souhaitant une heureuse vie dans le grand zoo du ciel. À Hagrid, puisse-t-il être mordu au moins une fois par jour et voir son lit enflammé par des dragons. 

Je m'arrête à mon bureau pour récupérer mes affaires, avant d'ouvrir la porte voisine et d'entrer en furie dans le local de classe. Les élèves sont encore en train d'y rentrer et je me retourne vers le tableau pour écrire les ingrédients d'une potion pour faire pousser les cheveux. Je commence à me demander qui je vais prendre comme volontaire pour la tester. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, pour être juste. J'en ai assez d'entendre les plaintes persistantes de MacGonagall à propos de ses étudiants. 

Mais qui vais-je choisir cette fois-ci ? Je n'ose pas prendre le risque de faire goûter à quelqu'un de ma classe une potion de Longdubat. J'ai pris comme résolution de ne pas tuer les élèves si cela peut être éviter. Pour ce qui est de mes propres élèves : mon petit Mangemort-Junior en plein apprentissage se précipiterait jusqu'à son bâtard de père, qui essayerait à nouveau de me faire virer afin de pouvoir m'amener personnellement au Seigneur des ténèbres, un beau ruban rouge autour de mon cul malchanceux. Crabe et Goyle ont déjà l'air aussi débiles que des primates. Parkinson – pauvre et moche gamine, je ne suis quand même pas aussi cruel. Je soupire et me décide pour Thomas et Nott. 

J'ai à peine fini d'écrire le dernier ingrédient sur le tableau que je me rends compte de sa présence. Je frissonne sous l'aura d'animosité et de rancœur qui l'accompagne jusque dans la classe. Le temps que je me retourne, il ne me regarde déjà plus. Il suit Finnigan des yeux. _(Ndlt : beuaark, vu avez vu la tête de Seamus dans le film ?)_

Je me rends compte qu'il est hypnotisé par le postérieur du garçon, et qu'en plus il ne le mate pas discrètement. Je retiens un ricanement et m'éclaircis la gorge. Tous les yeux se fixent sur moi, sauf les siens. 

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser une potion de Croissance Capillaire. Mr Potter, » ses yeux se tournent vers moi et les miens se rétrécissent. J'ai un sourire sardonique et il durcit son regard. « Etant donné que vous semblez avoir du mal à détourner votre attention de Mr Finnigan, je vous permettrai d'offrir à l'objet de votre affection une louche de ce que vous aurez préparé.» 

Sa bouche s'ouvre momentanément, avant de se refermer d'un coup sec. Les Serpentard ricanent bruyamment, et les Gryffondor se retournent pour voir Potter me regarder avec fureur. Je peux apercevoir Finnigan dans mon champ de vision, sa figure violemment colorée de rouge. Weasley tire sur la robe de Potter pour attirer son attention et après un moment il abandonne. La classe redevient calme et commence à préparer la potion alors que j'essaie de refouler une soudaine et étrange vague de regret.

J'ai trahi la confiance du gosse – récupérant le titre de Bâtard Sans cœur que j'avais sacrifié la nuit où il m'a révélé son secret. 

**************************************

Je m'assieds à mon bureau, en m'emparant de la pile d'interro surprises dont j'ai eu l'idée après ma confrontation avec Potter. Mon agression vis-à-vis de Potter, je me corrige mentalement. J'essaie de me convaincre que j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe quel élève que j'aurais surpris en train de mater ses camarades de classe. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai décidé il y a bien longtemps de faire semblant d'ignorer les pulsions typiques de l'adolescence. Mon temps et mon énergie sont bien mieux employés à critiquer les mixtures navrantes que mes étudiants essaient de faire passer pour des potions. 

J'ai descendu le gosse. Injustement. _Tu l'as toujours fait. _Un autre flot de remords me traverse. Contre ma propre volonté, mon esprit commence à remuer le passé pour essayer de localiser les raisons exactes qui m'ont toujours poussé à tourmenter le gamin de la sorte. Il n'a pas besoin de fouiller profondément pour trouver.

James. Oui, ok. J'ai haï le gosse à cause de James – il a été l'aboutissement final de la trahison de James. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et j'ai appris depuis longtemps à détester Harry Potter pour ses propres mérites. _Comme sa ressemblance incontestable avec le garçon qui a fait de ton adolescence un enfer. _Arrête.

La culpabilité ne m'est pas étrangère, mais se sentir coupable à cause d'une simple remarque sarcastique est ridicule. Et je refuse d'en analyser les raisons. C'était parfaitement normal. Le gosse devrait me remercier. S'il voulait vraiment garder sa sexualité secrète, il ne baverait pas ainsi devant le postérieur de ses camarades. Et les autres élèves attribueraient ma remarque à ma provocation habituelle. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. 

Je concentre mes efforts sur sur le tas de parchemins posés sur mon bureau. Dieu merci, je sens mon esprit s'éclaircir dès que je trempe ma plume dans l'encre rouge. Je prends un malin plaisir à couler une classe de Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de 2ème année pour leur manque de préparation. A mi-chemin de la correction, j'entends un coup sur la porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge en essayant de me rappeler à qui j'aurais donné une retenue. 

« Entrez. » Je ne détourne pas les yeux de mon travail. Cette technique a toujours été efficace pour déstabiliser mes étudiants et les débarrasser du peu de confiance qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler en eux avant de frapper à la porte. Normalement, après une longue et douloureuse pause (douloureuse pour eux, perversement amusante pour moi), ils bredouillent : « Professeur Rogue ? » Je les identifie grâce au son de leur voix et je n'ai pas à leur faire l'honneur de leur prêter attention.

Après une pause plus longue que la normale, je dis avec impatience : « Qu'y a-t-il ? ». A l'instant où ces mots sortent de ma bouche, je sais qui est là. Mon cœur commence à battre à tout rompre et l'adrénaline pulse brusquement dans mes veines. Le combat ou la fuite.

Le combat. « Avez-vous l'intention de rester là à me fixer toute la nuit ou voulez-vous quelque chose en particulier, Mr Potter ? »

« Vous ne pouvez même pas me regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je durcis les traits de mon visage avant de lever mon regard vers lui. Son expression est similaire à la mienne, mais ses yeux flamboient de colère. J'essaie de faire briller les miens de la même manière, mais j'arrive seulement à afficher une vague animosité. J'abandonne. « Et bien ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné une retenue. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Il resserre sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de parler et reste silencieux. Je ne me sens absurdement intimidé par son regard. « Si vous n'avez rien à dire, Mr Potter, je vous demanderais de m'excuser. »

La fuite. Je me lève et commence à ramasser au hasard des parchemins sur mon bureau. Surgissant de nulle part, il m'arrive subitement l'idée que je devrais être enfermé dans mes appartements, en sécurité, savourant une autre soirée d'oubli total, dû à la boisson. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas réalisé cela dès le début ? Je passe devant lui et ouvre la porte, lui enjoignant par là de quitter les lieux – bien que je n'ai pas l'espoir de le voir obéir.

« Non. » Sa voix est froide et dangereusement basse. Je pourrais être impressionné par sa capacité d'intimidation, mais je suis bien trop absorbé à le supplier mentalement de partir.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Non, professeur. Je ne vous excuserai pas. » Il perd son self-control et s'écrie : 

« Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ? Bordel de merde, je vous faisais confiance ! »

Il ne me vient même pas à l'esprit de lui reprocher son langage. Je suis trop occupé à essayer de refouler la sensation de culpabilité que j'avais déjà tenté de réfréner plus tôt. Je ralentis le rythme de ma respiration et dit : 

« Vous y réfléchirez peut-être à deux fois avant de recommencer à reluquer des élèves dans ma classe. »

« Jaloux ? » siffle-t-il. Le mot s'infiltre sous ma peau et je commence à trembler avec indignation.

__

Ca sonne terriblement familier, n'est-ce pas ? « 20 points de moins à gryffondor, Potter. Fichez le camp. »

« Seulement 20 ? Pourquoi pas 50 ? Ou mieux encore, vous pouvez enlever tous ces foutus points, professeur. Je m'en fiche totalement ! » 

« Partez » je dis – ou j'essaie de dire, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge et s'échappent plutôt à la façon d'un homme mourant qui rendrait son dernier souffle. Il s'assied dans la chaise en face de mon bureau et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Je ferme la porte au cas où il recommencerait à crier – la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que les autres étudiants sachent que je tolère ce genre de comportement. Et pourquoi est-ce que je permets ce comportement ? Mon estomac se tord avec autodérision.

« Bon dieu, que voulez-vous, Potter ? Etes-vous venu ici en espérant des excuses ? Etes-vous assez fou pour croire que vous en auriez ?»

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez changé » murmure-t-il, sa rancœur résonnant plus fort que ses mots. 

« Dites-moi, en quoi ai-je changé ? Depuis les 4 années et demi que vous êtes ici, Mr Potter, dites-moi en quoi je vous ai traité différemment qu'aujourd'hui ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que quelques heures passées en tête-à-tête vous permettraient de gagner mon affection ? »

Il étudie mon visage pendant une minute et je peux le voir essayer de trouver un argument. Il commence avec prudence : « Vous avez raison. Vous n'avez jamais été aimable en classe. » _Ha ! _J'ai crois presque que j'ai réussi à mettre à terme à toute cette absurdité jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne : « Mais je ne suis pas mon père, professeur. » Le sang afflue sur mon visage pendant un instant. Je me rappelle que le gosse ne sait rien et que sa remarque n'est rien d'autre qu'une absurde tentative de se montrer perspicace. Et il n'est pas mauvais pour ça, j'admets à contrecœur. « Vous m'avez toujours détesté à cause de cette stupide rancune que vous aviez envers lui. Mais quelque fois vous oubliez de me détester, et je crois que cela vous ennuie encore plus – que…que je ne sois pas lui. Et que vous n'ayez aucune raison de me haïr. »

Ma langue est à ce point collé à mon palais que je ne peux même pas répondre. Sans savoir exactement de quoi il parle, le gosse est pourtant très proche du cœur du problème. Bien sûr, il ne doit rien savoir de ça. J'arrive à détacher ma langue suffisamment longtemps pour dire : « Ridicule, Mr Potter. J'ai de nombreuse raisons de vous détester. Et laissez-moi vous assurez que ce que je ressens envers vous est uniquement dû à vous-même », je ricane triomphalement.

Il rit. Ce n'est pas le rire de quelqu'un qui vient juste de perdre une bataille – sec et sans joie. Quelque chose que j'ai dit était apparemment comique pour lui. Je me demande s'il a encore toute sa raison. « Merci, je pense », dit-il d'une voix amusée. « Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que vous me calmiez ? C'était n'importe quoi. Vous me rendez dingue. » Je lâche un grognement de surprise avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher. Puis je maudis l'imbécile de ne pas être vexé par mon impressionnante grossièreté. Il continue. « Mais quand vous êtes trop préoccupé pour continuer à prétendre que vous êtes horrible - »

« Potter - »

« Laissez-moi juste finir, d'accord ? Après je m'en irai. » Je referme sèchement ma bouche. Cela lui prend un petit moment pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées. « Bon, peut-être que vous êtes horrible. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement vous. Et maintenant que j'ai appris ça, je ne peux plus vous haïr. Vous pouvez me dire que vous me méprisez, et m'humilier devant tout le monde, mais je sais qu'une partie de vous ne veut pas tout ça. Alors….je veux juste ne plus avoir à ma battre contre vous. S'il vous plait. Je ne…je ne peux plus. »

Son discours a commencé comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur, et je suis sûr que lorsqu'il l'a composé, il n'avait pas l'intention de le finir sur un ton aussi désespéré. _Amateur_. « Avez-vous fini ? » Il acquiesce et se lève. « Ai-je le droit de répondre ? » Il me regarde avec précaution et soupire, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. J'ai composé moi-même mon propre speech avant que ses fesses n'atteignent le siège et je peux garantir que le mien ne sera pas aussi pathétique. 

« Le fait que vous me haïssiez ou non me rends complètement indifférent. Cela ne me concerne pas. Ce qui me concerne, Potter, c'est que vous êtes l'un de mes étudiants. Et en tant qu'étudiant, j'aimerai que vous vous comportiez de manière à respecter votre position. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ami-ami avec les enfants auxquels j'enseigne. Si vous continuez à agir en prétendant que des liens d'amitié sont possibles, qu'en dessous de mon apparence extérieure froide et austère il y a quelque chose de chaleureux et amical, je vous avertis que vous risquez d'être douloureusement déçu. En d'autres mots, jeune homme, vous êtes chaudement recommandé de continuer à me haïr. Pour votre propre bien. » Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur et le regarde d'un air mauvais. Ma conscience applaudit ma brillante performance. 

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » _Sale petit enculé. Contente-toi d'avoir la trouille et barre-toi !_

« Alors vous êtes un gosse inconscient qui devrait apprendre à tenir compte des avertissements qu'on lui donne! »

« Pourquoi ? Qui essayez-vous réellement de protéger, Rogue ? » _Nous deux, stupide gamin ! _« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on me protège. Et surtout pas vous. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi dans le coin, dites-le et c'est tout. Mais ayez le courage de me le dire en face cette fois, au lieu de laisser Dumbledore faire le sale boulot. Parce que c'était plutôt nul, surtout venant de vous. Et ne prétendez pas l'avoir fait pour mon propre bien. Ce sont des conneries. Les seuls moments où je me sens à moitié-normal c'est quand je suis près de vous ! » Je suis incapable de parler à cause de l'intensité de la voix du garçon. Il prend une longue respiration et cache son visage entre ses mains. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas - je m'en vais. »

Il se met debout et se dirige vers la porte, et je me rends compte que je la bloque que lorsqu'il arrive devant moi. Il lève ses yeux mais je ne peux rencontrer son regard. Mon esprit se vide, comme si chaque partie de moi étant capable de penser intelligemment s'était enfuie par peur d'une potentielle crise de larmes. Je devrais dire quelque chose au gosse, lui expliquer que la seule chose convenable à faire était de lui interdire l'accès à mes appartements. Que ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit devenu aussi dépendant de ma compagnie. Qu'il est dangereux d'être dépendant de quelqu'un à ce point-là. Il me contourne pour atteindre la poignée de la porte mais je stoppe sa main avec la mienne.

« Vous avez raison. J'aurais du vous informer personnellement de notre nouvel arrangement. » Non ! Tu dois te justifier, pas t'excuser, idiot ! 

« Ouais. C'était pas un truc facile à dire à un adolescent émotionnellement dérangé, hein ? » marmonne-t-il de manière puérile.

Une partie cachée de mon cerveau immerge et répond : « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Merde. C'était pas la bonne partie.

« Ca ira. » Il fixe ses baskets. « Et pour vous ? »

La question me laisse perplexe. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai piqué une colère dans ce même bureau. Je me sens parfaitement bien. 

« Je prendrais bien un verre. » 

Attendez. Est-ce que c'est vraiment sorti ? Merde.

Il renifle. « Moi aussi. » Je recule pour lui laisser accéder à la porte. Il l'ouvre et sourit faiblement. « Bonne nuit, professeur. Je suis désolé. » 

« Potter », _contente-toi de le laisser partir,_ « vous pouvez vous joindre à moi si vous le souhaitez. » Je pense avoir entendu un gémissement venu de nulle part. 

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'attend. » 

« Je suis sûr qu'il saura où vous trouver. » _De votre propre gré._ En effet. J'ai la soudaine sensation d'avoir joué le jeu tel que le directeur pensait que je le ferai. Et je le maudis à nouveau pour avoir foi en mon bon côté. 

Le garçon a l'air embarrassé. Son front se plisse et il respire profondément. « C'est ce que je veux. Vraiment. Mais…vous aussi ? Parce que vous avez dit - »

« Je suis bien conscient de ce que j'ai dit, Mr Potter. » 

Verrouillant la porte de mon bureau, je lance un regard au gosse, qui a l'air confus, avant d'emprunter le corridor qui mène à mes appartements. Je peux entendre ses pas hésitants me suivre et je me souviens des mots d'un poète moldu américain. 

__

Do I contradict myself. Very well then I contradict myself (I am large, I contain multitudes) 

(NB: Le poète en question est Walt Whitman voici ma traduction, fidèle à défaut d'être française…lol):

Me contredis-je. Très bien, alors je me contredis (je suis grand, je contiens des multitudes)

Une autre interprétation est possible pour le deuxième vers : « Dans ce cas je me contredis bien ». Vous choisissez. ^-^

*****************************************************

Je finis ce qu'il reste dans mon verre. L'horloge sonne un quart et je lève les yeux, stupéfait de voir qu'il est plus de trois heures. Le gosse aurait du être rentré dans son dortoir depuis longtemps. Je m'extirpe de mon bureau et me dirige vers la chaise où il est recroquevillé. Il tient à moitié un demi verre de scotch, posé sur son estomac. Je lui enlève et il remue, en soupirant. Posant le verre sur la table, à côté de la bouteille, je remarque que celle-ci est considérablement plus vide que je me souviens l'avoir laissée. Mais le garçon n'a certainement pas pu…

« Potter. » Je fais bien attention à ne pas le toucher. Comme il ne répond pas, je m'approche. « Potter, réveillez-vous. » Ses yeux somnolents clignent et il a un sourire en coin. « J'étais justement en train de rêver de vous », soupire-t-il. Son haleine sent le scotch et il parle de manière indistincte. Je suis à la fois inquiet, en colère et amusé. Il lève sa main et repousse une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je me recule rapidement. Bien trop rapidement. 

« Il est temps que vous partiez. » C'est la colère qui trouve sa voix.

Il me répond par un grognement et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. « Mais c'était si bien », gémit-il ridiculement à travers ses coudes. 

Je repousse ses bras et de sa figure et lui ordonne : « Potter, levez-vous. » Il me regarde et essaie de reprendre ses esprits. N'y arrivant apparemment pas, il referme ses yeux.

« Je vous en prie, professeur, est-ce que je peux juste dormir avec vous ? » me supplie-t-il. « Oh…pas _avec_….ah, oubliez ça. » Il commence à rire, et je secoue ma tête, essayant d'évaluer les chances qu'il a de réussir à atteindre sa salle commune. Elles sont aussi minces que possible. Ce serait vraiment le moment idéal pour me blâmer de lui avoir donné de l'alcool, mais je ne le fais pas. Le gosse a mérité ce qui lui arrive. 

« Très bien, Potter. »

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous m'appeliez Harry, » dit-il avant de gémir profondément. Je vois une langue rose caresser sa lèvre inférieure. « Oh mon dieu, c'est…oh. » Ses yeux s'ouvrent momentanément avant de rouler vers le haut de sa tâte. Je l'observe, perplexe et fasciné, alors que sa bouche s'étire en un sourire. Au début, j'ai peur qu'il ait une crise due à sa grande absorption d'alcool, jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne : « Mmmmm…ces doigts. »

D'accord. Cette foutue chaise. « Potter, éteignez ce truc, » fais-je avec impatience.

« Hm ? » Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux. « Oh…mais…ah, Harry. » Je le vois regagner le peu de conscience qu'il lui reste et il me regarde avec un large sourire. Gamin ridicule. « Je crois que j'ai trop bu, » articule-t-il. Je me force à avoir l'air sévère, malgré le sourire qui essaie de se faufiler jusqu'à mes lèvres.

« Retournez au lit. »

Sa figure prend une expression d'intense concentration et , plaçant ses mains sur les bras du siège, il se relève. Une fois debout, il chancelle et étend ses bras pour garder l'équilibre. Il fait finalement un pas en avant et je dois le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Il me fixe, effrayé, puis son visage redevient lisse alors qu'il se reprend. Je me rends compte que le gosse a énormément grandi, mais je ne pourrais pas dire depuis quand. Il penche lentement sa tête pour m'observer et je retiens mon souffle. Je recule d'un pas, ma main agrippant toujours son épaule.

« Venez, Potter », je croasse, puis je le guide à travers le salon à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour lui et il trébuche sans cesse. Je devrais ralentir, mais je suis soudain assailli par l'urgence de voir le garçon en sûreté dans un lit. Dès que nous avons atteint le lit, il s'assied et commence à lutter avec ses robes pour essayer de les enlever avant de soupirer avec frustration et de s'effondrer sur le dos. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ma chemise de nuit. 

Lorsque je suis de retour, je le vois s'extirper d'un tas de robe qui semble avoir été à moitié détachées. J'ai un rictus lorsqu'il me regarde fièrement et je lui balance une autre chemise de nuit. Elle tombe à ses pieds, à côté de ses vêtements. Il commence à déboutonner son jean. Mon estomac fait un bond et je me détourne, me décidant à préparer le sofa pour une nuit de plus sans sommeil. J'ai déjà assez de mal à m'endormir sans avoir la vision d'un gamin bourré à demi-dénudé se pavanant dans ma tête. J'ai à peine sorti une couverture de l'armoire que j'entends un « Woua ! » et un bruit sourd. Je contourne et lit et aperçoit Potter, gigotant sur le sol. Il a oublié d'ôter ses chaussures avant d'essayer d'enlever son jean. Je jure de ne jamais plus donner d'alcool au gosse.

Déposant la couverture sur le canapé, je m'arme de courage avant d'essayer de l'aider à se déshabiller. Il se ressaisit et tente de se mettre en position assise. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui en le foudroyant du regard. Il abandonne et se laisse tomber sur le sol en me fixant du regard.

« C'est absurde », je grogne, en tirant une de ses baskets.

« Désolé », murmure-t-il, mais son sourire le trahit. Il n'est pas du tout désolé. Mais il le sera. Je balance la première chaussure et m'attaque à la deuxième.

« Bon dieu, à quoi pensiez-vous lorsque vous avez décidé de vous enfiler une demi-bouteille de scotch ? » je lui demande, balançant la deuxième basket au loin. Je soupire, me foutant mentalement un coup de pied au derrière pour avoir laissé une bouteille d'alcool à proximité d'un adolescent dépressif. Je lui enlève son jean.

« Je voulais m'en mettre plein la tronche, » dit-il gaiement.

« Et bien c'est fait. Bravo. »

Je me lève et dépose son jean au pied du lit. Lorsque je me retourne vers lui, je suis momentanément pétrifié en le voyant étendu sur mon plancher, sa chemise de nuit relevée, exposant un ventre ferme et cette ligne diabolique disparaissant sous le boxer de flanelle rouge où…oh, putain.

Mes yeux se fixent sur son visage et je me rends compte qu'il m'observe, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il me vient à l'esprit, finalement, de refermer ma bouche. Fermant mes yeux, je prends une longue inspiration et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. J'ai déjà du traiter à de nombreuses occasions avec des étudiants qui avaient décidé que tout ce dont avait besoin leur professeur mesquin était un peu d'amour. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été confronté à ce problème aussi intimement ou même été aussi excité en le faisant.

Merde.

Il se redresse et chancelle, dangereusement proche. Je devrais bouger, mais je suis distrait par le fait que l'étoffe légère de ma robe ne fait rien pour dissimuler mon excitation. Je prie pour qu'il soit trop éméché pour le remarquer. Resserrant les dents, je me force à m'éloigner. Il se rapproche, me regardant, ayant subitement l'air tout à fait sobre. Mon érection effleure son ventre et j'ai un halètement de surprise. Aussitôt suivi par le sien. 

Je me rends compte que je tiens toujours sa main lorsqu'il la retire et effleure lentement ses lèvres avec. J'ouvre ma bouche pour protester – mais les mots ne sortent pas. Mon corps est devenu rigide – chaque petite partie de celui-ci. Il me fixe et sourit, libérant ma main et plaçant les siennes sur mes épaules. Je peux le sentir trembler…ou, non, c'est moi. Bordel. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et se serre contre moi. Il murmure, sa bouche tellement proche de la mienne que je peux presque y goûter : « J'ai encore rêvé de vous cette nuit, professeur.»

Sa bouche touche la mienne et le mot « professeur » résonne dans ma tête, qui sort enfin de son coma. Essoufflé, je le repousse et il tombe presque. 

« Potter. Retournez au lit. » 

Cela lui prend un moment pour se réorienter. Il cligne des yeux et secoue sa tête. « Je ne veux pas. Pas seul. »

Si je n'étais pas à ce point soufflé par l'absence de honte dans sa voix, j'aurais eu la présence d'esprit d'être en colère. Pourtant, je fixe le gosse avec incrédulité, en oubliant de me reculer lorsqu'il se rapproche nouveau. Il prend ma main et commence à me conduire jusqu'au lit. Chaque pas que je fais en le suivant me fait prendre conscience de là où il m'emmène. Il s'assied sur le lit et je me détache de sa prise.

« Vous êtes saoul. Vous feriez mieux de dormir. »

« C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas…parce que je suis bourré ? »

« Il y a de nombreuses raisons, Mr Potter. Raisons qui j'en suis sûr vous apparaîtrons très clairement dans quelques heures, alors je ne prendrais même pas la peine d'essayer de toutes vous les énumérer maintenant. Bonne nuit. » 

Je me retourne et marche jusqu'au canapé, maudissant simultanément mes principes et moi-même pour les avoir presque oublié. Bon dieu à quoi je pensais ? _Justement, ce n'était pas le cas._ Et pourquoi, au nom du ciel ?

Je l'entends s'allonger sur le lit. « Professeur ? » Je suis soulagé de percevoir de l'incertitude dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez à nouveau me chasser de chez vous ? »

« Potter, endormez-vous. » Je soupire avec exaspération et la pièce redevient silencieuse. Cela ne prend pas longtemps avant que je n'entende son souffle régulier. J'ai peur que ma propre respiration ne revienne jamais. Je maudis le gosse alors que mon cœur bat la chamade.

**************************

C'est touchant, hein ? ^-^ Oki oki reviews ?? A propos v'là les réponses, toutes chaudes…

****

Ansuku : Bonnes vacances…pff c'était l'horreur, imagine une semaine sans ordi !!! 

Mangafan : Là pour une review inspirée !! ^-^ Vi ça me dégoûte autant que toi, l'auteur-trice est vraiment sadique, les rapprocher comme ça et nous laisser croire des trucs et pis vlan !! les deux pauv chous en mal d'amour sont séparés l'un de l'autre ! D'un autre côté, je trouve ça plus intéressant…on moins on a pas un lemon pouf au 2ème chapitre (et encore, ici je te rassure c'est une histoire « d'amour »…enfin, « rassure », ça dépend, c'est pas toi qui parlait de léchouille ??) mdr Bon, vi, officiel, Sevie homo, faut le dire vite quand même…perso ça fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur…Bon, passons au choses sérieuses ! Etant donné que je suis une psychopathe passablement frustré par le manque de boulot, et que tu me propose _si_ gentiment de te poignarder….GYYYYAAAA !!! Ah la vache ça fait du bien. Fiou. Bon, je me remets à la traduc ? )

****

Vivi Malfoy : Pasque !! :) 

Naya : En anglais, c'est « if you are prepared », et si tu veux voilà l'adresse (mais chuuut) )

****

Clau : Inattendu ? Pas pour moi, Hagrid n'est pas important je trouve…même si je l'aime bien. (disons que je ne fantasme pas autant sur lui que sur Sirius, si tu me pardonnes….) ^-^

Na-chan : Hem, j'ai fait le plus vite possible…ralala arrêtez avec Hagrid, ça aurait pu être pire, malheureuses !

****

Miss serpentard : Meuh non, Albus c'est le véritable Doc Folamour de Poudlard…..je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera...mais si…allez, quoi…..bon t'as raison en fait ça s'arrangera paaaaas !!! snif

Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue. Hem.

****

Miya Black : Tricheuse!! Tu n'auras même pas la surprise de mon bô petit chapitre en francais….Au fait tu as lu toute l'histoire ??

Caroline black: Tu as de la chance moi c'est l'inverse traduire c'est le bonheur, mais pour ce qui est de l'imagination…hem 

hem hem

Blue Nessae: Deux mois sans Internet ? Tu as survécu ?? C'est quoi ton secret ??? loooool (deux jours, j'explose déjà)

Arcadiane: Riez, riez….ça changera vite….mouahahahaha!!! Hem, désolée. )

****

DarkWesterly: Vi je l'avoue, j'ai tout changé, en fait c'est une fic qui parle de la passion cachée de MacGonagall pour Rusard mais comme je suis un esprit torturé doublée d'une sadique…..grrrr….. :p

****

Sibla Jackson7: Sniff tu parles de dormir et il est 1h du mat'…faut vraiment que je me désintoxique…

Blood-Countess: Je suis allée voir ton profil…il date un peu non? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as que 13 ans ?! parce qu'honnêtement, si j'avais écrit aussi bien que toi lorsque j'avais ton âge…(chuis po une grand mere non plus, hein) :)

En tout cas bravo pour tes fics (t'es pas sur l'antre, aussi ? Me souviens plus j'arrive pu à y aller en ce moment… snif) et merci !! ^-^

Meline snape: Pour être honnête j'aime pas trop les slash non plus, sauf ceux qui sont recherchés et qui sont « plausibles », je veux dire, l'homosexualité est tout de même une sexualité peu connue, c'est normal, alors ces gars qui couchent dès le premier chap (voire le 1er soir)….


	10. II Culpabilité

****

Auteur : Cybèle ()

****

Rated : Nc17

Taddaam revoilà! (vi ça faisait longtemps, mais y a eu des froids entre Rogue et Riri donc j'ai mis du temps à tout arranger...pis y a eu un "froid" aussi entre le prof de math le plus attirant mais aussi le plus ennuyant de toute l'histoire de la terre et....moi.) ^-^ Mais je l'ai vaincu, ce matin-même (1 mois d'étude, ça paie) et je passe mon annééééée!! _(t'es con Neuneu tu passais même avec un échec en math je te rapelle). _Ta *****. J'ai le droit de me réjouir et pis même d'être vulgaire, na. Alors gâchez-moi pas ma joie. Bon, on se la fait cette petite réconciliation? Direction la ligne suivante...... ;) 

__

*******************************

****

Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre 5 : Culpabilité.

Je suis réveillé par un bruit d'eau qui coule – ce qui me rappelle douloureusement que ma vessie est sur le point d'éclater. J'ouvre les yeux et reconnais immédiatement la faible lueur du donjon – les appartements de Rogue. Je fouille dans mes souvenirs, assez flous. Je me souviens être venu ici, avoir bu pas mal pendant qu'il corrigeait ses feuilles, puis m'être endormi dans la chaise…

Je m'appuie sur un coude et regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est que lorsque je remarque le jean étendu au pied du lit que la mémoire me revient. Je me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller.

__

Oh, bordel de merde. 

Mes lèvres picotent encore en se rappelant les siennes et mon estomac se tord en un noeud. Peut-être que c'était un rêve. Juste un rêve. Mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Non. Dans mes rêve il ne me repousse pas.

J'entends l'eau s'arrêter de couler dans la salle de bains et je ferme les yeux. Peut-être que si je prétends dormir, je n'aurais plus jamais à me retrouver face à lui à nouveau. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de me faire disparaître, mais j'entends Hermione dire : « Tu ne peux pas transplaner dans l'école. Bon dieu, je suis la seule à lire ? ». Je prie pour que Voldemort prenne d'assaut le château et qu'il me tue avant que Rogue ne sorte de la salle de bains. Je ne me défendrais même pas. Je lui remettrais ma baguette avec un sourire poli, en attendant qu'il dise les mots. Je le remercierai même pour sa pitié.

« Potter. » Trop tard.

Est-ce que ce serait enfantin de cacher ma tête sous l'oreiller ? J'ouvre un œil avec précaution. Il me tend une fiole. De poison, probablement. Je m'empoisonnerais si j'étais lui. Je prend la fiole et lève la tête.

« C'est pour la gueule de bois », dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il veut probablement me voir complètement rétabli avant de me détruire. Ce serait plus satisfaisant, sûrement.

« Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois », je dis, mais j'ai déjà pris la potion. Je souhaiterais l'avoir. Peut-être qu'il serait plus gentil si j'étais malade. Oh, attendez. C'est Rogue. Au plus mal je suis, au mieux il est. Je bois avec résignation. La potion descend dans ma gorge en me brûlant. Cette sensation s'étend dans tout mon corps, chassant le brouillard qui s'était dieu merci installé également dans ma mémoire. Soudain tout est clair, très clair.

Le film entier des évènements commence à se rejouer dans ma tête – tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dit. « J'ai encore rêvé de vous cette nuit, professeur. » _Espèce de crétin. Crétin, crétin, crétin… _Je retombe dans l'oreiller et ferme les yeux, essayant de trouver un moyen de m'échapper. Je peux l'entendre s'éloigner du lit et sortir de la chambre. Après plusieurs minutes passées à souhaiter être mort, je me lève et enfile mon jean, vomissant presque à l'idée de ce qu'il a du voir en me l'enlevant. 

Oh, de toute façon, je suis habitué à être humilié devant lui, pas vrai ?

Je fais un détour forcé par la salle de bains avant de ramasser mes robes puis me dirige vers le salon où il attend sans doute de pouvoir me chasser de sa vie à nouveau. Si j'ai de la chance, c'est tout ce qu'il fera. En prenant une grande inspiration, je franchis le seuil et me résous à me jeter à ses pieds en implorant son pardon si rien d'autre ne marche. 

« Professeur - »

« Vous allez manquer le petit-déjeuner si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. Vous avez cours dans 45 minutes. Il trifouille des parchemins sur sans bureau sans me regarder.

« A propos de la nuit dernière, professeur - »

Il se redresse en pinçant les lèvres. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et je frissonne lorsqu'un souvenir me revient brusquement en mémoire. Il était dur, lui aussi. Je me rappelle de lui, de cette sensation contre mon estomac. Tous les mots s'envolent de mon cerveau, et ma figure devient bouillonnante. Les autres parties de mon corps sont assez chaudes elles aussi, cela dit.

« Il serait sage pour vous d'oublier ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

Oh. Alors, on en est là ? A moins que cela ne signifie…

« Toute la nuit, monsieur ? Ou juste…vous savez. » Je suis bien conscient que je dois avoir l'air terriblement stupide. Je baisse les yeux et essayant de m'empêcher de rougir une fois de plus. Comme il ne répond pas, je continue. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais ma bouche s'ouvre sans ma permission. « Je suis sincèrement désolé, professeur Rogue. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour …quand j'ai, hem…essayé de…oh bon dieu. » Je me cache derrière mes mains. Ouais, je devrais la fermer définitivement. Je songe qu'il devrait exister un mécanisme implanté dans la bouche de quelqu'un, qui paralyserait aussitôt la langue de cette personne dès qu'elle se mettrait à bafouiller. Bien sûr, je ne serais probablement plus jamais capable de parler. 

« Potter, partez. Nous en discuterons plus tard. »

Je ne devrais pas en être soulagé, mais au moins ça veut dire qu'il me parlera à nouveau. Même si c'est pour m'engueuler de m'être jeté sur lui, ce que je mérite, il ne me chasse pas. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Oh bon sang. A quoi je pensais ?

Je gémis intérieurement et enfile rapidement ma robe avant qu'il ne commence à douter de la sincérité de mes excuses. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être excité et terrifié en même temps. Je devine que ça explique son rôle dans l'histoire de cette nuit. D'un autre côté, je n'en éprouve aucun confort. 

Je marche vers la porte et me retourne pour murmurer : « A bientôt. » ce n'était pas supposé en être une, mais ça a certainement du sonner comme une question. Abruti.

« Bonne journée, Mr Potter. » 

*********************************

Je fixe mon assiette en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que le professeur Rogue n'est pas dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Je pense qu'il m'évite. Je m'éviterais aussi. Je fais des dessins dans ma purée pendant que j'étudie sa proposition d'en parler plus tard, réfléchissant aux différentes voies possibles dans lesquelles la conversation pourrait s'orienter.

__

Mr Potter, comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que considérer que vous toucher m'intéresserait ?Vous me donnez envie de vomir. Dégagez.

Et bien, peut-être pas. Son intérêt était plutôt évident, après tout. Mon ventre commence à se tordre, alors que le fantôme de son érection revient le hanter. D'accord. Continuons.

Potter, bien que j'admets avoir été intrigué par votre offre spontanée de sexe, votre comportement de débauché me dégoûte. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir en dehors des cours en fait, je préfèrerait ne plus vous voir en classe, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous devriez être content que vos parties génitales soient toujours accrochées à leur place. A présent, partez.

C'est probablement plus proche de ce qu'il a en tête. Ou alors :

__

Potter, je ne voulais pas tirer avantage de votre état d'ébriété. Mais maintenant que nous somme sobres, je suggère que nous nous déshabillions et prouvions une fois pour toutes que les rêves peuvent se réaliser.

Certainement pas. Mais un garçon a le droit de rêver. 

« Harry ? » Je lève mes yeux de mon assiette.

« Hm ? » Hermione me regarde à nouveau avec ce regard. Ce regard qui dit : « Quelque chose ne va pas, et je découvrirai ce que c'est même si je dois t'ouvrir le crâne et te disséquer le cerveau. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis ce matin. Et tu as l'air - »

« Complètement retourné » ajoute Ron. « Tu étais où ce matin ? » J'essaie d'effacer toute culpabilité de mon visage, amis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils me fixent avec plus d'inquiétude que d'habitude. Monc erveau entame sa nouvelle chansonnette favorite, ce qui ne m'aide pas à essayer de trouver une explication plausible. 

__

Espèce de crétin, espèce de crétin, espèce de crétin…

« Heu… »

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je me tourne sur ma chaise pour voir le directeur qui me sourit. Rogue ne lui aurait rien raconté, n'est-ce pas ? Un nouveau scénario se crée.

__

« Nous en discuterons plus tard. » Comme dans le bureau du directeur quand ils m'expliqueront pourquoi ils doivent me renvoyer.

« Bonjour, pro-professeur Dumbledore. » Brillant, Potter. Pourquoi Rogue ne m'a-t-il pas appris à contrôler ma langue plutôt que mon visage ? Ca aurait été bien plus utile. 

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton repas, mais je me demandais si je pouvais te dire un mot ? »

Un mot : « dehors », « expulsé »…

Je hoche la tête et jette un regard à Hermione et Ron. « A plus tard », je murmure avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en suivant le directeur jusqu'à son bureau.

*********************

J'aperçois Fumseck dès que je rentre, et je me demande vaguement si les pouvoirs de guérison des phénix peuvent rendre à quelqu'un sa dignité. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que Rogue irait tout raconter à Dumbledore. Peut-être parce que j'étais ivre à ce moment-là et que Rogue est le seul qui m'ait donné de l'alcool. Et bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trompe à propos de lui. Dumbledore me demande de m'asseoir. Cela lui prend une éternité avant de me regarder fixement à travers et de dire : « J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Rogue te concernant, Harry. Sais-tu quel à quel sujet ? »

Oh mon dieu. Il en a marre de ces bons vieux Gryffondor, peut-être ? « Non, monsieur », je mens en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible. 

« Dans ce cas, jette un coup d'œil », fait-il en me tendant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel scintille l'écriture rouge et soignée de Rogue. La couleur de mon douloureux passage dans cette école.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me concentre sur la lettre en essayant d'ignorer la voix qui me crie _barre-toi_ ! 

__

Cher Albus,

Bien que j'avais envisagé de faire de cette lettre une requête pour un congé sabbatique, afin que je puisse retrouver pleinement mes esprits, je n'ai aucun espoir que vous prêtiez une oreille attentive à mon appel au secours. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous démontrer les preuves qu'un tel éloignement est nécessaire, à moins de vous soumettre une autre proposition.

J'ai décidé de donner au garçon la permission de venir dans mes appartements, à condition que ce soit pour étudier. Peut-être pouvons-nous arranger avec les autres professeurs pour qu'il obtienne du travail additionnel, ce qui lui donnerait l'opportunité d'augmenter sa moyenne. Je reconnais qu'essayer d'instruire Potter est une cause perdue, mais l'enseignement l'est lui aussi généralement, et je ne passerais pas mes soirées avec un adolescent ignorant. Veillez je vous en prie à ce qu'un autre bureau soit apporté à mes appartements, afin de le recevoir.

S'il vous faut une autre évidence pour vous prouver que j'ai perdu l'esprit, je suggère que des excuses plausibles soient envisagées au cas où Potter s'endormirait sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Il est victime de crises assez violentes lorsqu'il est réveillé, et mon nez est assez gros comme ça. Sans mentionner que le garçon est insomniaque et doit se résigner à dormir si cela lui est offert.

Je dois bien sûr insister sur votre discrétion. Si jamais l'histoire se répand comme quoi je l'ai aidé, vous aurez plus qu'une mort sur la conscience. Si jamais vous choisissiez de refuser mes requêtes et décidiez de me réserver une chambre calme à Sainte-Mangouste, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

S. Rogue

Ma bouche s'ouvre toute grande, et je relis la missive trois fois avant de lever mes yeux vers le directeur. Je suis soufflé et totalement déconcerté. Rogue a raison : une chambre à St-Mangouste, c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. Dumbledore étudie ma réaction avec satisfaction. 

« Je ne m'inquiéterai pas trop du ton de la lettre, si j'étais toi, Harry. Le professeur Rogue a toujours répugné à montrer sa générosité. »

Le ton employé, bien sûr, n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois estomaqué. Bien qu'être appelé une « cause perdue » n'arrange pas mon amour-propre, ce n'est pas inattendu. Mais, « Monsieur, quand a-t-il écrit ça ? »

Je l'ai reçu juste après le dîner, donc pas longtemps avant, je suppose. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

__

Oh, et bien, j'ai essayé de sauter ce mec la nuit dernière, alors je suis juste un peu étonné qu'au lieu de me bannir à jamais de son chez-lui, il m'invite au contraire à y revenir.

« Il n'en a pas parlé. »

Dumbledore sourit et si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il sait tout.

« Non, je suppose qu'il ne l'aurait pas mentionné devant toi. Il n'aurait pas voulu te faire croire qu'il appréciait ta compagnie. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillent et je réussis avec succès à refréner le rouge qui me monte aux joues. « Je présume que tu acceptes ses conditions ? Es-tu prêt à passer tes nuits à travailler dur pour remonter tes points en classe ? »

J'acquiesce et tente de ne pas penser aux autres possibilités avec lesquelles je préférerais passer mes nuits avec Rogue. J'essaie de refouler une nouvelle série de scénarios fantaisistes qui ont germé dans ma tête. Je suis peu optimiste quant à ça, mais même un petit grain d'espoir est suffisant pour m'exciter. Je remue sur ma chaise.

« Très bien, alors. J'arrangerai un programme d'étude pour toi avec les autres enseignants. Et je m'attends à ce que tes résultats en classe s'améliorent, Harry. Le professeur Rogue a été très aimable d'offrir son temps et son intimité pour t'aider. Il serait irrespectueux de ta part de ne pas mettre à profit ce temps pour faire ce qu'il t'a gentiment proposé. »

« Oui, monsieur », je dis d'un ton humble avant de sortir. Ce n'est pas que je ne me sens pas coupable d'avoir été si nul en cours. Je le suis. C'est juste que j'ai éprouvé de la culpabilité tant de fois, pour tant de choses, qu'il faut que je fasse attention à avoir l'air un peu moins fautif lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et c'est irritant de se voir rappeler que l'on devrait se sentir coupable, alors que c'est ce que je ressens de toute façon.

Dumbledore reprend le parchemin et le parcourt. « Ah oui, le nouveau bureau. Cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Nous avons déjà discuté de l'importance de garder cela confidentiel. Mais nous ne pourrions pas continuer à prétendre que tu es malade toutes les nuits sans éveiller de soupçons chez tes camarades. Je crois me rappeler un autre étudiant dont les absences répétées avaient fini par exciter la curiosité de ses amis Gryffondor. Nous devons être plus prudents, cette fois-ci. » 

Sa référence au professeur Lupin me fait songer à Sirius, qui j'en suis sûr me tuerait s'il savait ce que j'ai fait. Non, oubliez ça. Il tuerait Rogue, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Bien plus profonde que ce à quoi je suis habitué.

Dumbledore reste assis pendant un moment, puis finalement sa figure se détend et il me regarde. « Je crois avoir une idée, Harry. Je n'ai pas encore eu le cœur de chasser Crocdur de la cabane de Hagrid. J'y suis allé tous les soirs pour tenir compagnie à ce chien. Notre nouveau Garde-chasse, Mr Ripper, n'apprécie pas la qualité plutôt rustique de cette maison, et encore moins sa proximité de la forêt. Par conséquent, elle reste vide. Que dirais-tu de passer quelques heures avec Crocdur tous les soirs avant de commencer tes leçons ? »

Il étudie ma réaction et je me demande si j'ai l'air aussi secoué que j'en ai l'air. Je n'ai jamais pensé à Hagrid – dans ce sens-là. J'ai essayé de me sortir de l'esprit l'idée de sa mort, afin de ne pas devenir totalement dingue. Retourner à sa cabane, retrouver Crocdur signifie que je ne serai plus capable de continuer à prétendre que cela ne s'est jamais produit.

« Harry, je comprendrais si tu ne préfère pas. »

« Non ! Je veux dire, oui. C'est juste que je ne…savais pas que Crocdur était encore là. C'est tout. » Je tente un sourire convaincant et me dis intérieurement que je dois bien ça à Hagrid. C'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour l'homme qui m'a libéré des Dursley. Une frayeur persistante commence à m'envahir légèrement.

« Je peux connecter la cheminée de Hagrid à ta Salle Commune et au appartements du professeur Rogue, comme ça tu n'auras pas à courir les couloirs la nuit. Des moyens de détourner l'attention des étudiants trop curieux seront mis en place. Tu peux expliquer tes nouvelles responsabilités à vos amis, et si une leçon dure jusqu'au matin, tu pourras leur dire que tu t'es endormi là-bas. »

Alors que je l'écoute avec attention, je sens un trou géant se former dans mon estomac, menaçant de m'aspirer. Je m'imagine me rendre à la maison de Hagrid et la trouver vide, si ce n'est Crocdur. Je me représente la tête du chien, me fixant avec un regard accusateur. Aussi longtemps que je restais éloigné de la cabane, je pouvais continuer à prétendre que Hagrid était toujours là et que j'irais lui rendre visite demain si j'en avais le temps. Mais à présent que je dois y retourner, je dois accepter la vérité. Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Et d'une manière une d'une autre, le blâme retombe sur moi. Mon sang. Ma faute. Je commence à trembler sans m'arrêter. Dumbledore le remarque et semble inquiet.

« Un peu froid, » je murmure en enroulant mes bras autour de la poitrine. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. C'était une excuse plutôt nulle. 

« Tu devrais peut-être suggérer à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley de t'accompagner ce soir. Ce serait plus facile pour toi, Harry, si tu ne devais pas y être confronté seul. Je sais que c'est difficile pour le moment, mais mieux vaut faire face à ses blessures avant qu'elles n'empirent. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Je jurerai que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation auparavant, je pense avec amertume. Pour me sentir à nouveau coupable juste après. Cet homme a fait beaucoup pour moi – détournant voire brisant toutes sortes de règle pour me rendre la vie plus facile. Quelque fois je souhaiterai qu'il n'ait rien fait de tout ça. La façon dont il me traite me donne juste l'impression d'être anormal. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi il fait tout ça. Le ferait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou juste parce que je suis Harry Potter, « Le Foutu Garçon Qui A Survécu » ?

Oh, mon dieu. Je parle comme Rogue.

J'essaie de virer cette pensée, mais elle ne lâche pas prise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisses-t-il aller si loin ? « Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Il sourit et dit : « Je crois que tu viens de le faire. Mais tu peux m'en poser une autre, si tu veux. »

« D'accord, » ok. Bon, comment puis-je formuler ça ? A mon avis, « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me laissez tout faire ? », n'est pas la meilleure façon d'exprimer ça. Mais c'est pourtant ce que je voudrais savoir. « Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? Je veux dire, j'apprécie vraiment, mais…voilà. » Très éloquent, comme d'habitude.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a assimilé ce que je lui ai dit et à présent il est en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de me répondre tout en évitant une réponse directe. A chaque fois que je pose une question à cet homme, je me retrouve avec encore plus de questions auxquelles il ne répondra jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'a jamais frappé ?

« Harry, tu n'est pas le premier étudiant de Poudlard à bénéficier d'arrangements spéciaux. Et j'ose même dire que tu n'es certes pas le dernier. Les lois ne sont jamais aussi bonnes que lorsqu'elles sont flexibles. Et certaines concessions peuvent être faites, dans des circonstances extraordinaire. »

J'ai envie de lui dire que mes circonstances ne sont pas si extraordinaires. Je me rappelle soudainement ce que Rogue a dit à propos de Malfoy, la première nuit que j'étais dans ses quartiers. Mais je devine à l'expression du vieil homme qu'il ne dira plus rien. Peut-être qu'il y a eu aussi des concessions pour Malfoy et les autres enfants de Mangemort. De toute façon, on ne m'aurait pas tenu au courant, non ? Et Dumbledore ne va certainement pas me le dire.

« Très bien, Harry. Je vais m'arranger pour connecter la cheminée de Hagrid. Tu peux proposer à Ron et Hermione de t'accompagner, à condition qu'ils retournent au château à 20h. Une simple précaution. Dois-je dire au professeur Rogue de t'attendre vers 20h15 ? »

« Oui, merci. » J'expulse ces mots de ma bouche juste avant qu'elle ne s'assèche complètement. Bien que je doive admettre être curieux quant à ce qui se trame dans la tête de Rogue, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécierais. Mon petit grain d'espoir se fait écraser sous la montagne de la réalité.

***********************

Hermione, Ron et moi marchons d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Nous ne parlons pas. Je sais qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas venir, mais je suis content qu'ils soient quand même là. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire seul. Avec eux, j'aurais de quoi me distraire. Je n'aurais pas à penser à quel point c'est étrange.

Mon cœur s'accélère alors que j'approche de la porte. J'entends Crocdur aboyer à l'intérieur et je m'attends à ce que d'une minute à l'autre Hagrid ouvre la porte et me donne des tapes dans le dos à m'en couper le souffle. Un chaleureux « en forme, Harry ? », ainsi que du thé et une flopée de biscuits immangeables. Crocdur gratte contre la porte, et j'étends le bras, réfrénant l'envie brusque de toquer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ouvre la porte. 

Nous sommes accueillis par l'énorme chien, qui sautille comme un chiot, nous renversant presque. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps. Je regarde autour de moi pour me rendre compte que presque rien n'a changé. Un peu plus propre, peut-être – il n'y a plus de carcasses d'animaux à demi-mutilés posés là comme pour nourrir un quelconque nouvel animal de compagnie. Plus de morceaux de gâteaux sur la table. Plus de Hagrid pour les manger.

J'essaie de repousser cette prise de conscience de l'absence de Hagrid. Il est juste sorti s'occuper d'animaux. Il m'a demandé de surveiller Crocdur. Il reviendra plus tard. Resserrant ma mâchoire, je donne de la nourriture et de l'eau au chien, avant de me tourner vers mes amis. « Dumbledore a dit que nous devrions aller le promener », je dis, avec probablement trop d'enthousiasme. 

« Et bien, » commence Ron il n'a pas l'air à l'aise non plus.

« En fait, j'ai plutôt envie de thé, » dit Hermione avec précipitation, avant de traverser la pièce et d'attraper la bouilloire, qu'elle remplit d'eau. 

« Ouais, bonne idée, du thé, » approuve Ron en s'asseyant. 

Je les observe d'un air douteux. Ils mijotent quelque chose. Je me sens soudain encerclé. Avec appréhension, je m'assieds en face de Ron. Hermione dépose des tasses de thé et prend place au bout de la table. Personne ne s'assit à la place habituelle de Hagrid. Crocdur pose sa tête sur mon genou et je le caresse distraitement, observant ma tasse.

Après un moment, je sens leurs regards fixés sur moi. Je lève les yeux pour découvrir la même expression d'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Cela aurait pu être comique si ce n'était pas moi que ces expressions visaient.

« Quoi ? » Je les regarde tout à tour. Hermione mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

« Hary, » commence Ron. Je peux le voir essayer de formuler ce qu'il veut me dire. « Hermione et moi… » Il lance un regard désespéré à Hermione, qui a viré au rouge.

« Oh », je fais alors que tout devient clair. « C'est super. J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble. » Leurs bouches s'ouvrent en grand et je rigole. « En plus, vous vous disputez déjà comme un vrai couple. »

« Non ! Harry, ce n'est pas -- » Tout le sang que Ron avait dans le corps a migré vers sa figure. Il cache sa tête dans ses bras. « Hermione, dis-lui. »

Elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément. « On a utilisé ta cape d'invisibilité pour te suivre la nuit dernière, Harry. Désolée. » Les mots prennent un temps pour être assimilés. Ma cape. Ils m'ont suivi…Oh bon dieu.

Ma gorge se serre et je croasse, « Suivi jusqu'où ? » Ron soupire avant de me regarder. « Jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? » je m'écrie. L'expression de Ron se durcit.

« Et bien, on arrivait pas à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec toi. Tu ne dis jamais rien ! »

« Oh, désolé. Je ne savais pas que je faisais partie de vos petites affaires ! » 

« Tu as raison. Je me demande même pourquoi je me suis inquiété. Oh, peut-être parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Ou du moins parce que c'est ce que je pensais. Mais à présent que tu as Rogue je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de nous ! Viens, Hermione. » Il se met debout, faisant presque tomber sa chaise. 

Pendant une seconde, j'ai envie qu'il parte. Ensuite, une partie plus logique de moi-même me crie de faire gaffe à ce qu'ils pourraient raconter aux autres. Le simple fait que Rogue et moi nous voyons en dehors des classes est censé être un secret. Même s'ils ne savent pas tout, ce qu'ils ont pu entendre la nuit dernière serait suffisant éveiller des soupçons dans toute l'école. Je cache mon visage dans mes bras – tiraillé entre la peur et la colère, et bien sûr la culpabilité.

« Harry », gémit Hermione. Je tressaille lorsque je sens sa main toucher la mienne. « Nous sommes vraiment désolés. » Ron renifle. « Nous avons juste...et bien, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je sais que tu nous as dit que tu passais tes nuits dans la bibliothèque, mais tes notes sont horribles. » Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle pince ses lèvres en me regardant d'un air qui dit « essaie de me contredire pour voir ». « C'est vrai. Et hier…et bien, tu avais l'air tellement retourné. Nous voulions être sûrs que tout irait bien pour toi. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas si je dois hurler ou pleurer comme un bébé. Je me rabats sur les soupirs et le mot « désolé » sort de ma bouche. Ron se rassied dans son siège. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? »

« Tout. Hermione a trouvé un sortilège pour écouter aux portes. » Je le vois sourire faiblement. « J'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque quand elle t'a entendu lui parler de cette façon-là. » Je rigole doucement en imaginant l'expression sur son visage. Ron hausse brusquement les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu as…je veux dire, tu n'as quand même pas…passé la nuit avec lui ? Hein ? »

Je hoche faiblement la tête en essayant de chasser le souvenir de cette nuit. Une seule situation désagréable à gérer me suffit. Ron semble avoir le souffle coupé et je réalise brutalement ce qu'il me demandait. « Non, pas comme ça ! Je veux dire, il n'aurait jamais…on a pas…mon dieu, Ron ! » Je me sens soudainement fiévreux et nauséeux. 

Ron a l'air soulagé. Il sourit. Contrairement à Hermione. Elle semble être en train de rassembler les différentes pièces d'un puzzle. Je nourris le mince espoir que ça a un rapport avec son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle ouvre sa bouche pour parler mais je l'interromps. « Ecoutez, personne n'est supposé savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de ça. Vous ne devez rien dire à personne. »

Ron roule ses yeux. Hermione fronce les siens. Elle me lance un regard dur et dit : « D'accord. Mais le peu de choses que je sais à propos de tout ceci me rend folle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dormi dans les appartements de Rogue ? Et pourquoi étais-tu si fâché à cause d'hier ? Il t'a donné de l'alcool ? Depuis combien de temps -- ? »

« Hermione ! » la coupe Ron. Je le remercie silencieusement. « Bon sang, laisse-le répondre. » Je ravale mes remerciements. 

Il est clair que Hermione ne me laissera pas vivre en paix jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache. Quant à Ron, il la laisse juste être la voix de sa propre curiosité. J'ai gardé cela secret pendant si longtemps que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas la véritable cause de ma dépression. Je commence à leur expliquer toutes les parties avec les entraînements. Ou du moins presque tout, étant donné que je passe celle où j'essaie de sauter mon professeur. Je ne suis pas sûr que Ron y survivrait. Je suis presque sûr que je n'y survivrai pas. La mort par humiliation. Aucun des deux ne parle, bien que je puisse voir la mâchoire de Hermione tressaillir, pleine de nouvelles questions. Quand j'ai terminé, je me sens incroyablement plus léger. 

« Wow, Harry. Je ne sais pas si je dois te plaindre pour avoir passé tout ce temps avec Rogue, ou être impressionné. Je savais que Dumbledore était taré, mais pas à ce point-là. » Ron secoue sa tête.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais. Je veux dire, il était plutôt désagréable au début, mais après j'ai appris à le connaître. » Des conneries. Je ne sais rien de lui. Mais comment pourrais-je leur expliquer autrement que je recherche la compagnie de ce bâtard ? Qu'en réalité, j'apprécie ce crétin visqueux – tellement, en effet, que je me suis pratiquement jeté sur lui. Je grimace intérieurement et écarte cette pensée. Ron me fixe avec incrédulité. Je ris. 

« Ok, c'est un salopard de première. Je dois y être habitué, c'est tout. Il est même plutôt marrant…d'une certaine manière. »

Ron regarde Hermione avec une gravité feinte. « Il est devenu fou. » Elle sourit. « Je ne sais pas, Harry. Tu n'avais pas l'air de rigoler, hier, en classe. » Je pince mes lèvres en me remémorant la trahison de Rogue. J'ai du exagérer ma réaction. Je veux dire, il n'a pas vraiment raconté à tout le monde que j'étais gay. Mais sur le moment, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti. Je hausse les épaules, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Je ne peux pas leur dire pourquoi ça m'a réellement dérangé à ce point-là. 

Hemrione est à nouveau en train de réfléchir. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle arrête ça. Elle lance un regard à Ron, et les deux semblent avoir une conversation silencieuse. Ron la foudroie du regard et se détourne. 

« Quoi ? » je demande stupidement. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne veulent pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de se demander.

Hermione regarde à nouveau Ron, qui a les yeux fixés sur la table. Elle prend une profonde inspiration. « Ce que le professeur Rogue a dit, tu sais, comme quoi tu matais Seamus. Je voulais juste savoir si tu, enfin, on a pas…c'est pas que… » Elle s'arrête, rougissant violemment.

Ron soupire avec imaptience. « Si tu es gay, tu peux nous le dire », murmure-t-il rapidement.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé ou horrifié. « Est-ce que tout le monde sait ? » je grince. Je peux voir les gros titres : Le Garçon Gay Qui A Survécu, par Rita skeeter. 

« Non ! » assure Hermione. « Je veux dire, tout le monde s'est juste dit que Rogue était…et bien, Rogue. On y a plus vraiment pensé jusqu'à, tu sais, ta dispute avec lui. Tu avais l'air tellement furieux.» Je hoche la tête. Je n'arrive pas à regarder Ron. J'ai presque l'impression de lui devoir des excuses, sans avoir pourquoi. 

« Harry, ce n'est pas si important. » Je lève les yeux vers Ron, qui a un grand sourire. « Mais, heu...Seamus n'est pas…tu sais, il sort avec Lavande. »

Je gémis. « Bon dieu, Ron, je ne l'aime pas. Je regardais, c'est tout. » Je colle mes mains sur ma tête et ajoute « Enfin, c'est pas comme si je pouvais voir quoi que ce soit à travers ses robes. » Ron s'étrangle et je rigole.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécissent. « Je veux que tu promettes de ne plus rien nous cacher, Harry. Je pourrais toujours trouver le moyen de fabriquer un sérum de vérité, tu sais. » Elle sourit alors que j'ouvre la bouche. Je lui promets mais croise mentalement les doigts – il y a juste quelques petits trucs qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Nous décidons d'aller faire un tour avec Crocdur pendant l'heure qu'il nous reste. Je parle et ris avec eux comme si je ne les avais plus vus depuis des mois. Dans un sens, c'est le cas. Je leur dis au revoir à contrecoeur lorsqu'il est temps pour eux de retourner. Lorsque je reviens à la cabane de Hagrid, j'essaie de refouler la brusque montée de panique à l'idée de m'y retrouver seul – même si ce n'est que pour 15 minutes. Malheureusement, ce qui m'attend à la fin de ces 15 minutes n'est pas le soulagement. L'appréhension que je ressens envers ma discussion imminente avec Rogue se rajoute à mon affolement d'être seul ici, éclipsant la joie et le bonheur que j'avais ressenti avec Ron et Hermione. 

Une éternité se passe entre chacun de mes coups d'œil à la pendule. Je commence presque à croire qu'elle est cassée lorsque je me rends compte que l'éternité en question n'a duré qu'une minute. Je caresse Crocdur pour me distraire aussi bien que je peux. Chaque grincement de la maison, le vent qui souffle me fait sursauter. On pourrait penser qu'après avoir vécu avec des fantômes pendant 5 ans plus rien ne pourrait plus m'effrayer. Et dans le fond, de quoi ai-je peur exactement ?

Lorsqu'il est 8h15, je me précipite presque dans le feu sans avoir utilisé la poudre. Je m'arrête heureusement à temps. Je réalise que je préférerai presque affronter Rogue et subir l'humiliation qui s'en suivra que de rester dans une maison hantée par un vieil ami. J'ai honte.

Je sors de mon sac la boîte contenant la poudre de Cheminette, que Dumbledore m'a donnée aujourd'hui. J'en jette une poignée et observe les flammes devenir vertes. M'excusant une dernière fois auprès de cette maison, je fais un pas dans la cheminée.

« Les quartiers du professeur Rogue. » 

Je suis aspiré et presque instantanément je suis transporté jusqu'à son appartement où je jaillis hors de l'âtre et m'écrase sur le sol, juste à ses pieds. Je le vois sourire avec dérision derrière son livre.

« Félicitations pour un nouvel atterrissage en douceur, Potter. »

*****************************

Je me remets sur pieds et rajuste mes lunettes. « Désolé », je murmure. Je me demande combien de fois je devrais à nouveau répéter ce mot avant la fin de la journée. Si j'arrive un jour à faire devant cet homme quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas affreusement humiliant, ce sera un miracle. Je me lève, frigorifié à cause de cet endroit. Je ne crois pas m'être jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise dans toute ma vie. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder, alors je fixe le sol en me préparant mentalement à un autre moment embarrassant. 

« Qu'avez-vous apporté pour travailler ? » Malgré moi, je lève les yeux vers lui. Mon esprit commence à s'activer pour répondre à sa question.

« Heu...je dois lire un jeu de tarot pour lundi. Puis le chapitre pour votre cours. C'est tout. Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas encore donné de programme d'étude. »

« Votre bureau est ici. » Il fait un geste de la main. Je vois un petit bureau en face du sien. « Je vous conseille de prendre des notes sur le chapitre que vous révisez pour mon cours. Votre travail pourrait difficilement empirer, mais vous pouvez certainement faire mieux. En ce qui concerne la Divination – et bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez choisi d'étudier ces idioties, mais je suppose qu'il ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'inventer des absurdités qui raviront cette vieille chauve-souris. »

Je me surprends moi-même en rigolant. « C'est que je fais d'habitude, de toute façon. Tant que je meurs au moins une fois par semaine, elle est contente. » Mon sourire se fane lorsque je vois son expression glaciale. Je pense apercevoir de la colère dans ses yeux. Je devine qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à discuter. Je déglutis et me prépare à encaisser une attaque.

« Travaillez, Potter » dit-il à voix basse. Je ramasse mon sac et m'avance, chassant la pensée que nous ne sommes que vendredi et que j'ai tout le week-end pour faire mes devoirs. Je suis quand même content d'avoir apporté mon sac, juste au cas où. M'asseyant au nouveau bureau, je commence avec Potions, ce qui semble le plus urgent. J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer, étant donné que mon estomac brûle avec appréhension. Je commence à copier machinalement chaque mot du livre en essayant de m'y focaliser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé lorsqu'il dépose une tasse de thé devant moi. Je tressaille lorsque je me rends soudainement compte qu'il est derrière moi. Il s'éloigne.

« Quoi ? Pas de scotch ? » je dis avec humour, espérant dissiper la tension qui est en train de m'étouffer. Il n'a pas l'air amusé. J'attrape ma tasse de thé pour dissimuler une autre vague de honte. Je sursaute alors que le liquide me brûle la langue. Il s'assied et me pétrifie avec un regard glacé. 

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire de dire que cela ne se reproduira plus ? »

Je secoue la tête et tente de dénouer ma gorge. « Je suis désolé », dis-je d'une voix enrouée. 

« De quoi êtes-vous désolé, Potter ? »

« Monsieur ? » Oh non. Je vous en prie ne m'obligez pas à le dire. Je combats la pulsion subite de coller ma tête sur la table, ce qui semble être sa position naturelle. 

« J'aimerai savoir avec précision ce pour quoi vous vous excusez. »

Ok. Il veut me torturer. Je m'y attendais. Je le mérite. « Heu… » Je commence bien. « Pour… » faire de moi un abruti complet. « …vous avoir mis mal à l'aise, monsieur. » Je lève les yeux vers lui et m'aperçois que je n'ai pas donné la bonne réponse. « Et, heu….pour avoir bu tout votre scotch ? » Ce n'était pas supposé être une question, n'est-ce pas ? Bon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut entendre au juste ?

Après un long regard glacé, que je peux sentir sur le haut de ma tête baissée, il renifle avec mépris. Je le regarde et m'aperçois qu'il a enfoui son visage dans ses mains. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'empêcher d'aller le consoler. Mon dieu, je suis vraiment un crétin. Je lâche mon livre, décidant que les mains sont d'excellents substituts à la table. « Ecoutez », je dis à travers mes paumes, bien qu'une petite partie de moi me dise de me taire. «Je suis désolé…pour tout. J'étais stupide de penser…je veux dire, je savais que vous n'auriez jamais…je ne sais pas pourquoi-- »

« Potter, fermez-là. » J'ai presque envie de le remercier. « Faut-il vraiment répéter que si que ce soit est découvert, je perdrai mon travail ? »

Je le regarde bouche bée. « Mais vous n'avez rien fait. » Je dois admettre que cela ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit. Et il a l'air vraiment contrarié que ce ne soit pas le cas. 

« Hm. Passons en revue les différents événements, voulez-vous ? J'ai encouragé et autorisé un étudiant à boire de l'alcool. Au lieu d'insister pour qu'il regagne son dortoir, je lui ai permis de rester. J'ai déshabillé un garçon de 15 ans et je l'ai presque laissé m'embrasser. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez empêché ça. » Ma figure devient rouge.

« Pas assez tôt. »

« Trop tôt ! » je m'écrie alors que son visage se durcit. J'analyse ma réplique. Quelque chose n'a pas sonné comme ça aurait du. « Non, je voulais dire, ce n'est pas… » Ma tête rencontre la table avec un bruit sourd. Je décide de ne plus jamais la décoller de là…ou même parler. Plus jamais.

« Potter, ce qui s'est réellement passé importe peu. Voici la version des événements que le Conseil d'Etablissement prendra en compte. Je suis un adulte, votre professeur. Vous êtes un gamin de 15 ans. Tout le blâme retombe sur moi. »

« Je suis désolé », je murmure, reniant ma déclaration juste après l'avoir faite. Mais il y a peu de chance pour que ces mots s'effacent. Ils sortent aussi facilement que je respire.

« Tout comme moi. » Sa voix chancelle. Mon sternum en fait autant. Je lève la tête.

« Bon dieu, vous n'avez pas à…je vous en prie, ne le soyez pas. » Je préférerais encore qu'il me haïsse et me balance en dehors de sa vie. Je me rends soudain compte que sa version de ce qui s'est passé est la sienne. Mon estomac se tord en un nœud et je ressens soudain le besoin de le rassurer. « Je n'ai peut-être que 15 ans, mais je savais ce que je faisais…je veux dire…enfin, tout. Et je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose que je ne… » Il grimace et je m'arrête. Je ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux, je me conduis juste comme un abruti. Bien joué, Potter. 

Nous ne parlons pas pendant un certain temps. Sa tête, posée sur sa main, se balance doucement et je regarde mon texte de Potions, qui pourrait aussi bien être écrit en japonais pour tout ce que j'en comprends. Je cherche désespérément quoi que ce soit à dire qui pourrait désamorcer cette situation. Et ferait disparaître toute culpabilité. Bon dieu, je suis tellement stupide. Je n'aurais jamais du boire autant. Je n'aurais pas du demander à rester. J'aurais du retirer ces foutues chaussures.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je ne peux rien y changer. Je suis soudainement inspiré. J'espère seulement que je vise juste.

« Je sais comment ça marche, professeur. Vous vous rejouez sans cesse la scène dans votre tête en repensant à toutes les erreurs que vous avez commises… » Il reconnaît ses mots et me regarde. Je souris malicieusement. « Vous souhaiteriez avoir ramené la bouteille avec vous, m'avoir renvoyé dans ma chambre, avoir… »

« Potter, travaillez. » Il essaie d'avoir l'air en colère mais je peux voir qu'il ne l'est pas. J'aperçois les coins de sa bouche trembler. Je ressens à nouveau de l'air dans la pièce et je respire profondément. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux. 

« D'accord. Mais vous devez arrêter de faire ça, Rogue. Ou vous finirez comme moi. » Mon cœur s'arrête presque lorsque je le vois sourire. Un vrai sourire. Avec les dents. Je ne suis pas loin de rougir, mais je parviens à sourire à mon tour.

Il me descend avec un regard glacial. « Etudiez. » Je réussis avec succès à m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue.

Je retourne à mon texte de Potions. Il me vient soudain à l'idée de lui demander pourquoi au juste il a proposé ces leçons, mais je garde ma bouche fermée, préférant éviter un brusque changement d'esprit. 

« Et 10 points de moins à Gryffondor, Potter, pour être un sale gosse insolent. »

« 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, professeur, pour me donner des devoirs un vendredi. » Je lui lance un regard et le vois sourire avec sadisme. Je frissonne.

« Si votre texte de Potions ne vous intéresse pas, nous pourrions peut-être discuter de vos rêves. »

Ma tête retrouve sa place en ce monde. Il rigole.

*********************************

Fiou m'aura pris du temps cui-là ! Bon accrochons-nous vlà les réponses aux reviews (enfin mon petit cerveau qui peut s'exprimer librement....fait bizarre...) o_o 

**DarkWesterly:** Mon dieu si je savais toutes ces choses crois-moi j'aurais pas eu un exam de passage! lool mais mord-toi pas les doigts (ne serait-ce que pour le repsect de notre Grand Maître au nez crochu, il est décrit avec des longs doigts délicats....*bave*) Ha-hem d'un autre côté les ongles rongés ça revient à la mode, non?! Non? Ha bon. Ben va falloir que j'invente otchause pour mes petits doigts tt boudinés alors... :'( 

**Elava**: Héhé le bouche-à-oreille fonctionne à ce que je vois, hein les mutti? ^-^ 

**Celine.s:** Oublier? Qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait?! ( a part le ménage, la cuisine, les lits, l'école...) 

**Miya black: **Que jusqu'au chapitre 8? Aie aie tu as loupé le meilleur, si je puis me permettre....(au fait je sais plus si c'est de toi la pétition mais je l'ai signée au moins 20 fois!) lool 

**Lionne**: Pas de prob! :p 

**Cassandre**: Tatata branche adsl crois-moi tu auras le temps (mais par contre tu vivras 23h/24 devant ton pc, ce qui est mon cas...lol) 

**Moonblack**: "Même si c'est gay"? Ne me dis pas que tu es homophobe....(hem les sentiments, pour Harry ok, mais avec Severus on est co là au chapitre 20 et ils auront pas progressé d'un iota!) :''( 

**C****lau**: Wou....je comprends enfin ce que mon vieux prof de francais disait...sans ponctuation, c'est légèrement dur à comprendre....(et encore ce n'est pas une longue review!) lol Marchi marchi ^-^ 

**Vivi Malfoy:** Argh moi aussi je la veux mnt...je fonce sur le site!! 

**Meline Snape: **Hem, Harry n'est plus trop un gosse, d'après ce qu'on apprend au long de l'histoire...il me semble que pour 15 ans il est déjà pas mal dévergondé! (moi, de mon temps...) :p 

**Blood-Countess: **La 1ère cuite de Potter? En suis pas si sûre...oooh les vieux souvenirs refont surface...mon premier verre, ma première cuite, ma première cure de désintox...hem, keuf keuf, bon review suivante, s'il vous plait? lool 

**Mangafana**: Wow quand je pense que même lorsque j'adore une histoire, je laisse une review de deux lignes faute d'inspiration...faut que tu me dises où tu vas chercher tout ça?? mdr Nan ta phrase est tt à fait française, c'est vraiment qqn de plus mieux qu'il faut pour Seamus parce qu'il est vraiment...mouais entre lui et Rogue perso j'hésite pas...arf et t'as bien raison pour l'alcool! (ma vie est une fic entière, dans ce cas...loool) 

**Lunicorne**: c'est le calme après la tempête.... :) 

**Lili**: Toi aussi tu as pleuré?? (youpie chuis pas la seule sensible de ce site..ha-hem) Censurée vi y a des chances mais bon j'ai vu des fics pires, pis une pétition circule en ce moment.... 

**Na-chan: **Argh tu me bats je n'ai jamais dépassé 2h du mat (mais le coeur y aurait été) et je suppose que tu l'as finie mnt...? (tcchh la fin est secrète....ok ok plus pour longtemps) lol 

**Miss serpentard: **Rogue te fait rire dans toutes les fics? Héh ça pourrait faire un nouveau défi, ça...rendre Rogue le plus détestable possible (c'est vrai, quoi qu'il fasse on le trouve attachant, ce pauvre petit canard fragile et sans amis...) ^-^ 

**Arcadiane: **Les vacances étant finies, tu peux te permettre de ne plus être fleinarde...allez zou va lire en VO si tu es réellement pressée, parce que j'ai l'impression que je me ramollis avec le temps..chapitre 11, ça ferait un bo cadeau de Noël, non? lol 

**Shiefa Li:** _Bacione_? Heu moi seulement anglais et allemand...c'est de quelle langue?? :) 

**Caroline Black:** Décidément ce brave Sirius a une famille assez étendue à ce que je vois! Avouez...Patmol est musulman et vous avez toutes des numéros dans le dos??? mdrr 

**Mara potter: **Désolée je pense que tu es déjà partie (et revenue) de vacances mais j'ai tjs mis l'adresse en haut comme tu l'as sûrement vu...Bof la Grêce tout ce que j'en a vu c'est le club et à la rigueur le port...pas visité grand.chose hélas.... 

**Et que la Force soit avec vous!!**

**Gaeriel**


	11. II Responsabilité

****

Auteur : Cybèle

Le temps a passé, je sais….mais je suis débordée à l'école et j'ai plein de fics en prépa (mais celle-ci reste la meilleure, et vive Cybèle une fois de plus)

Au fait, je relis le dernier chapitre, et….l'avant dernier paragraphe….vous imaginez Rogue qui sourit VRAIMENT ?? Je veux dire, vraiment vraiment ?! J'y arrive même pas, ça me fait des frissons partout…(bon je vous aide, vous prenez Alan Rickman quand il a le regard amoureux ds truly madly deeply – alors que sa cop elle est moche comme tt – pis vous lui mettez des cheveux noirs….alors….vous y arrivez ?) -)

Bon résumons : Harry, saoul, a essayé d'embrasser Rogue, mais celui-ci a refusé...avec quelque… « difficulté »… Pourtant, au lieu de le bannir à tt jamais de sa vie, Sevie a demandé à Dumby l'autorisation des donner des cours privés à Riri…..de bonnes choses en perspective, n'est ce pas ? ^-^

************************

****

Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre six: Responsabilité.

__

J'ai encore rêvé de vous cette nuit, professeur.

Sa voix me poursuit jusque dans le corridor alors que je me dirige vers la salle des professeurs pour une réunion. C'était une déclaration due à l'alcool qui aurait du être facilement oubliée. _Encore_. Ce mot a scotché cet aveu dans ma conscience. Il se connecte à une conversation plus ancienne à propos de ses rêves, agrémentée d'une série de rougissements et de longs regards contemplatifs. « _Encore_ » insiste pour que l'on y prête attention. Je peux encore sentir l'endroit où il a murmuré ce mot contre mes lèvres, dans un moment d'oubli dû à l'ivresse. « Encore » fait d'une explication plausible – le gosse a bu, le gosse a eu un rêve érotique, il n'a plus su faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité – un véritable problème potentiel.

« Encore » signifie une promesse.

Depuis qu'il s'est tu, j'ai passé chaque moment à examiner la situation, la retournant dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément un moyen de faire passer Potter pour fautif. Mais peu importe comment je regarde tout ça, je suis le seul à blâmer. C'est moi, l'adulte, qui ai permis au gosse de boire dans mes quartiers. C'est moi, en tant que personne responsable, qui ai autorisé un gosse ivre à rester dans mes appartements. C'est moi, le professeur, qui suis resté bêtement planté là, bouche bée devant le gosse, distrait par ma propre excitation, alors qu'il se collait à moi. Moi, Severus Rogue, je suis coupable de m'être conduit comme un vulgaire adolescent dirigé par ses hormones pendant un de ces foutus moments de faiblesse.

Ma bouche se tord avec dégoût, et je prends un moment pour tâtonner le rouleau de parchemin qui se trouve dans ma poche avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle des professeurs. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, avec une expression de surprise. En quatorze ans d'enseignement, je n'ai jamais été en retard à une seule réunion. Quatorze ans. Potter a accidentellement déjoué les plans du Mage Sombre, me libérant indirectement de mon rôle d'agent double et de ce fait me permettant d'accepter le poste de professeur de potions. Cette ironie me fait ricaner. Ma carrière a débuté et va s'achever à cause de Harry Potter.

« Bonjour, Severus. Nous avons commencé sans vous. » Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence et m'indique d'un signe de tête un siège vide, juste à côté de l'idiote de française qu'il a recrutée pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette fille a perdu un tournoi face à un gamin de quatorze ans et elle a tout de même trouvé un poste d'enseignant. Ceci confirme que ma démission est une bonne idée. Je touche à nouveau le parchemin. 

« Nous étions juste en train de parler de 'Arry, _le pauvre_. **»** _(Ndlt : en français dans le texte)_

Oui, le pauvre. Pauvre Harry Potter. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour essayer de refouler une nouvelle vague de regret et d'amertume qui essaie d'envahir mon estomac déjà saturé. Mieux vaut ne rien montrer maintenant. J'espère vraiment que Dumbledore va garder mon sacrifice secret. Je n'ai pas vraiment touché le gosse, après tout. Sa vertu est intacte – voilà à quoi se raccroche ma dignité.

Des visages sombres entament une nouvelle discussion animée à propos des meilleures choses à faire pour le gosse. Chacun semble être un foutu spécialiste en ce sujet. Je jette un coup d'œil à MacGonagall qui a l'air meurtrier – la lionne protégeant son lionceau.

« Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que retirer Potter de l'équipe de Quidditch est la solution. » Une vague de colère me submerge et je regarde Dumbledore, qui secoue la tête avec exaspération. Bien sûr qu'il ne pense pas ça. Aussi ridicule ce jeu soit-il, cela reste la seule chose qui permette au gosse de ne pas perdre la tête. _Les seules fois où je me sens à moitié normal c'est quand je suis près de vous ! _Sa voix hurle dans ma conscience et je me rétracte mentalement. Ce n'est plus mon problème.

Il n'est pas en sécurité avec moi.

« Il serait peut-être temps de faire appel à un professionnel de Sainte-Mangouste. Il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai interrogé miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Aucun d'eux n'a été capable de m'en apprendre plus à propos de lui. Un conseiller serait peut-être capable de l'aider…ou du moins nous dire comment l'aider. » Macgonagall termine, pinçant ses lèvres. Différents murmures d'approbation intensifient l'indignation écoeurée que je ressens. La dernière chose dont le gosse a besoin c'est la confirmation que tout le monde pense qu'il est fou. _Sauf vous, professeur. Vous n'avez pas changé_. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Peut-être une réduction de programme ? Cela pourrait aider s'il avait moins de cours. » Flitwick regarde autour de lui pour juger les réactions. Je le descends avec mon regard le plus menaçant. Il détourne rapidement les yeux. Je me tourne vers Dumbledore, qui a l'air pensif. Je commence à me demander s'il a écouté cette discussion. Comment peut-il rester assis là à regarder ces fous jouer avec la vie du gosse ?

« Il y a eu plusieurs progrès, en ce qui concerne sa dépression. Severus, vous pourriez peut-être nous en dire plus ? » Chourave hausse les sourcils en me regardant. Nous avons déjà vécu cela. Mais je ne fais plus partie du jeu.

« Est-ce que cela ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, que tout ce dont ce gosse a besoin c'est que vous arrêtiez d'être aux petits soins pour lui ? »

« Oui, Severus. Nous savons tous quels sont vos sentiments pour ce garçon », murmure MacGonagall. Un rouge de colère afflue sur ses joues.

« Vous feriez peut-être bien d'écouter. Ce n'est pas un accident si ses résultats n'ont pas diminué dans ma classe. Mes attentes vis-à-vis de lui n'ont pas baissé. Que vous lui manifestiez encore plus de pitié est vraiment la dernière chose dont ce garçon a besoin. » Je crie presque et les figures violacées autour de moi présagent une réunion qui risque bien de se finir en explosion de sortilèges. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous n'avons nul besoin d'élever la voix. »

« Et bien quelqu'un devait mettre un terme à toute cette absurdité », je réplique. Il me fixe longuement et je me ratatine sous le poids de son regard. Je me rends compte que j'ai détruit toute chance de mettre à terme à ce problème juste après les vacances. De mon propre gré.

« Il semble que nous ne trouverons pas de solutions aujourd'hui. Soyez assurés que je vais considérer vos suggestions avec attention. S'il n'y a rien d'autres…les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Bonne journée. ». Des raclements de chaises et des voix se font entendre. MacGonagall se lève et se tourne vers Dumbledore.

« Dormir dans des classes abandonnées ne peut pas être toléré, Albus. Quelque chose doit être fait avant que nous ne le perdions. » Elle me foudroie du regard avant de sortir, me laissant seul avec Dumbledore. 

Le moment est arrivé. Je serre le parchemin qui est dans ma main et ouvre la bouche pour me parler. Il me coupe.

« Comment va-t-il, Severus ? » Son visage a une expression que je ne peux pas déchiffrer, alors que ses yeux ont perdu leur éclat et que sa bouche exprime la désapprobation. Je retiens mon souffle. Aussi irritante son habituelle mine espiègle puisse-t-elle être, je la préfère à ces moments où il ne semble pas connaître le fin mot de toutes nos histoires. Comme en ce moment, où le fardeau de toute sa sagesse tire sur les lignes au coin de ses yeux, les dessinant si fortement que son âge véritable est clairement visible. Je me sens soudain terriblement jeune.

J'essaie de faire sortir la culpabilité de ma gorge et de diminuer ma colère. « Et bien, si vous demandez à ceux qui sont soi-disant concernés par son bien-être, il est bon pour Sainte-Mangouste. Si c'est à moi que vous le demandez, je dirais qu'il ira mieux dès que les gens auront oublié qu'il est Harry Potter, le pauvre garçon qui à déjà vécu tant de choses, et qu'ils le laisseront vivre comme un foutu gosse de cinquième année. »

Il a un sourire sans joie. Une de ces rares fois où il oublie de corriger ma langue. « Puis-je supposer que vous êtes arrivés à une meilleure perception de la nature de vos relations, tous les deux ? » 

Oh, et bien nous avons réussi à franchir de nouvelles limites. Je grogne évasivement. L'indécision retient ma langue. Cela pourrait être le moment idéal pour me lancer dans le beau petit speech que j'ai passé toute la nuit à composer. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mettre ça sur le tapis maintenant, peut-être par couardise.

Il me regarde à nouveau avec insistance. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont en train de fouiller au plus profond de mon âme. Mal à l'aise, je remue. 

« Harry a déjà suffisamment souffert, Severus. Si vous choisissez de l'accepter à nouveau dans votre vie, je dois insister pour que vous envisagiez toutes les conséquences possibles – si vous me pardonnez cette expression, vous devez y réfléchir avec tout votre cœur. » Il sourit gentiment et j'essaie de lui lancer un regard menaçant. Ca ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Ma capacité à être amer, je réalise non sans un instant de panique, a rapidement été remplacée par une nouveau malaise du à la culpabilité. 

« Albus, je suis son professeur - »

« Je comprends bien qu'il y a certaines distances entre élèves et enseignants qui doivent être respectées. J'espère qu'il est clair que je fais des exceptions dans cette affaire. S'il y a une chance l'aider, je ne peux pas refuser cette aide en gardant bonne conscience. »

Je renifle, certain que l'homme ne serait pas aussi foutrement indulgent s'il savait que son petit prodige à été à deux doigts de perdre le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait.

« Je ne vous demande pas de tisser des liens d'amitié avec Harry. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'être bien conscient de votre décision. Je ne sais pas si ce garçon pourrait supporter un autre rejet. Je vous en prie, pensez-y avec beaucoup d'attention. » 

Je lui souris faiblement avant de m'extirper de ma chaise et de partir me réfugier dans ma misère personnelle. 

*************

« Il n'était pas dans son lit ce matin. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils l'ont trouvé en train de se balader près de la Forêt Interdite. »

« Il est quand même pas fou à ce point-là ? »

« Neville dit qu'il ne dort jamais. »

« C'est tellement bizarre. Je veux dire, c'est quand même Harry Potter. »

Enervé, je me dirige vers un groupe de Gryffondor de 4ème année. Techniquement, la classe n'a pas encore commencé, mais leurs commérages incessants commencent tout doucement à casser la mince muraille entre ma colère délicatement contrôlée et la fureur violente. J'ai l'intention de les faire tous trembler de peur, lorsque je suis soudain stoppé par l'expression de la fille Weasley, son visage violemment coloré de rouge. Elle pointe sa baguette sur ses quatre camarades et souffle, bouillonnante de colère : « Le premier d'entre vous qui dit un autre mot se retrouve à cracher des limaces tout le week-end. »

Je réprime un sourire surpris. La bande se rend compte de ma présence et ils me fixent avec des yeux terrifiés. Weasley passe du rouge au blanc avant de se rabattre sur un rose embarrassé. Elle baisse sa baguette. Elle crispe sa mâchoire avec défi, affrontant sa punition imminente avec sa bravoure de Gryffondor. Ou l'arrogance des Weasley. Ce qui pourrait bien être la même chose. 

« Creevey, Muldoon, Harvey et Brandon – 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor chacun. Ceci est une classe, pas un salon de thé. Weasley, retournez à votre place. » Elle cligne des yeux puis obéit avec empressement, affichant une expression de stupéfaction totale, ainsi qu'une pointe de soulagement. Je foudroie du regard les quatre gamins encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure, avant d'aller écrire les instructions au tableau. 

Sales petits crétins. Ce dont on peut être sûr, à propos de la maison des Serpentard, c'est qu'il y a un certain degré de loyauté entre ses membres. Les Gryffondor, si puissants et braves, ensorcelleraient leur propre fondateur juste parce que leur journée les aurait mis de mauvais poil. Lorsque la cloche sonne, je donne rapidement les premières indications et regarde les élèves commencer à se préparer. Je fais mon petit tour, mais la vision de tous ces morveux tremblant alors que je passe derrière eux ne réussit même pas à me faire plaisir. Ma mauvaise humeur s'accroît brusquement lorsque je perçois soudain les même racontars que tout à l'heure, répétés cette fois-ci par mes propres élèves.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était sous Impérium. »

« A ce qu'il parait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a lancé un sort qui le rend dingue petit à petit. »

« Draco dit qu'ils l'emmènent chaque nuit à Sainte-Mangouste par Portoloin. » 

Cette fois-ci, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Les gosses vont payer. « Etant donné que cette classe a semblé démontrer un intérêt remarquable pour les troubles mentaux, je vous récompense en vous donnant l'opportunité des les étudier de plus près. Vous me ferez un parchemin de 5 pieds* sur la maladie psychologique de votre choix, ainsi que les potions qui permettent de la soigner, et ce pour mercredi. De plus, puisque vous avez utilisé 30 minutes de mon cours pour discuter de la question, je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas de rattraper ce temps durant l'heure de midi. Travaillez, à présent. »

Des grognements et des soupirs exaspérés se font entendre dans la classe, avant que le silence ne revienne. Je m'assieds à mon bureau et sort une nouvelle feuille de parchemin. Doutant sérieusement de mon propre équilibre psychologique, je rédige une lettre soignée pour le directeur, en proposant de mettre fin à toutes ces suppositions ridicules concernant la santé mentale de Potter. Alors que je peine moi-même à m'y retrouver, je reste le seul à comprendre réellement le gosse. Je décide de résoudre le Problème Potter en permettant à Potter de ne plus avoir de problèmes. 

Je signe la lettre avec un léger sentiment de crainte. Mes pensées me ramènent soudain à la lettre de démission qui attend toujours dans ma poche. Je la retire de là et défait le sceau.

__

Cher Albus,

Ci-joint vous trouverez ma lettre officielle de démission, mentionnant comme raison de départ une envie de voyager. Puisque de toute façon vous avez toujours démontré un talent évident pour lire en moi, je me dois de vous donner une explication honnête.

Comme vous le savez déjà, j'en suis sûr, j'ai autorisé le garçon à venir dans mes appartements la nuit dernière. Bien que parfaitement conscient des règlements interdisant aux élèves de consommer de l'alcool, je lui ai offert à boire. Il semblait réellement être capable de le supporter. Etant donné que c'était pleinement intentionnel, je ne m'excuserai pour cela. Par contre, je demanderai pardon pour avoir laissé la bouteille près de lui alors que je rangeai des papiers. C'était totalement imprudent de ma part. Il a décidé lui-même de boire bien plus que son organisme ne pouvait le tolérer. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester, malgré ce que je jugeais convenable, je lui ai permis.

Ceci serait suffisant pour me faire comparaître au tribunal. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ressens le besoin de partir. Potter, alors qu'il était dans un état second, a essayé de m'embrasser. Je l'en ai empêché – mais avec bien plus de retard que je n'aurais du. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que ceci n'arrivera plus jamais, mais je n'ose prendre le risque que cela se reproduise.

Je m'excuse, Albus. Si vous choisissez d'envoyer cette lettre à la Cour, plutôt que l'autre, je comprendrai. Ma seule requête est que le garçon soit tenu en dehors de tout ça. J'aimerai également avoir le droit de l'avertir personnellement de mon départ – en votre présence, naturellement.

Sincèrement,

Severus Rogue

La lisant à nouveau, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être réagi excessivement. J'ai écrit ça aux premières heures du matin, alors que j'étais encore tout retourné et terrifié par la situation. Je me dis en moi-même que les excuses humiliantes du gamin sont une bonne garantie qu'il n'essaiera plus jamais. Je dois juste m'arranger pour que le gosse ne se saoule plus au point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Je dois juste m'arranger pour ne plus perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

Absurde. Je suis adulte et donc capable de me maîtriser. J'ai été choqué par le comportement du gosse. _Tu étais excité._ J'étais horrifié. « _J'ai encore rêvé de vous cette nuit, professeur. » _Ce n'est qu'un gosse de 15 ans qui s'est mis à délirer sur le moment. Je suis un homme de trente-sept ans, bien plus raisonnable.

Je repousse mon sentiment d'appréhension avec détermination. Si je pars, ils détruiront le peu de chances que le garçon a de finir sa vie en étant au moins à moitié heureux. Ils le détruiront. Non, je n'aurai pas le suicide de Potter sur la conscience sans parler du problème autrement plus important de l'immortalité de Voldemort si le gosse venait à mourir accidentellement entre les mains de tous ceux qui le couvent à en crever.

La sonne retentit finalement, annonçant l'heure du dîner. Les yeux des élèves se lèvent vers moi, sans grand espoir que je laisse partir. 

« Vous allez passer les trente prochaines minutes à rédiger un texte sur la potion de Réduction que vous venez de préparer. Vous pouvez commencer. Miss Weasley, venez ici.»

__

Tu vas le regretter. Pas autant que dans l'autre cas.

« Amenez cette lettre au directeur, je vous prie. Prenez vos affaires avec vous. » Sa bouche s'ouvre sous l'effet de la surprise, mais la fille recouvre ses esprits et prend rapidement le parchemin.

__

Ca ne fera que l'encourager. Je suis juste en train de le sauver. 

__

Qui _essaies-tu de sauver?_

J'écarte cette pensée et sort ma baguette. Déposant ma lettre de démission dans le chaudron d'à côté, je la brûle. Je regarde le feu la consumer instantanément. 

Mon éthique personnelle, réduite à rien de plus qu'un nuage bleu qui se dissout rapidement. Je l'inspire profondément, espérant ainsi en conserver une dernière petite partie.

**************************

Severus,

Il arrivera à 8h15 par la cheminée. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord quant à une histoire de couverture pour expliquer ses absences, si cela était nécessaire. Vous trouverez un nouveau bureau déjà installé dans vos quartiers. Je devrais avoir fixé un programme d'étude après le week-end. Lorsque le trimestre sera fini, nous passerons en revue ses progrès. Si entre-temps vous souhaitez reconsidérer vos arrangements, je suis disposé à entendre toute autre option. 

Au nom de Harry et de moi-même, j'aimerai vous exprimer ma plus profonde gratitude.

Respectueusement,

D.

Je baisse les yeux vers le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait de mon certificat de condamnation à mort. Je peux presque entendre le cri exsangue de ma solitude moribonde. Je me rappelle une leçon apprise il y a bien longtemps, à propos de certaines décisions prises sous le coup de l'émotion, qui bouleversent notre vie. Bien sûr, je préférerais encore me faire constituer prisonnier auprès des Mangemorts plutôt que de dire à Dumbledore que j'aurais changé d'idée. J'aurais probablement plus de chances de survivre. L'horloge indique huit heures cinq. Je la fixe un moment avec incrédulité, souhaitant qu'elle affiche seulement sept heures.

Le temps n'a jamais été l'un de mes proches amis.

Je ramasse les punitions des 4ème année et me dirige vers mes appartements, me demandant vaguement combien de verres de liqueur je serai capable d'absorber en dix minutes. Cette pensée disparaît vite. J'ai réellement besoin de toute la sobriété possible pour les premières minutes de ma confrontation avec le gosse. Ces quelques secondes doivent servir à détruire les illusions que le gamin pourrait s'être faites. 

Dès que je rentre, je constate avec consternation que mon espace personnel a quelque peu diminué. Le nouveau bureau a été placé en face du mien. Je parcours mon salon du regard, cherchant un autre endroit où le mettre. Mais il n'y a pas de place convenable. Vaincu, je balance les rédactions sur le bureau et m'empare d'un livre qui j'espère m'occupera suffisamment l'esprit. Je m'abaisse et m'assieds dans cette atrocité que je suis venu à appeler « _la_ chaise », et à laquelle j'ai involontairement fini par m'attacher. Ouvrant le livre, j'attends l'arrivée du gosse avec trépidation de plus en plus vive seulement pour le voir sortir de la cheminée une seconde après et atterrir à mes pieds. Je m'étonne une fois de plus de son agilité sur un balai. C'est presque un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore été totalement estropié. 

« Félicitations pour un nouvel atterrissage en douceur, Potter. »

*********************

Il se remet sur pieds et ajuste ses lunettes. Sans oser me regarder dans les yeux, il se tient debout devant moi, tel un criminel attendant la sentence du jury. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir la même chose. La honte que je vois sur sa figure m'empêche de parler et j'ai soudain l'envie de m'excuser auprès de lui. Je n'en fais rien.

« Qu'avez-vous apporté pour travailler ? » Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il me regarde. Dieu merci ses yeux se posent ailleurs et je l'observe lutter intérieurement pour se sortir de la tête le sujet qui l'a sans doute obsédé toute la journée et essayer de répondre à ma question. 

« Heu...je dois lire un jeu de tarot pour lundi. Puis le chapitre pour votre cours. C'est tout. Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas encore donné de programme d'étude. » 

« Votre bureau est ici. Je vous conseille de prendre des notes sur le chapitre que vous révisez pour mon cours. Votre travail pourrait difficilement empirer, mais vous pouvez certainement faire mieux. En ce qui concerne la Divination – et bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez choisi d'étudier ces idioties, mais je suppose qu'il ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'inventer des absurdités qui raviront cette vieille chauve-souris. » 

Il rigole et me regarde à nouveau, un reste de son ancienne assurance refaisant surface sur son visage. Pendant un bref moment, je me détends presque. « C'est que je fais d'habitude, de toute façon. Tant que je meurs au moins une fois par semaine, elle est contente. » Ses mots me frappent, tels un coup de poing dans le ventre, et je me crispe. Je repousse une brusque envie de monter jusqu'en haut de cette tour et de lancer un sort Impardonnable à cette vieille chouette. Mon estomac se tord et je résiste à cette pulsion illogique qui me pousse à protéger le gosse. Cela ne serait profitable ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Je me rappelle que la seule raison pour laquelle je fais ceci est de le protéger de tous ceux qui ont ce foutu même réflexe.

__

Mais qui le protégera de toi ? 

« Travaillez, Potter. » Les mots sortent difficilement de ma gorge. Je le regarde ramasser son sac et se dépêcher. Je suis presque surpris par le fait qu'il ne se soit pas plaint de devoir faire ses devoirs un vendredi soir. Je suis également soulagé je suis quasi sûr que je n'aurais pas trouvé la force nécessaire pour le sermonner à propos de ça – sans parler de la boule de plomb qui s'est installée dans ma poitrine. 

Je serai capable de rire de la situation si je n'étais pas aussi mal à l'aise. Mon esprit s'évade vers la chambre à coucher, où une demi-bouteille de bon vieux scotch attend d'être vidée. Bien sûr, c'est cette même bouteille qui m'a mis dans cette situation et j'aurais du m'en débarrasser, ne serait-ce que par principe. Non, mieux vaut se blâmer soi-même, plutôt que de jeter une aussi bonne liqueur. Je fais pourtant apparaître un pot de thé. Cela ne me rendre pas mon sens de l'ironie, mais au moins ça réhydratera ce morceau de craie qui fut autrefois ma langue.

D'accord. J'ai endossé cette responsabilité. _Tu l'as voulu. _Je renifle avec amertume en y songeant, puis je décide de considérer la honte que j'ai vue sur le visage du gosse comme preuve suffisante. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Il n'essaiera plus jamais et s'il n'essaie pas, je n'aurais pas à l'empêcher. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me prépare mentalement à l'inévitable. Je me lève de la chaise et m'éloigne, observant un moment par-dessus son épaule. Il semble être en train de recopier le livre en entier. Je dépose une tasse de thé devant lui, sur le point de critiquer ses méthodes de travail, lorsqu'il frémit. Je ravale d'autres excuses. Je suis à la fois horrifié de le répugner ainsi, et satisfait de voir qu'il me trouve repoussant lorsqu'il n'est pas sous l'influence de l'alcool. Je me rends compte que c'est étrange de se réjouir de ça. Mais ça rendra mon nouvel engagement bien plus facile. Respirant plus aisément, je retourne m'asseoir à mon bureau.

« Quoi ? Pas de scotch ? » Il a un léger sourire et je fronce les sourcils en le foudroyant du regard. Il semble intimidé et reprend sa place. 

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire de dire que cela ne se reproduira plus ? »

Il baisse ses yeux et secoue la tête. « Je suis désolé. » Je vois de la culpabilité sur son visage, et j'ai du mal à me retenir de ne pas souffrir pour lui. La culpabilité est une bonne chose. La culpabilité et l'humiliation. Si je veux essayer de reprendre le contrôle de cette situation, cela devra être aussi douloureux que possible pour lui. 

« De quoi êtes-vous désolé, Potter ? » je ricane. 

« Monsieur ? »

« J'aimerai savoir avec précision ce pour quoi vous vous excusez. » 

J'aperçois ses joues se colorer de rouge. « Heu…pour… » Je me retiens de ne pas sourire alors que je l'observe, luttant pour arriver à dire _avoir essayé de vous embrasser. _Je me rends compte que c'est absurde d'essayer de faire quelque chose si l'on est même pas capable d'en parler sans être mal à l'aise. L'humiliation que je vois sur sa figure réveille mon ancien côté sadique, endormi depuis trop longtemps. Je commence à me sentir à nouveau comme moi-même. «…avoir mis mal à l'aise, monsieur. » J'assimile ses mots et ma gorge se serre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais entendre. Comment ce gamin infernal ose-t-il se préoccuper de ce que je ressens ? Je lui lance un regard menaçant et il s'agite. « Et, heu….pour avoir bu tout votre scotch ? » 

Quelqu'un aurait du l'expliquer que les excuses ne doivent jamais être présentées sous forme de question. Elles en perdent leur sincérité. De toute façon, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. J'ai soudain envie de me pelotonner dans un coin et de pleurnicher comme un gosse. Il n'est pas désolé pour ce qu'il a fait. Il est désolé parce qu'il m'a mis mal à l'aise – ce qui laisse une porte ouverte à la possibilité qu'il recommence s'il a l'impression que je suis consentant. D'accord, ça ne va pas être facile.

Cela doit marcher. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Je renifle amèrement et laisse tomber ma tête dans ma main. Je me rends. Que quelqu'un me tue, là, tout de suite.

« Ecoutez… » Il commence à parler et je retiens mon souffle. « Je suis désolé…pour tout… » Je soupire, décidant qu'après tout c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus des excuses que j'avais espéré entendre. Il continue : « J'étais stupide de penser… » Je complète mentalement ses phrases. Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche me fait espérer un peu moins que son comportement d'hier soir était du à l'alcool. Chaque phrase qu'il ne finit pas confirme la crainte que j'ai, à savoir qu'il m'apprécie réellement. Au lieu d'être totalement horrifié par le fait qu'il ait essayé de m'embrasser, la seule chose qu'il regrette est que j'ai dit non. 

Qui va t'aider à t'en sortir ?

« Potter, fermez-la. » De grâce, fermez-la. Ne parlez plus jamais. Désespéré, je change de sujet. « Faut-il vraiment répéter que si que ce soit est découvert, je perdrai mon travail ? » Soudain, cette perspective ne me semble pas aussi terrible que lorsque j'ai préparé cette question. Perdre mon job serait en effet ma seule chance de salut.

Je peux voir à sa figure que cela ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. « Mais vous n'avez rien fait. » Je serre mes lèvres pour ne pas balancer un sort à ce gosse totalement attardé. Il a tout à fait juste. Je n'ai rien fait – voilà le problème. Bien sûr, apprendre l'éthique à un gamin de 15 ans doit être à peu de choses près aussi facile que d'apprendre à un serpent à marcher – mais je vais quand même essayer. 

« Hm. Passons en revue les différents événements, voulez-vous ? J'ai encouragé et autorisé un étudiant à boire de l'alcool. Au lieu d'insister pour qu'il regagne son dortoir, je lui ai permis de rester. J'ai déshabillé un garçon de 15 ans et je l'ai presque laissé m'embrasser. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez empêché ça. »

« Pas assez tôt », je fais avec impatience.

« Trop tôt ! » La réplique qui était déjà toute prête sur ma langue, attendant de pouvoir s'échapper de ma bouche, retourne d'elle-même jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Je m'étrangle presque. « Non ! Je voulais dire, ce n'est pas… » Sa tête retombe sur le bureau et j'essaie de me souvenir si je me suis moi-même humilié aussi souvent lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Pour la première fois, je suis content de ne pas être loin de la quarantaine. 

Je vais à nouveau essayer de lui faire comprendre. Je suis un enseignant, après tout – un masochiste par excellence. 

« Potter, ce qui s'est réellement passé importe peu. Voici la version des événements que le Conseil d'Etablissement prendra en compte. Je suis un adulte, votre professeur. Vous êtes un gamin de 15 ans. Tout le blâme retombe sur moi. »

« Je suis tellement désolé. » La sincérité de ses excuses m'écoeure. Sa voix est chargée de culpabilité. Parce qu'il aurait pu me causer des problèmes. Ce qui prouve qu'il n'a pas assimilé un seul mot de ce que je lui ai dit. Il refuse d'admettre que ce qu'il a fait était prévisible. Ce que j'ai fait (ou n'ai pas fait) est inexcusable. J'abandonne.

« Tout comme moi. » Les mots sortent de ma bouche, engourdie. 

Il lève la tête et je vois une expression d'horreur sur son visage. « Bon dieu, vous n'avez pas à…je vous en prie, ne le soyez pas. Je n'ai peut-être que 15 ans, mais je savais ce que je faisais… » Je l'implore silencieusement de la fermer. « Je veux dire…enfin, tout. Et je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose que je ne -- » Je grimace avant la fin de sa phrase. Il s'arrête. 

Les palpitations douloureuses d'une migraine proche me martèlent les tempes. Ma tête retombe dans ma main. Dieu merci, il se tient tranquille alors que j'hésite entre la honte et la peur. La honte pour ne pas m'être contrôlé, de m'être laissé ainsi dépouillé de ma volonté par un enfant. La peur qu'il ne recommence. 

« Je sais comment ça marche, professeur. Vous vous rejouez sans cesse la scène dans votre tête en repensant à toutes les erreurs que vous avez commises… » Je regarde le gosse, me demandant avec crainte si j'ai pensé tout haut. Puis je reconnais mes propres mots. Il a l'air plutôt fier de lui. « Vous souhaiteriez avoir ramené la bouteille avec vous, m'avoir renvoyé dans ma chambre, avoir… -- »

« Potter, travaillez. » Je dois admettre avoir été déstabilisé par son brusque changement d'humeur. J'essaie d'avoir l'air fâché, mais ma colère est remplacée par de la surprise. « D'accord. Mais vous devez arrêter de faire ça, Rogue. Ou vous finirez comme moi. » Je souris malgré moi, maudissant mentalement le gosse d'être devenu aussi soudainement futé. Et pour avoir raison. Evidemment, ce conseil étant le mien, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être intelligent. 

« Etudiez. » L'air est à nouveau respirable entre nous et je me retiens de ne pas soupirer bruyamment. D'une manière ou d'un autre, le gosse a réussi à estomper le dégoût et l'appréhension qui s'étaient installés en moi. J'éprouve au contraire une reconnaissance assez dérangeante. 

Il repose ses yeux sur son livre, mais son sourire malicieux est toujours là. « Et 10 points de moins à Gryffondor, Potter, pour être un sale gosse insolent. » 

« 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, professeur, pour me donner des devoirs un vendredi. » 

« Si votre texte de Potions ne vous intéresse pas, nous pourrions peut-être discuter de vos rêves. » Il grogne et repose sa tête sur la table. Si je dois finir damné, au moins je me serais amusé à humilier le gosse jusque-là. 

* Un _pied_ anglais : 30,48 cm (donc 5 pages) 

********************************

Qui a dit que les slash n'influençait pas… ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis une joyeuse gay (sans négliger la gente masculine bien sûr)….et j'avoue que ce sont la plupart des fics que j'ai lues qui m'ont « orientées », ou plutôt ouvert les yeux…heu…j'avais déjà des questions avant, hein, chuis po une « fana » à ce point ! lol Bon, heu…réponses aux reviews ? (au fait…dites-moi pas z'êtes toutes hétéro ??) mdr

****

Alexiel : Tu trouves que c'est long ? Attend là ce n'est que le 10ème, en tout il y en a…(je vérifie) 37 !! (la vache j'y suis jusqu'à la fin de l'année…scolaire bien sûr) Mais ça me donnera du boulot en cas de panne d'inspiration…lol

****

DarkWesterly : Omae o korosu !!?? Ma tché pas vrai yé suis la seule à comprendre trois mots d'anglais et deux d'allemand… ?? Bon d'accord je suis que un-lingue (encore, ich habe ein very bad accent) mais par contre, je sais, heu…flûte kess tu pourrais trouver Neuneu pour leur montrer que toi aussi t'es douée….Vi !! je sais toucher mon nez avec ma langue !! Alors, les multi-lingues, on rigole moins hein ?? ^-^ (bon pour te laisser le temps de reviewer j'écris un chap tous les trois mois, ça te va ? mdr)

****

Celine.s : Tss…s'il faut se maudire et souffrir…autant laisser faire Rogue, c'est un champion pour ça…..arf (exposant 20) lol

****

Misslulu : Heu, ça dépend…disons que chuis po rapide…2 mois c'est « trop de temps », pour toi ?? ^-^

****

Cassandre : Allons, allons…que ferions-nous sans nos _charmants_ frères et sœurs…Tu imagines, James se serait terrrriblement ennuyé s'il n'avait po eu un pauv Sevie pour lui taper dessus !! Alors béni le ciel d'avoir un punching-ball humain à la maison…lool

****

Lady Yoko Crystal : Naaa si t'es en manque je te rassure ce site est bourré de fics qui…soulageront…tes…besoins… ;)

(du moins jusqu'à ce que ce *&%*& de ff.net décide d'interdire les R !!) 

****

Lili : Bon, je l'avoue…j'ai pleuré aussi devant cette fic…mais certainement à d'autres passages…en fait j'étais plutôt debout sur ma chaise, en train d'engueuler mon ordi en disant « Non ! Nooon ! » (ça c'est véridique…) lol Mais arranger la fin, comme tu dis….bon je pensais à du rose pour la robe de marié de Riri, c'est encore à la mode tu crois ? mdr

**Mangafana** : 35-40 ans d'hibernation ?? Vache t'es gentille avec Rogui ! J'aurais dit un arrêt pré-natal de production d'hormones…d'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il me rappelle Hermione, sont tjs plongés ds les livres…pis zont tous les deux des cheveux bizarres…et peu d'amis, mais très puissants…(Lucius, Harry) Conclusion…Hermione est la fille de Rogue !!! Donc, Hermi serait la belle-fille de Riri si celui-ci fripatouille avec Sevie…..seulement elle finirait par sortir avec Ron, par désespoir, mais celui-ci se ferait piquer son coup par Percy…Celui-ci étant également l'amant de Fudge au passage, lequel est son véritable père, le ministre devient le beau-père de Hermione….fatalement…..ROGUE ET FUDGE SONT MARIES !!!! (naan c'est pas de la déconne ça s'apelle la logique constata, constante..oh flute c'est un truc mathématiques et c'est vraiment ch***) lol

**Miya Black :** Yep j'ai tt mis pg-17 puisque je regroupe les trois parties en une fic…plus simple…bon je vais quand même être gentille…les choses « sérieuses » c'est dans deux chapitres ) (et elles durent, attention z'en reviendrez pas) 

**Caroline Black :** La noblesse et l'ironie…après plusieurs semaines d'intense réflexion, je dirais que…oui ! ça décrit parfaitement les deux plus grandes qualités de Rogui… ^-^

**Ansuku :** Te voilà servie, tt chaud attention ! :)

**Blood-Countess ****:** Mouais t'as raison pour Ron et Hermione…je les trouve collants aussi…en fait, ce sont juste deux gros faire-valoir dans cette histoire (mais de tt façon si on lit c'est po pour eux, pas vrai ?) ^-^ Au fait, je me demandais, vu ton pseudo et ta…passion pour les vampires (c'est bien toi ?) toi aussi tu es fascinée par le sang ?? Personnellement je passe des heures à me taillader un peu partout rien que pour me voir saigner….je sais que c'est bizarre mais…ça me rassure… o_O

**Shiefa Li :** Lol l'est un champion pour bcp, Harry, kess tu crois ? Bon….attention ne pense pas à mon gros accent belge...et gros _Bacione_ (s ?) !! )

**Arcadiane :** Attend tu me rappelles qqn, là…un belge exilé au Usa qui lui aussi, ne trouve pu ses mots…bah, ça me reviendra ptet quand chrai plus « aware » ! ^-^ Au fait quand est-ce que tu nous mets la suite de tes journaux intimes ?! Ca traîne, et on s'impatiente, méchaante !! :'(

**Miss Serpentard :** Tu me rassures…perso Rogue me fait rire en Rogue, c'est-à-dire hargneux, ironique sadique et tt ce que tu veux, mais les fics où on se rend compte qu'il a un cœur, qu'il peut être gentil…ça m'écoeure O_O

**Drusilla** : Mais c'est pas moiiii je voulais pas m'arrêter c'est le méchant chapitre qui adit c'est fini je bosse pu !! snif

****

Kiss à tt le monde, 

Gaeriel

****


	12. II Curiosité

Bon, je récapèpète en vitesse, vu que j'update tous les quatre mois : Severus a accepté (quelle bonne âme) de donner des cours à Harry (rhôô ça sent le gros prétexte), après que celui-ci, bourré, ait voulu l'embrasser, et…heu pourquoi je fais le résumé rien n'a vraiment changé par rapport au chapitre précedent ?? Bon je ferme ma g…rande bouche et je vous laisse baver devant les deux plus beaux hommes de Poudlard… arf

****

Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre 7 : Curiosité.

Il opte pour le plancher ce soir, se plaignant que la chaise que j'ai apportée du manoir est aussi inconfortable et vieux jeu que j'essaie de l'être. Je le foudroie du regard en entendant son commentaire, mais il devine le sourire derrière mon expression. Il sourit. 

« Il y a un superbe bureau juste ici, si les fournitures mises à votre disposition ne vous plaisent pas. » Il roule des yeux et se rassied sur la chaise qu'il vient juste d'insulter. Une chaise qui est dans ma famille depuis des siècles – probablement parce qu'elle est à ce point inconfortable que personne ne peut y rester bien longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Potter investisse ma vie, cette chaise me convenait à merveille. 

Un confort paisible, étrangement naturel, s'installe entre nous. Harry Potter est devenu une part de mon quotidien, à un tel point que je me rappelle rarement sa présence. Dans mes moments de lucidité (qui se font trop rares ces jours-ci), je me remémore l'année passée, me demandant comment diable j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici. Ou plutôt – comment diable _il_ a pu se retrouver ici. En classe, nous continuons à jouer nos rôles de professeur détesté et d'étudiant adoré, mais j'arrive à peine lui adresser des regards haineux comme autrefois. Et à certains moments, lorsque ma conscience retrouve sa voix, je me rappelle avec une indifférence variable ma vie avant qu'il ne s'y immisce. 

Je m'assieds dans _la_ chaise et l'observe lancer le charme de Concentration rudimentaire que je lui ai appris, avant de se plonger dans les profondeurs de son texte d'Histoire de la magie. Il a progressé. Je me félicite moi-même pour du travail bien fait. Ses résultats se sont améliorés ces trois derniers mois, et je suis certain que ses Buses seront parmi les plus hauts de la classe. Il a même réussi à me détromper quant à son incapacité en cours de potions. Ce n'est pas sans une certaine fierté que j'entends le fan-club de Potter discuter de sa guérison miraculeuse. Bien sûr, ils n'ont aucune idée des raisons qui sont derrière tout ça. J'ose même dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'intéresse vraiment à ce qui a pu arriver. Tout ce qui compte, pour eux, c'est que ce soit arrivé. Et leur jeune héros à été restauré sur son piédestal. 

Le changement n'est pas seulement apparent en classe. Je me surprends moi-même en me réjouissant de le voir conspirer gaiement avec ses deux ignares qu'il appelle ses amis. Extérieurement, il est redevenu le même gamin arrogant et joyeux qu'il était. Je suis le seul à remarquer les ombres qui semblent avoir élu résidence derrière ces yeux, qui ne sont plus aussi brillants qu'autrefois. Ses joues sont creuses et il y a toujours une pointe de tristesse derrière ses sourires. Ceux qui l'aiment semblent ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'il est, mais de ce qu'il était. Ils ont choisi d'ignorer l'ombre que ses expériences lui ont laissé. 

Je suis le seul à apprécier réellement ce qu'il est devenu. 

Il mordille inconsciemment son pouce tout en suivant son texte des yeux. Lorsque ses sourcils se froncent que son nez se retrousse, je suis soudainement assailli par une image de James – avant Gryffondor, avant le Quidditch, avant Black. Mais non. A part l'apparence, quelques tics nerveux, et une certaine tendance à l'imprudence, il n'est en rien comme son père. James était un Potter jusqu'à la racine : un Gryffondor privilégié, désespérément optimiste, se faisant confiance aveuglément, dont l'air indifférent était toujours rehaussé d'un soupçon d'arrogance. Et bien que Harry possède tous les attributs d'un Gryffondor, il y a quelque chose – une sorte de ténacité maladive et de profondeur angoissante qui sont suffisamment Serpentard pour que je sois tenté de le comparer à moi. 

Il est tout ce que j'aurais aimé que James soit.

Je me surprends moi-même en riant à cette pensée, non sans une certaine amertume. Je le dédie à ceux qui dirigent ma vie tourmentée de là-haut, et qui m'offrent ce que je désirais presque un quart de siècle plus tard. Ma soudaine explosion réveille Potter, qui m'observe d'un air intrigué. J'essaie de me reprendre, mais sans que je sache pourquoi, je suis emporté par l'hilarité de la situation. Je reprends mon souffle.

« C'est un livre intéressant ? » Il regarde le titre du livre que j'ai en mains, _Produits de beauté : recueil d'essais sur l'éthique des potions d'altération de l'apparence. _Il lève les yeux vers moi d'un air douteux. « Ca a l'air marrant. Pourquoi est-ce que vous rigolez ? »

« J'étais simplement en train de penser à vos chances de réussir l'examen. »

Il feint un regard indigné. « Très drôle. Justement, si vous arrêtiez de glousser, je pourrais peut-être étudier. 

« Si vous aviez correctement effectué ce charme de concentration vous n'auriez pas remarqué. » Je hausse un sourcil et il sourit. 

« J'ai fini le chapitre. Je pensais juste que vous seriez content de pouvoir m'admirer un peu plus longtemps. »

Je le fixe bêtement, me demandant comment je vais bien pouvoir démentir son accusation. Son sourire s'élargit et je me maudis de ne pas être capable de lui balancer une remarque acerbe qui le lui effacerait du visage. 

« Ca me calme », je réponds avec sarcasme, espérant qu'entendre sa propre excuse lui fera clôturer le sujet. Il ouvre sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis il rigole nerveusement. Je lui envoie un regard interrogateur, mais il a déjà reporté son attention sur son cartable. Il en extrait un jeu de tarots et commence à battre les cartes. Je grogne avec dédain, considérant comme ridicule l'idée de devoir jouer les diseuses de bonne aventure pour gagner ses points, alors qu'il commence à arranger les cartes au sol, devant lui.

« Vous savez, c'est assez intéressant », dit-il, avant de lever la tête et de m'offrir un pâle sourire, puis de prendre son journal pour noter ses résultats. 

« En effet. J'espère que vous ne croyez pas réellement toutes ces sottises. Je devrais vous expulser directement de mes appartements, par principe. » La magie, ce n'est pas de jolies images sur des cartes. Leur place est dans ces boutiques moldues où de vieilles fraudeuses comme Trelawney peuvent se faire de l'argent en racontant aux gens ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

Il hausse les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que ça dit le futur, en fait. » Il me regarde avec incertitude avant de retourner aux cartes étalées devant lui. Il continue. « Mais j'ai remarqué…je ne sais pas…ces dessins. Chaque carte a une description, pas vrai ? Et c'est à vous de les appliquer à votre vie. Dans le fond, elles vous aident juste à penser de façons différentes. » Il a sorti ses arguments en regardant ses genoux, et je me demande si oui ou non je dois le relever. C'est plutôt courageux de sa part d'oser me contredire. Mais s'il est assez fou pour essayer, c'est mon devoir de le démolir.

« Vous vous leurrez vous-même, en transposant ces signes à votre vie et en prétendant que cela a un sens. Vous y voyez ce que vous voulez y voir. Les cartes vous sembleront fiables parce que vous voulez qu'elles le soient, pas parce qu'elles le sont. Les utiliser à but introspectif est très dangereux. Si la carte que vous choisissez vous dit que vous êtes triste, vous vous débrouillerez pour trouver de la tristesse en vous, même si vous ne l'étiez pas du tout avant cela. »

« Ca peut aussi vous aider à trouver de l'espoir alors que vous pensiez qu'il n'y en avait plus », il réplique sèchement. Il se calme puis secoue la tête. « Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais parfois, elles sont foutrement utiles. »

Je souris avec dérision. « Hm. Dans ce cas, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que les cartes vous ont prédit ? »

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire », se moque-t-il en roulant des yeux. Ses joues se colorent de rouge. Evidemment, je suis intrigué. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, observant attentivement ses cartes. Il me regarde avec appréhension.

« Vous n'avez pas étudié la divination, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Potter. Contrairement à vous, je m'intéresse à des matières utiles. » Le soulagement que je vois dans son expression ne fait que renforcer ma curiosité. Je ramasse le livre de référence qui gît au sol avant qu'il ne puisse l'éloigner de moi. Il ferme rapidement son journal et le cache derrière lui. Je devine que ce petit jeu de cartes lui tient bien plus à cœur que ce qu'il veut bien admettre. 

« D'accord. Je vous le dirai. Rendez-moi juste le livre. » Je mets le livre hors de sa portée et souris malicieusement. Il mord sa mâchoire et me fusille du regard. « Sale type. »

« Si vous étiez plus intelligent, vous auriez inventé quelque chose au lieu de me faire une scène et d'éveiller ma curiosité. » 

« Si vous dites quoi que ce soit d'horrible, j'arrête. Et vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seul. » Il me sourit avec arrogance, s'imaginant que je n'en suis pas capable. Je le regarde d'un air mauvais. « Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça. Bon…cette carte représente mon état actuel. Ou du moins avant que vous ne commenciez à vous conduire comme une tête de mule. » J'ignore son insulte et fixe à nouveau la carte. Dix tasses le mot « satisfaction » est écrit en bas. Je ne me préoccupe même pas de réprimer mon sourire.

« Et bien, Potter, serions-nous satisfait ? »

« Rogue. » Il me met en garde et je dois m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je mords ma langue et le laisse continuer dans son délire. « Je pense que ça veut dire que je suis heureux – émotionnellement. Je suis entouré par des gens qui prennent soin de moi. Le livre dit qu'il faut faire attention à ne pas en abuser. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il y a dix…ça ne durera pas. Une fois que vous avez atteint le sommet, vous ne pouvez que redescendre. » Sa figure prend une expression concentrée et ses yeux glissent sur les autres cartes. Il soupire. « Cette carte, ici…La lune. C'est un obstacle. Il peut soit m'aider, soit m'empêcher d'avancer. Ca veut dire…je ne sais pas, en fait. C'est peut-être des rêves, ou l'obscurité. Ou alors un secret que quelqu'un me cache. En tout cas, c'est lié à cette carte-ci... »

Il arrête de parler, mais sa bouche reste ouverte. Il lève les yeux vers moi avec une expression étrange. « Ecoutez, vous avez raison. C'est de la connerie. » Il étudie à nouveau la carte avec attention. Je fais pareil, cherchant ce qui peut le troubler à ce point. L'image se fixe dans mon esprit juste avant qu'il ne rempile toutes ses cartes et un tas avec un rire nerveux. Je le regarde, essayant d'apaiser la crainte qui s'étend en moi. « Que croyez-vous avoir vu, Potter ? » Il hausse les épaules et je le vois reprendre le contrôle de ses expressions. 

« Comme d'habitude : je vais me faire écraser par une météorite juste après que mon meilleur ami ait volé ma copine et sauté mon chien. » Il rigole. Pas moi.

*************************

Me maudissant de toutes mes forces, je me dirige vers la tour Nord à la recherche de ma collègue. Deux jours après, les images sont toujours ancrées dans mon esprit et continuent à m'obséder. Je ne m'en souviendrais probablement plus si Potter n'avait pas semblé aussi affecté par ce qu'il avait vu. Il est resté fort réservé depuis jeudi. Bien qu'en apparence, il soit toujours cet arrogant petit emmerdeur, j'aperçois parfois la même expression qu'il avait juste après avoir vu ce qui l'attendait. Je suis à la fois curieux et irrité, au point de sacrifier mon précieux samedi après-midi à essayer de découvrir ce que Potter a en tête. 

Je suffoque dès que j'entre dans la pièce et haleter est le mieux que je puisse faire pour capter le peu d'air qui reste ici. Cette femme devrait être virée pour essayer d'asphyxier ses élèves. Je commence à me demander si elle est là, puis je me rappelle qu'elle ne descend jamais de sa tour. Le reste de cette école et moi-même ne nous en sommes d'ailleurs jamais plaints. 

« Severus », chante-elle, surgissant hors d'un nuage de fumée, flottant presque comme un fantôme. « Quel bon vent vous amène ? » J'ai soudainement envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle devrait déjà le savoir, mais je m'en empêche. Si je veux obtenir ce pourquoi je suis venu, je vais devoir la jouer gentil. Je frémis et maudis Harry Potter avec presque autant de colère que je me maudis moi-même. 

« Bonjour, Sybille. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me faire partager vos talents. » Le sarcasme que j'ai essayé d'extraire de ma voix résonne entre mes mots. Elle est apparemment trop loin pour remarquer.

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Je suis toujours présente pour aider un collègue. Une tasse de thé, peut-être ? »

J'accepte son offre gracieusement, espérant que la caféine éclaircira cette fumée envahissante qui me chamboule les sens. « J'espérais pouvoir vous convaincre de m'interpréter un jeu de tarot », je lui dis une fois que nous sommes tous les deux assis autour d'une petite table ronde. Elle me lance un regard curieux avant de faire venir ses cartes avec sa baguette. « Quel genre de lecture aimeriez-vous ? Dans le domaine sentimental, peut-être ? ». Elle me sourit avec indulgence et je réalise soudainement que les boules de cristal feraient de parfaits boulets de canon si je pouvais seulement avoir un petit moment pour les trafiquer.

Je lui tends la main et demande : « Puis-je ? ». Je désigne les cartes qu'elle tient et elle me les tend à contrecoeur avec une expression perplexe. Je suis heureux de la décevoir cette sale petite fouineuse. J'examine les cartes, extrayant celles que Potter a tirées. Cela prend un moment pour bien me concentrer sur les images, afin d'être sûr d'avoir toutes les cartes placées dans le bon ordre. Une fois que je suis certain d'avoir juste, je tourne la table jusqu'à ce que les cartes soient étalées devant elle. Elle les étudie avec attention avant de me regarder avec une expression bizarre. 

« Est-ce votre tirage ? »

« Non. » 

Elle pince ses lèvres puis demande : « Connaissez-vous la question que le Quémandeur a posée ? »

Je secoue la tête. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas qu'il fallait poser une question. 

« Dans ce cas, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous donner une interprétation exacte sans connaître le sujet. Cependant, je peux voir une personne qui a du passer par une longue période de solitude, mais qui va mieux à présent. Il y a eu récemment une stabilisation dans sa vie, mais il ne l'admet pas encore. Il s'attend à ce que tout change brusquement. A la base de cette stabilité est un homme qui est très important pour lui. Un homme plus âgé. Un professeur qui le guide intellectuellement et spirituellement. » Je grogne presque à l'idée d'être considéré comme un mentor spirituel puis je chasse cette pensée. La carte doit probablement se référer à Dumbledore. Je me console ensuite mentalement en me disant que cette carte pourrait bien s'appliquer à n'importe qui. 

« Cette personne qui a aidé le Quémandeur est la base sur laquelle l'état de bien-être émotionnel de celui-ci est construit. Le mentor, ou professeur, est directement lié à cette carte-ci. » Elle tapote une carte et je l'examine. Deux poissons se tiennent têtes-bêches, enlacés. De l'eau sort de leur bouches et tombe dans une coupe. Le motif au dessus de l'image représente deux coupes, l'Amour. Ma bouche s'assèche et je m'étrangle presque avec mon cœur, qui est remonté jusque dans ma gorge. 

« Voici la carte de l'amour parfait. Les deux indiquent une union – l'amour est réciproque. La propre introspection du Quémandeur l'aidera à se rendre là où il veut aller. Normalement, la Lune n'est pas une carte favorable, mais dans ce cas-ci elle peut l'aider à atteindre une meilleure compréhension de ses objectifs. Il ou elle passera bientôt par une période de dynamisme et d'inspiration. Il mettra ses idées en action. Ce qui fonctionnera plutôt bien. L'étoile est dans son futur proche. Les rêves du Quémandeur deviendront réalité. » Elle sourit.

Mon cœur fait une descente spectaculaire de ma gorge à mon estomac. Je vais vomir. Je bois ma tasse de thé pour ravaler la bile. Je pose ma tasse dans ma soucoupe et Trelawney la ramène près d'elle d'un air absent. Je me demande vaguement pourquoi elle fait ça mais je suis bien trop absorbé par mon cauchemar pour y prêter attention plus que ça. Une part de mon esprit essaie de me raisonner en me disant que tout ceci ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est qu'un stupide attrape-nigaud, et j'ai moi-même interprété ces cartes de cette manière. 

« Le Quémandeur recherche la satisfaction spirituelle et physique, c'est son but. » J'essaie de ne pas m'étrangler. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que les coins de sa bouche semblent réprimer un sourire. Je contracte ma mâchoire afin de réfréner une autre envie de commencer à crier. « Finalement, nous avons le Fou. » J'acquiesce silencieusement. Elle continue. « Le Fou commence un nouveau voyage vers une destination inconnue. Bien, sûr cela peut être purement métaphorique. Je dirais que votre ami, qui aura vu ses rêves se réaliser, trouvera une nouvelle renaissance dans son aboutissement. » Je rigolerais presque, mais je suis bien trop malade et effrayé par la connaissance de la double signification de ceci. Non, mieux vaut ne pas penser à la mort de Potter. Métaphoriquement ou d'une autre manière. 

Elle soupire joyeusement pour signifier que son explication est terminée. J'essaie de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour hocher la tête avec reconnaissance. Prenant une logue bouffée de cet air pollué et irrespirable, je croasse : « Merci, Sybille, c'était… », _la pire expérience de ma vie,_ « instructif ». Je veux me lever mais elle m'arrête.

« Un moment, Severus. » Elle reprend ma tasse de thé et je me pétrifie avec horreur. « Ah. Je vois un voyage dans une région montagneuse. » Je soupire, et remercie Dieu du fait que cette femme soit aussi peu habile à lire dans les tasses de thé. « Vous ne serez pas seul. » Elle sourit malicieusement. Je hausse un sourcil. 

« Je vous assure que je n'ai nullement l'intention de voyager. Bonne journée, Sybille. » Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. 

« Severus. » Je me tourne avec impatience pour la voir observer ma tasse avec attention. « Juste un conseil. Vous êtes en train de vous battre contre quelque chose. N'essayez pas de résister. Le coup n'en sera que plus dur si vous perdez. Et vous perdrez. » Elle a dit ces mots avec un sourire neutre et je cligne des yeux.

« Je suis sûr que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler. »

« Si vous le dites. » Elle plisse ses yeux et pendant un bref instant de terreur, je ne suis pas loin de croire qu'elle sait tout. Puis je me rappelle que je n'ai rien fait de mal et que ce n'est qu'une vieille mythomane. Je lui souhaite à nouveau une bonne journée et je pars, retrouvant de l'air frais au point d'en être intoxiquant. 

En descendant les escaliers, j'essaie de réfléchir à ce tirage de cartes aussi objectivement que possible afin de voir ce qui a pu mettre Potter aussi mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas beaucoup progressé à ce sujet lorsque je suis soudain assailli par une pensée alarmante : son journal. Il aura probablement dû tout noter dedans. Aurait-elle reconnu ses cartes ? Bordel, comment puis-je être aussi inconscient ?

Je commence à jouer avec l'idée de m'arracher le cœur, afin de ne plus jamais avoir à me laisser diriger par lui. 

******************

J'ai ressorti la bouteille de scotch.

Le premier verre évacue la sensation d'appréhension que cette lecture a laissée derrière elle. La seconde calme la terreur qui n'a pas cessé de remuer mon cœur dans tous les sens. Le troisième verre diminue l'amertume des regrets – regret d'avoir été inconscient au point de révéler mon sacret d'hétérophobie pourtant bien gardé jusque-là. Le quatrième, que je sirote lentement pour mieux apprécier la douce saveur de l'oubli, me permet de rire aigrement de ma totale confusion. 

J'ai presque oublié qu'il devait venir lorsque je l'entends s'extirper de la cheminée. Son regard passe de moi à la bouteille. « Mauvaise journée ? » Il me regarde avec sympathie et je grogne, replaçant le bouchon. Dieu merci, j'ai la présence d'esprit de remettre la bouteille à sa place. Ensuite, je pose ma baguette sur la table et soupire. 

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous arrêtez à cause de moi », fait-il avec un large sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce qu'il faut absolument que quelque chose aille mal pour boire ? ». Je vide ce qui reste dans le verre.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Il s'assieds jambes croisées à mes pieds et me fixe avec détermination. « Mais…vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air…qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

__

Tu es arrivé. Va te faire foutre. « N'avez-vous rien à faire ? »

« Si. Je dois découvrir ce qui vous tracasse. »

« Rien ne me tracasse. Et quand bien même, cela ne vous regarde pas. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que m'ennuyer avec des questions sans importance, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune. » Son visage se ferme et je m'en veux, ce qui m'écoeure encore plus. Je commence à chercher la bouteille, avant de me souvenir que je l'ai déjà rangée dans le cabinet. Je tends la main vers ma baguette pour la faire apparaître, puis je me rappelle la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à boire.

« Avez-vous complété votre journal de Divination ? », je lui demande le plus naturellement possible. 

Il fronce les sourcils avant d'avoir un sourire en coin. « Non, je dois le rendre pour lundi, pourquoi ? »

Je respire avec plus de facilité, avant d'essayer de décider comment je vais le convaincre de ne pas le faire, sans révéler que je suis un mêle-tout. « J'étais curieux de savoir comment Trelawney réagirait à propos de Weasley qui a fait des choses pas très religieuses avec votre parrain…je veux dire, votre chien. » Je souris largement. 

« Oh. » Il baisse les yeux puis les relève, me regardant avec cette même expression étrange. Comme s'il essayait de vérifier quelque chose…oh. Merlin, aidez-moi. Il est en train de décider si oui ou non l'amour est réciproque. Le sale petit merdeux. Je durcis mon regard. Ca ne l'est certainement pas.

« J'ai oublié ce tirage. C'était vraiment que des conneries. » J'aurais bien rigolé avec joie, mais je ne le fais pas. Joyeusement, ou d'une autre manière. Je suis soulagé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Et bien, je ne me débarrasserais pas de toutes ces absurdités si j'étais vous. Vous n'auriez plus rien à remettre. »

Sa bouche se tord en un signe de frustration. Il grogne avant de regarder vers le bas et de commencer à enlever des peluches de sa robe. Pour une fois, je me sens bien mieux. Non seulement Trelawney ne sera pas capable d'établir un lien entre Potter et moi, mais au moins celui-ci a rejeté l'idée ridicule que je l'aimais. 

« Je ne vais pas vous voir cet été, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela me prend un moment pour émerger de ma béatitude et m'apercevoir de la gravité de son ton. Il parle du donjon – j'ai été relevé de mes fonctions, je me rappelle. Je n'ai pas encore pensé à ce qui se passera aux prochaines vacances d'été. « Je n'ai aucune raison de retourner là-bas. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'entraînement. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous partez quelque part ?» Sa voix est sèche et neutre. Il essaie de sourire, comme si c'était une question tout à fait normale, mais sa crainte est visible.

« Je n'ai encore rien planifié. Mais je suis quasi sûr de ne pas être autorisé à m'éloigner de Poudlard. Du moins pas tant que je resterai un des éléments de la liste des choses à faire de Voldemort ». Ou peut-être que j'irai dans une région montagneuse, je songe avec dérision. Il n'y a pas de mages sombres en Suisse cette année. Bien sûr, il n'y a rien d'autre non plus. Ou ai-je mis ce scotch ?

__

Vous ne serez pas seul. En effet. Qui d'autre pourrait m'accompagner ? Sur la liste de mes connaissables, les rares personnes qui ne souhaitent pas me voir mort sont mes collègues et parmi ceux-ci, il n'y en a aucun pour lequel je ferais quoi que ce soit qui me récompenserait du sourire indulgent et malicieux avec lequel Trelawney m'a donné son interprétation du jeu de cartes. Non. Aussi pathétique que cela paraisse, ma seule possibilité de relation sentimentale en 10 années est un garçon de 15 ans qui dieu merci sera bouclé quelque part dans un donjon. Seul.

Mon ventre se crispe à cette constatation. Dumbledore ne le laisserait sûrement pas se débrouiller seul durant tout l'été ? Je suis presque surpris par le fait que le directeur ne m'ait pas encore demander de lui tenir compagnie. Le trimestre se termine dans deux semaines. Je note mentalement de lui parler de ses plans futurs lorsque nous nous réunirons demain pour discuter des progrès de Potter.

Je remarque que le gosse a pali et qu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il a ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et il regarde ses pieds. Il doit penser à la même chose que moi. « Potter, je suis certain que le directeur a mis les choses au point. Il ne vous laisserait certainement pas tout seul. »

« Non. Il a demandé à Sirius de venir. Au moins pour les trois premières semaines. »

Mon estomac se crispe avec haine et je sens mon visage se tordre à l'évocation de ce nom. Black. Une main glacée agrippe mon cœur et je l'assimile presque à de la jalousie. Mais c'est ridicule.

« Professeur…tout ira bien pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… » Il s'arrête et cela me prend un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il est en train de dire. Bien sûr. La dernière fois qu'il est revenu, Hagrid avait été tué. C'était un manque de tact de ma part de parler de Voldemort aussi légèrement.

« Le fait que vous vous intéressiez à mon bien-être est très touchant, Potter, mais vous feriez de vous inquiétez pour 

vous-même, et du taré lunatique avec lequel vous allez être enfermé. »

Le sang afflue sur sa figure et ses yeux brillent avec rage. Je suis content de lui avoir fait changer d'idée. Il secoue sa tête comme pour disperser sa colère et j'applaudis son self-control. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez tant, tous les deux ? »

« Cet homme a essayé de me tuer. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une autre raison pour le haïr ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il ne l'aurait pas fait sans raison. »

Les psychopathes n'ont pas besoins de motifs. Voilà pourquoi ce sont des psychopathes. « Vous ne vous attendez certainement pas à ce que je sache ce qui sa trame dans sa tête. Vous feriez mieux de lui demander directement pourquoi il a essayé d'assassiner quelqu'un. »

Je regrette ses mots dès qu'ils sortent de ma bouche. Il lui demandera. Et Black le retournera contre moi. Black ne lui dira pas la vérité. Black ne connaît pas la vérité. 

« Il a dit que vous les aviez suivis, pas vrai ? Pour essayez de les faire exclure. C'est ce qu'il a dit dans la Cabane Hurlante. » 

Il étudie ma réaction. Je frémis en me rappelant cette nuit et je resserre mes dents en songeant à cette haine ancestrale. Je voulais qu'ils soient exclus. Ils méritaient de l'être. Mais les gentils petits Gryffondor le sont rarement. Ca n'a pas changé. 

« Très bien, d'accord. Vous avez vos raisons. » C'est la seule raison qu'il a besoin de savoir, je me dis en moi-même, priant pour que cela lui suffise.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous les faire renvoyer ? »

« Potter, ce sont des choses qui se sont produites il y a longtemps. Je vous demanderais de ne pas fourrer votre nez dans mon passé. Mieux vaut qu'il reste caché. » Je m'en fous une mentalement. Avoir avoué qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose à découvrir ne fera que l'encourager à essayer de trouver ce que c'est. Il s'agit de Harry Potter, le Sherlock Holmes du monde sorcier. J'aurais aussi bien pu l'inviter à venir visiter ma Pensive.

« Vous vouliez me renvoyer aussi. » Ses yeux croisent les miens avec défi. « Je ne suis pas fâché. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. »

L'explication a été utilisée tellement souvent que je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. « Vous êtes un insolent petit fouineur qui dépasse sans arrêt les bornes. » 

« Vous avez peut-être raison. » Sa voix ne contient aucune émotion. Je suis étonné par le fait qu'il soit d'accord avec moi. Il continue et ma satisfaction s'atténue. « Mais il y a plus que ça. Vous m'avez haï dès le premier instant où vous m'avez vu. »

Ma douce indifférence vire brusquement à la rage. « A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que les choses ne redeviennent comme avant, Potter, je vous demanderais de la fermer. »

« Qu'est-ce que mon père vous a fait ? Je veux dire, une haine pareille, ça ne peut pas simplement venir d'une jalousie au Quidditch. Vous êtes trop intelligent pour ça.

« Foutez le camp. »

« Quoi ? »

« Partez. »

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dit PARTEZ ! » je hurle. Je sens une veine palpiter à ma tempe et ma figure virer au rouge. S'il ne cesse pas de me fixer bouge bée et qu'il ne fait pas dégager son petit cul par cette cheminée je le frappe.

« J'essaie juste de comprendre. »

« Bordel de merde. Potter, si je vous ordonne de foutre le camp je vous demanderai de respecter le peu d'autorité que j'ai acquis durant cette vie. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très bien ! » Il se met debout avec difficulté et se tourne vers la cheminée. Agrippant dans le pot pour en prendre de la poudre de Cheminette, il le renverse. Il lâche un cri de frustration et tombe à genoux, rassemblant la poudre avec ses mains. Je l'observe pendant un moment avant de rire amèrement de ma chance.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaie. _N'essayez pas de résister._ _Le coup n'en sera que plus dur si vous perdez. _Cette phrase décrit à merveille toute mon histoire avec ce petit imbécile.

« Potter - »

« Je pars. Donnez-moi juste une minute. » 

Soupirant d'exaspération, je lève ma baguette. « Ramassio. » La poudre revient dans le récipient et il me regarde d'un air embarrassé. Il peut être. « Vraiment, Potter. Je sais que vous avez été élevé par d'ignorants moldus, mais j'espérais que vous aviez tout de même acquis quelques réflexes de sorcier. »

« Ouais, de toute façon j'ai la réputation de ne jamais faire les choses comme il faut, pas vrai ? » Il soupire et se remet sur pieds. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis en colère. » Il se dirige vers la cheminée et prend une poignée de poudre. Je le maudis pour son insistance à rester en bons termes avec moi. Stupide gosse.

« Potter, asseyez-vous. » _Et vous perdrez_.

Il se tourne vers moi puis s'assied rapidement, comme s'il craignait que je change d'avis. Il me regarde avec intérêt. Je le regarde d'un air mauvais alors que je répertorie mentalement les détails qui ne sont pas faits pour les oreilles sensibles. Je souhaiterais soudain avoir l'habilité remarquable de Dumbledore pour parler tout en donnant l'air de répondre à la question sans toutefois donner aucune indication d'aucune sorte. Je commence avec prudence. « Ce qui s'est passé entre votre père et moi était une simple chamaillerie entre adolescents. Nous étions tous les deux jeunes et nous avons fait des choses dont nous nous repentirions sûrement si nous en avions la chance. Vous aviez raison en prétendant que le Quidditch n'était pas la seule cause de tout cela. Et je vous remercie de me laisser le bénéfice du doute… » Je veux continuer mais il me stoppe.

« Tout compte fait, professeur, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tout savoir. Je veux dire, je – c'est mon père. Et je ne veux pas entendre de mauvaises choses sur lui. Ou Sirius. Vous avez raison. Ce sont vos affaires. Alors…je suis désolé de remuer tout ça. » Je hoche la tête et le remercie silencieusement. « Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas juste d'être détesté pour des choses qui sont arrivées avant votre naissance. » 

« Il me semble avoir déjà éclairci cela, Potter. Ma haine envers vous est entièrement de votre faute. »

Il sourit. « Haha. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, professeur…entre l'amour et la haine - »

« Si vous finissez cette phrase, je vous jette un sort. »

Il rigole. « Vous savez, vous êtes tout le temps en train de me dire que je dépasse les bornes. »

Mon regard menaçant perd de son authenticité lorsqu'un éclat de rire m'échappe. Ce petit emmerdeur est malin.

Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'une nouvelle frontière vient d'être franchie, et ma conscience décroissante me regarde avec colère du coin minuscule où elle a été retranchée.

************************************

Graouuu ! Rogue qui s'énerve….*bave*

**Eka**: "Pretty"?? C'est po le mot que j'aurais employé....(du moins pas pour la suite) lol

**Alexiel**: Bé vi 37 chapitres...n'est pas co au bout (m'enfin, tant mieux je dirais) ^-^

**Mangafana**: Heu...j'avoue que sevie/Cornelius j'ai des doutes...encore que y a moyen, c'est pas ça, mais...qui serait assez fou?? Quoique j'ai lu une fic pas mal entre Arthur weasley et rogue...vachement bien écrite, mais j'arrive pas à y croire....m'enfin Rogue ne se tape po n'importe qui non plus!! (la preuve, moââ...) mdr Mé c'est vrai qu'il faut suivre....déjà que j'update rarement, si en plus on a les flashback...po facile!

**Siria** **Potter**: "Rapidement"...c'est loupé, même avec une motivation *wwooaarf* comme la...*baille* mienne....zzzz 

**Arcadiane**: "Son sadisme tourne au masochisme"...j'aime cette phrase....(héhé sadomaso-fan here) mdr Limite je me demande pq je traduis, tt le monde la lis en anglais (quoiqu'en général je fais la même chose avec les autres fics traduites)...mais au moins vous entretenez le suspense, c'est sympa (enfin, si qqn n'a pas encore lu la fin...m'étonnerait, mais sait-on jamais...) lol Flute là tu parles de belge exilé au USa...me souviens pu faut que je rerouvre une nouvelle fenêtre..pppf...argh MAIS OUI!! TU CONNAIS PO JEAN CLAUDE VANDAMME??? Malheuleuse!! Allez, file dans ta chambre! ;)

**Miya Black**: Console-toi..z'ont fermé msn chat..snif...minute de silence...(m'enfin nous reste tjs messenger, c'est qnd meme le principal...)

**Aurelia**: Long?? Rhaa toutes des obsédées...prenez même pas le temps de vivre, vous les jeunes, toujours aller au but pour vous.....(rhôô la vieille de...ha flute chuis meme po co majeure ce ne le fait pas mes vieilles critiques de l'ancien temps) Mais parce que je suis gentille....le chapitre 9....crois-moi tu ne t'en releveras pas! (eux non plus) ;)

**Kaima**: Argh vont plus se repousser bien longtemps j'espère...Au fait le retour du roi va sortir, je sens que l'inspiration va augmenter en flèche en décembre!! lol (en plus, nous avons un guerrier elfe - chais pu son nom - qui va se ramener, sans compter les deux fils de mon Elrond....bcp de belles oreilles pointues en perspective!!) *rr*

**Shiva**: ton pseudo...final fantasy? ^-^

**Cassandre**: bon...si ca t'interesse j'ai un livre de magie noire...ca marche assez bien...(encore que ds mn cas ca n'a duré que 3 jours avec le gars que j'aimais, mé...c'etait deja ca!) lol

**Blue Nessae**: Lol on se faire le club des "Village peoplettes" du ffnet!!

**Nakhemda**: Bouuuuh lancez-lui des tomates!! Bwourf! *s'en prend une ds la tronche* Mé non...pas moi.... Wouaaaah :'( Attend, heu...tu AIMES seamus?? Mon dieu je t'aime aussi, perso j'adoore les moches (c'est meme po ironqiue, plus qqn est laid plus j'ai de chance de tomber amoureuse) Mais Seamus...faut que tu me dises cmt tu fais....dis c'est que ta 1ère année d'anglais?? et tu comprends deja tout??? O_o

****


	13. II La normalité

****

Résumé : Les relations entre Harry et Sevie sont stables, ils se voient tous les soirs pour travailler (naan rien de plus). Rogue est allé interroger Trelawney pour découvrir la signification du jeu de tarots de Harry, et celle-ci lui a dit que le balafré était dans un état de stabilité grâce à un mentor plus âgé et qu'il allait connaître l'Amouur…

Je suis vraiment désolée pour les reviews mais là je suis obligée d'updater mnt et j'ai po eu le temps (prob de connexion) ;_;

Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre 8 : La normalité.

__

Il se tient devant moi, sa figure rose brillant au soleil. De l'eau tombe de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules nues, coulant le long de son dos et de sa poitrine. Il me sourit, alors que sa langue glisse le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Allez, viens, Sev » dit-il, puis il plisse les yeux pour me voir plus clairement. Je secoue ma tête avec énergie. Il ne doit pas voir. Mon refus le fait rire et il se rapproche de moi pour essayer de me déshabiller. Je ne peux pas lui résister. Je tremble de peur.

« James, arrête. Je ne veux pas. » Je retiens sa main et regarde ses yeux bleus avec déception. Mes poumons sont sur le point d'éclater et je prie pour que ma honte s'estompe. Il ne doit pas voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu aimes nager. » Ses sourcils se froncent et ses lèvres se pincent avec frustration. Ma main relâche la sienne et je détourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive que je rougis avec embarras. Il continue à déboutonner ma robe et ses doigts glacés touchent ma poitrine dénudée, mon ventre. Il la passe au-dessus de mes épaules. Mon souffle me trahit en s'accélérant et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je lui en veux d'être aussi calme. Aussi insouciant. Aussi foutrement obstiné. Normal. Je peux sentir son regard chaud parcourir mon corps. Ma peau frémit au contact de la sienne et mes yeux me picotent, alors que ma figure est rouge de honte. Pourquoi ne peux-t-il pas être comme moi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être normal ? Je tombe par terre, ramenant mes genoux à ma poitrine, couvrant mon visage de mes mains. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux qu'il disparaisse.

Il s'assied à côté de moi, me fixant : ses doigts enlèvent les miens de ma figure. « Sev, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Je ferme mes yeux avec obstination, essayant de me dissimuler derrière mes cheveux. Il les repousse. Une main me frotte doucement le menton et mes yeux s'ouvrent malgré moi. Je le vois – la curiosité miroitant dans son regard, comme à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de découvrir quelque chose. Son sourire me fait relâcher le souffle que je retenais.

« Ca m'arrive aussi. C'est pas grave. » 

Je secoue à nouveau ma tête, partagé entre un sentiment de soulagement et d'humiliation.

« Je ne suis pas normal, James », je murmure, baissant une nouvelle fois les paupières. Je peux sentir sa colère – un bref flash d'indignation – et j'imagine son expression : le front plissé avec irritation, les sourcils froncés, les narines dilatées. Il déteste lorsque je le contredis. 

« Si je dis que tu es normal, tu l'es. » Je secoue la tête sans parler. Il ne comprendra jamais. Je sens ses doigts agripper ma chair. Il se rapproche et je retiens mon souffle. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire. Ou de ce qu'il ne va pas faire. Des lèvres chaudes se pressent contre les miennes et je sens ses cheveux mouillés contre mes joues. Il se recule et mon âme s'en va avec lui. Un trou béant l'a remplacé. Je gémis doucement. 

« Voilà. Dans ce cas je ne suis pas normal non plus. »

J'ouvre les yeux pour observer son visage. Des cernes marquent la peau sous ses yeux verts, lesquels brillent avec appétit. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, la comprimant durement entre ses dents, comme si le simple fait de la relâcher aurait pu le faire disparaître.

« Harry. »

Il sourit. « Je t'aime, Severus. »

***************

Ma conscience revient soudainement à elle, et le corps n'en fait de même que quelques moments plus tard. Je halète, alors que mes paupières se lèvent brusquement. Je ne dormirai plus de la nuit. Je me lève rapidement du lit, essayant d'effacer ces images. Je suis saisi à la vue d'une tête reposant au sol. Un Harry Potter sans corps ouvre les yeux et me sourit avec culpabilité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » je crie, posant ma main sur mon cœur, lequel bat à toute vitesse.

Il s'assied et repousse sa cape. « Je…désolé. » Il baisse les yeux et se met debout. J'enfile ma robe de chambre et frotte mes yeux, afin que son image s'estompe. Il est toujours là lorsque j'arrête. Merde.

« Pourquoi avez-vous cette foutue cape ? » Il n'en a pas eu besoin depuis une éternité. Pas avec son libre-accès et la connexion à la cheminée de sa salle commune. J'observe sa figure alors qu'elle se tord en une grimace.

Il soupire avec résignation. « Parfois je viens ici, durant la nuit. Je – seulement quand vous dormez. Je veux dire, je ne vous regarde pas…vous habiller, ou autre chose. Je viens juste…quand vous êtes endormi. Je suis désolé. » Il a avoué cette dernière partie le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Je le fixe, sans voix. Il vient la nuit dans ma chambre. J'essaie d'assimiler cette information, mais je reste calé au stade où je me rends compte qu'il ne dors pas durant la nuit, contrairement à ce que je croyais.

« D'habitude je m'en vais avant que vous vous réveilliez », ajoute-t-il. 

« Combien de fois avez-vous fait ça ? » Il hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. « Donc vous n'avez pas réussi à dormir ? »

« Désolé, professeur. Vous êtes fâché ? »

Je réalise seulement maintenant que je devrais l'être. Tout ceci est une raison suffisante pour mettre un terme à mon arrangement avec Dumbledore. Potter a profité de sa permission à mes appartements. Il s'y est introduit par effraction. Je devrais me sentir malade et offensé. Ce qui m'horrifie, c'est que je ne le sois pas.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous ne dormiez plus ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas montré plus tôt ? » Pourquoi ce soir ? Voilà la question. Mon ventre se crispe alors que je repense à la prédiction de Trelawney. _Il mettra ses idées en action._ Je m'arme de courage, essayant désespérément de retrouver mon self-contrôle.

« Vous m'auriez empêché de venir. Vous auriez essayé de me faire dormir. » Il a raison, évidemment. Je ne lui aurai certainement pas permis de camper sur la carpette au pied de mon lit. 

« Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Vous avez dit mon nom. Je pensais que vous saviez que j'étais là. Mais vous étiez en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais du le remarquer. Vous ne m'auriez jamais appelé Harry, à moins d'être sacrément retourné. » Il sourit. Je grogne et m'assieds sur le lit en soupirant. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et je me raidis. J'irais bien jusqu'au salon, mais cette idée s'enfuit aussi vite. Je ne suis pas certain que j'arriverais à aller si loin juste maintenant. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ça. »

« C'est la fin de l'année, de toute façon, pas vrai ? Je vais être enfermé dans ce donjon. Vous n'aurez plus à me supporter. » Cette phrase était supposée être dite sur un ton égal, mais un craquement dans sa voix le trahit. Une émotion m'assaillit brusquement, et je suis horrifié en m'apercevant qu'il s'agit de la crainte. Je la refoule avec irritation et me dis en moi-même que je devrais être heureux de pouvoir à nouveau me retrouver seul. 

« Potter --»

« Je vous en prie, professeur. Ne dites rien. C'est…je veux dire, je peux comprendre que vous soyez content d'être enfin débarrassé de moi. Franchement. Ca doit être vraiment horrible de passer tout votre temps libre avec un…hem. C'est juste que, je n'ai pas envie de vous l'entendre dire. » Je l'observe, me demandant cyniquement s'il fait ça pour essayer de me faire dire le contraire. Ce que je ne ferai pas.

« Je suis désolé. » Il me sourit avec tristesse. « Je vais vous laisser tranquille. » Il se met debout et commence à s'éloigner avant de se retourner. « Voilà », dit-il en me tendant sa cape. « Comme ça vous pouvez être sûr que je ne le ferai plus. La nuit, j'ai tendance à…perdre la boule, et j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même de faire des choses totalement stupides. Comme ça je n'en serai plus capable. Et peut-être que vous me croirez quand je vous dis que je suis désolé. Je pense que _je_ _suis_ bel et bien dingue, après tout. » La cape glisse dans mes mains, telle de l'eau. Après un moment, il la relâche en soupirant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à vivre une expérience terriblement difficile. Je suis pétrifié et inexplicablement terrifié. Je le regarde partir, en songeant que je devrais lui dire quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Il devrait être désolé. Je devrais être furieux.

« Vous n'êtes pas fou, Potter. »

Il s'arrête à la porte et rigole. « Et bien, je ne suis pas à proprement parler normal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je renifle alors que mes propres mots me reviennent en tête. Je suis à nouveau frappé par cette ironie. La phrase _ne prend pas tes rêves_ se joue en boucle dans ma tête, comme un vieux cd. « Non », je réponds fermement. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui mentir. « Mais la normalité n'est qu'une notion subjective. »

Je me lève et le suis jusque dans le salon. Il s'excuse à nouveau et sort un petit bocal de poudre de Cheminette. Je l'arrête. S'il s'imagine que je vais le laisser partir comme ça, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'ai pas complètement oublié ma position et je ne peux pas lui permettre de continuer avec son comportement obsessionnel. 

« Potter, vous restez. Il est temps que nous parlions. » Je fais apparaître un pot de thé, feignant de ne pas remarquer l'expression anxieuse sur sa figure. Cela va probablement lui faire plus de mal qu'à moi. « Je vais vous poser quelques questions. Et vous allez y répondre sincèrement, sans hésitation. Vous êtes entré par effraction dans mes quartiers de votre propre gré et je ne vous permettrai pas de vous contenter d'être embarrassé. Il est cinq heures du matin et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre que vous ayez fini de rougir. Asseyez-vous. »

Il obéit directement et laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Je dépose le thé sur la table entre nos deux chaises, réfléchissant à la manière dont je veux interpréter ce comportement insensé. J'y suis déjà trop profondément mêlé. Inspirant longuement, je commence. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? » Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me répondre, mais j'ai l'intention d'aborder la totalité du sujet avec lui. En espérant détruire certaines idées qu'il a en tête.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » 

« Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir ou vous avez eu un cauchemar ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir », répète-t-il avec fermeté. 

« Etiez-vous là la nuit dernière ? ». Il acquiesce. « Vendredi ? » Il hoche à nouveau la tête. « Quand avez-vous dormi pour la dernière fois ? » Je commence à me demander s'il dit la vérité.

« Je dors parfois, quand je viens ici. C'est…plus calme. Ecouter, ce n'est pas si important. » « Au contraire, vous infiltrer dans ma chamber est important. De même que votre insomnie, s'il s'agit bel et bien de la raison de vos visites. Je pensais que vous aviez recommencé à dormir. Si j'avais su avant cela que vos insomnies avaient continué, j'aurais insisté pour que quelque chose soit fait. » Il me regarde, horrifié. Ce que je suis en moi-même. Qu'aurais-je pu faire? 

« Je me suis amélioré, pour mes cours, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et venir ici – et bien, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

« Vous l'avez fait. Et je pense que vous êtes désolé – d'avoir été découvert. Par contre, je ne crois pas que vous pensiez que ce que vous avez fait était mal. Et votre amélioration en classe n'est certes pas la seule chose qui compte. Dormir est une nécessité essentielle pour garder une stabilité mentale. »

« Vous ne dormez pas plus que quelques heures par nuit. Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir autant que les autres, c'est tout. Et je sais que venir ici est mal, parce que cela viole votre intimité. Mais vous avez raison. Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal à vouloir… » il prend une longue inspiration et ferme les yeux. « …être près de vous." Je le vois contracter sa mâchoire avec obstination. Il garde les yeux fermés pendant un moment, ce pourquoi je le remercie, car cela me donne le temps de recouvrer du choc de sa déclaration. 

« Cela indécent. »

« Non. Ce serait le cas si j'étais au lit avec vous. » Il y a de la rancoeur dans sa voix, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit dirigé vers moi. « Après tout, ce n'est pas pire que de donner du scotch à un élève. » Il ouvre ses yeux pour jauger ma réaction. Je fais bien attention à n'en montrer aucune. Je l'applaudis intérieurement pour cette astucieuse observation et j'essaie de trouver ce que je vais bien pouvoir sortir maintenant. Je ne suis plus obligé de réagir. « Et d'un autre côté, si jamais qui que ce soit découvre ça, je serai le seul à être blâmé. C'est moi qui ai la cape d'Invisibilité. Ainsi que le bocal de poudre de cheminette. Je me suis introduit dans la chambre d'un professeur après qu'il m'ait renvoyé dans mon dortoir pour la nuit. »  
  
« Potter, vous oubliez l'essentiel."  
  
Il pince ses lèvres avec colère. « Je sais. » Ses mains glissent dans ses cheveux puis il prend une gorgée de thé. « Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas. Mais seulement parce que vous n'aimez pas ça. »  
  
Il a presque raison, je songe. Je ferme les yeux pour délivrer ma dernière déclaration. « Votre désir d'être près de moi, Potter, est indécent parce que je suis assez vieux pour être votre père. » Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Je ravale l'écoeurement que ces mots ont provoqué. 

« Je le sais aussi. Mais j'espérais que vous ne le mentionneriez pas, je crois. » J'ouvre les yeux, pour le voir sourire. J'en fais presque autant. « C'est également indécent parce que vous êtes mon professeur et que j'ai dépassé des frontières qui n'auraient jamais du l'être, c'est ça ? Et venir ici sans vous le dire est mal parce que vous m'avez fait suffisamment confiance pour laisser Dumbledore me connecter au réseau de cheminées…et j'ai trahi votre confiance. Je connais toutes ces raisons, professeur. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser. »  


« Très bien, dans ce cas. Votre notion du bien et du mal intacte, comment diable justifiez-vous vos actions ? »

« Je pense que je ne peux pas. Ecoutez, je me couche dans mon lit pour la nuit, et je me dis en moi-même que je vais dormir. Puis je commencer à songer à beaucoup de choses. Et penser à tout ça me rend dingue, alors j'essaie de m'arrêter, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ensuite, Neville se met à ronfler et ça me rend encore plus dingue. La Salle commune est trop calme. La cabane de Hagrid…c'est juste que…je ne peux pas…J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je cesserais de me balader dans les couloirs la nuit, alors je viens ici. Je me couche par terre, et je vous écoute respirer. Et puisque je en fais de mal à personne – pas vraiment – je me moque pas mal que ce soit indécent ou pas. »

Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Cela me semble être la réaction la plus approprié. Je le comprends parfaitement, mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que je ne veux pas être le calmant de ses insomnies. Ou de toutes ces autres choses idiotes. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Cela ne correspond pas à mon personnage d'être un sédatif. Et je ne suis pas la foutue lumière qui illumine sa sombre vie. Je suis l'obscurité.

« Je vous ai effrayé, pas vrai ? » 

J'acquiesce. Merde. J'aurais du le contredire.

« J'ai l'air plutôt pathétique, je sais. »

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qui se passera si, pour quelque raison que ce soit, je ne suis plus capable de…respirer pour vous. »

« Et bien, j'aurais toujours mon livre de potions. » Je n'ai même pas l'énergie de répliquer proprement. Je me contente de grogner. Il devrait s'estimer chanceux de ne pas avoir reçu d'autre réponse. « Je ne sais pas. Je trouverai sûrement quelque chose durant l'été. Et je m'attendais à ce que vous me jetiez dehors de toute façon. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de vous. C'est juste que…j'aime être ici. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'ennuie le plus; qu'il fasse ceci en parce qu'il se sent dépendant de moi, ou qu'il le fasse de son propre choix, juste parce qu'il veut être ici. J'ai déjà été pris d'affection par certains élèves avant cela. Mais jamais à ce point-là. En ces rares occasions où des élève avaient décidé de m'apprécier, je m'étais fait fort de détruire tout attachement de leur part. Ma capacité d'intimidation est directement liée à mon rôle de représentant de l'autorité. Si mon rôle dans cette situation a été à ce point chamboulé, je ne sais pas comment y remédier. En outre, aucune partie de moi-même ne semble penser que quelque chose doit être fait pour arranger cette situation.

« Potter, je veux que vous me disiez comment je suis suppose m'arranger avec ça. Je dois faire face à un jeune homme qui a des sentiments pour moi…je vous interdit de rougir…des sentiments qui ont dépassé de si loin l'inacceptable que prétendre que certaines frontières ont été franchies serait un énorme euphémisme. Il en est venu à s'introduire dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit pour m'écouter dormir, enfreignant par là le peu de règles qu'il est supposé respecter. Si je l'éconduis, ce qui serait le chose la plus logique à faire, je prends le risque de le voir échouer à l'école ou même de commencer une dépression bien plus profonde. Si je ne mets pas un terme à tout ça, je cours le risque de - » _m'attacher à lui, faire quelque chose de stupide. _Bon dieu, où est passée la fin de cette phrase?

« Perdre votre travail. »

« Précisément. » Entre autres.

« Est-ce que ça vous aiderait si je disais à Dumbledore que je veux arrêter de venir ici ? Je veux dire, c'est ça le problème ? Parce que si vous avez peur d'être blâmé si j'échoue à mes examens, alors je…enfin, Dumbledore ne peut pas vous en vouloir si c'est moi qui décide de ne plus venir. »

Je le foudroie du regard. « Ne jouez pas au courageux Gryffondor prêt à se sacrifier. Cela ne vous convient pas. Que voulez-vous, Potter ? »

Il rigole. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je vois ses traits se durcir avec assurance et je retiens mon souffle.

« Que voulez-_vous_, professeur ? Parce que c'est votre choix qui compte. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que vous avez raison. Je me suis conduit de manière indécente. Mais si on parle de règlements, alors vous aussi. Tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant pourrait mettre votre boulot en péril si Dumbledore l'apprenait. Si quelqu'un nous surprenait maintenant, vous seriez viré. Alors, à mon avis, puisqu'on est déjà dans les ennuis, comme disent les jumeaux Weasley, autant faire pire. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre et je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de la refermer. Je suis soufflé par la manière incroyablement calme dont il ma délivré son discours et je me demande brièvement s'il ne l'a pas composé durant toutes ces nuits où il m'écoutait dormir. Sur mon plancher. Je chasse vite ces pensées avant de commencer à imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire d'autre sur mon plancher.

Il rit et je parviens finalement à retrouver une expression maîtrisée. Je relâche mon souffle. « Désolé » ricane-t-il en gardant le nez dans sa tasse de thé. « Vous auriez du voir la tête que vous faisiez. » Il avale le reste de sa tasse et observe celle-ci avec regret. « Vous êtes sûr de ne pas préférer du scotch ? Parce que vous avez vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et je ne dirais pas non moi-même à un autre verre.» 

« Vous êtes insomniaque, dépressif et sans aucune morale. N'ajoutons pas alcoolique à la liste. Vous êtes trop jeune. Vous aurez toute votre vie pour rattraper ça. » J'ai un rictus et essaie d'ignorer le fait que sa vie ne sera pas assez longue. 

« Je ne suis pas sans morale. » 

« Hm. Faisons bien pire? »

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je regrette soudain de lui avoir interdit de rougir. Je préférais lorsqu'il était embarrassé.   
  
« Et bien, vous avez dit ne pas être à vous sacrifier. » La gêne lui monte finalement aux joues et je lui en suis tellement reconnaissant que je pourrais l'embrasser – enfin, peut-être pas reconnaissant à ce point-là. Non, certainement pas. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que voulez-vous, professeur ? » 

Une petite voix dans mon esprit me crie d'adopter le code d'éthique des Weasley. Les morceaux qui sont encore sains se disputent afin de décider quelle partie de ma conscience va s'exprimer. Ma bouche attend patiemment qu'une décision soit prise. 

Ce que je veux ? Je voudrais qu'il ne soit jamais né. Je veux retrouver ces jours bénis où je me complaisais à le haïr en tant que réplique de son père. Je veux retourner à l'époque où je restais assis dans mes appartements, seul, sans regarder la pendule en attendant qu'il jaillisse de ma cheminée et détruise le silence assourdissant de mon isolement chéri. 

Je veux le prendre et lui faire regretter d'avoir jamais voulu de moi.   
  
« Professeur, je dois y aller, maintenant. » _Oh, merci mon dieu_. « Si vous voulez reparler de ça, je peux repasser plus tard. Enfin…si vous me le permettez. » Il me regarde avec incertitude et je hoche la tête. Il relâche un soupir et se lève. Il me sourit avant de dire : « Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur. Même si c'est pour de mauvaises raisons. »  
Je le regarde mettre un pied dans la cheminée et disparaître. Je reste seul, imaginant ce que j'aurais pu faire s'il était resté.

*********************** 

"Bonjour, Severus. Vous avez l'air fatigué. 

Je m'assieds et le regarde d'un air mauvais. Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillent un moment, puis il prend un air sérieux. Je me crispe. Je n'arrive pas à décider si je le préfère lorsqu'il est pétillant ou pas. Je décide finalement de ne pas y penser.

« Severus, Harry est venu ce matin pour me faire une confession assez perturbante. » Mon ventre se tord. Il lui a dit. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je hausse un sourcil en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air concerné. « Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ce garçon capable d'honnêteté. »

« Il semblait penser que vous n'auriez pas eu le courage de me le dire vous-même. Bien sûr, je comprends, Severus, que ce que Harry a fait est innacceptable. Cette raison est suffisante pour que vous demandiez à ce que la connexion à votre réseau de cheminée lui soit coupée. Quand je disais que je m'attendais à ce que vous respectiez votre engagement, je ne voulais pas dire par là que vous deviez étendre ça à votre vie privée. »

Je resserre nerveusement ma mâchoire. « Ce n'est pas grave », je murmure.

« Je vous demande pardon?"  
  
« Je dis que ce n'était pas grave. Je n'ai pas été agréablement surpris de le trouver allongé par terre ce matin, mais après avoir réfléchi, je comprends pourquoi il était là. Et le fait qu'il soit venu ici pour vous prouver la sincérité de ses excuses. Même si son comportement est anormal, si s'introduire dans ma chambre pour m'écouter dormir peut l'aider, alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire. Si vous voulez que je le punisse, vous devriez peut-être considérer que sa dépendance est entièrement de votre faute. »  
  
Je me rends compte que je suis en train de crier. Sur Albus Dumbledore. Mais bouche reste ouverte, exprimant une excuse sans mot et une froide vague de trépidation me submerge. Son expression est celle d'un grand-père bienveillant qui s'apprête à expliquer quelque chose de douloureusement simple à un gamin trop jeune pour comprendre. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux.

  
« Severus, je veux juste que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit dont vous n'ayez pas envie. Pour ce qui est d'être ma faute,» je grimace et il rit doucement, « je pense que vous vous sous-estimez. Il est possible que ce qu'il ressent en votre compagnie soit entièrement dû à ce que vous êtes. »   
  
« Je vous en prie, Albus. Vous l'avez enfermé dans une pièce avec une autre personne alors qu'il était à un point vulnérable de sa vie. Il est presque naturel qu'il se soit attaché à elle. Ne nous leurrons pas en nous investissant dans une situation qui n'est rien de plus que ce qu'elle est : un gamin effrayé qui s'accroche à la première personne qui lui ait offert un peu de tranquillité. » 

« Ou peut-être la première personne qui l'ait compris. » J'ouvre ma bouche pour protester mais une main calleuse m'oblige à rester silencieux. « J'ai pris la liberté de suspendre vos heures de travail ensemble. Je ne peux pas le laisser sans tirer sans aucune sanction. Je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre. Il retournera dans le donjon dès que le trimestre sera fini. Sirius Black a accepté de la tenir compagnie pendant la première partie de l'été. Bien sûr, nous aurons besoin de Sirius plus tard. » 

Je repousse Black de mes pensées pour me focaliser sur un problème plus important. « Je suis contre l'idée de l'enfermer durant toute la période des grandes vacances. Je comprends que s'assurer de sa sécurité soit nécessaire, Albus, mais le garder en vie ne sert à rien s'il n'est pas autorisé à vivre. » 

« Je suis d'accord. En fait, j'espérais pouvoir en discuter avec vous. J'ai trouvé un endroit qui m'a semblé utilisable. Les protections ne sont pas encore toutes au point, mais elles devraient l'être dès mi-juin. Je me demandais si je pourrais vous convaincre d'y passer un peu de temps avec Harry. C'est un lieu isolé, mais suffisamment accessible pour que j'insiste quant à l'inutilisation de la magie, à moins d'absolue nécessité. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé d'accepter cette tâche, Severus. » 

Je grogne avec dédain. « Mais si je refuse, il reste seul dans son donjon. » Il ferme les yeux et acquiesce lentement. « J'en étais sûr. Dites-moi, Albus, cette nouvelle destination inconnue ne se situerait-elle pas dans une région montagneuse, pas hasard ? » 

Son regard se lève brusquement vers le mien et je vois dans la surprise dans son expression. C'est une de ces rares occasions où je suis capable de surprendre cet homme. J'en aurais été ravi si je n'avais pas ressenti une soudaine nausée.

« Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez appris cela? » Son front se plisse. 

« Ma tasse de thé me l'a prédit. » 

Il sourit et semble pétiller une fois de plus. Je préfère quand il est sérieux. J'en suis sûr à présent. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des dons de divination. » 

« Je n'en ai pas », je marmonne. Mais qui serais-je pour oser m'opposer au destin?

**************************  
  
Je me dirige vers le sombre silence de mes quartiers, après avoir passé la matinée en compagnie de 7ème année larmoyants, dont la sentimentalité ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. _Merci d'être un salaud, professeur. Vous m'avez tant appris_. Je devrais les couler par principe. Balançant plusieurs cadeaux de remerciements sur le sol, je vais dans mon garde-manger personnel et en ressort ma traditionnelle bouteille de vin rouge de fin d'année. J'utilise un ustensile moldu, appelé tire-bouchon, pour l'ouvrir. Bien que ma main serait autrement plus efficace, il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement satisfaisant à voir la tige de métal pénétrer dans le bouchon. Celui-ci s'extirpe avec un pop et je soupire joyeusement. 

Je pose la bouteille sur le bureau pour la laisser respirer quand je remarque une lettre posée sur le bureau. Je reconnais l'écriture soignée. Je le soupçonne d'avoir utilisé une cheminée pour venir ici pendant que je déjeunais. Je l'ai vu sortir de la Grande Salle, se tournant vers moi avec un sourire faible, avant de disparaître avec Dumbledore – vers sa destination inconnue, je suppose. Je suis presque désolé de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec lui. Son absence de mes appartements n'est pas passée inaperçue, à ma grande consternation. Sans ses babillages pour m'épuiser chaque soir, ma capacité de sommeil a diminué. A de nombreuses occasions, je me suis surpris à espérer qu'il se montrerait à la hauteur de mes espérances et désobéirait aux ordres de Dumbledore. Il semble apparemment avoir développé un respect nouveau pour règlements et a insisté pour me laisser tranquille. Sans même songer au fait que je ne le lui avais jamais demandé. Foutu gosse. 

  
Je brise le sceau de la lettre. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Quelque chose me dit que je devrais reprendre un verre d'alcool avant de commencer à lire. Même si c'est une honte de mélanger du bon vin avec de l'appréhension, ça devrait pourtant fonctionner. Je me verse un verre et prends la bouteille avec moi en m'asseyant dans _la_ chaise. Je sirote le vin et ouvre la lettre.   
  
_Cher Professeur Rogue…  
  
_ Cher. Comme c'est touchant. Je bois un peu plus avant de continuer. 

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez donnée l'année dernière. Sans ce charme de Concentration que vous m'avez appris, je n'aurais probablement jamais réussi à m'en sortir au cours des deux semaines précédentes. Même Hermione était impressionnée par mes résultats, bien que Ron se soit inquiété pour moi. 

D'accord, je suppose que je suis en train d'écrire pour dire une fois de plus que je suis désolé. Je ne cesse de penser à la position dans laquelle je vous ai mise et je me sens vraiment mal à propos de ça. Dumbledore était vraiment en colère. Vous avez déjà fait tant, il était égoïste de ma part de vous demander plus. Je sais qu'il a seulement suspendu nos heures d'étude jusqu'au prochain trimestre, mais je décidé de ne pas les poursuivre. Ce n'est pas qu'elles ne me sont pas utiles. Au contraire. C'est juste à cause de toutes ces mauvaises raisons.  
  
Je repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit, comme quoi vous étiez assez âgé pour être mon père. Je sais que vous devez être effrayé par ce que je ressens pour vous. Je le suis également. Ca doit être pour ça que je préfère cesser de venir dans vos appartements. Plus je suis près de vous, plus j'ai envie d'y rester. Et comme vous l'avez dit, c'est indécent. Sans oublier que c'est diablement frustrant d'aimer quelqu'un avec qui vous n'aurez jamais de chance. 

Alors voilà. Je l'ai écrit. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurai tout le temps cet été pour essayer d'oublier. Il vaut mieux que je vous donne cette lettre avant de perdre la tête. Passez de bonnes vacances, et si possible ne mourrez pas.

Harry.

P.S. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, accepteriez-vous s'il vous plait de cesser de me harceler en classe ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous pourriez juste prétendre que je n'ai pas écrit cette dernière partie, j'apprécierais.

Je laisse la lettre tomber sur mes genoux et je rigole. Bruyamment. Quelque chose me dit que Potter n'était pas encore au courant des derniers plans de Dumbledore pour nous deux quand il a rassemblé tout son courage de Gryffondor pour écrire cette lettre. Je bien lui reconnaître ça. Il a certainement du faire un gros effort pour paraître noble. Je suis partagé entre deux sentiments : l'impatience sadique de voir sa tête lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à moi, et mon propre étonnement de me retrouver dans une situation aussi ridicule. Il vient de me plaquer. Je rigole à nouveau. Je serais probablement horrifié plus tard. Mais pour le moment, je lève mon verre pour porter un toast à Harry Potter. Puisse-t-il continuer ainsi à sacrifier sa dignité, pour mon plus grand amusement.

*****************  
  
Rh kkil est méchant!! (me donne envie de lui donner des baffes) Bon, voyez le bon ct des choses…prochain chapitre, ils sont tous les deux seuls dans un donjon…Nonononon pas de publicité mensongère cette fois-ci ^-^ 

Une fois de plus désolée pour les reviews je me rattrape au prochain promis!! 

  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. II Changement de décor

**Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.**

**Chapitre neuf : changement de décor.**

J'arrive par Portoloin à ma nouvelle destination secrète et je ferme immédiatement les yeux, aveuglé par une lumière brillante. Avec précaution, je les rouvre pour m'apercevoir que je me tiens dans ce qui ne peut être considéré que comme l'opposé parfait de mon confortable donjon glacé. Mes yeux commencent à se mouiller et je les plisse pour voir une cuisine moldue. Cette vaste surface blanche est interrompue ça et là par des boîtes de métal brillantes dispersées un peu partout. Le soleil de juillet darde à travers un mur entièrement composé de fenêtres qui donnent sur un lac. Ma bouche se tord avec dégoût.

Albus Dumbledore m'a officiellement envoyé en enfer.

Je me rends soudain compte que quelqu'un est en train de parler français et je me tourne vers le son de la voix. À travers la cloison, je devine ce qui semble être un salon, au centre duquel se trouve une boîte en argent avec l'image d'un homme à l'intérieur. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir appris plusieurs choses concernant les objets ridicules durant mes cours d'Étude des Moldus. Je me rapproche pour avoir une meilleure vue et je vois Potter sur le canapé (blanc ! mon dieu), observant le boîte comme si elle contenait le secret de l'univers.

« J'ignorais que vous saviez parler français », je dis et il saute presque en dehors de ses basques.

« Bon dieu ! Vous ne savez pas faire de bruit quand vous marchez ? » Il se cramponne la poitrine.

« Et bien, je pourrais, mais cela ne serait pas aussi efficace pour faire sursauter les gens ». J'ai un rictus et il regarde ailleurs. La honte que je m'attendais à voir su sa figure – avec impatience depuis plus de trois semaines – n'est pas là. Je suis pour le moins surpris de voir de la colère sur son visage. Je remarque une carafe contenant un liquide doré, qui je suppose doit être du scotch, posée sur la table devant lui. Il tient un verre à moitié vide dans sa main.

« Je vois que vous êtes déjà en train de célébrer votre retour à la lumière. » Il sirote son verre, observant toujours l'image dans la boîte. Je perds patience. « Avez-vous l'intention de continuer à m'ignorer ? »

Ses yeux se fixent rapidement sur moi, brillants de rage. Il ne répond pas.

« Si c'est le traitement que je dois recevoir pour me sacrifier et passer un autre été pénible avec vous, je serais enchanté de dire au directeur que vous seriez peut-être bien mieux seul dans ce foutu donjon. »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour moi. Dites à Dumbledore ce que vous voulez. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir. » L'amertume dans sa voix me porte sur les nerfs et j'ai la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau dans la poitrine, ce qui m'ennuie encore plus.

« Oui, quelle jolie petite preuve d'_amour_ _(Ndlt : en français dans le texte)._ Malheureusement pour nous deux, j'avais déjà accepté de venir vous surveiller avant de recevoir votre lettre, estimant stupidement que vous auriez apprécié avoir de la compagnie dans ce donjon. Si j'avais su que j'allais recevoir une aussi éloquente déclaration d'amour - »

« Ouais, et bien, oubliez-la. Oubliez tout. J'ai écrit avant de savoir que vous étiez... » Il s'interrompt et termine ce qu'il reste dans son verre.

Je me crispe. Black a contre-attaqué, je réalise. J'ose à peine imaginer les histoires qu'il a racontées à Potter. Mes yeux se rétrécissent. Il ne me regarde toujours pas. « Avant que vous sachiez que j'étais... quoi, exactement ? » Ma voix est froide et basse, ne laissant rien paraître du trou béant qui s'est creusé dans ma poitrine.

Il repose son verre sur la table et se lève. « Écoutez... laissez-moi tranquille. » Il commence à s'éloigner.

« Non. Vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez savoir. »

« Je ne sais rien du tout, ok ? » Il marche rapidement vers le couloir et je le suis.

« Ça, Mr Potter, je n'en ai aucun doute. Mais puisque cela vous est égal, j'aimerais connaître les accusations que votre parrain adoré a lancées contre moi. » Je les connais déjà. Je peux presque les entendre encore jaillir sur moi. J'avais espéré qu'en grandissant ces insultes primaires auraient disparu.

« Il ne m'a rien dit. Foutez-moi la paix ! » Il vire pour aller dans sa chambre et j'arrête la porte avant de lui laisser la chance de la fermer. Il se jette lui-même à plat ventre sur le lit et je suis surpris par cette réaction puérile. Mais pourquoi devrais-je ? _C'est_ un enfant.

« Je suis désolé, Potter. J'avais apparemment fait l'erreur de croire que vous aviez réalisé que toute histoire a deux versions. J'ai surestimé votre maturité. Une erreur qui, je vous le rassure, ne se produira plus. » Je glisse en dehors de la pièce et réprime avec succès une brusque envie de claquer la porte. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à adopter le même comportement enfantin. Je décide de chercher une place où je pourrais m'asseoir pour calmer et me frapper d'avoir cru que le gosse pouvait être autre chose que le fils de son père.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Sa voix me réveille, me faisant surgir hors de la quiétude que j'avais trouvée en cette soirée d'été, regardant se refléter sur le lac les couleurs du ciel pendant que je buvais pour oublier. En fait, il est probable que cette sérénité me soit venue du fond de la bouteille de brandy que j'avais emmenée avec moi. La nature ne m'a jamais évoqué quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est peut-être la connaissance détachée de son existence et une vague reconnaissance pour produire des ingrédients de potions. Ayant découvert que cette prison nauséeuse n'était en rien un donjon, j'ai migré jusqu'à la terrasse dans une tentative d'échapper à la clarté révoltante de cette maison.

« À votre avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? », je réponds froidement.

« Vous saouler. »

« Une observation très pertinente, Potter, comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Oh, j'oubliais. Vous êtes un expert pour résoudre les énigmes, pas vrai ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'essaie d'oublier que vous existez et votre présence ici ralentit considérablement mes progrès. »

Il s'assied dans la chaise à côté de la mienne et je me lève avec colère. J'ai envie de lui balancer quelque chose d'humiliant, mais mon cerveau est trop préoccupé à essayer de me faire tenir droit dans cette nouvelle position. J'abandonne : « Allez vous faire foutre. » Je commence à descendre les marches, avec probablement un peu moins d'assurance et d'équilibre que je n'aurais voulu, puis je me dirige vers le lac.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire, vous savez », il me lance. Si j'étais en meilleur état, j'aurais eu le bon sens de l'ignorer. Mais dans ma condition actuelle, je suis déjà à deux doigts de le détruire.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû vous dire, je vous prie ? » Je pivote et lève les yeux vers lui. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. M'être retourné.

« Que vous étiez... amoureux de mon père. Vous savez à quel point c'est bizarre pour moi ? »

Je rigole et secoue ma tête. Bizarre pour lui, en effet. Je me sens soudain pris de vertiges à force de le regarder et je m'assieds, abandonnant mon autorité pour être inaccessible. Personne ne peut être intimidant en étant assis dans l'herbe. C'est impossible. Mais préférable à rester debout pour le moment. Je me tourne face au lac, souhaitant qu'il déborde soudainement et m'engloutisse.

Je l'entends descendre les marches et venir derrière moi. « C'était lui, hein ? Celui qui vous a fait réaliser que vous étiez homo ? Vous parliez de mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme il ne vous aimait pas vous avez essayé de le faire renvoyer. »

Je rigole à nouveau, avec amertume cette fois-ci. C'est assez proche de la vérité. Si la vérité était en Chine, peut-être. Mais qui suis-je pour faire voler en éclat l'image du grand James Potter ? J'ai réussi à garder son secret pendant presque trente ans... Quelque années de plus ne peuvent pas faire de mal. Oui. Une fois que le dernier Potter de la lignée sera condamné au repos éternel, la vérité pourra être révélée. J'écrirai un best-seller – Quand Les Grands Sorciers Faiblissent – puis je prendrai ma retraite en observant les Gallions s'empiler. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai besoin. Oh, oubliez ça. Un peu plus ne me déplairait pas.

« Professeur. » Sa voix me coupe dans mes délires et j'essaie de le foudroyer du regard. J'avais oublié qu'il était là. Je rigole une fois de plus. Bien sûr qu'il est là. Où serait-il d'autre, si ce n'est le cauchemar de mon existence ? Je m'étends sur le sol et ferme les yeux.

« Wow. Vous devez vraiment être bourré », je l'entends dire. Il s'assied à côté de moi, ce qui je ne sais pourquoi me donne l'impression que le monde entier est en train de tourbillonner. J'ouvre mes yeux et observe le ciel avec attention. Se coucher, je me rends compte, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Mais je ne peux pas remédier à la situation juste maintenant.

« Je n'étais pas amoureux de votre père », je m'entends croasser, puis je m'applaudis mentalement pour avoir su éviter le sujet de la conversation. C'est incroyable à quel point je peux être un abruti.

« Mais vous l'aimiez bien. »

Je me rends compte que les adolescents ne font pas les mêmes distinctions que les adultes pour ce qui est de l'amour. Pour avoir été le témoin malgré moi de plusieurs romances adolescentes durant pas mal d'années, j'ai appris que « bien s'aimer » décrit les premières relations jusqu'au peu probable troisième rendez-vous – après lequel le mot « aimer » est balancé à tous coins de rue tel des coussins dans une classe d'Enchantements. Selon les définitions de Potter, je suppose que j'étais amoureux.

« J'aurais aimé que vous me le disiez, » marmonne-t-il.

Une vague de sobriété me submerge soudain. « Vous est-il venu à l'esprit, que si je n'avais pas discuté de ceci avec vous c'était justement pour votre propre bien ? Ou peut-être que j'essayais de préserver cette image parfaite et brillante que vous aviez de votre père ? C'est vous qui avez dit que vous ne vouliez rien entendre d'horrible sur lui, pas vrai ? Mais vous souhaitiez presque que je sois un... oh, quel est le nom que Black a choisi pour moi ?... oui, un bâtard maigrelet, graisseux et pervers qui a essayé de séduire le pauvre petit James potter. Oui, _j'ai_ séduit un garçon qui me connaissait aussi bien que je me connaissais moi-même, un garçon qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être le chef de quelque activité à laquelle il prenait part. C'est vrai, j'ai dragué James Potter. C'est bien plus facile à croire que l'autre alternative, hein ? Ça colle tellement à l'image du parfait Serpentard que j'étais, réputé pour étudier la magie noire, d'ensorceler le héros de Quidditch aimé de tout le monde. James Potter était la pureté même et le bien en ce monde. J'étais son opposé, pas vrai ? » Je rigole avec une rancœur que je mâchonnais depuis une éternité. J'étais supposé dire au monde entier à quel point James Potter était parfait. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais plus. Je ne peux pas. « Certaines personnes cachent la vérité, Potter, parce qu'elle peut causer des dommages irréparables. »

Je prends le risque de dévier mon regard du ciel à sa figure. Il a l'air abasourdi, et cela lui prend un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Je suis troublé par sa réaction et je passe en revue tout ce que j'ai dit. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup parlé. Je m'aperçois soudain que j'en ai peut-être trop dit.

« Vous... whoa... » Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme comme s'il suffoquait, ou qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Non... c'est moi. Oh putain. Je cherche à tâtons un objet dans lequel je pourrais dégueuler. Je sais que c'est humain, mais je suis bien trop occupé à essayer de calmer mon ventre pour réellement m'en inquiéter. Je pose ma tête entre mes genoux pendant un petit moment. Une fois que j'en ai fini avec mes problèmes de gravité et de rotation de la terre, je le regarde à nouveau.

Il est en état de choc. Apparemment j'ai surestimé ce que Black lui a raconté. « Putain », je jure avec calme alors que la panique s'incruste dans mon ventre déjà surchargé. Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir un Retourneur de Temps là tout de suite. Fermant les yeux, je parviens à dire : « Que saviez-vous exactement ? »

« Heu... » Il cligne des yeux avant de rire faiblement. « Apparemment rien. Sirius m'a juste dit qu'il pensait que vous aimiez mon père. Wow. Hem... Je-wow. »

Crétin de Black. C'est de sa faute. Elle celle du gamin. Et celle de James. _Putain_.

C'est un problème de potions en réalité. Il y a deux ingrédients : le gosse et moi. Ensemble, ces deux ingrédients donnent une potion tout à fait stable. Une potion relaxante, dirons-nous. Un calmant. À partir du moment où l'alcool se mélange à la mixture, l'un des deux peut passer les heures suivantes à racler les morceaux collés au plafond.

« Vous... vous avez sauté mon père ? »

Oh. On continue avec ça, alors. _Putain_. « Je... nous... » _Putain, putain, putain_. Je repose ma tête sur mes genoux, espérant que faisant ça mes pensées arrêteront de tourner dans tous les sens pour me permettre de former une phrase cohérente. « Nous étions des enfants, Potter. Votre père... il... » Pour expliquer n'importe quel morceau de ceci, je vais être forcé de chambouler des siècles de mythe. Je ne peux pas, dans cet état, me faire suffisamment confiance pour dire quoi que ce soit que je ne regretterai pas par après. J'en ai déjà dit assez. « Tout ce qu'il y a à en dire, c'est que nous étions deux garçons curieux et nous nous connaissions assez bien l'un l'autre pour satisfaire notre curiosité. » S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît, faites que cela soit suffisant.

« Ok... j'avais besoin de comprendre parce que j'étais vraiment retourné quand Sirius m'a dit que vous _aimiez bien _mon père. Et maintenant, vous m'avez presque dit qu'il vous avait dragué... mais vous étiez tous les deux... curieux. Alors, vous et mon père avez fait dieu sait quoi et puis d'un seul coup vous vous mettez à vous haïr mutuellement ? » Il crie à présent. Il en a le droit. J'aurais juste préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas aussi près de ma tête.

« Je peux effacer votre mémoire », je lui propose, sans réellement espérer qu'il soit tenté. Il se laisse tomber au sol.

« Bon dieu. La vie est si bizarre. »

Je grogne. Il n'a pas idée. Je chasse bien vite la réalisation que sa vie est encore bien plus bizarre qu'il ne le sait avant que le secret ne menace une fois de plus de s'échapper de ma bouche.

Il reste calme pendant un long moment et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je profite de l'opportunité pour préparer mentalement des réponses aux questions avec lesquelles il va probablement m'attaquer. Je suis surpris lorsque je l'entends rigoler. Je le regarde.

« C'est marrant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je veux dire, vous aimiez mon père, qui était normal. Et puis je me suis ramené... je vous le rappelais... et je vous... je vous aime bien. C'est assez... »

« Ironique. »

« Ouais. Bon dieu, et je pensais que ma vie était étrange. Je veux dire, wow... votre vie... » Il rigole une nouvelle fois et je suis plutôt flatté de voir qu'il apprécie l'ironie. « Ça devait être bizarre pour vous de m'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes. Vous savez, depuis que je ressemble autant à mon père. » Je pense détecter un soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix, mais étant donné que j'ai déjà détruit la précieuse image de feu son père, je ne lui en fais pas la remarque.

« Vous ne me faites pas penser à lui, » je dis. Puis je me rends compte que je suis en train de mentir et il ne me croit pas. « Vous lui ressemblez, » je m'explique, « mais vous... » _me faites penser à moi-même._ Non. Je ne voudrais pas effrayer quelqu'un plus que moi-même je l'ai été. « ...m'énervez de manière tout à fait différente. »

« Ha, ha, » il se moque avant de s'asseoir. « Alors, ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas me sauter ? » Il sourit avec malice.

« Non ! » je crache, puis je m'aperçois que j'ai à nouveau parlé sans réfléchir. Merde. Il ricane alors que j'essaie d'interpréter sa question.

« Intelligent », je murmure.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour essayer. Pas encore. » Il poursuit avant que j'ai eu une chance de saisir ce qu'il a voulu dire par « pas encore ». « Écoutez, à moins que vous ne vouliez passer toute la nuit à me raconter tous les détails de votre passé avec mon père, j'ai besoin de boire. Et n'essayez même pas de m'en empêcher. »

Je commence à me demander quel genre de bordel il y aurait si les deux ingrédients étaient chacun saturés en alcool. Je hausse les épaules, mais je n'arrive pas à décider si le résultat serait pire que d'être interrogé à propos de ma relation honteuse avec son père. Je décide d'opter pour le mieux. Ou au moins quelque chose de mieux que le pire.

Il se lève, m'offrant sa main. Je la prends à contrecœur après avoir échoué à me lever par moi-même. Je rassemble mes derniers efforts pour retourner jusqu'à la maison. Il reste près de moi au cas où j'aurais besoin d'aide. Il faudra que je me rappelle d'en avoir honte demain.

Nous nous rendons dans le salon et il tripote une des boîtes de métal. De la musique commence à jouer doucement. Musique classique, je remarque.

« Je pensais que vous aimeriez ça. »

Je hoche la tête. Pas exactement mon premier choix, mais ça fera l'affaire en musique de fond. Étant donné qu'il semble que je sois devenu un morceau du canapé, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Il s'assied à côté de moi et se sert un verre.

« Professeur ? »

« Hm. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pété les plombs, tout à l'heure. »

« C'était prévisible. »

Il soupire et s'enfonce plus profondément dans le canapé. Son épaule s'appuie contre la mienne. « J'aurais dû vous écouter cet après-midi. C'est juste que... je pense que j'étais jaloux. » Il rit et je le regarde. Ses joues sont colorées et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bu suffisamment pour que ce soit dû à l'alcool. « Vous savez, parce que vous l'aimiez bien. C'est stupide, je sais. »

Je grogne. Je n'arriverais même pas à lui expliquer pourquoi c'est « stupide ». L'alcool qui s'est infiltré dans mes vaisseaux, combiné à la musique calme qui résonne dans la pièce, m'ont placé dans un confortable état de somnolence. Je pourrais très bien ne plus jamais avoir à bouger.

Il continue de parler et je me contente d'écouter. « Sirius parlait dans son sommeil », s'esclaffe-t-il. « Je pense que même si je n'avais pas été insomniaque, ça m'aurait tenu éveillé. Mais vous devez être content d'apprendre que j'ai fini tous mes devoirs de potions. » Il vide ce qui reste dans son verre et replace celui-ci sur la table. « Professeur ? »

Je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il me regarde et me sourit avec embarras. « Est-ce que vous... je veux dire, ça vous dérangerait si... je vous écoutais dormir ? »

Je refuse d'attribuer le mot « charmant » à cette question. Comme je ne parviens pas à trouver un adjectif plus approprié, je me mets à rigoler. Il glousse nerveusement. « Je suis dingue, hein ? »

« Vous l'êtes certainement. » Je n'avais pas l'intention de déclarer ça aussi gentiment.

Il soupire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Bien que je sois pétrifié par ce geste, je le suis encore plus de ne pas m'être reculé avec effroi. Je mets ça sur le compte du brandy.

« Je pensais que vous tentiez de réprimer vos sentiments pour moi. »

« Je n'ai pas - » commence-t-il. « Je le ferai. Juste après les avances. »

« Vous avez vraiment l'air accroc, » je ricane.

« Imbécile », dit-il. Je souris, puis je sens son bras s'enrouler autour du mien. J'essaie de me dégager, mais je n'arrive qu'à m'enfoncer encore plus dans le canapé. Je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas ensorcelé de la manière que _le_ fauteuil. Non, j'aurais déjà senti les doigts.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas l'entendre, mais vous m'avez manqué, professeur. »

Je ferme ma bouche juste à temps pour m'empêcher de sortir un « vous m'avez manqué, vous aussi. » Il a raison ; je ne veux pas l'entendre. Ou du moins je n'ai pas envie d'avoir envie de l'entendre.

« Professeur ».

Sa voix angoissée me fait émerger d'un rêve et j'aperçois sa silhouette à côté de mon lit... Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à trouver le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Il est venu ici chaque nuit depuis que nous sommes ici. Normalement je suis toujours éveillé et je fais semblant d'être endormi lorsqu'il se faufile ici avec son oreiller et sa couverture et s'étend par terre au pied de mon lit. Il n'a jamais essayé de me réveiller auparavant. Je le vois se mettre sur les genoux et je m'affole.

« Potter ? »

Il gémit et se frotte le front contre le lit. Je lui ordonne de se coucher, le poussant par les épaules. Il cache sa tête dans le coussin à côté de moi. J'entends ses sanglots étouffés et me rends compte de mon incapacité à l'aider dans cette situation. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui. Je m'étire pour tapoter son dos, puisque rester assis à le regarder stupidement ne semble pas être efficace.

Alors que je le vois agoniser, je me demande ce que Voldemort est en train de faire. Une petite torture de minuit, peut-être. Mais non, je l'aurais su s'il avait organisé une réunion. La marque sur mon bras est restée silencieuse depuis des mois. Peut-être que ses plans ont été découverts. Et qu'il est en train de se battre contre des Aurors. Aussi idiote soit-elle, cette pensée jaillit dans ma tête et mon cœur commence à battre à toute vitesse avec crainte. S'il est tué...

Non. J'essaie de refouler cette pensée et me concentre sur le bruit de la respiration saccadée de Potter. Au moins, si elle est saccadée, cela prouve qu'il est vivant. Ma main caresse son dos avec insistance, glissant le long des ses muscles tendus et de ses os calleux – comme si cela aurait suffi à le garder ici. Il me viendra probablement à l'esprit plus tard d'être horrifié par le fait qu'il est dans mon lit et que je suis en train de le toucher. Mais pour le moment je suis bien trop malade et angoissé pour me sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa proximité. Je ferme mes yeux en essayant d'apaiser mes craintes. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, je me dis en moi-même. Rien ne va lui arriver. Je suis vaguement conscient que j'ai commencé à prier pour que Voldemort reste en vie. Cette absurdité pourrait me faire rire si mon désespoir n'était pas aussi sincère.

Il gémit bruyamment et je repousse une envie ridicule de me jeter sur lui pour le protéger. De tout. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ces cinq dernières années à essayer d'empêcher ce stupide gosse de se faire tuer. Je suppose que c'est presque devenu un réflexe à présent. Mais dans ce genre de souffrance, personne ne peut l'aider. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, si ce n'est attendre et espérer que cela passera.

Je sens son corps se calmer et je retiens mon souffle. Après un moment, je murmure : « Potter ? » Je me redresse dans mon coussin et l'appelle à nouveau. Pas de réponse. Ma main s'immobilise sur son dos et je soupire avec soulagement lorsque je le sens respirer doucement. Il a perdu conscience.

Je retombe sur mon oreiller et essaie de réduire les battements de mon cœur à une fréquence plus normale. Je garde la main sur son dos pour me rassurer moi-même. Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore fini. Peut-être qu'il s'est juste évanoui à cause de la douleur. Ou peut-être par étouffement, étant donné qu'il a la tête enfouie dans le coussin. Je la tourne sur le côté et observe son visage endormi.

Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il passera la nuit, je ferme les yeux. L'idée que je devrais le réveiller et lui ordonner de retourner dans son propre lit part aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Par contre, il m'en vient une autre, qui est de laisser tomber cette histoire de lits séparés. Après tout, lorsqu'il dort, il est inoffensif. Moi également.

Cela fait des mois que je fais tous les efforts possibles pour enfouir au fond de moi-même l'information que Dumbledore m'avait transmise. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté l'échec qu'en ce moment-même. Apparemment j'ai surestimé une petite attaque de routine de Voldemort. Je m'interroge sur mon désir de le protéger. Auparavant, c'était hors de question – avec James, étant donné les querelles millénaires entre sa famille et la mienne. Je suis écœuré de réaliser que mon sens du devoir s'est modifié. Je ne protège plus Harry Potter. Je protège Harry.

Je ne peux plus continuer ça, je me dis en moi-même. Pour mon propre bien, et surtout le sien, je dois rester en dehors de tout ça. Je dois accepter qu'un jour il disparaîtra définitivement. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse foutre pour l'en empêcher. Il faut juste que je me retienne de trop me rapprocher de lui.

_Me rapprocher de lui. _

Merde.

Il gémit faiblement, et je me raidis, déterminé à ne pas y prêter attention. Je réalise que ma main est toujours posée sur son dos lorsqu'il commence à trembler. Ma mâchoire se crispe et je retire rapidement ma main. Je roule sur le dos, et je ne suis pas du tout soulagé quand je l'entends soupirer et que ses convulsions cessent. Cela ne me concerne pas. et son bras qui tombe sur ma poitrine, sa tête enfouie dans mon épaule, son souffle caressant doucement mon cou... cela ne fait pas la moindre petite différence pour moi. Et je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il ne soit pas sous la couverture.

Bon dieu, je suis pathétique.

Je repousse son bras et m'éloigne de lui autant que je le peux, remerciant silencieusement le lit d'être aussi large. Je ferme les yeux, et après une heure passée à maudire toutes les personnes à cause desquelles je me retrouve dans cette situation, je m'endors.

Le soleil matinal qui darde ses rayons à travers le rideau me fait doucement émerger. Je soupire et soulève les paupières pour apercevoir deux yeux verts qui se ferment aussitôt. Il fait semblant de dormir pendant un petit moment, puis sa bouche se tord finalement en un sourire. Il ouvre ses yeux avec précaution puis il rigole.

« Bonjour. »

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous m'observez ? »

« Pas longtemps ? » répond-il avec un faible sourire. Après tout, je préfère ne pas avoir de réponse honnête.

« Merci », chuchote-t-il.

« Pour quoi ? » je fais en me demandant pourquoi je chuchote également.

« Pour m'avoir laissé dormir ici. »

« Et bien, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, vous savez ? Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Il évite mon regard. Sa jambe effleure la mienne et je suis forcé de constater que nous sommes toujours dans le même lit et qu'il a tout de même réussi à se glisser sous les couvertures. J'essaie de respirer plus calmement, sans que cela ne soit trop visible.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai. Je ne dormais pas quand ça a commencé à me faire mal... Mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Et bien, après... J'ai rêvé, hem... je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose, professeur... mais j'ai rêvé que Voldemort était... mon dieu, c'était vraiment bizarre... »

Je perds patience. « Potter, dites-le-moi. Je me fous que ce soit bizarre. » Je suis bien conscient qu'il m'est difficile d'être mordant, étant donné que je suis en pyjama dans le même lit que lui. Je suis sur le point de lui dire que nous devrions terminer cette conversation ailleurs, mais il recommence à parler.

« Pour être franc, monsieur... je ne pense pas que ce soit une vision. Je suis même sûr que ce n'en était pas une. J'ai rêvé que Voldemort était en train de... hem... embrasser un Détraqueur. » Il rigole et mon cœur se crispe. « C'est plutôt dingue, hein ? d'abord... beurk. Ensuite, il aurait perdu son âme, pas vrai ? »

« Si cela n'était pas une vision, comme je le pense, » je commence avec précaution, ma bouche tordue avec dégoût, « et que les Détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort... » _on l'a dans le cul_. « Cela ne serait pas la première fois. Quant à l'âme de Voldemort... » J'ai soudainement un tas de questions à poser à Dumbledore. Je me retiens de frissonner et chasse ces pensées. « Nous devrions nous lever, au cas où le directeur déciderait de nous rendre une petite visite. Je détesterai voir le plus puissant sorcier actuel mourir d'un infarctus. »

Il acquiesce, sans bouger. Mon regard rencontre le sien et mon souffle se coupe. Je décide de me rappeler que j'ai pris la décision de ne plus le laisser s'attacher à moi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de décider.

« Professeur », murmure-t-il.

« Quoi ? » je croasse, presque avec frayeur.

« Hum... » Il rougit et ferme les yeux, paupières fermement serrées « Pouvez-vous... vous lever en premier ? Je... s'il vous plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? Oh. » D'accord. Je m'extirpe rapidement du lit en maudissant le rouge qui me monte aux joues. J'enfile une robe et l'entends se précipiter hors du lit et quitter la chambre. Une fois de plus, je me sens heureux d'être sorti de l'adolescence.

Je descends les escaliers pour être accueilli par une odeur de toast. Je porte un tas de paquets que j'ai eu pour ordre de lui donner pour son anniversaire. Je les dépose sur la table et m'assieds. Il a déjà fait du thé – comme la bonne petite maîtresse de maison qu'il est devenu. Je grogne en songeant à cela. J'ai vraiment besoin de caféine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demande-t-il, une assiette de toasts en main.

« Je suppose que ce sont des cadeaux de ceux qui persistent à fêter votre existence malchanceuse. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'assied à côté et s'empare du plus gros paquet avant de commencer à l'ouvrir. « Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir quoi que ce soit... vu que je suis enfermé ici. »

« Je pense que vous devez ceci au directeur. »

Il arrête de déchirer le papier et me regarde, sourcils froncés. « C'est quand, votre anniversaire ? »

« Chaque putain d'année », je réponds. Il roule des yeux. « Le 4 janvier, si vous voulez vraiment savoir. Il y a bien longtemps. Et je me suis fait un devoir de stupéfixer quiconque insiste pour me le rappeler. »

« Alors, nous étions encore dans le donjon. »

« Hm. Oui. Joyeux anniversaire, professeur. Je suis gay. » Il s'étrangle avec son thé et tousse. « C'était un cadeau plutôt inattendu, je dois dire. » J'avale mon thé.

« Et vous ne l'avez pas encore déballé », souffle-t-il, et c'est à mon tour de m'étrangler. Il ricane, fier de lui, et continue d'enlever le papier. « C'est de Ron », explique-t-il – comme si ça m'intéressait – et extrait une boîte de métal rouge du tas d'emballages. Il la secoue et elle fait un drôle de bruit. « On dirait qu'il y a... une sécurité... ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai besoin de ma baguette pour l'ouvrir. Il lève les yeux vers moi et hausse les épaules. « Il faudra que j'attende d'être rentré. »

Il pose l'objet à côté et je m'occupe en beurrant mon toast. Il prend un nouveau cadeau et rigole. « Ça doit être d'Hermione. » Je jette un regard et aperçois un livre emballé. Je renifle en retenant un commentaire désobligeant. C'est son anniversaire. J'insulterai ses amis une autre fois.

Il déchire le papier et je l'observe avec un vague intérêt. Il lit la couverture avant de grogner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un livre. »

« De toute évidence. » Je hausse un sourcil. Il sourit et me le tend.

Je lis le titre : _Entre hommes : une sélection de poètes homosexuels du vingtième siècle_. « Un choix intéressant, » je constate avec un sourie ironique. « Je suppose que vous ne lisez pas de poésie. » Il secoue la tête. « Dois-je en déduire que vous l'avez dit à vos amis ? »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Je n'ai rien dit. Vous l'avez fait. »

C'est juste. Ma trahison. Je suis donc un vrai un salaud.

Il repose le livre et je note mentalement d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard. Il tend le bras vers un autre paquet et je ressens le besoin immédiat... d'être ailleurs. Je m'excuse et marche rapidement vers la salle de bains. La seule chose que je déteste encore plus que de recevoir des cadeaux est d'être remercié avec exagération lorsque je donne. Ça m'écœure.

Je décide de prendre une douche, comme prétexte pour mon départ précipité. J'ouvre l'eau et me déshabille, avant d'entrer sous les jets d'eau bouillante, qui agressent ma peau avec une force remarquable. Je soupire de satisfaction. Une fois que je suis sûr que Potter a eu suffisamment de temps pour se remettre de mon cadeau – qui n'en est pas vraiment un, en fait – je coupe l'eau. J'ai à peine posé un pied hors de la douche que j'entends frapper à la porte. « Un petit moment », je dis avant de commencer à me sécher. Il cogne sur la porte avec plus d'insistance. Je soupire et drape la serviette autour de ma taille. J'ai une brève vision de moi-même dans le miroir et je foudroie mon reflet du regard. J'ai l'air ridicule. Personne ne peut être menaçant en étant mouillé et à moitié nu. J'ouvre la porte et passe ma tête à l'extérieur.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste... heu... »

« C'est votre cape, Potter. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. » Il laisse tomber la cape sur le sol et pose le pot de poudre de Cheminette que je lui ai donné à côté. Il me regarde et je suis étonné de l'expression furieuse qu'il a sur le visage.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous remercier », dit-il fermement, avant de pincer les lèvres. « Vous êtes un salaud, vous le savez ? » Il me prend par surprise en me poussant pour entrer dans la salle de bains et...

Bon dieu, je suis nu ! Je resserre la serviette autour de moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui pourrait bien être le cas. « Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de me laisser ? » je réussis à articuler malgré l'horreur qui s'est emparée moi. Je vois ses yeux glisser le long de mon corps et je suis estomaqué par son audace. Il secoue lentement la tête puis dévie son regard.

« Désolé. Je crois que oui. » Dieu merci, il se retourne et mes yeux se posent rapidement sur ma robe, laquelle est pendue sur le porte-serviettes juste devant lui. « Vous... », commence-t-il, « bon sang ! Est-ce que vous avez lu ma lettre ? »

« Potter, pouvons-nous discuter de ceci dans cinq minutes ? » _QUAND JE NE SERAI PLUS À POIL !_

« Non. J'ai attendu une demi-heure et... et bien, vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas en faisant ça... alors... » Il jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. J'essaie de le foudroyer du regard, mais ma nature intimidante fait partie d'un ensemble et pour récupérer ma robe il faudrait que je... Bordel. J'essaie de passer à côté de lui mais il m'agrippe le bras fermement et me dévisage. Je suis coincé entre lui et le lavabo. Je me rends soudain compte que j'aurais dû me contenter de sortir de la salle de bains et aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je regarde la porte avec regrets.

« Écoutez-moi, c'est tout. »

J'inspire profondément et essaie de m'imaginer, habillé et menaçant, apparaissant brusquement devant une classe de premières années terrifiées. C'est une image relaxante.

« Je », commence-t-il, alors que ses yeux croisent les miens. Je vois du rouge lui monter aux joues. « Vous... vous devriez vraiment vous habiller, » dit-il, à bout de souffle.

Brillante idée. Cependant, il a oublié de se bouger pour me laisser passer. Je suis sur le point de lui faire remarquer mais je suis coupé par la vision d'une langue qui glisse le long de ses lèvres puis je me pétrifie d'horreur lorsqu'il gémit et laisse tomber sa tête sur ma poitrine. Ma poitrine nue.

« Je.. .ne peux pas. » Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez. Parce que vous me rendez complètement dingue. » Ses mots résonnent contre mon torse, envoyant des ondes de choc dans tout mon corps. Je frissonne. Il continue. « Je vous ai dit... ce que je ressens et pourquoi je ne peux pas... je n'ai pas le droit... » Il s'interrompt.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me sers de ma main libre pour le repousser. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention à la poitrine incroyablement dure au contact de ma main. « Potter, j'ai expliqué dans ma lettre que si jamais il vous prenait l'envie de venir dans mes appartements, la porte vous était ouverte. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir. Je vous ai juste laissé le choix. Je serais ravi de la reprendre si vous n'en voulez pas. » Je souhaite soudainement avoir écouté ma conscience et ne lui avoir jamais donné ça. J'essaie de me rappeler comment j'ai justifié mon geste, Mon cerveau, pourtant, est totalement concentré sur le présent.

« Est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? » Il lève la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les miens à nouveau. Je me force à soutenir son regard.

« Si vous voulez venir, vous êtes le bienvenu. » Garder une voix neutre et détachée me coûte les dernières petites miettes de mon énergie. Encore une fois, je tente de passer à côté de lui mais il m'arrête avec une main douce, se rapprochant.

« Répondez-moi », souffle-t-il, posant sa main sur ma poitrine.

« Potter, laissez-moi passer. » La panique se fait entendre dans ma voix, mais je suis trop, et bien, paniqué pour y prêter attention. Je veux mes habits. Je veux mes regards menaçants. Bordel.

Ses mains montent sur mes épaules et l'une d'entre elles glisse jusqu'à la base de mon cou. Je détourne la tête et agrippe la serviette de plus belle, laquelle ne parvient pas à ralentir la brusque montée de sang de la partie inférieure de mon corps. Ce qui serait vraiment une bonne chose.

Je sens des lèvres effleurer mon cou et chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps crie avec excitation. Un souffle s'échappe de ma gorge serrée en un long râle.

« Potter », je croasse.

« Harry. » Le mot caresse ma gorge et je ravale un gémissement pathétique.

« Je vous en prie. » Je me résous à l'implorer, espérant qu'ainsi il aura pitié de moi.

« Est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? » demande-t-il, et sa question aurait aussi bien pu être « Allez-vous me baiser ? » vu la façon dont il l'a dite. Une réaction douloureusement évidente se fait sentir sous ma serviette. Sa main m'oblige à tourner la tête vers lui et je regarde inconsciemment ses yeux. L'envie non dissimulée que je voie dans ses yeux me pétrifie momentanément. Il lèche ses lèvres avec impatience et j'arrête de respirer.

« Harry... je... nous... »

Il se soulève sur la pointe des pieds et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, tenant désespérément ma tête contre la sienne, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de m'éloigner. Je sens sa bouche s'ouvrir et une langue hésitante s'introduire entre mes lèvres, qui s'entrouvrent avec trahison. Il gémit dans ma bouche et enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Je vais stopper tout ça, je me dis en moi-même. Juste un baiser... goûter au fruit défendu juste une fois et j'arrêterai. Je me repentirai. Je lui ferai comprendre. Je me ferai comprendre.

Ma langue glisse le long de ses lèvres et touche doucement sa langue. Je soupire à ce contact. Mes résolutions s'estompent aussi vite. Ma main se pose dans son dos pour le rapprocher de moi. Je peux sentir sa dureté à travers son jeans et les dernières protestations de mon esprit disparaissent. Il gémit doucement et colle ses hanches contre mon érection à peine recouverte. Sa bouche dévore furieusement la mienne – suçant et mordant et léchant et oh... Je réalise distraitement que la dernière chose qui maintient la serviette en place à présent est son corps et s'il continue... on mon dieu... de remuer comme ça...

Je le repousse rapidement et ma main rattrape en vitesse mon essuie. Il lève les yeux vers moi, lesquels s'enflamment sauvagement, sa bouche rouge et gonflée et humide... putain.

« Oh... wow », halète-t-il. Mon ventre se tord, alors que la honte s'empare de moi en même temps qu'un sentiment de vengeance. Je passe à côté lui pour attraper mes robes. Il vient derrière moi et ses mains glissent autour de moi pour se poser sur ma poitrine. Il embrasse ma nuque et murmure, « Je sais ce que vous allez faire... et je ne vais pas vous laisser faire cette fois-ci. »


	15. II La reddition

**Chapitre 10 : La reddition**

**Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir**

**Chapitre dix : la reddition.**

« On ne peut pas… Je ne peux pas…. Ce n'est pas bien, » je lui dis. Je me dis à moi-même. Aucun de nous deux a l'air vraiment convaincu.

Sa main glisse sur mon torse et il continue d'agresser ma nuque et mes épaules avec sa bouche douce et troublante de par sa jeunesse. Je mords durement ma lèvre, essayant par là de me faire revenir à la réalité – pour ne pas me laisser emporter par son souffle. J'ai bien plus de volonté que cela, je me dis en moi-même avant de faire un pas en arrière. Il me suit avec insistance.

« Il n'y a rien de mal », murmure-t-il alors que ses doigts effleurent mes tétons. Le sale petit enculé. Une partie de moi-même oubliée depuis longtemps refait soudain surface à ce contact. Je me rappelle avoir été un bon amant autrefois. Cela dit, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment de se souvenir de ça. Je stoppe sa main avec la mienne.

« Je suis assez vieux - »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas… mon père », réplique-t-il fermement alors que sa main gauche redouble d'efforts pour compenser l'immobilité de sa droite. « Et ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je veux… c'est vous. » Ses mots s'impriment dans ma peau et j'en ai le souffle coupé. La main que je ne retiens pas est en train de caresser mon ventre et ses doigts se glissent en dessous de la serviette. Je recule brusquement avant de lui faire face.

« Vous êtes mon - »

« Élève, je sais. » Je referme ma bouche, le maudissant silencieusement pour anticiper tous mes arguments. Bien sûr, il les connaît déjà, étant donné que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation auparavant. Il continue : « Mais seulement en cours. En dehors de la classe… et bien, je dirais que cette frontière a été franchie depuis déjà longtemps, si vous vous souvenez ? »

Je grogne. Il a raison. Mais cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. « Même si c'est vrai, Potter - »

« Harry. »

Le reste de ma phrase vient se cogner contre mes dents. « Je suis toujours votre professeur. Il m'est toujours interdit de vous toucher. Je peux toujours perdre mon travail. »

« Hem… », fait-il en souriant et ma respiration s'accélère. « Si qui que ce soit apprend quelque chose à propos de ce baiser, vous avez déjà perdu votre travail. Mais personne ne découvrira rien. Personne ne doit rien savoir. » Il fait un pas vers moi et je suis aculé dans un coin – mentalement, physiquement. Je suis pris au piège.

« Vous êtes un enfant. »

Il s'arrête et sa figure affiche une expression blessée. Elle disparaît aussi vite. « J'ai seize ans. Ce qui signifie que je suis légalement assez âgé. » Il se rapproche et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. « Je suis assez vieux pour décider ce que je veux. Vous n'êtes pas en train d'abuser de moi. Je-je suis à votre entière disposition. » Un éclair d'incertitude passe sur son visage, puis, comme s'il voulait prouver ses affirmations, il enlève son t-shirt en un long mouvement. J'ouvre ma bouche pour protester, mais les mots restent calés dans ma gorge lorsque je vois ses mains commencer à déboutonner son jean. Je détourne rapidement mon regard de son ventre. Mieux vaut ne pas s'y attarder, je me dis. Son pantalon trois fois trop grand glisse rapidement le long de ses hanches et je le sens tomber à mes pieds. Je fais un pas sur le côté et le repousse du pied.

« Voilà. Maintenant nous sommes à égalité. Ou presque. » Ses yeux se fixent sur ma serviette et il sourit.

Je m'appuie contre le coin en empêchant mes yeux de se promener le long de son corps. Je ne regarderai pas. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. « Il faut que vous arrêtiez », dis-je, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à qui je parle.

Ses mains touchent à nouveau mes hanches et je me crispe : mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. « J'arrêterai », fait-il, « si vous me dites que vous n'en avez pas envie. Voilà ce qui compte – ce que vous voulez. Je me fous totalement de ce qui est permis ou pas. » Il s'empare de ma main et la presse contre sa poitrine, la maintenant. Je peux sentir son cœur battre avec force. « J'ai pensé à toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas avoir envie de vous. Mais je suis toujours parvenu au même résultat. J'ai envie de vous. »

Il inspire profondément et relâche ma main, laquelle oublie de se retirer et parvient même à glisser doucement le long de son torse, sur son ventre, s'arrêtant finalement à deux doigts de son nombril. Je ferme les yeux, rassemblant inconsciemment les informations récoltées par mes doigts pour plus tard. Il se rapproche et colle gentiment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il s'éloigne et j'ouvre mes yeux.

« Harry - » Je me rends compte, avec une certaine frayeur, que ce mot est sorti bien trop facilement. Sa bouche s'étire en un grand sourire et je suis pétrifié par une sensation déroutante de déjà-vu.

« Je vous aime, Severus. »

_Merde_.

Mon ventre se tord et j'embrasse brutalement ses lèvres, sur laquelle la trace de mon prénom achève de détruire la dernière frontière entre lui et moi. Il se colle à moi et sa peau chaude et sa peau lisse et douce se fond parfaitement dans la mienne. Mon souffle vient à manquer et je commence à avoir le vertige. Mes sens excités, mon esprit se met à tourner dans tous les sens pendant un bref moment d'extase. Il halète puis gémit contre mes lèvres. « Je vous en prie… j'ai envie de vous. » Il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne et ses mains commencent à tirer sur la serviette autour de ma taille.

« Non, » je souffle. Bravo ! Bien joué ! « Pas ici. » Je réalise que j'aurais dû m'arrêter à « non ». Il lève les yeux vers moi comme s'il essayer de juger si oui ou non je vais changer d'avis le temps d'arriver à ma chambre. Pour ma part, j'espère que oui.

Il s'éloigne et j'attrape ma robe avant de passer à côté de lui, sans attendre de voir s'il me suit. Je remarque pourtant qu'il ne le fait pas. Cela m'étonne, mais je m'oblige à ne pas m'arrêter. Si je réussis à atteindre ma chambre, fermer la porte à double tour et y jeter des protections avant qu'il n'arrive, j'ai peut-être une chance de préserver le peu de principes qu'il me reste.

Je me rappelle que la magie est interdite et que des protections se feraient remarquer trop facilement.

J'en oublie de me rappeler que le gosse – Harry… merde ! _Potter_ – m'est également interdit.

J'arrive jusqu'à ma chambre et je maudis les Moldus pour ne pas mettre de cadenas sur les portes de leurs chambres à coucher.

M'asseyant au bord du lit, je réfléchis au merdier dans lequel je me suis fourré. J'ai embrassé Harry Potter… deux fois. Et bon sang de bon soir, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a provoqué autre chose que du dégoût et de la honte ? Je commence à me demander où il s'est barré, mais je me dis en moi-même que s'il a changé d'avis, c'est tant mieux. Cela m'empêchera d'avoir à le faire moi-même.

J'entends ses pas dans l'escalier et mon cœur commence à battre jusque dans mes oreilles, résonnant avec la voix qui me chante « je vous aime, Severus ». Pourtant, les deux parties de cette déclaration ne vont pas ensemble. La dernière fois qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre cette phrase, c'était au chevet du lit de mort de ma mère. Elle était suivie de « mais j'ai honte que tu soies mon fils ».

Mais sur le moment, c'est une pensée plutôt agréable. Elle adorerait voir les Potter et les Rogue jouer à nouveau ensemble.

Il passe la porte et me regarde avec un sourire timide. Il laisse tomber ses habits au sol et je remarque qu'il tient un petit pot. Si c'est ce que je pense, je ne sais pas si je dois l'applaudir pour sa présence d'esprit, ou le maudire d'avoir écarté une brillante excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire tout ça. Il se rapproche et s'agenouille devant moi, posant le pot par terre. Je jette un coup d'œil. Le mot Vaseline y est écrit. Je me demande vaguement comment il lui est venu à l'esprit que nous pourrions en avoir besoin.

« Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis. » Sa voix tient plus du chuchotement et je suis incapable de discerner si c'était une question ou une constatation. Mes yeux se détournent du pot pour se poser sur lui – presque nu et agenouillé à mes pieds.

Bon dieu. Les rêves deviennent vraiment réalité.

« Je dirais plutôt que j'ai perdu l'esprit. »

Il sourit. « Bien… parce que votre esprit parle vraiment trop. » Il se lève et ses doigts caressent ma joue. « Je sais que c'est bizarre pour vous. Et ça l'est pour moi aussi. Mais si j'arrête de m'inquiéter à propos de ce que les autres peuvent dire et que je pense à vous… ça n'est plus bizarre du tout. Vous me comprenez ? »

« Parfaitement. Une fois que l'on ne tient plus compte des conséquences de ses actes, tout ce qui importe est ce que nous désirons. »

« Exactement. »

Mon argumentation a apparemment échoué à le faire réfléchir. J'essaie une autre approche. « Vous êtes-vous seulement préoccupé de ce qui arriverait après ? » Je peux voir à son expression que non. « J'en étais sûr. Le regret est ce qui survient après que nous n'ayons pris en compte les conséquences de nos actes. »

Un éclair d'indignation surgit dans ses yeux. « Je sais ce que c'est de regretter quelque chose. Et de se sentir coupable. Mais je sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas prédire ce qui va arriver. Vous pouvez mourir demain. Ou moi. Et ce sera trop tard. »

Je grogne. « Cueillez dès à présent les fleurs de ce jour. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un poème. « Aux vierges, pour qu'elles profitent du temps. » _(Ndlt: si quelqu'un pouvait me donner la_ _traduction exacte je lui en serais reconnaissante) _». Un rictus se faufile jusqu'à mes lèvres.

_Puisqu'une telle fleur ne dure / Que du matin jusques au soir _

Le poème prend soudainement une signification plus appropriée. Je le maudis d'avoir mentionné le seul fait sur lequel je ne peux discuter. Et un autre foutu cliché par la même occasion. _Carpe diem_. S'il devait mourir demain, regretterais-je de ne pas l'avoir pris aujourd'hui ? Mes réflexions à ce sujet sont coupées court par un grognement amusé.

« Et bien, il semble que le vierge n'est pas celui qui a le plus besoin d'être convaincu. Je suis entièrement à vous. »

_Oh, super. Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé : mon propre petit Potter personnel._

Je chasse cette pensée après m'être rendu compte que cette remarque n'est pas aussi sarcastique qu'elle en a l'air.

Ses mains glissent le long de mes cuisses et dieu merci elles s'arrêtent à la frontière délimitée par l'essuie. Je retiens mon souffle et dit : « Si j'accepte ceci, je veux que vous soyez parfaitement sûr de ce que vous faites. »

Il rougit à nouveau et une vague d'irritation me traverse. Le temps des rougissements est nettement révolu.

« En fait… j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque… mais je n'ai jamais… je veux dire… »

« Si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'en parler, il est inutile de le faire, Potter », je dis avec impatience.

Il mord ses lèvres avec colère avant de dire, « Harry. Et je pense avoir une idée plutôt juste de la manière dont ça fonctionne. »

« Je suis vraiment content de l'entendre. La raison pour laquelle je veux que vous soyez pleinement conscient de ce que vous m'offrez si généreusement, c'est qu'il n'y aura aucun moyen de le récupérer une fois que ce sera pris. Que vous acceptiez ou non de le reconnaître, il y a certaines conséquences qui doivent impérativement être prises en considération. »

« Je sais. J'ai passé toute l'année à penser à ça… à vous… » Il se penche pour embrasser mon cou, ajoutant « …et moi. Ensemble. » Son pouce se glisse sous ma serviette et caresse ma cuisse. « Je sais que j'ai envie de vous… si vous avez envie de moi. » Il se met debout et place ses mains sur mes épaules. Mes yeux sont maintenant au niveau de son nombril et ce qui me restait de conscience s'envole à la vue de ce sentier noir. « Est-ce que vous en avez envie ? » me demande-t-il.

Sa question me passe au-dessus de la tête. Je ne me préoccupe même pas d'essayer d'y répondre. Pendant des années, j'ai réussi à résister au peu de faiblesses que j'avais. Mais celle-ci – cette magnifique ligne de poils sombres descendant le long d'un ventre ferme, blanc et pâle – est extraordinairement difficile à surmonter, surtout lorsqu'elle me regarde directement dans les yeux. Une citation me revient brusquement en tête.

_Ne me soumettez pas à la tentation_, je prie silencieusement.

« Si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'en parler, Severus, ce n'est pas la peine que vous le fassiez. » Je peux entendre un sourire dans sa voix, mais je suis incapable de lever les yeux pour le confirmer.

« Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas à faire ça, » je dis fermement et ma main se pose sur ses hanches pour le repousser. Seulement, j'ai dû inverser la pression quelque part, étant donné que ma bouche se heurte d'elle-même à son ventre. Ses doigts s'agrippent à mes épaules et j'entends son souffle se couper avant de ressortir en une exclamation sans mot. J'embrasse la peau douce qui borde son nombril. Ma langue s'y aventure et ma conscience proteste une dernière fois – à propos de la saveur des fruits défendus. Ma langue acquiesce frénétiquement et ma conscience la ferme une fois pour toutes après avoir promis de revenir plus tard.

Il frémit entre mes mains et son sexe cogne mon menton. Je me souviens alors à quel point j'aimais le sexe autrefois : l'art et l'action. Le ballet des actions et réactions tourbillonnant ensemble en cercles perpétuels. Je suis assailli par un intense désir de provoquer encore plus que de la colère et de l'humiliation – je veux le faire se tordre de douleur et m'implorer. Mon estomac frémit avec anticipation. Je décide de me plonger tête première dans la tentation. Je n'ai jamais aimé recevoir d'ordres de toute façon.

Si je dois être maudit, comme ces crétins de Weasley l'ont si bien fait remarquer, autant faire bien pire.

Je mords dans la chair tendre où son nombril rejoint la ligne sombre et j'entends son souffle s'accélérer. Je me raidis momentanément, me demandant si je l'ai effrayé. Les vieilles habitudes ne s'oublient pas. Mes regrets disparaissent alors que je l'entends gémir. J'embrasse ce qui ne peut être considéré que comme le chemin menant à l'enfer et je glisse ma langue sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il halète et murmure mon nom en soupirant. Un nom qui n'a aucune place sur ses lèvres. Un nom qui fait une grande différence selon la manière dont il tombe de sa langue. Je frémis et essaie de contrôler ma propre respiration.

Il se recule et pendant un moment je suis effrayé, bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Ses pouces s'accrochent à l'élastique de son caleçon et il le retire. Je suis assailli par un vague d'excitation nerveuse ainsi qu'un certain soulagement lorsque j'aperçois brièvement son érection.

Ce n'est pas un gamin, après tout. Je relâche mon souffle.

Je me lève et laisse tomber la serviette. Je vois ses yeux se promener le long de mon corps et je suis légèrement ennuyé du fait qu'il rougit à nouveau. Je me souviens qu'il est innocent. Innocence qui est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. Cependant, mon irritation est de courte durée lorsqu'il s'approche et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

« Vous êtes magnifique », murmure-t-il.

Je maudis silencieusement le rouge qui monte à mes propres joues. « Allongez-vous. »

Il obéit et je l'observe s'exécuter avec crainte. J'avais oublié à quel point les culs des joueurs de Quidditch pouvaient être développés. Il ôte ses lunettes puis rampe jusqu'au centre du lit. Alors qu'il s'allonge, je réalise qu'à partir du moment où je l'aurais rejoint, il sera le seul à être capable de m'arrêter. Cela dit, je doute que ça arrive.

Je me couche à côté de lui en savourant la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Mon pénis cogne sa hanche et je resserre les dents avant de respirer profondément pour essayer de me contrôler. Il s'étire pour venir m'embrasser. Ma bouche couvre la sienne et je lui fais transmettre tout mon désir de le dévorer. Il y répond avec enthousiasme, contre-attaquant avec ses dents, ses lèvres et sa langue. Ma main parcourt son corps et se pose sur sa hanche, caressant son os. Un autre point faible redécouvert. Je me recule, haletant, avant de l'observer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et j'aperçois un éclair de peur dans son regard. Il tremble sous ma main.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il sourit et hoche la tête. « Un peu nerveux », avoue-t-il.

« Je peux arrêter. N'importe quand. »

« Un peu que vous pouvez ! » s'exclame-t-il avant de me regarder avec une sévérité feinte. « Si vous arrêtez, je serais forcé d'utiliser l'Imperium. » Il sourit.

Je repousse un vieux souvenir plutôt excitant et maudis silencieusement Voldemort d'avoir fait de ce sort particulier un des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Il possède certainement des utilisations bien plus agréables.

« Vraiment ? Dites-moi donc ce que vous me feriez faire, si j'étais sous votre contrôle ? » J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou et le mordille doucement.

« Oh… c'est un bon début » souffle-t-il. Ma main caresse son torse jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons. Je le pince fermement alors que sa respiration s'accélère. Il se détend avec un long soupir lorsque je le relâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Harry ? » je lui susurre à l'oreille.

Ce contact le fait gémir et il me dit : « N'arrêtez surtout pas. Et continuez de dire mon prénom. » Il rigole.

« Arrêter quoi ? », je le taquine, souriant toujours, léchant la peau claire de son cou.

« N'arrêtez... jamais, » répond-il. Ses bras glissent sous moi et m'invitent à venir sur lui. Il écarte les jambes pour me faciliter la tâche et je me retrouve presque essoufflé lorsque mon érection se colle à la sienne. Je descends légèrement afin de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Il bouge ses hanches contre mon ventre et baisse les paupières.

Je commence à descendre le long de sa poitrine, l'embrassant, et ses doigts se faufilent dans mes cheveux. Je lève les yeux pour le découvrir en train de me fixer, ses yeux noirs de désir. J'enroule ma langue autour de son téton et il ouvre la bouche. Mes dents raclent la chair rose. Il se tortille en dessous de moi et je caresse ses hanches d'une main, traçant le contour de l'os avec mon pouce.

« Oh mon dieu » souffle-t-il. Je poursuis mon exploration de sa poitrine et de son ventre, faisant la sourde oreille à la petite voix qui ne cesse de brailler dans ma tête, me rappelant ce que je suis en train de faire et à qui je le fais. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

Cela me plait de savoir que ce sont mes initiatives les plus agressives qui semblent lui faire de l'effet. Je suppose que j'aurais dû anticiper ça. Il _m'aime_ réellement, après tout, malgré toutes ces années où je me suis ouvertement moqué de lui. Je me souviens l'avoir une fois traité de masochiste, mais je n'avais pas en tête à ce moment-là que ça pouvait être vrai. Je commence à me demander jusqu'à quel point son attrait pour la douleur pourrait aller. Puis je me rappelle qu'il est vierge et qu'un certain niveau de prudence est requis. Ce qui ne me déçoit pas tant que ça.

J'arrive à son nombril, et je prends encore un petit moment pour en apprécier la beauté. Mes doigts en tracent le contour avant de suivre la ligne. Ma bouche suit avec enthousiasme et je tends mes oreilles pour l'entendre gémir et murmurer des choses sans aucune logique, me pressant d'aller plus loin.

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Bien sûr, il va devoir me le demander.

Je me ballade sur son bas-ventre, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher son sexe. Ma main maintient ses hanches contre le lit. Il murmure : « Mon dieu, s'il vous plait. »

« S'il vous plait quoi ? » je demande, respirant délibérément juste au-dessus de la place qu'il aimerait le plus que je touche. Il grogne et je fais courir ma langue à côté de son pénis impatient. Ses soupirs me donnent encore plus envie de lui faire dire. Je peux toujours essayer de prétendre que c'est parce que j'ai besoin de sa permission, mais en vérité j'aime le torturer.

Je remonte la ligne de poils si tentante, permettant à ma langue d'effleurer brièvement le sommet de son sexe. Il laisse s'échapper un cri de surprise puis lutte de toutes ses forces contre ma main qui lui tient toujours les hanches contre le lit. Il grogne avec frustration.

« Vous essayez de me tuer, c'est ça ? »

« Pas du tout. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me dire ce que tu veux, Harry. » Je le regarde et j'aperçois ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement, brillant d'un désespoir passionné ; ses joues prennent la couleur de la honte et de la frustration. Je soutiens son regard et fais doucement tourner ma langue au-dessus de l'endroit où il la désire.

« Je veux... votre bouche… mon dieu, je vous en prie » m'implore-t-il.

« Où veux-tu ma bouche ? » Je le provoque et je suis surpris de voir sa main se déplacer d'elle-même jusqu'à son pénis. Ma propre excitation augmente de manière exponentielle lorsque je vois ses doigts s'y poser. Je me rends compte que j'apprécierais énormément le voir se masturber lui-même. Mais…. non, je ne suis pas cruel à ce point-là. Pas encore.

« Ici …» souffle-t-il.

Je décide que c'est suffisant. « Regarde-moi », je dis d'une voix basse. Ses yeux s'ouvrent avec obéissance. Je me demande brièvement jusqu'à quel point il peut voir les choses sans lunettes puis je fais doucement glisser ma langue de haut en bas de son sexe. Sa main retombe sur les draps et tout son corps tremble avec reconnaissance. J'enroule mes doigts autour de lui et libère ma seconde main, qui va doucement palper ses testicules. Il pousse un cri et ses yeux deviennent ceux d'un dément alors que je couvre le sommet de son pénis avec ma bouche.

C'est presque phénoménal la vitesse à laquelle tout me revient.

_Comme piloter un balai…_

Je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche et je sens ses testicules se contracter et se resserrer. Ça ne prend pas longtemps. Étant donné qu'il a seize ans et qu'il est vierge, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose. Je remonte et fais tourner ma langue autour du sommet avant de redescendre à nouveau. Sa respiration s'accélère et ses mains se posent sur ma tête. Je vois sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux et je le suce encore plus durement. Ses cris sortent finalement et il éjacule violemment dans ma gorge. J'avale et attends que ses soupirs s'estompent avant de remonter.

Il se redresse pour m'embrasser, suçant et léchant ma bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre. Je suis flatté et plutôt surpris par son enthousiasme. Il se recule et murmure « merci. » Je ris et il me regarde attentivement. « Vous êtes parfait » soupira-t-il avant de se laisser tomber dans l'oreiller.

Je réponds par un grognement et roule sur le côté. Les regrets essayent de s'immiscer en moi, mais je les repousse, promettant de m'y consacrer entièrement plus tard. Il me surprend une fois de plus en me grimpant dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? » Il me sourit avec malice et mes lèvres s'étirent d'elles-mêmes en un sourire avant que j'aie pu avoir une chance de les en empêcher.

« Harry - »

« Redites-le. »

Mon visage se tord en un rictus. « Harry. »

Il soupire d'un air tragique et se penche pour m'embrasser. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je sens son corps se glisser sur le mien. Il me regarde un moment puis je vois une lueur machiavélique briller dans ses yeux. Il se colle à moi délibérément et je mords ma lèvre. Il baisse sa tête jusque dans mon cou et frotte ses hanches contre les miennes. Ses dents effleurent lentement ma peau avant de la mordre fermement. J'en ai le souffle coupé et je le repousse.

Il me regarde avec interrogation. « Je vous ai blessé ? »

Comme s'il en était capable. « Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Je lui jette un regard et ça semble être suffisant.

« Ok, » dit-il, sa bouche exprimant sa soudaine compréhension, avant de s'étirer en un sourire sardonique. Il se baisse pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, « On pourrait peut-être avoir un peu de sexe, maintenant ? » Son souffle et ses mots résonnent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, envoyant des secousses électriques de plaisir à mon érection déjà douloureusement dure.

Je calme ma respiration avant de demander : « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » J'essaie de ne pas laisser l'espoir poindre dans ma voix. Je me suis déjà condamné irrémédiablement. Puisque de toute façon j'ai déjà touché le fond, j'aimerais autant savoir ce que ça fait de se taper un cul. J'imagine que ça doit être chaud et étroit. Je repousse ces pensées. Il y a toujours une chance pour qu'il change d'avis.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que _tu_ veux ? » Il se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise. » Une jolie réponse diplomatique.

« Oh, tu veux dire comme me faire supplier de te charger du sale boulot ? », rigole-t-il avant d'embrasser le contour de ma mâchoire. J'essaie de réprimer le sourire espiègle qui menace aux coins de mes lèvres.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait supplier. Tu as fait ça de ton propre gré. » Bien sûr, j'ai adoré l'entendre. Il y a quelque chose dans le fait d'être appelé « dieu » à répétitions qui excite mes tendances dominatrices.

Il met fin à mon observation en me mordant l'épaule et je sursaute. « Tu es vraiment un salaud » soupira-t-il, et sa bouche commence à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin sur mon torse. Si je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureux de sa bouche, j'aurais la présence d'esprit d'être impressionné par l'habilité avec laquelle il l'utilise. Cette bouche n'est décidément pas faite pour parler.

Ses dents effleurent mon téton et je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas me cambrer. Il le prend entre les dents et le mordille doucement.

« Plus fort », je m'entends dire, mais j'oublie de m'en vouloir de l'avoir pensé tout haut puisqu'il obéit. Il le relâche après un instant exquis et je songe à faire une remarque quant à la fraîcheur que c'est de le voir docile. Ma capacité de parole, cependant, disparaît lorsque je sens des doigts timides s'enrouler autour de mon érection. Je gémis malgré moi.

Il descend et s'installe de lui-même entre mes jambes. Je lui jette un regard pour le voir se pencher sur mon bas-ventre. Ses doigts tracent la longueur de mon pénis et il s'humecte les lèvres. Je retiens mon souffle et l'observe prendre mon sexe entre ses mains et en effleurer le bout avec sa langue – un peu comme un nageur plonge ses douilles dans l'eau avant d'y plonger. Et il y plonge. Alors que je le regarde faire glisser ses lèvres autour de moi, la dure réalité de ce que je suis en train de faire m'assaille. Et je devrais être horrifié par le fait que je ne réussisse même pas à m'en préoccuper.

Cette bouche chaude, exquise, et talentueuse me suce et je mords ma propre lèvre lorsqu'il heurte accidentellement la chair sensible avec ses dents. Et putain, ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi bon que ça. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose pour compléter cette image. « Regarde-moi », je soupire, me redressant sur les coudes. Ses yeux se lèvent et je suis estomaqué. Le mot « magnifique » s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il redescend lentement et je n'arrive plus à respirer. Dieu merci ses mouvements ne sont pas coordonnés, mais la sensation de chaleur humide ajoutée à cette l'image sublime sont suffisants pour me donner le vertige. Je me demande soudainement ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans ma vie pour mériter ça. Harry Potter : ma récompense pour plusieurs années de sacrifice personnel. Je repousse cette pensée lorsque je réalise qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être ma punition.

Je suis sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter lorsque je sens sa gorge se contracter. Il se redresse rapidement et son brusque départ me fait lâcher un grognement. Il me regarde, figure rouge, les yeux humides.

« Désolé », s'étrangle-t-il.

Je rigole presque, mais au lieu de ça je me redresse aussi vite pour l'embrasser. Cela semble une réponse plus appropriée. Il réagit à ce baiser avec ardeur. Sa langue est salée et je me retiens de ne pas le renverser sur-le-champ et le prendre brutalement. Bien qu'il soit plus petit que moi, il ne l'est pas tant que ça. Pourtant, sur le moment, il me semble incroyablement fragile. Et je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le briser.

Je m'éloigne pour reprendre mes esprits et il roule sur le côté. Il rampe jusqu'au bord du lit où il reste un moment avant de se retourner. Il me tend alors le pot qu'il a apporté. Je m'assieds et le prends.

« Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire avec, hein ? »

Je renifle avec dédain et joue avec l'idée de lui demander de me l'expliquer. Au lieu de ça, j'ôte le couvercle et inspecte le contenu. Mon nez se fronce à cause de l'odeur de la substance pâteuse. Mon esprit s'évade jusqu'à mon stock de potions où une petite bouteille de merveilleux lubrifiant délicat repose inutilement. Je m'en veux presque de ne pas l'avoir emporté, puis je me rappelle que lorsque je suis arrivé mes principes étaient encore intacts.

Je hausse un sourcil. « Je meurs d'envie de savoir comment le jeune monsieur Potter a eu connaissance de ce genre de choses. »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Le jeune monsieur Potter a été enfermé un mois dans une bibliothèque pendant que le professeur Rogue jouait au sans-cœur obstiné. »

« Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous feuilletiez des livres réservés aux sixième année et plus ? »

Il roule ses yeux au plafond. Je touche la pâte jaune dans le pot et le pétris entre mes doigts. Je la renifle avec précaution et il ricane.

« Quoi ? » Je le fusille du regard.

« Vous êtes tellement bizarre », rigole-t-il.

« Et bien, vous feriez mieux de vous rappeler que j'ai un intérêt professionnel pour les potions inconnues. D'autant plus celles qui doivent être étalées sur les parties de mon corps que je préfère. »

Son visage se relâche et il mord sa lèvre inférieure.

Je prends une longue respiration avant de croiser son regard. J'essaie de faire sortir l'impatience de ma voix avant de dire; « Si vous avez quelque doute à propos de tout ça, vous devez me le dire maintenant. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… » Son nez se plisse et il inspire profondément avant de dire : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, je sais comment ça marche- »

Je l'attrape et l'embrasse durement, histoire de mettre à termes à ses inquiétudes. Je ne peux pas les entendre et continuer en même temps de repousser les vagues de culpabilité qui menacent de me submerger. Je l'allonge sur le lit et m'étends sur lui, glissant entre ses cuisses, lesquelles s'entrouvrent facilement.

« Severus ? »

« Hm, » je réponds et ignore le ridicule petit pincement au creux de mon ventre. C'est juste mon nom, après tout ; je dois l'entendre une bonne centaine de fois par jour.

« Est-ce que _tu_ es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu veux vraiment faire ça… avec moi ? » Je lui lance un regard perplexe. Il ajoute, « C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé. »

Comme c'est touchant ! Il semble soudain lui être poussé une certaine éthique. C'est bien le moment de se demander si j'ai vraiment envie de lui. Je grogne. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentirais obligé de te baiser ? » Voilà la réponse qu'il mérite.

Il rigole. « J'ai juste envie de te l'entendre dire. » Je le foudroie du regard et il sourit. « Allez. Bon, je vais commencer. » Il prend une expression sérieuse. « Severus, j'ai envie que tu me baises. » Il sourit à nouveau puis dit : « Voilà. À ton tour. »

Apparemment, le seul moyen qui fonctionne pour qu'il se taise est de l'embrasser. Mon appréhension diminue et mon sexe est retourné à son douloureux état de raideur en entendant mon prénom et les mots « tu me baises » dans la même phrase, et je suis impatient de commencer.

Lui, d'un autre côté, insiste obstinément. « Dis-le », murmure-t-il.

« Non. »

« Alors tu ne veux pas ? » Sa bouche s'entrouvre et je soupire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Il lève la tête et sa bouche suit le chemin de mon cou à mon oreille, son bassin remuant contre le mien. Je ravale un cri de surprise. Il caresse mon lobe d'oreille avec sa langue. « S'il te plaît », souffle-t-il alors qu'il me donne un petit coup dans l'oreille avec son nez.

L'irritation et l'excitation se mélangent en moi et je sens mes lèvres se recourber en un rictus sinistre. Je le mords dans le cou et il retombe dans l'oreiller. Je le fixe dans les yeux et décide de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Voire plus. « J'ai envie de te baiser, Harry. » Il gémit avec satisfaction.

Je continue, « Mais pour commencer, je vais te faire gémir et m'implorer d'être en toi. » Sa bouche s'ouvre. « Ensuite, je te pénétrerai petit à petit… » Je glisse ma langue le long de sa clavicule et je l'entends respirer de manière saccadée. « Ça va faire mal, et je vais adorer te voir te tordre de douleur alors que tes derniers brins d'innocence disparaîtront peu à peu sous mes coups. » Je ponctue mes mots par des morsures le long de son cou. « Une fois que je serai totalement entré en toi, je te baiserai doucement et tu voudras que ce soit plus dur et plus rapide, mais je ne ferai rien tant que tu n'auras pas totalement perdu la tête à force de me supplier. Je m'introduirai plus profondément en toi jusqu'à ce que tu cries. Et tu crieras, Harry. » Je baisse les yeux vers lui et je le fusille du regard. Il m'observe avec une expression qui dépasse de loin la stupéfaction. Je me demande si je ne suis pas allé trop loin dans mon sadisme ; sans compter que c'est probablement ma seule chance de sexe en dix ans. Je me prépare à un revirement.

« Putain de merde. C'était incroyable », dit-il, essoufflé.

Pas exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Mais elle n'en est pas moins intrigante.

Il tâtonne aveuglément, cherchant le pot de lubrifiant, et me le tend lorsqu'il le trouve enfin. Je le regarde à nouveau avec désapprobation avant de l'accepter d'une main tremblante. Je m'agenouille entre ses jambes et maudis ma propre nervosité ; je lui jette un regard. Il m'observe alors que je plonge dans la matière gluante en essayant de ne pas rendre mon dégoût trop évident. Je me demande brièvement si je ne devrais pas le retourner, mais puisque cette image me semble réellement attrayante, je préfère le voir.

J'effleure son ouverture d'un doigt humide et sa bouche s'ouvre, son corps frémissant avec envie. Je l'enfonce doucement et il se contracte autour de mon doigt. Je ressens une brusque secousse dans mon sexe et je soupire. Son souffle ne sort presque plus entre ses dents serrées et sa main se cramponne au drap. Je regrette durant un petit moment de ne pas avoir repoussé mes pyjamas puis je chasse cette pensée. Trop tard maintenant.

Je commence à remuer mon doigt lentement, observant sa figure se tordre. « Respire », je murmure et il s'exécute de manière saccadée. Je le sens se décontracter un peu plus et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Il gémit alors que son corps commence à accepter l'intrusion et je retire délicatement mon doigt avant d'en ajouter un deuxième. Il en a le souffle coupé. Je stoppe ma main momentanément et lui demande de se relaxer un peu avant de recommencer à bouger. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il me regarde. Il mord ses lèvres et grogne. Je plie doucement mes doigts et les oriente de telle manière à trouver…

« HA-AH ! » s'écrie-t-il et je souris malicieusement. Il agrippe mon épaule et j'effleure à nouveau sa prostate. « Oh-putain-de-merde » halète-t-il, avant de commencer à débiter des choses insensées.

« Tu as aimé ça ? » Il gémit pour tout réponse et je desserre mes doigts pour en introduire un troisième. Il se tortille sous moi, essayant de s'échapper et j'accélère le rythme, l'écartant encore un peu. C'est réellement avec le plus grand self-contrôle de toute ma carrière que je me retiens de ne pas y entrer directement lorsqu'il me demande plus.

« Plus de quoi ? »

Il geint et je rigole. « Plus… de toi… je t'en prie. »

« Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? » J'enfonce encore plus profondément mes doigts et si je n'étais pas étendu juste au-dessus de lui, je suis certain que j'aurais déjà éjaculé sur le lit.

« Oui ! Severus… mon dieu… s'il te plaît ? »

Je retire mes doigts et il semble regretter leur présence. Alors que je m'agenouille, me préparant, je jette un dernier regard sur ma vie jusqu'à présent. J'ai été un brave homme. Austère et chaste pendant une décennie tout entière. Oui, j'ai été cruel et odieux, mais moralement, éthiquement irréprochable depuis que je me suis reconverti du bon côté. Je baisse les yeux vers Harry et tente de le maudire d'avoir ruiné mon existence. Pour le moment, je ne parviens qu'à ressentir une profonde gratitude. Je décide d'essayer plus tard.

Je me positionne, mon érection venant cogner contre la chair lisse qui borde son ouverture. Je remonte ses jambes et m'installe entre elles.

« Tu es sûr ? », je fais avec un sourire coquin.

Ses yeux brillent avec colère. « Vas-y. »

Je m'introduis en lui et je sens la chair se resserrer autour de moi avec appréhension. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de sa gorge et je m'arrête, essayant de me concentrer sur son visage plutôt que sur cette douceur, cette chaleur qui se resserre autour de moi et qui aspire petit à petit la vie qui est en moi. Je regrette soudainement les plans que je lui ai annoncés plutôt. Je ne suis même pas sûr de tenir assez longtemps pour les mettre en action.

Je bouge mes hanches aussi gentiment que je peux. Ses yeux sont étroitement fermés et sa bouche forme des mots sans sons. Je ressens un sentiment de pouvoir s'installer en moi pendant que j'observe sa figure s'étirer en une grimace. J'ai détruit sa dernière petite once d'innocence. Ce qui est plutôt ennuyant.

Centimètre par centimètre il se fond en moi et centimètre par centimètre je me retrouve entièrement cerné – et je consacre presque tous mes efforts à essayer de me retenir. Je fais une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et je le sens se détendre autour de moi. Il ouvre les yeux.

« Ça va ? » je demande.

Il cligne des yeux. « Je t'aime », soupire-t-il.

Je lutte contre une soudaine appréhension. C'est parfaitement normal, je me dis en moi-même. Je me souviens de l'émotion intense que j'ai ressentie la première fois que j'ai eu quelqu'un en moi. Puis je réalise que ce souvenir est incroyablement perturbant étant donné que je suis pour le moment profondément enfoncé dans la génération suivante.

Dieu merci je sors de ma rêverie quand il commence à s'agiter sous moi. Je crie, sa voix me faisant écho. Je me retire doucement avant d'y rentrer à nouveau. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure alors que je commence à le pénétrer à un rythme lent, ce qui est exaspérant. Je suis encouragé par ses gémissements, mais je réussis avec succès à ne pas aller trop vite. L'expression de douleur sur sa figure est remplacée par du bien-être et il essaie d'accélérer le mouvement. Mon impatience d'y aller franchement n'est pas encore aussi forte que mon désir de le voir mourir d'envie.

Je me décale légèrement afin que chaque coup donne directement sur sa prostate. Il cesse de remuer dans tous les sens et s'abandonne aux cris de plaisir.

« Oh, putain… vas-y une bonne fois pour toutes, » lâche-t-il finalement et mes résolutions s'envolent.

Je m'enfonce entièrement en lui avant d'augmenter la cadence. Il se met à crier et un grognement étranglé m'échappe. Je glisse ma main entre nous pour commencer à masturber son sexe. Son corps se convulse sous l'effet de cette nouvelle sensation. Je le pénètre sans merci, lui donnant de grands coups avec mes hanches. Je sens son anus se contracter autour de moi et il explose sur ma main, en criant. Je lui donne un dernier coup de boutoir avant d'éjaculer avec une force qui détruit tous les os de mon corps. Je me colle à lui en attendant que mon coeur éclate. Une mort magnifique. Dans mon bref moment d'extase je suis presque sur le point de lui dire que je l'aime. Dieu merci, ma bouche refuse de prononcer ces mots.

Il se cramponne à moi désespérément, haletant et tremblant alors que l'onde de choc se propage dans son organisme. Il respire profondément avant d'expirer avec un « wow ». Je relève ma tête, qui était enfouie dans son épaule et lui réclame un dernier baiser avant de me redresser et de rouler sur le côté. Ma main commence à tâtonner après ma baguette, avec laquelle je pourrais lancer un sort de Nettoyage qui me permettrait de rester étendu sur le matelas, immobile et repu. Je m'interroge vaguement sur la nécessité de la magie dans une telle situation. Bien que j'en sois convaincu, je suis quasi sûr que Dumbledore désapprouverait.

Je rigole presque en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait s'il transplanait maintenant et qu'il nous trouvait tous les deux nus et couverts de sperme. Son merveilleux petit garçon, souillé par son serviteur le plus estimé. Une expérience qui, j'en suis sûr, se révélerait bien moins amusante à vivre qu'à imaginer. Bien que j'adorerais voir une fois le directeur totalement ahuri, je préfère ne pas penser à l'expression enragée qui remplacerait probablement celle de la surprise. Et je ne pense que pas « carpe diem » soit un argument qui lui ferait beaucoup d'effet.

Soupirant, je m'extirpe du lit en lui enjoignant de me suivre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demande-t-il. Je lui jette un regard dur avant de sortir de la chambre. Il me suit jusque dans la salle de bains où nous nous lavons rapidement avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour s'habiller.

« Tu es en train de te prendre la tête, pas vrai ? » Il sourit faiblement et enfile son pantalon.

« Quoi ? », je dis en faisant de même. Il met son t-shirt et je fais silencieusement mes adieux à son nombril.

Il hausse les épaules. « Je disais juste que dans peu de temps tu allais commencer à te torturer pour avoir couché avec moi. » Il marche vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. « Avant que tu le fasses, je voulais te remercier. » Il sourit et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour coller ses lèvres aux miennes. « Tu es incroyable. Et même s'il n'y a pas d'autre fois, je ne le regretterai jamais. »

J'assimile doucement ses mots et le poids que j'avais sur la conscience semble étrangement s'alléger. Je ne pense pas que ça va durer. Lorsque les remords rejailliront finalement en moi, ses mots ne me serviront plus à grand-chose. Je le remercie mentalement puis je lui ordonne de finir de s'habiller. Je l'imite.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous descendons et nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Il s'arrête soudainement et je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Je me tourne pour découvrir un paquet d'anniversaire qui crache des étincelles rouges et or.

« Je suppose que ça n'était pas là lorsque tu es venu dans la salle de bains, » je fais remarquer d'une voix qui craque. J'interprète son expression terrifiée comme un non. Je parcours la pièce du regard, m'attendant à moitié à voir un vieux sorcier livide sortir de l'ombre et me descendre avec un sortilège de mort particulièrement long et douloureux. Bien sûr, il n'y aucune obscurité dans cette pièce éclairée. Mais si Dumbledore n'apparaît pas, les regrets s'en chargent. Je commence à fouiller ma mémoire à la recherche des phrases qui devaient réussir à me maintenir dans ma position d'innocent.

_Tuez-moi, là, tout de suite. _

Cependant, je ne pense pas que c'était ça.


	16. II Calcul

Hello ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chap, mais j'ai eu du mal avec Internet ces temps-ci (maintenant ça va la tempête est passée) ^-^

Bon comme expliqué précédemment, j'avais trouvé plus plausible que nos deux oiseaux se vouvoient ou se tutoient selon les circonstances, puisque avec le comportement de Rogue…bon j'ai envie de dire rien ne semble jamais acquis. :)

****

Résumé : Pendant les grandes vacances, Sev et Harry se retrouvent dans le donjon et…hem.,.bon ben voilà, quoi (qqn a déjà oublié ?! lol) Lorsqu'ils sortent de la chambre, ils aperçoivent un paquet sur la table.

Ha vi, pour celles qui l'ont déjà lue en anglais, pitié éviter de parler des certains passages futurs dans vos reviews je sais que les gens ne les lisent pas généralement, mais sait-on jamais….ça pourrait gâcher le suspense. ^-^

**********************

****

Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

Chapitre 11 : Calcul. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il. 

Je me demande vaguement comment il a réussi à retrouver sa voix aussi rapidement. Puis je me rappelle que ce n'est pas lui qui est en train de faire face à l'effondrement de l'existence qu'il a mis plus de 20 ans à bâtir. Non, le pauvre Harry Potter se retrouvera probablement avec le mot « victime » tatoué sur le front juste à côté de sa cicatrice. Alors que ma tête finira sur un pieu, exposée au beau milieu de la place de Pré-au-Lard, en exemple de ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'amusent à baiser avec les petits animaux de compagnie de Dumbledore. Ou les baisent carrément.

Ne pas s'inquiéter, en effet.

Je le vois s'approcher avec précaution de cette atrocité étincelante, la fixant comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'objet se transforme en Dumbledore lui-même. « Il y a un mot », dit-il, me tendant une enveloppe légèrement tordue comme preuve. « C'est pour vous. »

Après avoir pris un petit moment pour me souvenir comment respirer, je le suis jusqu'à la table. J'hésite avant de lui prendre la lettre. Un « S » vert s'étend en gras sur la face avant de celle-ci. Elle ne me saute pas dessus en faisant un bruit monstre. C'est un bon signe. Ou pas. Non, le directeur voudrait m'avoir bien en face de lui pour me jeter un sort. C'est ce que font toujours les bons sorciers. Je tourne le dos à Potter et son expression peinée. Je décachète le sceau et expire longuement, soulagé de découvrir un inoffensif morceau de parchemin recouvert de l'écriture soignée du directeur. 

__

S- Veuillez revenir, s'il vous plait. La noisette sur le gâteau est un Portoloin. Les coordonnées sont déjà encodées le chronomètre doit simplement être activé. Vous-même devrez transplaner. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 13 heures. Mangez un morceau de gâteau. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez toujours adoré le citron. Transmettez mes meilleurs vœux, D.

Je fixe les phrases, perplexe. Cela ne sonne pas comme s'il venait juste d'être le témoin de la scène où le petit protégé favori du monde des sorciers se fait défoncer le cul par le maître des potions que tout le monde déteste. L'écriture est assez vague et discrète, comme si Dumbledore pensait que la lettre puisse être interceptée. Ce qui signifie qu'il a pu l'envoyer d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être qu'il était trop furieux pour être éloquent. J'essaie de penser à d'autres significations différentes pour « vous avez toujours adoré le citron ». (_Ndlt : en anglais, citron se dit « lemon », qui est un genre littéraire bien connu des amatrices… ) _

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

Je lui tends la lettre et me laisse tomber dans ma chaise. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner avec frénésie, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'il avait encore le droit de continuer à battre et voulait me le prouver. Je commence à me demander pourquoi nous sommes rappelés. Il ne peut pas y avoir de danger immédiat, ou sinon nous aurions été obligés de partir sur-le-champ. Le soulagement que j'avais ressenti s'estompe tout doucement et je m'interroge quant au fait qu'il ait jugé nécessaire de nous séparer. Peut-être qu'il veut juste nous laisser le temps de faire nos adieux. Non, c'est absurde.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Alors…il ne sait pas. »

« Il pourrait également m'offrir ce gâteau comme dernier repas du condamné. » J'aurais préféré une bonne bouteille de scotch, mais techniquement, le gâteau est pour l'anniversaire de Potter. Deux oiseaux. Une pierre. Morts.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partir ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est vide et il tente de cacher une expression attristée. Mon ventre se tord, alors qu'une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Malgré mon état d'engourdissement intellectuel total durant cette retraite, j'ai plutôt apprécié mon bref séjour ici. Je suis affligé en réalisant que ce plaisir était entièrement dû à sa compagnie. Et horrifié en me rendant compte que j'espérais avec impatience passer le reste de l'été ici. Avec lui. 

**__**

Je repousse cette brusque constatation. « Vous avez autant d'informations que moi, Potter. »

« Oh. » Je le vois reprendre le contrôle de son expression avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. « Voudriez-vous une part de gâteau, professeur ? » Le ton glacial de sa voix et son expression neutre m'intriguent. Je l'étudie pendant un court moment afin de trouver ce qui le pousse à se comporter comme ça. Je m'en veux de l'avoir appelé Potter. Puis je me rends compte que je l'ai nommé ainsi dans mes propres pensées. Je suppose que cette soudaine alternance entre Harry et Potter a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je suis habillé. Ou qu'il est habillé. Oui. A poil : Harry. Habillé: Potter. C'est une distinction parfaitement logique. 

« Professeur ? »

Je lui jette un regard. Ses sourcils sont haussés avec interrogation. Oh. Le gâteau. « Non merci. Cela pourrait adoucir ma bile. » J'étire mes lèvres en un rictus dans l'espoir de faire un peu d'humour et de disperser cette brusque tension qui plane entre nous. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne bouge même pas. Il me fixe.

Merde. Je réalise qu'il ne va pas me laisser m'en sortir aussi facilement. Nous allons être obligés d'avoir une petite _discussion_. J'aurais préféré que Dumbledore soit venu ici pour me tuer. J'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis je réalise que je ne saurais même pas quoi. Il semble que tout ce qui devrait être dit l'a déjà été. Je commence à me sentir gâteux. Les règles, les lois, l'âge, l'éthique…bla bla bla. 

Ce n'est pas ma vie.

« Ecoutez, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire un passe sur la partie où me dites que ce que nous avons fait était mal et ne doit surtout pas se reproduire ? »

Je hausse les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être soulagé ou pas d'apprendre qu'il était en train de penser aux mêmes choses que moi.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots. Ils ont été très efficaces, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il sourit. Je ne devrais certainement pas lui en être reconnaissant.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, vous savez. Je ne le regretterai jamais. Mais… »

Il s'interrompt et je reste totalement suspendu à cette conjonction. J'attends, l'observant essayer de former une phrase pertinente. Cela pourrait bien lui prendre un bon bout de temps. Il soupire et se rapproche de la table, s'asseyant dans une chaise à côté de la mienne. 

« Vous le regrettez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai envie de répondre « oui », mais les mots restent coincés entre mes dents alors que « je ne sais pas » s'échappe de ma bouche. C'est une chose étrange à dire. Bien sûr, je sais. Je n'aurais pas du le faire. J'ai fléchi. J'ai succombé.

J'ai aimé ça. 

Merde.

« Parce que si c'est le cas…que vous regrettez…alors je me vais me sentir coupable. Pas de l'avoir fait. Mais…de vous avoir forcé à le faire. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il renifle. « Oh, allez. J'ai pratiquement du vous traîner jusqu'au lit. »

« Si je me souviens bien… », je commence avant de décider que se rappeler tout ça n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Une image de lui, nu et étendu de tout son long au milieu du lit reste accrochée dans mon esprit, telle une pin-up de n'importe quel magazine de charme. Je remue sur ma chaise. « J'ai pris l'habitude d'endosser les responsabilités de mes propres actions. Que je le regrette ou non n'est pas la question. Ce dont nous devons parler, ce que qui va se passer maintenant. »

Non. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler de ça non plus. C'est évident. Je m'enfuis. Très loin. 

« Vous voulez vraiment qu'on en discute ? Ou alors vous avez déjà décidé ? »

Je me rends compte avec une horreur soudaine que pendant tout le temps où je l'analysais, devenant un connaisseur de toutes les facettes de Potter, il faisait la même chose que moi. Dumbledore excepté, personne dans toute ma vie d'adulte n'a jamais réussi à me connaître réellement. Une partie de moi-même m'en veut d'avoir laisser arriver cela. Je me renfrogne, tandis qu'une amertume nouvelle se fraye un chemin jusqu'à ma langue.

« La seule chose professionnelle que je puisse faire, c'est démissionner. »

Sa figure se colore et sa bouche s'ouvre. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » Sa voix est un murmure enroué et je vois une expression de profonde culpabilité s'afficher sur son visage. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai la sensation d'être blanchi. L'idée de démission se glisse hors de moi par les fissures de ce qui fut une éducation morale solidement bâtie. Est-ce que j'ai parlé de fissures ? Je voulais dire des trous béants.

« Que suggérez-vous ? » L'acidité que j'avais l'intention de mettre dans cette question est remplacée par quelque chose qui ressemble à du désespoir. 

Ses sourcils se froncent et il prend une grande inspiration. Fermant les yeux, il dit : « On devrait faire comme j'ai écrit dans ma lettre. Je dis à Dumbledore que nos heures d'étude sont terminées. Vous gardez ma cape… » Il s'interrompt et déglutit. Je me demande brièvement ce qui a pu le couper. 

Je hoche la tête et repousse une soudaine vague de…quelque chose. M'éclaircissant la gorge, je réponds : « C'est la solution la plus pratique. » C'est ce que j'essaie de me faire croire.

Il se force à sourire et dit : « Je sais. » Après un moment, son sourire se transforme en rictus. « Mais une fois que j'aurais eu mon diplôme, il faudra qu'on recommence ça. »

Je suis bien trop occupé à me demander s'il vivra assez longtemps pour répondre. Ma rêverie est interrompue lorsqu'une main se pose sur la mienne, le guidant jusqu'à ces lèvres parfaites, douces et roses. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à l'injustice de voir dire adieu à une telle bouche juste après avoir découvert son potentiel.

« Vous me manquerez, vous savez. »

Les mots « allez faire vos valises » s'échappent de ma gorge serrée. Ma main tombe, picotant encore sous l'empreinte de ses lèvres. Je l'entends s'éloigner et je réprime l'impulsion de le rappeler. Une fois que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de tous ces sentiments étranges et irritants qui tourbillonnent en moi, je me prépare à retourner. 

*********************************

Je suis debout devant le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore où MacGonagall m'a dit d'attendre. Mon processus de réflexion logique m'assure que le vieil homme ne peut absolument pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Le gâteau, ce qui est plus probable, a été envoyé par Portoloin de même que la nourriture l'était. Dumbledore ne se serait pas contenté de filer discrètement en nous laissant terminer. L'idée même est ridicule.

Pourtant, je ressens quand même de l'appréhension. Jusqu'à ce que je voie la figure du vieil homme, je ne pourrais pas être sûr de réussir à m'en sortir. Une petite voix railleuse dans ma tête persiste à m'ennuyer avec des questions inutiles comme « et si » ? 

Et bien, je serais viré. Une bonne chose. Particulièrement après la remarque de Potter en guise d'adieu : _Vous savez,_ _professeur, je ne serais plus jamais capable de vous voir afficher votre regard menaçant sans vous imaginer à poil, en train de me dire que vous voulez me baiser_. J'aurais certainement pu vivre sans savoir cela. Pourrais-je m'occuper de cette classe sans jamais foudroyer qui que ce soit du regard ? Longdubat est dans cette classe. Enfer et damnation.

Et bien, donner cours avec une érection sera certainement un nouveau défi.

Je suis coupé dans le fil de mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre en grand. Je reste interdit en voyant Sirius Black qui me fixe avec hargne. « Il veut te voir », gronde-t-il.

Etant donné que je suis toujours en un morceau, j'en déduis qu'il ne sait rien. Je me relaxe tout doucement alors qu'une petite partie de mon cerveau commence à répéter _J'ai baisé ton filleul_ comme une chansonnette puérile. 

Soudain, je ne regrette plus rien. Au contraire, je me sens plutôt fier de moi-même. 

Je passe à côté de Black qui, dieu merci, ne me suit pas. Aussitôt entré dans le bureau, mes dernières petites traces d'appréhension s'évanouissent. Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance. Ce n'est pas le visage d'un homme qui est prêt à m'envoyer aux enfers. Je me sens tout à fait mieux et pendant une brève seconde, je suis presque sur le point de croire que les coups du sort vont se jouer en ma faveur. Puis je vois quelqu'un se lever d'une chaise en face du bureau de Dumbledore. 

Je sais que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci est toujours aussi rapide dans mon cas ?

Remus Lupin se retourne, me regardant, et ma bonne humeur tourne au vinaigre.

« Bonjour, Severus. » Il sourit.

Aussi horrible que je puisse paraître aux yeux des gens, au moins quand je méprise quelqu'un je lui montre clairement. J'ai ruiné la carrière de cet homme. Comment ose-t-il me sourire ? Je me renfrogne.

« Merci, Remus. Nous nous reverrons demain. »

Il serre la main au directeur avant de passer rapidement à côté de moi. Mon corps se crispe à cause de sa proximité. J'ai soudainement l'intuition que je devrais resonger à me décision de ne pas démissionner. Cela m'irrite fortement d'avoir été rappelé ici pour subir une fois de plus le « soyez gentil avec notre professeur de défense ». J'essaie de me convaincre que la Chambre des Gouverneurs n'aurait pas permis au loup-garou d'enseigner à nouveau. Ensuite je me souviens qu'Albus Dumbledore a toujours fait les choses de la manière dont il le voulait. On lui pardonne son excentricité grâce à son pouvoir.

La porte se referme derrière moi et je traverse brusquement la pièce avant de prendre la chaise en face de Dumbledore, armé de mon regard froid.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

Je hoche la tête en guise de salutations et j'attends, mâchoire fixe, que la sentence tombe. Je peux presque l'entendre. _« Je dois à nouveau faire appel à vos talents afin de préparer une potion horriblement compliquée et exigeante afin d'aider un homme qui a essayé de vous tuer. »_

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ca peut aller. » _Et débrouillez-vous avec ça._

Il fronce les sourcils. « Très bien. Dans ce cas, si vous me le permettez, Severus, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Sur le moment, sa question me laisse perplexe. Puis j'ai l'impression que j'ai soudain dégringolé d'un pic particulièrement haut. C'est incroyable à quel point une simple question peut vouloir dire autant.

« Vous…vous avez écrit une lettre. » Ma voix déraille. C'est le dernier de mes soucis.

Son expression devient grave, sans plus aucune trace d'étincelle ou de malice dans son regard. Il a l'air d'être prêt à tuer quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Moi. « Severus. Où est Harry? »

« Il…le Portoloin. Le gâteau. Albus, vous avez envoyé une lettre. » Etant donné que je suis incapable de m'exprimer clairement, je sors la lettre de mes robes en tant que preuve. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il prend la missive de mes mains à présent tremblantes et la lit. Ses traits se relâchent totalement et mes poumons se gonflent. 

Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai sauté et je l'ai envoyé à la mort. 

« Vous ne savez pas où le Portoloin l'a emmené ? »

Je secoue ma tête sans dire mot. Il est parti. Il aura été tué. C'est de ma faute. Les mots « je suis désolé » s'échappe de ma bouche et j'ai presque envie de rire de moi-même. Une excuse plutôt mal choisie pour avoir accidentellement détruit le monde que nous connaissons. 

J'ai toujours su que j'étais destiné à faire quelque chose de grand. Seulement, je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait aussi grandement stupide.

Je me rends compte qu'une tasse de thé vient d'être poussée dans mes mains. Je l'accepte et je laisse la porcelaine écorcher ma peau, éprouvant de la gratitude pour cette soudaine vague de retour à la réalité. Je réalise que Dumbledore est en train de parler. Je tente de me concentrer sur ses mots alors qu'ils tourbillonnent autour de moi, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre leur signification. Je cherche futilement un moyen pour réparer tout ce que j'ai fait.

La petite voix de mon amour-propre murmure dans ma tête que ce n'est pas ma faute. Qu'il m'aurait été impossible de savoir. Cette voix est vite surpassée par une autre bien plus forte qui crie _Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

« Severus. »

Je lève les yeux vers l'homme. Il affiche une expression patiente et concernée. Il ferait mieux de me haïr. Du thé bouillant se renverse sur mes mains. La douleur me secoue et mon esprit se réveille. Un froid glacial me traverse, éclaircissant la panique et l'émotion. Je remets mon expression sous contrôle. 

« Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir. Il peut s'en sortir. 

J'acquiesce, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à ma voix. Il se lève et se dirige vers la cheminée. 

« Minerva, pourriez-vous trouver Sirius Black et l'envoyer dans mon bureau, je vous prie. »

Oh, super. Je vais peut-être bien être tué après tout.

****************************

Plutôt que de rester calfeutré dans mes appartements en essayant de spéculer sur le destin supposé de ce maudit gosse, j'essaie de me renseigner par moi-même sur son sort. Je suis assis à mon bureau, entourés par plusieurs volumes de mon immense collection d'ouvrages de magie noire. Etant donné que l'immortalité n'a jamais suscité un intérêt quelconque chez moi, je dois dire que je n'ai que peu d'informations sur ce sujet. La raison pour laquelle qui que ce soit pourrait vouloir vivre à tout jamais me dépasse. La centaine d'années que je suppose être forcé d'endurer me semble une punition suffisante. Bien sûr, tenter de comprendre pourquoi Voldemort fait ce qu'il veut est aussi utile que de demander à Dumbledore d'expliquer quoi que ce soit clairement.

Je les déteste tous les deux.

Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris de n'avoir trouvé dans mes livres aucune indication sur le rituel que Voldemort a accompli. Les chances de réussir étant ce qu'elles sont, il n'a pas du y avoir beaucoup d'études menées sur les effets. Si je n'étais pas coincé dans mon salon, je pourrais monter jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin de voir si je peux trouver une information intéressante. Dépité, je pars chercher des réponses du côté de mon armoire à liqueur. 

Mon stock diminue, je remarque avec consternation. Une bouteille de scotch non terminée luit faiblement, m'invitant, et mon ventre se détend lorsque je le mets en contact avec la bouteille. J'essaie de ne pas me demander s'il est déjà mort ou pas. Cela fait 5 heures que je suis arrivé ici. Chaque seconde qui passe me dérobe un peu de l'espoir que j'ai qu'il ait pu réussir à se barrer de là.

J'abandonne le scotch et sort ma dernière bouteille pleine de brandy, en me disant que lorsqu'il reviendra, nous utiliserons le scotch pour célébrer son évasion miraculeuse. Une partie de moi critique cet optimisme insensé. 

Je m'assieds dans la chaise, un verre à la main, et j'attends. Il reviendra. Mon existence serait bien trop confortable sans lui pour la perturber

************************* 

****

Réponses aux reviews (heu..les reviews de trois pages…j'ai pas pu…et de toute façon vous non plus, si j'en juge la moyenne du chapitre 15, qui doit être de trois lignes…c'était l'émotion ??) :p 

****

Arcadiane : Pour répondre à ta question, l'auteur parle français, puisqu'elle m'avait répondu dans la belle langue de Molière (et sans fautes je précise) ^-^ Maintenant, même si j'avoue que vous avez de beaux paysages en France (et de vaches magnifiques, m'y connais en bovins), je me sens quand même à l'aise dans le petit plat pays qui est le mien… ralleye jchuis belge une fwé !! :p

****

Celine.s : Hé mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, noter les fics et les chapitres…seulement y a tellement d'histoires que j'ai adorées, je pense qu'il me faudrait carrément l'annuaire ! (tu as cmb de pages ??) lol Sinon pour imprimer…évite de laisser traîner ça n'importe ou (vi on a toutes imprimé des histoires de ce genre pour les amener aux copines à l'école…et…hem…enfin ça tombe vite entre de mauvaises mains ! Heureusement on a toujours eu que des fausses frayeurs…) lol 

****

Dega : Waou enfin qqn qui ne connaît pas encore la fin ! (résiste encore un peu…mais au pire j'ai mis l'adresse du site au début de la fic….vas-y mon enfant je ne t'en voudrais pas) edr

****

Caroline Black : Comment ça Sevie il est à toi ?? Tiens ça me donne une idée pour les œuvres caritatives…Je ne sais plus ds kel pays, il y a des hommes qui défilent sur un podium et on peut les louer pour la soirée…je pense que si Rogue fait ça, on a largement de quoi soigner toutes les bébétes de la terre !! :)

****

Mangafana : J'ai essayé de faire des reviews comme les tiennes...j'y arrive pas !! Cmt tu fais pour mettre autant et partir ds toutes les directions, te souvenirs d'autant de trucs et….- snif j'aimerais pouvoir -…y mettre tant de passion ?? (mes messages sont toujours fades) :( Sinon pour ce qui est des initiatives de Sev… « judicieuses, audacieuses, délicieuses »….On ne saurait mieux décrire !! )

****

Paradise1 : Merci pour tes indications ^-^ Mais heu…j'ai vu bcp de « sama » dans le cas de Sevie, et c'était à chaque fois des auteurs différents….dédoublement physique ?? o_O (haaa, si seulement) :p

****

TiTeSeViE : voir Rogue sortir de sa douche, le rêve…yes mais une douche avec lui aussi ^-^ (enfin purement fantasmagorique, là, hein…parce que toi je ne sais pas mais moi pour ce qui est du corps de mannequin…oulala on en est loin !) mdr

****

Cassandre : Blocus ? Tu fais quoi comme études ? (bon et vu que ça date d'il y a un trois semaines…je suppose que tu as déjà fini les exams…ça s'est bien passé ??)

****

Sioban : Tu n'aimes pas les slash ? Pourtant ds Potter il ne reste que peu de choix…à part Macgonagall, Hermione et Ginny…ça devient dur de trouver du féminin ! lol

****

Origine : Héhé….conservons le mystère…et la serviette de Sev !! :p (rien que pour avoir le plaisir de lui arracher avec les dents !) Mais pour Harry maso…bof je trouve que Sevie était plus un sadique « mental » que physique...dommage, mais bon, il était peut-être pas dans un bon jour :)

****

Miya Black : Lol mais je n'ai fait que ça pendant les vacances : traduire et écrire…je te dis pas les devoirs à 11h du soir ! Et pour le retour du roi….GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! Ouf. Voilà. M'en fous moi j'ai le sosie de Merry qui habite pas loin (mais bon…sosie de loin avec le soleil ds la figure) loool

****

Clau : Vous en avez de bonnes, vous me criez tous dessus (moi pauvre pitite traductrice innocente) mais c'est Cybèle qui a choisi d'arrêter son chapitre là…c'est elle la sadique !! lol (cela dit cela ne m'empêche pas…)

****

Blood Countess : Aie encore un nouveau mot à ajouter au dictionnaire…Je connais entei, mais c'est un pokemon o_O Et ds les fics, ça veut dire quoi ? Au fait j'ai pensé à toi l'autre jour je ne sais pas si tu as le magazine Telepro, mais il parlait des serial killer et de la comtesse qui avait assassinée plein de filles pour ne pas vieillir ou quelque chose comme ça…enfin elle avait droit à tout un paragraphe ^-^

****

Vinea K. S. Malfoy : Ravie que ça te plaise ! :)

****

Lalouve : Ben quoi, ça aurait été mignon un pitit prout de Rogue, non ? Dumby lui dit souvent qu'il devrait se relâcher… loool

****

Miss Serpentard : Bien, on partage le même fantasme prof autoritaire/ gentille petite écolière à ce que je vois… ) Cela dit on a aussi le refus du mariage comme point commun…personnellement, je n'aime pas m'engager plus de deux semaines ni voir l'autre trop souvent – sans compter que le mariage ne change pas grand chose et c'est cher…et toi pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

****

Aurelia : Allons allons, il ne faut pas dire des choses comme ça…Severus et Harry ne mourrons pas, et ils auront plein de petits serpentard qui courront gaiement dans les donjons ! lol Mais j'avoue que le « je t'aime »…je l'ai longtemps attendu aussi !! lol (ds la fic hein, pas ds la vie…ou plutôt si, parce que généralement les je t'aime qui ne sont pas suivis par un long râle sont extrêmement rares !!) mdrrrr

****


	17. II Si je me souviens bien

****

Résumé : Harry et Rogue, toujours enfermés dans un donjon pendant les vacances, ont reçu un gâteau avec une lettre de Dumbledore leur ordonnant de revenir. Pourtant, lorsque Sevrus arrive à Poudlard, il apprend que ce n'est pas le directeur qui a envoyé la lettre Harry a disparu. 

****

Le garçon ne doit pas savoir : si je me souviens bien.

« Severus ? »

Une voix désincarnée me tire hors de mon sommeil…et bien, je ne dormais pas vraiment, en fait. Ou plus exactement, je me remémorais cette sensation lorsque j'étais en lui, le goût de sa bouche, l'expression d'extase sur son visage. Tout ce dont les rêves qui vous laissent humides sont faits.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la cheminée et je vois la tête de Dumbledore. Je me redresse avec culpabilité dans ma chaise. _La_ chaise.

« Nous l'avons trouvé. Il est vivant. »

Si j'en juge à son expression sinistre, « vivant » est tout ce qu'il pourrait bien être. Cependant, je me sens suffisamment soulagé pour devoir réprimer un flot d'émotions. Je me reprends et j'acquiesce rapidement. La boule dans ma gorge m'empêche de demander plus d'information.

« Il est à l'infirmerie. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler que vous ne devez être vu par personne. Je vous tiendrai informé de son état. »

Je serre les dents et hoche à nouveau la tête. Il disparaît et je me dis intérieurement que le simple fait de savoir que le gosse est en sécurité me rassure. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller le voir. Je suis sûr que l'on prend bien soin de lui. Il a probablement les ¾ de Poudlard à son chevet, s'occupant de lui. Il n'a certainement pas besoin que je soie là.

Je me verse un verre de brandy en essayant d'éloigner mes pensées de la cape d'Invisibilité que j'avais fourrée à l'intérieur de ma valise. Je ferai ce que l'on m'a ordonné de faire. Peu importe que Dumbledore ait déclaré que personne ne devait me voir. Je sais ce que cela signifie. Prétendre autre chose serait puéril. 

Il est _vivant_. J'assimile finalement cette donnée. Si j'ai cru aux dieux que j'ai priés toute la journée, je peux bien les remercier maintenant. Mon impression d'étouffement s'estompe et je cesse de trembler. Je commence à me demander dans quel état il peut être après avoir passé plusieurs heures en compagnie du Seigneur Noir. Je mets rapidement un terme à ce raisonnement. Il est vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte. 

A moins que ce ne soit encore un de ces « il est vivant, mais mieux vaudrait pour lui qu'il soit mort ». Mon esprit se dirige à nouveau vers la cape d'Invisibilité.

Oh, bordel. Durant les dernières 24 heures, j'ai enfreint tellement de règles qu'en outrepasser une de plus me semble vraiment insignifiant en comparaison. Sans danger, vraiment. Ce que le directeur ignore ne lui fera pas de mal. J'irais juste jeter un coup d'œil au gamin. Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

J'attrape ma valise et j'en extrait la cape avant de retourner près de l'âtre. Je prends un petit moment pour m'émerveiller de voir à quel point j'ai pu devenir ridicule, avant de transplaner via cheminée dans une salle de classe désertée près de l'infirmerie. Resserrant la cape autour de moi, je traverse le corridor, m'arrêtant près de la porte de l'hôpital, qui dieu merci 

est grande ouverte.

Mon ventre se contracte alors que j'entends un cri soudain. Le son de plusieurs paroles réconfortantes et douces résonnent dans l'air. Je me glisse subrepticement à travers la porte et je me retrouve dans le long dortoir, au fond duquel trois personnes sont penchées au-dessus d'un lit.

« Continuez de lui parler, je vais chercher quelque chose d'un peu plus fort » . Pomfresh décampe à toute vitesse, toujours avec son air suffisant. En m'avançant, je reconnais les deux personnes, qui ne sont autres que Black et Lupin. Je maudis silencieusement ma foutue chance. D'un côté, nous avons le loup-garou qui serait certainement capable de me détecter si je me rapproche de trop. Et de l'autre, il y a le chien. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ses sens soient aussi développés lorsqu'il n'est pas sous sa forme Animagus. 

« Harry », murmure Black. « Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé lui dire? » souffle-t-il.

Je change de position pour mieux voir le gosse. Il est assis, une couverture enroulée autour de lui, les yeux dans le vague. Visiblement catatonique. Je ralentis ma respiration et j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur, bien trop bruyants. 

Lupin tente sa chance. « Harry, c'est le professeur Lupin. Tu es à Poudlard à présent. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Il ne donne aucune signe de compréhension. Il fixe le vide droit devant lui, dans ma direction. Selon ce que je peux voir sur sa figure, il semble avoir été mordu. Rien de bien surprenant. Mais ses blessures n'ont pas encore été nettoyées. Il est extrêmement sale.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir avec un grincement et me retourne, pour voir Dumbledore traverser la pièce. Pendant un moment terrifiant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit. Je réprime un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi et continue sa route.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il a l'air…déséquilibré. » La voix de Black est vide et désespérée. Imbécile. Putain de parrain de merde. Le gosse s'est retrouvé en enfer et Black est déjà prêt à l'enfermer à Sainte-Mangouste juste parce qu'il est en état de choc. Si seulement ils voulaient bien juste foutre le camp…

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. » Dumbledore n'a pas l'air convaincu. Son incertitude me donne comme un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je me rappelle soudainement le cas des Longdubat. Un sorcier et une sorcière brillants, réduits à l'état de mollusques baveux enfermés dans une chambre. En insulte à leur mémoire, leur fils ne vaut pas plus que ça. 

« Pompom lui a donné un somnifère. Il a arrêté de trembler, mais…regardez-le, Albus. » Black fait un geste vers la statue humaine qu'est devenue Potter. Je m'approche tout doucement vers le lit pour avoir une meilleure vue mais je suis stoppé par le bruit des pas décidés de Pomfresh qui se dirige droit sur moi. Je fais un pas sur le côté afin de ne pas me faire marcher dessus. 

Elle s'arrête près du lit et lève un gobelet qui, je suppose, doit contenir un nouveau somnifère. « Harry, mon chéri, tu te sentiras mieux une fois que tu auras bu ça. » Elle tend le bras à contrecoeur pour lui soutenir la nuque mais il pousse un cri de douleur, se dérobant à son contact. Elle lance un regard exaspéré à Black et il hoche la tête. « Soyez prudent », murmure-t-elle. « Il n'a pas encore cicatrisé. »

Black prend une profonde inspiration avant de prendre le menton de Potter dans sa main et de le forcer à lever la tête. 

Potter se met à hurler indistinctement et essaie de s'échapper aux mains. La couverture glisse, révélant un torse qui est aussi sale que sa figure. A cette distance, avec cette lumière, je ne peux évaluer jusqu'à quel point il a été maltraité. Lupin tente de lui immobiliser les bras tandis que Black lui soutient la tête. La première potion semble l'avoir assommé suffisamment puisqu'il ne trouve pas la force de résister bien longtemps. Ses cris diminuent et ne deviennent plus que des sanglots pathétiques ses larmes laissent des traînées claires sur ses joues crasseuses. 

Je me détourne, incapable de supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'il est simplement en état de choc. Il guérira. Des flashs de scènes de torture auxquelles j'ai assisté me reviennent en tête. Auxquelles j'ai participé. En ce temps-là, les victimes n'avaient pas de nom, elles ne signifiaient rien. Rien de plus que des jouets destinés à satisfaire des pulsions sadiques. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à quelqu'un que le seigneur des Ténèbres déteste personnellement. Je suis reconnaissant à Voldemort d'être un enculé aussi présomptueux. S'il était aussi intelligent qu'il pense l'être, il aurait simplement tué le gosse au lieu de persister à vouloir prouver sa supériorité. 

Il ferait bien de regarder un film moldu. Il pourrait apprendre quelques trucs à propos de ce qui arrive aux méchants lorsqu'ils tiennent à tout prix à faire leur show. 

Un gémissement étouffé m'indique qu'ils ont réussi à lui mettre la potion dans la bouche. Il s'étrangle presque. J'entends Pomfresh caqueter : « Voilà. Tu te sentiras mieux très bientôt, Harry. » Après un autre moment, elle s'éloigne en traînant les pieds. 

Je me retourne face au lit. Il a roulé sur le côté à présent, recroquevillé en une position foetale, ses mains couvrant sa tête. Il lutte pour essayer de garder ses yeux ouverts. Il cille vers l'endroit où je me tiens debout et semble se focaliser sur moi. 

« Severus ? » fait-il d'une voix cassée.

Ma bouche se relâche totalement. Me première pensée est qu'il peut me voir ou qu'il a d'une manière ou d'une autre senti ma présence. Cette pensée est aussi vite éclipsée par la deuxième. Je me tiens debout dans une pièce remplie de gens qui n'aurait pas du entendre mon nom sur ses lèvres. Jamais. Une vague d'appréhension me traverse alors que je vois la mâchoire de Black se resserrer et que celui-ci se détourne du lit.

« Pour l'amour de – pourquoi diable demande-t-il - » gronde-t-il. S'il essaie de montrer qu'il sait se dominer, c'est raté. « Si ce connard - »

Dumbledore le coupe. « Severus n'a rien fait, si ce n'est aider ce garçon. Je lui fais pleinement confiance. Vous devriez également. »

La culpabilité. L'appréhension. Ah, quelle joie d'être ce que je suis. Je détourne les yeux du visage enragé de Black et regarde Potter, qui a finalement été vaincu par le somnifère. 

« Pompom viendra bientôt le guérir et le faire cicatriser. Minerva a préparé deux chambres pour vous. Sirius, vous avez l'air épuisé. Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de dormir un peu ? »

« Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. »

« Sirius, je comprends votre sentiment. Il va s'en sortir. Mais cela n'apportera rien de bien si vous vous évanouissez à son chevet. Je viendrais discuter avec vous une fois que j'aurais eu une meilleure idée de l'état de ses blessures. Je vous en prie. »

Lupin persuade Black de venir avec lui et je m'écarte de leur chemin tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers le couloir. Je suis sur le point de me faufiler jusqu'au lit quand Dumbledore se met à regarder dans ma direction avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

« Je crois que Harry a une mauvaise influence sur vous, Severus. »

Imbécile. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air con, hein ?

***********************

« Je suppose que j'aurais du savoir que vous pouviez voir à travers cette chose ridicule. »

Il soupire. « Oui, oui, mais ne faits pas attention à ça. Personne d'autre ne vous a remarqué, après tout. Vous pouvez l'enlever. J'avais l'intention de dire à Pompom que vous étiez revenu, de toute façon. »

« Il est vraiment mal en point ? » je demande, me préparant mentalement. A en juger par la réponse que me donnent ses yeux, j'imagine le pire. Le Doloris est bien sûr le préféré du Mage Noir, mais il le réserve normalement aux duels ou pour rappeler à ses fidèles l'étendue de son pouvoir. Etant donné ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Voldemort s'est battu en duel avec le gosse, je ne pense pas qu'il serait suffisamment bête pour réessayer. Et avec un peu d'imagination et une légère inclinaison vers le sadisme, le Doloris est un jeu d'enfant comparé à la torture que l'ont peut infliger à quelqu'un si l'on a assez de temps. Le gosse a été porté disparu pendant huit heures.

« Nous n'avons pas encore pu nous approcher suffisamment de lui pour l'examiner correctement. Il a du être stupefixé pour que nous puissions l'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Nous l'avons trouvé alors qu'il essayait d'entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid, apparemment dans le but de vous voir. »

« Le gosse était en plein délire, évidemment, » je réponds après m'être éclairci la gorge. Je me dis en moi-même que c'était tout naturel qui cherche à revenir près de moi. J'étais la dernière personne avec laquelle il ait été en contact avant sa journée en enfer. Sans mentionner que je suis son tranquillisant personnel. Je le _calme_. 

__

Je vous aime, Severus. Je me rétracte intérieurement et chasse de mon esprit la constatation que chaque personne qui ait jamais dit ça est soit mourante, soit déjà morte. 

Dumbledore acquiesce avant de dire : « En tout cas, Severus, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'expliquer à son parrain pourquoi Harry a prononcé le nom du professeur qu'il aime probablement le moins alors qu'il était en pleine crise. Sirius s'imagine déjà le pire, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte. Bien entendu, je lui expliquerai pourquoi tout cela devait rester confidentiel. Mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire d'autre. A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée, quant à ce que nous pourrions lui dire ? »

Les mots va te faire foutre me viennent immédiatement en tête. 

Cependant, je dois admettre que je ressens une certaine satisfaction à l'idée que Black apprenne tout ça. En fait, plus j'y pense, plus j'aime l'idée qu'il sache qu'en son absence, le fils de James s'est attaché à moi. Et sans le fait que je ne sois pas encore suicidaire, j'aurais vraiment adoré voir l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il aurait appris jusqu'à quel point, et avec quelle attention je me suis occupé du gosse. Les mots « va te faire foutre » sont remplacés par « douce revanche ». 

« Faites ce que vous devez faire, » je dis avant de tourner vers Pomfresh, qui arrive d'un pas fatigué. 

« Severus, quand êtes-vous entré ici ? »

Dumbledore m'évite de devoir mentir. « Severus a accepté de vous aider en cas de besoin. J'apprécierais énormément que vous ne faisiez part à personne de sa présence. »

Si elle trouve sa requête curieuse, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Elle hoche la tête et me fait un sourire bref. « Et bien, pour le moment, Severus, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien que vous puissiez faire. J'ai d'abord voulu lui donner la potion de Sommeil sans rêves, mais cela n'a pas eu d'effet. Je viens juste de lui donner un somnifère mélangé à un analgésique. Ca devrait le garder tranquille pendant au moins quelques jours. J'étais justement sur le point de le nettoyer un petit peu. Il n'a pas l'air de supporter qu'on le touche. Pauvre enfant. »

Je grimace en entendant cette appellation dénigrante. Il n'a pas besoin de pitié, il a besoin d'aide. Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le touche. Ceux qui sont passé entre les mains des Mangemorts ne l'oublient pas aussi facilement. Si Potter n'avait pas besoin de suivre une thérapie avant cela, c'est probablement le cas maintenant. Je commence à espérer que le cerveau de Potter arrivera à enfouir toute cette expérience très loin dans sa conscience. Ce qui signifierait qu'il reprendrait bien vite ses esprits. 

Mon inquiétude est interrompue par un cri enroué. Pomfresh bondit hors du lit et pose une main sur son cœur affolé. 

Son regard passe de moi à Albus. Potter se met à trembler et pleurniche à nouveau. Son visage se tord en une grimace de douleur.

« Je…comment - » Pomfresh bégaie avant de reprendre son calme. « Je ne comprends pas. Il a reçu assez de sédatifs pour assommer un troll de montagnes. Je l'ai à peine touché. » Ses sourcils se froncent et elle prend une profonde respiration avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois de le faire rouler sur le côté. A l'instant où ses doigts effleurent ses épaules il hurle et essaie de d'échapper à son contact. Il se cambre avec un hurlement d'agonie, comme s'il était en train de brûler vivant. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas simplement le contact humain qu'il essaie d'éviter. 

__

Si je me souviens bien, vous avez toujours adoré le citron.

Mon cœur fait un bond jusque dans ma gorge alors que ces mots me reviennent en tête. Je baisse les yeux vers les mains de Pomfresh qui torturent sans pitié le gosse avec de délicates caresses. Aussitôt que je suis capable de reprendre mon souffle je m'écrie : « Stop ! Ne le touchez pas. » Je sors ma baguette et murmure « Wingardium Leviosa ». C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Je maudis immédiatement de ma stupidité. 

« Severus ! Que - » crache Pomfresh alors que je fais léviter le gosse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa portée. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas lui répondre. Si je relâche ma concentration, le gamin tombera. Et s'il tombe, la douleur pourrait bien le tuer. Heureusement, Dumbledore a remarqué mon dilemme. Il lance un charme de lévitation permanente puis me fixe avec un regard qui signifie « expliquez-vous ». 

« Il a été empoisonné. Le gâteau - » Je m'interromps et mes yeux se détournent vers le visage désemparé de Pomfresh. 

Albus me regarde avec attention avant de se tourner vers Pomfresh et de dire, « Pompom, pourriez-vous nous excuser un moment ? »

Visiblement irritée, mais vaincue, elle sort rapidement de la pièce énervement. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, ricanant de l'ingéniosité du plan machiavélique de Voldemort. Il nous a renvoyé le gosse, qui était destiné à mourir à cause de notre gentillesse. Une partie de moi-même, un peu plus diabolique que les autres, admire son sens de l'ironie. Une autre me félicite de ne pas avoir partagé le gâteau du gosse cet après-midi. Mais la plus grande partie de mon esprit se demande comment diable je vais réussir à le sauver cette fois-ci. 

Une fois que nous sommes seuls, je lui explique ce que je crois être arrivé. Une potion inventée par Voldemort, qui se répand le long la colonne vertébrale, étendant peu à peu ses activités jusque dans le moindre petit nerf de la peau. Le résultat, c'est que le gamin est tout le contraire de pétrifié. Chaque nerf de son corps est devenu hyper sensible, au point qu'un simple frôlement provoque une douleur insupportable une fois que les effets de la potion sont à leur maximum. Cette potion en elle-même n'est pas mortelle. Mais le corps finit par se détruire lui-même sous le choc.

« Savez-vous préparer l'antidote ? » demande Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Je hausse un sourcil. Un antidote, en effet. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu à Voldemort l'idée d'en inventer un. » Je devrais savoir que je ne dois pas parler à cet homme de cette manière. Le regard foudroyant que me lance Dumbledore me fait avoir honte du mien. « Il n'y a pas d'antidote. La potion n'a été utilisée que très peu de fois. Ce n'était pas une méthode de torture très efficace. Elle prenait trop de temps à préparer et les ingrédients sont difficiles à trouver. » Sauf le citron. Ma petite touche personnelle à cette recette. J'ai toujours aimé l'idée de rendre la mort agréable. 

Je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore avoir l'air aussi vieux qu'en ce moment. Il regarde fixement le sort du monde des sorciers planer à un mètre au-dessus d'un lit d'hôpital, nu et luttant contre sa propre peau. « Que pouvons-nous faire, Severus ? »

Je secoue la tête, sans espoir. « Nous devons le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que la potion ait quitté son organisme. » Ca a l'air tellement simple. « Il a mangé le gâteau vers midi et il est 22 heures à présent. La potion prend normalement 12 heures pour atteindre son maximum. Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps ça va durer, Albus. Je n'ai jamais vu personne y survivre plus de 14 heures. Il doit être pétrifié, mais n'importe quel sort de Stupéfaction ne serait efficace que localement. Une anesthésie générale serait l'idéal. Mais avec ça et la quantité de racine de vandale et de belladone qu'il doit avoir dans le corps après deux potions de Sommeil, il y aurait une chance pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. » La lueur d'espoir qui brille dans les yeux du Directeur m'indique qu'il est disposé à risquer cette possibilité. En toute impartialité, c'est la seule que nous ayons. Je soupire. « Pompom n'a rien d'assez fort ici. Quelqu'un devra aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suppose que l'on ne se procurera pas ça légalement. »

Le Directeur acquiesce et me fait un demi-sourire. « Je vais y aller et je parlerai à Sirius et Remus. Dites à Pompom ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. »

Je hoche la tête. « Dites-leur de faire vite. Dans deux heures cette foutue âme pourrait bien essayer de s'extirper de là. »

Je me lève alors que Dumbledore s'éclipse de la pièce. Je peux enfin l'observer de plus près à présent. Suspendu dans les airs, il me fait penser à une marionnette. En réalité, il ne vaut pas tellement plus que ça. Entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, ce gosse a encore plus de ficelles qu'un fichu pantin. Peut-être qu'il serait bon de les lui couper. Il pourrait accueillir la mort comme une autre alternative à la vie de terreur et de démence qui l'attend s'il survit à cette nuit.

Je me prépare mentalement à une nouvelle vague d'angoisse. Le scénario de la vie de ce garçon est à ce point sans espoir qu'il en est presque comique. Si je sauve son âme maudite maintenant, j'aurais simplement repoussé le chapitre final. Et il n'y aura aucun « ils vécurent heureux » par après. Mais au moins, peut-être, il sera mort selon ses propres conditions, et pas comme ceci. A poil et disgracié, se balançant dangereusement dans les airs comme une sorte de jouet d'enfant. Il n'a pas de mort adéquate pour les héros.

Je me retiens de le toucher. De faire courir ma main le long de sa peau sale et violée. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa figure est agitée de tics dans son sommeil. S'il dort, en tout cas. Je suppose qu'il a plutôt basculé dans l'inconscience. La quantité de strychnine qui est dans ses vaisseaux est suffisante pour contrebalancer les sédatifs qu'il a reçus. Je soupire bruyamment et il gémit doucement lorsque mon souffle l'agresse. Faisant un pas un arrière, je lance un charme de Bouclier autour de lui afin de le protéger de...et bien, de l'air.

Je ne veux même pas essayer imaginer ce qui lui est arrivé. Plusieurs blessures et lacérations parcoururent sa peau, dont toute la perfection juvénile se fondait si bien dans la mienne, il y a de cela quelques heures. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas le seul à lui avoir pris son innocence aujourd'hui. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander à quel point ç'aurait été pire pour le gamin si je ne l'avais pas pris en premier. Quels que soient les regrets que j'ai pu avoir, ils s'estompent aussitôt, avec une étrange sensation triomphe envers Potter. Il m'a donné ce que tous ces autres salauds auraient été enchantés de lui prendre avec brutalité. Je ne peux qu'être content d'avoir accepté. 

J'examine de plus près cette dernière remarque. Je suis presque émerveillé par le fait que cette pensée m'aurait semblé totalement absurde hier encore. Le bon sens. Depuis quand est-ce que sauter mes élèves est devenu raisonnable ? 

C'est officiel. J'ai perdu la tête. J'essaie de foudroyer le gosse du regard en essayant de me convaincre que c'est lui le responsable, mais étant donné qu'il est en train de flotter dans une position pathétique au-dessus d'un lit, je ne réussis qu'à murmurer « stupide gamin », et ce sans la moindre petite trace d'amertume. Titubant légèrement, je pars à la recherche de Pomfresh, et peut-être de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort.

*****************************

Je suis emmitouflé une fois de plus dans cette maudite cape, assis par terre dans un coin comme un misérable cabot. Le cabot en question est assis sur le lit, observant inutilement le gosse dormir. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir reconnaissant envers Black, lequel a tout de même risquer de se faire prendre et enfermer à Azkaban pour aller voler l'analgésique qui a sauvé la vie du garçon. Bien sûr, éprouver autre chose qu'un dégoût intense relèverait du miracle. Et je ne crois pas aux miracles.

L'existence prolongée du gosse pourrait bien me faire reconsidérer ça. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que Voldemort n'a pas pu nous renvoyer délibérément le gamin. Il a aurait adoré le voir souffrir. La potion, j'en suis convaincu, m'était destinée. Si je l'avais ingurgitée, il n'y aurait eu personne pour m'empêcher de mourir. Personne n'aurait su. Mais Voldemort n'est pas assez fou pour croire que j'aurais mangé le gâteau.

Non. Le gosse a du s'échapper. Encore. Bien que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment. La potion avait déjà eu suffisamment d'effets pour qu'il ne puisse plus transplaner. Cette possibilité a du être évincée dès la troisième heure après l'ingestion. 

Mes pensées me ramènent à cette moldue rousse que Lucius avait ensorcelée puis amenée jusqu'en dehors des rues sûres de Londres, pour qu'elle soit notre premier sujet d'expérience. Aussi méprisable que cela me paraisse à présent, observer les effets de cette potion avaient été pour le moins follement amusant sur le moment. Je restais invisible, caché dans un coin, observant la fille qui sirotait son thé et gloussait comme une idiote alors que Lucius la draguait avec un certain talent. Je prenais note de ses réactions.

Ca avait commencé par des démangeaisons autour de la colonne vertébrale environ une heure après l'absorption. Plutôt commode pour Lucius, qui était ravi d'offrir une main secourable à la fille qui se tortillait avec gratitude. Après trois heures, le sujet d'expérience était presque en état d'euphorie. Elle cherchait à être touchée et en devenait presque une chatte en chaleur. Aussi loin que nous ayons expérimenté la potion, nous avons découvert que dans les cas où le sujet était terrifié, les effets n'en étaient que plus sinistres. Les corps des cobayes se retournaient contre eux-mêmes. Ils étaient torturés avec le plus grand plaisir. Potter a probablement du gémir et supplier pour avoir le moindre contact. Il aurait finit par mourir d'envie au point de délirer, mais en étant toujours suffisamment conscient pour se détester lui-même à cause de ça. 

Je repousse un vague d'amertume en me rappelant à quel point j'ai apprécié cette étape particulière de l'expérimentation. La fille criait comme une hystérique, hurlant des insultes et autres insanités, tout en priant Lucius de oui, mon dieu s'il vous plaît de bien vouloir la toucher. La victime devenait masochiste contre son propre gré, à un tel point que la limite entre le plaisir et la douleur s'effaçait et que le moindre contact était une pure extase. C'était phénoménal de voir une personne partagée à ce point entre la répulsion et l'allégresse.

Le plaisir se transformait bien trop vite en douleur. D'abord, le contact avec la peau devenait incroyablement irritant. Je me souviens avoir vu la fille sauter d'un pied à l'autre, implorant pour qu'on la libère de cet enfer. Après ça, l'irritation s'élevait jusqu'à l'agonie. C'est à ce niveau-là que Potter aura été découvert. Heureusement pour lui. C'est également le stade où la véritable torture commence.

Ce sont les cris qui me troublèrent réellement. Les hurlements aigus m'écorchaient les nerfs et me rendaient malade au point qu'écouter la fille me donnait envie de vomir. Non, la torture n'a jamais été mon fort. Ou du moins la torture physique. J'étais plutôt attiré par ce qui touchait au mental – un domaine dans lequel j'ai réussi avec succès en empruntant des voies plus pratiques, comme l'enseignement. 

Les gazouillis incessants des oiseaux me sortent de ma réflexion sur un passé que j'avais réussi jusque-là à tenir suffisamment éloigné. Le matin est là et le gosse est toujours vivant. Bien que son état reste toujours à vérifier, je sens la petite graine d'espoir auquel je m'accrochais grandir en flèche. Je ne peux pas être sûr que la potion soit toujours dans son système, mais je suspecte que le pire est bel et bien passé. Le risque de mélanger des somnifères avec de l'éther me semble insignifiant à présent. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le garçon qui a survécu est toujours en vie.

**********************

Un Potter sous surveillance ne bouge jamais.

Après plus ou moins quatre jours à jouer au vigile aux côtés du gamin, je n'ai plus que trois pensées en têtes : un lit, un bain et un verre. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre-là. Si je dois encore entendre un seul soupir exaspéré du parrain du gosse, cet homme va se retrouver étranglé par une véritable force invisible. Je suis en train de me demander comment je pourrais bien me lever et me faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la porte fermée sans me faire remarquer par lui, lorsque Dumbledore entre. Ses yeux clignent dans ma direction en signe de reconnaissance puis il se tourne vers Black. Il lui tend ce qui doit être un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

Je profite de la distraction momentanée de Black et je me mets debout. Je remarque son expression stupéfaite alors qu'il lit la première page.

« Le fils de pute », murmure-t-il. « C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. J'aurais préféré le tuer moi-même. »

Dumbledore aperçoit mon regard interrogateur et hoche la tête. « Oui. Je trouve cela intéressant que Peter semble avoir été tué la nuit où Harry s'est échappé », dit-il. 

Black lève les yeux vers Dumbledore avec horreur. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas que c'est Harry qui l'a tué ? »

Mon ventre se tord tandis que j'analyse cette possibilité. Je ne pense pas que Potter soit assez puissant pour tuer qui que ce soit par magie. Mais il m'a déjà surpris pas mal de fois. Je baisse les yeux vers le garçon endormi en espérant pour son salut que ce n'est pas vrai. Il aura déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir en plus un meurtre sur la conscience.

« Non, » répond dumbledore. « Non. Je me souvenais juste de la nuit où vous êtes revenu à Poudlard pour essayer de retrouver Peter. »

Je grimace. Oui, la nuit où la chance de recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin m'a filé entre les doigts – ce qui j'en suis toujours convaincu est la faute de Potter. La nuit où j'ai été attaqué par mes propres étudiants. La nuit où Potter m'a traité de pathétique parce que j'essayais de sauver sa peau. La nuit où j'ai fait preuve d'une remarquable retenue en ne tuant pas Black dès que je l'ai vu, ce qui n'a fait que lui permettre de s'échapper, me faisant à nouveau passer pour un imbécile. Autrement dit une des pires nuits de toute ma misérable existence. Je me retiens de ne pas grogner.

Dumbledore continue. « Harry a sauvé la vie de Peter cette nuit. Je me demande si Peter n'a pas été tué pour avoir payé sa dette envers lui. »

La figure de Black se détend lorsqu'il entend cela. Ses sourcils se froncent avec incertitude après un moment et il secoue la tête. « Il a tué James et lily. Pourquoi aurait-il sauvé leurs fils ? Cet homme est un trouillard. »

En un instant je me rends compte que pendant 15 ans, j'en ai toujours voulu à Black d'être le responsable de la mort de James. Même l'année dernière, alors que je savais logiquement que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je l'ai haï. Maintenant que l'existence de Peter semble avoir été prouvée, je dois faire face au fait que Black n'a jamais trahi James. Je me sens soudainement très nauséeux. Je m'appuie contre le coin, détestant Black encore plus que jamais pour avoir réellement mérité la confiance de James.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, Sirius. Mais tout le monde est capable de se racheter. » Je pense voir les yeux de Dumbledore cligner dans ma direction. Je le foudroie du regard à travers ma cape.

« Est-ce que Remus a vu ça ? » demande Black. « Pouvez-vous rester avec lui ? Je suis de retour dans une minute. »

« Bien sûr. »

Black se lève et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Potter, sort de la pièce. J'abandonne mon coin. Dumbledore sourit avec douceur. 

« Cet homme a encore essayé de me tuer », je grogne.

Je vois les coins de sa bouche tressaillir avec un amusement réprimé et il prend une profonde inspiration comme s'il allait se lancer dans un de ses longs discours endormants sur les mérites qu'il y a à pardonner. Il est coupé par un faible gémissement provenant du lit entre nous.

« Harry ? » Dumbledore s'approche du lit.

Sa figure se tord en une grimace et il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Un autre gémissement sort de sa gorge et je suis terrifié en songeant que la potion est peut-être encore dans son organisme. Ses yeux clignotent et s'ouvrent doucement avant de se refermer à nouveau. Il gémit un peu plus fort, les dents serrées.

« Harry ? » essaie à nouveau Dumbledore. Le gosse ne répond pas. Son visage exprime l'agonie. Mon cœur s'arrête. Ca n'a pas marché.

« Harry, avez-vous mal ? » je demande, forçant ma voix à rester calme.

Son visage se fige momentanément, sa respiration faible.

« Je suis désolé », murmure-t-il. « S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas ici. »

******************

Je suis még-giga-désolé pour les reviews mais là je suis en retard je viens de corriger deux trois trucs en vitesse et j'ai un resto en amoureux dans une demi-heure…(c'est-à-dire 5 copines !) lol

Bisous tt le monde et...bonnes vacances ^-^


	18. II La guérison

****

Résumé : Harry a été capturé par Voldemort mais a réussi à s'échapper. Il est à présent à l'infirmerie, souffrant d'atroces douleurs.

(pleurez voilà déjà le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie !) é_è Par contre, la troisième et dernière partie (normal pour une trilogie) compte 20 chapitres….donc on est même pas encore à la moitié…ce qui signifie qu'il me faudra plus d'un an et demi pour traduire cette fic en entier o_O

Je suis réellement désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai du passer mon oral il y a quelques jours pour le travail de rétho et croyez-moi ces dernières semaines n'ont été que dur labeur et point d'écriture…. é_è

****

Si vous êtes prêt : le garçon ne doit pas savoir.

13ème chapitre : La guérison. 

__

La potion glisse le long de mon œsophage, m'enflamme l'estomac et se répand dans mon corps. Je cesse de trembler. Je ne peux pas bouger. Les draps, la couverture enroulée autour de moi me brûlent la peau. Si je bouge…ne serait-ce que respirer…je mourrai. Une silhouette à la fois sombre et transparente flotte jusqu'ici et s'arrête devant moi. Elle me regarde, m'attendant. Et puis des mains. Elles me touchent partout, me blessent, me coupent. Je crie et même crier me fait souffrir. Je veux mourir. Il observe. De l'acide me brûle la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre liquide s'insère dans mon estomac. Des voix hurlent dans mes oreilles. Je roule sur le côté. La douleur. Peux plus bouger. Peux plus respirer. J'ouvre les yeux.

C'est lui. Transparent. Sombre. Une ombre. La Mort.

« Severus ? »

Je me réveille en sursaut et je cherche instinctivement le son de sa respiration. Je suis légèrement surpris de me trouver dans un lit. Ensuite, je me souviens être venu jusqu'à lui lorsque ma cicatrice me faisait mal. Mais…je me suis déjà réveillé depuis lors, non ?

Oui. Je me rappelle l'avoir regardé dormir. L'écoutant respirer. En essayant de m'empêcher de le toucher. Repoussant des cheveux de sa figure. Le rictus habituel de sa bouche avait disparu et celle-ci s'étirait en deux fines lignes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et détendus. Doucement. Je voulais l'embrasser…

Oh bon dieu. Je l'ai embrassé. Et j'ai couché avec lui. Avec Rogue. 

Tous ces souvenirs brusques me prennent par surprise et je me demande si cela s'est vraiment passé. Je me souviens de la salle de bains. Rogue, trempé et enroulé dans une serviette. Et il m'a embrassé. Je l'avais embrassé, mais il y avait répondu. Sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains partout sur mon corps. Ses mains sur mon corps.

Voldemort.

Un froid intense me glace. Le gâteau. Le Portoloin. L'atterrissage dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas le donjon. C'était un autre donjon – ou une cellule ? J'ai atterri et essayé d'ouvrir ma valise pour prendre ma baguette afin d'allumer les torches. Puis des voix. J'ai su immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas trouver ma baguette. Et c'était trop tard. 

J'ai soudainement peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir où je suis. Je me rappelle de la douleur. Je me rappelle – oh mon dieu – de ces mains qui me touchaient, me coupaient, me griffaient. Et je le voulais. Il y avait quelque chose dans le gâteau. J'ai été empoisonné. Voldemort me regardait en rigolant tandis que je me tordais au sol avec désespoir. 

Mais je m'en sui sorti, non ? J'ai l'impression de me rappeler mon retour à Poudlard. Et la douleur. Queudver avait ensorcelé ma valise. Celle-ci m'a ramené à Poudlard. Des mains. Qui me tuaient. Et…il est mort.

Son fantôme me regardait. Je me souviens qu'il me fixait des yeux. Il était là. Il est mort. Ils ont du attendre qu'il transplane. Attendre pour le tuer. Est-ce qu'il est toujours ici ? Oh dieu. Je crois entendre sa voix et je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je m'entends gémir et quelqu'un dit mon nom. Ca ressemble à Dumbledore. Je réussis finalement à ouvrir les yeux et je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il est toujours là, à m'observer. Son fantôme. Je peux voir l'image floue de Dumbledore et sa longue barbe blanche, mais Rogue n'est pas là. Je referme mes yeux. S'il n'est pas là, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller.

Je respire profondément en essayant de me rendormir. Ma gorge se resserre comme pour crier et je tente de l'en empêcher. Je résiste mais un hurlement enragé s'échappe. Ils l'ont tué. Dumbledore dit mon nom et je ne veux pas de lui ici. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je veux être avec lui. Mort. 

« Harry, avez-vous mal? »

Sa voix. Rogue. Mon ventre se contracte et je lutte pour retrouver mon souffle. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Peur qu'il ne soit pas là. Peut qu'il y soit encore. Transparent. Fantomatique. Mort. Je couvre mon visage de mes mains. Je veux lui parler. Je veux dire quelque chose. Mais je ne veux pas que Dumbledore écoute. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache.

« Je suis désolé », je murmure. En espérant qu'il l'entendra. Mais que Dumbledore ne l'entendra pas. « S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas ici. »

*******************

« Harry, tu es à Poudlard, maintenant. »

Dumbledore s'adresse à lui comme à un gamin de deux ans. Le garçon ne montre aucun signe de compréhension. Il continue de marmonner entre ses mains, mais je ne peux plus entendre ce qu'il dit. Je lève un œil vers le directeur, dont les sourcils se froncent avec inquiétude. La gosse n'a pas mal, je réalise. Il est fou_. Mieux vaudrait qu'il soit mort._

Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre le coin. J'ai été un imbécile de croire qu'il aurait pu se sortir de cette situation sans être traumatisé, juste un peu secoué à la rigueur. Contre toute logique, bien sûr. Des sorciers plus puissants sont passés par bien moins et se sont vus offerts de longues vacances à Sainte-Mangouste. Comme la plupart des ces idiots de la communauté magique, j'en étais venu à penser que Harry Potter était invincible. Je suis maintenant confronté à la réalisation que notre super-héros est un humain après tout.

« Qui est mort, Harry ? » demande Dumbledore, et j'ouvre les yeux. Le vieil homme est penché au-dessus du gamin. Potter secoue violemment sa tête puis roule sur le côté, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mon ventre se tord. Alors, il a bel et bien tué Pettigrew. 

Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir soulagé de voir qu'il a la présence d'esprit d'en éprouver des remords. Je me retrouve partagé entre la pitié muette et une vague admiration. Il faut être un sorcier puissant pour lancer le sortilège de Mort. Bien sûr, la plupart des sorciers ne seraient pas assez fous pour essayer. En plus d'Azkaban, l'obscurité dans laquelle plonge la personne qui l'a utilisé est atroce. Même les Mangemorts ne se servent de ce sort qu'en dernier lieu. Il y a tant d'autres manières de tuer qui ont de biens meilleurs côtés. 

Cela dit, si c'est bien la raison pour laquelle le gamin est à ce point bouleversé, j'espère qu'il parviendra quand même à surmonter ça. Il semblait seulement avoir retrouvé une certaine stabilité auparavant, et je me demande s'il aura la force nécessaire pour le faire à nouveau. Je me rends compte que nous pourrions tout aussi bien attaquer directement Voldemort et tuer ce foutu salopard. Je le ferais moi-même. Et je libérerais le gosse. 

Je suis soudainement assailli par le besoin urgent de retrouver la froide tranquillité de mon donjon.

Pomfresh se précipite et fixe le directeur d'un air désapprobateur. « Que s'est-t-il passé, Albus ? » Elle jette un regard au garçon qui est en train de sangloter dans son oreiller. Elle le réconforte en le caressant, soufflant doucement pour qu'il s'apaise. « Harry, mon chéri, prends ça. Ca va t'aider. » Elle lui tend une potion tranquillisante.

Je ravale un grognement de dédain. Combien vont-ils le laisser sous sédatifs au lieu de lui laisser affronter la réalité ? Repousser l'inévitable ne le rendra pas plus facile à vivre. Le gosse accepte la solution à ses problèmes que lui propose Pomfresh puis roule sur le côté pour me faire face. Ses yeux rouges et humides sont luisants. Il pleurniche. Je le vois baisser les paupières et les garder serrées, sa figure tordue en une grimace. Je suppose qu'il essaie de se faire sortir du crâne l'image de Pettigrew mort. Il prend une profonde respiration et son visage se détend.

« Pompom, pouvez-vous rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que Sirius revienne ? »

« Bien sûr », dit-elle.

Le vieil homme tourne vers moi ses yeux fatigués et je comprends que je suis censé le suivre. J'abandonne mon coin et jette un dernier regard au gosse qui est retombé dans un sommeil narcotique. Je ressens une pointe d'appréhension. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui. J'attendrai que ses gardiens réalisent enfin qu'il faudra bien qu'il se réveille un jour.

************  
Je sors de l'âtre, enlevant cette foutue cape, et je m'assieds dans _la_ chaise, faisant apparaître une bouteille de brandy. J'en tends un verre à Dumbledore tandis qu'il s'extirpe à son tour de la cheminée. Il refuse. Ca m'en fera plus. Je prends une longue goulée de mon propre verre. 

« Il y aura une réunion ici dans deux jours, Severus. Nous devrons revoir la sécurité du château. J'aurais besoin de faire sortir le garçon de l'infirmerie avant cela. Personne ne doit le voir. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'il reste ici. Je pense que ça pourrait lui faire du bien d'être dans un endroit où il se sent bien. »

J'acquiesce et me sens presque reconnaissant envers le directeur de me faire encore suffisamment confiance pour laisser son bien le plus cher sous ma protection. J'ai presque réussi à faire tuer le gosse la dernière fois sans mentionner le fait que je l'ai baisé – mais le vieil homme n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Je devrai sécuriser vos quartiers. Une fois qu'il sera à l'intérieur, vos appartements seront protégés. Si quelqu'un vient chercher après l'un d'entre vous, il ne verra qu'une pièce vide qui est le reflet de votre propre salon. Vous serez tous deux indétectables. Cependant, vous serez également obligés de rester à l'intérieur, du moins tant que je ne suis pas sûr que la sécurité du château est suffisante. Vous désirez peut-être me donner une liste avec ce dont vous pensez avoir besoin jusqu'au début du trimestre. »

L'alcool me vient directement à l'esprit. Beaucoup d'alcool. Je hoche à nouveau la tête en essayant de réprimer une colère croissante. Le gosse se retrouve prisonnier une fois de plus. Tout comme moi.

Il continue. « Vous devriez également lancer des sorts de protection sur vous-même. Je vais me débrouiller pour arranger un système de communication au cas où nous aurions besoin l'un de l'autre. Je pense qu'il serait sage de ne rien en dire au garçon. Sur quoi que ce soit. Moins il en saura, moins Voldemort aura de chances de découvrir quelque chose. »

« Vous soupçonnez Voldemort de nous avoir retrouvés grâce à ses rêves, c'est cela ? » 

Ses yeux m'évitent et je le vois chercher une réponse qui convienne sans en dire trop. « Je pense qu'à cause de son lien avec ce garçon, il est capable de détecter l'endroit où se trouve Harry et bien d'autres choses encore. Apparemment, cacher Harry est impossible si Voldemort continue à travailler avec les Détraqueurs. Mais laisser planer des doutes quant au lieu où il se trouve peut aider à le garder en sécurité. Il y a des tas de choses que j'ignore à propos du lien qui les unit. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Néanmoins, je suis certain que Voldemort n'osera jamais s'en prendre au garçon à Poudlard tant que je serais là. Les dispositifs de sécurité que j'ai placés nous assurent que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des espions ici, ils seront incapables de lui dire où est exactement Harry. »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer, Albus ? » La question s'échappe elle-même de ma bouche, poussée par une vague de fureur réprimée quant à la jeunesse gâchée de ce gamin. 

Il hausse les sourcils. Ses yeux cherchent les miens. Je détourne le regard. « Vous êtes préoccupé par le fait qu'il pourrait mourir. »

Je grogne. « Ce qui me préoccupe, Albus, c'est que pendant que nous nous cassons le cul pour essayer de le garder en vie, nous l'empêchons de vivre. S'il doit être enfermé durant toute la durée de son existence sur terre, nous pourrions tout aussi bien laisser ce garçon mourir là où il est. Et pour ne pas lui faciliter les choses, nous lui donnons la possibilité de vivre uniquement pour qu'il se retrouve après avec la charge d'éliminer le plus puissant sorcier actuel. Et quelle sera sa récompense en cas de succès ? Il mourra quand même. Brillant. » 

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Severus. C'est injuste. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Albus, injuste est un euphémisme. »

« C'est sa destinée, Sverus. » 

Je ricane. En effet. « Selon qui, albus? Peut-être que sa destinée serait différente s'il avait le droit d'en décider lui-même. » 

Mes insinuations le blessent. Je regrette immédiatement de lui en avoir fait part. Il soupire. « Savez-vous pourquoi Voldemort a choisi le fils de James Potter pour son expérience ? »

N'étant d'une nature à avouer mon ignorance aussi facilement, je hausse un sourcil et attends qu'il me le dise.

« Lord Voldemort est le dernier héritier vivant de Salazar Serpentard. »

Oui. On en a parlé lors de la deuxième année de Potter. Une jolie petite histoire à propos d'un gamin appelé Jedusor. Encore une autre situation quasi mortelle dans laquelle Potter a réussi à se fourrer et, miraculeusement, à s'échapper. Et avec James de parti, Harry est bien sûr le dernier héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait le lien plutôt.

« En choisissant Potter, Voldemort s'est assuré que la lignée des Gryffondor s'éteindrait », je dis d'un ton morne. Bien sûr, le gosse étant homo, elle se serait éteinte de toute façon. Ca me donne presque envie de rire. Au lieu de ça je ricane. 

« Exactement. »

« En gros, ce que vous me dites c'est que ce gosse est supposé combattre l'héritier de Serpentard parce qu'il est lui-même l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Vraiment. Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas au-dessus de ces querelles de maisons ? »

Il hausse un sourcil. Je maudis silencieusement mon hypocrisie et je le foudroie du regard. Je ne me dégonflerai pas. C'est absurde. Mais aussi absurde que cela soit, je me rends compte également que Voldemort a déjà commencé la bataille.

« Il y a cependant eu un retournement de situation plutôt d'intéressant. Vous voyez, lorsque le sortilège de Mort a ricoché, certains pouvoirs de Voldemort, à savoir ceux hérités de Serpentard, ont été transférés au garçon. Magiquement parlant, Harry est à la fois l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Voldemort s'en est aperçu, et a réagi en conséquences. Le sang du garçon coule dans ses veines. Ils sont égaux, en essence. »

Egaux. J'aurais pu rire si cela ne venait pas juste de sortir de la bouche du magicien le plus vénéré de toute l'Angleterre. Cet homme est vraiment fou. « Albus, je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi un gamin de 16 ans qui n'est même pas un sorcier compétent peut être considéré comme égal au plus puissant Seigneur Noir de ces cents dernières années. Oh, et n'oublions pas le petit détail de l'immortalité de Voldemort qui ferait plutôt pencher l'échelle en sa faveur. »

Son regard s'assombrit. Je me renfrogne et je bois mon brandy, que j'avais laissé de côté. 

« Pour ce qui est de la jeunesse de Harry, vous avez raison. Mais il aura dix-sept ans l'année prochaine, et il sera en âge. Maintenant, si oui ou non l'immortalité de Voldemort le rend plus fort, Severus, c'est une question de point de vue. Je dirais que la capacité du garçon à aimer fait probablement de lui le plus puissant des deux. »

J'aurais presque envie d'éclater de rire. L'amour, en effet. L'amour n'aurait certainement pas empêché le gosse de mourir la nuit dernière.

__

Question de point de vue. Oh, putain de merde. 

Mon expression dégoûtée semble amuser le vieux fou. Mais la lueur amusée dans ses yeux disparaît aussitôt, remplacée par une fatigue qui est devenue bien trop fréquente ces jours-ci. Pendant un instant terrifiant, je me demande combien de temps encore le vieil homme sera capable de résister avant d'être obligé de renoncer. Une seule guerre de l'ombre dans une existence, c'est bien assez. Cet homme en est déjà à sa troisième. Je cesse de penser à tout cela, incapable d'imaginer le monde sans lui. Je n'ai même pas la volonté d'essayer. Après tout, s'il n'était pas là, il n'y aurait personne à qui je pourrais vouer ma gratitude éternelle. 

Il se lève avec un soupir. « Je vais tout de suite commencer à placer les sécurités sur vos quartiers. J'espère pouvoir amener le garçon jusqu'ici dès demain. Essayez de dormir un peu, Severus. Vous avez une mine affreuse. »

Je songe à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'a pas l'air mieux, mais je peux voir qu'il s'attend à cette réplique. Je ne dis rien il disparaît par la cheminée. Je me sers un autre verre de brandy, surmontant une irrésistible envie de boire directement au goulot. Je vais être enfermé dans mes appartements pour tout le reste de l'été avec un Potter traumatisé. 

Mon esprit me ramène à Potter et à notre dernière conversation. Elle me donne l'impression de s'être déroulée durant une autre existence. Je m'aperçois qu'à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de me débarrasser du gosse, il a réussi à revenir dans ma vie. Si le gosse n'avait pas été la victime de tortures diverses qui, j'en suis sûr, incluent la tournante* toujours bien sympathique, je pourrais commencer à me demander ce qui va se passer lorsque nous serons tous deux enfermés. Vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il ne se laissera probablement plus jamais toucher. Une fois de plus je suis fier de l'avoir baisé en premier. Au moins, il aura su ce que ça pouvait être avant de devenir la victime de psychopathes avides de pouvoir contrôlés par leurs pulsions dominatrices. 

Je ferme les yeux et tente de cesser de penser à cela. Je porte mon verre jusqu'à mes lèvres, mais je me sens soudainement trop nauséeux pour boire. Un bain. Puis le lit. Je ne me préoccuperai pas de savoir si oui ou non il ira mieux. Je ne m'interrogerai pas sur l'enfer par lequel il a bien pu passé et s'il s'en remettra jamais. Je me sortirai le gosse de l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je puisse pénétrer le sien et en faire ressortir tout ça.

Je préfère ne pas me demander ce qui se passera si j'échoue. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. 

__

* Un viol de groupe.

***************  


Je cligne des yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette sombre assise dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, une tête aux cheveux noirs calée entre ses mains.

« Professeur ? »

La tête se lève. « Non. C'est moi…Sirius. »

Ok. Rogue est mort, je me rappelle brusquement. Et je ne le suis pas. Sirius rapproche sa chaise du lit. Je peux voir un sourire forcé sur sa figure. Il attrape ma main et la serre. Je me focalise sur ce contact en essayant de retenir mon envie de commencer à pleurer à nouveau. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir confondu mon parrain avec son pire ennemi. Ce malentendu aurait pu être amusant…mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rogue est mort. Et je suis une fois de plus le garçon qui a survécu. 

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande-t-il.

Sans espoir. Nauséeux. Seul. « Assoiffé ». 

Il me sert un verre d'eau de la cruche qui se trouve sur la table de nuit. Ma gorge refuse d'avaler. Je recrache l'eau dans la tasse. « On est quel jour ? » je fais avec une voix cassée. 

« Mardi matin. Ca fait presque 5 jours que tu es ici. » Je hoche la tête. Ce expliquerait pourquoi mon corps est aussi ankylosé. « Dumbledore a dit que hier tu t'étais réveillé quelques minutes. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. J'étais juste parti pour une minute. Besoin naturel. » Il rigole doucement et je tente un sourire. Cela ressemble plus à une grimace. Je cesse aussitôt. 

« Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé le corps ? » je murmure avant d'essayer de boire à nouveau pour camoufler une nouvelle vague d'émotions. Je réussis à ingurgiter un peu d'eau avant de lever les yeux vers Sirius, qui a l'air perplexe. Il prend ensuite une expression affligée et j'inspire profondément, me préparant à sa réponse. 

« Oui….Mais, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu penses à tout ça…d'accord ? Tu dois juste….prendre en peux de repos et te remettre de tout ça…Ecoute, il l'avait mérité. Quoi qu'il se soit passé. »

Le poids que j'avais dans la poitrine depuis mon réveil se liquéfie et se met à bouillonner dans ma gorge. « Comment… » Je commence à trembler. Peu importe à quel point il pouvait bien détester Rogue, personne ne mérite de mourir. Pas comme ça. « Comment peux-tu dire ça? Comment peux-tu même penser--» Les larmes coulent déjà avant même que j'ai pu cligner des yeux pour les chasser. J'ai envie de le frapper. Sirius. Mon parrain. Je crispe mes poings et retombe dans le lit. 

« Je-je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais pas du --» 

« Va t'en. » Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, car si je me permets de parler plus fort j'ai peur de commencer à lui crier dessus. 

« Harry --» 

Je me détourne et cache ma tête dans le coussin. J'ai soudainement envie de lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé entre moi et son ennemi d'enfance. Je veux lui dire que c'était Rogue qui était là pour moi, quant lui n'y était pas. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point j'ai aimé l'homme qu'il haïssait. Je veux le blesser. « Dégage. S'il te plait. »

Je l'entends se lever et quitter la pièce. Dès que j'entends le cliquetis de la porte, je hurle dans l'oreiller, libérant la moindre petite once d'énergie qui me restait dans le corps. Je pleure à nouveau. Je n'ai même pas la force de m'en soucier. Je ne veux rien faire d'autre. Il est mort. Comme mes parents. Comme Hagrid. Comme Cadric. Combien d'autres encore mourront à cause de moi?

Les mots de Voldemort me reviennent :

__

Harry Potter. Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir aidé à retrouver l'un de mes amis Serpentard plutôt fuyant. J'avais eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Cela aurait vraiment été une perte très regrettable. Heureusement pour moi, Severus compte autant pour toi que pour moi. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Harry. Tu reverras bientôt ton amour. J'ose même dire que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.

Voldemort savait. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu savoir. Mon rêve. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou une vision. Il m'a trouvé. Il a trouvé Rogue…Severus. Son nom est Severus. Ils l'ont tué. Et j'ai survécu. Une fois de plus.

Je n'arrive plus à crier. J'ai l'impression que mon corps s'est figé dans une attitude de faible sanglotement. Ma poitrine me semble creuse et j'ai besoin de respirer profondément pour repousser cette sensation de suffocation. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui se passera une fois que je serais sorti. Ou comment la vie va être maintenant sans lui.

Je roule sur le côté, essuyant ma figure avec les draps. Je commence à me demander où il est. Je me rends compte que son fantôme n'était pas comme ceux de Poudlard. Il n'était pas pâle, mais sombre et obscur. Je ne veux même à penser à ce que cela peut signifier. Je préfère me demander s'il reviendra. J'espère qu'il le fera, même si ce n'est que pour un moment. Un grognement de dédain m'échappe lorsque je m'aperçois que j'ai envie d'être hanté par mon professeur de potions. Je commence à l'imaginer me suivre partout durant mes cours. Se moquant de tout le monde. Je pense qu'il pourrait bien être encore plus effrayant que le Baron Sanglant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait toujours enseigner. Comme Binns. 

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me raidis. « Harry ? » Dumbledore.

Je roule sur le dos et ouvre mes yeux. Il verrouille la porte avec un sortilège et je m'assis, curieux de savoir pourquoi. Il marche vers moi – une tache mauve et blanche qui s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de mieux le distinguer et je m'interroge vaguement sur les oculistes du monde sorcier. Il ne me regarde pas. Il regarde à côté de moi. Je me tourne pour voir ce qu'il fixe ainsi.

« Severus », dit-il, et mon ventre se tord. Je fixe des yeux l'endroit qu'il regardait, m'attendant presque à voir se matérialiser un nuage noir qui me foudroierait du regard. « Je vous en prie. »

Je peux entendre un profond soupir venir du coin. Les fantômes ne soupirent pas, hein ? Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je l'observe alors qu'il ôte ma cape d'invisibilité. Ma gorge se contracte et je suis assailli par tant d'émotions contradictoires que ma tête se met à tourbillonner.

Confusion. Soulagement. Joie. Humiliation. Amour. Il est vivant.

C'est bien trop d'un seul coup, et je me remets à pleurer à nouveau – comme cette parfaite petite mauviette que je suis devenue. 

**********************  
Pétrifié, j'observe Black sortir rapidement de la pièce. Je ressentirais presque de la sympathie pour ce bâtard. Cette sensation est aussi vague que ma colère envers le gosse pour avoir été aussi peu reconnaissant au point d'envoyer valser l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Bien sûr, Black était inconscient de parler aussi légèrement de la mort de Pettigrew. Mais ce sale petit ver de terre a tout de même tué les parents du gosse. Potter devrait se souvenir de ça. 

Dès que la porte se referme, il se met à crier dans son oreiller, donnant des coups sur le lit. Les cris diminuent pour n'être plus que des sanglots. Je suis à la fois ecoeuré et fasciné d'être le témoin d'un intense moment d'émotion aussi intime. Pur et sans entraves. Terrifiant. 

Je devrais avoir honte d'aimer à ce point être caché et me contenter d'observer. Je pense que je pourrais facilement passer le reste de mes jours sous cette misérable chose, et ne plus jamais être vu. Je me rends compte que ça réjouirait bien trop de personnes. Etant donné que rendre les autres heureux n'est pas une de mes habitudes, je chasse aussitôt cette pensée. Si le gamin s'en remet un jour, je devrais lui rendre. Une cape d'Invisibilité est un objet dangereux pour un ermite. Sans parler des voyeurs.

Après quelques instants, ses pleurs diminuent et je songe presque qu'il se force lui-même à dormir nouveau. Il se retourne, face à moi, et essuie son visage gonflé et tordu par la douleur. Ses yeux verts sont encore plus spectaculaires de par leur rougeur. Je suis partagé entre l'envie d'aller le réconforter au risque d'être vu, et celle de m'enfuir et retrouver la sécurité de mes donjons. Je ne fais aucun des deux. Je me lève, obnubilé par sa figure larmoyante. Il grogne et un sourire ironique flotte sur ses lèvres. Je suis curieux de savoir quelle peut bien en être la cause.

« Harry ? » Dumbledore entre et verrouille la porte avant de s'approcher du lit. Il regarde dans ma direction et hoche brièvement la tête. Je secoue la mienne, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre que je préférerais rester caché. Je ne veux pas imaginer l'expression du gamin si jamais il découvrait que j'ai assisté à sa petite crise de larmes. J'ose même dire que Potter en mourrait de honte. Je pourrais bien en faire autant.

Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore se moque de mon désespoir. « Severus, je vous en prie. » Il désigne le siège à côté du lit du gosse. Je me renfrogne et le foudroie du regard, essayant tout en restant silencieux de faire comprendre à cet homme que je le hais. Il ne cligne même pas des yeux. Le gamin non plus, mais il plisse les yeux dans ma direction avec une expression terrifiée. Je soupire avec abattement et enlève la cape. 

La bouche du gosse s'ouvre en grand et j'évite son regard. Merde. Ok, je suis un pervers. Un voyeur, plutôt. Pour ma défense, j'avais l'interdiction de me montrer. J'ai fait tout ceci uniquement dans l'intérêt de Potter. Ce n'est pas comme ci je l'avais observé se branler. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il verra tout ça du même œil. Je m'affaisse dans la chaise d'à côté, repoussant l'idée que j'aurais pu éprouver un certain plaisir à le voir se masturber. Je suis un homme débauché. 

J'entends un sanglot étouffé et mes yeux se tournent vers lui. Bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il chiale à présent ? Je suis étonné par son flot continu de larmes. Il finira bien par être asséché tôt ou tard. 

Tôt serait préférable.

J'adoucis mon expression de dégoût et je l'observe tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il me regarde, me fixant à travers ses yeux plissés. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et je détourne les yeux de Potter, souhaitant qu'il fasse montre de la même courtoisie.

« Harry ? »

Potter secoue la tête et se tourne vers le directeur. Je me détends un peu. 

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il inspire profondément et fronce ses sourcils. « Je --» Il rigole doucement puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi. « Je pensais que vous…je veux dire, je vous ai vu. Enfin, je croyais… « 

Si le gosse avait jamais possédé la capacité de parler avec cohérence, j'aurais pu m'inquiéter du fait que son cerveau ait pu être endommagé à tout jamais. Il mord sa lèvre et je me rappelle soudainement le véritable talent de sa bouche. 

« Vous croyez m'avoir vous », je répète.

« Vous étiez là. Je pensais…mort. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas. » Il rigole à nouveau. « Evidemment. »

« Désolé de vous décevoir », je dis.

Il lève brusquement la tête vers moi, mais Dumbledore le coupe. « Harry, si tu t'en sens capable, j'ai bien peur de devoir te poser quelques questions. »

Avec une certaine appréhension, Potter se tourne vers le directeur. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux répondre à beaucoup, professeur. Je veux dire, jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que le professeur Rogue était un fantôme. »

L'idée épouvantable d'être condamné à rester sur terre éternellement me fait grogner. Ensuite, je me demande si je ferais autre chose que hanter les couloirs caché sous des capes d'Invisibilité empruntées.

Le directeur, je remarque, a retrouvé son fichu regard pétillant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ? ». Sa bouche tressaille avec amusement et ses yeux se posent une seconde sur moi. 

Potter fronce le nez. « Peut-être….peut-être que c'était un rêve. Je pensais…la nuit où je suis venu ici… » Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi. « Je vous ai vu. Mais—_à travers_ vous. C'était bizarre. Je- » Il prend une profonde respiration. « Bon dieu, je suis content que vous soyez en vie. »

« La potion pourrait-elle être responsable, Severus ? Il semble avoir été capable de vous voir. Il vous a parlé, après tout. »

Je grogne. « Oui. Si vous n'étiez évidemment pas en état de choc à ce moment-là, j'aurais fortement été tenté de vous retirer des points pour vous adresser à moi aussi familièrement. » Je retire beaucoup de plaisir à voir la figure horrifiée du gosse lorsqu'il comprend et je suis vaguement reconnaissant au directeur de ne pas voir la culpabilité sur son visage.

Dumbledore glousse. « Et bien, je crois que dans le cas présent, nous pouvons fermer les yeux sur cette infraction mineure. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prend un air sérieux. « Maintenant, Harry, je veux que tu saches que je ferai tout mon possible pour te protéger. Mais tu dois cependant me dire tout ce que tu sais sur la mort de Peter Pettigrew. »

La bouche de Potter s'entrouvre. « Il est… » Ses épaules s'affaissent et il commence à plucher nerveusement sa couverture. « Il…il m'a aidé. Il m'a sauvé. Je...je suppose que Voldemort a du… » Il soupire fortement. Je me raidis, me préparant à une autre crise d'hystérie. Il n'y en a pas. 

Un soulagement visible apparaît sur la figure de Dumbledore. Je me rappuie contre la chaise, rayant mentalement le mot « meurtre » de la longue liste des choses que le gamin est bien trop jeune pour avoir déjà fait. Je me rends compte que si le gosse n'a pas tué Pettigrew, alors sa petite crise de nerfs de tout à l'heure a du être causée par le fait qu'il me croyait mort. Ce qui signifie que qu'il pensait que Black parlait de moi. Ce qui signifie qu'il a foutu Black dehors pour moi. Je ricane alors qu'une sensation de chaleur se répand dans ma poitrine et je me retiens de ne pas embrasser ce gosse inconscient. 

« Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ça tout de suite, » dit Dumbledore, me coupant dans ma minute de joie victorieuse.

« C'est ce que Sirius me disait. » Il pense à voix haute. « Mon dieu…il doit être…Je suis vraiment un crétin. » Il cache sa tête dans ses mains pendant un moment avant de me regarder. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachiez, de toute façon ? » Il y a un soupçon de colère dans sa voix. Dumbledore me coupe avant que j'aie eu une chance de répondre. 

« J'avais demandé à Severus de rester caché. Il n'y aura aucun problème avec Sirius. Je lui expliquerai ta méprise. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais en savoir plus à propos du rêve que tu as eu la nuit avant ta capture. » 

Ses yeux se fixent sur le lit. « Ce…ce n'était pas un rêve, monsieur. C'était…et bien, je ne sais pas, en fait. Mais Voldemort m'a trouvé grâce à ça. Il disait que…que Voldemort et moi sommes…reliés. Je ne sais comment. Mais il savait…certaines choses. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit, monsieur. Il savait que le professeur Rogue était avec moi. »

« Sais-tu comment il était au courant ? » 

Je jette un œil à Dumbledore, dont l'expression est neutre. Mes yeux se tournent vers Potter, qui secoue faiblement sa tête. « Il a juste dit…et bien, je ne me souviens pas, monsieur. Peut-être ma cicatrice ? »

Je laisse échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Le gosse ne sait rien. Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ignore tout. 

« Très bien. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont tu te souviennes ? Une conversation, peut-être. Autre chose que Voldemort aurait dit ? Quoi que ce soit. »

« Pas vraiment, monsieur. Il...il n'était pas tout le temps là. Il y avait trois Mangemorts qui sont restés avec moi. Ils avaient tous des masques mais…Queudver était là. Vous savez, il a cette drôle de main. Et je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que l'un d'entre eux était Mr Malfoy, si j'ai bien reconnu sa voix. Je ne sais pas qui était l'autre. Voldemort a dit…il était en train d'organiser d'une fête…Oh… » Les yeux du gosse s'élargissent alors qu'un souvenir lui revient en tête. « Il – c'était étrange – il disait qu'il célébrerait son immortalité. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de moi pour l'aider...ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il regarde Dumbledore, qui acquiesce. « Monsieur, j'étais complètement retourné pendant tout ce temps. Je veux dire, je ne me souviens pas. Pas de beaucoup, en tout cas. » Je remarque que sa mâchoire se crispe. Il se souvient de plus qu'il ne veut le dire.

« Je comprends », dit Dumbledore. C'est le cas. « Si tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit d'autre, fais-en part au professeur Rogue. J'ai bien peur que vous deux ne deviez à nouveau vous cacher pour - »

« Non ! »

Le refus du gosse est pour le moins inattendu. Je suis soudainement assailli par la panique alors que je me demande pourquoi il ne veut plus se retrouver enfermé avec moi une fois de plus. 

Il secoua sa tête pendant un moment avant de retrouver sa voix. « Non. Professeur Dumbledore, je...Il…Voldemort m'a trouvé, monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je pense qu'il peut le refaire. Je- je ne veux pas…Il...savait que le professeur Rogue était avec moi. Je ne peux pas…S'il vous plait. » Il garde la tête baissée comme s'il avait peur de regarder l'un ou l'autre.

Dumbledore sourit avec tristesse et je me moque intérieurement de l'altruisme du gosse. Ensuite je réalise que sa générosité est en réalité dirigée vers lui-même. Si ce dont j'ai été le témoin plutôt est une manifestation de son état émotionnel à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt à cause de son statut de Némésis personnelle _(Ndt : une chocogrenouille à celui ou celle qui me donne le genre de ce nom)_ de Voldemort, je comprends sa répugnance à s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Je comprends ça. Mais je ne le tolérerais pas. 

« J'apprécie l'intérêt que vous portez à ma sécurité, Monsieur, Potter. Cependant, je préfère être damné plutôt que de vous permettre de jouer les martyrs. Si vous êtes laissé seul, il est évident que vous finirez par faire quelque chose de stupide. Et je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience. »

« Je ne veux pas la votre non plus ! » Ses yeux me fusillent avec défi.

« Harry, je peux t'assurer que toi et le professeur Rogue ne risquerez rien. A présent que nous sommes bien conscients du fait que Voldemort a des moyens de te retrouver, nous pouvons nous préparer. Vous ne quitterez pas Poudlard et certaines précautions ont été prises pour vous garder tous les deux en sécurité. Je dois vous demander de me faire confiance. »

« Je… » Il veut protester mais secoue finalement sa tête. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y pas d'autre moyen pour garantir ta sécurité. » Potter frotte sa figure avec ses deux mains puis laisse échapper un rire sans joie. Le directeur s'extirpe de sa chaise. « Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh que tout ira bien. »

« Je dois parler à Sirius, » murmure Potter.

« Je parlerai à Sirius cet après-midi. Il est en train de prendre un repos bien mérité. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Il comprendra. » Dumbledore sourit au gosse, lequel ne le regarde même pas, avant de se tourner vers Pomfresh. Il disparaît dans le couloir qui conduit à son bureau. Potter relève brusquement la tête et me foudroie du regard. 

« Si quelque chose arrive…si vous mourez… » Il secoue la tête et regarde à nouveau ses draps. « Je ne serai pas capable de le supporter, vous savez. Je ne…je n'aurai pas.. »

« Potter, fermez-là. Arrêtez votre mélodrame. Je ne vais pas mourir. » La colère dans ma voix se fait clairement entendre. Je sais où le gosse veut en venir avec sa paranoïa et je ne le laisserai pas faire. « Je dirais même que le destin ne me serait pas aussi favorable. Et quand bien même, si par quelque coup du sort je devais être tué, je suis sûr que vous y survivriez – tout jeune et résistant que vous êtes. » 

« Putain vous comprenez vraiment rien, hein ? » dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Ses joues deviennent rouges. J'ouvre ma bouche pour sanctionner son manque de contrôle mais il parle avant de m'en laisser l'occasion. « Je ne veux pas rester ici sans vous. Vous êtes le seul…vous.. » Il laisse s'échapper un grognement de frustration et retombe dans son oreiller. Il couvre sa figure avec ses mains et essaie de se calmer. 

« Sale petit égoïste. Il y a des dizaines de personnes qui s'inquiètent de votre bien-être. Quoi, Potter, vous vous suicideriez ? A cause de moi ? Un bon moyen de remercier vos parents, qui ont donné leurs vies pour sauver la votre. »

« Fermez-là. » Sa voix est froide et basse.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu. »

« Faisons comme si. Quel est le problème, Potter ? Vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous rappelle les sacrifices que les autres ont faits pour vous ? » Je m'ordonne mentalement de me taire, de laisser passer, mais une partie de moi-même ne peut s'arrêter. Celle qui doit à tout prix mettre fin à son accablement. A son affection malsaine. « Oui, vous ne voulez pas encombrer votre jolie petite tête avec la responsabilité de ceux qui sont mort pour vous. Je me souviendrais de ne plus vous rappeler cet homme qui vient juste de mourir pour que vous ayez une chance de vivre. » Les mots sortent de ma bouche avec une fluidité perturbante. Je sais qu'ils ne sont qu'à moitié vrais. La vérité, c'est que le gosse est la victime de tous ces gens qui ont donné leurs vies pour lui. Accumulant de plus en plus de responsabilités sur lui. Même si c'est injuste, je dirige mon indignation quant à l'existence du gosse sur lui-même. Je comprends pourquoi il veut mourir. Et une partie de moi-même, qui le regarde lutter avec tout ce qu'il a sur le dos, souhaiterait le voir mourir également.

« Espèce de salaud, » s'étrangle-t-il.

« C'est vrai. » Je me lève et m'enroule dans la cape, prêt à retourner dans mes appartements. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre alors qu'il me traite de tous les noms entre ses deux mains. Par cheminée, je retourne dans mes quartiers, où j'ai l'intention de me réprimander moi-même pour avoir descendu le gosse alors qu'il était déjà au plus bas, puis de m'armer de courage au cas où j'aurais à le faire à nouveau.

**************************   


« Harry? »

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Dumbledore qui me fixe. J'ai du m'endormir. Mon ventre semble vide et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je n'ai rien mangé depuis une éternité. Mes yeux se referment. J'ai envie de dormir. Je n'ai rien envie de faire d'autre que dormir jusqu'à ce que toutes mes chances de réveil aient disparu. 

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

Le serai-je jamais ? Non. Je m'assieds et balance mes jambes en bas du lit. Je me lève, mais je dois immédiatement me rasseoir et attendre que ma tête se soit arrêtée de tourner. Le vide de mon estomac se remplit et j'en ai la nausée.

« Il faudra que tu manges quelque chose une fois que nous serons arrivés au donjon. »

Ma fierté. Ma dignité. Mon coeur. Un mélange de honte et de culpabilité, avec la dépression de l'autre côté. Je ne peux franchement pas attendre. Je me lève à nouveau et Dumbledore me prend le coude pour me soutenir. Le monde tourbillonne autour de moi en une immense tache multicolore. J'ai besoin de mes lunettes. Ca me semble ridicule de me préoccuper d'une chose aussi futile à côté de tout ce qui m'est arrivé ce week-end. Cependant, vu que je marche en aveugle, c'est également le plus important dans mon esprit.

« Monsieur ? Quand pourrais-je ravoir mes lunettes? »

« Oh. Oui. Et bien, j'ai peur que tu doives attendre jusqu'à la fin des vacances, Harry. Cela dit, je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas le professeur Rogue de préparer une potion pour améliorer ta vision. J'ose même dire que vous aurez d'ailleurs suffisamment de temps libre pour cela. » Il glousse et je ravale un sentiment de vide croissant.

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une potion pour améliorer la vue. Je me rends compte que ça aurait pu être utile plus d'une fois sur le terrain de Quidditch. Penser au Quidditch me vide soudainement du peu d'énergie qui me restait. La perspective de jouer à nouveau me rend encore plus malade – ce qui m'horrifie. J'aime le Quidditch, je me dis. C'est l'une des rares choses qui m'aider à garder toute ma tête. Je suis assailli par un nouveau besoin de retourner dormir lorsque je réalise quelle est l'autre chose. Ou plutôt qui.

Salaud. 

Dumbledore m'amène dans une sale de classe vide puis jusqu'à la cheminée. Il jette de la poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes. « Les appartements du professeur Rogue », dit-il en souriant. Je fais un pas en avant, prend une profonde inspiration, puis répète la destination. Je sors de l'âtre en trébuchant et réussis miraculeusement à ne pas m'écraser la figure au sol. Il est assis dans sa chaise habituelle, mais je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Je ne lui dis rien. Je me dirige vers l'autre chaise et m'y assis. Je ne pense pas être capable de me tenir debout plus longtemps. Dumbledore sort calmement des flammes un instant plus tard. 

« Très bien. Severus, je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut à présent ? » Il semble y avoir une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour le reste de l'été, Albus », dit Rogue d'un ton amer. 

« Non. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pourra être amené des cuisines. Ce que vous renverrez sera redirigé afin que personne ne puisse être capable de détecter d'où proviennent les assiettes. Severus, Harry aurait bien besoin d'une potion de Vision, si vous trouvez le temps. » Je rigole presque en songeant à quel point le ton presque moqueur de Dumbledore doit l'énerver. Je peux imaginer à quoi son visage doit ressembler. Ses yeux rétrécis en un regard noir, sa bouche pincée en une fine ligne.

Ce n'est pas que je me préoccupe de quoi il peut bien avoir l'air. Je m'en moque. C'est un salopard. Un salopard odieux et détestable. 

« Vous trouverez un second lit dans votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous savez comment me joindre, Severus. Harry, s'il te faut quelque chose, dis-le au professeur Rogue. Ta valise a déjà été amenée ici. »

Rogue renifle avec dédain et j'ai envie de lui balancer quelque chose dessus. Mais ma baguette est dans ma valise et je ne peux pas la trouver jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir. Je ne pourrai pas voir tant qu'il n'aura pas fait une foutue potion pour moi et je crèverais plutôt que de lui demander son aide. Une fois de plus.

« Maintenant, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Monsieur. Pouvez-vous dire à Sirius que je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît. Qu'il ne méritait pas ce que je lui ai fait, peut importe ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. « En une journée j'ai réussi à perdre Rogue, Sirius, et d'une certaine manière le Quidditch. Je songe au lit dont Dumbledore a parlé et je me demande vaguement quel est le contraire d'insomniaque. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je lui parlerai. Essaie juste de profiter du reste de tes vacances, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête et refoule un rire amer. Profiter de mes vacances. Oui, quelle joie d'être enfermé avec un homme qui insiste pour appuyer bien fort avec son doigt sur des plaies qui sont déjà douloureuses. Un homme qui me parle sans cesse comme si j'étais un gamin de onze ans, sans tenir compte du fait que nous avons pourtant…

Non. Je ne repenserai pas à ça.

J'entends le bruit des flammes lorsque Dumbledore disparaît. La panique s'infiltre brusquement dans le trou où mon cœur se trouvait. Je ne veux pas rester seul avec lui. Pas comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas me remettre à nouveau dans ce stupide donjon ? Où je n'aurais pas eu besoin de répondre à Rogue. Où il y aurait pu avoir une chance pour que je ne tue pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il disait que je n'arrivais pas à apprécier à sa juste valeur le fait que d'autres aient donné leur vie pour moi. Je souhaiterais qu'il comprenne que j'aurais été grandement content de donner la mienne pour eux. C'est réellement difficile de se sentir reconnaissant et coupable en même temps. Mais il ne comprend pas cela. Personne ne le peut.

Ma rancoeur envers lui vire à la tristesse mélancolique. Ce de ma faute si je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit différent des autres. Il avait raison. Je devrais être reconnaissant. Je me maudis en silence de ne pas être capable d'y parvenir. 

« Vous devriez manger », dit-il d'une voix basse avant de se lever. 

Je me lève également. « Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher. »

« Très bien. Crevez de faim. »

« Merci. C'est ce que je vais faire, » je rétorque avec colère, puis j'essaie de marcher en vitesse jusqu'à la chambre, Malheureusement, ma sortie perd quelque peu de son effet dramatique étant donné que je dois marcher lentement – aveugle et faible que je suis. Je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi alors que je traverse la pièce. Il rigole. S'il y avait un dieu, il me tuerait maintenant. La chaleur qui me monte au visage me fait tourner la tête. Je m'assieds rapidement au sol, souhaitant me voir mort entre les paumes de mes mains. 

Je l'entends se rapprocher de moi. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et me fourre un sandwich devant le nez. « Mangez, imbécile. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir mourir dans mon donjon. » La sensation de son corps si près de moi menace de me plonger à nouveau dans une autre crise d'émotion larmoyante. Je la réprime avec succès et prends le sandwich. Ma main touche la sienne et le peu de contrôle qui me restait disparaît.

Je lâche le sandwich et me jette à son coup. Il tombe sur ses fesses et je cache ma tête dans son cou, sans soucier de savoir s'il est choqué ou non. Soudainement, tout ce qui est arrivé – la capture, la torture, lorsque je pensais qu'il était mort, que j'ai réalisé que j'avais faux – tout me revient en tête, alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotion suffocante m'assaille. Je me cramponne à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, durant ce qui me semble une éternité. Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai réussi à me calmer que je me rends compte qu'il a ses bras autour de moi.

« Ne m'abandonnez jamais plus », je murmure dans son cou, seulement à moitié conscient du fait que je suis en train de parler.

Une main maladroite se glisse dans mon dos. Il grogne. « Vous dites ça comme si j'avais le choix. » Il soupire et laisse tomber sa tête contre la mienne. Je desserre mon étreinte, mais je ne le lâche pas. Je ne peux pas. Je me sens soudainement humain pour la première fois depuis que tout ceci est arrivé. Je souhaite silencieusement que le temps s'arrête afin que je puisse rester tout contre lui pour toujours. En sécurité.

« Espèce d'inconscient », murmure-t-il. « Je suis coincé avec toi. »

__

Fin de la deuxième partie

************************** 

****

Réponses aux reviews.

Eternamm : Argh mais ce n'est pas moi qui coupe les chapitres, c'est l'auteur le sadique !! (tu penses bien que je ne serais pas aussi méchante si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…nyark nyark)

****

Celine s : Puisque t'en parles, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais su ce que POV voulait dire…Je l'utilise, mais c'est comme le « lol » je sais pas du tt ce que ça signifie… ??? o_O

****

Lola Reeds : C'était ironique, pour « l'auteur consciencieuse » ?? ^-^ Bon maintenant j'ai compris le truc, j'écris d'abord les réponses pis je traduis seulement après…d'ailleurs là je trépigne sur ma chaise !! lol

****

Mangafana : Je me marre tjs autant en lisant tes reviews !! ;) C'est vrai que je n'imagine pas non plus Voldemort se ramener avec des petits gâteaux et du thé, mais bon…avec les pervers maniaques on ne sait jamais ! lol Bon c'est vrai qu'on ne parle pas spécialement de l'évasion de Harry dans ce chap mais…d'un autre côté, c'est secondaire, non ? Il s'est échappé, voilà, point. Maintenant ce qu'on veut c'est le voir ds les bras de Rogui lui dire des « je t'aime » mignons tt plein !! ^-^

****

Orlina : Haha, mais Malfoy n'est pas loin…pas loin du tt même… (dans deux chapitres) ;)

****

Eowyn78 : Merci pour ta précision ! ^-^ C'est vrai que Rogue a bien le droit d'être amoureux, mais bon c'est quand même un prof…et Harry est un élève….donc y aurait des jalousie et du favoritisme moi j'dis ! lol

****

Luneloire : Merci pour toutes tes reviews !! :)

****

Miya Black : Pour être franche je ne me rappelais plus du tt de la fin…(je ne l'avais lue qu'une fois, il y a quasi un an) Mais..chuuuut ! )

****

Astronem, Raya245, Cassandre, Dega, origine, Caroline Black, Ornaluca, Lily, Clau1, paradise Nightwish : Un gros gros merci à toutes !! ^-^

****


	19. III Toutes les bonnes choses

Voici donc la troisième partie !! - Désolée pour le retard, mais…il fallait que j'attende ma période d'ovulation pour être motivée à traduire ce chapitre…. )

PS. Les persos passent du « tu » au « vous », mais dans le cas de Rogue, c'est lorsqu'il taquine Harry et qu'il joue au professeur (arf)

****

Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.

Chapitre 1 : toutes les bonnes choses.

Et je chute encore et encore.

A chaque fois que je me dégage de ses bras adolescents, je me promets intérieurement que ce sera la dernière fois. Tout en sachant à chaque fois que je me rendrai à nouveau. C'est notre jeu. Combien de temps vais-je résister jusqu'à ne plus en être capable du tout ? Il est sans cesse en train de jouer. Un sourire timide. Un rire craintif. Un baiser avec tant d'innocence feinte que je pourrais presque être tenté de penser que c'est la première fois à chaque fois qu'il vient vers moi. Renouvelé. Perpétuellement.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Demain, les murs de ce nid d'amour particulier que nous nous sommes confectionné vont s'écrouler. Il redeviendra Harry Potter, élève de 6ème année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Et je récupérerai mon titre de Professeur Rogue, maître des potions, salopard détesté de tous. Je me dis en moi-même que je parviendrai à me souvenir de nos positions. Cela avait été facile à oublier, prisonniers entre ces murs, comme si nous existions dans un univers alternatif où l'épicurisme constituait le seul code de vie et où il n'y avait aucune conséquence. Mais de l'autre côté de la porte, la réalité domine.

« Severus ». Un chuchotement dans l'obscurité. Si je réponds, il viendra près de moi. Tant que c'est lui qui prend l'initiative, je peux prétendre que l'immobilité reste mon unique infraction.

Je cède. « Hm. »

Je l'entends sortir du lit que Dumbledore avait fait apporter dans ma chambre. Même s'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'utilité. Cependant, j'insiste pour le garder, afin de prétendre que j'ai encore un peu de morale. Il commence à errer à gauche à droite, sans se plaindre lorsque je lui ordonne de se recoucher. Il sait qu'il n'y restera pas longtemps.

Un grognement sourd s'échappe de son lit. Il vient finalement se glisser sous la couverture et s'allonge à mes côtés. « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« A la tranquillité que j'avais avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie. »

« Tu t'ennuyais à mourir ». Il rigole. Ses doigts parcourent ma poitrine. Ses jambes se faufilent entre les miennes. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'être choqué par ce geste familier. Il soupire avec satisfaction. « Tu ne sauras pas quoi faire une fois que je serai parti, » me taquine-t-il.

Les différents degrés de vérité de cette phrase me donnent le vertige. Je lui en suis presque reconnaissant lorsqu'il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, s'agrippant à moi. Je ne saurai pas quoi faire une fois qu'il sera parti. Je m'en veux de m'être habitué à sa présence. Son absence se ferait sans doute ressentir. La chaleur de son corps, dont l'odeur arrive presque à faire penser à celle du soleil, alors qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis un mois. La sensation de paix qui s'installe confortablement entre nous deux. Il prend de plus en plus d'espace. Physiquement et mentalement, il occupe chaque petit coin de mon existence.

Mon appartement est devenu le présent perpétuel. Nous ne parlons pas de ce qui s'est passé. Ni de ce qui va se passer. Peut-être que c'est une erreur. Mais lorsque j'essaie d'aborder ce sujet, il me fait taire avec un regard suppliant ou un baiser.

« Je sais que ce ne sera pas pareil une fois que l'école aura recommencé. Ecoute, on ne sait pas ce qui se passera, pas vrai ? On a qu'à…attendre », a-t-il dit la dernière fois que j'ai réussi à retrouver un peu de bon sens. J'ai abandonné ce sujet. Lorsque l'on vit en craignant constamment pour sa propre vie, on ne peut se permettre le luxe de songer au futur. De le planifier. D'en rêver. Harry vit dans le présent. Il me force à y rester avec lui.

Sa bouche bouge doucement sur la mienne, tout doucement. Rien à voir avec la précipitation de notre première fois ensemble. Désireux de savoureux chaque moment, il ne ressent pas le besoin d'accélérer les choses. Il m'apprend par cœur. Je fais de même avec lui. Ce sera ma seule subsistance une fois que je serai forcé de me rappeler mon rôle. Ma vie en tant que professeur, le professeur Rogue. Que Severus disparaisse.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou et son souffle léger me donne des frissons. Le jeu de sa langue et de ses dents démontrent un talent raffiné et une certaine adresse. Il est sans cesse en train de me provoquer. Mon corps répond à son toucher – ma peau tressaille, le sang afflue aux endroits stratégiques qu'il choisit d'assaillir, provoquant des vagues de plaisir, encore et encore. Peut-être parce que c'est interdit, ou à cause de l'image contrastée de belle et la bête, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'une autre personne m'ait jamais fait autant d'effet. C'est inconscient. C'est dangereux. Et diablement vrai.

« Severus ? »

« Hm. »

Sa main glisse en dessous du tissu léger de ma chemise de nuit. Ayant trouvé un téton, il le taquine gentiment, puis le pince doucement. « Je…. » souffle-t-il dans mon cou. « J'ai envie d'être en toi », chuchote-t-il. Je peux l'imaginer rougir, mais je suis bien trop concentré sur la panique qui me ronge le ventre pour m'en préoccuper. Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où je me suis fait mettre. Enfin, pas volontairement, en tout cas. Il remarque mon malaise soudain. Il l'a senti. Comme d'habitude.

« C'est peut-être notre dernière nuit. Avant un bon bout de temps, en tout cas. Je veux juste….savoir ce que c'est. J'ai envie de te sentir. S'il te plaît. » Il lève sa tête et me fixe. C'est toujours le même argument n'est-ce pas ? Chaque fois pourrait être la dernière. Il y a des gens inconscients qui pense qu'il est indispensable de vivre chaque jour comme si c'était leur dernier. Ces crétins parviennent à croire ça. Ce qui n'est pas vrai. Tous ces crétins n'ont pas le luxe de pouvoir se permettre de perdre du temps.

Je repousse mon inquiétude avec irritation. Je suis bien trop vieux pour avoir la frousse à cause de ça et une partie de moi a envie qu'il sache, qu'il expérimente tout – avant que demain ne soit là. « Pour ce genre de choses, Mr Potter, il faut posséder un minimum de self-contrôle. Etes-vous certain d'en être capable ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Je pense qu'en fait, tu as tout simplement peur de ne pas avoir le contrôle. » A-t-on déjà dit des mots qui soient plus vrais ? « Déshabille-toi. Maintenant. » Il essaie d'imiter ma voix. Il arrive à peine à s'en approcher. Je rigole avant de faire passer ma chemise de nuit au-dessus de ma tête. Il en fait autant. « Tu sais, si tu te contentais de dormir nu, on gagnerait beaucoup de temps. »

Je le foudroie du regard. « Je suppose qu'il serait absurde de penser qu'un jour tu réussiras à avoir le moindre contrôle sur tes pulsions. »

Il sourit. « Et bien, si même toi tu n'y es pas encore arrivé, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ? » Il m'empêche de répondre. Insolent petit imbécile. Mes sarcasmes sont déviés par sa langue enthousiaste. Il s'allonge sur moi, collant son corps au mien, pressant délibérément son érection contre la mienne. La délicatesse dont il faisait preuve auparavant est vite remplacée par l'excitation d'une nouvelle expérience. Une nouvelle aventure. Sa curiosité n'a pas de limites.

Il sillonne rapidement mon torse avant d'étirer ses lèvres autour de mon pénis. Je lui ai bien appris. Trop bien. Je gémis. Renforcement positif. Remerciements pour un travail bien fait. J'espère vaguement que ma folie ne s'étendra pas jusque dans ma classe. J'ai toujours réussi à m'empêcher de tuer certains de mes étudiants. Qu'ils meurent tous sous le choc serait pitoyablement honteux.

Chaude et humide, sa bouche s'enroule autour de moi, sa main travaillant sur toute la longueur tandis qu'il se relève, sa langue rose et parfaite caressant le sommet. Ma respiration s'accélère et je dois fermer mes yeux. L'image seule est irrésistible. Cela me plairait vraiment de voir les têtes des membres du Fan Club de Potter s'ils devaient l'apercevoir tel qu'il est maintenant – voûté, bouche grande ouverte, au service d'un ancien Mangemort. La réalité n'a jamais cessé de me surprendre et je suis bien souvent amusé par celle-ci. Pour ça, je luis en suis reconnaissant. Si nous devions être découverts, j'aurais réellement du mal à me repentir sincèrement pour ces dernières semaines.

Avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, je le relève en le tirant par les cheveux. Il me fixe, haletant, bouche ouverte et gonflée, les joues rouges. « Quoi ? »

« Si je dois être pris, j'insiste pour que cela soit fait proprement. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu éjacules à peine entré à l'intérieur. Couche-toi. »

Son expression momentanément embarrassée ne l'empêche pas d'obéir rapidement. Il est extraordinairement docile lorsqu'il sait qu'il a quelque chose à y gagner. Ce qui ne me surprend pas. Pour être franc, mon rôle en tant que figure d'autorité s'est effacé depuis longtemps. Ici, dans ce lit, à côté de lui, je ne suis que Severus. Ce qui devrait m'alarmer, c'est à quel point cela me satisfait de n'être que cela.

Il roule sur le dos et je m'allonge sur lui, me glissant entre ses cuisses pâles. Je me laisse le recouvrir complètement, savourant la douce chaleur de son corps. Sa poitrine, s'élevant et redescendant en rythme avec ma propre respiration. Je l'embrasse. Il sent le dentifrice et cette odeur subtile qui lui est unique. L'innocence, je l'appelle. C'est un non-sens. Il n'est pas plus innocent que je le suis. Je dirais plutôt que c'est cette partie de lui qui ne sera jamais souillée. Cette partie que j'en suis venu à considérer comme l'essence même de Harry Potter.

Je me promène doucement sur sa poitrine. Ma langue caresse les innombrables cicatrices roses qui devrait l'enlaidir. Cependant, elles ne font que le rendre encore plus parfait. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de s'inquiéter lorsque je m'attarde sur elles. Il s'y est résigné. Il les a acceptées comme une partie de lui-même. Je ne saurais jamais quelle cruauté en est la cause. Elles ne sont plus un souvenir d'une ancienne torture. Elles sont comme un morceau de l'étoffe dont il est fait.

Il grogne doucement lorsque je souffle sur son érection. Je le taquine avec ma langue jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre avec attente. Je le prends dans ma bouche, savourant pleinement ses soupirs d'encouragements. Je le suce plus fort, stoppant par là le flot de mots qui sortent de sa bouche dans un moment d'extase. Je joue avec lui avec expertise, sachant parfaitement comment le faire gémir de plus belle ou paralyser sa voix. Ma main caresse doucement ses testicules et sa respiration s'arrête lorsque mon pouce frôle la chair tendre. Mon doigt du milieu appuie contre l'espace derrière et son souffle lui échappe. Chaque son que je provoque augmente l'excitation que j'ai au creux du ventre. Les premières gouttes salées atteignent ma langue et je sens ses bourses se contracter. Je peux finir tout ceci sur-le-champ si je le veux. Il me supplie de le faire. Je résiste, préférant mettre fin à ce moment. Toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin, mais dans ce cas-ci j'ai le seul pouvoir de décider quand.

Je caresse, suce et lèche avec stratégie. Je le pousse jusqu'au maximum pour à chaque fois repousser le moment où il est sur le point d'éjaculer. Ses mots tendres ont tourné aux insultes. Le mot « putain » s'échappe de ses lèvres avec toute la chasteté d'une prière d'enfant. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le voir bouche ouverte, les yeux brillant de désespoir.

« Je t'en prie…"

J'accélère le mouvement de ma bouche, suçant et aspirant jusqu'à ce que je sente l'éruption imminente. Je le prends jusque dans ma gorge et j'observe ses yeux se révulser tandis qu'il lâche un cri. Il reste immobile durant un moment merveilleux, le corps arqué comme s'il était attiré par une force invisible, les muscles de son ventre pâle secoués de spasmes. Je me redresse et il se laisse retomber doucement sur le lit, haletant et me tendant les bras en une invitation silencieuse. Je glisse sur lui et recouvre son corps une fois de plus.

« Tu es fantastique », souffle-t-il. J'étouffe son compliment par un baiser puis je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Son bras s'enroule autour de mon cou et commence à jouer distraitement avec mes cheveux. Nous restons allongés en silence. J'écoute sa respiration se calmer peu à peu. Son cœur bat de moins en moins vite contre ma poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être demain », murmure-t-il de manière presque inaudible. Je suis surpris par cet aveu. C'est un de ces rares moments où il se permet de regarder plus loin que l'instant présent. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir de la tristesse sur son visage. Il essaie de la dissimuler avec un sourire forcé. Je roule sur le côté et fixe le plafond, essayant de diminuer l'horreur que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'avais réalisé que demain viendrait bel et bien.

« Désolé. C'est stupide de dire ça. » Il roule aussi sur le côté et passe une jambe et un bras autour de moi. « On a qu'à ne pas y penser, d'accord ? »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à prétendre que cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de se tracasser pour ça maintenant, hein ? Je veux dire…ce qui doit se passer se passera. On verra bien à ce moment-là. » Il lâche un profond soupir. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et il embrasse mon épaule. « J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, maintenant. Et d'oublier. »

Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il a envie d'oublier. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de réponse précise. Juste un oubli général. Pour une dernière nuit, notre univers tout entier se retrouve confiné entre ces murs de pierres. Nous n'avons pas besoin de penser à ce qui se passera lorsque cet univers devra s'élargir.

Il roule sur moi et me ramène au présent. A lui. Son corps. Sa peau. Sa bouche frôlant la mienne, provoquant chez moi un brusque retour à la réalité. Ce lit. Sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains glissant sur moi, détournant doucement ma conscience de tous ses méandres philosophiques pour la laisser s'abandonner au plaisir tangible et concret des cinq sens. Mains, bouches et corps bougent désespérément, essayant d'empêcher le moment de finir, comme si tout devait disparaître une fois terminé. Me consacrant au plaisir et aux sensations, je l'apprends de tous mes sens. Je le dévore. Je le consume.

Je suis brutalement ramené à la réalité par ses tâtonnements à l'aveuglette. Il trouve ce qu'il cherchait et desserre les dents de mon téton avant de me regarder, ses yeux demandant la permission tandis qu'il s'agenouille entre mes jambes et ôte le couvercle du pot de lubrifiant. Il en prend un peu dans ses doigts et je retiens mon souffle en l'observant. En attendant avec une appréhension ridicule. Lorsque je sens la douce caresse de ses doigts, ma main les saisit automatiquement. Il lève les yeux vers moi avec incertitude, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour retirer sa main. Ses doigt commencent à titiller timidement mon orifice. Je prends une profonde inspiration et relâche son poignet, repoussant une vague de panique.

Un doigt me pénètre et ma respiration se coupe. Il chevauche ma cuisse et se couche à mes côtés, enfonçant son doigt par à-coups prudents et peu profonds. Je relâche mon anxiété dans sa bouche, me forçant à accepter cette intrusion, à me soumettre à ces doigts expérimentés. Il éloigne sa bouche et me fixe. Ses yeux verts brillent avec excitation et curiosité tandis qu'il étudie mes réactions. Je sens un deuxième doigt entrer en moi et commencer doucement à bouger au même rythme que le premier. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge alors que la sensation brûlante de plaisir s'intensifie.

« Tu es charmant », chuchote-il, son doux sourire bientôt remplacé par une langue humide et affamée. « Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ? » Il enfonce ses doigts jusqu'à l'articulation avant de les retirer presque entièrement. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Je me concentre sur cette impression d'être complètement rempli et étiré, que j'avais déjà quasi oubliée. Je sens un troisième doigt s'introduire. Sa respiration à lui aussi est saccadée tandis qu'il me pénètre avec précaution, s'en remettant à sa propre mémoire comme guide. Un doigt heurte accidentellement ma prostate, envoyant un violent choc électrique dans tout mon corps, et un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois son expression ravie. Ses hanches remuent contre ma cuisse au rythme de ses doigts. C'en est trop. Ce n'est pas assez.

« Maintenant. »

« Maintenant quoi ? » Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je me rends compte que c'est plus que du plaisir pour lui. C'est une revanche. Il retire ses doigts avant de les glisser à nouveau doucement en moi. Une fois de plus contre ma prostate et je réussis à contracter ma mâchoire à temps pour m'empêcher de crier. Il remarque ma réaction, et il continue cependant son mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Bon dieu, vas-y », je grogne.

« Dis-le », il murmure, se penchant pour me mordre fermement le cou.

« Baise-moi, Harry. Ou je t'ensorcelle. »

Il ricane et enlève ses doigts. Je frémis à leur brusque disparition et à l'absence de tout mouvement. Il s'agenouille une fois de plus entre mes jambes et commence à se préparer. Je place en oreiller en dessous de mes hanches. Il me sourit avec nervosité. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à rigoler si je fais quelque chose de mal. »

Je renifle. « Je peux dire sans erreur que si tu fais quelque chose de mal, rigoler ne sera sûrement pas ma première réaction. »

Il pince ses lèvres et fronce les sourcils. « Tu aurais pu te contenter de dire « ok ». » Il se positionne et j'écarte un peu plus les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une position indigne, en vérité. Je me rends compte que si je dois vraiment me plier à ça, je serais bien mieux sur le ventre. Ce raisonnement me sort de l'esprit lorsque je le sens se presser contre moi. Il baisse les yeux avec une expression concentrée puis son regard croise le mien. « Prêt ? » murmure-t-il. J'étouffe un rire incrédule trop tard. Il s'introduit en moi comme pour me punir et toute notion d'humour m'échappe lorsque je sens ma chair douloureusement étirée. Je l'entends lâcher un soupir de surprise puis jurer. « Mon dieu...putain… » halète-t-il. Je me force à me relaxer alors qu'il semble reprendre ses esprits.

Il commence enfin à bouger ses hanches, pénétrant la chair qui se resserre autour de lui. J'arrive à peine à reprendre mon souffle. La douleur brûlante s'harmonise parfaitement avec le plaisir qui m'assaille. Il est bien trop prudent. J'enroule une jambe autour de ses hanches et je le pousse durement en moi, pressant simultanément un pied contre son propre orifice. Il pousse en cri tandis qu'il se retrouve subitement pris des deux côtés, se penchant sur ses mains posées sur ma poitrine. Mon propre gémissement étranglé fait écho au sien.

« Mon dieu...c'est…putain.. »

Je respire profondément et me réajuste à cette invasion, qui commence sérieusement à ressembler de moins en moins à une invasion. Toutes ces émotions ridicules, idylliques et absurdes provoquées par le fait d'être lié à ce point à une autre personne obscurcissent mon cerveau. Il lutte pour se ressaisir, ses paupières fermement closes et la mâchoire crispée. Je sens un sourire sinistre se former sur mes lèvres. Je contracte brusquement mon muscle et ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup sec.

« Vas-y. Fort », je lui ordonne. Il m'obéit et se retire avant de se renfoncer à nouveau. Ses va-et-vient créent des étincelles et me les envoient dans tout le corps. Ma main se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mon pénis étant donné que j'ai peu de confiance en sa capacité de coordination de mouvement. Je commence à me caresser en me calant sur son propre rythme. Sa figure se tord en une grimace et il mord durement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'augmenter la cadence au maximum puis de s'abandonner au plaisir. J'accélère moi aussi, me sentant au bord de l'orgasme, mes poumons sur le point d'exploser. Un mélange de plaisir et de ce qui doit être de l'hyper ventilation me fait tourner la tête et me donne des vertiges. Mon corps tout entier se contracte et j'explose dans ma main. Il se met à crier et il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en moi, son sexe me remplissant de sperme. Il s'effondre sur ma poitrine et je laisse mon corps se fondre dans le lit.

« Même si je devais mourir juste là, maintenant, je serais heureux », me dit-il. Je grogne avec amusement, incapable de feindre de l'irritation. Sans parler du fait que je ressente la même chose. Je soupire et attrape ma baguette. Il s'écarte le temps que je lance un sortilège de Propreté sur nous deux – une fois de plus je remercie Dieu de m'avoir fait naître sorcier. Il reprend sa place, allongé à côté de moi, bras et jambes paresseusement enroulé autour de moi. Sa tête repose dans le creux formé par mon épaule et mon cou. Son souffle chaud caresse ma peau. Ses lèvres effleurent ma mâchoire.

« Merci. C'était incroyable. Mais je crois que je peux faire mieux. Il faudra que l'on s'entraîne », rigole-t-il.

« Si tu montrais autant d'enthousiasme pour tes études que pour le sexe, j'ose dire que tu aurais même des meilleurs résultats que Granger. »

« Si les devoirs faisaient autant d'effet que ça, je serais préfet en chef. »

Je renifle avant de ricaner. « Je crois que tu peux en effet postuler pour ce poste. »

« C'est malin », grogne-t-il. « Je suppose que ça fait de toi le directeur. » Il se met à rire bêtement. « Oh. Beurk. » Il enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule et je rigole encore plus fort. « Je ne veux même pas essayer de penser à Dumbledore et au sexe. »

Une image terrifiante apparaît derrière mes paupières closes. J'ouvre les yeux, espérant la faire disparaître. « Et voilà, tu as officiellement réussi. Dorénavant, il m'est impossible de faire à nouveau face à cet homme. »

« Très bien », soupire-t-il. « Dans ce cas on à qu'à rester ici. Pour toujours. » Il se glisse sous mon bras. Je caresse son dos et tente une fois de plus d'aborder ce sujet.

« Harry-- »

« Je sais », murmura-t-il.

« Il faut que nous en parlions. »

« On en parlera. Demain. Mais...demain. D'accord? »

Une fois de plus je m'abandonne au moment présent. Je me concentre sur sa respiration et non sur le bruit du temps s'écoulant lentement.

J'ouvre les yeux pour en découvrir des yeux verts qui me fixent attentivement. Il sourit puis pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Ecoute-moi, c'est tout. » Il enlève son doigt et roule sur son dos. « J'ai réfléchi. » Je pince les lèvres pour retenir un commentaire sarcastique. Il devrait vraiment savoir qu'il ne faut jamais commencer une conversation comme ça. Surtout pas avec moi. J'écoute. « Dumbledore s'attend toujours à ce que no heures d'étude ensemble continuent. Alors...je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait arrêter. Tu peux toujours dire que...que ça va perturber nos relations, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais je pense que…et bien, pour être franc, c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. On a déjà prouvé qu'on pouvait garder ça secret, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait arrêter maintenant. Je veux dire…tu étais un espion après tout, pas vrai ? Tu as déjà vécu une double vie. Alors…tu as le droit d'être un odieux salopard en classe. Et je te peux te punir la nuit pour ça. » Pour la première fois depuis le début de son discours, il me regarde, avec un grand sourire.

« Non », je dis fermement. J'applaudis mentalement ma performance en espérant qu'il ne va pas enchaîner.

« Sev. »

« Non. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Je sors du lit, à la recherche de mon peignoir. Il s'obstine à me suivre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas mon nom. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. » Je fais volte-face et le fusille du regard. Il en fait de même. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ca ne marchera pas. »

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors ? »

« Du thé. » J'en fais apparaître une boîte et je vais jusqu'au salon. Je m'assieds en attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Après un court moment, il émerge de la chambre, dieu merci habillé. Il s'installe en face de moi, souhaitant visiblement entendre ma version des choses. Ce à quoi je n'ai malheureusement pas encore réfléchi.

« Et bien ? »

Et bien. Une chose est sûre. « Ca ne peut pas continuer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas continuer, exactement ? »

Le sexe. L'affection. Les sentiments. Lui.

Il recommence avant que j'aie pu décider d'une réponse. « D'accord. Je peux vivre sans sexe. Mais… » Son nez se fronce. « Franchement, tu es un idiot. Après tout, on fera quand même semblant une fois sortis d'ici. Et je…tu aimes ceci autant que moi. Même si tu ne l'admettras jamais. Tu es sans cesse en train de me dire que je ne devrais pas sans cesse me sacrifier pour les autres. Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil. »

Donc, je suis un hypocrite. Rien de nouveau.

Il franchit l'espace qui nous sépare et s'agenouille à mes pieds. « Ecoute. Tu fais toujours ça. Tu fais toujours ce que tu penses être juste. On va peut-te finir par décider que ce n'est pas bien de rester ensemble. Mais pourtant…nous le sommes. Et je pense…on a pas le choix. Enfin, on est comme….coincés. Ensemble. »

Il sourit et je reconnais mes propres mots. Ceux de Trelawney résonnent dans ma tête. _Et vous perdrez_. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a raison. Même si je fais tous les efforts possibles pour mettre fin à tout ceci, je finirai quand même par y revenir. Avec lui, agenouillé à mes côtés. Peut-être que je suis resté trop longtemps dans ce donjon, mais ça me semble sensé.

Je suis réellement resté trop longtemps dans ce donjon.

« Pour le moment…on a pas besoin de prendre une décision. On verra comment ça se passera une fois qu'on ne sera plus ici. D'accord ? » Il se lève puis grimpe sur mes genoux, faisant passer les siens de l'autre côté de mes jambes. « Severus. Dis quelque chose. »

« Il faut que je boive quelque chose. »

« Il est…6 heures et demi du matin, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ce qui signifie que j'ai précisément 10 heures et 30 minutes pour me préparer à affronter le monde extérieur. »

« J'ai de bien meilleures idées pour passer le temps. »

Je hausse un sourcil. « Ca, je n'en ai aucun doute. » Il se penche pour m'embrasser. « Harry - »

Peut importe les remarques que j'avais l'intention de lui faire, elles disparaissent aussitôt tandis que mon corps tout entier se détend dans cette fichue chaise. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et j'essaie de me dégager mais ma tête semble parfaitement contente de rester où elle est, appuyée conte le dossier de cette chaise, gentiment assaillie par cette bouche chaude à la saveur ensommeillée. La bouche disparaît et j'ouvre paresseusement les yeux pour le voir me sourire, l'air content de lui. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire « Harry » une fois de plus.

« Foutue chaise. »

Il rigole. « A quelle heure vient Dumbledore ? »

« Les sorts de protection prendront fin à 17 heures. »

Une lueur espiègle scintille dans ses yeux.

« Je pense qu'on devrait retourner au lit. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour ce soir. »

« Ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne retournerai pas au lit avec toi. Dégage de là. Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? » Je m'émerveille de voir ces phrases rassemblées. Je baise quelqu'un qui a des devoirs.

« Mm-hmm… » Il s'incline et embrasse mon cou. « Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider? Tu y connais quelque chose en orgasme ? » Il ricane tandis que sa langue fait le contour de mon oreille. Mon ventre se crispe avec une excitation qui deviendra bientôt plus qu'apparente à travers ma robe de chambre.

« Fous-moi le camp, espèce d'obsédé sexuel. »

« Et fier de l'être. »

Il m'embrasse et mes résolutions se volatilisent dans sa bouche. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de les tenir. Je suis à peine aussi irrité que je devrais l'être. Sa main se glisse sous l'étoffe fine de ma robe, excitant la moindre parcelle de ma peau, mon cou, ma poitrine. Je m'abandonne à lui. J'embrasse ma propre chute.

J'ai perdu.

**Zairoon**: 20 heures ?! Ben dis donc t'es motivée…oO Perso je me lasse malheureusement très rapidement, mais comme je lis assez vite ça peut aller….enfin, pour le tome 5 j'ai fait une exception !! lol En tt cas bienvenue à toi ça fait tjs plaisir d'avoir de nouveau reviewer ! (pas très français ça, mais bon…)****

Alexiel.v : Wow…si tout le monde pouvait laisser une review pour dire « ecoute, je n'aime pas spécialement cette fic et elle ne m'attire pas mais je laisse qnd même un message par politesse », ce serait le rêve !! 36 000 review par chapitre…arf ! Lol bon je sais que ce n'est pas du tt ce que tu as écrit mais je fantasmais, là…quoique ça ferait un peu mal qnd même….non, tout compte fait ce ne serait pas une si bonne idée…

****

Mangafana : Heu… « romantique » et « Rogue » ds la même phrase, je t'avoue que mon esprit a du mal à se l'imaginer…M'enfin, c'est vrai que se laver les cheveux, pour lui ce ne serait même plus une preuve d'amour…mais de l'adoration !! (voire du fanatisme) lool

****

Cassandre, Tita, Diane 23, Marika Jedusor: J'ai vérifié - non que je mettais vos dires en doutes ) - et je n'ai pas trouvé de règle spécifique…Je vais qnd même rester sur l'idée du « Nemesis personnelle » vu que c'était un perso féminin mais c'est un truc qui continue à me tracasser…

****

Orlina : Désolée pour les « sports de protection », et surtout merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué…mais j'avoue que « porcs de protection » aurait été plus rigolo….seulement voilà, mon inconscient est aussi dénué d'humour que moi… snif

****

Un gros merci à Leene, Geneviève Black, Love d'Harry, Celine.s, Hermichocos, Astronema, Lily, Miss Serpentard, Lisandra, Miya Black, Lola Reeds et Black-Alex !! -

Que la Force soit avec vous,

Gaeriel


	20. III Ce qui a de l'importance

J'ai fait plus vite, cette fois-ci…deux mois à peine - (comment un mollusque asexué comme moi peut-il traduire des trucs pareils ?!) Ha tiens au fait, comment on sait si « asexu » prend « e » ou pas ?? lool Heureusement, vous aurez tous compris que le but premier de cette fic n'est pas de décrire de jolis ébats entre nos deux zigotos…(hein, quoi ? c'est le but ?) Lol je rigole, chacun interprète cette histoire comme il le veut moi en tout cas je suis véritablement passionnée par cette « romance » un peu je t'aime/ je te déteste (enfin, ça c'est surtout Rogue) Mais je vous laisse découvrir le reste… )

****

Auteur : Cybèle

****

Résum : Harry et Severus sont enfermés dans les appartements de ce dernier sur ordre de Dumbledore mais la rentrée approche…

****

Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.

Chapitre deux : Ce qui a de l'importance.

« Ecoute-moi, c'est tout. J'ai réfléchi… »

Oh, j'aurais pourtant du savoir que ce n'était pas l'idéal de commencer comme ça. Je fais une pause afin de lui permettre de répliquer. Il en a tout à fait le droit. Pourtant il ne le fait pas, ce qui est étonnant. Je reprends le discours que j'ai composé cette nuit en l'observant dormir. Je pourrais passer ma vie entière à ne faire que ça. Mais nous devons quitter le donjon dès aujourd'hui. La pensée de devoir retrouver le monde extérieur me rend malade. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au fait que je ne serai plus capable de rester allongé à ses côtés, à le regarder dormir, à le sentir tout contre moi.

« Alors…tu as le droit d'être un odieux salopard en classe. Et je te peux te punir la nuit pour ça. » Je souris en me tournant vers lui. Son expression est froide. Dure. Mon ventre se crispe. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré.

« Non. »

Et bien, si la logique ne fonctionne pas, essayons les supplications. « Sev. »

« Non. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas mon nom. »

Oh, ha ha. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais ». Il me foudroie du regard. Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu. « Pourquoi ? » je demande à nouveau.

« Ca ne marchera pas ».

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors ? »

« Du thé. »

Du thé. Il cherche à gagner du temps. Il sort de la chambre et j'enfile mes vêtements. J'essaie de préparer mentalement ma défense. Tout ce que qui me vient en tête c'est « J'ai besoin de toi. Je mourrai sans toi. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas. » Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que cela l'effrayerait encore plus. Peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il est l'unique chose qui m'aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Entre mes cauchemars et mes souvenirs, je suis certain que j'aurais complètement perdu la tête cet été. Mais il était là. Silencieux et discret. Il n'a pas demandé ce qui s'était passé. En tant qu'ancien Mangemort, il doit probablement savoir comment les choses fonctionnent. Rien que pour ça, je lui suis reconnaissant. Je ne me rappelle pas de beaucoup et les morceaux dont je me souviens sont si épouvantables que c'est à peine si je pourrais en parler. Je ne peux même pas réussir à repenser à tout ça sans me mettre à trembler comme une poule mouillée. Et lorsque je commence à y penser, il est toujours là pour me rappeler que rien de tout cela n'a d'importance.

Je finis de m'habiller et je me dirige jusque dans le salon où il sirote son thé. Je m'assieds dans la chaise la plus inconfortable au monde en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. En attendant qu'il me détruise. L'angoisse que je ressens me fait presque suffoquer. « Et bien ? »

« Ca ne peut pas continuer », dit-il avec calme.

Je ravale la grosse boule que j'ai dans la gorge. « Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas continuer, exactement ? » Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller, comme ça. « D'accord. Je peux vivre sans sexe. Mais… » je vois son expression se radoucir faiblement. Il ne souhaite pas non plus que tout cela finisse. « Franchement, tu es un idiot. Après tout, on fera quand même semblant une fois sortis d'ici. Et je…tu aimes ceci autant que moi. Même si tu ne l'admettras jamais. Tu es sans cesse en train de me dire que je devrais arrêter de toujours vouloir me sacrifier pour les autres. Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil. »

Il ne répond rien. Il fixe son thé et j'imagine qu'il est en train de réfléchir à la manière dont il va m'expliquer que ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Je ressens à nouveau une montée de panique. Je tombe à ses pieds, me préparant à lutter. « Ecoute. Tu fais toujours ça. Tu fais toujours ce que tu penses être juste. On va peut-être finir par décider que ce n'est pas bien de rester ensemble. Mais pourtant…on y reviendra. Et je pense…qu'on a pas le choix. » Je me souviens de ce qu'il a dit lors de notre premier jour ici. S'il n'écoute pas ce que je dis, peut-être tiendra-t-il compte de ses propres mots. « Enfin, on est comme….coincés. Ensemble. » Je souris doucement et il se recule.

Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que ça finisse. Il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Tous ces gens à l'extérieur, voilà ce qui le préoccupe. Ils nous jugeraient. Ils feraient tout pour nous séparer, peu importe nos sentiments, simplement parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi. Mais je sais que même s'il tente de me repousser, je reviendrai toujours ici. Bien que cela semble ridicule, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est notre destinée. Ou du moins je l'espère.

« Pour le moment…on a pas besoin de prendre une décision. On verra comment ça se passera une fois qu'on ne sera plus ici. D'accord ? » Il ne répond toujours pas. Je grimpe sur ses genoux et dieu merci il ne proteste pas. J'ai besoin de lui rappeler pourquoi cela ne peut pas finir. « Severus ? Dis quelque chose. »

« Il faut que je boive quelque chose. »

Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Cela dit, c'est toujours mieux que « je suis bien content d'être débarrassé de toi, maintenant dégage. » Je suis pourtant soulagé qu'il ait changé de sujet. « Il est…6 heures et demi du matin. »

« Ce qui signifie que j'ai précisément 10 heures et 30 minutes pour me préparer à affronter le monde extérieur. »

Le monde extérieur. Dans lequel je devrais rester couché chaque nuit sans pouvoir le rejoindre. Et prétendre que je ne l'aime pas et que je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit si loin de moi. Je ressens brusquement le besoin d'être contre lui. J'ai besoin d'être avec lui. En lui. En moi. « « J'ai de bien meilleures idées pour passer le temps. »

Il me regarde. « Ca, je n'en ai aucun doute. » Je décide de le faire taire. « Harry - »

Sa respiration se bloque et je réalise qu'il a activé la chaise. Je peux la sentir travailler sur mes genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes. Il soupire et ses yeux se ferment en papillonnant j'ai presque envie de rire de lui, mais je décide de profiter de son incapacité à parler. C'est tellement rare. Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne, ma langue glissant entre ses lèvres comme il me l'a si bien appris. Doucement, délicatement. Ma langue effleure brièvement la sienne avant de ressortir. Ma bouche attrape sa lèvre inférieure – juste un petit coup de dent, comme il aime. Il répond automatiquement à mes avances. Heureux de n'avoir qu'à se laisser embrasser. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le choix. Je décide de me reculer avant que les doigts invisibles ne commencent à agir sur lui. Après ça, ce serait trop facile. Ce serait honteux.

« Harry, » fait-il d'une voix éraillée. « Foutue chaise. »

Je rigole. « A quelle heure vient Dumbledore ? »

« Les sorts de protection prendront fin à 17 heures. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait retourner au lit. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour ce soir, » je ricane.

« Ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne retournerai pas au lit avec toi. Dégage de là. Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? »

Puisqu'on en parle, il y a quelque chose que j'avais l'intention d'étudier plus précisément. « Mm-hmm… » Il s'incline et embrasse mon cou. « Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider? Tu y connais quelque chose en orgasme ? »

« Fous-moi le camp, espèce d'obsédé sexuel. »

Et bien, s'il insiste. « Et fier de l'être. »

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et il se raidit pendant un moment. L'instant d'après, ses mains se retrouvent sous mon t-shirt et caressent mon dos. Je souris intérieurement, fier de mon triomphe. Ma satisfaction s'estompe aussitôt pour laisser place au désir tandis que notre baiser s'intensifie. Je défais les attaches de sa robe pour découvrir qu'il est déjà dur. Il a envie de moi. Soudainement, le lit semble bien trop loin. Je le veux. Ici.

Il m'ôte mon t-shirt et je me lève pour enlever ma ceinture. Mon pantalon, un vieux ayant appartenu à Dudley, tombe rapidement. Il se met debout et je lui enlève sa robe. Il se tient devant moi, blanc, lisse, nu. Magnifique. Je sais que personne d'autre ne dirait ça. Mais ça ne fait que le rendre encore plus magnifique. Il m'appartient par le simple fait que je puisse le voir.

Il m'attire contre lui et sa peau contre la mienne me donne des frissons. La perfection. Le seul mot auquel je pense pour nous décrire lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Il me rend parfait. Je le rends parfait. Quand nous sommes ensemble, le monde tout entier semble à des kilomètres et totalement grotesque. La chaleur de nos corps, notre tranquillité, notre sécurité. La plus belle chose au monde. Nous.

Son érection appuie sur mon ventre avec insistance. Soudainement, toutes les pensées de domination que j'avais disparaissent. Je le veux en moi. Je veux qu'il ne se détache jamais plus de mon corps. J'ai besoin de lui. De notre foyer.

Ses doigts courent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans ça ? Comment pourrait-il ? Cette perfection. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il ne puisse pas ressentir ça. C'est bien trop intense pour ne pas être réciproque. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour me rapprocher de lui. Si la magie existait réellement, nous cesserions aussitôt d'être deux personnes distinctes. « Je te veux en moi », je lui dis. Je ne parle pas de sa queue. C'est lui que je veux. En moi. Avec moi. Pour toujours.

Impossible.

Il tend la main vers sa baguette, probablement pour faire apparaître du lubrifiant. Je l'en empêche. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser », murmure-t-il. Sa main glisse sur mon cou puis se pose sous mon menton, me relevant la tête.

Je croise son regard. « Tu ne me blesseras pas. Enfin, pas…méchamment, je veux dire…. » Je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer. Il donne pourtant l'impression comprendre. Ce que je ressens. Ce que je suis. Il le sait, tout simplement.

Il hoche la tête puis vient se placer derrière moi. Il place ses mains sur mes épaules et me demande de m'agenouiller. Je me penche sur la chaise, prêt.

A peine ai-je senti son souffle chaud sur mes fesses que je sursaute, effrayé. « Qu'est-ce que - » Je ne peux pas finir ma question car je sens ça langue contre moi et mon cerveau se liquéfie instantanément. Juste au moment où je commençais à penser que le sexe ne pouvait être mieux…

Je grogne, gémis, et c'est à peu près tout ce que je suis capable de faire. Sa langue glisse autour de moi avant de s'attaquer avidement à mon orifice. Il me pénètre, et je me relaxe peu à peu il insiste afin que je m'ouvre un peu plus, que j'accepte quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose en moi. La langue est rejointe par un doigt et je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas éjaculer dans la seconde. Je lâche un cri et le doigt disparaît une fois de plus tandis que la langue s'enfonce encore plus profondément. J'en pleurerais presque de plaisir. Il me maintient les hanches avec ses mains alors qu'il enfouit sa figure entre mes fesses. Une main s'infiltre entre mes jambes et commence à me masturber. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier va exploser. Je crie à nouveau et j'éjacule, avant de m'effondrer sur la chaise, me demandant vaguement si c'est cela mourir de plaisir.

Sa main passe sur le bout de mon pénis, recueillant le sperme. « Debout », ordonne-t-il. Je ne bouge pas tout de suite. Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes jambes sont en compote. Il ne s'attend quand même pas à ce que je me lève. Je ne le pourrai plus jamais. Il rigole et j'essaie en vain de me mettre debout. Je décide de me laisser glisser et de m'accroupir au sol. Il passe devant moi pour s'installer dans la chaise. Il étale mon sperme sur son sexe. Cette image, cette idée est incroyablement excitante.

« Et bien, si tu ne peux plus rien faire, je vais m'occuper de moi tout seul ». Il sourit avec ironie et hausse un sourcil. Je me redresse. « Tourne-toi. » J'obéis puis je sens ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me tire en arrière et ses jambes forcent les miennes à s'écarter. Il m'attire sur lui une main. Je m'installe en me tenant aux bras de la chaise, de telle manière à m'asseoir juste sur son sexe. Celui-ci rentre facilement et je peux déjà sentir à nouveau de l'excitation dans mon bas-ventre. Il inspire profondément, puis relâche l'air en un grognement. Je me colle doucement à lui. Ma chair me brûle tandis qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus. Il y a juste assez de lubrifiant pour faciliter l'entrée. Ce ne fait pas vraiment mal. Pas plus que je ne le voulais, du moins.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il, le souffle court.

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Ou même à respirer. Tout ce que je peux faire est hocher la tête. Il me relève un peu avant de me tirer durement vers lui. Je lâche un cri en m'essayant totalement et je me laisse retomber sur sa poitrine, essayant de rattraper les plusieurs inspirations que j'ai manquées jusque-là. Ses bras se glissent sous les miens et il embrasse ma nuque, son propre souffle caressant ma peau. Je soupire et change légèrement de position tandis qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus en moi. Une fois encore je souhaiterais rester comme ceci pour toujours – fusionner avec lui, d'une certaine manière. Mes bras s'enroulent autour des siens, les attirant contre moi.

Au bout d'un moment, l'immobilité commence à peser. Je tortille mes hanches et il mord durement mon épaule, gémissant. Il étend ses jambes, forçant les miennes à s'écarter. Ses mains attrapent mes cuisses et me les ramènent contre la poitrine. Il me lève, me rabaisse doucement puis s'enfonce en moi encore plus profondément que je l'aurai cru possible. Je m'accroche aux bras de la chaise, restant surélevé un petit moment tandis qu'il remue lentement en moi, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il ait totalement aspiré mon âme. Il se met également à bouger les hanches. Lentement et doucement. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu. Il continue à ce même rythme lent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer d'accélérer. Mes bras commencent à trembler à force de me maintenir surélevé, mais je ne veux pas arrêter. Je ne veux jamais plus arrêter.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

Il m'attrape et nous envoie tous les deux au sol. Dieu merci, j'ai encore suffisamment de bon sens pour tendre mes bras et m'empêcher de m'écraser la tête par terre. Je tombe sur mes coudes et il replace mes hanches avant de se retirer puis de s'enfoncer à nouveau complètement en moi – ce qui dissipe aussitôt mon envie de rester comme ceci pour toujours.

« Putain ! », Je crie tandis que cette poussée envoie des ondes de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Il prend mon cri pour un encouragement et continue encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus du tout parler.

Cependant, lui le peut encore.

« Allez, Harry, vas-y…pour moi...j'ai envie de t'entendre crier… »

J'ai brusquement la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Je ferme les yeux et me dis intérieurement qu'il s'agit de Severus, mais ses mots commencent à se métamorphoser dans mon esprit.

Allez mon garçon, crie pour moi…J'ai envie de t'entendre crier…Vas-y, petit merdeux…crie…

Je n'aurais pas du aimer ça. C'était la potion. Pas moi. Je garde les paupières closes et tente en vain de me concentrer sur lui, sur ses mouvements. Voilà comment ça devrait être. Avec de l'envie, du désir. Il plonge en moi et je peux le sentir éjaculer. Je retombe sur le sol et il s'allonge sur moi. J'ai l'impression que s'il me quitte, là, tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'en mourrai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? » me demande-t-il, essoufflé.

« Quoi ? » je parviens à articuler.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non. »

Il se relève et je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de le supplier de ne pas m'abandonner. Il se sert d'un sortilège pour nous nettoyer tous les deux. Je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions avant de lui faire face. Je souris.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix est lointaine. Prudente. Je me maudis de n'être qu'un imbécile.

Je souris toujours. « Je vais bien. C'est juste que…la première fois m'avait presque tué. Alors je devais être totalement épuisé. » Je m'assieds et l'embrasse. Il me regarde d'un air septique et je me force à affronter son regard inquisiteur avec assurance, mais mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine trahissent mon inconfort. Il le remarque mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Retournons au lit », dit-il calmement, me tendant sa main. Je la prends avec reconnaissance.

Il ne m'a jamais demandé ce qui était arrivé quand j'avais été capturé. Je pense qu'il doit être au courant de la plus grande partie. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a su dès la première que nous l'avons fait après cela. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je pouvais encore en avoir besoin. Que ce n'était pas réellement exact que ce souvenir sexuel était horrible alors que ce que j'avais vécu avec lui était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Que le plus beau moment de ma vie soit immédiatement suivi par le pire était également assez perturbant. J'ai fais mon possible pour le convaincre que rien ne s'était passé, sans toutefois le dire aussi explicitement. J'espère toujours qu'un de ces jours il parviendra définitivement à se sortir ça de l'esprit.

Nous nous faufilons sous la couette. Il se couche sur le dos, un bras autour de mon cou. Je me colle à lui en chassant de ma tête toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Il y a un autre monde au-dehors. Mais ici, dans ce lit, je n'appartiens plus à ce monde. C'est lui mon univers. Le seul foyer que j'ai.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Il grogne puis me caresse le bras.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises la même chose. Je veux juste que tu me croies. »

« Essaie de dormir. »

Je me rapproche encore plus de lui, essayant de me fondre dans son corps. Un jour, si je continue à le souhaiter suffisamment fort, ça arrivera peut-être.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les yeux fixés au sol, je suis assis devant la cheminée, Dumbledore et Severus de chaque côté. Ca me fait bizarre qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ici. Comme si sa présence était nocive dans cette pièce. Notre monde. Il nous apporte des nouvelles de l'extérieur. J'écoute vaguement en me disant intérieurement que rien de tout cela n'a d'importance. Ca n'a rien à faire avec moi. Il s'agit de choses qui concernent un garçon qui est toujours enfermé dans son placard au 4, Privet drive. Je l'ai laissé là le jour où Severus est venu me chercher.

Mais je dois toujours remplir ce rôle.

Ils discutent de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement au Ministère. La soudaine apparition de Pettigrew a suscité de nombreuses interrogations. Il y a eu plusieurs fuite de la part de certains officiels du Ministère et les soupçons se portent sur Cornelius Fudge. Meurtres et disparitions. Scandales et attentats. Apparemment, Voldemort est bel et bien de retour. Rien à voir avec moi. Avec ma vie.

J'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent de parler de ça ici. Au dehors, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais ici...c'est comme parler de sexe dans une église.

« Et pour ce qui est de Black ? » demande Severus, ce qui attire mon attention.

« Ils ont réouvert le dossier. Sirius est maintenu dans une cellule au Ministère. Ils ont pris sa déposition sous Veritaserum. Les faits prouveront que son histoire est vraie. »

Je réalise brusquement que si Sirius est libéré, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester avec Severus. Sirius ne l'accepterait pas. Et je ne pourrai rien dire à propos de ça. Je me sens soudainement nauséeux. J'ai envie de vomir. Ou d'aller dormir. Ou même de disparaître. De m'enfuir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry »,me dit Dumbledore. Je lève les yeux vers lui et me rends compte que j'étais en train de froncer les sourcils. « Ton rôle dans cette histoire a été soigneusement laissé de côté. »

Oh. Je n'avais même pas pensé que je pourrais être sanctionné à cause de ça. Je suppose que j'aurais du. Mais ça me semble vraiment absurde d'être puni pour quelque chose que j'ai fait dans une autre vie. Mes yeux se tournent vers Severus, qui me foudroie du regard. Puis je fixe à nouveau le directeur. Il n'est toujours pas fâché à cause ça, non ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi. Avec nous.

Il lâche un grognement de dédain.

Dumbledore soupire. « Et bien, les étudiants vont bientôt arriver. Harry, je te suggère d'amener tes affaires jusqu'au dortoir. Tes livres et tes fournitures ont déjà été achetés. Je me suis également permis de te trouver de nouvelles robes ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Ce sont des SmartSpecs, elles sont faites pour compenser tes faiblesses oculaires. Il s'agit d'un tout nouveau produit. Elles permettent également de voir de nuit. » Il sourit.

« Merci, monsieur », dis-je. Mais pour être honnête, c'est difficile d'embrasser avec des lunettes. J'aurais préféré vivre sans.

« Evite d'en parler. Tu devras retourner par cheminée, bien sûr. En fait, si jamais tu as envie de te promener seul dans l'école, je te prierai d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette. Il a été modifié pour toi. Je te dénicherai une carte pour que tu puisses t'y retrouver. Bien évidemment, les bureaux des professeurs et leurs appartements privés te sont interdits. Ceux du professeur Rogue resteront ouverts, à moins que vous n'en décidiez autrement. »

Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers Severus. Il acquiesce. Je relâche mon souffle.

« Je vous verrai tous les deux au banquet, dans ce cas. Je suppose que vous êtes contents de pouvoir enfin sortir. » Il me regarde avec des yeux pétillants puis se tourne vers Severus. J'essaie de lui sourire. Le maudissant mentalement pour me priver de mon paradis terrestre. Dumbledore se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il nous quitte sur la promesse de nous revoir très bientôt.

« Vieux mêle-tout », je murmure. Severus grogne. Je lève les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas une façon de parler du grand Albus Dumbledore. Vous feriez bien de vous modérer, si vous ne voulez pas que les gens commencent à se demander d'où vous vient ce cynisme soudain « , fait-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je vais jusqu'à lui et pose ma tête sur son genou. Ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux et je me détends une fois de plus. En essayant de ne plus songer au fait que tout ceci va prendre fin d'ici quelques minutes. D'une certaine manière, ça me surprend qu'il n'ait encore rien dit. Et ça me soulage énormément.

« Ce n'était pas si dur, hein ? On s'est plutôt bien débrouillé. »

« Oui. Tant que j'évite de penser à ce que nous avons fait sur cette même chaise il y a quelques heures », soupira-t-il. « Alors, quand vas-tu enfin me dire quel rôle tu as joué dans l'évasion de Black ? »

Mon ventre se crispe. « Non. »

« Tu l'as aidé, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais raison depuis le début, pas vrai ? »

« Quelle importance ? Je veux dire...c'était avant. »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison, Potter, que cette nuit est gravée dans mon livre comme l'une des plus affreuses de toute mon existence. Et j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé. Fais-moi ce plaisir. Je ne peux pas vraiment te punir, de toute façon ? »

« Oui, je l'ai aidé. Je le devais. Il était innocent. »

Il hoche la tête. « Comment ? »

Je baisse les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te dire comment. Il n'y avait pas que moi. Désolé. Tu es fâch ? »

« Oui. » Il n'en a pourtant pas l'air. Je repose ma tête sur son genou. Il continue à jouer avec mes cheveux. J'essaie de ne pas penser à quel point tout ça va me manquer. Etre comme ça avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie de songer à ma vie et à ce qu'elle sera une fois que je serai entouré de tous ces gens pour qui je suis encore Harry Potter.

« J'ai peur », je m'entends dire. Je ferme aussitôt la bouche pour empêcher quelque chose d'encore plus stupide d'en sortir.

« Ridicule. Vous êtes un Gryffondor, Potter. La peur ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire », dit-il avec sarcasme.

« Et toi ? » je demande. « Comment est-ce que tu réussis à t'occuper d'une maison dont les étudiants rêvent de te voir mort ? »

Il rigole. « Une observation très pertinente, Mr Potter. 10 points à Gryffondor. »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire ça dehors. Les gens sauront que quelque chose cloche…Mais, sérieusement… » je lève les yeux vers lui. « Comment...je veux dire, ça ira pour toi, hein ? »

« Et je suppose que tu viendras à mon secours au cas où mes rusés petits serpents décideraient de passer à l'attaque ? » ricane-t-il. « Tout compte fait, laisse-moi reformuler ça : va te faire voir, Potter. Je suis un homme adulte qui sait s'occuper de lui. Contrairement à l'opinion générale, tous mes étudiants ne sont pas des Mangemorts juniors. Et ceux qui souhaiteraient me faire du mal ne sont pas assez inconscients pour essayer. Ce sont des Serpentard, pas des Gryffondor. Ils connaissent leurs limites. »

Sa remarque me fait juste ricaner puis je fronce les sourcils. « Vous savez, _professeur_, le Choipeau voulait d'abord me mettre à Serpentard. Il m'a dit que j'y serais très bien. Seulement je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. » Je lui tire la langue.

« Ce qui prouve que tu es bien un Gryffondor, incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions. A présent dégage et retourne là où est ta place. »

Mon cœur sursaute et ma tête retourne son genou. « Ma place est ici », je murmure.

Sa main caresse ma tête avant de la relever. « Je te verrai au banquet. Et demain, en classe. On verra si tu sais réellement te débrouiller. Et je peux te garantir que je serai impitoyable. » Il sourit.

Je l'embrasse, souhaitant être capable de le mettre en bouteille – pour reprendre ses propres mots – afin de pouvoir passer une journée entière sans lui. Ce serait un cours de potions auquel je ferais extrêmement attention. Au bout d'un moment, il me repousse.

« Je t'aime, Severus. »

Il me fixe puis hoche la tête. « Je sais. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se retrouver dans le dortoir était certes étrange, mais être assis dans la Grande Salle à observer les élèves entrer par la grande porte est tout simplement terrifiant. Le bruit me donne mal à la tête. Ils sont si bruyants – à rigoler et discuter. Je comprends soudainement pourquoi il a toujours l'air si agacé. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose tandis que je croule sous un flot de salutations. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi peu à ma place de toute ma vie. Je suis certain que les autres peuvent entendre mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Je suis en train de suffoquer. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour me rassurer. Nos yeux se croisent et je parviens à respirer à nouveau.

« Harry ! » s'écrie Hermione avant de courir vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. J'essaie d'avoir l'air enthousiaste. Ron me donne une tape dans le dos avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je panique momentanément en réalisant que je n'ai même rien à leur dire. Mes meilleurs amis. J'ai l'impression de ne pas les connaître. En même temps, c'est comme si je les avais trahis, d'une certaine façon.

« Alors, t'as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle ? » demande Ron.

« Oui, y a pas longtemps. Il est emprisonné jusqu'à son procès. »

« Ca on le sait déj », fait Ron en roulant des yeux.

Hermione a les yeux fixés sur la table, l'air inquiet.

« Hermione, ça va aller. On aura pas aucun problème. Ce qu'on a fait a été supprimé du témoignage. »

Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et cache sa tête dans ses mains. Je suppose qu'elle s'est fait du souci depuis que Sirius s'est livré à la police. J'aurais du en faire autant. Mais non. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était si oui ou non j'allais être forcé de vivre avec mon parrain. Dans ma vie précédente, j'en aurais été aux anges. Mais maintenant, ça a l'air tellement…ennuyeux…d'avoir un tuteur parental. J'ai vécu toute ma vie sans parents. C'est un peu tard pour commencer à en avoir maintenant.

Je vois Hermione sursauter. Je regarde la direction qu'elle indique. « Ils l'ont laissé revenir ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop dangereux ? »

J'aperçois le professeur Lupin qui nous sourit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait parlé de son retour ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mes yeux se tournent vers Severus qui discute avec Chourave. Je me demande ce qu'il pense du retour de Lupin. Je préfère ne pas trop y penser.

« Je suppose qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas pour Vous-Savez-qui, pour changer », murmure Ron. « Quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse, au moins. »

« Oui, et ce quelqu'un a tout de même essayé de te manger, une fois », dit Hermione. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air aussi fâchée que ses mots le laissent penser.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air crevé. » Ron sourit.

Je réalise que j'ai toujours les sourcils froncés. Et j'ai même une expression cynique sur le visage.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne resterais pas avec lui cet été», dit Hermione avec calme.

« Avec qui ? »

« Avec Rogue. »

Oh. Si seulement ils savaient. Ils pensent toujours que j'étais avec Sirius cet été. C'était il y a combien de millénaires, ça ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'étais avec Rogue ? » je demande innocemment.

« Parce que tu as un air renfrogné. Tu lui ressembles vraiment », glousse-t-elle. J'essaie de détendre mon visage.

Ron sursaute. « Mon dieu, Harry ! C'est vrai. Et tes cheveux…ils ne seraient pas un peu plus gras que d'habitude ? » rigole-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre », dis-je en riant avant de toucher discrètement mes cheveux. Ils ne sont pas gras. Les siens non plus. Je les ai lavés cet après-midi. Je souris intérieurement en essayant de chasser ce souvenir. Avoir une érection maintenant ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée.

« Alors, tu étais avec lui ? » dit Hermione. Cette fille n'abandonne jamais.

« Pas longtemps. » Je regarde à nouveau vers lui. Il a les yeux fixés sur la table des Serpentard. Mes yeux suivent la direction des siens et j'aperçois Malfoy qui m'observe. Mon cœur se refroidit brusquement lorsque mes yeux croisent les siens. Il sourit avec arrogance. Mes yeux se posent avec panique sur les autres membres de sa bande. Ils me regardent tous. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott. Les enfants de Mangemorts. Ils me fixent tous. Ils savent.

J'inspire profondément pour me calmer. Je suis vaguement conscient que MacGonagall vient d'annoncer le début de la répartition par le Choipeau Magique. Mes mains s'agrippent fermement au banc afin de m'empêcher de trembler. J'essaie d'ignorer les regards qui me brûlent le sommet du crâne.

Je me dis intérieurement qu'ils ne peuvent rien savoir. Le père de Malfoy ne lui aurait rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'un père puisse avoir envie que son fils sache à quel point il est dérangé. Mais si Malfoy doit devenir un Mangemort, peut-être qu'il aurait adoré savoir. Si ce rictus en est une preuve, alors Malfoy est aussi timbré que son père.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer et mon cœur s'agite comme si j'avais couru des kilomètres. Ma tête est lourde et j'ai l'impression d'entendre les sons comme dans un tunnel. Les applaudissements retentissent et j'en fais de même. Je souris aux nouvelles têtes qui viennent s'asseoir à notre table tout en les haïssant silencieusement. Tous ces gens. J'ai envie de retourner au donjon. J'ai envie de retourner à la maison.

Je regarde à nouveau Severus et nos yeux se croisent. Il tourne rapidement les yeux vers le Choipeau au moment où le nom « Mercer, Abri » retentit. J'aperçois une gamine avec des cheveux blonds se rapprocher du tabouret. Je regarde à nouveau Severus, qui cette fois-ci a enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Chourave le touche à l'épaule et il sursaute. Il dit quelque chose puis nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Je souris avec incertitude. Il se lève brusquement et se précipite en dehors de la salle.

J'agrippe à nouveau le banc pour me retenir d'aller à sa poursuite. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé. La fille se dirige jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle et un autre nom est cité. Ma panique en devient presque suffocante. Il m'a abandonné ici. Seul.

« Ca va, Harry? » La voix de Ron résonne dans ma tête embrumée.

Je souris et hoche la tête. Non, ça ne va pas du tout.

Je suis en train de me noyer.

J'ai aimé cette fin « Je t'aime/je sais », ça fait très Starwars, non ?? :)

****

PS: Un gros merci à Elehyn et Emeline pour leurs explications !! -

Heu, je ne réponds pas aux reviews parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, ça revient toujours...par contre je réponds toujours aux questions ) (sauf « comment ça finit ? »..un peu de suspense, que diable !!) lol

****

PPS : Origine, j'ai éclaté de rire en lisant la fin de ta review…et heu, oui les profs de math me font ovuler même à 15 jours de la période - (mais maintenant…snif..je ne le verrai plus…)

****


	21. III Le paradis perdu

(c'est l'un de mes préférés celui-ci) -

****

Résum : Severus et Harry ont été obligés de se séparer car une nouvelle année scolaire vient de commencer. En pleine cérémonie de la Répartition, Severus a quitté la Grande Salle.

****

Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.

Chapitre trois : le paradis perdu.

Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, les moldus arrivent eux aussi à faire de la magie. Cela s'appelle la distillation. Dieu les bénisse pour ça.

Dans certaines situations, l'esprit a désespérément besoin de se vider peu à peu et d'effacer graduellement toute pensée trop complexe. Dans ces cas-là, la liqueur moldue convient parfaitement. Cependant, pour les autres situations, il est préférable de pouvoir réfléchir avec rapidité, efficacité, voire imprudence, ce qui ne put se faire qu'avec un esprit de sorcier.

J'ai opté pour le Whisky ce soir, sans me soucier des conséquences que cela va entraîner, à savoir les mêmes qu'avec n'importe lequel des autres délicieux liquides de mon buffet à liqueur. En fait, la notion de conséquence représente exactement ce que je cherche à supprimer. Et le Whisky est un médicament on ne peut plus efficace pour ça.

Le premier verre, avalé cul sec, m'aide à oublier les échos de la voix de MacGonagall appelant « Mercer, Abri. » Sous l'influence de l'alcool, je cesse de me demander comment diable j'ai pu vieillir au point d'avoir vu passer deux générations dans ma classe. Je suis assez vieux pour donner cours à la deuxième génération et qui plus est, mon amant adolescent m'envoie des sourires secrets de sa table remplie de gamins abrutis avec lesquels je préférerais encore être bouilli vivant plutôt que de partager la moindre forme d'intimité. Car je hais les enfants.

Je vide un deuxième verre, espérant que cela m'aidera à effacer la réalisation qu'ici, dans mes appartements, il ne semblait pas aussi jeune que dans la grande Salle tout à l'heure. Je suis forcé de voir ce qu'il est réellement : un ado de seize ans, fragile et vulnérable, qui s'est accroché à la seule personne disponible. Et cette personne aurait du savoir qu'il y avait mieux à faire que le toucher. J'aurais du savoir. Au moins une fois. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, ce qui mérite une punition extrême. Même si c'était entièrement sa faute. Et celle de Dumbledore.

Et la mienne.

Mais surtout la mienne.

Putain.

Je termine le deuxième verre et entame le troisième.

J'ai voulu fuir la réalité évoquée par MacGonagall et je me suis réfugié dans la silencieuse quiétude de mes donjons, juste pour découvrir que dans ces murs résonnent encore l'écho de sa voix si jeune, ses cris de plaisir dont j'étais le responsable. Cette froide humidité parvenait autrefois à estomper la moindre émotion que j'aurais pu ressentir – que ce soit la rage, la tristesse, ou dans des circonstances extraordinaires, la joie. A présent, mon refuge semble faire partie de ces choses auxquelles j'essaie d'échapper.

Maudit soit Dumbledore.

C'est lui qui a créé ce petit paradis et qui m'y a jeté avec le gosse. On regarde, mais on ne touche pas. On ne mange pas de ce fruit-là. Et j'en ai mangé.

Sans arrêt.

Je ferme les yeux pour le voir me fixer, ses yeux verts et implorants. Il a joué son rôle, essayant de convaincre les autres qu'il était sincèrement heureux de les revoir. C'est seulement lorsque son regard s'est tourné vers moi que son sourire leur a vraiment semblé sincère. Cette couleur verte était magnifique. Je le regardais, tentant désespérément de refouler mes regrets, me disant en moi-même que ce que nous avions fait dans notre monde secret n'avait rien à voir avec les rôles que nous jouions dans la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin de moi. Et j'étais là pour lui.

Mais à l'extérieur, je dois moi aussi respecter mon propre rôle. Le professeur Rogue était assis à sa table, observant ses étudiants – un mélange d'adolescents ricaneurs ou maussades pour la plupart – fixant avec menace un garçon qu'il traiterait de la même façon que les autres si ce n'était que le goût du garçon en question était encore imprimé sur sa langue.

Le fruit défendu.

De même que ces lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire secret et dans son regard, cette lueur de passion, de confiance et …d'amour, je me rappelle, avalant une autre longue gorgée pour effacer la terreur que je ressens. Il a oublié son rôle et je suis aussitôt sorti de scène. Je me suis échappé vers mes donjons où je pensais être capable d'oublier tout, si ce n'est la présence de son fantôme qui hante ces murs.

C'est peut-être ridicule, mais je n'arrive même pas à décider ce qui me dérange le plus : que j'ai touché et perverti un gamin de seize ans ou que je sache parfaitement que je le ferai encore. Et le seul moyen pour m'empêcher de m'étendre dans ces raisonnements, ce serait de me résigner à tout abandonner, de laver ma conscience et d'en accepter les conséquences. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire ça non plus. Tout simplement parce que ça le tuerait. Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Et accessoirement mon amant.

L'alcool n'agit pas encore assez vite.

Je suis le point de boire directement à la bouteille lorsque j'entends le bruit familier de quelqu'un qui vient d'atterrir dans ma cheminée. Mes lèvres se retroussent et je cale ma baguette entre mes genoux pour m'empêcher de stupefixer le gosse dès le moment où il est ejecté hors de l'âtre. Il réussit cependant à ne pas tomber et reprend son équilibre. Il sourit. Pas moi.

« Salut », me dit-il d'un air mal assuré.

« Qu'est-ce que _vous_ foutez ici ? Je croyais vous avoir dit que je vous verrai demain, » je grogne avec une rancœur mal dirigée, due au whisky.

« Tu as l'air…bizarre. Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Sa voix tremble. Ses yeux se tournent vers la bouteille puis se posent à nouveau sur moi. Ma main se resserre sur mon verre, presque comme un réflexe défensif.

« Je vais bien. Foutez le camp. »

Il se rapproche, me coinçant dans ma propre chaise.

« Potter, est-ce que vous êtes sourd ? »

« Qui était cette fille ? »

Je le hais soudainement plus que je n'ai jamais haï qui que ce soit. Qui était cette fille ? Une prise de conscience, fichu gamin. « Personne. La fille d'un ancien étudiant que j'ai eu en classe. » J'avale à nouveau une gorgée en souhaitant de toutes mes forces qu'il parte. Ca ne marche pas.

« Oh. » Il fronce les sourcils puis se laisse tomber par terre juste devant moi. « Et…l'ancien élève...est-ce qu'il…je veux dire, est-ce que tu as…tu sais. »

Non, je ne sais pas. « Quoi ? » Il baisse les yeux et ses joues rosissent légèrement. Oh. « Bon dieu non », je m'étrangle. « Potter, contrairement à ce que vous avez pu tirer comme conclusions de mon comportement ce mois dernier, j'avais autrefois des principes. »

Il soupire avec ce qui semble être du soulagement. Mon estomac se retourne à la pensée qu'il a osé être jaloux.

« Et même si j'avais fait _vous savez quoi_, de toute façon ce ne sont pas vos affaires, » j'ajoute avec méchanceté.

Et voilà. Il est fâché. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je sirote mon verre à petites gorgées.

« D'accord…mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça? Je veux dire...ça a commencé avec cette fille. Tu as paniqué. Et _ce sont_ mes affaires quand quelque chose te détourne de moi. »

Maudite soit la foutue logique de ce petit merdeux.

« Je ne _panique_ pas », je réplique. C'est vrai. Je suis assis ici, me détruisant calmement les cellules du cerveau qui permettent cette douloureuse constatation possible. « J'ai tout simplement retrouvé ma place. Et vous feriez bien d'en faire de même. Nous avons eu notre petit été de folie, et à présent c'est terminé. Si vous parvenez à vous rappeler ça, il n'y aura aucun problème .»

Je me lève brusquement, pour aller je ne sais où – du moment que lui n'y est pas. Ma chambre.

Il se lève aussi. Il me poursuit. Il me piège. Merde.

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » Il se rapproche de moi, ses yeux brillant avec défi. Ou détermination. Y a-t-il une réelle différence avec ce gosse ?

Je réprime une envie de tomber à genoux et de l'implorer de me laisser en paix. Comme s'il était encore possible d'être paix. Comme si ça avait jamais été le cas.

« Ce que tu es en dehors de cette pièce ne compte pas. En dehors d'ici, rien n'est important. Ta _place_ au-dehors n'a rien à faire avec nous. Et --»

« Nous? » je ricane. « Il n'y a pas de « nous », espèce d'imbécile. »

La douleur qui apparaît sur son visage me force à détourner les yeux. Je suis écoeuré par sa fragilité, sa transparence. Je déverse le reste de ma cruauté vers un mur de pierre. Ce qui serait une oreille bien plus acceptable, je réalise. « Et il n'y en a jamais eu. Au plus tôt vous réaliserez ça, au plus tôt vous pourrez vous chercher quelqu'un de votre âge avec qui vous pourrez fêter ce qui reste de votre adolescence. » _Et accidentellement, de ta vie._

Un long silence s'installe après ma subtile annonciation de rupture et malgré ce que j'estimais être le meilleur à faire, je me tourne vers lui. Ses yeux me fixent à travers son masque impénétrable. « Severus », dit-il calmement.

Son obstination à rester familier me force à reculer. « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ». Il y a plus de désespoir dans ma voix que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Peu importe, il ignore de toute façon ce que je viens de dire. « Alors voilà le problème ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens vieux. C'est ça ? Parce que je me fous bien de ton âge. »

Comment ose-t-il lire entre les lignes ?! Je crispe ma mâchoire. « Potter, vous êtes trop crédule. »

« Et toi tu es impossible ! » crache-t-il. « Arrête de décider de ce que tu crois être le meilleur pour moi. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie que tout ça finisse. Tu fais ça juste parce que --»

« Parce que c'est la seule chose à faire, espèce de tête de mule ! » Je m'écarte de lui, cherchant autour de moi une issue. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de lui échapper. Sa présence se fait sentir dans chaque coin de ce foutu château. Chaque coin de mes appartements. Si je dois m'enfuir, il faudra que j'aille encore plus loin.

Azkaban, peut-être.

« Et qui a dit ça ? Parce que ça n'est pas aussi facile. Tout ça...dehors. Ca me rend malade. Et…tu ressens la même chose. Je le sais. »

« Oh, s'il vous plait, Potter. Vous êtes un bon coup à tirer, rien de plus. »

« Stop. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Ca ne marchera pas. »

Je me retourne vers lui pour voir qu'il a de nouveau cette expression neutre sur son visage. Si je dois me débarrasser de lui, ça devra faire mal. Aussi longtemps qu'il gardera ce masque, je serais capable de le blesser sans regrets. Malgré mon cœur qui bat la chamade, je ricane avec froideur. « Croyez-vous que je sois tombé amoureux de vous, Potter ? Etes-vous à ce point débile pour croire que je m'attacherais à un gosse de seize ans ? Pour quel genre d'imbécile me prenez-vous ? »

Parmi tout les réponses possibles à ma cruauté, un large sourire est probablement la moins appropriée. Tout à fait le genre de Harry Potter de faire tout à l'envers.

« Tu es tellement prévisible », dit-il avec un soupçon de tendresse.

Je reste sans voix face à son désintérêt total pour mes tentatives de le repousser puis l'indignation s'installe_. Je ne suis PAS prévisible ! _Je veux protester, mais il m'embrasse avant que j'aie pu retrouver ma voix.

Pour la première fois en vingt ans de beuverie, je prends pleinement conscience des avertissements sur les bouteilles de liqueur moldues. Attention : la consommation d'alcool peut altérer l'esprit et diminuer la rapidité des réflexes. J'aurais aimé qu'ils ajoutent « affaiblissement de la volont » à cette liste.

Après un moment bien trop long, je réussis à me reprendre suffisamment pour avoir la présence d'esprit de le repousser et lui crier de dégager. Cependant, mes efforts sont réduits à néant lorsqu'un coup retentit faiblement contre la porte, me forçant à rester silencieux. Il me regarde pendant un instant puis se précipite dans ma chambre. Je lui aurais bien dit de partir, mais il n'aurait de toute façon pas obéit.

Je me dirige furieusement vers la porte, me préparant à me trouver face à Dumbledore, qui aurait amplement mérité de subir mon courroux étant donné la petite surprise qu'il m'a gentiment faite au souper. Ce vieux taré savait que mon obstination à garder le contrôle de moi-même et à rester professionnel m'empêcherait de les ensorceler en public, lui et son loup-garou apprivoisé.

Ma colère s'estompe assez rapidement lorsque je vois le préfet de ma maison me fixer le plus naturellement du monde.

« Mr Malfoy. » J'ai l'impression de redevenir sobre, ce qui est presque un réflexe défensif. Je sens tous mes nerfs se tendrent d'un seul coup.

« Bonsoir, monsieur. Puis-je entrer ? » Poli, bien élevé et respectueux, ce garçon est tout le contraire de Harry Potter.

Je ne fais aucun mouvement pour le laisser passer. Même si ce ne serait pas inhabituel de permettre à l'un de mes étudiants, surtout un préfet, de rentrer dans mes quartiers, ce gosse fait partie de ceux à qui ça ne déplairait pas de me voir mort. Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé d'accepter son invitation. Et puis il y a aussi le petit détail d'un certain garçon caché dans ma chambre.

Je prends un petit moment pour me concentrer sur cette gigantesque farce qu'est ma vie.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? », je dis d'un air tendu.

« Je dois vous parler, monsieur ». L'irritation se fait légèrement entendre dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se voir refuser quelque chose.

« Est qu'est-ce qui pourrait être à ce point important pour ne pas pouvoir attendre demain ? »

Ses yeux semblent me fusillent pendant un instant, puis il reprend aussitôt le contrôle de lui-même. Un soupçon d'arrogance s'affiche sur son habituel sourire moqueur. « C'est à propos de vous et Harry Potter. »

« Moi et Harry Potter », je répète lentement, accentuant chaque syllabe avec le mépris qui convient. Je ne panique pas. Ce gosse ne peut rien savoir d'autre que le fait que je m'occupais de Potter au moment où il a été capturé. Et ce qu'il aurait pu découvrir d'autre aurait été plus horrible pour lui que pour moi. Je lui souris avec amusement. « Allons, par quel miracle Harry Potter et moi pourrions nous être placés comme sujet dans la même phrase ? »

« Puis-je entrer ? » dit-il avec satisfaction. Je fais un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Il reste debout, attendant que je l'autorise à s'asseoir. On peut accuser les Mangemorts de beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas d'être impolis. Ils savent comment feindre le respect. Je fais un geste vers une chaise. Ca ne m'aiderait sûrement pas qu'il s'installe dans _la_ chaise et dise « Harry ». Et pour atteindre mon but, j'ai bien l'intention de le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que possible.

L'intimidation, c'est tout un art.

Je reste debout.

« Et bien », je dis avec impatience.

« Je sais ce qui c'est passé cet été, monsieur. Et je ne suis pas le seul. » Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Un défi.

« Pourriez-vous être plus précis, Mr Malfoy ? Ou suis-je censé deviner ce qui s'est passé exactement ? » Je le défie silencieusement de continuer sur le sujet qu'il a abordé sans aucune subtilité.

Il soupire avec impatience. Je songe un instant à le réprimander pour son insolence temporaire, mais je préfère l'ignorer et me concentrer sur jeu que nous sommes sur le point de débuter. Cela fait une éternité que je n'y ai plus joué. Je m'attends cependant à ce que ça me revienne très vite.

« Je sais que le Mage Noir a découvert Potter. Et je sais que vous étiez avec lui à ce moment-là. »

Je prends mon expression la plus désintéressée et je souris avec malveillance. « Vous semblez être bien informé. Puis-je rappeler, Mr Malfoy, que la connaissance de certaines choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec vos affaires peut vous entraîner dans des situations qu'il vous serait grandement préférable d'éviter ? A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne soyez venu ici pour me révéler la source de votre information ? » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. S'il doit tendre l'oreille pour m'entendre, il ne se sentira plus aussi sûr de lui. Le truc, c'est de savoir avec qui il faut crier et avec qui il est plus efficace de parler à voix basse.

Son regard fléchit peu à peu, ce qui me soulage. « Non », je dis calmement. Je sens les coins de ma bouche tressaillir et je redresse le menton pour le regarder par-dessus le bout de mon nez. « Je ne m'y attendais pas. Très bien, Mr Malfoy, si ce n'est dans le seul but de me faire rire, dites-moi donc ce que vous comptiez tirer de cette information plutôt inutile ? »

« Je suis juste venu vous mettre en garde, monsieur. Il va y avoir des rumeurs. »

« Des rumeurs ? » je grogne. « Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu jusqu'ici pour me menacer de répandre des commérages sur mon compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis ici pour vous menacer, monsieur. » Il s'est sorti de mon piège avec un calme admirable. Il a été bien entraîné. Seize ans d'expérience en fourberie. « Je pensais juste que vous aimeriez savoir qu'il y a un plan qui vise à vous faire renvoyer. »

Je ne suis pas surpris par cette nouvelle, mais je reste méfiant. Je crois qu'il est plus probable qu'il ait été envoyé ici pour voir si j'étais capable de démissionner par crainte de salir ma réputation. Ce que mes anciens collègues ont du mal à comprendre, c'est que j'ai abandonné ma dignité il y a bien longtemps.

« Je vois. Et, vais-je être renvoyé pour avoir obéi aux ordres de Dumbledore ? Ou est-ce que mes intelligents petits étudiants auraient inventé de nouveaux règlements que je n'aurais pas respectés ? »

Un sourire sinistre s'affiche sur son visage – une copie exacte de celui de son père. Pourtant, ce sourire est encore plus maléfique lorsqu'il se trouve sur le visage anguleux de Narcissa. Pendant un bref moment, je suis presque impressionné. Puis je me rappelle que ce n'est qu'un enfant qui joue avec ses armes d'enfants à un jeu auquel je jouais alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une vague possibilité dans les testicules de son père.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravise. Au lieu de ça, il hausse les épaules.

« Vous pourriez peut-être me donner une raison pour ne pas vous expulser de l'école dans la seconde? »

Son sourire s'élargit et cela ne fait qu'accentuer les impulsions violentes que je ressens. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai simplement informé un professeur d'un complot envers lui – c'est mon rôle, en tant que préfet, non ? » L'innocence qu'il met dans son expression est presque risible.

Et je ris. Sans joie, mais c'est tout de même un rire.

Je place mes mains sur les bras de la chaise. Je peux l'entendre ravaler sa salive et il se penche en arrière pour essayer de garder son sang-froid. « Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Draco Malfoy », je dis d'une voix basse et menaçante. Je me penche un peu plus au-dessus de lui. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit tout ça ? »

Il expire avec appréhension puis se reprend avant de répondre. « Si c'était moi, j'aimerais être au courant. »

J'étudie son expression, cherchant à découvrir la véritable explication. Même si c'est possible qu'il soit venu ici de lui-même dans le seul but de m'avertir, c'est improbable. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de considérer cette mince possibilité comme la cause de sa venue. Mieux vaut se tromper en se préparant au pire.

Je me penche en arrière. « Dans ce cas, je devrais vous remercier. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir, maintenant. »

Il se lève et marche jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner à nouveau vers moi. « Puis-je vous poser une question, monsieur ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas revenu ? »

La question ne me surprend pas autant que la sincérité que je lis dans ses yeux. Je prends un petit moment pour composer une réponse appropriée. Bien sûr, j'avais quitté le seigneur des Ténèbres bien avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ma trahison, bien que connue de très peu de personnes, l'était suffisamment pour que je sois certain d'être tué si je répondais à l'appel du Mage Noir après ses treize années d'absence. Sans parler de ma brève bataille avec lui lorsqu'il avait pris possession du corps de Quirrel il y de cela cinq ans. Mais je ne vais pas lui raconter tout ça.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais déjà quitt ?

« Avez-vous embrassé l'ourlet de la robe du Mage Noir, Mr Malfoy ? » Son visage se relâche. Ce qui est déjà une réponse. « L'avez-vous fait par respect ou par peur ? »

Il cligne des yeux.

« Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses à Dumbledore. » Enfin, pas au sens littéraire. Mais c'est un mensonge suffisant pour porter un coup à l'arrogance de ce gosse.

Il hoche la tête d'un air sombre. Je peux le voir réfléchir à ma réponse. J'espère seulement qu'il continuera à y réfléchir plus tard.

Il se tourne vers la porte avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Ce serait gentil à vous de ne dire à personne que je suis venu ici. Mon père me tuerait s'il l'apprenait. » Il sourit avec ironie avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'ai bien envie de l'attraper et de lui foutre une gifle pour lui faire comprendre. Il ne réalisera pas ce qu'il en coûte de jouer à ce jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

« Bonne nuit, professeur Rogue », dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Mr Malfoy. » Ma phrase retombe sur les dalles de pierres, personne ne l'ayant entendue. Une brusque bouffée d'affection pour les étudiants de ma maison, telle que je n'en ai jamais eue, me submerge paradoxalement et me fait frissonner.

Qu'ils aient un plan pour essayer de mettre fin à ma carrière ne me fait pas peur. Dumbledore ne serait pas assez fou pour être berné par leurs petits mensonges. Même s'ils _sont_ vrais. Rien de ce qui pourra lui être rapporté ne suffira à le convaincre que j'ai été autre chose qu'un homme vertueux.

Ce n'est pas la peur qui m'empêche d'aller directement chez le directeur et de lui déballer toute la vérité à propos des relations entres son petit héros et moi. C'est la fierté. Je ne les laisserai pas gagner. Je ne leur donnerai pas ce qu'ils veulent. Ce qu'ils attendent. J'ai bien l'intention de me battre avec eux par tous les moyens, et de les atteindre là où ça fait vraiment mal : leur précieuse progéniture, qui est encore sous ma protection. Mon contrôle. Et qui seront capables, si je réussis à les convaincre, de trouver la volonté de résister à leurs parents.

Il va falloir que j'aille souhaiter la bienvenue à mes petits serpentard de retour à l'école.

Je note mentalement de dire à Malfoy de réunir toute la maison demain soir pour un petit discours. J'attrape mon verre de Whisky et avale ce qui reste. Je suis le point de m'affaler dans la chaise lorsque je me rappelle qu'il y a encore une autre affaire que je dois régler et qui est en ce moment cachée dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers celle-ci en priant mentalement pour qu'il ne se soit pas mis en tête de m'attendre complètement nu. Ce qui ne me surprendrait pas, cela dit.

Ce qui me surprend, par contre, c'est que je le découvre assis derrière la porte, tremblant de tous les côtés, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Apparemment, _sa_ réputation lui tient à cœur. D'accord, des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait fait des choses pas très catholiques avec le directeur des Serpentard haï de tous lui causerait bien plus de dégâts qu'à moi. Mes collègues sont suffisamment matures pour ne pas prêter attention à ces commérages. Et j'ose même dire qu'aucun ne serait assez fou pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je couche avec l'un de mes étudiants – surtout celui pour lequel je voue une haine bien connue. Pour eux, des ragots de ce genre seraient totalement absurdes.

Mais pour un gamin qui serait considéré comme mon amant, de telles rumeurs seraient désastreuses. Evidemment, il serait traumatisé par le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il s'est fait sauter par l'odieux salopard aux cheveux gras qui hante les donjons. Je mets de côté mon ego blessé.

« Je ne m'inquiéterai pas si j'étais toi. Je vais faire tout pour que l'on n'ait aucun doute quant à mes véritables sentiments envers toi, » je ricane. »

Il se contente de grogner et lève ses yeux, rouges et humides. Je suis momentanément stupéfait par sa réaction exagérée. Aussi agaçant que ça puisse être, ça ne vaut certainement pas la peine de pleurer. Je me rends compte que ses tremblements et ses yeux rougis n'ont peut-être rien à voir avec les mises en garde de Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien », ment-il.

« Je vois. » Je me détourne et retourne au salon.

Il me suit quelques instants plus tard et passe à côté de moi pour se placer devant la cheminée. « Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, maintenant », murmure-t-il rapidement, juste avant de se tourner vers moi, sortant le pot de poudre de Cheminette de sa poche.

Je suis étonné par sa brusque précipitation. Il y a quelques minutes, il était obstiné à rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de replonger ave lui dans notre univers immoral. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire amoral. En effet, la morale qui gouverne la société en dehors de ces murs me semble à des kilomètres de ce que nous avons fait ici. Nous étions bien moins une partie de ce monde que d'un autre qui n'aurait appartenu qu'à nous.

Merde.

Je cesse de penser à tout ça avant de que je n'arrive à me convaincre que c'est vrai.

« Je te verrai demain, alors ». Il sourit doucement. Je détecte quelque chose qui ressemble à de la panique dans son expression et cela provoque une brusque frayeur en moi. Je me demande ce qui l'a à ce point retourné. Je cède à mon soudain besoin de le réconforter.

« Potter… »

Je le vois se raidir à cause de la formalité de ma voix. Je soupire avec impatience. « Harry, tout ira bien. »

« Je l'espère », murmure-t-il avant de jeter la poudre dans le feu puis de faire un pas dans les flammes. Ses yeux sont fermés lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi. Il énonce sa destination à voix basse puis disparaît, me laissant totalement perplexe et submergé par une vague d'appréhension.

&&&&&&&&&

D'accord en bon français ce serait "Harry Potter et moi" mais Rogue ne fait que répéter -

****

Tiayel : Pour les fics en latin/grec, j'ai cherché, mais…impossible de trouver !! lol En tt cas, pour avoir tt lu félicitations, je pense souvent que les gens se lassent des fics très vite et que les alertes et les chapitres c'est donc une bonne idée…mais bon, je me suis qnd même tapée tt l'histoire l'année dernière (et en anglais en plus, me demande encore cmt j'ai fait pour caler qq chose oO) donc les lecteurs peuvent bien faire ça ! sort sa mitraillette Gyaaahhaaa alors les pitits lecteurs comme ça on ose se lasser ?!?! Sinon pour Norbert ça m'a fait rire, pcq le jour où j'ai eu mon ordi (bon le nouveau ça fait 5 jours en fait) j'ai eu un flash et il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Basile…bon c'est sûr j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise qu'il s'appelait Severus ou même Tenebrus, mais hélas non…. :'(

****

Miya : Enfin qqn qui connaît les vieux Starwars !! alleluya

****

Emeline : moui, heureusement qu'y a les dicos surtout…. - J'ai essayé les traductions automatiques, et c'était pas ça…au départ, c'était la traduc d'un résultat de catch que je faisais, et tous les « match » étaient remplacés par « allumettes »…donc je me suis dit que c'était ptet pas une bonne idée…oO Rien ne vaut un bon vieux bouquin !

****

Minerve : trois jours ? Lol ds le genre persévérante...tu es sûre que tu ne tiens pas des gryffondor, toi ?? )

****

Gros bisous à tout le monde et merci aux autres pour vos reviews !! -


	22. III De grandes performances

Je suis monstrueusement désolée pour le retard, seulement je suis en « internat » ces temps-ci et je n'ai pas Internet (wow Molière aurait apprécié celui-là)…normalement je le retrouve dès mi-septembre, et à ce moment-là les chapitres se posteront beaucoup plus vite!! -

**PS:** Pour ceux qui ont suivi cette fic dès la première heure, ça fait déjà un an…bon anniversaire, la lenteur impardonnable de Gaeriel!

**Résumé (très résumé): **c'est la rentrée…

**Si vous êtes prêt: advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre quatre: de grandes performances.**

« Nous allons débuter par le premier chapitre. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas jugé nécessaire d'ouvrir leurs livres pendant les vacances se verront récompensés de leur ignorance par diverses flammes aux couleurs variées. Étant donné que les conséquences de vos erreurs ne peuvent être mortelles, je n'ai pas préparé d'antidote. Vous travaillerez seuls - _Miss Granger _- et vous testerez vos potions sur vous-mêmes. Vous allez commencer par un philtre destiné à camoufler des cicatrices, décrit dans votre livre à la page 439. Ceux qui parviendront à ne pas échouer lamentablement verront normalement les malformations traitées disparaître au bout de cinq à dix minutes. Retenez cependant que cette préparation ne sert qu'à camoufler superficiellement les stigmates. Par conséquent, Monsieur Potter, nous ne pouvons hélas rien faire pour votre malheureuse défiguration. »

Je le regarde pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce. Je suis momentanément surpris par la pâleur de son visage - la seule couleur apparente est celle des lumières pourpres qui se reflètent sur ses lunettes, derrière lesquelles deux yeux me fixent avec douleur. Tous les étudiants se tournent vers lui. Il jette un regard en direction d'un groupe de Serpentard qui ricanent tandis que ses joues se mettent à rougir et qu'il crispe sa mâchoire en baissant les yeux.

Je détourne le regard.

« Pour ceux qui n'auront pas suivi correctement les instructions, la surface de peau traitée devra probablement virer en une délicate teinte de fuchsia. Vous chercherez par vous-même le remède, puis vous me rédigerez quatre feuille de parchemin en expliquant vos erreurs et comment vous avez choisi de résoudre le problème. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Des bruits de froissements de pages se font entendre dans la pièce. Je m'occupe en préparant un antidote pour la leçon des cinquième année sur le Filtre de Quinthoquet. Ce qui me permet de ne pas penser au fait qu'il a changé au point d'en être méconnaissable, et ce en une seule journée. Je devine sans peine la cause de son état maladif. Les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux sont les preuves d'une nuit sans sommeil. Ses regards nerveux aux Serpentard confirment ses inquiétudes a propos de la discussion que j'ai eue avec Malfoy.

Je repense à son départ précipité de mon appartement, ses yeux rougis trahissant ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler. Je commence à m'interroger sur ce qui le dérange le plus: qu'il y ait des rumeurs concernant notre relation ou bien que je puisse être viré et obligé de quitter l'école. Et de le quitter lui aussi. D'emporter son unique refuge avec moi.

C'est probablement un subtil mélange des deux.

Une fois que je n'ai plus qu'à laisser mijoter ma potion, je parcours la classe du regard, m'attardant sur sa figure tourmentée qui a une fois de plus cette pâleur inhabituelle. Ses yeux se lèvent vers moi avec incertitude puis se tournent vers Malfoy, qui est assis à quelques tables devant lui. Potter rougit une fois de plus. Je ressens une brusque envie de l'ensorceler pour être aussi diablement transparent. Si c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, je pourrais aussi bien me rendre directement au Ministère et m'épargner ainsi l'enquête fastidieuse qui commencera une fois que les gens remarqueront le comportement étrange de ce gosse, associé aux rumeurs que les Serpentard répandent.

Je tourne les yeux vers celui qui responsable du trouble peu discret de Potter. Je m'émerveille cependant du soin avec lequel Malfoy prépare ses potions. Ses ingrédients sont soigneusement pesés et alignés devant lui suivant l'ordre de la préparation. Plutôt impressionnant, pour un gosse qui ne fera jamais rien de bon ni d'honnête dans sa vie. Quel dommage que son génie n'ait pas déteint sur les deux légumes décérébrés qui lui servent de compagnons. Crabbe est comme son père - incapable d'agir à moins d'avoir reçu un ordre. Goyle…pour être franc, je ne comprends pas comment l'on peut être stupide à ce point. Serpentard à toujours été une maison fourre-tout dans laquelle on place tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux normes actuelles de la société. Ils ne sont pas tous rusés et ambitieux, loin de là. Ce sont seulement les meilleurs, et parmi ceux qui entrent dans cette catégorie, Malfoy est probablement la tête de liste. Zambini est trop calme. Parkinson parle trop. Malfoy est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand parler ou la fermer.

Goyle se penche vers Malfoy et lui chuchote quelque chose; aussitôt, le blond se retourne vers Potter. Comme s'il était capable de sentir ce regard glacé sur lui, Potter lève les yeux. Je ne peux pas voir l'expression de Malfoy, mais la figure de Potter vire une fois de plus au rouge éclatant. Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur le couteau qu'il tient en main; celle-ci tremble à tel point que j'envisage même de lui ordonner d'arrêter avant qu'il ne se réussisse à se couper un doigt. Il repose le couteau et murmure quelque chose à Weasley avant de se lever. Son visage passe du rouge au blanc en une seconde et il s'effondre, basculant en arrière. J'entends le bruit sourd de sa tête heurtant le sol de pierre.

« Harry! » s'écrie Granger. Elle passe rapidement au-dessus du banc et se précipite vers lui. Je lutte avec l'envie de faire la même chose. Je reste debout, momentanément paralysé, essayant de me rappeler comment j'aurais réagi dans la même situation à l'époque où je détestais encore ce gosse. Je resserre ma mâchoire et m'avance vers le fond de la classe. Je foudroie du regard un Potter inconscient, ses genoux toujours sur le banc.

Je fais un geste avec ma baguette. « Retournez à votre travail. N'encouragez pas cette ridicule petite mise en scène pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. »

« Monsieur, il est malade », fait Weasley avec rage. « Il était sur le point de demander pour aller à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il est tombé. »

« Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley. J'ai dit retournez au travail. »

Je lève ma baguette et murmure « Enervatum ». Ses yeux clignent, vitreux, puis il semble reprendre ses esprits. Il baisse à nouveau les paupières et pose sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, tandis que sa figure se tord en une grimace de douleur.

« Ah, putain… » grogne-t-il.

Je me retiens de sourire. « Apparemment, ce coup vous a également endommagé la cervelle. Votre langage coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter. »

« Quoi? » fait-il en levant les yeux.

« Votre audition a-t-elle également été affectée? Pouvez-vous vous lever, à moins que votre équilibre n'ait souffert du choc lui aussi? » Des ricanements étouffés retentissent dans la pièce, encourageant mon comportement. Au moins, je peux être certain que je joue correctement mon rôle. Malgré le poids que je ressens dans la poitrine.

Il ôte ses jambes du banc et parvient à s'asseoir avant de se toucher la tête. « Je crois que je dois aller voir madame Pomfresh, monsieur » marmonne-t-il, mais il ne fait pas un seul mouvement.

« Vraiment. » Je me tourne vers le reste de la classe. « Je pense que vous êtes capable de rester seuls cinq minutes pendant que j'escorte votre camarade souffrant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

« Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas obligé de- »

« Inutile, Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer au directeur pourquoi ils vous ont retrouvé en mille morceaux en bas des escaliers. Mr Malfoy, je vous demanderais de garder un œil sur cette classe durant mon absence. »

Je croise son regard arrogant. Un rictus étire le coin de sa bouche. Ses acolytes lui jettent des regards gênés, pendant que les Griffondor se mettent à râler à voix basse. Je résiste à l'envie de m'incliner et je me tourne vers Potter, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Je regrette de l'avoir fait à peine ai-je touché sa main . Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me rappelle ses doigts sur mon corps, qui glissaient le long de mon torse, caressaient ma…

Je le relève brusquement puis retire rapidement ma main, la cachant aussi vite dans la manche de ma robe. Il vacille brièvement avant de reprendre son équilibre. Il m'obéit et je le suis, tandis que nous sortons de la pièce. Nous grimpons les escaliers et sortons du donjon en silence.

« Et bien, allez-y », je lui ordonne, indiquant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » je lui demande une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans le couloir désert menant à l'infirmerie.

« Je me suis senti mal », murmure-t-il, touchant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main.

« Pourquoi? »

« Chais pas, moi, qu'est-ce que j'en sais? »

« _Monsieur Potter_, dois-je vous rappeler où vous êtes? »

« Non, _monsieur _», grommelle-t-il.

Ses enfantillages commencent à m'irriter et je le pousse soudainement dans une classe déserte, refermant la porte derrière nous. Je me tourne vers lui, le fusillant du regard. « Si vous êtes incapable de supporter cette situation, vous devez me le dire. »

Ses yeux semblent exprimer de la confusion puis retrouvent leur profondeur voilée. Il pince les lèvres avec défi avant de dire, « Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que _vous _ferez? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour le réprimander, mais je ne sais même pas quoi dire. La démission me semble une option de plus en plus probable, mais je ne parviens pas à lui faire part de ça. Je serre la mâchoire et fronce les sourcils.

Son expression s'adoucit et il secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas…ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. C'est- je me…je ne me sentais pas bien. » Il se frotte le visage à deux mains puis se détourne.

« Écoutez-moi », je commence. « Si vous ne pouvez assister à mon cours sans _paniquer_, comme vous l'aviez mentionné vous-même, il est de mon de voir de - »

« Je vous ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? », je marmonne entre mes dents.

Il ouvre la bouche et ferme les yeux, mais reste silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. « S'il vous plait…ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ok? »

« En tout cas, que votre comportement soit dû ou pas à nos activités durant cet été, il finira par augmenter la crédibilité des rumeurs qui circulent. Si vous continuez de la sorte, nos chances de dissiper ces commérages diminueront considérablement. Alors peu importe le problème, Potter, si vous ne souhaitez pas me voir renvoyé, je vous suggère d'être un peu plus prudent. »

Je m'attends à voir de la colère sur son visage, mais au lieu de cela j'y perçois un profond accablement. Une douleur me traverse la poitrine et je ressens le brusque besoin de le réconforter. Il hoche silencieusement la tête. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de me détourner vers la porte pour la débloquer, lorsque la sensation d'une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Je me tourne vers lui et je me retrouve assailli par une forte étreinte. Mes bras me trahissent et le pressent encore un peu plus contre moi. Il déverse son flot d'excuses dans mon cou avant de s'écarter.

Je le fixe un instant, remarquant non sans crainte qu'il a repris des couleurs et qu'il n'a plus l'air aussi bouleversé qu'avant. Il sourit et laisse s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Vis-à-vis de quoi, ça par contre je ne peux en être sûr.

« Tu sauras aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie tout seul? »

Il me fait signe que oui.

« Tu pourras refaire ta potion ce soir, pendant tes heures d'études. » Son sourire s'élargit et ce foutu sourire réussit à venir contaminer mes propres lèvres, qui s'étirent malgré moi. J'ouvre la porte et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne avant de me diriger une fois de plus vers le donjon. Je ne regarde pas en arrière pour voir s'il va réellement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mon cou me picote encore sous l'effet de la chaleur de ses mots, qui a traversé l'étoffe fine de ma robe. Le fantôme de son corps flotte encore devant moi.

Je repousse une envie de me retrouver en sécurité dans mes appartements.

Seul.

Avec lui.

&&&&&&&

J'arpente le couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore, auquel je viens d'avouer suspecter un complot dirigé vers moi. J'ai été surpris par la facilité avec laquelle j'ai été capable de regarder sans sourciller sa figure bienveillante et de feindre l'innocence. Soit j'ai finalement réussi à enterrer avec succès tous les principes que j'avais, soit j'ai réussi à me convaincre que toute cette affaire entre le gosse et moi est entièrement la faute de ce vieil homme. Ou peut-être qu'après avoir vu comment Potter réagissait en dehors de notre petit univers, ma conscience a décidé que peu importe ce que nous avions fait, c'était tout à fait normal étant donné ce que l'on attendait de moi et que par conséquent je n'étais pas fautif.

Un sentiment de culpabilité finira certainement par ressurgir tôt ou tard.

Bien entendu, la nouvelle que certains de mes étudiants puissent souhaiter mon renvoi ne l'a pas ébranlé; il a souri et m'a assuré que ma vertu ne serait jamais mise en doute, peu importe les rumeurs. Ce qui est une bonne chose, étant donné que Dumbledore n'apprécierait certainement pas la réponse s'il avait à la demander.

Je suis sur le point de descendre les escaliers du hall d'entrée lorsque retentit une voix exagérée gémissant, « Oh, professeur Rogue! » Je regarde vers le bas pour voir Malfoy faisant semblant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Goyle, lequel rit bruyamment.

Potter et ses deux fidèles s'arrêtent et se retournent pour voir le spectacle. Granger essaie d'éloigner les deux garçons, murmurant quelque chose que je n'arrive pas entendre.

Ils se laissent convaincre, mais à ce moment Malfoy les nargue; « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter? L'amour te rend malade, maintenant que vous êtes séparés? Ou alors vous êtes encore ensemble? »

« Malfoy, de quoi tu parles bordel? » dit-il avec une expression étonnée.

Malfoy se redresse et les fixe avec un regard moqueur. « Dis-moi Potter, est-ce qu'il te laissait l'appeler Severus? Ou peut-être que tu devais dire « monsieur »? Il a promis de te donner une retenue si tu étais un méchant garçon? »

« Ecoute, Malfoy, tu devrais arrêter de déballer devant tout le monde tes fantasmes sur le directeur de ta maison. Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions sur toi, » ricane Potter avant de se tourner une fois de plus pour partir.

« Ou peut-être qu'il voulait bien que tu l'appelles Papa. C'est ça, Potter? Tu avais besoin d'une figure paternelle? »

Il se raidit. Je peux presque voir les muscles de son dos se tendre. Il se retourne, ses yeux brillant étrangement. Sa figure s'étire en un sourire sinistre. J'ai déjà vu des sourires comme celui-là - juste avant qu'une personne attaque

Je frissonne et sors ma baguette, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

« Puisqu'on parle de père, Malfoy, comment va le tien? La prochaine fois que tu le vois, donne-lui un gros bisou de ma part, d'accord? Ça me fait penser que je ne l'ai jamais remercié correctement pour ma petite sauterie d'anniversaire. »

Ma bouche tombe par terre. Celle de Malfoy est fermement pincée. Ses yeux se rétrécissent et il dit; « Va te faire foutre, Potter. Espèce de pervers. »

« Pervers? Hm. Peut-être. Mais ton père avait l'air d'aimer ça. » Sa voix semble provenir d'un autre monde. Si cet autre monde est l'enfer. Je veux mettre un terme à cet affrontement, mais la crainte que je ressens m'empêche de retrouver ma voix. Il continue, lentement et froidement, « Il te l'avait dit? Qu'il m'avait baisé. C'est courant, dans ta famille, Draco? Toi aussi tu as envie de m'entendre crier? Il adorait ça, quand je criais. Ca le rendait tellement dur, putain. »

Les élèves autour se fixent avec des regards abasourdis tandis qu'il continue sa contre-attaque enragée. Malgré le fait qu'il garde sa voix à un volume contrôlé, la haine qui se ressent dans ses accusations démontre qu'il se trouve au sommet de la violence. Je suis impressionné par le pouvoir absolu qui émane de lui, et en même temps estomaqué par les révélations qu'il vient de faire, confirmant ce que j'avais essayé de renier durant tout cet été, et ce malgré l'évidence.

La figure de Malfoy vire au rose et se tord sous l'effet de l'indignation. « Espèce de malade. Mon père ne t'aurait jamais touché. »

Potter lâche un rire sans joie. « Est-ce que tu es jaloux, Draco? Papa ne s'est pas encore occupé de toi? »

Malfoy sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Potter, sans toutefois attaquer. Le sourire moqueur qui s'affiche sur le visage de Potter me fait réaliser à quel point il a pu devenir cruel au fil des ans. Je suppose qu'affronter régulièrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres est l'idéal pour apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de rien.

« Vas-y, Draco. Finis ce qu'ils ont commencé. Imagine à quel point Voldemort sera fier. Peut-être qu'il te laissera même lui lécher le cul. ». »

« T'es complètement taré. »

« Oui. Je le suis. »

Je remarque un muscle de la main de Malfoy se crisper. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour lancer un sort. Je l'en empêche.

« Mr Malfoy! » Je descends rapidement les escaliers, indifférent aux regards intrigués qui me suivent. L'attitude de Potter change et une expression de regret et d'horreur s'affiche sur sa figure. Il baisse les yeux pour éviter les miens.

« Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. Potter, vous restez où vous êtes. Les autres, vous bougez de là. » Le troupeau se disperse avec obéissance et Malfoy me foudroie du regard à travers ses larmes de rage, avant de se diriger vers le donjon. Weasley et Granger ne bougent pas d'un poil, les yeux au sol. « Retournez dans votre salle commune, vous deux. »

Granger se retourne, mais Weasley continue à me fixer avec défi. « Vas-y, Ron », murmure Potter. L'affreux rouquin finit par battre en retraite avec répugnance. J'attrape Potter par le bras et l'emmène dans la classe de classe la plus proche. Une fois que la porte est fermée, il se laisse glisser le long du mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Je peux le voir trembler.

« Essayez-vous désespérément de vous faire tuer? »

Il pose son front sur ses genoux et couvre sa tête avec ses bras, sans répondre.

« C'était totalement inconscient de votre part. »

Il se redresse, son visage rouge de colère. « Je suis supposé faire quoi alors, le laisser me faire du mal? Te faire du mal? » Inspirant profondément, il baisse à nouveau la tête. « Tu m'a dit de faire attention à cette affaire. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

La tension qui circule entre nous est presque palpable et rend l'air irrespirable. Durant un bref moment, je n'arrive pas à parler, alors que tout ce qui n'a pas été abordé pendant l'été hurle dans mes oreilles. Mon ventre se tord avec appréhension et cette culpabilité qui a quand même fini par revenir.

« Tu aurais du me le dire », je dis tranquillement.

Il resserre ses bras autour de ses jambes. Comme s'il voulait se faire aussi petit que possible. Je ne peux pas réellement le blâmer pour ça. Moi-même, je ne souhaite rien d'autre que disparaître.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance », dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je me rends compte que ce n'est probablement pas à moi qu'il s'adresse. Il se lève, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, refusant toujours de me regarder.

« Au contraire, je pense que ton comportement aujourd'hui a prouvé que cela _a _de l'importance. Et c'est extrêmement important pour moi. Tu le savais, et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as rien dit! » Ce qui avait commencé par un ton réconfortant s'achève sur une accusation enragée. Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est le fait qu'il ait été violé qui m'énerve le plus, ou alors que ce gamin idiot n'ait pas jugé nécessaire de me faire part de ce détail avant de me laisser poser le doigt en plein sur ses blessures ouvertes.

Pourtant, je savais. Je savais mais je gardais le silence pour continuer à prétendre que cela ne s'était jamais produit.

« Non. Ca-ça n'a rien à voir avec _nous_. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est --»

Mu par une impulsion subite, je mets un terme à son radotage, le poussant durement contre le mur. « Ce n'est pas grave? » je siffle dans son oreille. Mes doigts s'agrippe à ses épaules. Si je ne me retiens pas, je le frappe. « Crie pour moi, Harry. Vas-y. J'ai envie de t'entendre crier. »

« Va te faire foutre », s'étrangle-t-il, sa tête retombant sur mon épaule.

« Ca ne s'effacera pas de ta mémoire juste parce que tu refuses de l'admettre. » Je le relâche et fais rapidement un pas en arrière. « On se reverra ce soir. Tu peux commencer sans moi », je murmure, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis désolé », fait-il d'une voix éraillée.

Je ne me retourne pas pour voir s'il le pense vraiment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

J'entre en coup de vent dans mon bureau, faisant sursauter le petit bâtard qui s'y trouve. Les gens sont bien plus facilement intimidés quand ils sont pris par surprise. Pour que cet entretien soit efficace, Malfoy doit sortir d'ici en proie au plus grand doute.

« C'était incroyablement idiot, Mr Malfoy », je dis d'un ton sec, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder tandis que je me dirige vers le bureau, passant à côté de lui.

« Vous allez le défendre vous aussi? »

Je me retourne et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il y a de l'indignation dans son expression et…quelque chose qui ressemble à de la trahison. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Je le comprends, mais je ne m'en occupe pas maintenant.

J'ignore sa question et me lance dans mon petit discours. « Vous êtes le fils d'un Mangemort connu. Pointer votre baguette sur Harry Potter revient à demander à être expulsé C'est ce que vous voulez? ».

« Vous ne me renverrez pas, » dit-il avec une calme détermination.

Je ricane. « Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de ça? »

« Vous savez bien que si je suis renvoyé, j'irais directement voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et vous n'avez pas envie que ça arrive. »

Je rigole avec froideur. « Vous êtes dans le faux, Monsieur Malfoy. Pour autant que je sache, vous êtes déjà à sa botte. Tout ce qui manque est la Marque des Ténèbres. Et je parie que votre cérémonie a déjà été planifiée. » Une légère étincelle dans ses yeux confirme que j'ai raison. Je le regarde avec un sourire moqueur. « Quant aurez-vous dix-sept ans? En février, c'est ça? Je ne me presserai pas pour avoir une invitation. »

Il crispe sa mâchoire. « Vous savez que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Ce sont vraiment des choses très amusantes, les choix. Ils semblent n'apparaître que lorsque nous voulons les voir. » Ma subtile accusation fait mouche. Un remord inconnu me traverse brusquement et je le chasse aussi vite. « Quant à votre comportement, Mr Malfoy, je vous rappelle que vous êtes préfet. Par conséquent, vous êtes supposé vous en montrer digne. Se battre en duel dans le Hall d'entrée ne fait pas partie de la liste des choses dont vous devez montrer l'exemple. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous souvenir que votre rôle est de représenter les valeurs de Serpentard, je serais forcé d'attribuer ce titre à quelqu'un de plus qualifié. Est-ce clair? »

« Mon père - »

« Votre père a vraiment peu de choses à dire concernant l'organisation des choses, ici. Peu importe l'influence qu'il peut avoir sur tous ces idiots du Ministère, il y a bien longtemps qu'il s'est mis à dos le (_retrouver_). Les gens n'apprécient pas les menaces, Mr Malfoy. » Il me foudroie du regard comme si j'avais réussi à démonter toute les réponses qu'il avait. Je suis soudainement inspiré et décide d'utiliser une subtile forme de magie personnelle. Une magie connue aussi sous le nom de ruse. « Je tiens d'ailleurs à ajouter que si jamais il voulait se mêler de ceci, un échantillon corporel prélevé sur Mr Potter suffirait à mettre votre père en cellule pour un bon bout de temps. »

Il reste bouche bée. Avec un petit mouvement de négation de la tête, il reprend ses esprits. « Vous mentez. »

« Vraiment? » Bien sûr que je mens. Mais la lueur d'inquiétude qui brille dans ses yeux démontre qu'il n'est pas si sûr de lui.

« Vous-vous perdriez votre travail. »

« Pourquoi, Mr Malfoy? Ne me dites pas que vous prêtez foi à vos propres rumeurs? » Les échantillons ont déjà été analysés. Nous savons qui sont les responsables. La seule raison pour laquelle votre père n'est pas en prison c'est que Dumbledore veut garder secret l'enlèvement de Potter. Mais apparemment, vous souhaitez creuser la tombe de votre père le plus tôt possible. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé ça, monsieur. » Sa voix est chargée de panique. Je me sentirais presque désolé pour lui. Presque.

« Non. Mais vous y mettrez fin, n'est-ce pas? »

« Vous savez que je suis obligé de faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas le laisser passer. Il a accusé mon père devant tout le monde. »

« Vous ferez ce que vous aurez à faire. Un petit conseil, cependant: avant d'attaquer, vérifiez d'abord s'il a sorti sa foutue baguette. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez tout aussi bien aller ramper aux pieds de Voldemort dès maintenant. Je vous renverrai personnellement au manoir des Malfoy. » Son regard indigné croise le mien. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Il me regarde avec colère pendant un petit moment avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Je l'arrête, me rappelant soudainement une autre affaire dont je dois m'occuper. « Mr Malfoy, veuillez réunir les élèves de la maison, après le dîner, je vous prie. J'aimerai leur souhaiter la bienvenue. »

Ma véritable intention se fait clairement entendre dans mes mots. Il comprend tout de suite. Il hoche la tête et sort de la pièce. Je reste seul avec ma douce et sombre quiétude, qui est l'atmosphère idéale pour se ressasser toutes les scènes qui n'ont fait qu'engendrer regret et tourment.

Je maudis de toutes mes forces la tournure dramatique qu'a pris ma vie, appréhendant toutefois le jour où ce drame se terminera finalement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je pénètre dans la salle commune de Serpentard, coupant court aux bavardages animés de deux cents étudiants par ma seule présence. Je suis momentanément flatté. Dans le chaos auquel mon existence a viré, des moments comme celui-ci me rappellent que je n'ai pas totalement perdu mon habilité à contrôler mon entourage. C'est une agréable constatation. Je me raidis et je regarde d'un air menaçant les visages réjouis de mon public. Les yeux des nouveaux étudiants s'écarquillent avec crainte. Je pince les lèvres, de peur que mon amusement soit pris pour de la gentillesse.

Bien sûr, il y a des étudiants qui ne semblent pas impressionnés du tout et dont les regards maussades fixent les tapis. C'est pour eux que j'ai composé ce discours.

« Je pense que vous savez tous à présent que je suis le directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Je suis venu ici afin de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivés. Vous avez donc été répartis à Serpentard. Contrairement aux absurdités proférées par le Choipeau, toutes les maisons de cette école ne se valent pas. Cet insigne sur votre robe est une marque de déshonneur à cause de laquelle vous serez jugés durant vos sept années ici. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que vos professeurs vous traitent avec égalité. Ils vous soupçonneront, vous espionneront, et vous retireront des points si vous mettez ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors de la ligne. Cependant, en tant que serpentards, vous êtes suffisamment forts et intelligents pour vous en sortir sans trop de mal. Ceci est votre nouvelle famille. Les gens dans cette pièce sont les seuls qui peuvent vous comprendre. Vos comportements à tous se reflètent. Dressez-vous contre eux, et vous serez seuls. »

Les différents degrés d'intérêt exprimé différencient clairement chaque année. Les yeux des plus jeunes brillent avec excitation, comme s'ils entraient dans une société secrète. Les plus vieux ont déjà entendu une version similaire chaque année depuis qu'ils sont ici. Leurs mâchoires sont crispées avec un mélange d'ennui et de suffisance. Cependant, le discours de cette année est un petit peu différent. Je reprends.

« Cela dit, j'aimerais également mentionner le fait que toute tentative d' intimidation, de chantage ou autre méthode de recrutement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit immédiatement m'être rapporté. Les étudiants concernés seront traités comme il convient. » La plupart des bouches s'ouvrent sous l'effet de la surprise et la dureté de certains regard faiblit. « La philosophie de Poudlard a toujours été d'ignorer le fait que Serpentard est célèbre pour son nombre élevé de sorciers maléfiques. Ils prétendent que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont déjà été tentés, laissez-moi vous rappeler ce que signifie être un Serpentard. Nous sommes ambitieux, rusés, intelligents et dignes. Par conséquent, avant d'aller vous prosterner aux pieds d'un autre homme, et de devenir un pion dans le jeu d'échecs de quelqu'un d'autre, vous feriez bien de réfléchir s'il s'agit d'une position convenant à un Serpentard. Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Un malaise général et des murmures stupéfaits parcourent l'assemblée. « Quelque-uns d'entre vous sont directement concernés par ceci. Je ne vous demanderai pas de faire la démarche de vous-même. Je vous donnerais seulement quelques avertissements. Écoutez attentivement, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. Celui d'entre vous surpris en train de faire le sale travail de ses parents ne sera pas seulement expulsé mais également conduit devant les Aurors avant même d'avoir pu dire Maugrey Foleil. Les murs de cette école ont des oreilles. N'oubliez jamais cela. Il vous est également conseillé de vous tenir à distance de certains Gryffondors célèbres. Attaquer Harry Potter revient à attaquer Albus Dumbledore - et Voldemort lui-même n'a pas le courage d'affronter Dumbledore. Toute hostilité dépassant la rivalité habituelle entre les maisons sera considérée comme une atteinte à la sécurité de ce garçon. Il s'agit du chouchou de la société magique, et la société magique ne permettra pas que son petit héros soit menacé. Vous êtes avertis.

A présent, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et je vous demande de prendre soin de vous et d'être prudents. J'aimerais réellement que Serpentard regagne la coupe des quatre maisons au moins une fois dans ma vie. Toutes ces couleurs rouges et or dans la Grande Salle m'ont donné une migraine permanente. »

Je fais pivoter le portrait caché, satisfait du silence ébahi que je laisse derrière moi. Je n'espère pas avoir eu une quelconque influence sur ceux qui se sont déjà ralliés à Voldemort. Pour ça, il faudrait bien plus que les mises en garde que je viens de le faire. Ce qui m'a motivé à faire ce petit discours, c'était de leur faire savoir que je ne vais pas jouer l'aveugle. Je peux aussi compter sur mes petits serpents visqueux pour aller répéter à maman papa mon subtil message: je sais à quoi vous pensez et je ne me laisserai ni impressionner ni abuser.

En sortant la Salle Commune, je me dirige jusqu'à la classe de Potions, souhaitant soudainement avoir eu plus de temps pour composer _ce _discours.

J'entre dans la classe et le surprend en train d'observer sa main. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et il se tourne vers moi, sa bouche étirée en un faible sourire.

« Ca a marché. » Il me montre sa main sur laquelle il y avait une cicatrice autrefois, je suppose. En tout cas, aucune parcelle de sa peau n'a une couleur anormale, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il a réussi son devoir. Mais…

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre de poche. Il aurait fallu au moins deux heures pour que le liquide puisse être efficace. « Tu n'es pas allé dîner? » je demande, me rapprochant de sa potion pour l'inspecter.

Il regarde à nouveau sa main. « Non. Je…j'avais besoin d'être seul. Hermione et Ron…ils me posaient de questions. Alors je suis venu ici. » Il lève les yeux vers moi avant de retourner à l'inspection de sa main. « J'ai vraiment tout gâché, hein? »

Je veux lui répondre par l'affirmative, mais je n'y parviens pas, à cause de l'expression de découragement qu'il a sur le visage. Je prends une profonde inspiration. « La potion estompera la plupart des cicatrices que tu as sur le torse. » Je prends un moment pour songer à l' intimité que cette simple phrase suggère. Ce qui annule totalement le ton brusque avec lequel je l'ai dite.

Ses yeux croisent les miens avant que j'ai eu le temps des détourner le regard. Il secoue la tête. « Je vais les garder, je crois. »

Je n'ai aucune raison d'en être content. Je me sens coupable du sentiment de soulagement qui envahit ma poitrine. Il ne faut pas que je pense au nombre d'heures que j'ai passées à mémoriser chacune de ces cicatrices. Ni à la bonne volonté avec laquelle il se soumettait à mes explorations. D'ailleurs, j'essaie tellement de ne pas y penser que je finis par réaliser qu'il souhaite garder ces cicatrices uniquement à cause de l'attention que j'y portais.

Merde. Ca ne marche vraiment pas.

« Range tes affaires. Utilise la cheminée de mon bureau pour venir dans mes appartements. On se reverra là-bas. »

Il obéit avec empressement. Je le laisse entrer dans mon bureau et verrouille la porte une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur. Je marche vers mes quartiers, me demandant un fois de plus ce que je suis supposé faire de lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Je suis désolé », s'excuse-t-il à peine la porte est-elle refermé. Il se tient debout à côté de la cheminée, comme pour s'assurer une fuite rapide. « Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire. Mais je ne savais pas comment et…Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. » Il lâche un rire sans joie. « Je préférerais que tu ne soies pas au courant. Mais tu l'es…je suppose. » Il baisse la tête, comme s'il attendait ma sentence.

Je n'ai pas la force de le juger. « Assieds-toi. »

Pas de mouvement. Il fixe ses pieds pendant un long moment puis secoue la tête. « Je crois…je vais juste…Je ferais mieux de partir. D'accord? »

« Oh, arrête de radoter et assieds-toi. Tu ne vas nulle part. » Je me dirige vers mon cabinet à liqueur avec irritation et en sors un bouteille de scotch et deux verres. Je suppose qu'après avoir fait avec lui tout ce que j'étais susceptible de regretter plus tard, le saouler ne peut pas faire de mal. Et Merlin sait que j'ai besoin de boire.

Je lui fourre un verre dans la main puis m'assieds dans une chaise, avant d'avaler le contenu de mon propre verre. Le scotche glisse doucement dans ma gorge, faisant disparaître le sentiment de crainte qui menaçait de transformer peu à peu mon estomac en fromage suisse. Je soupire avant de remarquer qu'il a déjà vidé son verre.

Mon brave petit disciple. Évidemment, il a hérité de la plupart de mes mauvaises habitudes.

Le silence devient de plus en plus lourd à chaque moment. Je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas envie de discuter de tout ça. Je décide de repousser le sujet jusqu'à ce que j'aie suffisamment d'alcool pour pouvoir m'occuper de ça sans avoir à me préoccuper de mes sentiments. Je préfère aborder d'abord un sujet bien moins angoissant.

« Tu as humilié Malfoy cet après-midi », je dis. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner ce qu'il ressent. Choqué par le changement de sujet, puis furieux de constater que je puisse être touché par le fait qu'il ait été humilié. « Je dis ça simplement pour te prévenir. Il cherchera à se venger. Tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes. »

« Sale bâtard sans-cœur », murmure-t-il avant de tendre le bras vers la bouteille posée sur la table entre nous.

« Il n'est pas sans-cœur. Il joue un rôle. Tout comme toi. Seulement il joue celui-ci sans arrêt, et ne laisse personne entrevoir qui il est réellement. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre? » demande-t-il sèchement.

« Oh, calme-toi. Ca veut juste dire que ce que tu as appris à faire l'année dernière, il le fait depuis sa naissance. Il est Draco Malfoy, unique héritier de la maison Malfoy et tout ce que ça implique. Il n'a jamais eu le luxe d'être autre chose que ça en public. »

« Ce n'est qu'un abruti », marmonne-t-il de manière puérile.

Je n'ai même pas la force de me disputer avec lui. Je ne suis pas entièrement certain qu'il a tort. Et ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion, de toute façon. « En tout cas, il est supposé défendre l'honneur de sa famille, alors sois prudent. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

Je le fixe avec incrédulité. Que je puisse être attiré par quelqu'un d'aussi immature me dépasse complètement. Je me sers un autre verre et l'avale rapidement. Je couche vraiment avec un gamin de seize ans.

Frissonnant sous l'effet d'un brusque sentiment d'écœurement mélangé à la chaude amertume du scotch, je réussis à dire; « Que tu aies peur de lui ou pas, j'espère que la prochaine fois tu auras au moins la présence d'esprit de sortir ta foutue baguette quand il te menace. »

« Il n'aurait rien fait. »

« Il aurait pu. »

« Mais il n'a rien fait », réplique-t-il.

« Il l'aurait fait si je n'étais pas intervenu! Tu es sûrement le gamin le plus obstiné que j'ai jamais connu. Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, mettre ta fierté de côté pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire? Il se trouve que ta vie me tient à cœur, Potter. Et je ne veux pas avoir à enterrer un amant têtu juste parce qu'il a laissé une bande de petits cons lui trouer la peau. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? »

« C'est juste que…je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire ça avant. »

« Dire quoi? Que je ne veux pas que tu meures? Je pensais que c'était évident, étant donné le nombre de fois où je t'ai sauvé la peau. »

Il secoue la tête, son sourire s'élargissant. « Tu as dit que j'étais ton amant. »

Merde.

« Ce qui prouve que tu m'a rendu complètement fou », je rétorque - médiocrement. A nouveau, il me vient l'idée d'arrêter la boisson une fois pour toute. Je chasse cette pensée aussi vite, décidant que c'est plus facile de rejeter la faute sur ce gosse.

Il franchit l'espace nous séparant et vient s'agenouiller à mes pieds. Comme il l'a déjà fait des billions de fois auparavant. Il pose son menton sur mes genoux et je dois serrer mes doigts pour m'empêcher de les enfouir dans sa chevelure désespérée.

Il soupire. « C'était vraiment un journée horrible. Et je ne pense pas que ça s'améliorera bientôt, mais… » Il fronce le nez et les sourcils, avant d'inspirer profondément et de dire; « Je n'arriverais pas à faire tout ça…Pas sans toi. » Il lève les yeux vers moi pour jauger ma réaction, une expression d'excuse sur le visage.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être horrifié ou soulagé par le besoin d'affection que cette déclaration révèle. Les milliers de réponses possibles rebondissent en tout sens dans mon cerveau comme des boules de Lotto.

Le « Je suis là » qui s'échappe de mes lèvres devrait me surprendre plus que ça. Il sourit puis embrasse mon genou avant de poser à nouveau sa joue dessus. Ma main s'étend pour caresser sa tête et je réalise à quoi ces deux petits mots m'ont lié. La sincérité avec laquelle j'ai dit cette phrase me rappelle à quel point ce sentiment était là depuis longtemps déjà.

Je me sers un autre verre et avale une gorgée, que je recrache presque aussi vite lorsque les mots « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » me viennent à l'esprit. Je sursaute puis commence à rire avec cet aigreur particulière que seul le scotch peut provoquer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles? » demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête pour signifier que ça n'a pas d'importance.

_Parce que pleurer ne correspond pas à mon personnage_, j'ajoute mentalement, avant de noyer cette pensée sous une autre gorgée d'alcool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	23. III Avancer

**Auteur**: Cybèle

**SI vous êtes prêt: advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre cinq: avancer. **

Merlin soit béni, les gens ont la mémoire particulièrement courte.

Dans les deux semaines suivant l'incident Potter/Malfoy, les rumeurs ont filé bon train, certaines dépassant toute logique, puis se sont finalement atténuées, pour n'être plus que des ouï-dire. Les derniers murmures que j'ai surpris prétendaient que Malfoy avait découvert Potter et son père en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques au manoir Malfoy. Ce racontar était tellement ridicule que même ces adolescents stupides ne lui ont pas prêté crédit.

Le seul signe révélateur de cette situation est l'atmosphère de tension perpétuelle entre les deux garçons - mais il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Je dois pourtant admettre être inquiet par l'absence de contre-attaque de la part de Malfoy. Je sais parfaitement bien qu'il ne se contentera pas de laisser passer les remarques de Potter et je m'interroge sur ce qu'il a raconté au juste à son père. S'il a tout dit, je me demande si le silence conspirateur du Serpentard n'est pas dicté par Lucius lui-même.

Pour ce qui est de notre victime, il a finalement réussi à émerger de son mutisme et retrouver son rôle de parfait petit Gryffondor - affrontant courageusement regards mauvais et chuchotements comploteurs tout au long de la journée. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de croire qu'il n'en est pas conscient ou qu'il s'en moque, mais il a accepté cette situation, insistant sur le fait que cela n'a rien à voir avec qui il est _réellement_. Je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire ses illusions.

Ce qui me préoccupe, cependant, ce n'est pas cette guerre froide entre les Griffondor et les Serpentard; ce ne sont pas non plus ces choses qui ont été révélées - après avoir eu le temps d'y repenser, je me suis rendu compte que cet aveu était moins choquant que la façon dont il l'a exprimé. Non. Ce qui me hante encore, c'est cette semi-réponse dans la classe de Potions, l'explication de son absence au dîner.

_Hermione et Ron posaient des questions._

Bien sûr qu'ils lui ont posé des questions. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait après une scène pareille? Je ne lui ai pas demandé si leur avait répondu. Je ne veux pas le savoir, peu importe ce qu'il leur a dit. S'il a craqué et assouvi leur curiosité, alors il m'a trahi, ainsi que Dumbledore, et lui-même. S'il n'en a rien fait, il devra porter ce fardeau seul.

Je pense que cette dernière possibilité est la plus probable. J'imagine avec quelle rapidité les secrets qui lui ont été révélés ce seraient répandus s'il n'avait dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot à ses deux fouineurs d'amis. Pourtant, ce qui est étrange, je ne suis pas certain de lui en vouloir si jamais il leur en avait fait part. C'est bien trop lourd à supporter pour un gamin de son âge. C'est bien trop pour qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

C'est en songeant à tout cela que j'arrive au bureau du directeur. Je vais à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi pour acheter quelque chose qui je l'espère lui sera utile, du moins en partie. Dumbledore ne sera pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de me savoir seul là-bas et le fait d'aller lui demander la permission ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

D'ailleurs je ne lui demande pas la permission, je l'en informe, c'est tout.

« Severus », m'accueille-t-il avec un sourire, repoussant une pile de parchemins. J'espère que ma détermination sera efficace. Si je m'assieds dans la chaise qu'il me désigne, je serais plus susceptible de subir son influence. Parfois je me demande s'il n'a pas ensorcelé ces foutus sièges pour qu'ils privent de volonté leurs occupants.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et annonce d'un ton égal: « Je vais à Pré-au-Lard. Je pensais que je devais juste vous en avertir. »

Sa figure se décompose doucement. Je bombe le torse, me préparant à la bataille.

_Je m'en vais. Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas._

« Seul? » Ses sourcils se froncent avec intérêt.

J'acquiesce. « Je dois acheter deux trois petites choses. Je pense être rentré vers dix-neuf heures. » Je pose mes poings sur les hanches, me forçant à croiser son regard inquisiteur.

_Je m'en vais._

« Severus, je - »

« Albus, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de moi durant les quelques heures de mon excursion. Je m'en vais, » dis-je fermement. _Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher._

Il hoche la tête avec indulgence. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas. Je voulais simplement vous demander d'emmener quelqu'un avec vous. »

Demander, tu parles. Je grince des dents et réplique d'une voix sifflante: « Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'un chaperon. »

« Considérez-le comme un compagnon », dit-il en se levant du bureau pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Mon ventre se tord lorsque je reconnais l'intention cachée dans cette expression bénigne.

« Albus - »

Il me fait signe de me taire et jette de la poudre dans les flammes.

« Qui? »

« Remus, pourriez-vous - »

« Non. »

« Venir dans mon bureau je vous prie. »

« Je pars», je gronde avant de tourner les talons.

« Asseyez-vous », m'ordonne-t-il.

Je reste debout avec obstination et c'est uniquement lorsque Lupin surgit hors du feu que je réalise que mon esprit est en train de réciter un sort qui ferait doubler sa tête de volume. Mes yeux se posent rapidement sur l'homme qui est en train d'épousseter ses habits miteux. Il m'aperçoit et me sourit.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

Je me retiens de montrer les dents. Il pourrait croire que je lui fais des avances.

« Lupin », je murmure, une petite pointe d'antipathie réussissant à passer entre mes dents serrées.

« Remus, vous aviez dit devoir vous rendre jusqu'au village. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être accompagner Severus cet après-midi. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Albus, » j'insiste en le foudroyant du regard avec une expression supposée lui laisser entendre que je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ses subtils stratagèmes.

« Severus, restez tranquille, » soupire-t-il avec impatience. Je referme la bouche et le fixe avec encore plus de colère. Il reprend: « C'est l'occasion parfaite pour venir à bout de vos petits différends. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir chercher un nouveau professeur de Défense l'année prochaine. S'il vous plait. » Il me regarde d'abord, puis Lupin. Je me sens comme un gosse que l'on réprimande.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lupin et son regard croise le mien. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne sourient pas, par contre.

« Très bien », dit-il. « Je suis libre dès maintenant. Et vous? »

---------------------------

Maudit soit ce vieux bâtard et son obstination à souhaiter que tout le monde fasse ami-ami.

Je rejoins le loup-garou dans le hall d'entrée dès que j'ai préparé une liste avec les choses que je devrais acheter une fois là-bas. Si c'est le prix à payer à chaque fois que je quitte l'école, alors je ne la quitterai plus jamais. A moins je pourrai ressasser mes vieilles rancœurs en paix.

Nous marchons en silence et il se retrouve rapidement à la traîne, ayant apparemment renoncé à suivre mon rythme. J'arrive à la barrière et je me tourne pour le voir loin en arrière, peu pressé. Je serre les dents, me demandant si je dois l'attendre ou non. Une partie de mon esprit me souffle que si je vais à Pré-au-Lard sans lui il ira cafter à Dumbledore.

C'est officiel, on me traite bel et bien comme un gosse.

Je me retourne à nouveau et recommence à marcher tandis qu'il s'approche à la vitesse d'un escargot. J'aimerais savoir s'il fait cela délibérément dans l'unique but de m'irriter.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu », je l'entends dire. Il le fait exprès. Je pivote pour le voir sourire comme un imbécile, ce qu'il a toujours été. Ses yeux étranges brillent avec amusement.

« Va te faire foutre, Lupin, » je grogne avant de repartir.

« Dumbledore a raison, Severus. Je ne t'aime pas plus que tu ne m'aimes. Cependant, toujours est-il que nous travaillions ensemble. Je pense que nous pourrions au moins nous comporter en êtres civilisés. Je te respecte, professionnellement parlant. Je suis dépendant de toi pour ce qui est de la potion Tue-loup. Et je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour Harry. »

Je me raidis et me tourne pour voir qu'il a déjà transplané. Je le rejoins au centre ville, où il m'attend. « Dumbledore te l'a dit, alors », je marmonne.

« Non. Sirius me l'a dit. »

« Comme c'est touchant. » Je marche, sans me soucier de savoir s'il me suit ou pas. Même si j'aimerais autant qu'il ne me suive pas.

Il le fait.

Accélérant le pas pour se retrouver à mes côtés, il dit: « Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Je sais garder un secret. »

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui pour essayer de détecter une subtile accusation dans ses yeux. « Si tu espère des excuses, Lupin, tu risques d'être affreusement déçu. Il se trouve que je me préoccupe de la sécurité de mes étudiants, même si Dumbledore semble ne pas s'en soucier. » Je peux presque entendre mes mots fouetter sa fierté. Je ricane silencieusement, ralentissant le rythme. Si l'on m'obligeait à dire la vérité, j'avouerais que c'est autant mon orgueil blessé qui parle que le fait que ce monstre ait essayé de me tuer deux fois.

Et le revoilà à nouveau. Prêt pour un nouvel essai. Le troisième.

Il marche silencieusement à côté de moi durant un moment intolérable. Je finis par m'arrêter. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de garde du corps, Lupin. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'occuper de tes petites affaires, pendant que je fais pareil de mon côté? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et inspire profondément avant de secouer la tête. Je pince les lèvres.

« Lupin - »

« Oublie ça, Severus », dit-il d'une voix ferme avant de sourire avec malice. « Il se trouve que je me préoccupe de la sécurité de mes collègues. »

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant comment je pourrais expliquer à Dumbledore que j'ai accidentellement cassé son loup-garou. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que le vieil homme ne serait pas aussi indulgent envers moi qu'il l'a été envers Lupin. Il faudrait peut-être que je sois une bête dangereuse ou un psychopathe dérangé. Je me remets en route, ayant conclu qu'il était impossible d'ensorceler mon voisin et de m'en tirer.

Il me suit. « Comment va Harry, Severus? »

Je ralentis momentanément, mon esprit perturbé par ce brusque changement de sujet. Je lui jette un coup d'œil; il regarde droit devant lui. « Il va plutôt bien, pour un gamin qui a passé toute son adolescence à craindre pour ses jours. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'il vienne vers _toi_? A part ton charme naturel, bien sûr », demande-t-il. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner le sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il a toujours fait ça - aborder la mort sur un ton étonnamment léger.

« Probablement pour nos fantastiques relations sexuelles », je rétorque, dissimulant la vérité sous un sarcasme. Il se met à rire, ce qui me surprend. « Comment diable pourrais-je savoir, Lupin? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses faire? » Sa voix a retrouvé son ton habituel et familier.

Je lui lance un regard. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire s'il suspecte quelque chose ou s'il est simplement curieux de savoir pourquoi j'ai fait une croix sur ma rancœur éternelle pour aider ce gosse. « Le directeur m'a confié cette tâche. »

« Pourquoi toi? »

Le dernier fil de ma patience, déjà fine, se rompt. « Ceci est une affaire entre Dumbledore et moi, Lupin, aussi je te prierais de ne pas mettre ton museau dans mes affaires. »

Il renifle, amusé. « Et bien, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment », réplique-t-il avant de redevenir silencieux pendant un bon moment puis de reprendre: « Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies? Il a été violé? » Sa voix est basse et a perdu son insouciance caractéristique. Je pense même y déceler une pointe de colère, habilement dissimulée.

« Il ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé », je réponds d'un air vague. « Mais ça ne serait pas extraordinaire, » j'ajoute calmement. Je ne parviens pas à lui dire tout ce que je sais, et j'ignore si c'est par loyauté envers Potter ou par habitude de rester silencieux. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je préfère d'ailleurs ne pas y penser. Je voudrais que cette situation toute entière soit enfermée quelque part à des lieues de ma conscience.

« Pauvre gosse », murmure Lupin. « Et je pensais que ma propre adolescence était merdique. » Je grogne avec approbation, pour m'en vouloir aussitôt d'être aussi complaisant. Il poursuit. « En tout cas il a l'air de bien le prendre. Du moins d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Il garde la tête haute. » Je sens ses yeux se tourner vers moi dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

Je garde la bouche fermée, le laissant se faire des illusions quant à l'absence de perturbations visibles chez Potter. Franchement, cet homme cache une bête sauvage en lui, et il se laisserait à ce point abuser par ce qui n'est évidemment qu'une façade? Bien que Gryffondor n'ait jamais été une maison particulièrement observatrice, Lupin m'a toujours étonné par son sens de l'analyse.

« Très bien, dans ce cas. Je suppose que Sirius sera en mesure de l'aider. Ils sont vraiment attachés l'un à l'autre. »

C'est uniquement en remarquant l'absence totale de malice dans son regard que je me rends compte que cette phrase était banale et que la rage qu'elle a provoquée en moi est mal dirigée. Mais elle n'en est pas moins virulente pour autant. Je me dis que c'est la même colère que je ressens à chaque fois que le nom de ce bâtard est mentionné en ma présence, mais un écho profond répétant « il est à moi » ne cesse de se faire entendre dans ma tête.

« Severus? » Il me fixe avec une expression surprise et je réalise que j'ai cessé d'avancer.

Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que je me suis arrêté devant « Wicked Spirits ». La coïncidence est trop belle passer à côté. « Je dois aller acheter deux trois bricoles », je murmure avant de me diriger vers la boutique, à la recherche de mon breuvage relaxant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je lève les yeux vers l'horloge pour la cinquième fois depuis quelques minutes. Il est en retard.

Lorsqu'il n'avait que dix minutes de retard, j'ai commencé à m'irriter légèrement par son manque de ponctualité. J'ai supposé qu'il était en train de s'amuser avec ses amis et qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Après trente minutes, son étourderie m'a franchement énervé. Son aptitude à s'attirer des problèmes ne lui permet pas le luxe de se faire attendre. On pourrait facilement commencer à se demander s'il n'est pas mort.

Au bout d'une heure, je décide que s'il n'est pas mort, je le tue.

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas avertir le directeur. Mais si je retrouve ce petit imbécile et qu'il n'a rien, Dumbledore m'empêchera probablement de le tuer. Je décide d'aller d'abord là où il est supposé avoir été en dernier lieu. La cabane de Hagrid. Peut-être qu'il s'est endormi en attendant huit heures. Ou peut-être qu'il a été capturé et j'aurais alors de véritables raisons de m'alarmer.

Je jette de la poudre dans les flammes, puis je fais un pas en avant et énonce ma destination. A peine ai-je fais un pas en dehors de la cheminée que je l'aperçois, me souriant d'un air désolé.

« Oh, dieu merci », je fais d'un ton neutre, « vous n'êtes pas mort. »

Il lance un regard sur le côté et je découvre son parrain qui me foudroie du regard. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans mes appartements où je pourrais maudire en paix ce petit imbécile, lorsque l'imbécile en question se met à parler.

« Je suis désolé, professeur Rogue, je - »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Harry », murmure Black.

« Je me permets de te contredire. Il était attendu dans mes quartiers il y a plus d'une heure. »

« Ok », dit Potter en se mettant debout puis écartant les mains en un geste pacifique. « D'accord. Sirius, il faut que j'y aille. Je - »

Black se lève. « Non, Harry, tu n'es pas obligé. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois. Je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal si tu manques une leçon pour être avec ton parrain. » Il se tourne vers moi avec défi.

Je ricane. « Parrain ou non, Black, il s'agit de mon élève. Il me semble bien que c'est moi qui ait l'autorité de décider si oui ou non les leçons de Mr Potter sont nécessaires. Si tu souhaites rendre visite à ton filleul, je te conseille de le faire durant le temps prévu à cet effet. Si cela te pose un problème, arrange-toi avec Dumbledore. »

« Très bien, c'est ce que je ferai », répond-il, bouillonnant de colère. « Harry, ramasse tes affaires. »

Je perds mon sang-froid. « Tu es en train de commettre une erreur, Black. Tant que ce gosse est dans cette école, il reste sous mon autorité. Si tu veux le voir, tu n'as qu'à faire comme font tous les autres foutus parents et venir le week-end… » Il ne m'écoute même plus et se met à crier. Je me préoccupe même pas de ce qu'il raconte et je commence à crier moi aussi. La partie mature de mon cerveau me maudis pour me rabaisser au rang d'adolescent attardé à chaque fois que je suis en présence de ce bâtard. Le fait que je le laisse à ce point influencer mon comportement m'irritera probablement une fois que je rejouerais cette scène dans ma tête. Pour le moment, je suis uniquement concentré à refréner mon envie de le transformer en limace.

« Stop! » s'écrie Potter. « Bon dieu, vous êtes tellement ridicules! Écoutez, pendant que vous vous battez pour décider lequel de vous deux à le droit de contrôler ma vie, je vais d'étudier. Sirius, je te vois demain, d'accord? » Ses yeux furieux se posent sur mois puis sur Black puis il se dirige vers la cheminée et disparaît.

Je l'observe partir, profitant de ce répit pour calmer mes ardeurs avant de me tourner vers Black. « Toujours un plaisir », je grogne, sur le point de filer moi aussi.

« A quoi diable joues-tu, Rogue? »

Je soupire avec exaspération et regarde par-dessus mon épaule dans sa direction.

« Je ne te laisserais pas te servir de Harry pour m'atteindre », siffle-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Mon grognement incrédule est sincère. « Oh, merde. J'ai été découvert. Et oui, t'emmerder est la seule raison pour laquelle je consacre tout mon temps libre à travailler avec ce gosse pour être certain qu'il n'aille pas se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Passe une bonne nuit, espèce de sale prétentieux. »

« Oh, ne joue pas à ça, Rogue. Tu savais bien que je finirais par être relâché tôt ou tard. Pas besoin d'être un putain d'Arithmancien pour deviner que Harry préfère être avec moi. Tu ne peux pas te servir de ta couverture de professeur. Ca ne te ressemble pas, de toute façon. »

Je pivote et le fixe durement. « Premièrement, Black, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ton cas et je n'avais aucune idée que tu puisses être un jour libéré. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, tu aurais pourri à Azkaban pour l'éternité. Deuxièmement, je ne prétends pas m'intéresser à ce gosse, c'est surtout mon propre cul qui me préoccupe. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer le reste de ma vie à éviter les doigts pointés sur moi. Avec toute l'ardeur que j'ai mis à protéger cet ingrat, je serais vraiment fâché d'être accusé de comploter contre lui. »

Il ouvre sa bouche, puis la referme en une tirade muette. Je ricane avec triomphe puis me détourne pour quitter les lieux.

« Il n'a plus besoin de toi, Rogue. »

Ses mots descendent en rampant le long de ma colonne vertébrale et déverse leur lait acide dans mon ventre. Je prends une profonde inspiration. « Béni soit Merlin pour ses petites faveurs », je réussis à murmurer avant de faire un pas dans les flammes et de regagner mes appartements.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Je suis désolé », s'excuse-t-il à peine ais-je mis un pied hors de la cheminée. Je me redresse en époussetant ma robe pour enlever la poussière. « Je me moque de vos excuses, Potter », dis-je à voix basse, sans le regarder.

« Tu étais inquiet? » Je tourne mes yeux vers lui et aperçois un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Je suis vraiment tenté de lui lancer un maléfice.

« Je ne vous permets pas de sourire comme si mon inquiétude à votre égard vous flatte de quelque manière que ce soit, espèce de petit imbécile, » je grogne avant de le dépasser pour rejoindre pour bureau, plus pour m'éloigner de lui que par réelle nécessité. Je me rends compte une fois devant mon bureau que je n'ai rien à y faire. Je commence à fourrager dans mes papiers avec irritation.

« Severus? »

« Je ne m'adresserai pas la parole si j'étais vous », je dis calmement, utilisant ma dernière petite partie de volonté pour ne pas crier.

« Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. On ne s'était pas vus depuis que je l'avais foutu dehors de l'infirmerie. On avait besoin de parler », explique-il. Je m'interroge sur les choses dont ils ont bien pu discuter. Mais ma colère m'empêche de me concentrer sur ça.

« Vous aviez besoin de parler », je répète, levant les yeux vers lui. « Une heure, Potter. Savez-vous combien de fois vous pouvez mourir en une heure? » je m'écrie. Le sang afflue contre mes tempes et je me rends compte que je suis en train de trembler. Il me fixe avec appréhension, mais sa bouche se pince avec indignation.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus?» Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ajoute: « Ca n'arrivera jamais plus. Je te le promets. »

« Il vaudrait foutrement mieux ou c'en est fini de vos heures d'étude. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » s'exclame-t-il avec colère.

« Cela veut dire que je refuse de sacrifier ma vie privée pour un petit imbécile ingrat et inconscient. Si ces heures d'études débordent sur votre temps libre, Potter, laissez-moi au moins profiter également de ce temps, plutôt que de me forcer à rester assis dans cette chaise pendant une heure à attendre que vous vous décidiez finalement à vous montrer. »

« En fait, ça te fait juste chier que j'étais avec Sirius. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre - »

« Non. Ce qui m'a énervé, c'est votre retard. J'étais furieux de découvrir que vous étiez en retard et pourtant en parfaite santé. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai décidé que vous ne valiez pas la peine que je gaspille de mon énergie à vous maudire », je réplique d'un ton haineux.

Il reste bouche bée. « Que…tu… »

« Exactement. Foutez le camp. »

Il cligne des yeux avant de secouer ma tête. « Non. »

« Potter, ce n'est pas une proposition. Je vous ordonne de foutre le camp de mes quartiers. »

« Arrête de faire ça! Bon dieu, tu fais toujours ce putain de truc! » crache-t-il. Sa figure vire au rouge et je le vois lutter pour trouver ses mots. « Tu… » expire-t-il brusquement. « J'ai si peu d'importance pour toi que tu puisses aussi facilement me foutre dehors? »

_Non, tu vaux bien plus que cela, justement, espèce d'imbécile._

Cette réflexion me prend par surprise et durant un bref instant je ne peux que le fixer. Dieu merci, je parviens à ravaler la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge juste à temps pour répondre; « L'importance que vous avez pour moi, Potter, n'a rien à voir. Je vous parle en tant que professeur, et en tant que professeur je vous ordonne de dégager de mes appartements. Le cours est terminé. Foutez le camp. » Je plaque violemment sur le bureau ce que j'avais dans les mains, quoi que ce fut. Malheureusement, ce ne sont que des parchemins. Ils se chiffonnent ridiculement contre le bois.

Il reste calme durant un moment, ne faisant pas mine de partir. Pourquoi est-ce que je prends encore la peine de m'en irriter?

« Si tu t'adressais à moi en tant que professeur, tu me donnerais une retenue pour avoir été en retard. Tu ne me dirais pas de partir. »

_Allez vous faire foutre, toi et ta putain de logique!_

« Potter », je le mets en garde.

« C'est…c'est stupide. Tu n'étais même pas là au souper! Mais je ne suis pas en train de m'arracher les cheveux, comme tu peux le voir. » Il se laisse tomber lourdement dans l'autre siège, visiblement décidé à ignorer ma demande de me laisser en paix.

« Bien que cela ne vous concerne en rien, je n'étais pas obligé d'être présent à ce repas. J'ai averti la seule personne que je devais tenir au courant. Si qui que ce soit avait voulu savoir ce que je faisais, il suffisait d'aller le demander au directeur. »

« Dumbledore savait aussi où me trouver », réplique-t-il avec insolence. « Il était dans la cabane lorsque j'y suis arrivé. » Je peux entendre un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Dégage. »

« Severus », commence-t-il..

« Potter. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. La prochaine fois j'enverrai un mot, d'accord? ». Il se lève et contourne sa chaise pour s'avancer vers moi avec précaution. « D'accord? » demande-t-il à nouveau. Il se place à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Je serre les dents et baisse les yeux vers lui. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Je suis en colère. J'ai tout à fait le droit de l'être. Je repousse sa main. « Si tu insistes vraiment pour rester, alors tu travailleras. » Je passe à côté de lui et me dirige vers la chambre à coucher. Il ne me suit pas. Heureusement pour moi. J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai fini par devenir sensible à sa maudite obstination.

Une fois que je suis confortablement installé sur le canapé, une bouteille de scotch à la main, je tente de mettre un terme au flot d'émotions qui m'envahissent. Dans l'ensemble, cette journée a confirmé mes doutes comme quoi la maison de Gryffondor et tous ses membres existent uniquement pour me mener droit au cimetière. Dumbledore: Gryffondor. Les deux cabots malheureux: Gryffondor. Ce gosse: Gryffondor. Plusieurs générations entièrement chargées de détruire ma santé mentale. De ce point de vue-là, la solution à tous mes problèmes est clair: éliminer tous les Gryffondors et empêcher les générations futures de cette fichue espèce.

Et voilà. Le clé de mon bonheur.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il suffit de regarder la famille Weasley pour se rendre compte que les Gryffondors se reproduisent bien plus que les autres maisons. Il me faudra du temps si je veux détruire cette lignée en entier. Peut-être que je pourrais verser discrètement une potions stérilisante dans leur jus de citrouille.

Mais je m'égare. Empêcher les Weasley de se reproduire ne me sera d'aucune aide concernant toutes ces générations de Gryffondors actuels. Et ceux auquel je voue ma haine ne se reproduiront pas, de toute façon.

A part Black, peut-être.

Je frémis en songeant à la progéniture de cet homme. Puis je réalise qu'il a déjà une deuxième génération. Son filleul. Mon amant.

Je renifle avec amertume. Il est bien loin, le temps où le fait d'utiliser son neveu par procuration me plongeait dans la plus grande félicité. Ma satisfaction, s'il en était, a été aujourd'hui remplacée par un vague sentiment d'horreur.

_Il n'a plus besoin de toi._

Une partie de mon cerveau tente de me rassurer sur le fait que je reste la seule personne avec qui Potter se sente vraiment en confiance. D'ailleurs, c'est tout de même ici qu'il passe toutes ses soirées, ce qui prouve que Black est dans le faux.

Il a besoin de moi. Je lui donne…

Quoi exactement?

A part la réponse la plus évidente. Et encore, _cela _ne s'est plus reproduit depuis le début de l'année; après son aveu enflammé dans son accès de rage, il n'a même plus essayé ne serait-ce que de m'embrasser. Les seuls moments d'intimité que nous partageons, c'est lorsque je le caresse en silence, lui assis à mes pieds, sa tête sur mon genou. J'essaie de me persuader que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il finit enfin par faire ce que je lui demande.

_Prendre garde à ce que tu désires…_

Peut-être que Black avait raison. Peut-être que je suis dépassé. Le refuge que ma chambre lui procurait, le gosse pourrait le trouver n'importe où dans ce gigantesque château. Il dénichera sûrement un autre coin où se cacher du monde. Je lui offrais un endroit calme pour étudier, mais avec le charme de Concentration que je lui ai appris, il pourrait tout aussi bien travailler au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Je ne suis même pas un support émotionnel. Je ne lui prête jamais d'oreille attentive - l'idée même est ridicule. Même si j'avais envie d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, je ne pense pas qu'il se confierait à moi de toute façon. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, voilà tout. Cela n'a jamais été mon rôle, d'ailleurs. En fait, cela dépasse toute logique qu'il recherche ma compagnie. Je lui permets de nier tout ça. De se croire sans problèmes.

Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Je ne parviens même pas à décider pourquoi cela m'ennuie à ce point. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait besoin de moi.

Je suppose que le fait que ce gosse se retrouve brusquement si surveillé ne veut rien dire. Dumbledore l'a enfermé avec moi afin qu'il soit en sécurité. Bien sûr, à cette époque, Black n'était pas une option. Et maintenant qu'il est libre, il finira probablement par faire valoir ses droits et insistera pour prendre le gosse sous sa responsabilité. Et s'il décide de faire ça, Dumbledore n'aura rien à dire.

_Black sera en mesure de l'aider._

Black me l'enlèvera.

L'histoire se répète. Puisse-t-il rôtir en enfer.

Je me maudis un milliers de fois pour m'être permis de m'attacher à ce point à ce gosse. J'aurais du être plus malin. Si Potter s'est à ce point immiscé dans ma vie, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Et celle de Dumbledore, pour m'avoir forcé à satisfaire ses moindres désirs - contre mon propre gré. J'étais parfaitement content d'être seul. Heureux, même. Et maintenant…

Je préfère mettre un terme à ce genre de pensées avant de commencer à me plaindre sur l'injustice de la vie ou autre constatation futile. Au lieu de ça, je reporte mon attention sur une autre affaire que je dois encore régler avec lui. Je me lève et attrape le livre de cuir posé sur mon lit, un journal que j'acheté pour ce gosse qui semble avoir tant de foutus secrets. Je ne l'ai pas fait emballé, afin que cela ressemble moins à un cadeau. Si tout se passe bien, il acceptera ce livre sans effusion de joie.

Me dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre, je durcis mentalement les traits de mon visage et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Il est assis à son bureau, juste en face de moi, concentré sur le texte qu'il a sous les yeux. Je soupire lourdement puis me détends avant de laisser tomber le journal juste à côté de son livre de potions.

Je me retourne pour m'asseoir à mon propre bureau, qui fait face au sien. Je sors une pile de rédactions des première années, tout en sachant qu'elle ne parviendront pas à attirer mon attention, laquelle est fixée sur Potter. Lorsque qu'il m'arrive de m'attarder sur ce sujet, je me fais la remarque que les vitesses à laquelle les enfants mûrissent me surprend toujours autant. D'abord ronds et charnus, leurs traits finissent par se durcir et devenir anguleux. Année après année, je les vois prendre peu à peu leur forme adulte. Bien qu'il soit encore un peu trop petit, un peu trop maigre, Harry Potter s'est métamorphosé en un jeune homme magnifique. Tout comme son père autrefois. Ce n'est rien de bien précis. Ses traits sont plutôt banals. Mais il y a quelque chose en lui, quelque chose que le simple nom Harry Potter rend extraordinaire. Cela va au-delà de sa célébrité involontaire. C'est bien plus fort que cette large cicatrice sur son front.

Une fois encore, c'est peut-être juste le fait que j'ai couché avec lui.

Mes yeux se fixent sur sa bouche formant des mots silencieux tandis que ses yeux parcourent la page. Rose et parfaitement taillée. Sa lèvre inférieure pleine se synchronise à celle supérieur, plus mince, pour donner forme aux lettres qu'il a sous les yeux. De temps à autre, sa bouche cesse de bouger et son regard s'immobilise. Ses dents mordent sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se concentre sur tel ou tel point. Son nez se plisse et ses sourcils se froncent durant un instant avant de reprendre leur forme normale.

Les regrets se mélangent au ressentiment qui s'est installé dans ma poitrine durant tout l'après-midi. De regrets de quoi au juste, je ne saurais dire. Dans le fond, peut-être que ce ne sont même pas des regrets mais du désir - les deux sont bien souvent difficiles à distinguer. Cela fait déjà deux semaines. Deux semaines que je n'ai plus embrassé cette bouche. Deux semaines que je n'ai plus vu son visage se tordre sous l'effet du plaisir.

Qui aurait pu dire que deux foutues semaines pouvaient être longues à ce point?

La première fois que je suis tombé dans le célibat, ce n'était pas une décision délibérée. Coincé dans cette école, le sexe était probablement la chose la plus éloignée de mon esprit. C'est à peine si j'ai remarqué sa disparition. Le temps passant, j'y pensais de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne l'une de ces choses que j'avais fait dans une vie antérieure.

Comme tuer.

Je devrais au moins essayer de reprendre mon attitude austère. En particulier quand celui qui hante mes rêves est assis devant moi, inconscient de son pouvoir de séduction innocent. Cela ne me surprend pas qu'il n'ait pas pris d'initiatives. Je suppose qu'à présent que son secret est dévoilé, il se sent honteux et s'est mis en tête que je ne voudrais plus de lui après qu'il est ait été sali. Stupide gamin. Si j'étais un homme plus intelligent, je parviendrais à lui faire comprendre que le fait qu'il ait été violé ne le rend pas moins désirable.

Si j'étais un homme plus intelligent, je cesserais de trouver désirable un gosse de 16 ans.

« Est-ce que tu es encore fâché après moi? »

Sa voix me fait sursauter et je réalise que tout le temps pendant lequel je l'observais, il m'observait. Je tourne mes yeux sur la pile de rédactions posées devant moi avec culpabilité. « Oui », je murmure, incapable d'y mettre la moindre pointe de colère - incapable de dire ça autrement que dans un souffle. Je crispe ma mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour arranger ça? » demande-t-il d'une voix basse.

En fait, il y aurait bien une petite chose…

« Ne sois pas ridicule », je dis rapidement avant de prendre ma plume et de faire semblant de corriger les parchemins.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Je préfère ne pas lever les yeux tandis que mon cœur se met à battre avec panique, ce qui est inévitable lorsque j'ai été pris d'une folie et décidé d'être généreux. « C'est un journal intime. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin. »

« Oh. » Il y a une pointe de confusion dans sa voix et mes yeux se lèvent vers lui contre mon gré. Il a ouvert le livre et caresse les pages vierges d'un doigt prudent.

« Ne te fais pas de souci. Voldemort n'est pas caché à l'intérieur », je le taquine.

Il grogne puis me fixe. « Je ne pensais pas à ça. Imbécile. Mais… », il fronce les sourcils. « C'est pour acheter ça que tu es allé à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi risquerais-je ma vie pour acheter un foutu journal ? », je mens effrontément avant de le foudroyer du regard puis de retourner à mes parchemins. Puis je me rends compte…

« Comment sais-tu que j'étais à Pré-Au-Lard? »

Il pince les lèvres. « Je me suis inquiété, comme tu n'étais pas au dîner. Je t'ai cherché dans la classe, ton bureau et même ici mais tu n'étais pas là. Alors je suis allé demander à Dumbledore. » Ses yeux se rétrécissent momentanément puis il sourit. « Merci pour le journal. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour le gronder de se faire du souci pour moi, ce qui est absurde. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à jouer les hypocrites. Je me contente de hocher la tête puis de regarder ailleurs.

« Severus? »

« Hm. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait allonger s'allonger un petit peu? » demande-t-il d'un ton peu assuré. Je lève les yeux pour voir son expression neutre et son regard troublé. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas. Quelque chose dont il ne veut pas parler. Sûrement à propos du journal, je décide. « Juste s'allonger », précise-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la raison de mon silence. « S'il te plait. »

J'acquiesce puis me lève, me dirigeant vers la chambre. Il me retient par l'épaule avant de jeter ses bras à mon cou et d'enfouir son front dans mon épaule. Je parviens avec succès à ne pas lâcher un soupir de soulagement tandis que je referme mes bras autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé, » souffle-t-il. Je le serre encore un petit moment avant de le repousser. Nous entrons dans ma chambre et il ôte sa robe avant de grimper sur le lit, se glissant sous les draps avec son jean et son tee-shirt. J'enlève mes chaussures puis m'installe à côté de lui.

« Nox », murmure-t-il avant de se pelotonner contre moi, passant son bras autour de ma poitrine. « Tu m'as manqué. Tout ça m'a manqué. »

Ma poitrine se gonfle avec une émotion indescriptible tandis que je me retrouve brusquement transporté dans un monde que je croyais totalement disparu. Je caresse son bras et ferme les yeux pour savourer le contact de son corps contre le mien. J'oublie même de m'en vouloir pour être idiot à ce point. J'oublie de me préoccuper des conséquences si j'y prends trop goût. J'oublie ce jour et la révélation comme quoi il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Ses jambes essaient de se glisser entre les miennes. Il reste à une distance respectueuse, fidèle à sa parole de rester allongés uniquement. Son éloignement m'irrite et sans y penser, je me glisse doucement vers lui. Avant même que mon esprit ait eu le temps d'enregistrer son érection qui frôle ma hanche, il se recule avec culpabilité.

« Désolé », murmure-t-il avant de rouler sur le côté.

Je garde la bouche fermée pour m'empêcher de le maudire. Je suis tenté de le traiter d'idiot et de le forcer à sortir de son abstinence volontaire. Je laisse l'irritation poindre dans ma voix. « Harry? »

« Quoi? »

« Arrête d'être désolé. »

J'ai cessé d'espérer qu'il finira un jour par écouter ce que je lui dis.


	24. III Cicatriser

**Gaeriel : **je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard cela ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai récupéré mon ordi après trois mois avec des virus gros comme ça :(

**Chapitre six: cicatriser.**

_Cher Harry,_

_Enfin, tout est arrangé. Je suis impatient de te revoir. Tu auras mon ancienne chambre. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais je suppose que ça sera toujours mieux que le donjon dans lequel Dumbledore te gardait. J'ai découvert de vieux cartons avec des affaires appartenant à tes parentsJe pense qu'elles ont été déposées ici pendant que j'étais absent. Mes parents n'ont sûrement pas su où les renvoyer._

_Dumbledore a véritablement bourré l'endroit de sortilèges et autres sorts de protection. J'ai bien peur que si un jour je dois partir, je ne serai même pas capable de retrouver la maison. Comme tu vois, tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter._

_J'ai vraiment hâte de passer les vacances avec toi. Dis-le moi si jamais il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger? Peut-être que Ron et Hermione pourraient venir quelques jours, il y a beaucoup de place ici. Trop, si tu veux savoir. Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un elfe de maison pour s'occuper de tout ça. S'ils veulent venir, fais le moi savoir afin que je m'occupe des sortilèges de protection pour qu'ils puissent entrer_

_Bon, j'ai tout dit je crois. Etudie bien, mais ne laisse pas Rogue te malmener. Essaie d'éviter les ennuis et bien sûr, avertis Dumbledore si jamais quoi que ce soit se produit._

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Sirius_

Je roule le parchemin puis donne un morceau de toast à Liberté, la chouette de Sirius. Les mots "à la semaine prochaine" ne cessent de raisonner dans ma tête. Je devrais être content. Je devrais me réjouir que mon parrain et moi puissions enfin passer des vacances ensemble comme une vraie famille. Je ne devrais certainement pas avoir l'impression que mon univers tout entier vient de m'être arraché.

"Oh, Harry, c'est..." fait Hermione d'une voix étranglée. "Tu as enfin un véritable foyer. Je veux dire...tu l'as vraiment mérité." Elle se frotte le coin de l'oeil avec sa serviette, s'excusant d'être aussi idiote. **  
**

Je me force à sourire. Un véritable foyer. Je crois que cette idée ne m'avait même jamais effleuré. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'avais cessé de considérer n'importe quel endroit comme ma propre maison. En fait, j'avais plutôt associé ce mot à une personne.

Et elle ne sera pas là.

"Ca va être super!" s'exclame Ron avec excitation. "Peut-être qu'on pourra venir pour le Nouvel An. Je suis sûr que maman sera d'accord, maintenant qu'elle sait que Sirius n'est pas un psychopathe complètement taré."

"Harry, est-ce que ça va?" demande Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Je souris. "Ouais. C'est juste...trop beau pour être vrai, je suppose."

"Tu n'es quand même pas en train de t'inquiéter pour Voldemort?". C'est plutôt elle que ça a l'air d'inquiéter. "Je veux dire, Dumbledore ne te laisserait pas partir s'il y avait un risque, pas vrai?"

"Non, je ne me fais pas de soucis." Et c'est vrai. Enfin, pas à propos de Voldemort en tout cas. "Vous ne devriez pas non plus."

Hermione me fixe avec un demi-sourire et Ron reste silencieux, comme il l'est à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet. J'imagine que ça le met mal à l'aise, mais plus que tout, il est furieux. Même si je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de détails sur ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'ils en savent sur ma Grande Parthouse-Surprise est suffisant pour les rendre excessivement protecteurs envers moi. Si Malfoy décide ne serait-ce que de poser un oeil sur moi, Ron sort sa baguette. De son côté, Hermione est un peu plus subtile. Une fois que j'ai eu satisfait sa curiosité - Oui, j'ai encore été capturé. Non, Rogue n'est pas responsable. Oui, je vais très bien. - elle s'est contentée de se montrer un peu plus vigilante.

Et je vais très bien. Ou presque.

Aucun d'eux n'a posé de questions à propos de ce que j'ai dit à Malfoy. Ils ne doutent pas de mes paroles. Hermione m'a carrément proposé de venir pleurer sur son épaule. Ron a fait le serment de ne jamais laisser personne me faire du mal à nouveau.

J'ai de la chance de les avoir. Je le sais. Ils n'exercent aucune pression sur moi. Ils ne me forcent pas à parler et ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles, pour une raison ou une autre, je ne saurais répondre. Je sais qu'ils s'interrogent sur Rogue et moi. Parfois je me dis que Hermione a réussi à tout deviner, malgré le fait que je ne me sois même pas laissé aller à plaisanter sur ce sujet.

Ce n'est pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance pour garder un secret. Je sais qu'ils le feraient. Ce n'est même pas que je m'inquiète de leurs réactions. Je pense que Ron serait horrifié, mais pour finir il en viendrait à l'accepter. Le problème, c'est que ce qui se passe entre Severus et moi appartient à un monde qui n'a rien à voir avec celui-ci. Un monde dans lequel Ron et Hermione n'existent pas. Si j'en arrivais à tout dire à mes amis, cela reviendrait à réunir ces deux univers.

Ce qui détruirait tout.

La difficulté, ça a été de ne plus voir les habitants de ce monde-ci comme des ennemis. Comme Sirius. Je suis supposé me réjouir qu'il soit enfin libre. Je sui supposé être heureux d'avoir un nouveau foyer, ainsi qu'un parent pour qui je représente autre chose qu'un boulet. Il a vraiment envie de moi. Peut-être même qu'il m'aime. Mais il ne me connaît pas. Il ne me comprend pas. Je ne suis même pas certain d'en avoir envie. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je rentre "à la maison". Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Je sors un bout de parchemin et une plume.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Tout à l'air génial. Ron et Hermione devront demander à leurs parents s'ils peuvent venir. Je mange de tout sauf des haricots. Je suis impatient de voir la maison et je suis certain que ma chambre me conviendra très bien. De toute façon, ça sera forcément mieux que chez les Dursley._

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_Harry_

……………………

Je fixe mon texte en clignant des yeux tandis que les effets de mon charme de Concentration s'atténuent peu à peu. C'est une sensation étrange - comme si vous aviez passé une heure à marcher dans un tunnel et que vous aperceviez finalement la lumière éclatante indiquant la sortie. Même lorsque cette sortie est en réalité un donjon.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il m'observe à nouveau. Cela ne me rend pas aussi mal à l'aise que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait. Je me demande juste à quoi il peut bien penser. Ou peut-être qu'il ne pense à rien du tout. Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où je suis resté à l'observer sans raison aucune. Je souris et lève les yeux. Son regard se pose sur le livre qu'il a sur les genoux et il croise les jambes. Ca me fait rire.

"Oh, ferme-là", grogne-t-il.

Je rigole à nouveau avant de ranger mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie dans mon sac. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'étudier ce soir, étant donné que les vacances de Noël commencent demain. Mais ça me faisait un bon prétexte pour venir ici. Et peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de sentir quelqu'un me mater pendant que je regardais ailleurs.

Je sais qu'il sait que je vais passer le congé chez Sirius. Même s'il n'il n'en a pas parlé. Et je n'ai abordé le sujet, préférant ne pas y penser du tout. Il s'agit seulement de trois petites semaines, je me dis intérieurement. Je peux sûrement passer trois semaines sans le voir. Sans être avec lui. Sans sérénité aucune.

Je soupire avant de franchir l'espace qui nous sépare et de m'agenouiller à ses pieds, posant ma joue sur son genou. Ses doigts commencent à caresser mes cheveux de manière automatique. C'est l'un de ces moments où le monde extérieur disparaît complètement, où il ne reste plus que nous deux. Du moins, c'est le cas habituellement. Mais ce soir, la perspective du lendemain est oppressante entre nous et l'atmosphère est tendue.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. "Je pars demain matin", dis-je. Il est déjà au courant, bien sûr, mais j'ai besoin d'énoncer oralement les faits comme si c'était nécessaire pour parvenir à les accepter.

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit", murmure-t-il.

Je lève les yeux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. "Je sais que ça va être difficile d'être séparé de moi, Severus. Mais ce n'est que pour trois semaines. Tu survivras." Mon sourire s'élargit et je m'attends à ce qu'il me lâche quelque réplique sarcastique. Quelque chose qui atténuerait la tension entre nous.

Il me fixe d'une expression neutre, sans mot dire. J'ai l'impression que la boule que j'ai dans la gorge a doublé de volume. Je ne parviens pas à la ravaler et renonce à essayer de parler. Je repose ma joue sur son genou en essayant d'oublier le jour à venir. L'atmosphère est devenue tellement lourde que je peux à peine respirer.

"Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me trouve un autre pot de colle pour s'incruster dans ma vie privée à ta place", lâche-t-il après un long moment. Une pointe de jalousie se mêle au sentiment d'appréhension que j'ai dans la poitrine. Je sais qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment. Mais quand même. Je relève la tête en le fusillant du regard. Il n'a même pas l'air de plaisanter.

"Aucune chance", dis-je. "Personne ne saurait se taper l'incruste aussi bien que moi." Je lui tire la langue.

"Oh ça, Mr Potter, je n'en ai aucun doute", soupire-t-il. Je souris et repose à nouveau ma tête contre sa jambe, malgré mon envie pressante de grimper sur ses genoux. Ou d'aller me coucher dans son lit. De l'embrasser.

Je chasse ces pensées de mon esprit. « «Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Pendant les vacances, je veux dire. »

« Je suppose que je ferai comme j'ai toujours fait jusqu'à ce que je devienne ton baby-sitter attitré. Je me saoulerai en essayant de m'empêcher d'ensorceler mon chef lorsqu'il décidera de me martyriser avec ses farces et ses chapeaux idiots. »

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'une image de l'Epouvantard de Neville surgit dans ma tête. Il me fusille du regard, ce qui me fait rire encore plus fort.

« Il est temps que tu partes », dit-il brusquement. Il ne le pense pas vraiment. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne partirais pas.

« Tu te prends trop au sérieux. Les vautours empaillés, ça te va super bien, » je ricane.

« «Dégage. » Il repousse ma tête et se lève. Durant un moment je me demande s'il est vraiment en colère. Je cesse de rire.

« Où tu vas ? » je lui demande alors qu'il passe au-dessus de moi.

« Je vais me coucher. Tu me files la migraine. »

Mon ventre se crispe tandis que je le vois contourner son fauteuil et se diriger vers la chambre à coucher. Je ne sais pas si je devrais le suivre ou non. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment proposé, mais…et bien, il ne l'aurait pas fait, de toute façon. Etant donné la dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés au lit ensemble, j'aimerais autant qu'il m'ait lancé l'invitation. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu de retourner à la Salle commune si tôt. J'ai l'intention de passer avec lui le peu de temps qui me reste avant d'être obligé de partir.

« Tu peux venir, si tu veux. Mais si tu mentionnes une seule fois le mot Epouvantard, tu te retrouveras définitivement muet. »

Je ne peux réprimer le sourire qui se faufile sur mes lèvres, ni même le sentiment d'espoir que je ressens dans la poitrine. Le temps que je me mette debout, il a déjà disparu dan sa chambre. Je traverse la pièce avec nervosité. Cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis plus allongé à ses côtés et j'ai presque oublié ce que c'est. _Arrête d'être désolé_. J'ai essayé. D'arrêter. De vouloir toujours plus. D'espérer qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par oublier ce qu'il sait, afin que le choses redeviennent comme lorsque je n'étais pas encore Celui-qui-a-été-violé.

Cela dit, même s'il parvenait à oublier tout ça, je ne suis pas certain que j'y parviendrais. Une partie de moi se sent coupable de lui avoir menti. Pas de lui avoir menti comme si ça risquait de le décevoir, non. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ma faute. Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait après tout ça. Ne pas lui avoir dit. Avoir prétendu que rien ne s'était passé et qu'il était le seul à m'avoir jamais touché.

D'ailleurs, il ne m'aurait jamais plus posé les mains sur moi s'il avait su. En moi, je le savais. C'est pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit. Enfin, c'est une des raisons, en tout cas. Je voulais me sentir normal. Etre normal.

Je fais ce que je peux pour m'empêcher de penser à tout ça tandis que je me dirige vers la chambre. J'ôte ma robe et mes souliers avant de me glisser sous la couette. Il est dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce bruit plutôt que sur mon coeur qui bat à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à dire si je suis terrifié ou impatient. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ce serait ridicule. Il ne va rien faire. Il n'a jamais rien fait. A chaque fois que quelque se passe, c'était toujours moi qui l'ai provoqué. J'aimerais qu'il s'y mette aussi, parfois. Qu'il fasse quelque chose. Comme m'embrasser. Me toucher.

Le bruit du robinet cesse et la porte s'ouvre après quelques instants. Je lève les yeux pour le découvrir en chemise de nuit. Le lit s'abaisse légèrement tandis qu'il s'allonge dessus. Cela semble étrange d'être dans le même lit que lui, avec autant d'espace entre nous. Cela détruit la raison même d'être au lit ensemble. Je me rapproche jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps. Sans le toucher, mais assez près pour ne plus me sentir isolé.

Après un moment, il soupire avec ce qui semble être de l'irritation, avant de rouler sur le côté pour me faire face. Je tourne la tête pour mieux le voir. Il ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », je demande.

Il me fixe pendant un petit moment puis ses yeux se ferment. « J'espère que tu trouveras tout de même le temps de faire te devoirs, avec toutes ces festivités », lâche-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Severus ? » je me tourne à mon tour pour lui faire face. Il garde les yeux fermés. Je lève la main pour repousser une mèche qui a glissé sur son visage. « Peut-être que tu pourras enfin te concentrer sur ton travail, une fois que je ne serai plus là pour te perturber avec ma beauté fascinante, » je murmure.

Il grogne et ouvre les yeux. « Contente-toi de revenir en un seul morceau. »

Son expression est neutre, mais le ton de sa voix trahit son inquiétude.

« Pas besoin de te tracasser, tu sais. Je serai en sécurité. Dumbledore s'en est occupé. »

Il grogne à nouveau et referme les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncent en une expression de colère et son visage reste fixé ainsi.

Je roule sur le dos et fixe le plafond. « Tu va me manquer », dis-je d'une voix calme. Je ne lui demande pas s'il ressent la même chose. Je pense que ça sera le cas, même s'il ne l'avouera probablement jamais.

Mon corps se raidit lorsque je sens sa main effleurer maladroitement ma poitrine. Elle glisse lentement le long de mon ventre. Il ne la pose pas vraiment, en fait. C'est plus comme s'il essayait de décider s'il peut me toucher.

Durant une seconde, je ne peux plus respirer. Je suis assailli par du bonheur et un sentiment de soulagement, ainsi que de la crainte et tout un tas d'émotion diverses que ce simple contact a provoqué. Ma propre main se lève et se pose sur la sienne. Je me tourne sur le côté et enroule son bras autour de mon corps, mon dos pressé contre sa poitrine. Une expiration mal assurée m'échappe. Son propre souffle se fait sentir dans ma nuque, provoquant une vague de frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je tremble doucement avant de me serrer encore plus contre lui, gardant les paupières fermement baissées tandis que mes yeux se mettent à picoter.

Aucun de nous deux ne parle, ou n'esquisse un seul mouvement. Son souffle caresse mon cou à chaque expiration. Je peux sentir son cœur battre dans mon dos et mon propre cœur lui fait écho. Je finis par réaliser que je suis probablement en train de lui broyer les doigts, tellement je serre sa main avec force. Je la relâche tout doucement et il détache ses doigts des miens, posant sa main sur mon épaule, avant de la faire glisser le long de mon bras. Sans le poids de son bras autour de moi, je recommence à trembler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais vraiment que cela s'arrête. Parce que sans ça, c'est lui qui le fera.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et je sens à nouveau ses lèvres contre na nuque. Je me cambre sous l'effet de ce contact et mes hanches cognent contre ce que je suppose être son érection. Je me crispe et mon souffle se coupe. Durant un moment exquis je peux le sentir, chaud et vibrant contre mes fesses. Lui aussi s'est immobilisé et après un moment bien trop long, il me vient enfin à l'idée de m'éloigner. Sa main maintient ma hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Harry. » Il lève la tête. « Regarde-moi. »

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux et à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Au début, je m'attends à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais il reste silencieux. Il donne l'impression d'essayer de lire en moi et au bout d'une minute je suis obligé de détourner le regard. Il penche doucement la tête, sa main quittant ma hanche pour se poser sur ma joue tandis qu'il m'embrasse furtivement sur la bouche, juste du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je frémisse d'impatience. Je lève ma main pour abaisser sa tête fermement. J'ouvre la bouche, ma langue se collant à la sienne comme pour essayer désespérément d'en goûter à nouveau la saveur. Cela fait trop longtemps et j'en étais arrivé à me convaincre que je n'avais pas réellement besoin de tout ceci, qu'être à ses côtés était amplement suffisant. Ce simple contact suffit à détruire totalement mes convictions.

Il se détache de moi pour reprendre son souffle et me soulever pour me permettre de m'allonger sur le dos, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, comblant mes désirs par de lentes explorations. Il se dresse sur les coudes, son torse recouvrant le mien. « Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire », dit-il d'une voix calme et ferme. Il s'écarte un peu pour juger de ma réaction.

Je peux sentir le rose me monter aux joues et je suis incapable de le regarder en face. Une partie de moi voudrait s'enfuir et retourner à la Salle Commune, juste dans les temps. Une autre souhaiterait simplement qu'il se taise et continue à m'embrasser et me toucher comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

« Harry. »

Je garde les paupières fermement baissées en essayant de le forcer mentalement à se taire. « Je t'en prie », je murmure, soulevant la tête pour l'embrasser. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense à ce qui est arrivé. Cela gâche tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit prudent ou qu'il s'inquiète à propos de ce que je pourrais ou non me rappeler. Je ne veux pas que le passé soit présent dans ce lit. Je le veux, lui. Comme il était. Comme j'étais.

« Ne pense à rien », je souffle contre ses lèvres.

Il reste immobile durant un moment avant d'expirer avec force puis de jouer avec mes lèvres. Ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Je glisse mon bras sous le sien pour l'attirer vers moi, écartant les jambes afin qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles. La sensation de son corps appuyé contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses me fait échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Comment ai-je jamais pu vivre sans ça ?

Il s'agenouille entre mes jambes et déboutonne mon jean, levant les yeux vers moi comme s'il attendait une confirmation pour me l'enlever. Je souris et me redresse pour soulever mon t-shirt, rentrant les épaules pour l'ôter plus facilement, avant de le balancer sur le lit. Il soulève sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de sa tête. Son érection est clairement visible à travers le fin tissu de son caleçon. Mon ventre est noué sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la nervosité.

Il a envie de moi. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait jamais avoué. Et même si je ne pensais pas qu'il le dirait jamais à haute voix, le simple fait qu'il ait initié le contact, qu'il m'ait embrassé en premier, tend à le prouver. Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'il finisse par réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire et se mette à paniquer. Si c'est le cas, j'en crèverais.

Je m'assieds brusquement, me rapprochant de lui pour mieux le toucher. Je ne veux pas lui donner le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. J'embrasse son ventre tandis que mes doigts glissent sur son sexe. Un gémissement lui échappe et il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Sa saveur, son odeur me donnent presque le tournis. Son emprise se resserre, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Je l'entends soupirer lorsque ma main s'enroule autour de lui. Je fais le contour de son gland avec ma langue, en recueillant la saveur salée.

« Harry. » Sa respiration est saccadée et sa voix remplie de désir. Je gémis de bonheur et glisse ma bouche le long de son sexe. Il saisit ma tête des deux mains et la soulève. Il me tient le menton. Je lève les yeux pour le voir se pencher comme s'il voulait m'embrasser, mais s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ma figure. Il me fixe d'un regard intense qui me fait frissonner à la fois d'excitation et d'horreur. A nouveau, il donne l'impression de chercher à découvrir quelque chose en moi et je ne veux pas penser à ce que ça pourrait bien être. Je baisse les yeux.

« Arrête », lâche-t-il d'une voix tellement ferme que cela me fait sursauter

« De quoi ? » Mon coeur bat avec panique. Je jure à voix haute avant de ramper jusqu'au bout du lit où je m'allonge à nouveau, cachant mon visage dans l'oreiller. Dieu sait comment, j'ai tout gâché. La première fois qu'il cherche à se rapprocher de moi, la première fois qu'il me touche depuis des mois et j'ai tout gâché.

Je l'entends soupirer lourdement puis s'étendre à mes côtés. Je sens que je devrais dire quelque chose. M'excuser. Même si je ne suis pas certain de savoir pourquoi. Pour ne pas être capable de le regarder dans les yeux, peut-être. Pour avoir été trop impatient de le toucher. Pour avoir souhaité qu'il oublie ce qui s'est passé.

« Je suis désolé », je murmure, roulant sur le dos pour fixer les ombres noires au plafond. Ca n'était pas supposé être comme ça. Pas ici. Pas dans ce lit. A présent, je ne suis plus en sécurité dans aucune place.

« De quoi? »

J'aurais du le voir venir. _Pour avoir tout gâché_. La boule que j'ai dans la gorge commence à grossir et mes yeux me brûlent de rage envers moi-même. Je les cligne rapidement mais suis incapable de répondre à sa question. Même si j'étais en mesure de parler, je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

« Combien de temps as-tu l'intention de te torturer l'esprit avec ça? »

Jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse, évidemment. C'est quoi pour une question, ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais intentionnellement. Ce n'est pas comme ça me _plaisait_, d'être celui qui a été violé et a aimé ça. Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et je préfèrerais largement oublier entièrement tout ça. Laissez-moi oublier.

« Je pense que tu devrais te trouver un petit copain. »

Durant un moment je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir entendu correctement. Et lorsque je réalise que c'était bien le cas, je m'étouffe presque de colère. « Pourquoi ? » je tousse.

« Tu as besoin de venir à bout de tout ça, Potter. Je te suggérerai de trouver quelqu'un qui n'y soit en rien impliqué. Avec ton libre accès à cette vieille cabane tu seras largement en mesure de te débrouiller pour entretenir une telle relation. »

Je roule sur le côté pour le fixer avec incrédulité. Il ne le pense pas. Il m'a appelé Potter, comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il est en colère ou qu'il souhaite mettre de la distance entre nous deux. Il n'a pas dit a sérieusement. Et bien que je le sache, cela n'empêche pas mon cœur de se déchirer en tout un tas de petits morceaux. « Tu ne le penses pas. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je me rends compte qu'il le pense vraiment. Ma bouche s'ouvre bêtement. Je vais être malade. « J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. » Je peux à peine respirer.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te punir, Potter - »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Il ferme les yeux avant de parler à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas une punition. Juste une suggestion. Je ne suis pas en train de te mettre à la porte. Je resterai ici, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je réfléchissais juste - »

« Et bien arrête de réfléchir, putain ! Comment…bon dieu ! Ca ne te dérangerait pas ? Que je.. » Je m'interromps. Je ne parviens même pas à expliquer ce qui pourrait y avoir de mal avec tout ça. Comment peut-il seulement penser que…

Je m'assieds et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les serrant fermement pour m'empêcher de trembler. Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas lui qui a besoin de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Etant donné que je n'ai pas toujours été là pour lui. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus envie de moi, voilà tout.

« Ce qui me _dérange_, c'est de te voir te torturer l'esprit pour quelque chose que tu ne peux de toute façon pas changer. Ce qui me dérange, c'est de savoir que ton affection pour moi ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu es en train de laisser la honte et le dégoût que tu ressens envers toi-même te pourrir l'existence alors que tu devrais profiter au mieux du peu de temps qu'il te- »

Il cesse brusquement de crier et je lui jette un regard pour voir qu'il a fermé les yeux, sa mâchoire contractée.

« Va te faire foutre », je lâche d'une voix cassée avant de retomber sur le lit, me détournant de lui.

Il prend une profonde respiration avant de soupirer longuement. « Si tu penses que ça peut t'être utile », dit-il d'une voix calme.

Ca me prend un petit moment pour réaliser qu'il blague. Une blague tout à fait déplacée, surtout en ce moment. Il vient de m'arracher le cœur, de le piétiner, et maintenant il essaie d'être drôle ? « Je te déteste. »

« Moi aussi », répondit-il, bien trop gentiment pour le penser vraiment. Cet homme doit vraiment être la personne la plus contradictoire de la terre. Bien que je puisse compter sur lui pour m'apaiser l'esprit, il essaie d'échapper à ce rôle aussi souvent que possible.

Je soupire lourdement avant de dire : « Tu as vraiment envie que je me trouve un autre mec ? » Je retiens mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. Il ne peut pas y songer sérieusement. Il veut juste tout compliquer et se sacrifier, comme d'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que cela signifierait s'il souhaitait vraiment ça.

« Ce dont j'ai vraiment envie, c'est que tu te sentes bien », dit-il après une longue pause.

Je rigole sans joie. « Et c'est ta solution ? »

« Ca a marché pour moi. »

Sa voix est froid et me frappe en plein dans le ventre. Je me retourne et son regard intense croise le mien avant de se détourner. « Tu - »

« Il y a une éternité. Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler aujourd'hui », lâche-t-il, coupant court à toute question que j'aurais pu poser.

Et j'en ai des tas, maintenant.

Je me tourne vers lui, complètement abasourdi. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » je demande, réalisant aussi vite l'absurdité de ma question. Il tourne la tête pour me lancer un des ses regards, juste au cas où je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte par moi-même. Je ne lui aurais pas dit non plus. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Cependant, ça m'aurait aidé de savoir qu'au moins il pouvait comprendre ce que c'était. J'aurais du me douter qu'il comprenait ça, de toute façon. Il en a toujours été capable.

Cependant, son conseil est stupide. Puisque tu ne peux pas te faire celui que tu aimes, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Ca a marché pour lui. « Ca ne marchera pas pour moi », j'insiste. Il grogne avec irritation. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre », j'insiste. Et c'est la vérité.

« Harry, tu as seize ans. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre, bordel ? Je suis vraiment bien avec toi, tu sais, » je m'écrie.

« En effet. Je vois que tu sautes de joie », se moque-t-il. « Cependant, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta jeunesse juste parce que tu te sens redevable envers moi. »

J'ai envie de le maudire. Mais ma baguette est par terre. « Je ne me sens pas redevable envers toi », je lâche sèchement.

Il ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres comme s'il luttait pour essayer de garder le contrôle. « Le fait est que tu n'es pas du tout en train de t'en remettre. Tu comptes sur moi pour que je t'aide mais de ce fait ma présence ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Si jamais tu dois parvenir à surmonter ça - »

« Arrête ! Tu ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. »

« Non ? » Il roule sur le côté et se dresse sur son coude, à quelques centimètres à peine de ma figure. Je recule la tête par réflexe. « Regarde-moi. »

Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je vois ses yeux. Ils sont sombres et profonds à un tel point que j'ai presque l'impression qu'ils pourraient m'engloutir. Mon instinct me crie de regarder ailleurs avant d'être anéanti par leur intensité. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je le fixe avec défi jusqu'à ce quelque chose se brise. Je ne sais pas quoi au juste, mais la tension entre nous s'est dissoute. Je prends une profonde respiration et souris. Il renifle avec irritation puis retombe sur son oreiller.

« Satisfait ? » dis-je avec une pointe d'espièglerie. Je me détend et pose mon bras autour de son torse, embrassant son épaule. Je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration comme s'il se préparait pour un long discours. Je couvre sa bouche avec ma main avant de lui laisser la chance de l'ouvrir. Je soulève la tête pour qu'il me voit. « Si jamais tu me conseilles à nouveau de me trouver un autre petit copain, je trouverai un sort pour te teindre les cheveux en rose. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça alors abandonne. » Même si je dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je le fixe avec intensité afin qu'il sache que je suis sérieux. « De toute façon, u n'aurais pas su quoi faire si j'avais accepté. »

Durant un long moment, j'ai peur qu'il ne se résigne pas à laisser tomber le sujet. Je suis sûr que mon soulagement est clairement visible lorsque sa bouche se tord en un sourire satisfait. « Bien sûr que si, j'aurais simplement attendu que tu reviennes. » Il lève sa main et m'abaisse doucement la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

Je me détache de lui : « Oh, vraiment ? Et si je n'étais pas revenu ? »

« Tu serais revenu », assure-t-il avec une conviction énervante.

« Comment - » _peux-tu en être aussi certain _? j'ai envie de lui dire mais sa bouche se presse contre la mienne. Le reste de ma phrase se fond en un gémissement et soudainement je réalise que j'ai oublié ce dont on était en train de parler. Ses propres soupirs font écho aux miens et sa bouche joue avec la mienne avec plus d'insistance, suçotant mes lèvres entre les siennes, titillant ma langue avec avidité. Il glisse son bras sous moi, m'attirant au-dessus de lui. J'essaie de couvrir son corps avec le mien, soupirant doucement au contact de ma peau contre la sienne. C'est exactement comme si nous étions revenus là où nous aurions toujours du être. Physiquement et mentalement. Nous sommes ensemble.

Je joue avec sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il me regarde aussi. « Tu ne vas pas tout arrêter cette fois-ci, hein ? » je murmure.

Sa main longe mon dos pour venir me caresser la nuque. « Tu en as vraiment envie ? »

Je souris tout en remuant mes hanches contre les siennes. « Je pense que c'est évident. »

« Dis-le », fait-il avant d'abaisser ma tête et de lécher doucement mes lèvres.

Je soupire tandis que le pouvoir de sa langue me revient brusquement en tête. « J'ai envie de ça. De toi. En moi. » J'embrasse ces mots sur ses lèvres avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou. « Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? »

« Enlève ton pantalon », ordonne-t-il d'une voix essoufflée. Je rigole. Si jamais il me donne une réponse honnête et explicite je ne saurais même pas comment réagir. Je me détache de lui pour ôter mon pantalon et mon boxer, les jetant au bas du lit. Je prendre un moment juste pour l'observer, faisant courir mes doigts le long de sa poitrine. Il est tellement pâle. Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois que son corps a vu le soleil. S'il l'a jamais vu. Son estomac se creuse, faisant ressortir ses hanches. « Tu as perdu du poids », je remarque, effleurant son nombril du bout des doigts et souriant lorsque son ventre se contracte à ce contact.

« Toi aussi », dit-il tout en se redressant, s'agenouillant derrière moi, ses bras s'enroulant sous les miens. Ma tête retombe en arrière sur son épaule et il se penche pour m'embrasser la nuque avant d'attraper mon lobe d'oreilles entre ses dents. « Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te met mal à l'aise, tu me préviens », chuchote-t-il, l'une de ses mains glissant doucement autour de mon sexe. « Et tu me préviens aussi si je fais quelque chose que tu apprécies. Nous avons toute la nuit, Harry. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te ramener à ton parrain totalement débauché. »

« Bon dieu », je soupire à présent que je suis à nouveau capable de respirer. Evidemment, mes capacités de réflexion se sont totalement envolées avec ses suggestions. J'essaie de ne pas me demander comment je vais réussir à faire face à Sirius demain après avoir passé toute la nuit à batifoler avec son pire ennemi. Je suppose que ça n'est pas vraiment important tout de suite. D'ailleurs, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser maintenant, c'est sa main qui bouge le long de mon érection et cette queue qui remue entre mes fesses. Etant donné que la réflexion n'a pas été mon fort ces jours-ci, je suis content qu'elle doive laisser la place à l'ivresse des sensations, du plaisir qu'il est le seul à pouvoir déclencher, j'en suis certain.

Il a entièrement raison. Je serais revenu.

. …………………………

« Et voilà ta chambre » me dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte avec un geste pour m'inviter à y entrer. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et j'en fais de même, pénétrant dans une chambre gigantesque qui doit bien faire la même taille que toute la demeure de Rogue. Gigantesque et étincelant, c'est moins une chambre qu'un fichu studio.

« Bon dieu, Sirius, je croyais que tu avais dit que ce n'était pas grand », fais-je, les yeux écarquillés devant cet endroit que je vais devoir considérer comme mon chez-moi.

« Je l'ai peut-être un peu sous-estimé », admet-il en se rapprochant de moi pour me donner un coup d'épaule.

« C'est ici que tu as grandi ? »

Il rigole. « Ca dépend ce que tu entends par grandir. Mais oui, c'était ma chambre », soupire-t-il comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de vieux souvenirs. « Bien sûr, elle a changé depuis. Notre elfe de maison paniquait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à nettoyer cet endroit. Finalement, mes parents ont eu pitié de cette pauvre créature et ils m'ont laissé me débrouiller avec tout mon bordel. Ce qui me fait penser, lorsque ma mère arrivera pendant les vacances d'été, il faudra que tu lui dises à quel point je suis doué pour entretenir une maison. Elle a peur que je laisse cet endroit moisir. »

Je grimace intérieurement à l'idée de passer un été entier ici. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser maintenant. La seule chose sur laquelle je dois me concentrer pour le moment, c'est de parvenir à passer trois semaines ici. Ou peut-être une journée, pour commencer.

Je suis – et bien, estomaqué semble être le mot juste. Par tout. Cette maison tout entière est incroyablement grande. Je pense que la totalité de Gryffondor pourraient la visiter tout en gardant suffisamment de place pour y laisser entrer quelques Serpentard. Un seul Serpentard. Le directeur.

Mes yeux se posent sur un cadre accroché dans le coin le plus éloigné, entouré par de fins rideaux. Il a à peu de choses près la taille du lit de Severus. Le lit dont je me suis fait cruellement expulsé ce matin afin d'être à l'heure ici. Et d'être seul. Sans lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu en penses? Ca n'est pas mal pour une prison, hein ? »

« Prison » je rigole. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces hôtels qui demandent 200 euros la nuit. C'est…gigantesque, » _tape- à-l'oeil_, « je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre. Ca… » _ n'est pas le donjon._

« C'est ta maison, Harry. »

J'essaie de prendre une expression heureuse et d'étendre mes lèvres en un large sourire malgré la panique qui m'envahit. Ca n'est pas ma maison. Ca n'y ressemble en rien. C'est bien trop grand, avec toute cette foutue lumière et cette putain de chaleur.

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre puis on ira se trouver quelque chose à manger. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être un grand cuisinier, mais Lunard – enfin, le professeur Lunard pour toi – m'a promis de venir plus tard pour nous aider. »

Je le suis silencieusement à travers la maison, les yeux écarquillés quasi tout le temps. Chaque chose – de la cheminée aux nombreuses salles de bain – est incroyablement grande. C'est absurde, d'autant plus que Sirius sera le seul à vivre ici durant l'année, étant donné que ses parents habitent en Amérique et que je serai à Poudlard. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'une seule personne peu bien faire de toute cette place. J'essaie de me représenter la maison vue de l'extérieur, mais je suppose qu'elle doit probablement avoir l'air d'une maison normale. Le temps que l'on arrive à la cuisine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru 15 kilomètres et visité autant de pays.

Je m'assieds à une petite table ronde, heureux de découvrir enfin quelque chose qui ait une taille humaine. Il apporte un plateau avec des sandwiches et s'assied à côté de moi. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il fait venir deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre du garde-manger. Cela me prend un petit moment pour mettre fin à ma bouderie et réaliser à quel point ça doit être merveilleux pour lui, d'être simplement assis, à boire et manger comme une personne normale. D'avoir une baguette et la liberté de s'en servir. Etre ici est certes étrange pour moi, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir.

« Tu va bien ? » demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête avant de siroter ma Bièreaubeurre. J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être bon, réchauffant votre corps jusqu'à ce que vous ayez presque l'impression d'avaler du feu en plein hiver. Je trouve que Severus devrait en avoir chez lui. Je me demande s'il en a jamais bu.

« Ca doit être super, d'avoir retrouvé ta baguette et tout ça », je dis, essayant par là de penser à autre chose.

« C'était un peu bizarre au début, mais je me souviens de la plupart des trucs », fait-il en souriant, mais je remarque qu'il a toujours ce regard hanté comme lorsqu'il était encore poursuivi. « C'était frustrant, au début. Je ne pouvais même plus me rappeler les sorts les plus simples. Je me souvenais des plus complexes, mais…Lumos », dit-il lourd avant de secouer la tête et de rigoler. « De toute façon, tout est presque revenu maintenant. » Ses yeux restent vides malgré sa bonne humeur.

Je ressens brusquement le besoin de changer de sujet. « Tu as marqué dans la lettre que tu avais des trucs qui appartenaient à mes parents ? »

Il acquiesce, tout en mâchant. « Il y a plusieurs boites dans ta chambre. Je ne les ai pas encore regardées. Je voulais te laisser y jeter un coup d'œil en premier. »

Je souris et mords dans ma tartine, restant silencieux. Ce n'est pas le même genre de silence que je partage avec Severus. Celui-ci a besoin d'être rempli, mais je ne trouve pas de sujet de conversation. Lui non plus.

« Alors, Remus m'a dit que tu es le premier en cours de Défense ? »

« Ouais. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai eu un peu plus de pratique que les autres », je dis d'un ton léger. Je réalise juste après comment on peut l'interpréter et Voldemort n'est certainement pas le sujet à aborder dans un petit dîner tranquille. « Je veux dire...avec tous les cours que j'ai en plus avec… » Un autre sujet qu'il aurait mieux valu éviter.

« Rogue », achève-t-il avant de noyer ce mot désagréable sous une longue gorgée.

« Ouais. »

Silence. Lourd et pesant. Cela ne fait même pas deux heures que je suis ici et on a déjà plus rien à se raconter.

« Tu sais, Harry, j'y ai repensé depuis, et à présent que Lunard donne à nouveau cours il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu passes tout ce temps avec Rogue. Je veux dire…Remus serait plus qu'heureux de te laisser étudier avec lui. »

J'avale ce que j'avais cessé de mâcher lorsque je réalise où il veut en venir. Je m'étouffe presque. J'attrape ma bouteille en essayant de calmer la colère que je ressens et prends une voix normale. « Non, c'est pas la peine. Ca n'est pas si terrible, en fait », dis-je, espérant que cela sera suffisant. « En plus, c'est Dumbledore qui a arrangé tout ça », j'ajoute. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Et dans ce cas-ci, je ne suis pas à ça près.

« En fait », commence-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je croise mes doigts sous la table. « J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore et il a dit que c'était à toi de décider. »

Super. « Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas », je fais d'une voix calme. « Je suis…habitué à lui. »

Il grogne avec dédain. « Tu sais, j'étais habitué à Azkaban, mais cela n'en faisait pas un endroit plus accueillant pour autant. J'ai vu la façon dont il te traite, Harry. Tu ne lui dois rien. Il se moque pas mal de toi et - »

Je me lève brusquement, sentant mes joues rougir sous l'effet de la colère. « Ecoute, ça ne fait rien, ok ? Il m'aide. Je…je vais me coucher. » Je pivote et sors de la cuisine. Je me retourne pas lorsqu'il m'appelle et je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas me suivre.

Je retrouve ma chambre assez facilement et je verrouille la porte derrière moi. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mes oreilles avec un mélange de panique et de rage. Comment ose-t-il s'immiscer dans ma vie et essayer de tout changer ? Il ne sait rien sur moi ni sur Severus. Et ce qui me dérange réellement, c'est que lui _ait le droit _à tout changer. De réapparaître dans ma vie au bout de seize ans et de détruire tout.

Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir ma valise près de la porte. Je commence à fouiller dedans, à la recherche de quelque chose de réconfortant. Quelque chose de plus personnel que cet espace vide et stérile autour de moi. Je parviens à mettre la main sur mon livre de potions, le portant à mon nez, vaguement conscient de l'absurdité de trouver du réconfort dans des odeurs de mixtures étranges, mais cela me fait quand même de l'effet. Cela me fait penser à lui. Ma seule source de bien-être.

Et Sirius veut me l'enlever.

Je serre mon livre sur ma poitrine tout en cherchant après le journal qu'il m'a donné. Je finis par le trouver et je les prends tous les deux sur mon lit dont je referme les lourds rideaux. C'est sombre et confiné, ce qui me permet d'imaginer que je suis dans son lit, dans le donjon. Et qu'il sera bientôt là. Je serais bientôt chez moi.  
……………………..

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je suis resté couché ici lorsqu'un coup retentit contre la porte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne vais pas ouvrir. Je l'entends à peine dire quelque chose à propose du souper. Il cesse enfin de frapper.

Au bout d'un moment, je commence à me sentir coupable. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir à quel point Severus est important pour moi. Je ne peux pas lui dire et pour autant que je sache, il s'imagine toujours que je hais cet homme. Il pense être en train d'essayer de m'aider. Et Dieu sait qu'il s'y est mit à fond. En venant ici, en installant toutes ces protections pour moi. En acceptant de se priver de sa liberté retrouvée pour les trois semaines où je suis ici. Tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, c'était pour moi.

Je ne suis qu'un sale petit ingrat.

Ecoeuré par mon comportement, je m'extirpe du lit pour voir que la chambre est complètement sombre si ce n'est le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Ce qui signifie que je suis resté ici tout l'après-midi. Ce qui a probablement du l'inquiéter.

Je décide de me soumettre et d'implorer son pardon, mais pas de lui expliquer pourquoi j'aimerais autant que les choses à l'école reste ainsi. Que même si Rogue est un salaud, au moins c'est quelqu'un qui m'est très utile précisément parce que c'est un salaud. Ca n'aura probablement aucun sens pour Sirius, mais ça en a pour moi.

Je parcours le couloir principal, préparant mentalement mon discours, puis je me décide à aller à la cuisine étant donné que c'est vraiment le seul endroit que je saurais retrouver. Tandis que je passe devant ce qui doit être le salon, j'entends des voix. Je m'arrête et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Ecoute, je n'y comprends pas plus que toi. Seulement je ne pense pas que Harry voudrait rester près de lui s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Et je suis certain que Rogue ne continuerait pas à s'occuper de lui s'il ne s'en souciait pas au moins un peu. » Je me recule pour être hors de vue. Je devrais avoir honte d'écouter aux portes, mais après tout c'est de _moi_ qu'ils sont en train de parler.

« Il me l'a dit, Lunard. Il s'occupe de Harry uniquement pour protéger son propre cul. »

Je souris avec tendresse. Bien sûr qu'il a dit ça. S'il avait dit autre chose, je me serais posé des questions sur sa santé mentale.

« Et à _moi_, il m'a dit que c'était une faveur envers Dumbledore. Toujours est-il qu'il le fait. Et si Harry ne se plaint pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses devraient changer. » J'adore le professeur Lupin, je décide. Je l'ai toujours adoré. Mais jamais autant qu'en ce moment même.

« C'est un salopard, Remus. Que faut-il de plus ? Ca a toujours été un sale petit salopard cafardeur avec un grand pif, complètement obsédé par la magie noire. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Rogue n'a aucune obsession pour la magie noire. Pas plus que moi en tout cas », fait Lupin en rigolant.

« Oh que si. Ce gosse savait déjà plus de maléfices que les dernière année lorsqu'il est arrivé. »

J'entends Lupin rire encore plus fort. « Sirius ! C'est toi qui avais inventé ça ! »

Il y a une courte pause avant que Sirius ne lâche : « Ca, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Et si. Tu as commencé à propager cette rumeur durant notre deuxième année, après qu'il t'ait battu au club de duel. » J'étouffe un rire et je me retiens à peine d'entrer dans la pièce pour voir leurs têtes durant ce long silence.

« J'ai fait ça ? » Le bruit d'une tasse heurtant une soucoupe se fait entendre. « Et bien, ça ne change quand même rien au fait que c'est un fouineur complètement ravagé et que Harry ne gagnera rien de bon à traîner avec lui. »

« Tu sembles être certain que ton filleul s'est laissé à ce point influencer. Pourtant il est aussi tête de mule et obstiné que l'était James. Et que tu acceptes de l'admettre ou non, Rogue fait de son mieux pour aider Harry. Le journal, par exemple. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Il lui a acheté un journal intime. Le jour où tu as été relâché, tu te souviens ? Je suis allé avec Severus à Pré-au-Lard. Je t'avais dit qu'il avait acheté un livre. Et bien j'ai vu Harry avec quelques semaines après. Et c'était un sacré cadeau, Sirius. Je pense qu'il devait y avoir six ou sept sortilèges de protection dessus. »

« Alors maintenant il lui donne des livres ensorcelés. Harry ne m'en a jamais parlé ! »

« Non, je suppose qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, hein ? Et ce sont des sortilèges, imbécile. Des sorts de Réparation et de sécurité. Assez complexe, et plutôt coûteux. Pas le genre de truc que tu offrirais à quelqu'un que tu détestes. »

Je souris à pleines dents en songeant à tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Evidemment, il a oublié de le mentionner. Je me sens presque mal de n'avoir jamais rien écrit dedans.

« S'il touche à un cheveu de Harry, je le tue », fait Sirius d'un ton catégorique. Je grogne presque.

« Bon dieu, tu es la pire tête de mule - »

« Mais merde, pourquoi pas ? Tu sais qu'il courait après James. Et Harry est presque sa copie conforme. De plus, c'est un Mangemort. » Je frémis à la mention de mon père et Rogue et une fois de plus je me demande ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre ces deux-là.

« C'était », rectifie Lupin.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Remus. Une fois que tu as été un criminel, tu le restes. Les gens ne changent pas à ce point-là. »

« Tu as essayé de le tuer, une fois. » La voix de Lupin est franche et directe.

« Ouch. »

« Les gens font vraiment des choses très stupides quand ils sont jeunes, je suppose que tu confirmes ? » Il y a une autre pause avant que Lupin ajoute : « Personne ne forcera Harry à faire quelque chose s'il n'en a pas envie. »

« Et bien, il y eu toute cette histoire, pas vrai ? » soupire Sirius avec exaspération.

« Vous en avez discuté ? »

Je me raidis lorsque je réalise de quoi ils sont en train de parler. Je ferme les yeux en me laissant glisser le long du mur.

« Je ne sais même pas comment aborder le sujet. Salut gamin, tu t'es fait violer dernièrement ? »

« Je pense que cela manquerait quelque peu de tact. Même pour toi. »

« Il n'a quand même rien dit à Rogue, si ? »

« Rogue a dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé. »

« Est-ce qu'il se comporte…je ne sais pas…différemment ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Pour un garçon qui a traversé l'enfer et en est revenu, il est assez normal. »

« Tu en as parlé avec Ron et Hermione ? »

« J'ai essayé. Ils plaident l'ignorance. »

Furieux, je me remet debout en ouvrant brusquement la porte. « Vous n'aviez qu'à me le demander. »

Les deux lèvent les yeux vers moi. Remus repose sa tasse sur la table. Sirius se lève. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je vais chez Rogue ? Parce qu'il ne fait pas ça. Il ne s'assit pas en discutant de moi comme si j'étais un quelconque problème. Et il n'essaie pas de me contrôler. » Je prends une profonde respiration et recommence à parler avant que Sirius le fasse. « Oui. J'ai été violé, pour satisfaire ta curiosité. La moitié de l'école le sait, alors je suppose que ça n'est pas un grand secret. Et je suis content que Rogue ne vous l'ait pas dit. Cela prouve que je peux lui faire confiance. »

Je scrute leurs visages. Lupin tapote ses mains sur ses genoux et baisse les yeux. Sirius a les lèvres pincées. Je croise son regard. « J'aime bien Rogue, Sirius. Il est marrant, et intelligent et...et avec lui je me sens normal. Il m'a acheté un journal intime, même si je n'étais pas au courant pour les sortilèges. Il s'est contenté de me le balancer à la figure, ou presque. Il a ce petit quelque chose qui…enfin bref qui fait que je l'apprécie encore plus. Même si c'est un salopard. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes...Et… » J'inspire à nouveau profondément avant de dire : « Je suis homo. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je te le dise. Et avant que tu ne sortes quelque chose de stupide, laisse-moi te dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec Rogue. »

Je finis ma phrase, le foudroyant du regard, mâchoire crispée en attendant que l'un ou l'autre réagisse. Le professeur Lupin commence à rigoler. Décidément pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Désolé », fait-il en toussant. « C'est juste que – c'est exactement le genre de truc stupide que Sirius aurait sorti. »

Je souris faiblement vers Sirius. « C'est vrai, ce n'est pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas une meilleure tête que toi quand je lui ai dis. » Sirius a l'air sidéré. Exactement comme Severus. Un parfait ahuri. Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Sirius finit par retrouver la parole. « Tu lui as dit ? »

Je hoche la tête. _Joyeux anniversaire, professeur. Je suis gay_. Je me rends compte que ça fait presque un an. J'aurais dit plus.

Lupin cache sa bouche avec sa main. « Je m'imagine que ça n'est pas passé facilement. »

« Il l'a bien pris. Il a juste bu un peu après. » Lupin ne parvient plus à s'empêcher de rire et explose, ce qui me fait sourire.

Sirius se rassit et cache sa tête dans ses mains. « Alors…cette discussion qu'on a eu pendant l'été…bon dieu, Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Oh. Cette discussion-là. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que je n'aimais vraiment pas les filles. Du tout. Je hausse les épaules. « Je voulais te le dire, mais ensuite...Et bien… », je m'interromps. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente fautif.

« Hé merde », jure-t-il, se rappelant la scène. « Je suis un enfoiré. » Il se frotte la tête.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je lui ai dit pour Rogue et James. »

« Plus précisément : ´Rogue était un pervers qui courait après ton père », je corrige.

Lupin grimace. « Tu es un enfoiré. »

« Pas étonnant que tu avais l'air si furieux », gémit Sirius entre ses mains.

Et encore, je songe. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir la véritable raison de ma colère. J'en déjà révélé assez de choses sur moi pour une vie tout entière au moins. « Ecoute, c'est pas grave. Seulement…si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande-le moi. Je ne te dirai peut-être pas tout, mais au moins tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aller enquêter en cachette auprès de mes amis. Ils ne me trahiraient jamais, de toute façon… »

« Je suis désolé, Harry », dit Lupin. « Tu as raison. »

« Je sais », dis-je en souriant, « merci. »

Sirius lève les yeux. « Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais nous dire ? »

_Je suis amoureux de Severus Rogue_. « Pas pour le moment. »

« Ok. Je peux dire quelque chose ? »

Je le regarde avec incertitude. « Peut-être ? »

Il se redresse et dit : « Pour commencer, j'apprécierai que tu viennes directement me parler, ce qui m'éviterait d'avoir à chercher moi-même ce que je veux savoir. Je suis peut-être un enfoiré », il fusille Lupin du regard, « mais tu comptes énormément pour moi. Ensuite, arrête de t'éloigner de moi à cause de ce crétin. Je déteste ça. Et troisièmement, je veux bien accepter que tu…n'as rien contre ce débile, à condition que tu acceptes que ce n'est pas mon cas, que je le hais, je l'ai toujours haï et je le haïrai jusqu'à la fin des mes jours. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est réciproque. »

Il hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a terminé. J'acquiesce en retour. « Oh-kay », je réponds.

« Au fait, Harry – si jamais il te touche, je le tue. » Il me sourit.

« Et bien si jamais il me touche, je serais certain de ne pas t'en faire part », je rétorque en souriant à pleines dents. Sirius me fixe, bouche bée.

« Bien joué, Harry. »

« De quel de côté es-tu ? » grogne Sirius, fronçant les sourcils dans la direction de Lupin.

« Du côté de la raison, naturellement. Et si on allait manger ? »

……………………….

Sirius entre dans la pièce avec un casier de bière. « Le professeur Lunard a eu la gentillesse de nous fournir du matériel pour les festivités de ce soir», annonce-t-il, sortant une bouteille. Lupin arrive derrière lui avec une bouteille de scotch, une expression vaguement désespérée sur le visage.

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel. C'est contre mon éthique professionnelle d'encourager la délinquance alcoolique de mes élèves », dit-il en s'asseyant. Je rigole et jette un coup d'œil à Hermione, laquelle n'a jamais paru aussi mal à l'aise depuis les cinq années que je la connais. Je lui tapote l'épaule.

Sirius me tend une bouteille.

Je secoue la tête. « Si le professeur Lupin est d'accord, je préférerai un peu de scotch. »

Sirius hausse un sourcil et donne la bouteille à Ron. « Tu as entendu ça, Lunard ? Mr Harry James Potter voudrait bien un peu de scotch. »

Lupin sourit et fait apparaître un verre. « Où donc Mr Potter a-t-il bien pu apprendre à apprécier le scotch ? »

Je le fixe d'un air idiot.

« Non, non, professeur », dit Sirius en tendant une bouteille à Hermione. « Il ne faut jamais demander à un magicien ses petits secrets. » J'essaie de ne pas rendre mon soulagement trop visible. Sirius et moi avons plus ou moins réussi éviter de parler de Rogue durant la semaine. Il s'est même empêché de faire quelque commentaire méprisant lorsque j'ai ouvert mon livre de potions l'autre soir. Ce serait dommage de briser cette trêve muette maintenant.

Lupin me tend un gobelet. Je regarde pensivement Hermione qui s'est emparée de la bouteille et est en train de lire l'étiquette. Je me demande si elle réussira à se lâcher un peu ce soir. Durant toute la semaine, je me suis habitué à voir Lupin au naturel. C'est même devenu difficile de penser à lui en tant que « professeur » dans cette maison. C'est presque comme s'il était une toute autre personne. Bien sûr, pour Hermione il s'agit toujours de quelqu'un sur qui elle doit faire bonne impression.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ron m'adresse un large sourire. Depuis que lui et Hermione sont arrivés cet après-midi, il n'a pas cessé d'avoir l'air follement enthousiaste. Je suppose que ça doit être fabuleux pour lui de passer une semaine dans un endroit où il dispose de sa propre chambre avec salle de bains.

Je suis content qu'ils soient là, tous les deux. Cela me fait bizarre de les voir en dehors de l'école. Sirius a eu du mal à convaincre Dumbledore de les laisser venir, mais celui-ci a finalement accepté à condition que nous retournions tous directement à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée.

Encore six jours. Aussi amusantes que ces vacances promettent d'être, Poudlard me manque. Les donjons, aussi. Et lui. Durant la journée, lorsque je suis avec Sirius, je n'y pense pas beaucoup. C'est seulement une fois que je suis allongé dans mon lit que je commence à me demander ce qu'il fait, comment il va, s'il pense aussi à moi.

Sirius ramène la lampe vers le milieu de la pièce où nous nous sommes rassemblés pour fêter le Nouvel An. S'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge, il déclare : « Etant donné que nous sommes tous pour ainsi dire cloîtrés ici, mis à part monsieur Lunard qui va et vient comme il veut, je propose de fêter cette nouvelle année comme il se doit en nous bourrant joyeusement la gueule. »

« Je te félicite pour l'excellent exemple que tu donnes à ton filleul, Sirius », l'interrompt Lupin.

Sirius lui lance un regard sardonique avant de se tourner vers Hermione, Ron et moi. « A partir de maintenant, le professeur Lunard va s'appeler professeur Hypocrite. Comme je vous le disais, nous allons commencer les festivités par un petit jeu appelé « à visage découvert ». Le professeur Hypocrite sera mon partenaire pour une petite démonstration. »

« Tonton Patmol ferait bien de cesser de me traiter d'hypocrite, sans quoi je pourrais bien faire une démonstration de quelques sorts qui lui découvriraient littéralement une bonne partie du visage. » Lupin sourit avec malice et se met face à Sirius, hilare.

Voilà ce que j'ai préféré durant ces vacances. Les regarder se chamailler, écouter leurs histoires sur l'époque où ils étaient à l'école. Ils sont sans arrêt en train de conspirer l'un contre l'autre et ils me font même participer à leurs farces. C'est comme un lointain aperçu de ce que ça avait du être, lorsque mon père et Queudver étaient là. Avant que tout ne vire à la catastrophe.

« Le professeur hyp- ow !..Merde ! Lunard va se servir de son expérience professionnelle pour expliquer les règles. » Sirius lève son pied blessé pour inspecter les dommages tandis que Lupin se tourne vers nous.

« Le but du jeu, c'est de garder un visage neutre et faire craquer votre adversaire. Cela demande beaucoup d'esprit et de force de caractère, et vous verrez que je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre. La première personne qui perd doit boire. Pour ma part, je n'encouragerai pas çà mais je ne promets rien pour monsieur Sans-éducation. »

« Lunard. Ca me fait vraiment mal que tu aies une aussi piètre opinion de moi. » Sirius feint un regard blessé avant de sourire avec espièglerie. « On commence ? »

Leurs expressions sont vides lorsqu'ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre. Je me rends compte que j'ai déjà joué à ce jeu. Il y a une éternité. Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit en avalant une gorgée de scotch.

« Dis-moi, Lunard, quand as-tu réalisé que tu étais une lesbienne emprisonnée dans le corps d'un loup-garou? »

Lupin semble tout à fait indifférent à cette question, de même qu'aux ricanements du public. « Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que ça a du être la première fois que j'ai vu tes fesses pleines de poils. » Ron et moi éclatons de rire. Hermione a dangereusement viré au rouge et glousse avec nervosité. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit à peine bourrée à la fin de la soirée

Lupin poursuit. « En parlant de fesses poilues, qu'est-ce que tu faisais au zoo la nuit dernière ? »

« C'était le zoo ? Et moi qui croyais que c'était une soirée pour célibataire. Je suppose que ça explique la fourrure dans mon lit. Ou est-ce que c'était toi ? »

Lupin le fixe pendant un bon moment avant de prendre une expression dégoûtée. Il se cache la figure. Sirius rigole comme un fou tandis que son ami devient aussi rouge qu'une betterave. Lupin se tourne vers nous, secouant la tête. « J'ai toujours été nul pour ça », soupire-t-il avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre. « A présent, petits chanceux, l'un d'entre vous va devoir défier le maître. »

Sirius pose automatiquement les yeux sur moi et Ron me pousse à me lever, m'encourageant. Je repose mon verre et prends une profonde inspiration, forçant mon visage à retrouver cette expression vide utilisée si souvent il y a longtemps. Sirius me fixe d'un air sinistre. « Puis-je commencer ? »

Je hoche la tête, me préparant.

« Alors Harry, est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait surprendre sous la douche en train de faire des choses ? » Tout le monde se met à grogner. Evidemment, c'est bien plus difficile de rester de marbre lorsque les questions concernent ce qu'il y a sous la ceinture.

Mais j'y parviens. « Pas encore. Mais la persévérance est toujours récompensée. » Un éclair de surprise apparaître dans les yeux de Sirius, suivit par une lueur de triomphe dans les miens, j'en suis sûr. On m'a déjà posé cette question. Je continue. « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sous la robe de Dumbledore ? »

« Harry ! » s'exclame Hermione. Je réprime un sourire amusé.

« Et bien, la raison pour laquelle il a toujours les yeux qui pétillent. Une baguette magique à l'arrière. Lumos ». Je grimace intérieurement tandis que notre public exprime à haute voix mon propre dégoût. Mon expression reste neutre. Il reprend. « Alors, Harry, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré en premier chez Rogue ? »

Je le fixe avec intensité, luttant contre le rouge qui menace de monter jusqu'à mes joues et imaginant une mixture peu ragoûtante mijotant dans un chaudron. Inspirant longuement, je dis : « Et bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes qui ont de grands nez. Ils ont également de très grandes baguettes magiques. »

Sirius inspire brusquement et je peux le voir craquer peu à peu jusqu'à ce que sa figure se torde enfin en une grimace. « Bon dieu, Harry ! » Il se détourne et cache sa figure dans sa main. Je souris avec triomphe. Lupin est mort de rire et Hermione se cache la figure, visiblement hilare elle aussi. Ron a rougi à peu près autant que Sirius.

Celui-ci attrape sa bouteille et en avale une longue gorgée, posant son bras autour de mes épaules. « Tu es vraiment taré », rigole-il. « Et sans aucun doute le fils de ton père. »

Il s'incline humblement et reprend sa place. Je suis impatient de commencer le prochain défi.

………………………..

Je me sens étrangement vide tandis que je fouille dans les deux cartons appartenant à mes parents. Des papiers et souvenirs sont répandus sur le canapé et la table basse. Un album photo de la première année de ma vie, dont je ne me souviens même pas. Hermione est assise sur la chaise à ma gauche, en train de lire des parchemins avec des poèmes.

Je ne savais pas que ma mère en écrivait.

Je farfouille dans un tas de photos moldues de ma mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Même tante Petunia avait l'air assez gentille. Les grands-parents que je n'ai jamais rencontrés me fixent avec des sourires coincés.

C'est tout ce qui reste d'eux. Des images capturées et sans explication. Sans aucune signification. Celle-ci ressemble à une fête d'anniversaire. Ma mère porte un bain de soleil jaune avec des socquettes blanches. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. Elle me fixe avec un grand sourire, une langue apparaissant à la place de ses dents de devant. Est-ce qu'elle savait déjà à ce moment là qu'elle était une sorcière ?

« Harry ? » fait Ron à voix basse. Il me lance un coup d'œil avant de donner l'album photo qu'il était en train de parcourir. Je dépose la pile de photos à côté de moi en repoussant d'autres papiers que je feuilletais. Je me rapproche de sa chaise. « C'est ça…regarde. » Il s'interrompt et me tend l'album.

Je regarde la photo pour y découvrir mon père et un autre garçon qui brandissent leurs lettres d'admission à Poudlard. Deux hommes plus âgés se tiennent derrière eux. L'un des deux est probablement mon grand-père. Il sourit avec fierté en tapotant mon père sur l'épaule, avant d'en faire de même dans le dos de son voisin, encore et encore.

« Wow », je fais en déglutissant. Ca aurait du être comme ça pour moi. J'aurais du moi aussi être fier en recevant ma lettre, au lieu de me battre pour essayer d'en recevoir une. Je repousse l'album vers Ron. « Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire », fais-je en me levant.

« Harry, est-ce que tu as bien regardé ? »

« Oui, c'est sympa. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Je me tourne vers Hermione qui a émergé de sa lecture pour nous fixer avec curiosité.

« Harry », répète Ron. Je baisse les yeux vers lui avec une pointe d'impatience. « C'est Rogue. »

« Quoi ? » Je lui arrache le livre des mains avant de retomber sur le canapé. Je regarde la photo de plus près. L'autre garçon sourit d'un air extasié, les yeux brillant. Le nez n'a pas l'air spécialement grand, encadré par deux bonnes joues bien rondes. Ses cheveux noirs arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles. Le bras de mon père lui entoure les épaules. La main libre du second garçon ne cesse de s'ouvrir et de se fermer avec nervosité.

Je lève les yeux pour inspecter le père de ce garçon. La forme de la mâchoire est assez similaire, mais à part cela il n'y a aucune ressemblance. Je hausse les épaules. « C'est peut-être Rogue. Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Continue », m'encourage Ron.

Je tourne la page et tombe sur une photo qui doit dater de l'année suivante. Mon père a toujours l'air aussi heureux, sauf qu'il brandit un balai au lieu d'une lettre et l'insigne de Gryffondor brille sur sa poitrine. Mon grand-père lui tapote l'épaule, son autre posée sur celle du jeune garçon que mon père tenait l'année précédente. Les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon lui tombent jusqu'en bas des oreilles. Son sourire est coincé et il ne cesse de jeter des regards à mon père, qui n'y prête pas attention. Les replis de sa robe cachent presque son insigne de Serpentard.

Mon cœur s'emballe violemment lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la page d'à côté. Le père du garçon a été remplacé par sa mère – une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés et une allure assez austère. Ses yeux sombres brillent doucement avec tristesse et sa bouche fine semble avoir du mal à sourire, les lèvres étirées avec difficulté. Elle se tient à côté de…Rogue. L'expression moqueuse est inimitable. Ses cheveux noirs ont l'air aussi gras que d'habitude. Son nez ressort d'un visage assez fin à présent, l'air renfrogné. Il a pas mal grandi et dépasse mon père de trois bons pouces, lequel se tient près de lui en lui lançant des regards presque désolés. Rogue regarde fixement devant lui, les bras croisés juste en dessous de son insigne vert et argent. Mon grand-père ne sourit plus. L'une de ses mains se tient toujours sur l'épaule de mon père, l'autre essayant de consoler la mère de Rogue.

Je tourne la page pour découvrir une photo de mon père avec Sirius, Lupin et Peter. Sirius et mon père semblent se chamailler pour être au centre de la photo et Lupin les regarde en rigolant. Peter se tient un peu en retrait et glousse avec nervosité.

« Le voilà », fait Hermione. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était assise à côté de moi. Elle désigne un adolescent en arrière-plan, le visage dissimulé derrière un rideau de cheveux tandis qu'il lit un livre, ses jambes croisées en une pose que je connais bien. Derrière lui, sa mère parle avec une autre femme qui pourrait bien être ma grand-mère.

Je feuillette l'album, cherchant d'autres photos où il serait, mais il n'y en a pas. Je retourne à la première photo et observe le jeune garçon qui me fixe avec un large sourire, méconnaissable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire ? » je murmure à mon père. Celui-ci lance un coup d'œil vers le côté.

« Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés », dit Hermione d'un ton calme.

Je ferme le livre avant de le reposer. L'étrange impression de vide que je ressentais a été remplacée par un sentiment de dégoût. Severus m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Ou du moins, en partie. Je sais qu'il ne mentait pas, aussi cela n'a aucun sens que je sois furieux. Et je ne parviens pas à dire si c'est envers Severus, ou mon père pour lui avoir fait du mal.

Je me lève, décidant de les haïr tous les deux pour le moment. « J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher », je dis rapidement avant que ma gorge ne se bloque. Je vais dans mon lit et ferme les rideaux. J'entends la porte se refermer.

……………………

_Cher Severus,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, étant donné que c'est un journal intime et que tu ne le liras jamais, mais tu es le seul à qui j'ai vraiment envie de parler. Et je me sens assez stupide d'écrire sans raison. C'est comme parler juste pour s'entendre parler. C'est ridicule. Hier c'était ton anniversaire. Je me demande si tu as été étonné en recevant mon cadeau. Etonné de voir que je m'en suis rappelé, je veux dire. Bon dieu, tu me manques tellement._

_J'ai trouvé un tas de photos de toi avec mon père et je crois que ça m'a fait un peu paniquer. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais savoir mais que je ne te demanderai jamais. Comme ce qui s'est passé, flûte ! Et quand avez-vous couché ensemble, mon père et toi ? Et merde ! C'est à lui que tu penses quand tu me baises ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre ta deuxième et ta troisième année pour que tu ais l'air aussi grincheux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ton père connaissait mon grand-père? Est-ce qu'il est encore en vie ?Et mes grands-parents, ils sont morts quand ? Et merde, pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ? _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Severus ?_

_En fait, ce n'est pas si important, hein ? C'est du passé tout ça. Je ne veux pas souiller le souvenir de mon père. Tu sais que je n'en ai même pas un ? Pas un seul souvenir de mon père lorsqu'il vivait encore Je me rappelle de ma mère, quand elle est morte pour me protéger. Je devrais remercier les Détraqueurs pour ça. Et j'en aurais presque envie. Parce qu'au moins ça me laisse un souvenir d'elle._

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu un Mangemort ? Je m'étais toujours imaginé que tu avais une famille assez sombre et malfaisante comme les Malfoy. Mais tes parents ont l'air normaux et plutôt gentils. Ta mère a l'air triste. Tu lui ressembles. Est-ce qu'elle vit encore ?_

_Je ne sais rien sur toi. Rien du tout. Et j'ai envie de savoir. J'ai envie de savoir tout sur tot, mais je n'oserai jamais le demander et de toute façon tu ne me répondrais pas. Et puis ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que ça t'a coûté pour devenir celui que tu es._

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_Bon, vu que ça devient stupide, je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écrire. Je te verrai demain. Avec un peu de chance j'aurais oublié toutes ces questions._

_Je t'aime, _

_Harry_

…………………….

Il devrait arriver par la cheminée d'une minute à l'autre. Un jour plus tôt. Ce qui va nous donner tout une nuit pour nous chamailler à propos de toutes ces idioties que son bâtard de parrain lui aura certainement raconté à mon propos. Enfin, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'énerver. Mais je suis bien décidé à esquiver toute question.

Ensuite, je le sermonnerai pour le cadeau que j'ai trouvé en pleine lévitation au-dessus de mon bureau. _Ceci n'est pas un cadeau d'anniversaire_. En effet. Ma main se glisse sur le côté pour saisir une bouteille en argent recouverte d'émeraudes. Avec cette absurdité convenant tout à fait à un imbécile de seize ans désespérément romantique inscrite sur l'étiquette.

_Le reste n'a pas d'importance._

Une phrase adéquate pour écrire sur une bouteille d'alcool. Quoique je sois plutôt d'accord avec. Aussi longtemps qu'elle est remplie avec quelque liqueur, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres, avalant le scotch qui s'y trouve. Il me réchauffe la gorge et se répand dans ma poitrine avec cette douce chaleur qui me rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon unique compagnon de tous les jours. Il ne prend pas de vacances, lui. Il n'a pas de parrain qui le pourrisse et le retourne contre moi et il ne dissimule aucune cicatrice, physique ou mentale.

L'alcool. Mon seul amour. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Le bruit de soufflerie qui se fait entendre dans ma cheminée est vite suivi d'un éclair de flammes vertes. Il s'extirpe de l'âtre et se redresse, frottant son jeans recouvert de poussière.

« Salut », fait-il en souriant.

« Potter », je grogne en hochant la tête.

Il fait un pas en avant. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

« A peu près autant qu'un bourreau peut manquer à sa victime. »

« Je le savais », dit-il avec un large sourire avant de s'avancer, posant ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil. Il se penche pour m'embrasser doucement. « Allons nous coucher, Severus », murmure-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te reposer pendant les vacances ? »

Il secoue la tête, avant de poser son front contre le mien. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir », dit-il à voix basse avant de m'embrasser furtivement et de se lever pour aller jusque dans ma chambre.

Je me lève et le rejoint, laissant à ma bouteille le soin de réchauffer le fauteuil. Il faudra que je me rappelle de le sermonner plus tard


	25. III La Marque

**Auteur :** Cybèle

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre sept : la marque.**

_Monsieur le directeur, _

_Je vous ai fait parvenir cette lettre afin de vous prévenir que mon fils, Draco, sera absent du quatre au neuf février. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir lui faire préparer les cours prévus pour la dite période avant son départ. Un Portoloin lui sera envoyé le 3 février, prêt à le transporter une fois que les cours de la journée seront terminés._

_Avec toute ma considération,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

_S- Retrouvez moi cette après-midi à l'heure du thé, je vous prie. –D._

Mon ventre se tord sous l'effet du désespoir et de l'appréhension tandis je laisse le parchemin glisser peu à peu entre mes doigts. Sans parler des centaines d'émotions différentes qui m'assaillent suite à la requête de Lucius. Dumbledore sait ce qu'elle signifie. Je le sais aussi. Et Lucius sait que nous le savons. Il l'a rédigée un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je peux le jurer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge en lâchant un soupir d'irritation comme si cela pouvait suffire à faire tourner les aiguilles dans l'autre sens. Mais elles poursuivent leur tic-tac sadique dans le sens habituel. Je sors rapidement de mon bureau, lançant un charme de Verrouillage par-dessus mon épaule, puis traverse les couloirs jusqu'aux escaliers, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus animal. Puis d'autres foutus escaliers, encore et encore. Je m'arrête devant une gargouille grotesque qui me fixe avec antipathie. Je lui renvoie son regard.

« Jujube », je grogne. Cette fichue bête me fixe d'un air sournois tout en me laissant passer.

« Bonjour, Severus », m'accueille Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie. Comme si nous étions ici pour discuter d'un motif de papier peint à choisir et non du destin cruel d'un jeune garçon. « Un sorbet - »

« Albus », dis-je sèchement.

« Asseyez-vous. » Il pose la glace devant moi et nous sert deux coupes de thé avec autant de bruit et de lenteur qu'il est humainement possible. La soucoupe racle contre le bois tandis qu'il la pousse vers moi. « Que suggérez-vous ? » demande-t-il d'une voix grave tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Je suis momentanément stupéfait par la rapidité avec laquelle il a abordé le sujet. Je m'étais attendu à diverses pâtisseries et autres plaisanteries durant cinq minutes au moins. Je ne pensais pas me faire surprendre mais je décide de lui en être reconnaissant.

Reconnaissant, et sans aucune idée de ce que nous pourrions bien faire. « Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas se contenter de le garder ici. »

« Lucius Malfoy saura faire sauter cette décision en quelques secondes. Même si Draco semblait montrer de l'anxiété, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'obliger à rester. » Il lève les yeux pour étudier mon visage au-dessus de sa tasse.

Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de mon devoir de le convaincre que le gosse se fait du souci. Et quoi, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi je suis devenu le sauveur personnel de tous les sixièmes années à problèmes de cette école ? Severus Rogue versus Voldemort, acte deux.

« Je lui parlerai », dis-je avec raideur, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ma frustration. « Mais je ne m'attends pas à avoir beaucoup d'influence sur lui. » Aucune, pour être exact. « Cependant, si jamais j'étais capable de convaincre Mr Malfoy de se retourner contre son père, j'espère que l'école serait en mesure de prendre des dispositions ? »

« Evidemment », acquiesce-t-il.

« Et si je devais constater qu'il n'a pas l'air _anxieux_ du tout ? » Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Je la connais déjà. Je l'ai déjà vécu – il y a plus de vingt ans et à peu près autant de comas.

Dumbledore baisse les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. « Nous laisserons cette histoire de côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne nécessaire de prendre une décision. »

Je fixe ma tasse. J'ai à peu près autant de chance de convaincre Draco Malfoy de s'opposer à son père que de persuader Voldemort de mettre des fleurs dans ses cheveux et de prêcher l'amour et la paix sur terre. Je renifle en y songeant et lève les yeux pour voir que Dumbledore me fixe. Il a l'air fatigué, comme si son optimiste et son espoir habituels avaient perdu leur lutte contre la pesanteur et glissaient à présent lentement vers le sol.

« Comment allez-vous, Albus ? » je demande avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'y réfléchir. Ces mots ont une étrange saveur sur ma langue, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour être capable de revenir en arrière.

Ses yeux s'illuminent furtivement et je sens les coins de ma bouche s'étirer avec dédain. Il trouve ça amusant que je puisse m'inquiéter pour sa santé. Je me rappelle pourquoi je n'ai jamais posé cette question : je n'en ai franchement rien à foutre.

« Ce fut une année éprouvante », dit-il en souriant.

Un euphémisme. L'année a été éprouvante pour moi, entre les douleurs fréquentes dans mon bras gauche, la bataille futile entre ma libido et ma raison pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps, et mon double jeu entre les bons et mauvais côtés de Poudlard. Mais peu importe ce que j'ai pu endurer, Dumbledore a probablement du subir dix fois plus. Je ne sais rien de son travail avec l'Ordre du Phénix, sa lutte dans l'ombre contre les forces du mal, celle contre le Ministère. Sans même parler les autres tâches stupides qui incombent au directeur d'une école. Le poids du Monde des Sorciers repose sur ses vieilles épaules et son dos commence à ployer.

Je repose ma tasse de thé et la soucoupe sur le bureau avant de me lever, essayant de chasser cette constatation qui ne demande qu'à s'imposer : Dumbledore ne sera plus ici très longtemps. « Je lui parlerai », je répète.

« Vous me ferez savoir si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire », dit-il. Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire triste et me fixe avec ce qui ressemble à de l'espoir. Cela me fera du mal de devoir lui avouer que j'ai échoué.

Je hoche la tête avant de tourner les talons. Le fantôme de son regard plein d'espoir me suit jusqu'aux donjons.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.

« Le cours est terminé. Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau un petit moment ? » dis-je en levant les yeux pour apercevoir un bref éclair d'appréhension dans son regard froid. Il sait très bien de quoi j'ai l'intention de parler avec lui. Il hoche la tête de façon mécanique et continue à ranger ses affaires. Je sors de la pièce avant lui, entrant dans mon bureau en laissant la porte entrouverte. Je m'assieds à mon bureau.

Des bruits de pas hésitants se font entendre dans le couloir. Il jette d'abord un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de se faufiler dans la pièce, sans même toucher la porte.

« Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous », fais-je, sans le quitter des yeux.

Il se détourne mais il hésite un petit moment avant de refermer doucement la porte puis de venir près de moi. Il s'assied et prend une posture rigide, le visage neutre si ce n'est son expression moqueuse naturelle.

« Votre père a envoyé une lettre au directeur le priant de bien vouloir excuser votre absence durant cinq jours en février. »

« Oui, monsieur », répond-il en crispant sa mâchoire.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'en expliquer la raison ? » Ma voix est basse et habituelle, mais il sait ce que je suis en train de lui demander. Je suppose que Lucius l'a déjà préparé pour ce petit interrogatoire. Il me fixe avec l'assurance qu'a celui qui a toutes les réponses écrites sur les paumes de ses mains.

« C'est mon anniversaire, monsieur. C'est assez courant que les étudiants rentrent chez eux lorsqu'ils atteignent leur majorité, non ? »

Je secoue doucement la tête. « Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si vous désirez réellement tout ça. »

Son regard d'acier vacille peu à peu. Il expire lourdement avec un écho de frustration. « Je vais atteindre ma majorité, monsieur. Je dois rentrer chez moi. La tradition des Malfoy », explique-t-il calmement. Je le fixe avec un regard peu impressionné. « Je n'ai pas le choix », fait-il entre ses dents.

Je me lève et contourne le bureau pour me poster devant lui, m'appuyant contre le bois et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. « Si vous persistez à faire ça, vous ne serez plus autorisé à rester dans cette école », lui dis-je. « Vous serez inspecté dès votre retour ici et si le directeur s'aperçoit que vous avez commis l'irréparable, vous serez expulsé. Votre baguette sera brisée et vous devrez vous expliquer auprès des Aurors. Même si c'est au nom de la tradition, il s'agit d'un sacrifice assez gros. »

Ses joues rougissent sous l'effet de la colère. « Je ne vous crois pas, de tous les gens… » commence-t-il, bouillonnant de colère. « Vous allez tous nous inspecter, professeur ? Vous retourner contre votre propre maison ? »

Je rigole avec malveillance. « Non. Au contraire. J'essaie justement d'éradiquer les vermines qui pourrissent ma maison, monsieur Malfoy. Et si cela signifie que je dois tout vous examiner, vous pouvez être certain que je le ferai. » Je le fixe avec dureté jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux. « Ce que vous devez choisir, c'est si vous désirez réellement gâcher votre vie pour avoir une chance de ramper aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il inspire profondément avant de secouer la tête. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui. En fait vous me demandez de choisir entre mon père et - »

« Et vous-même. Oui, quel cruel dilemme », je ricane.

Ses yeux brillent avec indignation. « Vous ne comprenez pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix », insiste-t-il.

« Je suis en train de vous donner le choix, Mr Malfoy. Vous serez en sécurité ici. »

Il lâche un rire sans joie. « Super. Donc, vous allez m'enfermer ici, comme Potter ? »

« Votre situation ne ressemble en rien à celle de Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne perdra pas son temps à vous courir après. Il a déjà assez à faire avec un seul gamin têtu et obstiné. »

« Mon père me déshériterait. »

Je le fixe longuement et je peux voir que mes efforts sont vains. Après tout, c'était couru d'avance. L'amour d'un fils pour son père. L'amour d'un Malfoy pour sa lignée. Je sens ma poitrine se remplir de désespoir et j'inspire longuement afin de retrouver assez d'énergie pour mon argument final. « Vous devriez peut-être vous demander si vous souhaitez vraiment vous soumettre à un homme qui vous forcera à obéir au moindre de ses désirs. » Je vois que mes mots l'ont heurté et je retourne m'asseoir derrière mon bureau. « Mais il s'agit d'un tout autre problème. Pour le moment, Mr Malfoy, je vous offre le choix qui m'a été donné il y a de ça plusieurs années. Je vous conseille de prendre la décision la plus sage. Car si jamais vous décidez de changer d'avis une fois que c'est fait, les conditions de départ se seront multipliées à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Ayez l'obligeance de me le faire savoir, afin que je sache si je dois ou non préparer vos cours si nécessaire. »

Sa tentative de riposte est contrée par mon regard implacable. Il me fixe un moment avant de hocher brusquement la tête et de se lever. Une fois à la porte, il se tourne vers moi et mon ventre se crispe lorsque je vois le découragement dans son regard.

« Pouvez-vous m'obliger à rester ? »

Je prends une longue inspiration en remerciant le peu d'énergie qui me reste de m'accorder encore ce pouvoir. « J'ai bien peur que la décision reste votre. »

Je le vois pivoter et s'éloigner rapidement. La porte se referme derrière lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dumbledore ? »_

_« Entrez, Severus, entrez. Désirez-vous un peu de thé ?_

_« Avec plaisir, monsieur. » Je m'assieds dans la chaise bleue en face de lui et pose mes mains moites sur mes genoux. Mon cœur est en train de passer en revue toutes les possibilités de cette invitation et je me rappelle avec amertume la dernière fois où je suis venu dans ce bureau. Le secret qu'il m'a obligé à cacher n'a cessé de hanter mes cauchemars depuis._

_« Vous allez atteindre vos dix-sept ans durant les prochaines vacances, c'est bien cela ? » Il sourit avec gentillesse, mais je peux sentir ses yeux examiner la moindre de mes réactions. Je m'imagine rédiger mon testament ainsi que mes dernières volontés afin de garder un visage impassible, comme Lucius m'a dit de faire._

_« Oui, monsieur. » _

_Il se met à glousser. « Je me souviens lorsque j'ai atteint la majorité. Mon père a du réparer les fenêtres une bonne trentaine de fois avant que tout ne soit fini. Ils ont du me garder enfermé une bonne huitaine de jours. » Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague tandis qu'il replonge dans ses souvenirs. Même si je me moque totalement de ce qu'il raconte, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionné. La plupart des sorciers n'ont besoin que de deux jours pour acquérir tout leur pouvoir._

_Je remue dans ma chaise avec impatience. Je suis presque certain qu'il sait ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Dumbledore est toujours au courant de tout._

_Ses yeux se froncent une fois de plus. « J'ai parlé à votre mère, Severus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout préparé. Bien entendu, j'ai comme l'intuition que vous ne serez pas de retour à temps pour le début du trimestre. » Il me fait un clin d'œil et mon estomac se retourne avec un mélange de haine et de culpabilité. Ainsi que de la fierté pour son assurance en mes pouvoirs. Je chasse cette pensée. Je me fous bien de ce que ce vieil obsédé des moldus peut bien penser de moi._

_« Votre mère m'a également fait part de votre souhait de passer ces vacances au manoir des Malfoy, est-ce vrai ? Son ton est amical mais ses yeux me fixent avec accusation._

_« C'est ce que je voulais, oui. Mais elle a refusé », dis-je en contractant ma mâchoire sous le coup de la colère. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre, de toute façon ?_ Je maudis ma mère pour s'être alliée à ce vieux hibou. _

_« Et bien, je suis certain qu'elle désire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Les jeunes sorciers sont très vulnérables, durant cette période de leur vie », fait-il en souriant. J'essaie de retenir le sourire moqueur qui se faufile jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Et encore moins l'un de ses moldus de compagnie qui ont toujours besoin de lui raconter tout en détails. « Ce qui me préoccupe, ce sont de récentes rumeurs concernant Voldemort – il semble avoir démontré un intérêt remarquable pour les jeunes sorcières et sorciers en passe de devenir adultes. »_

_Mon corps tout entier se frigorifie. Voilà la conversation à laquelle je m'attendais en venant ici. Je me prépare pour l'interrogatoire version Dumbledore. Je prends l'expression de surprise que chacun affiche lorsque le vrai nom du seigneur des Ténèbres est prononcé._

_«A ce qu'il parait, il a découvert un moyen pour s'approprier les pouvoirs magiques d'autres personnes, ce qui lui permet en quelque sorte d'être lié à ces sorciers et d'être encore plus puissant. » Il se laisse aller dans sa chaise, tapotant la pointe de son nez tordu du bout des doigts. Je me force à prendre une expression horrifiée. Il sourit devant mes efforts avant de poursuivre. « En conséquence, vous devez comprendre qu'il faut rester prudent, Severus. »_

_Je hoche la tête laconiquement en essayant d'empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un rictus. Etre prudent, en effet. Cet homme a laissé des Sang-de-Bourbes et autres loups-garous envahir l'école et il se permet de me faire la leçon. Une fois de plus la rage m'envahit. Ce sont des hommes comme lui que nous combattons. Des hommes comme Dumbledore, qui accuse le seigneur des Ténèbres des pires atrocités et autorise pourtant ses précieux Gryffondor à manigancer les pires complots meurtriers dans l'école sans risquer plus qu'un simple renvoi temporaire de l'école._

_Il m'examine longuement avant de retrouver son sourire ridicule. « Je ne vous retiendrai pas, jeune homme. Je souhaitais simplement vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de bonnes vacances. Ainsi qu'une bonne chance. »_

_Je le fixe pendant un moment, laissant mon masque s'estomper juste un instant afin qu'il puisse percevoir la haine dans mes yeux, puis je me lève et lui souris également. « Merci beaucoup, professeur Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite également de bonnes vacances », fais-je en me tournant vers la porte._

« Severus ? »

Je lève la tête de ma main pour voir qu'il semble avoir fini d'étudier. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » dis-je sèchement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il. Une question qui est bien trop souvent sortie de sa bouche ces temps-ci. Je soupire. « « Tu as terminé ? »

Il acquiesce avant de déposer son livre puis de se rapprocher. Il prend son habituelle position post-étude et lève les yeux vers moi, son menton posé sur mon genou. « Tu as envie d'en parler ? » fait-il calmement.

Je pince les lèvres. « Parler de quoi exactement ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « De ce qui semble te tracasser depuis des semaines. »

« Je vais très bien », je mens. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Sa bouche se tord en une moue boudeuse. Je le fixe avec un regard d'avertissement. Même si je n'espère plus que cela finisse par agir sur lui.

« Tu veux aller te coucher ? »

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien, Potter. Sois gentil et dégage. »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous étiez bien ou non, professeur, juste si vous vouliez venir au lit avec moi. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin effronté. »

« Et toi tu es impossible », riposte-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Dégage. »

« Si tu viens avec moi. » Il se met debout et me tend la main. Etant donné que j'ai fini par devenir un pauvre type sans aucune volonté, totalement sous soumis aux désirs de sa queue, je ne peux qu'accepter son invitation et le laisser me mener vers le lit – dans ce monde où Draco Malfoy n'existe pas et ne risque pas de recevoir bientôt la marque parce que j'ai échoué.

Il se glisse sous la couette à côté de moi, sa peau chaude et nue se collant à la mienne. Je lâche un soupir de satisfaction. Son bras se pose sur ma poitrine et ses doigts commencent à jouer avec mes cheveux. Il m'embrasse l'épaule.

« C'est Malfoy, c'est ça ? »

« Potter », je le mets en garde.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai juste remarqué que tu avais l'air...préoccupé depuis qu'il est parti. »

« Je te prierai de te mêler de tes propres affaires. Le sort de mes étudiants ne te concerne pas. »

« Tu as raison », dit-il en grimpant sur moi. « Mais le tien, si. » « « Comme c'est touchant », fais-je d'une voix traînante en essayant de le foudroyer du regard – difficile étant donné nos nudités respectives. Je ferme les yeux. « Mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Tant pis, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le faire. Alors il faudra juste que tu apprennes à vivre avec, ok ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui rétorquer que non, je n'ai pas besoin de vivre avec, mais il me coupe.

« Ferme-là. Je continuerai à me préoccuper de toi même si tu me fous dehors. » J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir me fixer avec un large sourire.

« Comment est-ce que je fais pour te supporter ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Il soupire avec emphase avant de dire : « Ca doit être parce que tu aimes », me balance-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

Je me raidis, comme à chaque fois que cet horrible mot est prononcé. Il roule des yeux. « Je rigolais, c'est tout. »

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. « Je m'en doutais. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer un gosse qui représente une telle source d'irritation ? » dis-je avec un rictus en haussant un sourcil.

Il fronce les sourcils avec évidence. « Parce que je suis un jeune homme charmant, intelligent, attentionné, et je sais me révéler un excellent amant quand il le faut. » Il ricane et me donne un coup de hanche pour prouver ses dires.

« Oh ? Un excellent amant ? Et dites-moi donc, Mr Potter, qui vous a dit que vous l'étiez ? »

« Jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais eu de plaintes venant de toi. »

« Et bien, je me dois d'encourager mes étudiants », je murmure avant de fermer les yeux.

Il renifle. « Ouais. Et si tu continues à nous encourager comme ça on va tous finir en dépression nerveuse. »

« Oh, ferme-la. »

« T'as qu'à me forcer », chuchote-t-il avec un air de défi.

Et je m'exécute.

&&&&&&&&&&

Je suis étendu, essayant de me concentrer sur cette chaleur à mes côtés, sur la respiration régulière d'un sommeil trop rarement serein. En vain. Mon esprit s'éloigne vers un autre adolescent qui est train de se sacrifier ce soir même. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui venir en aide. Ni à lui ni à Dumbledore. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre j'en souffre aussi. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté ce maudit job. Il a toujours été clair pour moi que pendant que le monde des sorciers fêter la victoire d'un mystérieux gamin sur le grand Voldemort, le monstre existait toujours quelque part. Même si la Marque des Ténèbres s'était effacée jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une simple coloration foncée de la peau, le pouvoir qui était contenu à l'intérieur ne s'était jamais estompé. Les fidèles de Voldemort savaient que ça n'était qu'une question de temps. J'étais posté ici dans le but de surveiller et d'être surveillé.

Le petit Mangemort apprivoisé d'Albus.

La Marque s'était faite discrète jusqu'à l'incident avec Quirrel. De petites démangeaisons magiques s'étaient alors faites sentir sous la peau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était faible, mais il se fortifiait. J'ai essayé de faire part à Albus de mes craintes, mais ce vieux fou ne m'a pas écouté. Je pense cependant qu'il savait à l'époque que j'avais raison. Et lorsque ce gosse a de nouveau vaincu Voldemort, la Marque est redevenue silencieuse.

On ne peut pas me considérer comme coupable de mon incapacité à écarter le jeune Malfoy du chemin des Ténèbres. Il a subi un conditionnement dès son arrivée sur terre il y a de cela dix-sept ans. La plupart des étudiants dans son cas l'ont été. Je m'interroge vaguement sur mes possibilités d'en sauver un seul. Si c'est seulement possible.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par une soudaine tension à mes côtés, suivie d'un sanglot. Je suis quasi certain de ne pas avoir besoin de demander de quoi il est en train de rêver. Un faible tressaillement magique parcourt ma peau et je me gratte distraitement tandis que je me tourne pour voir la figure de Harry se tordre sous l'effet de l'augmentation de pouvoir de Voldemort. Il se met à crier et s'assieds brusquement, sa main crispée sur sa cicatrice. Je reste couché en silence en attendant que ça passe. Il roule sur le côté et enfouit sa tête contre ma poitrine, ses mains plaquées à l'arrière de sa tête, agrippant ses cheveux. Je lui caresse le dos, plus par habitude que par réel désir de le réconforter. C'est d'ailleurs inutile.

Après un long moment, son corps se met enfin à se détendre. Il respire lourdement et s'essuie les yeux contre mon torse. Il lève ses grands yeux humides vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à dire si c'est à cause de la douleur ou autre chose. Il renifle et retombe sur le dos, ses mains cachant sa figure. Je me rends compte qu'il est en train de pleurer. Je m'abstiens de faire un commentaire et le laisser continuer.

Au bout d'une heure, ou plus probablement de quelques minutes à peine, il s'assied et s'essuie le visage avec son bras. Il se tourne pour me voir en train de l'observer. Ses yeux se posent sur mon bras gauche, que je glisse sous la couette par réflexe. Il renifle avec dégoût et secoue la tête avant de regarder ailleurs. « Tu l'as laissé prendre ta magie », dit-il.

« Pas vraiment », je réponds en un murmure. L'amertume s'infiltre dans chaque pore de ma peau.

« Je l'ai vu…je l'ai _senti_. Il a pris la magie de Malfoy », insiste-t-il. Ses yeux brillent avec colère.

« Il ne la _prend_ pas. Il se contente de la contenir avec la marque et de l'associer à ses propres pouvoirs. Il peut y accéder, mais il ne pourra jamais la _prendre_ », j'essaie de lui expliquer. L'expression de révulsion qu'il a sur le visage me tord le ventre. Je détourne le regard. I Il pose son front sur ses genoux. « Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne - il n'arrêtait pas de crier, » chuchote-t-il. Je hoche la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Il ne peut me voir de toute façon, alors ma réponse ne sert à rien. Il se tord à nouveau et me fixe avant de se coucher sur le côté. Sa main se glisse sous la couverture pour attraper mon poignet. « Je peux la voir ? »

Il n'y a jamais prêté attention avant, de même que je feins de ne pas voir cette horrible cicatrice sur son front. Le fait qu'il veuille la voir maintenant me dérange plus que la normale. Je devrais plutôt être surpris que ce soit seulement maintenant qu'il devienne curieux.

Soupirant avec irritation, je le laisse extirper mon bras de dessous la couette. Malgré toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé nu avec lui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi exposé. Il s'agit de ma plus grande honte, une honte éternelle. De même que j'ai bien souvent souhaité la voir disparaître, j'éprouve aujourd'hui de la crainte pour la magie qui est contenue à l'intérieur. C'est marque est autant liée au gosse qui la fixe avec crainte qu'au salopard qui l'a gravée dans ma peau. Lorsque souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un revient à se préparer à celle de l'autre.

Je me retiens de rire avec ironie.

Il ne la touche pas, mais l'observe, ses yeux brillant de mille feux et sa bouche tordue avec dégoût. Sa gorge se contracte avec difficulté, à en juger par la grimace de douleur sur son visage. Je suppose qu'il est en train de ravaler toutes les questions qui lui viennent logiquement en tête. L'une d'entre elle se fraie quand même un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. « Pourquoi ? » s'étrangle-t-il, ses yeux se mouillant à nouveau. Il cligne des yeux et me regarde.

J'essaie de dégager mon bras mais il resserre sa prise et s'excuse.

« Je suis désolé », fait-il rapidement. Je n'aurais pas du… ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je… » Il soupire avec frustration avant de fixer à nouveau la marque qui a pris la couleur du sang séché depuis que Voldemort s'est manifesté il y a à peu près une heure. Son pouce caresse l'intérieur de mon poignet. « Est-ce que je peux...la toucher ? » Son regard croise le mien.

Je prends un petit moment pour contenir mon irritation. « Si tu penses en avoir besoin », je murmure. Son visage prend une expression concentrée et il prend une profonde inspiration avant de rapprocher lentement sa main de la tâche.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel », je grogne avant d'attraper sa main et de la poser de force sur la marque. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure puis presse son index contre ma peau.

Durant un instant nous retenons tous deux notre souffle. Je m'attends presque à ce que quelque chose se produise – une réaction quelconque à l'intérieur même de la marque. Mais rien ne se passe. Lui aussi semblait s'attendre à plus. Son doigt la caresse doucement puis il retire finalement sa main. « Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? » fait-t-il. Il frotte inconsciemment son doigt contre la couverture.

« A qui ? » je demande, même si je sais déjà de quoi il parle.

« Malfoy. Il va être expulsé ? »

Je me redresse puis me glisse hors du lit. « C'est une affaire entre Mr Malfoy, le directeur et moi-même, aussi je te demanderai de bien vouloir éviter ce sujet. » J'enfile ma robe puis me tourne pour voir qu'il s'est lui aussi levé pour ramasser ses propres vêtements.

« Tu ne peux pas le laisser rester », s'indigne-t-il tout en s'habillant. Il ne regarde pas dans ma direction, ce qui lui permet d'éviter ma mise en garde visuelle. Sa remarque stupide ne mérite aucune réponse aussi je marche rapidement jusqu'au salon. Il me rejoint au bout d'un moment.

« Et si Voldemort lui ordonne de te tuer ? » sa vois résonne dans la pièce.

Je renifle et consent à lui donner la réponse à la question qui le tarabuste réellement. « Tu n'es pas plus en danger aujourd'hui que tu ne l'étais hier. Si tu penses que la marque change quelque chose à sa loyauté alors tu es encore plus naïf que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mr Malfoy ne va tuer personne », _à Poudlard _j'ajoute mentalement. Je suppose qu'un meurtre sera probablement commis avant qu'il revienne ici. L'une des dernières étapes nécessaires au rituel. Je me demande vaguement combien de temps ça lui prendra. J'ai eu besoin d'un jour et demi pour invoquer suffisamment de magie nouvellement acquise pour utiliser ce sort. Malfoy a encore quatre jours pour y parvenir.

Il se dirige vers mon siège et se poste devant moi. « Tu vas le laisser rester ici, c'est ça ? » Il me foudroie du regard avec ce qui ressemble à de l'accusation.

Je lui réponds avec colère et indignation. Pour qui se prend-il ? « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas mis en tête que parce que j'enfile ma queue dans ton cul cela te donne le droit de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, Potter, ceci n'a vraiment rien à voir avec toi. Tu es en train de simplifier une situation extrêmement délicate. Il est fâcheux que tu es été témoin de ce qui s'est passé. Mais être un spectateur ne signifie pas pour autant que tu joues un rôle actif dans cette histoire. Aussi je te prierai de te mêler de tes propres affaires. »

Sa figure vire au rouge, ses lèvres au blanc. « Comment peux-tu encore le défendre ? En sachant ce qu'il a fait, comment est-ce que tu peux… » Il s'interrompt tandis que ses yeux se posent sur mon bras.

« Bonne nuit, Mr Potter. »

« Ce n'est quand même pas pareil. Toi au moins tu avais une famille normale, lui… »

Je hausse les sourcils avec interrogation. Il détourne le regard. « Ecoute, fais ce que tu veux. C'est ce que tu feras de toute façon. » Il se penche pour attraper son sac et en sort son pot de poudre de Cheminette. Je suis encore intrigué par le fait qu'il ait mentionné ma famille et plus encore par son air de certitude lorsqu'il en a parlé. Je me demande s'il a appris quoi que ce soit de Black mais je doute que celui-ci sache quoi que ce soit. Il a rencontré ma mère une fois, mais il l'a saluée, sans plus. Je décide qu'il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'il a découvert et si je lui en parle, cela ne fera que susciter des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

« A plus », fait-il d'un ton boudeur avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

Je réprime l'envie de lui balancer quelque chose et je feins de ne pas voir qu'il se conduit comme un amoureux jaloux. Je ravale la bile qui m'est montée jusqu'à la gorge et me lève. Je retrouve lit, dans lequel j'ai bien l'intention de rester à me prendre la tête pour une autre âme damnée en essayant de ne pas penser à la mienne.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plus de vingt ans ont passé depuis que j'ai moi-même subi ma propre initiation aux Forces du Mal. A présent face à face avec le visage hanté de Draco Malfoy, les souvenirs s'esquintent à détruire la muraille que je m'étais érigée pour m'empêcher de me rappeler. Les sorts de Cicatrisation et les potions analgésiques sont vraiment de peu d'utilité à celui qui a du subir l'agonie de toutes ces épreuves. La pâleur de ses yeux ternes trahit les effets dévastateurs sur l'âme que peut causer le Sortilège de Mort.

Quelque part là-dehors gît un cadavre de Moldu, le visage empreint par le soulagement de la mort après des jours en tant que cible personnelle de la nouvelle recrue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dix-sept à peine, et déjà en pleine possession de tous les pouvoirs qu'il aura jamais. Entièrement dévoué au Mal.

La cloche se met à sonner et je leur donne la permission de sortir. « Mr Malfoy, juste un petit mot s'il vous plait », je marmonne tandis que je passe à côté de sa table. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner l'appréhension qui colore ses joues. Au lieu de cela, je me dirige vers mon bureau, suivi par le bruit de ses pas dans mon dos. « Fermez la porte », j'ordonne tout en franchissant le seuil. Je ne pose pas les yeux sur lui jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se refermer doucement. Je me retourne et tends la main. « Votre baguette. »

Un éclair de crainte traverse son visage puis celui-ci se détend avec une colère détachée. Il me tend sa baguette avec obéissance. Je ne m'attends pas à trouver quoi que ce soit, certain que Lucius a détruit toute trace et purgé la baguette de son fils avant de le renvoyer à Poudlard. Cependant, l'inquiétude que je détecte dans son expression me fait penser que cette formalité n'est pas aussi futile que ça. Il a peur. Il a raison de l'être.

« Priori Incantatem. » La trace argentée d'un sortilège de transformation jaillit de l'extrémité. Je repète le sort plusieurs fois – faisant apparaître des sortilèges de lévitations, des charmes, quelques maléfices mineurs, mais rien de bien grave – puis je lui rends sa baguette avant de rejoindre mon bureau. « Ca sera tout. »

« Vous ne voulez pas vérifier mon bras ? » ironise-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Je laisse ça au directeur. Je subodore que vous recevrez bientôt une invitation pour le thé », fias-je en me tournant vers lui avec un rictus malveillant.

Il me fusille du regard. « Il ne trouvera rien. »

Je grogne avec amusement avant de me pencher en arrière dans ma chaise, les bras sur la poitrine. Je croise son regard arrogant et le soutient jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. « La Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas le seul signe visible de votre forfait, Mr Malfoy. Je suis quasi certain que Dumbledore l'a su dès votre retour à l'école. Je peux en dire autant rien qu'en vous regardant, même si votre cérémonie d'intronisation n'avait pas eu un témoin malgré lui. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent et il lève la tête vers moi, perplexe. Je lui souris d'un air mauvais.

« Mieux vaut pour vous ne pas plaider l'innocence. Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre prochain cours. Je suppose que je vous reverrai bientôt. »

Il pince fermement les lèvres et je suis presque obligé de détourner le regard de la lueur de désespoir que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je me retourne pour ramasser le plan de la leçon pour la classe suivante et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, professeur », fait-il doucement.

« Dans ce cas », dis-je en fixant le bois de mon bureau, « rien n'a changé. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_« Vous avez demandé à me voir, professeur ? » fais-en en essayant de sourire. En vain. Je suppose que je ne sourirai jamais plus._

_« En effet, entrez donc, Severus. » Sa voix est plus grave que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Ses yeux me suivent tandis que je m'avance vers la chaise et sa déception m'envahit, semblant s'alourdir à chacun de mes pas jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger du tout. Je m'effondre dans ma chaise, déclinant les bonbons qu'il me tend. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter quelque chose d'aussi agréable. _

_« Comment allez-vous, Severus ? » Ses yeux me défient de lui mentir. Un défi que je relève stupidement._

_« Je vais bien, monsieur. Juste un peu fatigué. » Je tente de remonter les épaules pour me donner contenance mais c'est peine perdue. Je sais qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait. Je peux presque le sentir lire en moi, violant mon esprit jusqu'aux profondeurs de ma déchéance. Je chasse les regrets qui tentent de s'immiscer. J'ai fait ce qui fallait faire, je me dis._

_Il se radosse à sa chaise et reste silencieux pendant un petit moment. Je remue sur ma chaise avec malaise, conscient de la marque imprimée sur ma peau comme si elle était cousue sur mes paupières. Je la vois à chaque fois que je cligne des yeux. Elle me rappelle notre cause. Elle me rappelle que je ne dois rien à cet homme. Qu'il voudrait me voir rejoindre ses rangs, obéir à ces lois stupides imposées par le monde des sorciers qui favorisent les moldus en dépit du fait que nous sommes bien plus puissants qu'eux. En outre, nous sommes obligés de nous tenir à l'écart de ces imbéciles et de rester cachés simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'accepter ce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre. Cet homme, malgré sa propre nature, respecte totalement leurs préjugés. Et il voudrait que j'en fasse de même. _

_Je relève la tête en me forçant à croiser son regard. Lorsque j'y parviens, il me fait un sourire triste. Je fais semblant d'ignorer les remords violent qui s'immiscent entre mes convictions profondes._

_« J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez fait une chose totalement irréfléchie, Severus. » Il lève la main pour m'empêcher de parler « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous souhaitez rester à Poudlard ? »_

_Je fronce les sourcils puis hoche la tête avec suspicion. _

_« Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord », fait-il en tendant la main vers son pot de thé. Il me sert une tasse après s'en être servi une pour lui-même. Je l'observe, totalement déconcerté, m'interrogeant au juste sur ce que je viens d'accepter. La porcelaine de la soucoupe racle la table tandis qu'il pousse celle-ci vers moi. Il porte la tasse à ses lèvres et je fixe ma propre tasse avec méfiance, sans boire. « « Juste un peu d'Earl Grey, Severus. Vous n'avez rien à craindre », dit-il, ses yeux pétillant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Je ne parviens à me décider si je lui suis reconnaissant pour cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux ou si je le hais. Je sirote le thé brûlant, l'observant par-dessus le bord de la tasse. Je m'attends presque à ressentir la douce béatitude causée par le Veritaserum. Ce n'est que du thé, tout compte fait. J'avale avec amertume puis repose ma tasse sur la soucoupe. Je place nerveusement mes mains sur mes genoux._

_« Qu'attend-t-on de vous, tant que vous restez dans cette école ? », demande-t-il tout de go._

_Mon premier réflexe est de jouer les ignorants comme on me l'a dit de faire. Mais je suis certain que Dumbledore ne se laisserait pas prendre. Je baisse les yeux. « Il n'a rien demandé. Pas tant que je suis ici. » Ca n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Voldemort n'est pas complètement idiot au point de croire qu'un Mangemort actif pourrait se déplacer librement dans Poudlard. Il a été demandé à ceux d'entre nous qui font partie du groupe de rester tranquille et de lui faire un rapport durant les vacances. _

_Je vois comme un éclair passer dans ses yeux et il hoche la tête. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lire dans ma réponse. Je passe mes déclarations en revue._

_Au bout d'un moment, il prend à nouveau la parole. « Très bien. Lui avez-vous parlé directement ? A-t-il semblé intéressé par quelque chose en particulier ? »_

_Je contracte la mâchoire et secoue la tête. Pour être honnête, lorsque j'ai parlé avec lui, la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser c'était moi. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de faire part de ça à Dumbledore. Je crains presque qu'il découvre quelque chose dont j'étais moi-même ignorant. Je refuse d'être ridiculisé par cet homme. Pas à nouveau._

_Il m'examine durant un moment avant de hocher à nouveau la tête. « Bien entendu, je suis supposé vous remettre entre les mains des Aurors, Severus. Mais je ne pense pas que cela servirait à beaucoup. Je suis prêt à vous accepter ici, à condition que vous partagiez avec moi toutes les informations dont vous pourriez être mis au courant. Je vous laisse la liberté de décider ce dont vous me ferez part ou non. J'ai foi en vous et je pense que vous ne me décevrez pas. » Les mots « une deuxième fois » ne sont pas prononcés. Il me fixe par-dessus ses lunettes et au bout d'un moment je réalise qu'il attend mon consentement. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me donne d'autres conditions. Tandis que le silence s'allonge entre nous, mon appréhension croît._

_« Ca sera tout », fait-il en se levant. Il marche jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre pour moi. Je me mets debout avec peu d'assurance. Il y a sûrement autre chose. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Et bien qu'il soit possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout ce que le rite d'initiation implique, devenir un Mangemort mérite une punition bien plus grande que ça._

_Je me dirige vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré, m'attendant à tout moment à entendre le reste de la sentence prononcée contre moi. Arrivée au pied de la porte, je me retourne vers lui. « Monsieur, vous n'allez pas le dire à ma mère ? » I Il inspire profondément. « Severus, votre mère a suffisamment souffert. Etant donné que vous avez prise cette décision en tant que sorcier adulte, je ne vois pas la nécessite de lui en faire part._

_La reconnaissance se mêle à la culpabilité et au ressentiment que je me dirige vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Lorsque que je traverse le hall d'entrée je croise James, le loup-garou et cette moldue. Je m'arrête en prenant une expression menaçante, mes bonnes résolutions se solidifiant aussi vite que les remords._

_« « Salut, Sev. Bon anniversaire », fait James avec un sourire gêné. Sa main attrape celle de la fille._

_Je grogne avant de les pousser pour entrer dans la salle. Lucius m'a gardé une place._

« Monsieur ? Dumbledore a dit que vous vouliez me voir. »

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Malfoy, sa figure à peine marquée par l'impatience et la crainte. Je souris amèrement. Il pense s'en être tiré.

« J'espère que vous avez pleinement compris les conditions que le directeur vous a présentées. » Il acquiesce en essayant de cacher la satisfaction sur son visage. Il y parvient presque. « Dans ce cas vous me tiendrez au courant des informations que vous jugez nécessaires », dis-je sur un ton cynique afin de lui prouver que je ne suis pas le moins du monde convaincu.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire maintenant ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

Je laisse un sourire amusé se faufiler sur mon visage. Son assurance faiblit. « Vous pouvez rejoindre votre maison pour le dîner, Mr Malfoy. »

Il me fixe d'un air stupéfait avant de s'en aller. Je le suis au bout de quelques minutes. Une fois assis à la table des professeurs, je l'observe s'amuser et rire avec ses camarades. Je peux sentir le regard émeraude qui me fixe avec trahison. Dumbledore entre à son tour et me tapote l'épaule en allant vers son siège.

Je regarde dans la direction de Harry qui secoue la tête avant de reporter sur attention sur ses amis. Il faudra bien que je parvienne à lui expliquer que tout est sous contrôle. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être finir par y croire moi-même.


	26. III La rupture

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre huit : la rupture.**

« Arrête. »

« Arrêter quoi? »

Je lève les yeux et le fixe de l'autre côté du bureau. Il baisse le regard.

Son petit manège a dépassé de loin le stade de l'irritation. Ses regards inquisiteurs, ses sautes d'humeur, ses crises de bouderie. Il passe bien plus de temps à essayer de m'étudier moi que ses leçons. Il ne me posera probablement jamais les questions qui le tarabustent, mais je ne suis même pas certain qu'il serait pire de répondre à ses interrogations sur mon passé plutôt que de continuer à être hanté par leur constante présence entre nous deux. J'en suis arrivé à un tel point que je confesserai tout, sans prêter attention aux conséquences, juste pour qu'il cesse de me fixer ainsi.

De me scruter, plutôt. Parce que le simple fait de me regarder, il l'a toujours fait. C'est juste la lueur interrogative que je vois constamment dans ses yeux qui m'exaspère. Je n'aime pas que l'on me dévisage ainsi. Et s'il ne s'arrête pas bientôt, je le tue. Ou je me contenterai peut-être de lui arracher les yeux.

« Bon dieu, je t'ai dit d'arrêter. »

« Je ne fais rien. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas une matière qui fait partie de ton programme scolaire. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. Mais si tu me continues à me regarder comme ça une minute de plus, je te maudis. » Je ponctue mes menaces avec un regard sévère. Il fronce les sourcils avec colère mais reste silencieux. Ce qui ne l'empêche toujours pas de me fixer.

Je soupire avec exaspération. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je grogne.

« Tu ne me répondras pas, de toute façon. »

J'agrippe les bras de ma chaise pour m'empêcher d'attraper ma baguette. La mauvaise humeur que je detecte dans sa voix diminue un peu plus le mince de fil de patience que je possède et qui a menacé de plus en plus souvent de se rompre au cours des dernières semaines. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », je répète à voix basse.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà... » Il soupire et détourne le regard.

« Oui ? »

« Tué quelqu'un », achève-t-il en un murmure. Au moins il ne me regarde plus, effrayé de ma réponse.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » Je ravale la bile qui m'est montée jusqu'à la gorge et reporte mon attention sur la pile de devoirs que je suis en train de corriger.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu ne répondrais pas. » Il expire violemment et je prie pour que la discussion s'arrête là. Dans mes rêves. « C'est comment ? »

« Harry. »

« Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le regrettes ? »

Je serre la mâchoire et le foudroie du regard. Je suis supposé avoir des remords, hein ? La vérité c'est que quiconque finit tout simplement par ne plus y songer avec le temps. Mais ce gosse voudrait que je chérisse la vie en prétendant qu'il s'agit de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il voudrait que je me sente coupable d'avoir osé la prendre à quelqu'un et que je fasse semblant d'être encore hanté par ça. Il ne peut pas comprendre que je n'y pense même plus. Que j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à regretter que la mort de Moldus anonymes.

« Non », je réponds avec amertume. « Je ne les connaissais pas et leurs vies ne signifiaient rien pour moi. » Je souris sardoniquement en voyant l'expression ébahie sur sa figure.

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne te crois pas », dit-il d'une voix faible.

Je lâche un rire sans joie.

« Tu – tu ne peux pas être aussi… »

« Insensible ? Non, personne ne m'a jamais accusé d'être sans-coeur. » Je lui souris avec irnonie. « A l'avenir, Potter, ne pose pas de questions si tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la réponse. »

Une brusque montée de cruauté me traverse. Cette excitation malsaine que l'on ne ressent que lorsqu'on vient de briser les espoirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai délibèrement assouvi mes pulsions sadiques envers lui et y avoir pris plaisir en les voyant faire mouche. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où il s'est laissé avoir, en fait.

« Combien ? » fait-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Directement, un seul. »

« Et indirectement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas genre tu ne te rappelles pas, où il y en avait trop pour savoir ? »

Je rigole avec malveillance. « Je ne sais pas, tout simplement parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires et que je refuse de répondre à tes questions concernant des choses qui se sont passées avant ta naissance. A présent, si tu en a fini avec ton interrogatoire, je te demanderai de - »

« Pas la peine », crache-t-il, se levant de sa chaise et manquant presque de tout renverser. « Je m'en vais. «

Je le fixe silencieusement pendant un moment. Il me rend mon regard comme s'il s'attend à ce que je réponde quelque chose. Que je lui demande de rester peut-être. Ses yeux m'implorent de le faire. Un silence lourd plane dans la pièce – de ceux qui suivent immédiatement un bruit de verre brisé. Evidemment, si ça n'était qu'une question de vaisselle cassée, je pourrai tout réparer en un simple mouvement de baguette. Ce qui s'est brisé ici ne peut se réparer aussi facilement, et de plus, je ne suis même pas certain que je le ferai si j'en avais la possibilité.

Si j'étais un homme meilleur, j'essaierais de lui expliquer que parmi toutes les choses que je suis supposé regretter, j'ai du faire un choix entre celles qui me touchaient réellement et les autres, afin de ne pas être écrasé par le poids de ma propre culpabilité. Cependant, je ne suis pas un homme bien et je prefererai encore pisser sur les cendres de feu ma chère mère plutôt que ressasser des crimes de plus de vingt ans pour lesquelles je me suis déjà maintes fois repenti. Je ne me justifierai pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il se met à ranger ses affaires et je retourne à mes tests, fixant les réponses griffonnées comme si elles pouvaient d'une façon ou d'une autre se transformer et me dicter quoi faire. Une fois qu'il a tout remballé, il lance son sac par-dessus son épaule et me tourne le dos.

« Dis quelque chose au moins. »

Les mots « je suis désolé » résonnent faiblement dans mon esprit. Heureusement ils finissent par s'estomper durant leur trajet vers ma bouche. Un froid glacial tel que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis une eternité m'envahit.

« Bonne nuit, Mr Potter. »

&&&&&&&&&&

« Salut », dit-il en entrant dans mon bureau tout en s'attardant à la porte comme pour anticiper une fuite rapide.

« Potter », fais-je à voix basse, lui jetant un bref regard.

Je l'entends soupirer puis il dit : « Ecoute, à propos de la nuit dernière… »

« Je prefère qu'on en discute plus tard, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Il n'y aura pas de plus tard », crache-t-il. La porte se referme. Je lève les yeux vers lui avec une expression vaguement curieuse. « C'est juste que…Je ne crois pas que je peux… »

« De quoi ? Parler ? Peut-être que si je te donnais un parchemin et une plume tu pourrais enfin me dire pourquoi tu es là avant que nous ne soyons centenaires. »

« Je ne viens plus », répond-il d'une voix froide, ses yeux fixes comme pour guetter la moindre réaction.

Le poids que je ressens brusquement dans mon ventre est bien plus surprenant que cette nouvelle. Je hausse un sourcil et le fixe en retour durant un moment avec ce que j'espère passer pour un regard ennuyé. Une fois que je parviens à reprendre mon souffle, je dis : « Très bien. Je préviendrai le directeur. Bonne journée. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » Sa voix flanche et je le vois lutter pour garder une expression neutre.

Les coins de ma bouche s'étirent. « Quoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je me jette à tes pieds et que je te supplie de me pardonner ? Il serait temps que tu grandisses, gamin. Et dégage d'ici. »

Je ne peux pas dire ce qui m'ennuie le plus, qu'il reste de marbre face à mes attaques ou que je sois presque incapable de faire de même. Je soutiens son regard, observant l'obstination se dissiper peu à peu, ne laissant place à rien – le vide.

« Je le dirai à Dumbledore », fait-il. « Je pense que c'est mieux si ça vient de moi. » Il se détourne et ouvre la porte. Il murmure quelque chose qui sonne comme « à plus tard » avant de partir.

Je relâche mon souffle en fixant la porte comme si je m'attendais à le voir revenir. En vain.

Au bout d'un moment, la boule solide qui s'est formé dans mon estomac se dissout brusquement. Je me dirige vers mon bureau et en retire une flasque, ignorant le fait que c'est lui qui me l'a donnée. Je prends une longue gorgée, la douceur exquise du brandy nettoyant les mots que j'aurais du lui dire. Je devrais ressentir quelque chose – autre chose que le néant mental, voire l'amusement vague qui m'emplis.

Il s'imagine vraiment que c'est fini.

Je rigole avec incrédulité avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

C'est mon jour de chance, décidément.

&&&&&&&&&&

Je traverse le hall d'entrée d'un pas determiné. Je sais qu'il me fuit. Je peux sentir ses yeux fixer ma nuque à travers ses fichues lunettes en demi-lunes. J'ai presque atteint les escaliers descendant vers les donjons lorsqu'il m'apelle.

« Severus. »

_Merde_.

Je ne m'arrête pas, me contentant de ralentir le rythme. Après deux semaines passées à l'éviter, refusant poliment ses invitations pour le thé et l'esquivant quand je le voyais dans le couloir, je commence à en avoir marre de courir. Cette conversation est inévitable de toute façon.

« Albus », fais-je de la voix de celui qui n'a vraiment pas le temps de parler.

Même si, avec la tranquillité de mes soirées fraîchement retrouvée, j'ai bien entendu plus que le temps. Et il le sait.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien. Pourquoi est-ce vous vous le demandez ? »

Il glousse. « C'est ce que je fais toujours. »

« Oui. Mais pourquoi ? »

Il rigole un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je soupire avec irritation et me tourne vers lui.

« Albus - »

« Comment allez-vous ? » Il me fixe par-desus ses lunettes.

Je réussis avec succès à m'empêcher de rouler des yeux avec insolence. Mon mépris est cependant clairement perceptible dans le ton de ma réponse. « Je vais bien, merci. Et vous-même ? »

Je me ratatine sous l'intensité de son regard comme un gosse qui se fait reprimander.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demande-t-il avec un soupçon d'accusation. Je songe à jouer les innocents, mais je ne pense pas qu'il gobera ça.

« Rien du tout. Il n'a plus besoins de cours privés, c'est tout », dis-je franchement.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne le crois pas non plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » répète-t-il.

Je souris avec suffisance. « Querelle d'amoureux. » Je recommence à marcher. Il s'obstine à me suivre.

« Rien de trop sérieux, j'espère. »

Je le foudroie du regard. Il sourit en retour.

« C'est un gamin de seize ans qui a finalement décidé de ne plus passer son adolescence cloîtré dans un donjon avec un homme qui le méprise. On devrait plutôt l'applaudir pour ça, étant donné que c'est probablement la seule décision sage qu'il ait jamais prise. Ca pourrait bien être la dernière, d'ailleurs. »

Il fronce les sourcils et je soupire en réalisant brusquement les différents sous-entendus de cette phrase.

D'accord, je suis insensible. Allez-y, maudissez-moi.

Il marche silencieusement à mes côtés. L'atmosphère est chargée entre nous. « C'était sa décision », je répète. « Et elle a pris du temps. Il n'a plus besoin de moi et je suis plus qu'heureux de retrouver mon intimité. »

_Aussi vide soit-elle._

Stop.

« Vous avez peut-être raison », dit-il après un long silence contemplatif. « Vous lui avez déjà donné bien plus que je n'attendais de vous, Severus. Et si Harry se sent suffisamment bien pour partir, je suppose que nous devrions considérer ça comme un progrès. Il a l'air de se porter bien. ».

Trop bien, je songe. Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir offensé que notre petite rupture ne l'affecte pas plus que ça. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de gifler ce sale petit con et ressentir une fierté détachée de le voir si calme. Il semble avoir également retrouvé l'appétit. Il n'a plus l'air aussi fatigué. Il parvient même à rire avec les petits crétins qui l'accompagnent comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si sa vie tout entière n'avait pas commencé à s'effriter autour de lui. S'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'il refuse presque toujours de croiser mon regard, ce serait presque comme si cette année et les six mois avant n'avaient presque jamais existé.

Je le hais.

« En effet. A présent, Albus, à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à ajouter, j'ai des étudiants qui attendent que je les descende », je fais avec un sourire moqueur, ce qui le fait glousser.

Il me tapote dans le dos avant de pivoter pour remonter les escaliers.

« Cet enfant a toujours été un excellent menteur », lâche-t-il en guise de mots d'adieux.

Je me retourne, sourcils froncés, le regardant s'éloigner. Je me rends compte qu'il essaie de me remonter le moral, comme s'il pensait que je puisse être déçu que le gosse soit parti. Celui-ci était sous ma responsabilité simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait se débrouiller seul. Et même s'il est vrai que nous nous sommes rapprochés sans doute un peu plus que Dumbledore ne l'aurait prévu, je ne suis pas plus attaché à ce gamin qu'à mon job. Les deux ne font rien d'autre que creuser ma tombe prématurément et faire apparaître mes côtes un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis bien loin d'avoir besoin de consolation pour la perte de l'un des deux, au contraire, je devrais célébrer ça.

Après tout, personne ne viendrait à pleurer la disparition d'un cancer.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que je retourne dans mon bureau où j'allume une chandelle avant de porter à nouveau un autre toast à ma libération. Et encore un autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je finisse par en être pleinement convaincu.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Sa voix me coule dans le dos telle de l'eau froide. J'essaie de ne pas montrer les dents tandis que je lève la tête vers eux. « Votre retenue est avec Mr Rusard. »

« Il a dit qu'il n'était pas au courant », fait-il d'une voix aussi sèche que la mienne.

« C'est ridicule, j'ai - » complètement oublié de le prevenir, je réalise soudainement.

« Tu es crevé », remarque-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. « Et tu as un air affreux. »

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter. Rappelez vous qui je suis. »

« Alors c'est ça, on en revient là hein ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type. » Il referme la porte et traverse la pièce pour s'asseoir sur la chaise devant mon bureau.

Je suis tout à fait conscient que j'ai renoncé il y a bien longtemps au moindre pouvoir que j'avais sur ce garçon, mais si je souhaite retrouver mon rôle supérieur le moins qu'il puisse faire est de s'y plier. Dans mes rêves. « Etes-vous venu ici pour m'insulter et vous assurer de perdre tous les points de votre maison, ou y a-t-il une autre raison ? »

« Je suis en retenue », dit-il, une expression d'innocence sur la figure.

« J'annule ma sanction. Vous pouvez partir. »

« Je pense que c'était intentionnel si tu ne l'as pas dit à Rusard. Parce que je te manque. » Un leger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres tandis que je commence tout doucement à être irrité par son insolence. Ou sa tentative d'avoir l'air charmant – peut importe laquelle.

« Cinquante points, Mr Potter. Si je dois vous demander une fois de plus de sortir d'ici je vous mets en retenue pour chaque soirée jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. », fais-je d'une voix basse, « Et je peux vous assurer que cette fois-ci je n'y manquerai pas. » Je suis plutôt satisfait de ma capacité à garder ma voix calme malgré le fait que je peux que mes yeux peinent à rester fixés sur sa figure. Mes yeux se rétrecissent en ésperant que cela puisse aider. Au bout d'un moment je réalise qu'il n'est toujours pas parti et qu'apparemment il n'en a nullement l'intention.

« Bon dieu, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je soupire, refusant à prétendre avoir le contrôle et m'affaissant dans ma chaise. Je ferme les yeux en posant les mains sur mon visage. Que l'on me maudisse pour ma faiblesse, mais au point où j'en suis-je m'en moque royalement. Il ne dit toujours rien et je rouvre les yeux pour le voir me fixer avec une expression étrange.

« Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi », fait-t-il doucement.

Ces mots me font rire avec incrédulité. « Oh, parfait. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à vivre », dis-je avec une voix sèche.

« C'est juste que…tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, tu sais. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ce qui s'est passé mais…et bien, Voldemort a foutu en l'air quasi toute ma vie. Et… »Il inspire profondément comme pour se rememorer le discours qu'il a soigneusement préparé avant de venir ici. Il me lance un regard puis détourne les yeux dès qu'ils croisent les miens. Il recommence à parler, plus calmement cette fois-ci. « J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es l'un d'entre eux et pourquoi tu es parti. Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance, mais pour moi ça en a. »

Il ôte une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe et il semble soudainement aussi misérable qu'il devrait toujours l'être. Comme si le masque qu'il avait porté le mois dernier venait de voler en éclat, laissant place à un jeune garçon brisé au lieu de ce jeune idiot enthousiaste et arrogant que j'étais parvenu à mépriser avec autant d'avidité. Durant un instant je suis prêt à dire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

Ensuite je me souviens que je me fous totalement de ce qui peut bien le tracasser. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire lorsqu'il me coupe.

« Tu savais qu'il voulait tuer mes parents ? » demande-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Avant qu'il me soit venu en tête de lui ordonner de dégager, il se lève et secoue la tête. « Je suis désolé. Je…non, pas la peine. Bonne nuit, Sev- Professeur Rogue. »

La rapidité avec laquelle il a changé de comportement me fait presque tourner la tête. Ou peut-être que c'est à cause de la flasque de brandy que je viens de vider. Peu importe la raison, je ferme les yeux sans me concentrer sur les mots qui atteignent mes oreilles. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il me fixe.

Mon esprit reste desespérement silencieux tandis que j'essaie de saisi ce qu'il peut bien avoir dit. Il est clairement en train d'attendre ma réponse. « Bonne nuit, Mr Potter. »

Il pince les lèvres avec colère. Mauvaise réponse, apparemment. « C'était mes parents. Si tu ne le contredis pas, je vais penser que tu étais au courant. Ou pire. » Sa voix est étranglée et même si je ne parviens pas totalement à déchiffrer son expression, je peux entendre les supplications dans sa voix.

Je pourrai me maudire un million de fois pour l'autoriser à me contraindre à faire ça, mais je lui réponds quand même. Je ne sais pas dire pourquoi exactement, si ce n'est que je prefère être haï pour les choses que j'ai faites plutôt que celles que je n'ai pas faites. Sans le regarder, je réponds : « Je le savais. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher. Ton père ne voulait pas - » _écouter_, je dis presque. Je réalise qu'il ma écouté, en réalité. Mais qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Mon ventre se soulève sous l'effet de cette constatation et je referme la bouche pour m'empêcher de ressortir toute la nourriture que j'ai été forcé d'avaler aujourd'hui. Une des parties conservatrices de mon esprit me rappelle que je n'aurais pas pu savoir tout simplement parce que c'était Pettigrew et pas Black. Mais c'est moi qui suis allé lui parler. Qui l'ai convaincu qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à Black. Je lui ai montré la Marque. Je n'oublierai jamais le degoût sur son visage. Trahison. Incrédulité. Arrogance.

« Severus ? »

« Hm », je grogne. Puis je réalise que me suis interrompu à mi-phrase.

« Est-ce que ça va bien ? » Il traverse la pièce et tend le bras pour repousser les cheveux de mon visage. Ils retombent quand même.

« Va-t'en. » Je me lève, le forçant à reculer. Je me penche en avant pour m'appuyer contre le bureau.

« Severus, est-ce que tu ? »

« Je vais bien, Potter. Fous le camp d'ici », je grogne, passant à côté de lui d'un pas assuré qui devrait me flatter plus que ça.

La douleur que je vois dans ses yeux lorsque je me retourne m'énerve encore plus. Il n'a a pas le droit d'être blessé. C'est lui qui a décidé de mettre fin à tout ceci. Et je prefère être damné plutôt que de le laisser me faire sentir coupable.

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrant vivement avant de la claquer avec force derrière lui. Dans le silence qui suit, j'essai de me rapeler que je me fous bien de ce qu'il peut penser de moi. J'essaie de ne pas penser au temps où il n'écoutait jamais lorsque je lui ordonnais de sortir. L'air est rempli de colère et du dégoût que je ressens pour moi-même.

&&&&&&&&&&

Cela a pris deux mois pour reconstruire la vie que j'avais avant qu'il ne l'envahisse. On pourrait facilement oublier qu'il a jamais été ici, s'il n'y avait pas cette chaise et la flasque qui sont devenus des éléments aussi indispensables dans ma vie quotidienne que ma baguette et parviennent même à rapeler quelque peu sa présence. Son bureau est parti, l'autre chaise est constamment inocupée, et les draps ont depuis bien longtemps été lavés de toutes nos pêchés. Lui-même s'est fondu dans les masses de ces crétins detestables qui peuplent l'école.

Je suis…et bien, je n'ai jamais été _heureux_, mais l'amertume générale qui a toujours teinté ma vie depuis bien avant sa naissance s'est à nouveau installée ici et me rappelle que je prefère rester seul de toute façon.

Les murs du château respirent la tranquillité après minuit. Durant les rares occasions ou je croise une quelconque créature, morte ou vive, il n'est jamais difficile de la renvoyer d'où elle vient. Il se dégage un certain pouvoir des personnes qui sont capables de ne produire que les seuls bruits de pas glissés contre la pierre. Les ombres écoutent, les personnages des portraits ouvrent un ciel endormi, les échos résonnent et vous donnent l'impression d'être une entité bien plus puissante.

Ou tout seul, simplement.

J'ai cessé de m'attendre à le croiser dans les couloirs, de foncer dans quelque ombre recouverte d'une cape. Je me suis délibèrement retenu d'utiliser la carte tout simplement parce que je me fous royalement de ce qu'il peut bien faire de ses nuits. Et s'il lui prend l'envie de errer à nouveau dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, je laisse à quelqu'un le soin de l'attraper. Ca ne me regarde plus. Ca n'est plus mon problème.

Plus le mien.

Merlin soit béni de m'en avoir débarassé.

Je me détourne volontairement de la tour des Gryffondor pour me diriger vers les quartiers des Serdaigle. La tranquillité qui règne dans cette partie du château est la plus susceptible de m'ennuyer au point que je puisse finalement bénéficier de quelques heures de sommeil avant l'aube. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu d'intellect prétentieux pour engourdir l'esprit. La tour des Serdaigle en suinte de tous côtés.

Plus je marche, plus je semble éveillé. Je me demande si utiliser une potion de Sommeil serait efficace, aussi peu disposé que je puisse être à en arriver là. Ou quelque chose d'en peut plus léger. Une potion de Sommeil sans rêve, peut-être.

Je suis enfin décidé à descendre lorsque j'entends un bourdonnement que je reconnais comme un sort de Discrétion – ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Je souris avec une satisfaction sinistre tandis que je marche vers une porte fermée, la magie frôlant ma peau tandis que ma main se pose sur la poignée. Je la pousse lentement avant de pousser la porte et de découvrir une pièce avec differentes choses entreposées là. Prenant une profonde respiration, je traverse la barrière du sort pour être accueilli par des bruits de respiration lourde et entrecoupées. Une large garde-robe me bloque la vue. Je la contourne furtivement.

A première vue, l'image refuse de se fixer dans ma méoire – une peau blanche, des cheveux noris ebourrifés, une longue cicatrice rose traversant la partie droite de son dos, illuminé par la faible lumière bleue filtrant à travers une fenêtre sale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix résonne dans la pièce, détruisant le silence, que je retrouve mes esprits. Mes poumons se gonflent douloureusement, se remplissant de l'air que j'ai oublié d'expirer.

Je fais un pas en arrière, mon talon raclant bryuamment contre la pierre. Les deux garçons sautent en l'air et se mettent rapidement sur leurs pieds, l'un d'eux se refugiant dans un coin de manière presque comique. L'autre reste planté là comme un abruti. La bouche grande ouverte, rougissant visiblement malgré le peu de lumière.

« Professeur ! On… »

L'autre garçon s'interrompt. Il n'est même pas venu à Potter l'idée de se couvrir. Il ne me vient même pas à l'idée de dire quelque chose. Je suis pris par une envie irrésisitble de fuir cette scène, de retrouver mes donjons et de boires de litres jusqu'à ce je sois capable de tout oublier ou du moins de n'en avoir plus rien à foutre.

Mais bon, d'abord je suis sopposé dire quelque chose.

« Dans vos salles communes. Maintenant. », dis-je d'une voix qui est un peu trop enrouée pour être la mienne.

« Oui, monsieur », souffle la serdaigle. Je le foudroie avec le regard meurtrier obligatoire justte avant qu'il ne sorte. Je marche rapidement justqu'à la limite du sort de Discrétion et j'inspire profondément. J'entends l'autre garçon chuchoter : « Il ne nous a même pas retiré de points. Il a perdu la boule. »

« Contente-toi de la fermer », murmure Potter.

Je traverse la barrière du sort et je parviens je ne sais comment à rejoindre mes appartements, sans même savoir quel chemin j'ai emprunté.

&&&&&&&&&&


	27. III Secrets

**Troisième partie : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre neuf : secrets.**

Je me sens presque nauséeux tandis que je grimpe les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il m'a convoqué, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Qui se confirme aussi tôt que je passe le seuil et aperçois trois chaises devant son bureau. La tête de Sirius apparaît par-dessus le dossier de celle de droite. Il se lève et fait mine de se diriger vers moi puis s'interrompt. Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qui se trouve sur la chaise de gauche. Je peux sentir sa présence. Il ne se retourne pas.

« Bon après-midi, Harry », me salue Dumbledore avec un sourire dont la bonne humeur ne semble pas s'étendre jusqu'à son regard. Le mien se pose sur Sirius. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et les coins de sa bouche tremblent comme s'il essayait de se retenir de sourire. _Lui_, je n'ai même pas besoin de le regarder. Je sais déjà de quoi il a l'air. J'imagine son expression, pareille à ce qu'elle a été ces dernières semaines. Froide. Morte.

S'il m'avait gueulé dessus, je ne crois pas que je me serais senti aussi mal. Je voudrais presque qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Jaloux. Prêt à se venger, même. Sa haine contre moi, je peux la supporter. Mais son indifférence, ça je ne peux pas. Cette façon qu'il a de me regarder comme si je n'étais pas là. Je donnerais tant pour que les choses redeviennent comme au début. Comme au tout début, lorsqu'il me détestait et que j'étais convaincu qu'il essayait de me tuer. Au moins il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

Pas comme maintenant.

« Salut Sirius, professeur Dumbledore », dis-je avant de traverser la pièce pour m'asseoir dans la chaise du milieu. Ce n'est que lorsque je ne peux plus l'éviter visuellement que je le salue : « Professeur ».

« Mr Potter », dit-il sans vraiment me regarder. Ses yeux me fixent, mais sans attention. Il se tourne vers le directeur. Je m'assieds.

J'aurais du lui courir après. Après qu'il soit entré dans la pièce et qu'il ait vu…

J'aurais du le rattraper. Ca aurait pu tout changer si seulement je lui avais expliqué que ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là, mais une autre personne que j'essayais d'être. Que Jeremy, Eric, Thaddeus et qui que ce soit d'autre– ce n'étaient pas mes petits copains. Juste des mecs en train de toucher un mec que je ne connais foutrement pas.

Ou du moins que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.

Je décline l'offre de thé de Dumbledore, attendant que le sujet que je connais déjà au fond de moi-même soit abordé.

« Harry, nous avons discuté des vacances prochaines et nous pensons qu'il est préférable que tu passes la première partie des congés ici à Poudlard. »

Et voilà. C'en est presque devenu ridicule. Je me demande s'il s'en rend compte lui aussi.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil puis à Sirius. Aucun des deux ne me regarde. Pas directement. J'inspire profondément puis je croise le regard de Dumbledore. « Pourquoi » ? je demande, sachant très bien que je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse. Pas de réponse franche, en tout cas.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge, et je regarde dans sa direction. Il sourit avec excuses. « C'est juste après ton anniversaire. » fait-il, d'une voix étrangement étranglée. « C'est mieux pour toi. Si quoi que ce soit t'arrive, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas ce qu'ils devraient être. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. » Il regarde Rogue, puis Dumbledore, et enfin ses mains.

C'est clair qu'il ment.

Je serre la mâchoire et hoche la tête.

« Donc tu ne seras pas là pour mon anniversaire », fais-je d'une voix terne. Un poids se forme dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'attendais ça. Faire quelque chose comme tout sorcier normal. Avec une famille plus ou moins normale.

« Désolé », dit-il doucement.

Je me force à sourire. Ce n'est pas DDD qu'on se sent mal à l'aise tous les deux. « C'est pas grave. On fêtera ça plus tard », dis-je avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que prévu. Mes pitoyables talents d'acteur me font grimacer intérieurement. Dieu merci Dumbledore se met à tousser, venant à ma rescousse.

« Bien, Harry, si tu n'as aucune objection, je pense que nous suivrons la même procédure que l'année dernière », fait-il en souriant, me fixant par-dessus ses lunettes. Il étudie ma réaction, aussi fais-je bien attention à n'en montrer aucune. Je lui souris en retour et acquiesce. Mes yeux se dirigent automatiquement vers lui. Il hoche brièvement la tête puis se lève.

« Si ma présence n'est plus requise », fait-il, se dirigeant vers la porte sans même attendre une réponse. Je me lève également, suivi par Sirius.

« Juste un moment, Severus. Harry, tu peux aller dîner. Nous reparlerons de ceci avant le début des vacances. »

Dégage, il faut qu'on parle de toi.

« On se voit tout à l'heure ? » j'interroge Sirius.

« Tout à l'heure, » fait-il avant de me tapoter maladroitement le dos.

Je me retourne et sors du bureau. Je me force à croiser son regard tandis que je passe à côté de lui, lui souriant timidement.

Je pense avoir vu le coin de sa bouche s'étirer furtivement. Il me faut le reste de la soirée pour me convaincre que je ne l'ai pas imaginé.

------------------

Je descends les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore, avec 100 kilos de plus sur les épaules que lorsque j'y suis entré cet après-midi. Je peux entendre le pas irrégulier de Black derrière moi. Je suis presque aux escaliers descendant jusqu'au hall d'entrée lorsque je l'entends s'arrêter. Il pousse un soupir de détresse. Le bruit de celui-ci crisse contre les murs de la haine que j'ai envers cet homme, déterrant quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de la compassion. A contrecoeur, je regarde en arrière. Il me fixe sans me voir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je demande, me maudissant à peine les mots ont quitté ma bouche. Je me souviens ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris la vérité à propos du gosse. Je peux imaginer ce que ça aurait été si ce petit imbécile avait compté pour moi en ce temps-là.

Il hoche lentement la tête et je ne suis même pas certain qu'il ait compris la question.

Peu importe.

Je reprends ma route vers les donjons, brandissant sa vague affirmation comme un bouclier entre moi-même et la culpabilité qui menace de m'envahir.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu sais ? »

Aussi souvent ai-je pu souhaiter voir Sirius black humble et misérable devant moi, je ne suis pas préparé au néant que j'entends dans sa voix. Encore moins à l'expression défaite sur son visage lorsque je me tourne vers lui. « Assez longtemps pour avoir appris à ne plus y penser », je réponds. Il hoche à nouveau la tête et je tente de m'échapper une fois de plus. Mon pied, toujours soulevé, refuse de redescendre. Grimaçant intérieurement, je fais à nouveau volte-face.

Je songe un instant à l'assurer que son filleul restera toujours son filleul malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre. Que le gosse en lui-même n'a pas changé. Qu'il est toujours ce putain d'Harry Potter, éternel rebelle, courageux et inconscient, ce petit crétin charmeur qu'il a toujours été. Mais les mots ne sortent pas. Au lieu de ça je le fixe avec la même expression neutre que la sienne.

Au bout d'un moment, il demande : « C'est pour ça que tu l'as aidé ? »

« Je l'ai aidé parce que c'est mon boulot. Il fait partie de mes étudiants », je réponds mécaniquement. Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir si c'est un mensonge ou non. Bien que j'ai commencé à l'aider avant d'être mis au courant du secret que j'ai du garder, je ne sais pas si j'aurais continué dans l'autre cas. Ses souffrances font de lui quelqu'un d'extrêmement intéressant.

Comme il semble ne rien vouloir ajouter, je pivote et reprend ma route. Je suis à mi-chemin des escaliers lorsque j'entends sa démarche irrégulière derrière moi. Je traverse le hall d'entrée avant d'emprunter les escaliers descendant vers les donjons. Au moment d'arriver sur le palier, je me rends compte qu'il est toujours en train de me suivre. Je pivote vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'arrête et je vois son visage s'éclairer avec stupeur. Il regarde de tous côté comme pour avoir confirmation qu'il est bien en train de me suivre. Il me fixe ensuite avec l'expression pathétique d'un chiot égaré.

« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? » fais-je d'une voix désinvolte. Le mépris que j'ai essayé de glisser dans ma phrase est resté bloqué par un irritant sentiment de pitié pour cet homme.

« Je - » commence-il bêtement avant de secouer la tête. Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule comme si la solution à son énigme pouvait se trouver là. Quel idiot. C'est au fond d'une bouteille d'alcool que réside la solution.

« Allez, viens », je soupire avant de reprendre mon trajet. Je ne sais pas quelle force me pousse à aider ce crétin, mais peut importe ce que c'est, il faudra que je me rappelle de m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Le temps que j'atteigne mes appartements, mon ventre s'est mis à se tordre avec une appréhension maladive et chaque claquement de ses bottes contre la pierre provoque des vagues de nausée dans tout mon corps. Je hais cet homme. Je l'ai haï dès le premier moment où j'ai vu sa sale petite tête de gosse de onze ans sourire avec suffisance à la table des Gryffondor.

Je prends une profonde inspiration tandis que j'ouvre la porte en regardant par dessus mon épaule pour le voir arriver avec la démarche d'un somnambule. Je fais un pas de côté en détournant le regard tandis qu'il franchit le seuil d'entrée de mon salon. Je referme la porte derrière nous et me dirige immédiatement vers mon armoire à liqueurs.

« S'il te plait », fais-je en lui tendant un verre de scotch. Il le prend à deux mains avant de fixer le liquide à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment il me remercie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que sa reconnaissance semble dépasser de loin celle que mérite un simple verre de scotch.

Il prend place dans _la_ chaise. Je pince les lèvres sans rien dire, m'asseyant dans une autre chaise. Je réussis à m'empêcher de glisser jusqu'au sol aussi vite. Ca serait bien plus confortable.

Aucun de nous deux ne parle. Je le soupçonne d'avoir enfin réalisé où il se trouve. Pour ma part, j'essai tout simplement de ne pas y penser – en vain. Je commence à me demander quel diable m'a pris de l'inviter ici. Je ne suis certainement pas capable de lui offrir quelque consolation que ce soit. Je n'ai même pas la volonté requise pour. Je jure silencieusement de ne jamais faire preuve de compassion à nouveau. Il fut un temps où un tel vœu aurait été inutile, voire impensable.

Je maudis le gosse une millième fois pour avoir détruit ma vie.

« Mon dieu, pauvre gamin. » Evidemment, lorsqu'il prend la parole c'est pour sortir quelque chose de complètement stupide. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas pu m'attendre à autre chose. Je ricane, mais retiens ma langue.

En tout sincérité, après avoir entendu à nouveau toute cette fâcheuse histoire autour du gosse, je me rappelle le peu d'intérêt qu'il semble accorder à sa propre peau. Black vient seulement de l'entendre pour la première fois. Je peux bien lui permettre d'être sous le choc.

« Je veux dire…ah, putain… » Il se frotte le visage avec une main avant d'avaler la moitié de son verre en une gorgée. Il semble être totalement inconscient de ma présence. J'aimerais autant que ça reste comme ça. Moins je devrais lui parler, mieux ce sera.

Il secoue la tête avec une expression sombre, fixant à présent la cheminée.

Je soupire avec irritation. Je le regrette aussitôt que je me rends compte que le bruit l'a sorti de sa torpeur. Il me regarde et je me crispe instinctivement. Je peux presque l'entendre réfléchir à un moyen de me faire porter le chapeau. Je rétrécis mes yeux en me préparant à contrecarrer ses accusations.

Assez bizarrement, il ne dit rien, se contenter de pousser un autre soupir de désespoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'ennuie le plus chez lui: son air désespéré ou la futilité de ses paroles. Cependant, je me rends compte que si je dois m'empêcher de l'ensorceler, je vais avoir besoin de tout le self-control que je possède. Je repose mon verre sur la table avant de claquer mes mains sur mes genoux.

« Je suppose que tu feras comme moi. Tu n'y penseras plus, du moins jusqu'à ce que ça devienne nécessaire, » dis-je, applaudissant ma réserve froide. Miraculeuse, cela dit, étant donné les circonstances.

Il me fixe jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à la conclusion qu'il est devenu catatonique. Je suis prêt à lui sortir quelque chose qui le réveillerait lorsqu'il hoche la tête. « Je déteste ça, que tu l'aies su avant moi. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une compétition. Cela dit, si ça peut te consoler, j'aurais préféré ne pas être au courant. »

« Mais pourquoi toi ? Je veux dire…pourquoi c'est à toi qu'il l'a dit ? » demande-t-il. Il donne l'impression de tenter de comprendre la logique de Dumbledore. Comme si celui-ci avait jamais agi de manière logique. Je grogne.

« Si un jour tu découvres pourquoi, n'oublie pas de m'avertir. Encore que je soupçonne le fait que tu étais en cavale à jouer les fugitifs, » je ricane. Je suis plus que déçu du peu d'effet que mes attaques semblent avoir sur lui.

« Tu ne l'aimes même pas, » dit-il en fixant ses genoux, apparemment en train de réfléchir au problème.

Je pince les lèvres et prend une profonde inspiration avant de dire : « Il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime. Les gens qui _l'aimaient_ étaient en train de le tuer. Je l'ai compris. C'était suffisant. »

« Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ! » s'écrie-t-il. Je suis momentanément surpris par la colère réelle que je vois briller dans ses yeux. Je réalise, non sans crainte, que je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me disputer avec lui sur ce sujet. Ou n'importe quel autre.

« Très bien », dis-je, ravalant le mépris que je ressens envers moi-même. C'est ça, devenir vieux.

« Il n'est pas comme toi », continue Black.

Je soupire et reprend mon verre. Putain de self-contrôle. « Tu as totalement raison », fais-je avant de tout avaler. Le scotch descend amèrement, avec un arrière-goût de défaite. Je lève les yeux pour le voir me fixer avec suspicion, attendant visiblement le coup de poing final.

« Il n'est pas comme toi », insiste-t-il à nouveau avant de boire son scotch puis de reposer son verre sur la table.

Je grogne et secoue la tête. « Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il sera enfin au courant de la gravité de la situation, ce n'est pas vers toi qu'il se tournera », dis-je finalement. Je suis satisfait d'entendre quand même un soupçon de malice dans ma voix. Je soupirerais presque, soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu totalement ma capacité à être cruel.

« Je suppose que tu t'imagines qu'il viendra chercher du réconfort chez toi ? » me crache-t-il en retour. Une partie de mon esprit se demande s'il n'est pas soulagé lui aussi que nous ayons retrouvé nos rôles respectifs.

« Non, il viendra chez moi pour oublier », fais-je avec un rictus, me forçant à avoir l'air sûr de moi. Pour être sincère, il ne viendra probablement pas. Peu importe la raison.

Et de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie.

« Ca ne devrait pas être toi », grogne-t-il.

Comme si c'était _nécessaire_ de le dire. Evidemment que ça ne devrait pas être moi. Je n'ai pas postulé pour le job, et je n'en vivrai que mieux si je n'avais pas eu ce poids sur les épaules. Je ruminerais joyeusement mes vieilles rancoeurs au lieu de passer mes soirées à me ressasser nos souvenirs d'amoureux.

Ou plutôt à tenter de leur échapper. Mon ventre se tord lorsque je me rends compte que je vais devoir reprendre tout le processus à zéro. Etant donné qu'il est de retour – balancé à nouveau dans ma vie par Albus Dumbledore, présentateur du jeu favori de tout le monde, « Jusqu'où-ira-t-il-sans-craquer ? »

Je me sers un autre verre avant d'en descendre son continu presque aussi vite. « Et bien, c'était un discussion très agréable, Black, mais j'ai peur de te demander de bien vouloir partir. Il semble que je doive à nouveau consacrer l'un de mes congés durement gagnés à faire quelque chose que je n'étais pas supposé faire et j'aimerais bien être seul pour profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste. »

« Tu l'as laissé tomber. Tu ne mérites pas l'estime qu'il te porte. »

Un rire moqueur s'échappe de ma bouche avant que j'ai eu une chance de le retenir. Estime ? Moi, l'avoir laissé tombé ? « Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vos heures d'étude ont vraiment cessé, Rogue ? Quoi, il ne te laissait plus assez de temps pour te saouler en paix, c'est ça ? »

Mes yeux se rétrécissent. « Oui. C'est probablement ça. Ou peut-être que c'est _lui_ qui a décidé d'y mettre fin pour profiter un peu plus de sa vie sexuelle, mais bon, tu croiras ce que tu voudras. A présent, si cela ne te dérange pas… » J'ouvre la porte en lui indiquant de partir.

Il reste debout, me fixant comme s'il essayait de déterminer si oui ou non je dis la vérité. Il secoue la tête, ayant visiblement pris une décision. « Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était… »

« Harry Potter a des petits secrets ? Les bonnes choses ne s'arrêteront-elles jamais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait, suis-je tenté de lui rétorquer. Ce serait une solution à mon dernier engagement. Et à tous les autres. Je suppose que je finirai quand même bien par recevoir un antidote contrant ce poison qu'on appelle la vie. La partie masochiste de mon esprit pousse mon instinct de survie à envoyer une autre réponse à ma langue. « Ne sois pas idiot. Il a décidé d'arrêter parce qu'il s'en sentait capable. Tu devrais fêter ça. Il n'a plus _besoin_ de moi. »

Il me fixe d'un air septique avant de relâcher son souffle. « Il faut que je parle à Remus. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas _ici_ que tu le trouveras. Tu devrais essayer _ses_ appartements, » fais-je en ricanant, indiquant à nouveau le couloir.

Dieu merci, cette fois il ça marche. J'espère presque qu'il partira sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant moi. « Il te fait confiance, Rogue. Merlin seul sait pourquoi, mais il ne fait pas confiance à beaucoup de monde. Alors…arrange-toi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. S'il te plait. »

Comme c'est sympathique, je songe. Comme si j'avais le pouvoir de le sauver. Comme si quoi que ce soit avait le pouvoir de le sauver. Non. Je ne porterai la responsabilité de son âme damnée sur mes épaules. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Je le regarde sortir de chez moi et fermer la porte. Jetant un regard autour de moi, je décide avant tout de réorganiser quelque peu la disposition des meubles dans la pièce. Ensuite, de picoler.

Ou de picoler en premier, peut-être.

----------------   
« Je suis content qu'ils soient morts. »

« Qui ? »

« James et Lilly. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer -»

« Ca n'est pas juste, Sirius. »

« Ca les aurait tué. »

Je m'arrête juste à côté de l'entrée des quartiers de Lupin, sans aucune intention d'écouter aux portes, mais bon…je le fais quand même.

« Peut-être qu'il le savait déjà », fait Lupin d'une voix calme.

« James me l'aurait dit. »

« C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils ont commencé à se cacher. Il savaient que Voldemort était après eux. Après Harry. »

« Ils ne savaient pas. Ils n'auraient pas pu. » La voix de Sirius se brise et je l'entends soupirer. « Je suis son putain de parrain, Remus. J'avais le droit de savoir. »

« Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient te faire confiance, Sirius. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient pas à qui faire confiance. »

« Non, ce n'est pas eux. C'est Dumbledore. Lui aurait du me le dire. C'était mon droit, plus que Rogue. »

« Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Franchement. Et le seul d'en nous qui a vraiment le _droit_ de savoir, c'est Harry. »

Faisant mine d'arriver, je dépasse le coin. « Le droit de savoir quoi ? » Les deux me fixent avec des regards stupéfaits. Je croise le regard de Lupin et il m'évite, secouant la tête. « Quoi ? » j'insiste. « Sirius ? » Il refuse de me regarder en face lui aussi. « Professeur ? »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de te dire ça, » explique Lupin.

« Très bien », fais-je sèchement. « C'est celui de _qui_ alors ? »

J'attends, que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. M'ordonner de dégager, ou bien me dire la vérité, pour être franc je m'en fous. Quoi que ce grand secret soit, c'est probablement à cause de lui que Sirius s'est conduit si bizarrement hier. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas autorisé à rentrer chez moi cet été.

Au bout d'un long silence irritant, il devient clair que personne ne va me dire quoi que ce soit. Je tourne les talons et pars en furie, aucune destination précise en tête. Je peux entendre l'un d'eux appeler mon nom mais je suis bien trop énervé pour me soucier de qui ça peut bien être.

Six ans après avoir fait mes premiers pas dans le monde des sorciers, j'en sais toujours moins sur moi que les gens qui m'entourent. Et au bout de six ans, ça devient lourd. Le seul moyen de découvrir quoi que ce soit, ça a toujours été de faire face à la mort. Si les gens voulaient seulement me dire la vérité, ça nous épargnerait beaucoup de douleur et d'énergie.

D'humeur capricieuse, je me dirige vers les donjons. Vers la seule personne qui se fiche pas mal de me blesser. Je me rappelle aussi que cet homme n'apprécie pas non plus divulguer des informations, mais je garde l'espoir que son esprit sadique l'emportera sur sa tendance à la réserve. Bon dieu, c'est quand même ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois.

Le problème, avec les longues marches, c'est qu'elles vous donnent le temps de réfléchir à votre destination. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin lorsque je vais le voir c'est de penser à ce qu'aller le voir peut bien signifier. Le temps que mes pas m'aient conduit jusqu'au couloir menant à son murs, il sont biens moins assurés, et seul ma curiosité tenace me pousse à continuer. Mon courage m'a abandonné quelque part vers le milieu du hall d'entrée.

Posté devant la porte de son bureau, je prépare mon plan d'attaque. Je poserais des questions. En criant. Je ne ferai pas de place au désarroi. Après tout, il faudra bien que ça finisse un jour non ? Le désarroi. Le néant.

Je lui poserai mes questions. Des questions auxquelles il ne répondra quand même pas.

C'est qu'il faudra que je fasse, c'est…

Putain.

---------------------

Normalement, je serais supposé être aux anges en ce dernier jour de trimestre, célébrant le fait que demain, cet endroit sera lavé de toute cette souillure qui le pourrit durant les dix autres mois de l'année. Les murs seraient silencieux, et je me sentirais paisible. Même ces deux dernières années, lorsque j'avais affaire à lui durant la deuxième partie de l'été, je pouvais au moins profiter de la paix qui me restait pour me préparer.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais redouté un jour autant que celui-ci.

Evidemment, j'aurais du le voir venir. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que ma vie était devenue bien pèpère. Et juste au moment où je pense être débarrassé de ce sale gosse, mes espérances s'effondrent et mon gentil petit été relax s'envole en fumée. Maudit soit Dumbledore. Maudit soit Voldemort.

Quant à Harry Potter, qu'il aille se faire enculer.

Quoique.

Non, vaut mieux pas.

Essayant de mettre de côte la réalisation que seules quelques heures me séparent de demain, je me concentre sur les dernières ASPICS de cette année. Mes pensées sont interrompues peu de temps après par le porte de mon bureau qui s'ouvre avec fracas. Avant que je puisse dire un mot, ses yeux se rétrécissent en un regard meurtrier et il dit : « Il y a quelque chose dont tout le monde est au courant, sauf moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, sans me soucier d'essayer de cacher le sourire moqueur qui s'affiche sur mes lèvres. « Voudriez-vous être un peu plus spécifique, Mr Potter ? Ou dois-je prendre ceci comme une suggestion pour nos sujets de discussion durant les trois prochaines semaines ? »

En dépit du rouge qui apparaît sur ses joues, sa figure reste figée en une parfaite expression indignée. « Le grand secret. Celui que tout le connaît, sauf moi. J'ai le droit de savoir. »

Cela me prend un petit moment pour réaliser de quoi il parle. Le seul _secret_ qui me vient en tête, c'est celui dont il n'a aucune raison d'être conscient. Je ne lui en ai certainement jamais parlé. Dumbledore n'aurait probablement rien dit.

Ce qui ne laisse qu'une personne.

« Ton parrain est un idiot. »

« Sev - »

Je le fusille du regard et il se reprend. Il expire lourdement avant de détourner le regard. « Dis-le moi, c'est tout », me supplie-t-il.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a plusieurs raisons. L'une d'entre elles, et ce n'est pas la dernière, c'est que je n'en ai pas envie », dis-je d'une voix ferme, reportant mon attention sur les examens posés sur mon bureau. Je n'en ai pas envie. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais encore moins faire.

« Ca n'est pas juste. Putain de merde, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir. »

« Tu as totalement raison », intervient une voix qui me fait sursauter. Je lève les yeux pour voir le vieil homme. L'expression ahurie de Potter doit probablement valoir de l'or, mais il s'est tourné vers le directeur et je ne le vois pas. Je rigolerais presque à voix haute.

Mais je n'en fais rien.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je - »

Dumbledore le fait taire avec un geste de la main. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas me sentir déçu. Si c'était moi qui avais employé le mot « putain », j'aurais au moins mérité un regard lourd de reproches de la part de ce vieil hypocrite.

« Assieds-toi, Harry », fait-il. Potter me regarde et je détourne le regard, non sans panique, vers le directeur.

Je me lève brusquement. « Je vais vous laisser seuls », je souffle, ramassant mes ASPICS en essayant de fuir aussi vite que possible la scène horrible et émotionnellement écoeurante qui va suivre.

« Vous pouvez rester, Severus, » dit Dumbledore, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Non, Albus Je ne préfère pas. »

« Asseyez-vous. »

Laissant tomber les parchemins sur le bureau, je foudroie brièvement ce vieux salaud du regard avant de retomber sur ma chaise. Je décide de laisser tomber mon masque et je cache ma tête dans mes mains aussitôt. Bien que je sois pleinement conscient que transplaner est impossible à Poudlard, je passe toute la durée de cette conversation à essayer de toutes mes forces.

« Le professeur Lupin m'a dit que tu avais surpris une conversation entre lui et Sirius. Ce qui est assez surprenant, étant donné que le professeur Lupin n'était pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit sur le sujet. » Je serre les dents. Je peux presque entendre le sourire insensé dans sa voix. Il devrait être furieux. « Tu seras heureux d'apprendre, Harry, que le professeur Lupin a beaucoup insisté quand à ton droit d'être au courant. »

Lupin est un enculé. Potter a le droit de vivre dans la plus agréable des ignorances. Et maintenant, merci à ceux qui se préoccupent tant de lui, il ne lui restera même plus ça.

Et qui c'est qui va devoir recoller les morceaux ensemble durant les prochaines semaines ?

Je place mentalement le mot « suicide » sur la liste des choses à faire.

« Certains secrets, Harry, sont tenus secrets pour ta propre sécurité, tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas préparé à assimiler les informations qu'ils contiennent. La connaissance peut être un immense fardeau si nous ne sommes pas capables de la supporter. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, c'est généralement lorsque que l'on me cache des choses que je me retrouve avec des ennuis jusqu'au coup », dit Potter avec un pointe d'irritation contrôlée. Je lève les yeux, non sans amusement.

Dumbledore sourit. « Tu as peut-être raison. Cependant, je reste sur mon idée que certains secrets gagnent à rester secrets jusqu'à ce que les révéler devienne nécessaire. »

« Vous l'avez dit à Sirius. »

« Je l'ai dit à Sirius afin de l'empêcher de faire une terrible erreur. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire », dit calmement Dumbledore. Potter expire lourdement.

Moi, de l'autre côté, je me sens de mieux en mieux à présent qu'il devient clair que Dumbledore ne va rien lui révéler du tout. Aussi longtemps que Dumbledore repousse l'échéance, je n'aurais pas à en subir les conséquences.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, parce que tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi ce serait une erreur. »

Potter s'effondre dans sa chaise, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer. J'ai déjà ressenti la même chose lors des mes nombreuses discussion avec Dumbledore. Mes yeux se posent sur lui, pour voir qu'il s'est à nouveau plongé dans l'un de ses silences contemplatifs.

Potter le brise. « Alors, quand est-ce que je serai _prêt_ ? »

Dumbledore pose ses yeux sur le gosse et l'observe jusqu'à ce que même _moi_ je remue sur ma chaise avec malaise. Au bout d'un moment, il prend une profonde inspiration. « Tu m'as demandé une fois pourquoi Voldemort voulait te voir mort. »

Potter acquiesce et se redresse dans sa chaise. Mon ventre se tord avec une nouvelle appréhension.

Il va lui dire.

« Je t'ai dit que je te donnerai la réponse à cette question une fois que je te sentirai prêt. La vérité, Harry, c'est que la réponse à sa question est assez complexe, tout simplement parce que Voldemort est un sinistre individu, avec tout un tas d'explications extrêmement compliquées qui requièrent l'utilisations de graphes et de parchemins pour les mettre au clair. »

Potter fronce les sourcils. Je hausse les miens. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ne serai jamais capable de comprendre cet homme. Ni ne cesserais jamais de m'émerveiller devant son habilité à tourner autour du pot sans en avoir l'air. Je soupire lourdement et me rassied dans ma chaise. Ca va probablement durer.

« La raison pour laquelle ta famille a été touchée, Harry, c'est que toi et ton père êtes les descendants directs de Godric Gryffondor. »

Une longue pause suit la grande déclaration de Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de la moindre petite parcelle de self-control que je possède pour me retenir de lâcher un rire hystérique. Je frotte vigoureusement mon visage pour effacer mon sourire insistant.

« C'est à cause de _ça_ ? Mais c'est tellement… »

« Ridicule », j'achète, le regrettant immédiatement lorsque les yeux de Dumbledore me fusillent.

« Et ben, ouais », confirme Potter, l'air totalement incrédule. « Il a tué mes parents parce que…mon dieu. » Je vois son incrédulité virer à la colère. « Je veux dire, je savais qu'il était fou, mais ça… »

« Je ne le qualifierai pas de fou, Harry. Machiavélique, oui. Mais fou, il ne l'est pas. » Dumbledore se lève puis me salue, ses yeux brillant avec satisfaction par-dessus ses foutues lunettes. Une fois de plus, il s'en est tiré. Je me tourne vers Potter pour voir sa figure figée en une expression d'interrogation sans fin tandis qu'il essaie de découvrir la logique de l'information que l'on vient de lui donner.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir retourner dans mon bureau. J'y ai laissé un invité pour le thé assez important », dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. « Je présume que tes amis aimeraient passer encore un peu de temps avec toi avant les vacances, Harry. Severus », il hoche à nouveau la tête avant de disparaître, m'abandonnant avec le gosse et toute cette tension qui finira bien par redescendre d'un moment à l'autre.

Dès qu'il aura cessé de se poser des questions sur cette merde totale qu'on vient de lui faire avaler.

« Ca les aurait tué », dit-il platement après un moment.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ce que Sirius a dit. Le grand secret, ce n'est pas que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, pas vrai ? »

Le sourire narquois qui se faufile jusqu'à mes lèvres est plus fort que moi. Un étrange sentiment de fierté s'empare de moi. Même si je ne peux quand même pas assumer la pleine responsabilité du caractère cynique de ce gosse, avoir passé un an et demi avec moi a probablement aidé à l'approfondir.

« Tu vas au moins dire quelle est la grosse erreur que Sirius allait faire ? »

« Potter. »

« S'il te plait. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Et bien, s'il insiste pour être encore un peu plus confus, je ne vais certainement pas l'en priver. « Il voulait essayer de tuer Voldemort. »

« Pourquoi - »

Je coupe sa question avec un sourcil levé. Il pince les lèvres.

« Tu ne me le diras pas, c'est ça ? »

« Je préférerai manger ma propre langue. »

Il roule des yeux puis me sourit. « Tu aurais pu te contenter de dire 'non '. »

Durant une brève seconde, je pourrai presque caractériser l'atmosphère de confortable. Ensuite, comme si le confort lui-même avait réveillé un monstre plus profond, la pièce s'agrandit brusquement avec tout un tas de choses et de souvenirs restés trop longtemps silencieux, non expliqués et ignorés.

« Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter », fais-je d'un ton dur, me souciant peu de lui envoyer mon renvoi en face.

Je l'entends se lever et marcher lentement vers la porte. Il y a un long moment de silence durant lequel je pense qu'il serait bien parti si ce n'était le fait que mon corps tout entier ressent sa présence. Je lève les yeux pour le voir m'observer.

« Tu savais que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui, ainsi que les milliers d'autres personnes qui connaissaient ton père et ta grand-mère », je réponds.

Il hoche la tête. « Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Tu étais déjà Celui-Qui-A-Survécu », fais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il inspira profondément puis s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte. Je le fixe une seconde de plus sans le vouloir. Il a l'air un peu plus grand que dans mon souvenir, mais c'est ridicule. Je le vois tous les jours. Sa figure aussi semble avoir perdu les traits de sa jeunesse, la ligne de sa mâchoire est un peu plus carrée qu'elle ne l'était autrefois. Au premier regard, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Les changements sont petits et insignifiants. Comme s'il venait juste de grandir dans le corps qu'il a du porter durant les dernières dix-sept années.

Mes yeux croisent les siens durant un bref mais affreux moment puis je regarde à nouveau mes examens, le cœur battant furieusement.

« A demain », dit-il calmement. La porte se referme derrière lui.

Et me voilà seul, à me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir survivre à cette nuit.

--------------------------


	28. III De retour

-

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre dix : de retour.**

« Salut. »

« Mr Potter », dit-il sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers moi. Je parcours la pièce du regard pour voir qu'il a changé la disposition des meubles. Son lit se trouve dans le coin le plus éloigné, à côté de son bureau, qui est à présent face au mur. La plupart des tables et des livres qui se trouvaient ici ont disparu. Mon bureau, bien évidemment, est parti. Les chaises sont toujours là.

Il pose sur ses genoux le livre qu'il était en train de lire et lève les yeux vers moi. Son expression est dure et indéchiffrable. Quelque chose m'empêche de respirer.

De la culpabilité.

Je suppose qu'après hier j'avais espéré…

J'avais espéré.

« Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires là-bas », fait-il en désignant ce qui était autrefois sa chambre à coucher et qui est aujourd'hui la mienne, apparemment.

Je hoche la tête sans bouger. J'en suis incapable. Je me sens nauséeux et nerveux, mais pas du tout comme lorsque je venais ici avant. Tout est différent. Comme si le passé avait été écrasé et que nous étions deux parfaits étrangers.

A la différence près que si nous étions deux étrangers, il n'y aurait pas toute cette tension entre nous. C'est de ma faute. Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

Je resserre la poignée de ma valise et traverse rapidement le salon pour aller dans sa chambre. Un petit lit a été installé pour moi. Le même que je n'utilisais autrefois que pour m'en échapper. Mon bureau est situé à l'endroit même où je passais des heures allongé à l'écouter dormir. Le canapé est là où il a toujours été, devant la cheminée.

Je laisse tomber ma valise avec un bruit sourd. Je crois entendre un soupir dans l'autre pièce.

Je préférerais encore être mort.

Je lui dirais que je suis désolé, si seulement ça pouvait être utile. Je suis désolé. C'est vrai. Pas tellement pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Mais parce qu'il l'a vu. Je pense que la différence compte pour lui. Alors lui dire que je suis désolé ce serait comme mentir. Et il le saurait.

Je traverse la chambre et m'étend sur mon lit, le ventre crispé par la colère, la douleur, la honte et tout un tas d'autres émotions diverses. Cela fait des mois que je fuis. Je souhaiterai presque que l'on n'ait jamais…

Non. Ce n'est pas ça que je souhaite. Au contraire, j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit plus tolérant avec moi. Qu'il m'ait ordonné de rester. J'aurais aimé avoir l'intelligence de ne pas partir directement.

Pour résumer, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsque cet endroit était encore mon refuge et qu'il était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Lorsque le simple fait de l'avoir à mes côtés me faisait oublier tout le reste. J'ai l'impression d'être en fuite depuis que je suis parti d'ici. Je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Mais avant, je savais où je fuyais.

J'entends un coup et je me redresse pour le voir debout à l'entrée de la porte, avec une expression encore plus dure que les murs de pierres qui l'entourent. Je me rassieds et souris faiblement, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Au bout d'une éternité, il fait un pas en avant. « J'ai bien peur que la salle de bain doive être partagée. »

Il disparaît derrière la porte. Quelque chose en moi se déchire douloureusement.

Je préférerais encore être mort.

--------

Je fixe les ombres orange et noires dansant au plafond. Le silence pesant a fini par me rendre sourd. A moitié fou, et ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures. Le côté rationnel de mon esprit ne cesse de me répéter que nous ne pouvons décemment pas continuer à cohabiter ainsi. Qu'il faudra bien déclarer une trêve si nous voulons tous les deux tenir le cap jusqu'à son anniversaire sans perdre nos esprits, ou du moins ce qui nous aide à les garder intacts.

Etrangement, l'idée de ce nouvel arrangement des chambres me paraissait une meilleure idée il y a deux jours. La partie de mon cerveau qui a élaboré cette stratégie insiste pour que je garde mes distances et fasse de mon mieux pour oublier l'existence du gosse. Une tâche peu aisée, étant donné que je me retrouverai face à lui à chaque fois que me prendra l'envie de pisser.

Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. L'idée même d'essayer est ridicule. Lui, qui se terre dans son mutisme honteux. Moi, ruminant mon obstination ridicule. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je le punis.

Enfin, ça au moins c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas changé.

Je m'extirpe du lit, décidant qu'après tout, si je suis condamné à rester insomniaque, je ferais mieux d'aller pisser et de commencer un livre. Je regarde instinctivement la porte tout en traversant la pièce. La lumière de la torche passe sous la porte. Soit il s'est endormi la lumière allumée, soit il est encore réveillé lui aussi.

L'une de ces deux possibilités est infiniment plus probable que l'autre mais je ne préfère ne pas y penser.

J'allume une lampe et repose mes seuls sédatifs efficaces : un texte de Métamorphose et une bouteille de scotch. Un médicament sûr pour un esprit sans sommeil. Je m'assieds dans ma chaise avec mon livre sur les genoux, verre à la main. Aussi longtemps que je pourrai oublier ma vessie, tout ira très bien.

Comme si cette simple pensée était une incantation, ma vessie se fait sentir avec insistance. Je serre les dents et repose le verre de scotch, essayant de penser à des choses sèches. J'ouvre le livre, tombant sur un chapitre parlant des animaux. Rien de plus sec que ça, je décide. Mais chaque mot qui apparaît sous mes yeux se liquéfie. Je peux presque les entendre ruisseler.

C'est franchement ridicule. Ce sont mes putain d'appartements. Ma salle de bain. Mon intimité.

Je me lève, jetant rageusement le livre sur la chaise, avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je prends un petit moment pour regretter de ne pas l'avoir foutu _lui_ dans la pièce de devant, puis je frappe calmement. Pas de réponse. Je pose ma main sur la poignée avec précaution et la tourne lentement. S'il est _vraiment_ en train de dormir, je le hais. Malgré ma plus profonde gratitude, je le hais.

J'ouvre la porte et me glisse dans la chambre. Je le découvre allongé, me tournant le dos. J'en profite pour faire une grimace à sa nuque et me presse jusqu'à la salle de bains. J'y suis presque lorsque je l'entends ricaner.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as toqué. »

Une fois que je me suis remis du ton maussade de sa voix, je réussis à rassembler suffisamment d'amertume pour répondre : « Dois-je m'excuser d'avoir respecté ton intimité ? »

« Et si jamais je n'ai pas envie que tu la respectes ? » crache-t-il méchamment. Je songe à lui répliquer que malheureusement pour lui il l'a déjà rendu évident, mais il n'a pas fini. « C'est tellement stupide. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de ne pas te connaître », fait-il en se retournant vers moi, ses yeux brillant avec colère et ce qui ressemble étonnamment à de la douleur.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne m'atteint, cela dit.

Je me renfrogne devant son étalage d'émotions mais je ne dis rien. Je ne suis même pas certain que je pourrais. Au lieu de ça je marche vers la toilette et soulage ma vessie douloureuse, espérant regagner suffisamment de contrôle pour lui faire face à nouveau. Malheureusement, le fait de pisser ne me détourne pas assez l'attention pour ignorer de l'étrange sensation que j'ai dans le ventre et que j'identifie comme de l'appréhension.

C'est inévitable. Il faudra bien qu'on y passe un de ces quatre, je me dis tout en me maudissant pour la millième fois de m'être acoquiné avec un étudiant. Surtout lui. Il fut un temps où j'étais plus malin que ça.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et foudroie du regard mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai l'air terrifiant. Je n'aimerais certainement pas avoir affaire à _moi_.

Soupirant, je fixe à nouveau la porte avant de refaire marche arrière avec peu d'enthousiasme, souhaitant qu'il soit miraculeusement tombé endormi. Comme si j'avais jamais cru aux miracles. Il est assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais rester ici », lui fais-je remarquer sèchement. Et c'est vrai. J'avais juste espéré que c'est ce qu'il voudrait.

« Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici tant que tu auras l'intention de m'ignorer». Son regard dur se heurte au mien. Il commence tout doucement à se perfectionner, je me rends compte.

« Fais comme tu veux », dis-je au bout d'un moment avant d'essayer de m'échapper. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je croirai presque que ça va marcher.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je m'arrête et fait rapidement volte-face, ses mots détruisant toute compassion que j'aurais pu ressentir pour lui. « Pourquoi ? » fais-je en un grognement contrôlé malgré la colère que je ressens.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Parce que… » Il inspire profondément. « Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies vu, voilà. Et je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi en premier lieu. Je crois que…Je ne sais pas, Severus, mais je ne peux plus supporter ça. »

« Premièrement, je me doute bien que vous ne vouliez pas que je _voie_, Mr Potter, bien que je vous suggérerai, pour la prochaine fois, d'utiliser une petite chose appelée sort de Verrouillage et qui se trouve être bien plus utile que des sorts de Discrétion pour dérouter les éventuels passants. Deuxièmement, vos excuses sont refusées, tout simplement parce qu'elles ne sont pas sincères. Vous n'êtes pas le premier gamin de seize ans qui utilise des classes désertes pour ses petites activités nocturnes. Et pour finir - »

« Arrête ! » s'écrie-t-il. « Arrête de faire semblant que ça ne te touche pas. Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide ? »

Je me dresse de toute ma hauteur et prends une profonde inspiration avant de ricaner malicieusement. « Mes excuses. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé que je dise ? Que j'ai passé toutes mes nuits à me morfondre dans ma solitude en pleurant et me maudissant de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que je parvienne enfin à m'endormir ? »

Il rigole. Le petit salaud. « Non. Je sais exactement ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es plongé en pleine cure de beuverie en finissant par te convaincre que tu étais bien mieux tout seul. Tu as à peine dormi, et tu as passé tes nuits à errer dans les couloirs, et les journées dans ton bureau, quand tu n'étais en classe en train de faire comme si je n'existais pas. »

Pour être franc, ça n'est pas un résumé si mauvais. Sale petit con. « En d'autres mots, je suis revenu à la vie que je menais avant que tu devienne l'un de mes problèmes. » J'observe mes mots le heurter mais je ne me sens pas aussi satisfait que je pensais être. Je lui offre un dernier sourire haineux et me tourne pour partir.

« Sauf qu'avant, tu savais que j'existais, » dit-il calmement.

Comme si j'avais jamais pu l'oublier.

Je renifle amèrement et quitte la chambre.

-------------- 

« 'jour. »

« Du thé ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Je le contourne et m'assieds dans l'autre chaise, le cœur battant rapidement mais les idées étrangement claires. Je suis bien décidé à régler tout ça. A faire ce que je peux pour améliorer les choses.

Si seulement il voulait bien essayer.

Je prends la tasse de thé qu'il me tend et m'assois, me rappelant immédiatement pourquoi je ne m'installe jamais dans cette chaise. Je glisse au sol presque aussi rapidement, levant les yeux pour le voir détourner les siens. J'étends mes jambes pour me les réchauffer devant le feu. J'avais oublié à quel points ces foutus donjons peuvent être glacials. Surtout quand on dort seul.

« Bien dormi ? » je demande bêtement. Il hausse un sourcil. « D'accord », je murmure en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres.

Malgré toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé aussi près de lui en silence, ça n'a jamais été aussi douloureux. Aussi…silencieux. Cela me prend la moindre petite parcelle d'énergie que je possède pour ne pas me précipiter vers lui et poser ma tête sur son genou. Au bout de si longtemps, ça semblerait presque étrange que j'aie toujours ce réflexe. Comme si rien n'avait jamais cessé. Je me demande ce qu'il ferait. Me lancer un maléfice, sûrement. Ou peut-être qu'il ne me laisserait même pas m'approcher si près. Peut-être qu'il m'arrêterait au moment même où j'esquisserai un mouvement vers lui.

Je soupire lourdement et me sers un autre verre. Mon anniversaire me semble soudain à des années. _Demain_ me semble à des années.

J'essaie de me rappeler comment on passait le temps avant. Mais bon, en ce temps-là nous n'avions aucun désir de le voir passer plus vite et quand nous n'étions pas fatigués...et bien…

J'ai brusquement l'envie de gémir et pleurnicher en me plaignant. A voix haute. A propos de rien en particulier. De tout.

Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si nous étions nus. Sans ses robes sur le dos, il est bien moins impossible à vivre. Je lève les yeux et je le vois détourner le regard. Ce geste familier me fait sourire. Il revient vers moi et essaie de me foudroyer du regard.

Je rigole. « Ca commence vraiment à devenir ridicule, hein ? Je veux dire, que rien ne se passe…parce que peu importe ce que l'on fait…ben on est toujours là. »

Il me fixe assez longtemps pour que mon sourire se fane. « Cela fait une éternité que c'est devenu ridicule », fait-il d'une voix traînante.

« Est-ce que tu me hais ? » La question s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je puisse l'en empêcher. J'attends sa réponse en proie à une terreur pas possible. Sans savoir ce que je ferai s'il dit que non. Je réalise à quel point c'est étrange de vouloir que quelqu'un vous haïsse.

« Je te déteste. »

Je souris doucement. « Et bien, ça au moins ça n'a pas changé, hein ? »

Un soupçon de sourire flotte brièvement sur ses lèvres, avant d'être chassé. « Tu n'as donc rien à faire ? »

« Tu veux dire, à part t'ennuyer sans relâche durant les prochaines semaines ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Je pourrais t'enfermer dans ta chambre. »

« Et pisser dans une tasse ? »

« Ne me tente pas. »

« Mais je suis tellement doué pour ça », fais-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il me regarde d'un air menaçant. « Tu te crois vraiment charmant ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas? »

« A peu près autant qu'un elfe de maison en sous-vêtement », dit-il dans sa tasse.

« C'est… », une pensée horrifiante, « tout à fait charmant », fais-je avec un large sourire.

« Si tu le dis. »

Je me mets à rire et le bruit qui résonne dans la pièce parvient à briser le mur qui s'est construit entre nous ces derniers mois, et durant un instant affreux, je suis presque sur le point de pleurer.

Il me fixe pendant un long moment et je me demande s'il ressent ça lui aussi. Je crois que oui.

« Tout ça ne va pas recommencer, Ha -», il inspire, « Potter. »

« Tout ça… », je répète calmement. Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres en essayant d'ignorer la brusque réalisation que j'ai passé deux années à essayer de creuser un trou dans une barrière qui vient de se reformer en quelques secondes. Je suis vraiment un imbécile.

« Cela ne se reproduira pas. » Les fissures sont colmatées et le mur entre nous est à nouveau aussi solide. Le silence est lourd, et absorbe les bruits de ma respiration, mon cœur et mon espoir mourant.

« Je sais », dis-je. « Je suis désolé. »

Il grogne puis se lève et se dirige vers la chambre. J'entends la porte de la salle de bains se refermer. Je fixe le feu en me demandant où la chaleur a bien pu partir.

---------------- Nous coexistons pacifiquement dans un silence poli.

Ou plutôt, nous vivons misérablement dans un oppressant silence digne d'un tombeau. Il reste la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, à griffonner dans ce maudit bouquin, prenant un air surpris à chaque fois que je franchis l'entrée de son petit monde. Il n'oublie jamais de me faire don d'un sourire triste.

Les nuits sont encore pires, étendu ici, je crois presque l'entendre respirer. Je peux presque le sentir m'écouter. Je sais que si j'allais vers lui, il ne me rejetterait pas. Si c'était lui qui venait…

Et bien, je ne crois pas que ça ferait une différence. Il ne viendrait pas, je m'en suis bien assuré. Et dans deux jours, tout sera fini de toute façon. Son anniversaire. Qui durera quelques jours à peine. Mais au moins, durant cette période, je pourrais satisfaire cette ridicule envie de l'observer, il n'en sera même pas conscient. Ni de moi. Ou de quoi que ce soit de réel.

« Professeur ? »

Les mots sonnent comme un interdit. Après tout, c'est ridicule qu'il continue à utiliser ce titre. Il n'y a aucune raison. J'aimerais juste cesser d'être malade à chaque fois que je l'entends.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que vous dormez ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Je peux te parler ? »

« A ton avis, est-ce que le fait que tu soies en train de me parler maintenant te rassures sur ta capacité à le faire ? »

J'entends le son de ses pieds nus venir vers moi et je lève la tête à temps pour le voir s'asseoir à mon chevet. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je demande, me redressant sur les coudes.

« Je ne veux pas que les choses restent comme ça. »

« Potter », je soupire, retombant dans l'oreiller. « Je ne veux pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation. »

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas heureux », insiste-t-il.

« Heureux ? », je ricane. « Parce que tu m'as déjà vu avoir l'air heureux ? »

« Oui », répond-il fermement. Bien plus que sa réponse, c'est surtout la certitude avec laquelle il l'a proférée qui me surprend. Il a tort. Et dès que la boule que j'ai dans la gorge se sera dissoute, je le lui ferais savoir. « Même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais. Tu sais, tu es vraiment une tête de mule, » dit-il en se retournant face à moi pour pouvoir m'insulter correctement.

« Retourne au lit », dis-je d'une voix ferme.

« C'est pas ça qui va nous aider. »

« Mais me harceler, oui ? »

« Ca a déjà marché, » dit-il doucement. Je détecte une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

_Touché_.

« Et de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir avec toute cette merde que tu m'as fait boire », reprend-il.

« Cette _merde_ va te permettre de rester en vie pour la semaine à venir. Sans compter qu'elle t'empêchera de foutre le bordel dans mes appartements. »

« Je veux qu'on s'entende bien, toi et moi », dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je sais que tu es une personne solitaire. Et je comprends, vraiment. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, que tu veux juste que je le croie. Mais ça, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas. »

« Comme c'est touchant. C'est bon, tu as fini ? »

« Severus ! Bon dieu, tu en sais pas t'empêcher d'être impossible une foutue seconde ? »

« Non. »

Il se met à rire. Pas exactement la tempête de rage à laquelle je m'étais attendue. Il rigole. Puis il lâche un grognement d'exaspération avant de s'effondrer à mes côtés.

Les résultats de mon obstination ne pourraient pas être plus loin de leur cible et qui plus est, il soupire avec ce qui sonne affreusement comme du contentement. Il ne me touche pas, mais je peux sentir la chaleur qui irradie de lui. Sa tête est à quelques centimètres à peines de la mienne et à chaque fois que j'inspire, mon épaule frôle presque la sienne.

C'est ridicule.

Je ravale une montée de rage ou de panique, je ne sais pas, avant de dire : « Je te demanderais gentiment de dégager de mon lit. »

« Et je refuse. Gentiment. »

« Potter. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« _Mr Potter_, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez être en train de faire, mais je vous ensorcelle dans trois secondes si vous ne virez pas illico votre sale petit cul de mon lit ! »

« Ha oui ? » fait-il, aucune trace de crainte sur le visage. « Où est ta baguette ? »

Une vision de celle-ci apparaît dans mon esprit, posée inutilement sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Une autre vision la remplace, me mettant en scène allongé au-dessus de lui pour essayer de l'attraper. Je soupire avec découragement avant de me reculer pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.

« Je ne pars d'ici tant qu'on est pas réconciliés », reprend-t-il avec entêtement.

« _Nous_ n'avons aucun problème. Et _nous_ irons encore mieux dès que _tu_ seras parti. »

« Je ne t'ai vraiment pas manqué ? »

Ca me prend un petit moment pour assimiler sa question. Est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ? Comment aurait-il pu me manquer alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi durant les trois dernières semaines ? Je lâche un juron dans ma barbe. « J'étais désespéré et je n'ai fait que tourner en rond. Je suis perdu sans toi », fais-je sèchement. « Maintenant va dormir. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

« Adorable, tu as fini ? »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas ici pour te forcer à redormir avec, Severus ! » s'exclame-t-il en se tournant sur le côté pour me faire face et me foudroyer du regard.

_Et pourquoi pas bon dieu !_

Ma bouche se referme sur cette pensée avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je fixe le plafond avec un silence rempli d'amertume. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Il soupire et retombe sur l'oreiller. « Je veux dire, c'est toi qui m'as manqué. Etre avec toi. Et je pense que toi aussi. Parce que tu ne peux pas passer toutes tes putain de journée avec une personne sans ressentir un manque lorsque ça se termine ! »

« Les êtres humains sont des créatures qui s'adaptent très bien au changement, Potter. J'ai survécu. Toi aussi », fais-je calmement, incapable d'élever ma voix au degré de colère et d'écœurement que je ressens. « Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est survivre aux prochains jours, après quoi je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nouveau ce genre de discussion. »

Je révise ma phrase et me rends compte qu'elle pourrait bien être véridique. Une fois qu'il sera un sorcier en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour lui. Tout ce que nous avons fait avait pour but ceci. Et lorsque ce sera fait…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » Il se dresse sur un coude et baisse les yeux vers moi avec crainte.

Je m'assieds et lance mes jambes de l'autre côté du lit. « Tu vas devenir un adulte, du moins officiellement. Tu passeras probablement les vacances de Noël avec Black, puis tu quitteras l'école. Tu n'auras plus aucune raison d'être ici. »

Soi il quitte l'école, soit il meurt entre-temps.

Dans tous les cas, il s'en va.

Je marche vers l'armoire à liqueur et en sors une bouteille au hasard. Pour célébrer ma liberté prochaine. Je jette un coup d'œil au lit tout en me dirigeant vers la chaise et je l'aperçois me fixer avec une expression ahurie.

« Je n'en ai pas envie », s'étrangle-t-il.

Je m'assieds lourdement et me verse le premier d'une longue série de verre, je le sens bien. Je dois trinquer à ma nouvelle épiphanie.

---------   
« Je pense que tout est en ordre ? », fait Dumbledore en souriant. Evidemment, lui _peut_ sourire. Ce n'est pas lui qui va se prendre plusieurs attaques magiques de diverses intensité dans la figure durant une durée déterminée.

J'inspire profondément et hoche la tête. « Vous avez du nouveau ? »

Il secoue la tête d'un air grave et me tapote l'épaule. Je grogne mentalement. J'avais espéré contre toute raison que les propres intérêts de Draco lui importeraient plus que son sens de la famille. « Il est possible qu'il ne sache rien des plans de Voldemort, Severus », essaie-t-il de me consoler.

C'est une possibilité, bien sûr. Il est également possible que Voldemort ait enfin réalisé l'horreur de ses actes et qu'il se soit lancé dans une carrière d'avocat afin de défendre la justice et la paix dans le monde.

Mais c'est foutrement peu probable, il faut le reconnaître.

« Donc nous ne savons toujours pas à quoi nous attendre ? »

« Ce dont nous pouvons être certain, c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose. », répond-il.

Il prépare quelque chose. Et bien, évidemment que c'est ce qu'il fait. C'est ce que font tous les mages noirs. Comploter dans l'ombre. Conspirer. Manigancer des plans. Si les sources de Dumbledore ne peuvent pas revenir avec autre chose que « il prépare quelque chose », alors il est grand temps pour eux d'abandonner l'espionnage et de songer à se tourner vers une voie qui conviendrait mieux à leur inutilité. Comme la politique.

Si _moi_ j'y étais encore…

Et bien, je serais tué pour cause de traîtrise avant même d'avoir pu dire _Expelliarmus_

« Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. ».

Je me tourne pour le voir apparaître, semblant ridiculement petit dans l'une de mes vieilles chemises de nuit que j'ai sacrifiée pour l'occasion. Je suppose que je ne la reverrai probablement plus. J'imagine qu'il y a quelque part dans le monde un endroit où sont empilés des centaines de pyjamas bannis, envoyés là par erreur à cause d'un relâchement de magique accidentel. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les vêtements sont toujours les premiers à s'en aller. Ca à probablement quelque chose à voir avec le besoin inhérent qu'ont les gamins de dix-sept ans de se promener tout nus.

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, merci », répond-il avec un sourire, tout en tripotant sa chemise. « Un peu nerveux je suppose. »

Dumbledore glousse. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi être nerveux. Tout ira très bien », le rassure-t-il. « Tu es entre de bonnes mains », ajoute-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil dans ma direction. Je lui offre mon regard le plus noir, bien mérité, mais il se contente de rigoler à nouveau. « Bien, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Je vais vous laisser faire. Severus, vous savez comment me joindre si nécessaire. »

Il me fixe avec un regard chargé de signification par-dessus ses lunettes et fait un signe en direction de la chambre à coucher. L'anneau de métal qui pend au bout d'une chaîne se fait sentir contre ma poitrine. Même si je ne pense pas que j'aurais à m'en servir. Avec toutes les mesures de sécurité, les charmes de Confusions, les sorts de Dissuasion, et sans aucun doute d'autres protections dont je ne sais probablement rien, ma chambre doit être le lieu le plus sûr de toute la planète. Si Voldemort parvient à pénétrer ici, alors il mérite amplement de devenir maître du monde.

D'un autre côté, avoir le contrôle total sur un portoloin qui pourrait faire apparaître Dumbledore ici dans la seconde a ses avantages cocasses. Je souris intérieurement en ayant une vision du vieil homme extirpé de son bain pour apparaître dans le plus simple appareil au milieu de la pièce.

Je me suis mal exprimé. Il s'agit en fait d'une image qui me fait frémir et qui me hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin des mes jours.

Je passe à côté de Potter pour me diriger vers la chambre à coucher. Dumbledore nous souhaite une dernière fois bonne chance et la porte se referme. Un souffle magique se fait entendre, nous enfermant à l'intérieur.

Je me tourne vers lui pour le voir debout, l'air nerveux. Il me sourit timidement. « Haha ! » se moque-t-il. « Tu es pris au piège à présent ! »

Il me fait lâcher un rire, que je réprime aussi vite. « Si vous voulez. Mais je serai prudent si j'étais vous, Mr Potter. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de vous enfermer durant toute la durée de ce cauchemar. »

Il ricane. « Ca a l'air chouette. »

Je hausse un sourcil puis ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, puis me ravise. Cela m'irrite un peu, la facilité avec laquelle nous avons retrouvé la même familiarité inappropriée qu'auparavant. Puisqu'il n'a pas réussi à me détourner de mon entêtement, il a changé de stratégie. A présent, il insiste pour se comporter comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous.

Et bon dieu, c'est efficace. Sale petit crétin rusé.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir », dis-je en me dirigeant vers le canapé.

Il m'emboîte le pas, s'asseyant à côté de moi, tout en gardant ses distances. « Je ne suis pas fatigué. »

« Dans ce cas je te prierai de bien gentiment la fermer afin que _moi_, je puisse me reposer. »

« Tu n'es pas fatigué non plus », rétorque-t-il. Je le fixe avec mauvaise humeur et il se met à rire à nouveau.

« Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? » demande-t-il au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence qui m'avait fait espéré qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autre discussion.

« Quelques fois. »

Heureusement, j'ai toujours réussi à éviter de devoir endosser cette responsabilité, ce qui n'est guère étonnant étant donné que les étudiants qui restent à Poudlard pour leur anniversaire doivent choisir le professeur avec lesquels ils se sentent le plus à l'aise. Les élèves de ma propre maison ne se sentent même pas à l'aise avec moi. De plus, la plupart des étudiants qui vont atteindre leur majorité étant des enfants de moldus, on fait rarement appel à moi.

« Comment ça marche ? Je veux dire… » Il s'interrompant, fronçant le nez puis me fixant avec un regard suppliant.

« Tu perdras connaissance et délireras durant plusieurs jours, durant lesquels je ferai de mon mieux pour t'empêcher de te suicider ou même de me tuer. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Je ne vais quand même pas…je ne peux pas…Est-ce que je peux ? »

Son expression horrifiée me fait rire. « Me tuer ? Je suppose que c'est possible. Mais n'importe quel sort capable de me tuer te demanderait bien plus de concentration que tu n'en seras capable. » J'observe l'inquiétude s'afficher sur son visage et malgré mon amusement, je ressens une pointe de culpabilité. « Tout ira très bien, Potter. Même si tu étais aussi puissant que le monde entier le prétend, je suis quasi certain que je saurais contrer toute pulsion agressive de ta part. Ne pas être capable de maîtriser un élève, c'est quelque chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

En fait, il y avait bien cette jeune fille qui essayait sans relâche de me déshabiller. Une fille assez étrange, à vrai dire. Cela dit, c'était assez remarquable de la voir sous le choc une fois revenue à ses esprits. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait plus jamais osé me regarder dans les yeux.

Ce vieux souvenir m'extirpe un rictus. Entendant une courte expiration, je jette un regard sur le côté. Mes yeux se calent sur sa figure ; les yeux sont grands ouverts, la bouche également, et ses mains se cramponnent au canapé.

Ca a donc commencé.

Je détourne le regard, ignorant le titillement nerveux de mon estomac, de même que la réalisation qu'il a la même expression que lorsqu'il est sur le point de jouir. Ou du moins j'essaie. Cette expression est en effet gravée dans ma mémoire depuis la première fois où j'en fus témoin, il y a de cela un an.

Un an.

C'est notre anniversaire.

Je grogne et secoue la tête pour en faire sortir cette absurdité. Il commence à respirer lourdement et je sais que la première vague est passée.

« Oh mon dieu », halète-t-il. « C'était…bizarre. »

Je croise les jambes, espérant ainsi ralentir une soudaine montée de sang. « Et bien ça n'est que le début, je peux te l'assurer », fais-je sans le regarder.

« La vache. Je me sens comme…je ne sais pas…C'est comme ça tout le temps ? »

« Tu peux t'attendre à des vagues comme celle-ci de manière intermittente durant les prochaines heures. Elles deviendront peu à peu de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus intenses, jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance. »

Il me fixe, abasourdi.

Je fais apparaître une boîte de thé.

« Je crois pas que je vais pouvoir faire ça », dit-il. « Mon cœur va exploser. Ou bien je vais devenir cinglé. »

« Tu t'en sortiras. Tu as déjà survécu à bien pire. »

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment moi je vais survivre aux prochains jours avec lui juste à côté dans un état de fièvre extatique. Je sirote mon thé en me demandant comment je vais bien pouvoir rester aussi longtemps sans me masturber.

Une fois que l'excitation initiale a fait place à un silence confortable, je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il s'appuie dans le coin du canapé, étendant lentement ses jambes. Sentant ses yeux sur moi, je lui jette un regard. Il sourit. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« A des boules de neige », dis-je.

Il rigole. « Quoi ? »

« Rien, oublie. »

-------------- __

Je parviens à retrouver mon chemin hors de ces trois jours de fièvre et d'énergie, couvert de sueur, de sperme et Merlin sait quoi d'autre. Je peux sentir le pouvoir à l'intérieur de moi, prêt à être utilisé, courant dans mes veines et grésillant contre ma peau. Extatique. Electrique. Vivant.

_« Maman », je m'étrangle, la gorge trop sèche pour faire plus que chuchoter ce mot._

_Il faut que je parte. On m'attend._

_« Je suis là, Severus. » Je lève mes yeux vers elle pour la voir sortir de la chaise située dans le coin de la pièce. Ses yeux fatigués brillent avec ce que j'imagine être de la fierté. Je m'arme de courage pour me protéger de ça. D'elle._

_« Je pense que je suis prêt. Je vais peut-être manger un petit bout d'abord », dis-je en souriant._

_« Je suppose qu'avant tu aimerais te rafraîchir un peu. » Elle sourit gentiment et repousse une mèche de mes cheveux sales avant de faire apparaître une robe pour moi. Me redressant, je l'attrape. Une brusque vague de pouvoir me renverse presque au sol. Je me rassieds sur le lit._

_« Doucement, Severus. Pas besoin de se précipiter. »_

_Si, justement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me restera encore avant d'être totalement inutile. _

_« Puis-je avoir ma baguette ? »_

_Elle glousse. « Tu auras tout le temps après. Va d'abord te laver puis on ira manger. Une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes forces, on pourra commencer l'entraînement. »_

_Je serre les dents et tente de me lever à nouveau. « J'aimerais avoir ma baguette, s'il te plaît », fais-je à nouveau, la colère grondant en moi. _

_« Severus, ne sois pas idiot. Pourquoi donc aurais-tu besoin - »_

_Elle s'interrompt, les yeux s'écarquillant avec surprise avant que sa figure ne se tordre avec terreur. J'observe, stupéfait, ma rage diminuant pour laisser place à la confusion, lorsque ses mains se lèvent vers sa gorge. Elle est en train de s'étouffer._

_« Maman ? » Je fais un pas vers elle. Elle lève la main comme pour m'empêcher de m'approcher. Je me rends compte que je suis en train de lui faire mal et je ne sais pas du tout comment arrêter ça. Elle sort sa propre baguette de sa manche et murmure le contre-sort. Je reste paralysé durant un moment tandis qu'elle se penche en avant, toussant en essayant de reprendre son souffle._

_« Je suis désolé. Je - »_

_Elle rigole faiblement avant de me regarder avec amusement. « Tu as le caractère de ton père », dit-elle. _

_Je la fixe un moment, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, m'enfuir. Je me rapproche et pose ma main sur son épaule fragile. « J'ai besoin de ma baguette », je répète. Son sourire s'estompe et ses yeux se durcissent. Elle fouille dans sa robe puis la sort et me la tend. Son expression est totalement indéchiffrable. Même si elle a besoin de lever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, je me sens infiniment plus petit qu'elle._

_« Je t'aime, Severus », dit-elle platement avant de se tourner vers la porte, qui s'ouvre tandis que toutes les sécurités et protections installées se désactivent. _

_Elle quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle sait où je me rends, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'y penser maintenant. Je resserre ma robe autour de moi, conscient de la puanteur et de la saleté qui me recouvrent. Je remets ma baguette dans ma manche et me prépare à transplaner au manoir des Malfoy où Lucius et son père attendent pour me délivrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Je sens mon bras me picoter avec anticipation._

« Severus. »

J'ouvre les yeux pour le découvrir accroupi devant moi, entièrement nu si ce n'est le drap qui est précairement posé sur ses épaules. Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'en a sûrement pas déjà terminé.

« Potter ? »

Sur son visage apparaît un sourire étrange qui me glace ? Ses yeux semblent presque luminescents à la lumière des torches. Ils sont étrangement dilatés, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers quelque chose.

« Severusss », souffle-t-il à nouveau, sa dernière syllabe glissant le long de ma peau, réveillant une sensation innée de crainte et d'avertissement. Je fouille dans ma manche, à la recherche de ma baguette.

Elle n'est pas là.

Un gloussement se fait entendre de sa gorge. Son sourire s'élargit sans un soupçon d'amusement. Cette vision me coupe momentanément le souffle. Il a l'air diabolique. Ou fou. Ou les deux.

« Harry, retourne dans ton lit », dis-je en tâtonnant au pied du canapé pour retrouver ma baguette.

Il se lève, le drap glissant le long de son corps. Il fait maladroitement un pas de côté, donnant l'impression que ses jambes vont le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Il tremble et je peux voir quelque chose miroiter dans sa main.

Mes poumons se contractent avec ce que j'identifie comme une peur réelle. « Rends-moi ma baguette », dis-je d'une voix essoufflée, me levant tandis qu'il s'éloigne de moi. J'aperçois la lumière d'une torche se refléter sur un objet inidentifiable qu'il tient dans l'autre main. Il remarque mon attention et cache l'objet dans son dos.

Je me dirige rapidement vers lui, frémissant lorsqu'il lève la baguette. Je sors de son champ de vision, mes mains bataillant avec ma fichue robe pour attraper l'amulette en dessous. Aussi détestable soit-il de faire appel à Dumbledore simplement parce que j'ai été assez inconscient pour laisser ma baguette à portée du gosse, je le ferais si je dois.

Il murmure des mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre. Je sens un souffle de magie traverser la pièce tandis qu'une faible lumière se met à rayonner autour de lui. Ses yeux roulent en arrière, me faisant espérer qu'il tombe à nouveau dans les pommes. Il lâche ma baguette au sol et trébuche en arrière.

Je me déplace rapidement, me ruant sur ma baguette abandonnée pour être repoussé par une sorte de barrière magique qui l'entoure. Je commence à cligner stupidement des yeux tandis que mon corps lutte pour reprendre ses esprits. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le voir me fixer.

« Harry, » je murmure platement.

« Dis au revoir, Severus. » Il lève quelque chose qui ressemble à un morceau de verre brisé, la bouche étiré en un sourire sinistre.

Je suis vaguement conscient du Portoloin que j'ai activé tandis que je le vois se trancher la gorge, avant de s'effondrer au sol comme un chiot abandonné. Puis du sang. Et Dumbledore, qui crie quelque chose.

Une vague de pouvoir traverse les airs et Dumbledore tombe à ses côtés, se penchant vers lui en hurlant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Et je l'observe, étendu au milieu d'une flaque grandissante qui ressemble presque à une ombre s'étendant au sol. Son corps est pris de convulsions et je ne peux rien faire que regarder. Etourdi et pétrifié. Paralysé. Je le regarde.

Je le regarde mourir.


	29. III Blame

**Auteur :** Cybèle

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre onze : blâme.**

Je fixe silencieusement les flammes, ressentant les vagues récurrentes de magie qui traversent la pièce. Au bout de deux heures, j'ai cessé d'y prêter attention, retrouvant l'espoir grâce au fait que cela ne s'est pas encore arrêté. Tant que la magie se fait sentir, je peux être certain que tout n'est pas perdu.

J'essaie de trouver une raison à ce qui s'est arrivé. En vain. La réponse la plus plausible que j'ai trouvée, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre Voldemort a réussi à lui lancer un Imperium. Mais ça n'est tout simplement pas possible. Même s'il était capable de jeter un sort à cette distance, il n'aurait quand même pas pu traverser les protections installées. Et Potter n'aurait pas pu le supporter, de toute façon. La magie invoquée aurait été trop puissante. Pour qu'un Imperius fonctionne sur une victime, celle-ci doit avoir un esprit qui puisse être contrôlé. Etant donné que celui de Potter était aux prises avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il aurait été inaccessible.

Et là n'est pas la question, de toute façon. J'aurais du m'être préparé à ça, voilà tout. M'être endormi n'est pas un crime en soi. C'était normal, surtout après dix-huit heures à parer diverses attaques magiques incontrôlées, annulant les sorts invoqués, éteignant le feu occasionnel, nettoyant les crachats et le sperme. Le ramassant à chaque fois qu'il était pris de convulsions et tombait du lit.

S'endormir était compréhensible.

Ne pas avoir fait attention à ma baguette, voilà ce qui m'a perdu. Cette maladresse est impardonnable.

De même que ma stupidité. J'aurais du appeler Dumbledore immédiatement, suivant mon instinct qui me criait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je savais. Je savais, quelque part au fond de mon cerveau, mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment ça pourrait être possible. Mais au moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, j'ai su. Lorsqu'il a dit mon nom. Normalement, il n'aurait pas du être capable de me reconnaître. Ni même de se tenir debout. J'aurais du activer le Portoloin dès que je l'ai vu. Mais je ne pensais pas…

Je n'ai pas pensé. Voilà le crime que j'ai commis.

Je sens que je vais être malade. Encore.

Je ravale la bile qui m'est remontée jusqu'à la gorge lorsque j'entends soudainement un bruit dans la cheminée. Black a reçu le message. S'il me tue, je lui en serais reconnaissant.

Même si je ne mérite pas autant de pitié.

J'évite de poser les yeux sur lui tandis qu'il s'extirpe de l'âtre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » fait-il d'une voix paniquée.

Je secoue lentement la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Ma gorge se serre et mes yeux se mettent à brûler. Je les ferme en secouant à nouveau la tête.

Il se précipite vers la porte, renversant presque la table dans sa hâte. Je me rends compte de la tranquillité de la pièce. Il y manque une certaine forme d'énergie qui vient hanter le peu de vie qu'il me reste. La porte de la chambre à coucher s'ouvre avec fracas.

« Bon dieu, Harry ! »

Je grimace intérieurement en songeant à la vision qu'il doit avoir, la même à laquelle j'ai essayé d'échapper depuis des heures. Le gosse, complètement nu, étendu sur le dos dans son propre sang qui a séché pour prendre une couleur brun rougeâtre sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Albus, voûté au-dessus de lui, chantonnant sans fin, inconscient de l'humidité tâchant ses genoux.

Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Cela prend neuf secondes pour saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, si l'incision est effectuée au bon endroit. Neuf secondes avant que tout espoir ne soit perdu. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir pris ça.

Il était à peine vivant lorsque Dumbledore m'a fait sortir. Je suis resté là, à attendre sa mort. Et quelque part ailleurs, Voldemort l'attend aussi. Ou peut-être que l'attente s'est enfin terminée. Tant mieux pour le gosse.

« Harry ! » j'entends Black crier à nouveau. Mes oreilles s'étirent comme pour essayer de deviner quelle va être la réponse de Dumbledore. Va-t-il le consoler ? Le rassurer ?

Je n'entends rien.

« Rogue. Viens m'aider putain de merde ! »

J'entends le pas lourd de Black derrière moi et je regarde en arrière. Le gosse repose mollement dans ses bras. « Va chercher Albus. Vite. »

Je me lève tandis qu'il passe la porte et je me précipite vers la chambre à coucher. Il ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée de m'inquiéter pour Dumbledore. La partie cynique de mon esprit rigole à coeur joie en me faisait réaliser que je suis peut-être responsable de la mort de deux des sorciers les plus importants du monde magique. J'entre dans la pièce pour le découvrir étendu sur le dos, les yeux vitreux et grand ouverts, fixant le plafond.

« Albus », dis-je faiblement, chaque petite parcelle de vie dans mon corps s'envolant aussi vite. Je tombe au sol à ses côtés. Ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant se posent sur moi. Je me cramponne désespérément à la lueur d'espoir que m'offre ce simple petit signe. Tandis que je le soulève du sol, je suis vaguement dégoûté par le fait que le bas de ma robe se colle de lui-même à mes jambes.

Il est bien plus léger que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Je remarque ma baguette, posée au milieu de tout ce bordel. Je l'enjambe et transporte le vieil homme jusqu'à l'hôpital.

----------------

Mes mains tremblent tout en acceptant la tasse de thé que l'on y force. Je la fais doucement rouler entre mes paumes, appréciant sa chaleur contre ma peau. Je n'ose pas croiser le regard de Lupin, me contenter de murmurer un léger « merci » empli de culpabilité.

Je ne devrais pas être là.

Black parcourt l'entièreté du couloir, longeant un mur recouvert de fenêtres, prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle nouvelle. Lupin lui, reste assis calmement avec un tel air de quiétude et de patience que j'ai envie de le frapper. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

La pensée même m'en retourne l'estomac. Tout ce sang qui s'est probablement incrusté dans la pierre, de même que dans ma robe, laquelle pend avec raideur entre mes jambes. L'image de son sourire dément tandis qu'il se tranche lui-même la gorge, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur sadique. Des yeux qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, savaient quel jeu d'acteur aurait l'effet le plus désastreux sur leur public. Son corps maigre, nu, s'effondrant soudainement au sol tel un vêtement que l'on jette.

Je ne peux pas. Revenir en arrière.

« Il est vivant, Severus », j'entends Lupin me dire. Je lève les yeux pour le voir m'observer avec intensité. Je tente de ricaner, sans y parvenir. Je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas qu'on me console.

Je croise le regard de Black par accident. Il s'arrête un moment pour me fixer durement. Je lui ai dit ce que je savais. Je lui ai dit ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Ce que j'aurais du faire. L'accusation que je vois dans ses yeux est réelle.

Je regarde ailleurs et il reprend son mouvement. Et les images se remettent à tourner en boucle à nouveau.

« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? » murmure Lupin dans le vide. « Comment…je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre. »

« De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas du se produire ! Tu étais là pour t'assurer que ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas ! » me crie Black.

Je repousse aussitôt toute fierté naturelle se sentant insultée par cette attaque. Il a tout à fait raison.

« Sirius », fait Lupin avec une pointe d'avertissement.

« Il était supposé le protéger », siffle-t-il, sa voix déraillant sous l'effet d'une émotion pauvrement maîtrisée.

« Je suis certain qu'il a fait ce qu'il pouvait », insiste Lupin.

J'explose de rire, animé par une haine amère envers moi-même. « Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis resté assis comme un con tandis que le gamin se tranchait la gorge. Je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang pendant que Albus se tuait littéralement pour le garder en vie. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Rien du tout. Je venais de prendre en plein fouet un bête sortilège de protection qu'un élève de quatrième aurait su éviter, et j'aurais pu en faire de même si seulement je n'avais pas laissé ma putain de baguette dans les mains d'un gosse complètement cinglé.

« Il est vivant. Ils sont tous les deux vivants, » dit Lupin d'une voix ferme.

Malgré le silence gêné que j'ai créé avec ma petite crise, je lève les yeux. Je ne parviens pas à identifier l'expression avec laquelle Black me regarde. Il s'appuie contre le rebord d'une fenêtre et croise les bras. Derrière lui, les derniers rayons de soleil s'atténuent tout doucement tandis que meurt le dernier jour de juillet. Je réalise soudainement que nous étions déjà ici l'année dernière, à attendre de savoir s'il allait survivre une fois de plus. Je me demande si l'année prochaine, nous aurons la chance de nous le demander à nouveau.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte, révélant Pomfresh, l'air exténuée. Elle lâche un profond soupir. « Il s'en remettra. Je lui ai donné des sédatifs tandis que son corps régénère peu à peu tout le sang qu'il a perdu. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, mais après tout ce qu'il a enduré ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et le fait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis des jours, la potion aura du mal à agir correctement. » Elle secoue la tête. « Il est soit le garçon le plus chanceux du monde, soit le plus malchanceux. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à décider. » Elle s'appuie contre le rebord de la porte et replace une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Et pour Albus ? » je demande.

Elle pince les lèvres. « Il est épuisé. Et certainement le patient le plus borné dont j'ai jamais eu à m'occuper. Malade comme il était, il a eu de la chance que tout ceci ne l'est pas tué. »

« Malade ? » intervient Lupin, parlant au nom de tous.

Pomfresh nous fixe d'un air perplexe avant de détourner le regard. « Je sais que Albus est un acteur hors pair, mais vous avez sûrement remarqué… » Elle soupire avec impatience. « Bon, je suppose que de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas laissé paraître. Il ne _croit_ même pas aux maladies, à ce qu'il dit. Allons donc. Merlin vienne en aide à celui qui devra un jour convaincre cet homme de sa propre mort. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demande Black.

« Il est vieux, monsieur Black. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'a plus la force de courir à gauche à droite pour sauver le monde. Bien qu'il est préférable pour monsieur Potter que Albus n'ait pas encore accepté d'y mettre un terme. Il dort à présent, et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi il resterait au lit tout l'été. Mais je crois pas que je parviendrai à le retenir ici, de toute façon », soupire-t-elle. « En tout cas, il est inutile que vous restiez ici tous les trois. Je ne laisse entrer personne ce soir. »

« Quelqu'un doit rester avec Harry tant qu'il n'a pas terminé », insiste Black en s'avançant.

« Harry est parvenu à maturité et il dort à présent d'un sommeil récupérateur. Je serai là pour veiller sur lui. »

Black sourit avec incrédulité. « Mais ça n'est pas possible. Ca fait à peine un jour. »

« C'est possible, Mr Black », le contredit Pomfresh. « Harry est officiellement un sorcier adulte – malgré tous ses efforts pour ne jamais atteindre ce jour. »

« Mais…il ne peut pas - »

« Ce garçon vienne juste de survivre à une nouvelle confrontation avec la mort. Je vous en prie, soyez heureux de le savoir vivant, ne vous préoccupez pas de ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir ou non comme pouvoirs magiques. Bonne nuit, messieurs », fait-elle, le visage rouge. Elle pivote brusquement et quitte la pièce.

Black fixe la porte avec une expression déconcertée. Je ne peux pas prétendre avoir une meilleure tête.

« Je ne crois pas que même avec tout ça, il en aurait fini aussi vite, non ? » dit-il calmement.

« Je ne pense pas », répond prudemment Lupin. « Severus, est-ce toute sa magie était déjà relâchée ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je. Mais il n'avait pas encore terminé, pour être franc. Même Longdubat avait eu besoin d'un jour et demi.

De plus, je ne trouve toujours pas d'explications au fait qu'il ait été suffisamment lucide pour…

Non. Je ne veux pas penser à ça.

Black renifle avec dégoût. « Tu ne sais pas ? Tu as dormi tout le temps ou quoi, Rogue ? »

« Sirius ! »

« Black, combien de libération de magie as-tu déjà supervisée ? » Il me foudroie du regard. « Tu peux savoir exactement lorsque ça commence, » je reprends. « Tu peux également savoir lorsque c'est terminé. Mais les différentes étapes de relâchement et d'acquisition sont impossibles à déterminer, », dis-je, ma voix vacillant quelque peu tandis que j'essaie de l'élever. « Alors non, je ne peux pas te dire s'il a déjà fini ou non. Mais ce dont je peux t'assurer, c'est qu'il était suffisamment éveillé pour attraper ma baguette, casser une bouteille et trancher sa putain de gorge. Quelque chose qu'un sorcier en milieu de libération de magie n'aurait jamais pu faire. »

« Ca n'était pas lui ! Il n'a pas pu…Espèce de sale connard, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Il se détourne pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Toujours est-il que n'importe quel sort de contrôle de l'esprit ne peut se faire que si la victime est lucide, et pendant sa libération il n'aurait jamais pu l'être », dis-je, réprimant ma colère en essayant de la diriger vers la bonne personne.

C'est-à-dire moi.

« Ecoutez, c'est futile, tout ça », intervient Lupin. « Sirius, ce n'est pas comme si Harry était un Cracmol. Mais il est tout à fait possible que nous ayons surestimé ses pouvoirs. Au lieu de nous disputer pour quelque chose qui n'a aucune putain d'importance, on devrait essayer de découvrir ce qui a bien pu se passer et être certains que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

En l'observant, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais vu Lupin en colère. Ou même légèrement énervé. Je l'ai déjà vu en bête féroce, l'écume aux lèvres, avide de chair fraîche. Mais en colère, jamais.

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel est plus impressionnant.

« Bon, voilà ce que j'en pense », commence Lupin une fois que les choses se sont calmées. « Il n'y a que deux explications possibles : un contrôle mental ou une possession. »

« Aucun des deux n'est possible. Aucun maléfice ou sortilège n'aurait pu transpercer les barrières magiques installées dans mes appartements. Et dois-je te rappeler que les possessions sont quelque chose dont seuls les esprits sont capables, et que Voldemort est _comme qui dirait_ vivant? » Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait l'oublier.

« Est-ce qu'il aurait pu d'une manière ou d'une autre utiliser son…enfin le… » Black s'interrompt, ruminant ses propres mots.

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je calmement. « Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas utilisé avant ? »

« Peut-être qu'il avait besoin que Harry soit incohérent », propose Lupin. « Ca serait logique. Pour qu'une possession soit possible, l'esprit de la victime doit être dans une phase de dissociation. C'était peut-être le cas. » Il me cloue le bec avec un regard qui me au défi de lui prouver le contraire. « Et même si tu as raison en disant que Voldemort est vivant, Severus, je te rappelle qu'il a déjà réussi auparavant à faire des choses dépassant les limites du compréhensible. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit servi d'une magie que nous connaissons déjà. »

Je soupire et dois bien admettre qu'il a raison. Mais ce qui est vrai également, c'est que nous ne pouvons même pas espérer deviner ce qu'il a bien pu faire. S'il avait besoin que le cerveau de Potter soit hors service pour utiliser sa magie, dans ce cas nous pouvons estimer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Quoiqu'il serait totalement stupide de s'imaginer que le gosse est à nouveau en sécurité.

Quelque chose que j'aurais aimé avoir réalisé quelques heures plus tôt.

« Peu importe ce qu'il tentait de faire, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Le château était entouré par des dizaines de détraqueurs, » fait Black. Je lève les yeux pour le voir frémir légèrement. « Je veux dire…Je savais qu'il complotait quelque chose, mais je m'attendais à...une attaque ou… »

Des détraqueurs. « Tu l'as dit à Albus, pour les Détraqueurs ? »

Il me fixe avec une expression perplexe. « Il est au courant. Voldemort en a plusieurs dans ses rangs, il les utilise comme gardes. »

« Il les a aussi utilisés pour localiser Potter l'été dernier. »

« Mais comment - » Je stoppe Lupin d'un regard plein de sous-entendu. Ses yeux s'élargissent puis il fronce les sourcils, son esprit certainement assailli par une centaine de questions somme toute logiques. Il redevient silencieux.

« Donc tu penses qu'il aurait pu se servir d'eux à nouveau pour réussir à se connecter à Harry, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je pense que c'est assez probable. » Une voix faible se fait entendre près de la porte.

Nous nous tournons tous pour apercevoir Dumbledore s'appuyant contre le mur. Je serais bien tenté de rire devant sa robe de chambre décorée de petits motifs en forme de ballons colorés, mais je suis bien trop choqué par l'impression de fragilité qui se dégage de lui. Il semblerait que tout son pouvoir soit retenu dans les innombrables plis de sa robe. Je me lève rapidement, pour lui offrir mon aide. Mais Black me devance. Je lui laisse donc ma chaise.

« Albus, Pom-pom va nous tuer si elle vous découvre ici », fait Lupin avec une pointe de reproche derrière son sourire amusé.

Dumbledore soupire. « Elle est plutôt têtue, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je l'ai persuadée de me laisser un peu de temps. » Il glousse faiblement. Je détourne le regard, incapable de supporter à cette image plus longtemps. Aussi souvent ai-je pu souhaiter voir cet homme mort, à présent que je me retrouve face à la réalisation prochaine de mon vœu, je me sens malade. Aussi exaspérant que cette pensée puisse être, le monde a besoin de lui.

Mon attention se reporte vers lui lorsqu'une peau aussi fine que du papier se fait sentir contre ma main. Il la serre, levant les yeux vers moi. « Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, Severus. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir », dit-il.

Je retire brusquement ma main. Il a tort, évidemment. Mais je n'ai ni l'énergie ni même l'envie de le lui faire remarquer.

« A présent, avant que Pom-pom ne vienne m'amener de force au lit, il a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais que vous fassiez tous. Sirius, si vous pouviez rassembler tout le monde et me les envoyer pour demain dans mon bureau. » Il lève la main pour couper court à toute protestation de Black. « Il ira très bien jusqu'à votre retour. Je crois que Voldemort sera extrêmement fâché de voir qu'il a manqué une autre opportunité et il lui faudra un peu de temps avant d'élaborer un autre plan. Vous pouvez donc il aller. Je vous en prie. »

Black inspire profondément avant de pincer les lèvres avec rancoeur. A sa décharge, Dumbledore l'avait déjà assuré de la sécurité du gosse auparavant. Il n'a aucune raison de le croire maintenant. Je m'interromps un moment pour me demander comment je peux être assez stupide pour me retrouver du côté de Black en _quoi que ce soit._

Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ma santé mentale défaillante.

« Remus, j'aimerais que vous collectiez toutes les informations que vous pourrez trouver à propos des possessions et des projections d'esprits. Et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, veuillez écrire à Minerva et lui demander de venir à Poudlard. »

Lupin se lève et hoche la tête. Il me sourit avant de retrouver Black à la porte.

« Severus », fait doucement Dumbledore, tournant sa tête vers moi. Après une seconde, il me sourit tristement. « J'aimerais que vous vous asseyez et buviez une tasse de thé en ma compagnie. »

Je contracte ma mâchoire, mon ventre frémissant avec appréhension. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre dire que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ma faute dans le but de me rassurer. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Il est d'ailleurs probable que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Mais je m'assieds quand même parce qu'il est toujours Dumbledore et qu'il est toujours impossible de lui dire non. Je commence à lui servir une tasse du thé qui se trouve sur la table lorsqu'il me stoppe.

« Je préférerais un bon vieil Earl Grey », fait-il en souriant. Il tapote la table à côté de la chaise et je hausse un sourcil avant de chercher après ma baguette.

Mais je ne l'ai pas.

Je passe mes mains sur mes jambes inutilement. « J'ai laissé ma baguette… » Je n'achève pas ma phrase.

« Ah », fait-il en hochant la tête. Une expression de déception passe sur sa figure. Mes lèvres se retroussent avec dégoût, un dégoût amer envers moi-même. « Pas de problème », dit-il en désignant la théière. « Je vais servir. »

Je me penche en avant, poussant la théière et une tasse vide dans sa direction, me demandant vaguement pourquoi il ne le fait pas apparaître lui-même. Si le simple fait de le regarder peut donner une quelconque indication, il n'a probablement pas l'énergie suffisante pour lancer le sort.

Le bruit du thé versé et des éclaboussures interrompent une nouvelle inondation de culpabilité.

Il s'est visiblement détendu le temps que sa tasse soit pleine. Il la porte à ses lèvres et me fixe par-dessus sa tasse. « Vous avez l'air affreux », lâche-t-il avant de boire.

« Vous n'êtes pas non plus l'image d'un homme en parfaite santé. »

« Et bien, je suis en train de mourir. »

Il aurait aussi bien pu dire « je me sens un peu patraque », étant donné la gravité que son expression suggère. Il n'y a même pas le moindre soupçon de rancœur dans sa voix. Aucune indication qu'il a eu à se résigner à son sort. Il parle comme si c'était une décision consciente.

Je suis bien tenté de le croire.

Je déglutis avec force et serre les poings jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir mes ongles perforer ma peau. J'acquiesce brièvement sans croiser son regard.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que les événements des jours précédents n'ont rien à voir avec ça », dit-il. « Cela fait un petit bout de temps que je le sais. Je suis vieux, et le temps est venu. »

Evidemment, cela finirait obligatoirement par arriver. Les gens meurent. J'avais juste espéré qu'il parviendrait à vivre plus longtemps que moi. Et je n'avais certainement pas imaginé sa mort aussi peu…spectaculaire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte en héros dans un dernier face à face avec Voldemort.

Mais « je suis en train de mourir »…

Et pourtant, il semble déjà étrangement acceptable qu'il parte de cette façon-là – selon ses propres termes.

« Il est temps de lui faire comprendre. »

Cela me prend un petit moment pour réaliser de quoi exactement il est en train de parler. Une grosse boule se forme dans ma gorge aussitôt que la pièce tombe. Lui. Comprendre.

« Je ne peux pas… » Je m'étrangle. « Je ne peux pas lui dire, Albus. » Pendant les décennies durant lesquels j'ai servi cet homme, je ne lui ai jamais refusé quoi que ce soit. Mais dire au gosse qu'il est –

Cette seul pensée suffit à ma glacer le sang.

Il sourit gentiment. « Bien sûr que non, mon cher. Et je ne vous le demande pas. Je veux seulement que vous soyez prêt. »

Prêt ? Cette notion même me débarrasse du moindre grief que j'aurais pu avoir et je lâche un rire incrédule. Prêt. Pour ce qui sera probablement la destruction de la vie d'un jeune homme. Prêt. A voir quelqu'un se faire torturer par des tourments psychologiques dont je ne pourrais même pas avoir idée. Comment suis-je supposé me préparer à ça ?

« J'avais espéré repousser ça aussi longtemps que possible. Afin de permettre à Harry de s'habituer à ses nouveaux pouvoirs et de vous laisser raccommoder vos petits différends… » Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes, comme pour m'empêcher de prétendre qu'il n'y a rien à raccommoder. Mieux vaut ne pas mentir à un homme mourant, de toute façon. « Mais il semble que nous manquions de temps. Et tout ce que je pouvais donner à ce jeune garçon, je l'ai fait. »

Il baisse les yeux vers le sol et reste silencieux durant un long moment. Les rares personnes dont je ne me sois jamais soucié sont déjà mortes. Pour mon père, c'était survenu subitement, ce qui ne m'avait pas donné le temps de réfléchir à ce que sa mort pouvait bien signifier. Lorsque ce fut au tour de ma mère, j'étais presque heureux pour elle qu'elle n'ait plus à vivre. Les Potter, James, deux trois connaissances parties eux aussi, aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais rempli de cette sorte de néant que je ressens maintenant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de planter à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. « J'ai l'intention de dire à Minerva tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir concernant la situation et je pense pouvoir la convaincre de le laisser sous votre protection. Bien évidemment, si vous y consentez. »

Sous ma protection ? Encore ? « Albus, ce gosse est allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie à mi-chemin entre la vie et la morte parce qu'il était sous ma _protection_. Dans cette même foutue chambre qu'il était déjà l'année dernière lorsqu'il était sous ma _protection_. Vous pourrez sûrement trouver quelqu'un qui - »

« Dans les deux cas, les conséquences n'auraient pas été différentes avec quelqu'un d'autre, Severus », fait-il d'une voix calme. « Et à moi que vous, vous-même, ne vous sentiez pas à la hauteur de la tâche, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à le laisser entre vos mains. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais il me coupe.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si Harry a besoin de quelqu'un une fois qu'il saura la vérité, c'est vers vous qu'il se tournera. Mais si cela vous dérange - »

Ces idioties totales qu'il est en train de me servir me rendent malade, poussant à ses limites extrêmes ma patience déjà réduite. « Et merde », dis-je, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ma colère. J'ai vécu bien trop de choses ce soir pour laisser une chose aussi ridicule qu'un homme mourant m'empêcher d'exploser. Merde, ai-je lâché. Avant de me frigorifier, me demandant pourquoi au juste j'ai lâché ça. Parce qu'il sera en sécurité avec moi ? Parce c'est vers moi qu'il se tournera ? Parce mon propre bien-être semble avoir de l'importance pour ce vieil imbécile ?

« Si vous vous étiez préoccupé de mon bien-être, Albus, vous ne m'auriez jamais confié le gosse en premier lieu. » Voilà. Je l'ai dit. J'ai lacéré la toile de mensonges que cet homme a tissé durant des années.

Je suis un parfait salopard.

Il me fixe avec patience et tristesse. J'adorerais lui arracher les yeux. Mais je me contente de serrer les dents.

« Vous étiez le seul capable de vous occuper de ça, Severus » fait-il calmement. « Je vous ai choisi pour l'entraîner parce que vous étiez le seul suffisamment qualifié. Lorsque je vous ai mis courant du destin qui est le sien, je vous ai ainsi donné le choix. Vous auriez aussi bien pu décider que vous ne vouliez plus avoir rien à faire avec lui. Mais je savais, peu importe votre décision, que vous seriez capable de garder le secret, » dit-il en souriant. « Un homme aussi vieux que moi ne peut garder des secrets importants pour lui-même. C'est une question de sécurité. Quelqu'un devait savoir, au cas où quelque chose m'arriverait et vous étiez la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter. Mais vous auriez tort en pensant que je n'ai jamais pris en compte vos sentiments. »

Il soupire avant de me lancer l'un de ses regards inquisiteurs. J'aimerais lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais je peux à peine respirer. Toute mon énergie est utilisée pour que garder mon calme et je ne lui donne aucune indication que ce qu'il me raconte m'affecte. « En dernier lieu, Severus », dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme, « et le plus important, je vous ai choisi parce qu'il y avait en jeu une âme qui demandait de trouver le bonheur, si celui-ci pourra jamais être trouvé dans la mort. »

Je roule mes yeux. « Pardonnez-moi, mais l'âme de ce gosse ne pourrait pas avoir moins d'importance pour moi. »

« Précisément », fait-il en souriant.

Je fronce les sourcils, totalement confus à présent, et je ne suis pas qu'un peu irrité par le fait qu'un homme qui se disait mourant il y a quelques moments à peine puisse avoir l'air aussi content de lui. Je ricane. « Honnêtement, Albus. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de la personne idéale pour apporter du _bonheur_ à _l'âme_ de qui que ce soit ? »

Il sourit. « Je pense que vous vous sous-estimez. Et vous m'avez mal compris. C'est à _votre_ âme que je faisais référence. »

Mon âme. Et cet homme ose me fixer avec un regard pétillant comme s'il était sûr que je _possède_ seulement une âme.

Je le fixe, estomaqué, pendant que mon cerveau tente de me fabriquer mille et une raisons prouvant que cet homme est un malade mental. Etant donné que je peine à n'en trouver qu'une seule, je me contente de grogner avec incrédulité. « Absurde », je crache.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu le moins du monde. Et de toute façon, si cet homme est assez fou pour penser que j'ai été heureux durant un seul moment de cette période de bordel total, alors il est inutile d'essayer de le convaincre. Après tout, l'un de nous deux doit finir par être raisonnable, et Dumbledore, aussi intelligent puisse-t-il être, a clairement perdu la tête.

Il me regarde toujours.

« Albus - »

« Vous doutez de ma santé mentale. »

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Beaucoup de gens se posent la question, eux aussi », fait-il en souriant. Je fronce les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre. Mais rien ne sort.

Je ne peux rien répondre à ça.

« Le fait est que ce matin-là, lorsque je suis arrivé dans votre salon et que je vous y ai trouvé tous les deux, j'ai su. »

« Vous avez su… », je répète. « Quoi…exactement ? » Je pince les lèvres.

« Que vous, vous deux, aviez trouvé la paix. » Il a l'air assez satisfait de lui. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que faire disparaître cette expression sur son visage.

« Nous avions dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Je ne pense pas que - »

« Toujours est-il, mon cher, que vous aviez dormi », fait-il en haussant un sourcil. « Vous aviez trouvé tous les deux la paix l'un avec l'autre car il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et je mentirais en disant que cela ne me rendait pas heureux de voir ça. Vous avez mérité cette sérénité, Severus. »

Il y a tant de faux dans son affirmation que je ne sais même pas où commencer. L'idée même que ce que j'ai expérimenté avec Potter puisse être assimilé à de la paix est risible et serait un bon début. Ma vie tout entière fut torturée et ballottée dans tous les sens à cause de ce misérable gosse. Tout ce qu'il m'a jamais causé, c'est de l'angoisse et de la colère depuis que j'ai été assez stupide pour accepter de m'occuper de lui. Et même s'il est vrai que j'ai pu partager quelques rares moments de _calme_ avec lui...et bien ce n'était pas…Je ne le qualifierai pas de sérénité. Et certainement pas du bonheur. C'était plutôt…

C'était…

D'accord. On dira donc de la sérénité en attendant de trouver un autre mot. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec _lui_. Qui plus est…

Je le foudroie du regard pour le voir me fixer avec une expression satisfaite. Ses lèvres s'étirent en ce qui pourrait tout aussi bien être un rictus, si ce n'était le fait que je n'ai jamais vu un rictus sur le visage de Dumbledore aussi loin que je peux me rappeler. Une brusque réalisation me traverse le corps et ma bouche tombe par terre.

Il sait.

Tout.

La partie la plus logique de mon esprit s'empare de cette idée et se met en tête de la réduire en morceau avant qu'elle n'atteigne ma bouche. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser qu'il sait quelque chose. Et il serait stupide de lui dire quelque chose qui lui causerait une attaque cardiaque juste après m'avoir souhaité de finir mes jours en enfer.

Mais cette pensée résiste. Et s'il savait ? Et qu'il l'acceptait ?

Selon moi, avoir commis ce crime en premier lieu était une erreur. Mais totalement compréhensible étant donné les circonstances. Maintenant, qu'il soit au courant, et qu'il ait fait semblant de ne pas voir que j'étais en train de profiter d'un de mes étudiants, un garçon dont Dumbledore était entièrement responsable du bien-être…

Ca, c'est intolérable. Impardonnable.

Quelque part, au fond de mon esprit, je suis conscient que la rage qui bouillonne en moi pourrait très bien être infondée. En fait, plus j'y pense, moins cela me surprendrait. Et plus j'y pense, plus il devient évident qu'il a toujours su. Et non seulement il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher, mais il a aussi fait tout son possible pour le rendre décent.

« Severus, est-ce que ça va? »

Je lui lance un regard foudroyant. « Non, Albus, ça ne va pas du tout. » Cela me prend un petit moment pour réunir suffisamment d'énergie pour calmer le torrent de rage qui m'assaille. Je frotte mon visage avec mes mains. Il n'y aura donc pas de confessions au pied du lit. De secrets honteux enfin révélés. Je vais donc en revenir au sujet principal.

C'était quoi déjà ?

« Il me semble que je vous dois des excuses », dit-il, coupant court à ma recherche désespérée pour retrouver le but de cette discussion. « Lorsque l'on a mon âge, certaines choses semblent tellement simples. J'en oublie souvent à quel point elles pouvaient être compliquées lorsque j'étais jeune. »

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux avec insolence, essayant désespérément de me rappeler que ceci sera probablement l'une des dernières fois où je discuterai avec lui. « Albus, de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? »

« D'amour. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » La colère augmente à nouveau.

Il glousse et tourne son regard pétillant vers la fenêtre.

« Vous saviez, » dis-je avant d'avoir eu le temps de fermer ma bouche. Et je ne suis pas le moins du monde désolé une fois dit. Qu'il me vire. Ce sera l'une de ses dernières bonnes actions avant de quitter ce monde.

« Saviez ? » répète-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « Je ne sais rien du tout, Severus. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Mais je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que deux jeunes gens peuvent passer autant de temps ensemble sans qu'il y ait à la base de leur relation quelque chose de plus substantiel que des leçons d'études. »

« Comment avez-vous pu – pourquoi - » Toutes les questions jaillissent en même temps, requérant toutes des réponses. Je garde la bouche fermée pour essayer d'en éliminer au moins une.

« Severus, ce jeune garçon est destiné à ne rester que très peu de temps sur terre. Je n'allais pas le priver du peu de confort qu'il pouvait trouver. Et je n'aurais même pas osé en rêve vous empêcher de découvrir un peu de lumière de ce monde obscur dans lequel vous insister pour vous exiler. Je ne suis pas un homme cruel ». Il me fixe avec un regard sévère.

J'en fais de même. « Vous n'êtes pas un homme cruel. Vous avez balancé un gosse prêt à mourir dans ma vie, me permettant par là de tomber - » J'inspire profondément et ressemble mes pensées avant de reprendre. « Si vous pensez réellement que Potter ait pu apporter du bonheur dans ma vie, dans ce cas vous m'avez offert du bonheur qui est voué à disparaître. Si ça n'est pas de la cruauté Albus, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Je me lève, dans l'intention de partir. C'est soit ça ou le tuer, mais puisque de toute façon il est mourant, je ne gaspillerai pas mon énergie.

« Severus », dit-il. Je m'arrête à la porte, mais sans me tourner vers lui. « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Si vous refusez votre bonheur, simplement parce qu'il est temporaire, dans ce cas vous vivrez une vie très longue et très triste. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est profiter des joies présentes tant que nous le pouvons. »

C'est sur cette charmante petite maxime que je quitte les lieux.

Puisse ce vieil homme rôtir en enfers avec ses souvenirs heureux.

----------------

Des coups frappées contre ma porte me font sortir de ma torpeur. Je réfléchissais au moyen de changer le programme des leçons de cette année, afin que tous ces petits crétins ne finissent pas tous par se changer en une immense vision de Potter, armé d'un tesson de bouteille, brûlant tous les petits ballons colorés du pyjama de Dumbledore.

Je me rassieds, grimaçant légèrement tandis que mon dos douloureux me rappelle que je suis bien trop vieux pour pieuter dans des fauteuils. « Entrez », j'aboie, prêt à me défendre contre celui ou celle qui va franchir cette porte, fut-il loup-garou, Animagus attardé, ou n'importe quel autre connard mêle-tout s'étant mis en tête de jouer les Doc Folamour.

Mais je ne m'étais préparé à voir la figure sévère de MacGonagall, qui entre dans la pièce, lèvres pincées et nez rougi. Je préfère ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle la Directrice Adjointe a décidé de me faire l'honneur d'une visite. Je hausse les sourcils avec intérêt et hoche la tête. « Minerva « fais-je d'une voix qui sonne rauque et peu utilisée.

« Bonjour, Severus », soupire-t-elle, ses yeux s'adoucissant malgré que ses lèvres restent pincées lorsqu'elle referme la bouche. « Albus m'a demandé de venir ici pour ramasser quelques-unes de ses affaires et lui ramener à l'hôpital. Il semblerait que Mr Potter se soit réveillé. Personne ne m'a répondu à vos appartements, alors j'ai pensé que je vous trouverai ici. »

Mon estomac se soulève et j'ai besoin d'un petit moment pour le redescendre à sa place. « Quelles affaires ? »

« Ses lunettes. Et quelque chose à lui mettre sur le dos. Albus a l'intention de lui parler cet après-midi, » dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête chargé de signification.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. « Vraiment », je murmure, n'invitant aucun autre commentaire sur le sujet. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Au lieu de ça je me lève, et me dirige vers une armoire, en retirant une des vieilles robes d'école que je garde toujours pour les cas fréquents où des élèves mettent le feu aux leurs durant mon cours. Je les lui donne avant de me diriger vers mon stock de potions, à la recherche d'une potion de Visibilité que j'avais laissée de l'été dernier. J'en verse un peu dans un verre et la renifle pour être sûr qu'elle est toujours bonne.

Elle l'est.

« Cela devrait suffire pour le moment », fais-je en lui tendant le gobelet. Même si je devrais bien finir par retourner là-bas, je préférerais repousser ça au plus longtemps possible. Il s'agit de quelque chose pour laquelle on a besoin de se préparer. Et je ne le suis pas.

Elle regarde le verre d'une manière étrange avant de se tourner vers moi avec un regard perplexe. « Severus – je…Enfin, il y a sûrement… » Elle trébuche sur les questions que je peux voir jaillir dans sa tête.

Je tente rapidement d'inventer une raison pour laquelle il m'est impossible de retourner maintenant à mes appartements pour ramasser ses affaires. « J'ai une potion extrêmement délicate qui mijote. Je vous ramènerai ses affaires plus tard », dis-je d'un air ennuyé, incapable de dire si ma performance était convaincante. Il faudra bien.

« Si vous y consentez, je peux y aller - »

« Non, je n'y consens pas. »

« Severus, n'êtes pas raisonnable », dit-elle avec exaspération.

« Minerva je vous en prie ! » je m'écrie, me surprenant moi-même. J'aperçois son expression effrayée, et je me demande si j'ai l'air aussi ridicule qu'elle. J'inspire profondément, décidant qu'après tout je m'en fous. Je marche jusqu'à mon bureau et m'y assieds, me caressant l'arrête du nez.

« Je peux m'arranger pour que quelqu'un aille nettoyer ça pour vous », fait-elle calmement.

Je me raidis, me sentant totalement stupide de ne pas être disposé à faire quelque chose qui pourrait me racheter. Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux personne dans ma chambre. Ca n'est pas l'attitude la plus raisonnable à adopter, je me dis. Il n'y a pas aucune raison possible à ce que je veuille que tout _reste_ ainsi. Donc, je n'ai pas à en donner. « Comment va Albus ? »je demande, afin d'écarter la discussion de ma santé mentale plus que discutable.

« Il est… » Elle s'interrompt un long moment et je lève les yeux. J'essaie de croiser son regard, mais elle l'écarte évasivement. « Incroyablement exaspérant pour un homme de son âge », rigole-t-il, se retournant pour fixer quelque chose sur les étagères derrière elle. Elle renifle discrètement. « Je me demande si j'arriverai à vivre assez longtemps pour arriver enfin à comprendre pourquoi il…fait ce qu'il fait. On pourrait penser qu'à force, je me serais habitué à tous ses petits secrets. Mais lorsque tout ça se déroule sous votre propre nez… »

« Minerva - »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Severus », dit-elle d'un ton ferme, pivotant pour me foudroyer du regard. Je suis quelque peu (et agréablement) surpris de voir ses yeux parfaitement secs. Et je lui en serais reconnaissant s'il n'y avait le fait que j'ai l'impression que je viens juste de me faire surprendre en train de verser un laxatif dans le jus de citrouille de Black. « Je suis furieuse envers vous tous. Vous et Albus… » Elle inspire profondément. « Je viens de passer la matinée à me faire bombarder par une montagne d'informations qu'il a décidé de me révéler avant de…N'importe laquelle de ces choses, séparément, aurait été suffisante pour me glacer le sang. Et… » Elle ralentit sa respiration, remontant à nouveau ses épaules et pinçant ses lèvres un moment avant de dire : « Et bien, je suppose que toutes les personnes avec qui il aura planifié une petite discussion ce matin sortiront de son bureau quelque peu choquées, vous ne croyez pas ? Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, je dois partir et remettre à un jeune garçon sa sentence de mort » , fait-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle se tourne brusquement, habit et verre à la main, avant de quitter la pièce.

Je m'extirpe un petit moment de l'immense fontaine d'auto apitoiement dans laquelle je me suis vautré pour remercier le destin de ne pas m'avoir maudit en lui donnant son travail. Etre le confident de Dumbledore est déjà suffisamment encombrant. Etre son second doit être tout simplement insupportable.

Evidemment, être sa bonne action doit cependant être le pire de tous.

Ma brusque montée de compassion commence à s'assécher. Une fois de plus, un flot de ressentiment m'assaille.

Maudit soit ce vieil homme et ses bonnes intentions.

----------------------

**Réponses aux reviews (tant que c'est pas interdit !) -**

**Vif d'or :** Méchante ? Hého les réclamations c'est à Voldy et Cybèle qu'il faut les envoyer ! Mais bon tu vois bien que Dumbledore s'est rattrapé dans ce chapitre-ci…-

**Jenni994 :** Non Harry ne meurt pas…à dix-sept ans les sorciers acquièrent tous leurs pouvoirs et c'est assez intense, sur plusieurs jours…je suis désolée je pense que j'avais mal traduit ça…mais de toute façon apparemment c'est fini là, donc on va dire Harry a survécu et Yallah !

**Ornaluca :** Artémis ? Tu n'étais pas sur l'Antre avant ? En tout cas merci de suivre cette fic :)

**Loriane :** Argh encore une qui me demande ce qui se passe…je suis honteuse…et oui Harry s'est fait « contrôlé » par Voldemort (apparemment) pendant que son corps ..heu…acquérait (ça se dit ?) tous ses pouvoirs magiques… mais bon comme j'ai dit plus haut il est vivant c'est le principal ! -

**Fannymjv :** arghhh avec ta review tu me rappelles des choses affreuses…chuis même pas sûre que j'ai envie de continuer à traduire…snif…(hého je déconne hein, mais le cœur n'y sera pas) -


	30. III Secrets révélés

**Auteur** : Cybèle

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre 12 : secrets révélés.**

Au bout d'une heure de lutte acharnée contre cette lumière irritante qui perce de l'autre côté de mes paupières, je commence à me demander d'où elle provient. Ensuite je réalise qu'il ne fait pas aussi froid que dans les donjons. Je cligne des yeux tandis qu'ils s'habituent peu à peu à la clarté de l'infirmerie.

Bon dieu de merde. Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé cette fois.

A part mon corps, qui donne l'impression d'avoir couru durant toute une semaine, je ne me sens pas particulièrement mal. Je remue doucement mes doigts et mes orteils, avant de m'asseoir. Pas de douleurs fulgurantes. Et rien ne semble bizarre.

Si ce n'est que je suis tout seul dans cette infirmerie.

Je tends la main vers mes lunettes, sans les trouver. Ce n'est que lorsque je rampe jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, dans l'intention d'ouvrir le rideau, que je remarque le bandage enroulé peu fermement autour de mon cou. Je le touche d'abord avec précaution avant de l'agripper, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il peut bien cacher. Je grimace avec douleur en frôlant un point sensible.

Je fouille ma mémoire, à la recherche d'une explication logique, mais la seule chose dont je puisse me souvenir, c'est une image de lui en train de m'ôter mes lunettes. Juste avant que tout devienne noir.

Où est-il ?

Une montée d'inquiétude me submerge lorsque je réalise que j'ai très bien pu lui faire quelque chose. Mais comme il l'a dit lui-même, il aurait été capable de maîtriser s'il le fallait. De plus, je suis le seul à l'infirmerie, apparemment. Et puisqu'il n'y a personne d'assis à attendre mon réveil, c'est que ça n'est pas si grave que ça.

Pas vrai ?

« Severus », je souffle, me demandant s'il a pu rester caché dans un coin. Au bout d'un moment, je grogne, me sentant ridicule. Je soupire lourdement en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que l'année dernière déjà, je me suis réveillé là en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit et comment diable j'avais bien pu revenir jusqu'ici. J'avais juste espéré que pour une fois, je pourrais échapper à la tradition annuelle.

Au moins, ça n'est pas à cause de Voldemort cette fois-ci.

J'espère.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher et je vois la figure autoritaire de Pomfresh passer à travers les rideaux. « Oh, vous êtes réveillé, très bien » dit-elle avant de me tendre un verre d'eau que j'accepte avec reconnaissance.

Je la sirote doucement, ayant des difficultés à avaler, avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé? »

Elle s'affaire à remettre mon oreiller en boule, mais à ce que je peux voir elle garde son sourire. « Je pense qu'il est préférable que le professeur Dumbledore vous l'explique. » Elle commence à s'éloigner.

Qu'elle ne me dise rien elle-même n'est jamais un bon signe. Et si elle laisse ça à Dumbledore, alors il est probable que je ne connaîtrais jamais totalement la vérité. Une pointe d'appréhension me tiraille l'estomac. « Le professeur Rogue va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » je l'interroge.

Elle fait volte face. « Il va bien. J'imagine qu'il sera plutôt soulagé de savoir que vous êtes réveillé. A présent, il faut juste que vous vous reposiez encore un peu puis j'irai prévenir tout le monde. »

Je hoche la tête. Ma main commence à chipoter après le bandage, essayant à nouveau de se rappeler ce qui a bien pu se passer, en vain.

« Laissez ça tranquille », fait-elle d'un ton sec tout en s'éloignant. Je me demande comment elle a pu deviner ce que j'étais en train de faire. « Cela prendra quelque temps pour cicatriser la plaie et je n'ai pas envie que vous alliez tout ouvrir à nouveau. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois que les bruit de ses pas s'est évanoui que je commence à me demander combien de temps a duré mon acquisition de magie. Ron avait eu besoin de deux jours et demi, Hermione trois jours et un quart. Ron a dit que Fred et Gorges avaient déjà commencé à prendre les paris sur la durée du temps où je serais inconscient. Pour être franc, je serais content d'avoir tenu au moins aussi longtemps que lui. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, c'est que je ne me sens pas différent en quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a pas ces montées de pouvoir irrégulières dont Ron et Hermione m'avaient parlé. Je ne me sens même pas plus âgé.

Peut-être que je dormais encore durant les effets secondaires. Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi puissant qu'ils le sont, me souffle une petite voix avec incertitude. Les gens pensent que j'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs parce que j'ai survécu pas mal de fois à Voldemort. Mais en réalité, c'est juste parce que j'ai une chance de cocu qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à me tuer.

Une fois de plus, j'entends des pas s'approcher, ce qui réussit à chasser ces pensées de ma tête. Je me faufile jusqu'au bout de mon lit pour apercevoir une silhouette grande et fine passer la porte et s'avancer vers moi.

« Mr Potter. »

McGonagall. C'est plutôt bizarre, je pense. Normalement personne n'est supposé savoir que je suis ici. « Bonjour », je la salue d'un air peu assuré.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Un peu fatigué. »

« Et bien, je suppose que c'était à prévoir. » Elle me tend un verre. « Buvez ceci. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande tout en portant le verre à mes lèvres. Je reconnais l'odeur de la potion de Visibilité de l'année dernière. Ca sent la carotte. Je l'avale d'un coup. « Où sont mes lunettes ? » fais-je, m'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de ma main.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle semble déjà plus nette. Elle pince ses lèvres avant de soupirer. « Le professeur Rogue les cherchera plus tard. » Elle me tend également une robe.

Je la prends, sans comprendre pourquoi Severus devrait chercher après mes lunettes. Je suppose qu'elles sont juste à côté du canapé. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Je veux dire - »

« Enfilez ceci. Le directeur vous expliquera tout. »

Sa voix est étranglée, et plus son image se clarifie devant moi, plus il devient clair que quelque chose ne va pas. Je me glisse hors du lit, envisageant que je finirais bien par le regretter plus tard. Elle referme le rideau et je sors de ma tenue de patient pour enfiler cette robe qui est bien trop grande pour être la mienne.

Je la regarde tout en sortant. « Je n'ai pas de chaussures », dis-je en soulevant le bas de ma robe pour lui montrer mes pieds nus.

Elle baisse les yeux en pinçant à nouveau les lèvres. « Et bien, je suppose que vous n'en avez pas besoin tout de suite, de toute façon. Suivez-moi. » Elle pivote brusquement et commence à marcher. Les talons de ses chaussures claquent durement contre la pierre.

Je la suis calmement, ayant bizarrement l'impression d'être un hippogriffe condamné.

------------------ Le temps d'arriver au bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai réussis à me convaincre que j'ai réussi Dieu sait comment à détruire entièrement les donjons. Peut-être que j'y ai mis le feu. C'est pourquoi que je porte la robe de quelqu'un d'autre, pas mes chaussures ou mon propre pantalon. Et c'est pour ça que Severus n'a pas pu trouver mes lunettes.

McGonagall me laisse passer tandis qu'apparaît l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Je suis presque essoufflé à force d'avoir essayé de la suivre et je me demande quelle peut bien être la punition pour avoir involontairement détruit une partie du château. McGonagall me lance un de ses étranges regards – ni vraiment compatissant, ni vraiment désolé – avant de pivoter et de retourner à son bureau. Je commence à monter les escaliers, le ventre tiraillé par de l'appréhension, laquelle s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans un silence de mort.

J'ouvre la porte.

Dumbledore est assis derrière son bureau, et s'il n'était pas en train de sourire, je serais certain qu'il est mort. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi…et bien, aussi vieux. Il a du vieillir d'au moins cinquante ans depuis mon anniversaire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute. Sirius se lève de sa chaise. Je regarde celle d'à côté avec espérance.

Le professeur Lupin se retourne. « Content de te revoir. »

La déception me surprend avant que je puisse avoir une chance de la réprimer sur mon visage.

Sirius donne l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose de répugnant. Je m'avance vers le siège du milieu pour m'y installer, mais je suis arrêté par Sirius qui se précipite vers moi, m'étouffant dans ses bras. Je reste là, incapable de bouger, même de respirer, et maintenant plus encore je m'interroge sur ce qui peut bien se passer. Au bout d'un moment, je commence à craindre qu'il ne me lâche plus. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, implorant quelqu'un de me sortir de là.

Mais personne ne nous regarde.

« Sirius », fais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il inspire profondément avant de desserrer son étreinte puis de baisser les yeux, clignant rapidement des yeux. Apparemment, il vient de réaliser que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut signifier tout ceci. Je ne peux visiblement pas compatir pour l'émotion qu'il l'a poussé à me prendre dans ses bras. Il sourit maladroitement avant de me relâcher.

Je nage en pleine confusion.

Je lance en regard à Dumbledore, en quête de réponse, en dépit du fait que je devrais déjà être mieux fixé à présent. « Assieds-toi, Harry », fait-il d'une voix grave.

Je suis heureux de lui obéir. Alors que j'étais supposé ressentir des vagues d'énergie à intervalles irréguliers, là j'ai plutôt l'impression d'en avoir été vidé totalement. Evidemment, l'anxiété qui paralyse mon corps tout entier ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je regarde Dumbledore avec attente.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demande-t-il.

« Bien », je réponds sans savoir si je dois lui rendre la pareille. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir une réponse honnête. Il a une mine terrible.

« Tu doit être un peu curieux concernant tout ce qui s'est passé », dit-il. Il n'y a pas cette étincelle amusée dans son regard, comme je m'y étais attendu. Il n'y a rien, d'ailleurs. Le néant.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Mes yeux suivent les siens, posés sur Sirius, qui est en train de s'arracher la peau du contour des ongles sans regarder dans une direction précise. Je m'aperçois que la dernière fois que nous étions rassemblés ici, il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise. Je me demande si ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Grand Secret que tout le monde semble me cacher.

« Il semblerait », soupire Dumbledore, « que malgré nos efforts, Voldemort ait trouvé un moyen de t'atteindre. »

Je cligne des yeux, peu impressionné. Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Il y parvient toujours, après tout. Cette nouvelle ne m'inspire rien de plus qu'une colère détachée envers personne en particulier. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _cette fois-ci_, je suis sur le point d'ajouter, décidant finalement de le garder pour moi. Ces mots résonnent quand même dans la pièce.

« C'est une bonne question. Mais elle demande une explication assez complexe si tu veux parvenir à comprendre. » Il tapote sa bouche du bout des doigts, l'air songeur.

Ca sonne bien comme un autre déni d'information, je songe. Je remue dans ma chaise avec impatience en attendant qu'il me dise que je ne suis pas encore prêt à comprendre.

« Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais à propos de cette situation. Cela va être difficile pour toi à entendre, mais tu mérites de connaître la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle », fait-il gravement.

L'étonnement doit être clairement visible sur ma figure. Je ne peux que hocher la tête en me rasseyant aussi durement que possible dans ma chaise, me préparant mentalement pour…quoi que ce soit. Après une introduction comme celle-là, je ne suis même plus sûr de vouloir savoir.

Il commence d'abord par verser une tasse de thé et une éternité plus tard, il la pousse vers moi. Il propose à Sirius et Lupin de servir les leurs, mais ils déclinent son offre. Il repose le pot avec un profond soupir et me regarde à nouveau.

« Je pense que tu es déjà au courant de la quête d'immortalité de Voldemort. » Il incline sa tête vers moi et j'acquiesce brièvement. « Il a tenté nombre de sorts, et a subi de sérieuses et douloureuses transformations, toutes sans résultats. Finalement, il a réussi à découvrir un sortilège qu'une seule autre personne ait jamais réussi à accomplir. Ce sorcier a disparu de la circulation au dix-neuvième siècle – mille deux cents ans après sa naissance. »

Mes yeux s'élargissent et je frémis en imaginant Voldemort être encore là dans mille ans. Je me demande vaguement s'il ne finira pas par en avoir marre de n'être qu'un sale type au bout des premiers siècles. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne puisse désirer vivre aussi longtemps. Mais bon, je ne pense pas être capable de comprendre ne serait-ce que le tiers de ce que fait Voldemort.

« Le rituel comporte trois parties », reprend Dumbledore. « La première, sans conteste la plus difficile, exige que l'âme du sorcier soit séparée de son corps – expulsée, sans en être détachée. C'est extrêmement douloureux, et demande des années de préparation. La plupart sont morts en essayant. Voldemort a réussi. »

Je sens ma figure se tordre en un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant d'apprendre que Voldemort n'a pas d'âme, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi diable il l'a _volontairement_ détachée de son corps. Je me souviens de Lupin lorsqu'il parlait du baiser des Détraqueurs, et pourquoi les gens étaient bien pires après ça que s'ils étaient morts. Peut-être que ça n'est pas si mauvais que ça si vous _voulez_ que votre âme soit aspirée. Brusquement, il semble parfaitement compréhensible que Voldemort embrasse des Détraqueurs.

Ou presque.

Je frémis à cette pensée. « Et la seconde partie ? » je demande, anxieux à l'idée d'arriver à celle qui a un rapport avec moi.

« La seconde partie », répète-t-il. Il hoche la tête durant dix bonnes secondes. Je peux voir sa mâchoire se crisper et je suis soudainement conscient du silence oppressé de chaque côté de moi. « L'âme du sorcier doit rester connectée à lui par ce que nous pourrions qualifier de fil transparent. »

Je fronce le nez, repoussant une image de Voldemort promenant son âme au-dessus de lui comme un cerf-volant. Je hoche la tête et pince fermement mes lèvres. Il n'y a rien de drôle et quelque chose me dit que Dumbledore ne serait pas content de me voir ricaner.

« Ce qui se produit normalement, lorsque nous mourrons, c'est que cette connexion est rompue et l'âme peut passer dans l'au-delà, emportant avec elle les souvenirs de ce qu'elle a vécu sur terre. Aussi longtemps que cette âme n'est pas passée par un événement mortel, elle demeure intacte. Est-ce que tout te semble clair, pour le moment ? » demande-t-il par-dessus ses lunettes.

Pas du tout. « Je crois. »

Il sourit. « Bon, si un corps peut survivre sans son âme, celle-ci ne peut rester longtemps sur terre sans en avoir un. L'étape suivante du rituel, en conséquence, est de trouver un corps dans lequel elle pourra se réincarner. Une fois que c'est fait, et que l'enfant est né, la troisième partie peut s'accomplir. L'enfant doit mourir. »

Tout le monde a toujours dit que Voldemort était un puissant sorcier, mais ceci semble dépasser toute logique. Et dire que quelque part dans le monde, un pauvre gosse est en train d'héberger l'âme de ce monstre.

Cette pensée me fait frissonner.

Je m'aperçois alors de la tension dans la pièce. Je tourne la tête pour voir que tous les yeux sont sur moi. Je souris avec nervosité, sans trop savoir quoi répondre à ce qu'il vient de me révéler. « Il n'a pas déjà… » Je m'interromps, un froid glacial s'emparant de moi. Si Voldemort est immortel, alors je vais devoir passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de l'empêcher de mettre la main sur…moi…

Une réalisation écœurante me traverse l'esprit. Je la repousse avec irritation.

Non…

« Harry », fait Dumbledore, se penchant en avant.

_Non._

Je regarde de chaque côté de moi. Sirius se cache la tête dans les mains et Lupin se frotte le bout du nez.

« Moi ? »

Non, non, ils vont rigoler. Tu es Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, l'Héritier de Gryffondor, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et le prochain capitaine de Quidditch. Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas être la nouvelle réincarnation de l'âme de Voldemort.

Mais ils ne rigolent pas. Pourquoi ne rigolent-ils pas ?

C'est donc moi qui m'y colle. Nerveusement.

« C'est pourquoi il a su t'atteindre », dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Non, c'est faux.

« Il a trouvé le moyen de manipuler cette connexion pendant que ton inconscient était occupé avec l'acquisition de tes nouveaux pouvoirs magiques. Il s'est emparé de ton corps et a essayé de te tuer. »

« Emparé de mon corps », je répète bêtement.

Mon esprit carbure à fond pour essayer de relier tout ce qu'il vient de me raconter. Mais c'est impossible. Je secoue la tête, ma peau frissonnant à l'idée que je puisse…

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

« Harry », dit Sirius d'une voix étranglée, tendant son bras vers moi. Je m'en écarte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me réconforte. Je n'ai pas envie que qui que ce soit me réconforte parce que ce n'est PAS VRAI.

_Je suis content qu'ils soient morts._

Pas vrai.

_Ca les aurait tués._

Pas vrai.

_Certains secrets doivent rester secrets…_

« Mais c'est totalement illogique. Il n'a pas de corps, c'est ça ? Alors comment peut-il…je veux dire… »

« Son âme n'a besoin que d'un corps pour survivre, Harry. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de savoir quelle partie de Voldemort avait survécu. Il a fait tellement pour s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait jamais que lorsque le sortilège de mort a rebondi sur toi, il a pu y survivre. Mais il a tout perdu. Tout, excepté ce que je soupçonne être un morceau de son esprit, qui a pu rester vivant soit par le pouvoir qu'il avait extirpé à ses sbires, soit… » Il s'arrête brusquement.

« Par moi », je termine. Le pilier vital Voldemort. Je crois que je vais être malade.

Il acquiesce. « Nous ne pouvons en être certain. Il y existe si peu d'information concernant ce sort, Harry, que je ne peux pas te dire précisément comment tout ceci fonctionne. Mais nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, c'est que lorsque Voldemort a retrouvé son corps, il est redevenu vulnérable. Auparavant, il n'était qu'énergie pure, et ne pouvait donc être détruit. A présent qu'il est à nouveau fait de chair, il peut être tué », dit-il, en ayant l'air bien trop triste quant à l'idée que Voldemort puisse être anéanti.

« Et bien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, pas vrai ? » fais-je. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment le fait que Voldemort puisse mourir pourrait être une mauvaise chose. Ensuite, je me rappelle qu'il a empêché Sirius d'essayer de le tuer. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Sirius lâche un juron à voix basse et se lève brusquement, se mettant à marcher. Lupin fixe ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas bien, » dis-je.

« Si Voldemort meurt, tu mourras aussi. »

Je le fixe en un silence horrifié. Je m'étais demandé comment la possibilité de tuer Voldemort pouvait être considérée comme une grave erreur. Je suppose que maintenant je sais. « Et si Voldemort me tue… » Les mot restent coincés dans ma gorge.

« L'âme qui aura expérimenté la mort disparaîtra de ce monde, mais le corps restera connecté à Voldemort. Il deviendra immortel, de même que son esprit. »

« Mais si c'est Voldemort qui meurt, est-ce qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour moi ? Je veux dire…Est-ce que ce n'est pas connecté à moi aussi ? » C'est quand même ma putain d'âme.

L'expression sur son visage équivaut à une sentence de mort.

Un gloussement rauque remonte le long de ma gorge. « Donc, je pourrais mourir n'importe quand. Il suffit qu'un Auror retrouve Voldemort …Et avada Kadavra ! Je tombe tête la première dans mon bol de céréales. » Je rigole à nouveau, même si ce n'est pas amusant. Mon rire reste écrasé dans ma poitrine, qui donne l'impression d'être en train de s'atrophier. Je ne peux plus respirer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il y a bien _quelque chose_ à faire, hein ? » Il baisse les yeux. « Professeur ? »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai passé la majorité des deux dernières décennies à… » Il secoue la tête. « Je suis désolé. »

Je le hais brusquement. Eux aussi. Je déteste la façon qu'ils ont de me regarder. De ne _PAS_ me regarder. Il faut que je sorte. Que j'aille quelque part, mais j'ignore où.

Et il ne semble pas que je puisse jamais m'enfuir assez loin de tout ceci et de Voldemort…

Je suis en train de le promener autour de moi grâce à une ficelle. Une putain de _ficelle_. Il est en moi, j'ai envie de mourir mais je ne peux même pas, à cause de ça. Parce que si je meurs, alors Voldemort ne passera jamais par là, lui. A moins que…

« Tuez-le, dans ce cas ». c'est la seule solution logique.

« Harry - »

« Je vais mourir, de toute façon, hein ? Alors faites-en sorte qu'il parte en premier. »

Dumbledore prend une profonde inspiration. « Harry, il y a quelque chose - »

« Tuez-le ! » je m'écrie en me levant brusquement, dégageant mon bras de celui de Sirius. Je dois partir. Ailleurs.

Là où tout ceci n'existe pas. Où rien de ceci n'est vrai. Où il ne saura pas me trouver.

Je suis incapable de dire pendant combien de temps j'ai marché. Mais je pense que j'ai du me faire chaque fichu couloir de ce château et j'ai marché suffisamment de temps pour savoir que les effets de la potion se sont évaporés et maintenant je dois faire avec un mal de crâne qui se rallie à l'immense gouffre qui s'est creusé dans mon estomac.

J'ai besoin de mes lunettes.

C'est risible. Le fait qu'une simple faiblesse de mon corps puisse suffire à me faire oublier que je suis en train de promener l'âme d'un monstre. Que peut importe ma destination, je l'emmène avec moi. Peu importe où je vais, il est là. Respirant dans mon cou, me sifflant dans les oreilles avec sa voix froide et aigue. M'observant…

Et j'ai toujours besoin de mes lunettes.

C'est la seule pensée qui puisse m'attirer l'attention au point qu'elle batte en rythme avec les pulsations de mon cœur derrière mes yeux. Je n'ai peut-être pas une âme à moi, mais mon astigmatisme, lui, m'appartient totalement.

Je suis donc sur le chemin du donjon, de ses quartiers, qui, s'il y a un dieu, seront vide. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

Avec ou sans mes lunettes.

C'est étrange de se retrouver dans ces corridors. Cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas entré dans son appartement par la porte. Et j'aimerais autant ne pas le faire, mais ma boîte de poudre de cheminette est dans ma valise et celle-ci est chez lui. Mon cœur se met à battre nerveusement tandis que je me rapproche et ma tête commence doucement à tourner à cause du fait que mes yeux sont incapables de voir clairement et que je n'ai pas mangé depuis des heures.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire s'il est là ? Est-ce qu'il sait seulement que je suis au courant de tout ?

Je me souviens de sa figure la fois où il avait cru que Dumbledore allait tout me révéler. J'espère qu'il s'attendait au moins au Grand Secret. Je n'arrive pas imaginer quelque chose qui puisse être encore plus gros que ça. Il n'avait pas pu s'échapper de la pièce suffisamment vite.

Je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Je préférerais encore manger ma propre langue que de dire à quelqu'un qu'il possède en lui l'âme de la créature la plus diabolique au monde.

Je frappe doucement, puis un peu fort, n'ayant aucune réponse. Je suis surpris par une brusque vague de déception. Surpris de _ressentir_ quelque chose au bout de plusieurs heures de somnolence.

De somnolence et de mal de crâne.

Je pousse la porte, qui se révèle ne pas être verrouillée. Un feu brûle dans la cheminée, mais la pièce sent le renfermé, comme si personne n'y a vécu depuis des jours. J'expire fortement avant de traverser la pièce pour me diriger vers la chambre à coucher puis vers le canapé juste à côté duquel, bien évidemment, mes lunettes reposent, sur la petite table. Je cligne des yeux en les enfilant, m'émerveillant de la différence que peut faire une bonne paire de verres.

Je vais ensuite vers les toilettes pour y dénicher la potion qui mettra fin à mon mal de tête. Franchissant la porte, je sens quelque chose me rentrer dans le pied.

« Putain de merde. » Je m'appuie contre le mur et retire un morceau de verre de mon talon. Baissant les yeux, j'aperçois les débris d'une bouteille. Je les fixe avec mauvaise humeur avant de les enjamber précautionneusement, décidant d'aller ensuite chercher mes chaussures. Je trouve une potion contre la migraine dans son armoire à pharmacie et l'avale avec reconnaissance. En refermant la porte, je remarque une fois de plus le bandage qui entoure mon cou.

La dernière tentative de Voldemort. Non seulement il est relié à mon âme, mais en plus il semble disposer à sa guise de mon corps. Si ça n'était pas _moi_ qui étais concerné, je pourrais trouver ça drôle. Mais ça ne l'est pas.

Je détache le bout avec précaution et déroule le bandage, le laissant tomber dans l'évier tandis que je décolle les bandes de ma peau. Je prends un petit moment pour remercier le ciel pour ne pas m'avoir fait trop poilu, au moins. Je fixe avec horreur la cicatrice qui traverse ma gorge, ressemblant à deux morceaux de parchemin que l'on aurait essayé sans grand soin de recoudre ensemble. Le sparadrap jaune orange collé sur la cicatrice ne fait rien pour en améliorer l'aspect.

C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Mon esprit chavire tandis que cette réalisation tente de s'y agripper. Je me détourne du miroir avec dégoût avant de m'arrêter soudainement, baissant les yeux vers les débris de verre sur le plancher pour remarquer un essuie chiffonné au milieu de tout ce bazar. Je tente un instant de m'imaginer en train de faire ça. Venir ici et briser délibérément une bouteille dans le but de m'ouvrir la gorge avec. Bon dieu, où était-il donc quand je faisais tout ça ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?

La panique oppressante que j'ai ressentie dans le bureau de Dumbledore refait à nouveau surface et j'enjambe les dégâts pour me diriger vers l'armoire qui contient ma valise. Je l'ouvre, dans l'intention d'y dénicher un jeans et un t-shirt. Il faut que je m'en aille. Je ne sais pas où. Je range ma baguette dans ma poche et enfile une paire de chaussettes, sans me soucier des gouttes de sang qui s'écoulent de ma petite entaille au pied. J'ai besoin de mes chaussures.

Je ne me souviens pas où j'ai bien pu les laisser.

Je pointe ma baguette sur l'une des torches accrochées au mur. « Incendio. » Je tombe presque sur mes fesses tandis qu'une explosion de flammes surgit hors de ma baguette, grillant les murs de pierre. Durant un moment je ne peux que rester là, hébété, fixant bouche bée les flammes qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'éteindre. Je peux sentir leur chaleur sur ma figure et la pièce est plus éclairée que je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Je me fais mentalement la remarque d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois que j'utiliserais de la magie et je recommence à chercher mes chaussures. Je m'interromps une fois de plus en apercevant une large tache sombre sur le plancher. Sa baguette repose au milieu. Juste posée là. Abandonnée.

Je m'approche avec précaution de la tache et me penche pour ramasser sa baguette, qui semble être recouverte de –

De sang, je réalise. Mon sang. Je m'assois lourdement sur le sol.

Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. Je regarde à gauche à droite, cherchant ce qui doit encore être ici, lorsque enfin je le trouve, brisé et taché de sang. La lumière se reflète sur lui. Sur le sang.

Mon sang.

Je devrais être mort.

Je baisse les yeux vers le morceau de verre dans ma main, essayant de retrouver une vision, un souvenir, quelque chose qui me prouve que j'ai bien vécu ceci. Une partie de moi me crie que je n'aurais jamais du laisser ça se produire. Que malgré tout j'aurais du être capable de le repousser et ne pas le laisser entrer en _moi_. Putain, comment ça a bien pu se passer ? Je devrais être mort. Tout ce sang. Je devrais être mort, et je ne le suis pas. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie une fois de plus. Ils m'ont sauvé afin que je puisse mourir un autre jour.

Mon estomac se soulève et je me voûte, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, serrant sa baguette dans une main et le morceau de verre dans l'autre. Il me rentre dans la peau mais je ne peux pas le lâcher. Le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Mon corps se recroqueville de plus en plus. Je veux disparaître.

Je ne veux pas disparaître.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

« Harry, » fait une voix desséchée.

Je lève les yeux, vaguement conscient de l'humidité de ma figure.

Il n'aime pas les émotions, je me souviens. Je m'en branle totalement.

Mais je me lève quand même parce qu'il faut que je parte. Ses yeux se posent sur sa baguette, que je tiens toujours dans ma main. Je grogne et la lui tend.

Il recule, frémissant, comme si j'allais lui lancer un sort. « Je l'ai trouvée par terre », dis-je. Je m'avance à nouveau vers lui. Ses yeux se posent sur mon autre main, maintenant toujours fermement le morceau de verre. « Ca aussi. » Je pousse la baguette dans sa main et m'éloigne de lui, m'essuyant la figure avec mon t-shirt. « Je cherchais juste mes chaussures, » je murmure.

« A côté du bureau. »

« Merci », dis-je, lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir fixer la tache au sol. « Tu devrais demander un elfe de maison pour nettoyer tout ça. Je veux dire…c'est pas vraiment discret. » Je tente d'enfiler mes baskets mais je ne peux pas sans mes mains. Je me rends compte que je vais devoir reposer le morceau de verre. Que je devrais le jeter. Qu'il n'y aucune raison logique à ce que je continue à la tenir. Mais je ne peux pas le lâcher et je continue à le fixer comme si la solution à mon dilemme pouvait apparaître. Mais je ne peux toujours pas enfiler mes fichues godasses.

« Je suis désolé. »

Soit il s'agit du son de sa voix, soit les mots qu'il a utilisés, mais quelque chose me glisse doucement dans le cou comme de l'eau froide et je frissonne. J'ouvre ma bouche pour répondre et au bout de plusieurs essais, je parviens finalement à dire : « Je suis toujours là. » Celui qui a survécu une fois de plus. « De toute façon c'est à moi d'être désolé. J'ai mis plein de sang sur ton plancher. » Je me baisse pour tenter ma chance avec une seule main. Après un bref combat, mon pied s'y glisse enfin. Je m'attaque au second.

« Je n'ai pas pu…je n'ai pas… » Il expire lourdement. « C'est Dumbledore qui t'a sauvé. »

Je retiens un cri de frustration. J'ai besoin d'un putain de chausse-pieds. « Et bien », je grogne tout en glissant mon pied dans ma chaussure, « je suppose que tu n'as pas à être un héros à chaque fois. » Je me lève, me forçant à sourire. Lorsque je me retourne, il est toujours en train de regarder bêtement le plancher avec une fascination morbide.

« Il faut que…que je m'en aille. »

Il hoche la tête – ce que je trouve un peu étrange, après tout. Normalement je n'ai même pas l'autorisation de sortir de la chambre. Je lance à nouveau un regard vers la tache qu'il regarde, agacé et écœuré par elle et le fait qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter de la fixer. Comme si j'étais allongé là, mort.

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la pointe vers le sol, murmurant un rapide sort de Nettoyage. Une lumière aveuglante sort de ma baguette et heurte le sol avec un bruit d'explosion. Je me baisse en levant les bras par réflexe. A travers la poussière et les débris volant dans les airs je peux voir qu'il a adopté la même pose.

« Désolé », dis-je précipitamment.

Et je ne suis pas encore mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre nom de dieu ! » s'écrie-t-il.

« Heu…du nettoyage ? » Je chasse la poussière et regarde le sol. Un large cratère a remplacé la tache. Je me tourne vers lui, mon nez plissé avec excuses. « Il n'y a plus de sang », je tente.

Il me fixe avec incrédulité.

« Désolé », fais-je à nouveau.

Ses yeux se posent sur la torche comme s'il la remarquait pour la première fois. Je souffle une autre excuse, me sentant subitement stupide. Il me regarde à nouveau, le regard mort de son visage remplacé par une expression d'irritation familière et étrangement réconfortante. « Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Marcher un petit peu. » Je tente de redresser les épaules avec détermination. « J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Ses yeux se dirigent à nouveau vers ma main. J'essaie maladroitement de cacher son contenu derrière mon dos.

« Jette ça. Tu ne vas nulle part », grogne-t-il. « Et range ta baguette avant de tuer quelqu'un. »

Je glisse celle-ci dans ma manche.

Il me fixe avec attente.

Soupirant lourdement, je jette le morceau de verre dans la poubelle à côté du bureau. Je peux l'entendre se briser en atteignant le fond. De fines coupures zèbrent ma paume et mes doigts. Je referme ma main et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Si tu as besoin d'évacuer un trop-plein d'énergie, je te suggère de nettoyer tout ça », dit-il en désignant la couche de poussière qui recouvre tout. « Sans magie », précise-t-il. Il hausse un sourcil puis fait volte-face et s'en va.

« Tu vas où ? » je demande calmement.

« Maudire un vieillard mourant. Essaie de ne rien faire d'idiot pendant que je ne suis pas là », fait-il tout en marchant. J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Je me doute qu'il va voir Dumbledore et je me demande s'il blague, au sujet du vieillard mourant. Ca ne semble pas être quelque chose dont on puisse rire.

La mort.

J'aurais du m'en douter. D'une manière ou d'un autre, ma vie n'a fait que tourner autour de ça.


	31. III Faire face

**Auteur :** Cybèle

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre 13 : Faire face.**

Je rejoins enfin mes quartiers au bout de deux heures de plaidoirie durant lesquelles j'ai du assurer à mon pire ennemi que j'étais totalement capable de prendre soin de son filleul. Evidemment, j'avais non seulement plus gros tue-l'amour du monde magique contre moi, mais plus surprenant encore, le loup-garou le plus sympathique de ce même monde. Aussi désagréable soit-il de lui donner raison en quoi que ce soit, il a certainement été le plus raisonnable de nous tous.

Encore une autre raison de lui en vouloir, je décide.

Je me frigorifie en le voyant recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, ses mains cachant son visage, le corps secoué de spasmes. Apparemment, il a enfin assimilé la nouvelle. Je repousse une forte envie de tourner le dos, marcher tout droit vers le bureau de Dumbledore, et admettre devant Black que je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça.

« Harry », dis-je de manière peu assurée.

Il prend une inspiration mouillée et la relâche en un sanglot étranglé. Je m'avance vers lui, le ventre noué par l'horreur et la compassion, avant de m'agenouiller au pied du fauteuil. Parmi toutes les aptitudes que j'ai développées durant des années – manipulation, contrôle, crainte – j'ai bien peur de ne pas être doué pour ce qui est de réconforter quelqu'un.

« Harry », dis-je un peu plus fort, avec de toucher son épaule a contrecoeur.

Il repousse ma main et se met à trembler à nouveau.

Je cherche en vain quelque chose à dire qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Mais ça n'ira _pas_ mieux. _C'est_ grave. Le fait qu'il soit concerné, _ça_ compte.

Pour lui en tout cas.

Je m'assieds sur le bord du fauteuil. Etant donné qu'il se tient en boule, il y a suffisamment de place. Sans grand enthousiasme, j'essaie de lui ôter une main du visage, retirant aussitôt la mienne lorsqu'il s'écrie : « Arrête ! Ne me touche pas putain ! Comment… »

Il est à nouveau interrompu par un autre explosion de pleurs et je me lève, l'observant tenter de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le fauteuil. Il lève ses yeux humides vers moi, la figure rouge et trempée, les traits tordus en une horrible grimace. « Ca fait combien de temps que tu sais ? » s'étrangle-t-il.

Je remonte les épaules pour contrer la lueur d'accusation qui brille dans ses yeux. « Assez longtemps pour avoir appris à ne plus y penser », je réponds, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette discussion auparavant.

« Combien de temps ! » demande-t-il avant de renifler bruyamment.

« Juste avant nos leçons de transplanage. »

Il lâche un bruit inhumain. « Et tu…Comment est-ce que tu as pu me toucher ? En sachant…comment… » Il se met à frémir violemment.

Je le regarde, impressionné par l'intensité de son dégoût envers lui-même. Je suis censé dire quelque chose. Lui avouer que je ne me suis pour ainsi dire jamais préoccupé de cette âme qui pouvait bien habiter son corps. Il faut que je le rassure. Que je le calme.

« Allez, viens », dis-je finalement en lui tendant la main. Il la fixe entre les siennes et foudroie du regard ma générosité. Son rire sans joie se fond en un sanglot tandis qu'il baisse sa tête jusqu'à ses genoux.

Je serre les dents tandis que le peu de patience qu'il me reste s'envole en fumée. Il y une raison, je me rappelle, pour laquelle je n'essaie jamais de réconforter les gens. Je m'irrite très, très vite lorsque mes efforts sont vains. Je fais un nouvel essai. « Ecoute, soit tu peux rester assis ici à ruminer tes rancoeurs, soit tu peux venir t'allonger avec moi », dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Il relève la tête avec une expression presque choquée. Il renifle avec un rire incrédule. « Est-ce que tu as perdu la boule ? »

Je lui lance un regard qui parviendra j'espère à lui faire comprendre que je suis parfaitement sérieux, et que si quelqu'un est fou ici, c'est lui. Je lui tends ma main avec encore plus d'insistance. Il la fixe avec suspicion juste avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Il s'essuie la figure avec sa paume. Je retiens mon souffle. Durant une seconde j'ai presque l'espoir que ça ait marché. Uniquement pour voir sa curiosité se transformer en un autre grimace de douleur. Il se tord pour cacher sa figure contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Je lâche un soupir de désespoir.

J'ai essayé la gentillesse. J'ai essayé la persévérance. Maintenant, je vais faire les choses à ma façon.

« Très bien. Passe le reste de ta vie à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, dans ce cas. Si tu espères que je vais rejoindre les autres et chanter avec eux « _Quel pauvre garçon_ », tu seras méchamment déçu. C'est une chose terrible à accepter, je te l'accorde. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? Soit tu t'y fais, soit tu te suicides. Et même si ta mort serait la cause d'un mal éternel, ça n'est pas ton problème. Tu ne dois rien au Monde Magique. » Et c'est vrai. Seulement, j'espère qu'il ne le verra pas comme ça.

Il garde la tête baissée, mais semble avoir cessé de pleurnicher suffisamment longtemps pour m'avoir écouté. C'est encourageant. Quand tout le reste a échoué, transformez le désespoir sanglotant en une bonne petite indignation. Ca l'arrachera à son auto-apitoiement pour un petit temps.

« A présent, tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller prendre une douche, puis me coucher. Ces trois derniers jours ont été de loin les plus misérables de ma vie et j'aimerais pouvoir les oublier au plus vite pour pouvoir profiter de ceux qui me restent. »

Je reste là un moment, anticipant une réaction quelconque. De la colère. De l'indignation. Quoi que ce soit. Etant donné que rien de ce genre ne se produit, je le quitte et traverse ma chambre. Je remarque qu'il n'a rien nettoyé et je lève ma baguette, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant le joli petit cratère qui s'est formé au milieu de mon plancher. Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un aurait pu conquérir autant de magie en une seule nuit. Une montée de puissance assez importante est toujours attendue, mais pas d'une telle intensité. Je suppose que Dumbledore a quelque chose à avoir là-dedans, mais quand je lui ai demandé, il a fait comme d'habitude, se contentant de me sourire avant de me proposer du thé.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Quelque chose craque sous mon pied.

Des morceaux de verre.

Puisse Voldemort crever dans les pires souffrances.

Quoique, vaut mieux pas, je songe. Je nettoie les dégâts avant de me déshabiller. L'eau chaude frappe durement mes muscles, qui sont en train de me rappeler que je me fais vieux. Je m'adosse au mur, laissant l'eau me débarrasser de toute cette crasse. Je tente en vain de me souvenir de la façon dont Dumbledore a bien pu écarter le sujet des nouveaux pouvoirs de Potter. Il a un véritable don pour faire ça sans que je le remarque, jusqu'à ce que j'y repense par la suite et que je réalise que je me suis encore fait duper. Une aptitude bien pratique. Que je n'ai jamais eu la patience d'apprendre, d'ailleurs. J'aime autant dire à quelqu'un d'aller se faire foutre et de se préoccuper de ses affaires. Peut-être pas aussi éloquent, mais efficace. La plupart du temps.

Il faudra que je m'en souvienne demain, lorsque nous devrons discuter du sort de Potter. Lorsqu'il devra choisir entrer rentrer à la « maison » ou rester ici avec moi. S'il décide de partir, tant mieux. Mais s'il décide de rester, je serai ici à l'attendre, comme le vieux crétin que je suis devenu.

Je me verse une noisette de shampoing et commence à frotter la graisse des me cheveux. L'hygiène. Une tâche fastidieuse. Le monde entier pourrait être sur le point d'exploser qu'on trouverait encore le temps de laver nos corps.

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant le rideau s'ouvrir brusquement. Je repousse le réflexe idiot de me couvrir. Tout à fait ridicule, étant donné le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé à poil devant ce gosse qui me foudroie de ses yeux humides.

Avec la couche de mousse blanche qui me recouvre la tête, mon propre regard noir est quasi inefficace. Il enjambe la marche et se jette à mon cou, collant sa tête sous mon menton. Ses mains se faufilent jusqu'à mes épaules. J'essaie maladroitement de faire un pas en arrière avant de me résigner devant le ridicule de cette scène. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'es qu'un salopard sans cœur », dit-il.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme », je soupire avant d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux trempés.

------------

Nous sommes assis tous les six dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les oreilles bercées par le soufflement régulier des poumons du vieil homme tandis qu'il se perd dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Lupin doit être là, je ne le saurais jamais. Comme si être au courant du secret concernant le gosse lui avait permis d'adhérer à une secte obscure.

Potter est assis à ma droite, ne fixant personne, en train de chipoter aux fils de son jean. McGonagall siège raide et digne à ma gauche, me séparant de l'homme qui ne cessera jamais de vouloir ma tête sur un plateau pour avoir été choisi comme compagnon d'été du gosse.

Nous fixons tous Dumbledore avec attente lorsqu'il prend une longue inspiration comme pour se mettre à parler. « Minerva, je crois qu'une tasse de thé nous ferait à tous du bien. » Et nous expirons tous nos espoirs déçus.

Si McGonagall trouve cela étrange de se voir demander de faire apparaître du thé, elle n'en dit rien. Elle pointe sa baguette vers la table et un service à thé y apparaît. Une expression de satisfaction profonde se fait voir sur sa figure tandis qu'il comme à remplir chacune des tasses – goutte à goutte. Le temps qu'il en ait terminé avec la sixième je suis sur le point de sauter au-dessus du bureau et de l'étrangler. Je serais prêt à jurer qu'au plus sa fin approche, au plus il devient irritant.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que Harry continue avec le programme scolaire normal, » fait-il avec un sourire avec avoir distribué les tasses.

McGonagall tique avec irritation. « Albus, étant donné les circonstance Je ne pense pas que - »

« Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? » fait-il en coupant court à ses protestations.

Il lève les yeux comme s'il était surpris que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué, ou déçu que ses tentatives de passer inaperçu n'aient pas fonctionné. « Ca n'a pas d'importance », ronchonne-t-il en secouant les épaules pour accentuer son désintérêt. Il reprend l'épluchage de son jean.

Je n'arrive pas à décider si j'en suis énervé ou amusé.

MacGonagall se lève et foudroie Dumbledore du regard avant de se tourner vers Potter avec une expression douce. Elle pose une tasse de thé au milieu de la table qui se trouve au milieu de l'assemblée. « Mr Potter, pourriez-vous faire léviter cette tasse je vous prie ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et lève sa baguette. Il me fixe avec incertitude et je fais tout mon possible pour m'empêcher de filer me cacher derrière ma chaise. Il retient son souffle, se concentrant. « _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

A peine a-t-il prononcé le sort que la tasse monte en flèche jusqu'au plafond et vole en éclat en le heurtant. McGonagall se tenait prête et immobilise les débris avant qu'ils ne nous retombent dessus. Nous rabaissons tous nos bras avec précaution.

Dumbledore se met à glousser joyeusement. Cet homme a vraiment perdu la raison.

Après avoir fait disparaître tous les morceaux, McGonagall se rassied avec une expression satisfaite. Potter glisse sa baguette dans sa poche, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'excuse à voix basse.

« Juste quelque cours supplémentaires peut-être », assure Dumbledore. « Tous les étudiants ont besoin de temps pour s'habituer à leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. »

« S'y habituer ? Albus ! »

« Donnez-lui quelques jours, Minerva. Tout finira par s'arranger. »

« Monsieur », dit calmement Potter. « Peut-être…peut-être qu'elle a raison. Je pourrais vraiment blesser quelqu'un. » Il commence à se mordiller la joue de l'intérieur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je te promets qu'avec un peu de temps, il n'y aura plus aucun problème. » Le ton assuré de sa voix me donne des soupçons. S'il avait suffisamment d'énergie pour pétiller comme il le fait toujours, il le ferait. Etrange. Il évite mon regard et s'adresse au reste du groupe. « Evidemment, il aura certainement besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement. J'ai bien peur que notre cursus scolaire habituel ne puis convenir totalement à Harry. »

Je peux entendre ses dents grincer à ma droite. Son visage, cependant, reste parfaitement impassible. Maussade, mais impassible.

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je serais ravi de travailler avec Harry en dehors des cours… » Il lui jette un regard. « S'il est d'accord, évidemment. »

Il ne donne aucun signe de reconnaissance. Sa mâchoire ne cesse de se crisper.

« Et je ferai tout mon possible pour l'aider, bien entendu », propose McGonagall. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'entre les cours réguliers et le Quidditch, il ne reste pas de temps pour - »

« J'ai donné ma démission, pour le Quidditch », dit-il d'une voix sourde. Il recommence à grincer ses dents, ignorant le silence choqué autour de lui.

« Harry, tu - » Black s'interrompt tandis que des yeux verts le foudroient brusquement.

Je commence à grincer mes propres dents. Il fut un temps où je l'aurai applaudi pour avoir enfin compris que ce foutu sport n'était qu'une perte de temps, mais sa décision brusque de cesser de jouer tient plus à la résignation de son sort qu'à une prise de conscience. Mais je ne dirai rien. C'est son choix.

McGonagall inspire profondément avant de dire faiblement : « Bien entendu, Mr Potter, nous ne pouvons vous obliger à rester dans l'équipe, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour - »

« Ecoutez ! Ca n'a pas d'importance, ok ? » Il se met debout. « Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance. » Il se dirige rapidement vers la porte, la claquant derrière lui. Je peux entendre ses pas claquer avec colère.**  
**

Dumbledore tapote son nez du bout des doigts et fixe sa tasse d'un air triste. Le silence pèse lourdement dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, il sort un morceau de parchemin de son bureau et l'observe d'un air songeur avant d'y faire courir son long doigt. « Il est retourné dans le donjon », dit-il.

« Nous n'aurions jamais du lui dire », murmure Black, se penchant en avant afin de pouvoir poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ses doigts se glissent dans sa tignasse.

« Vous êtes resté incroyablement silencieux, Severus. »

Je fixe le vieil homme longtemps, sans savoir quoi lui dire. En effet, je suis resté silencieux. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. « Je suis d'accord avec lui. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous souhaitez seulement l'entraîner afin de pouvoir prendre une responsabilité bien trop lourde pour ses épaules. C'est bien trop, Albus. » MA voix est dénuée de colère, bien que celle-ci soit fermement ancrée dans mes entrailles. Je décide d'agir comme Potter et me dirige vers la porte.

Qu'ils décident eux-mêmes du destin du gosse. Mon job, c'est uniquement de m'assurer qu'il est déjà capable de supporter le présent.

------------------------------

« Ils espèrent que je vais le tuer alors, c'est ça ? »

Sa voix m'accueille froidement tandis que je pénètre dans la pièce. Je remonte à la source et le découvre recroquevillé sur le lit. Je retire mes bottes et m'allonge à côté de lui. « Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'ils espèrent. »

« Mais comment peuvent-ils s'attendre à ce que _moi_, je… »

« Je suppose que quelque part au milieu de son cerveau embrouillé, Dumbledore a réussi à se convaincre que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de le faire », dis-je, vaguement amusé en réalisant que je suis en train d'essayer d'expliquer la logique de cet homme. Je ne suis même pas certain d'y comprendre moi-même quoi que ce soit.

J'entends un soupir tremblotant et je lui jette un regard.

Sa figure est trempée.

Mais au moins a-t-il abandonné cette horrible grimace. Je vois une larme couler le long de l'arrête de son nez, grossissant au fur et à mesure que d'autres la rejoignent. Elle résiste un petit moment avant de succomber à la gravité et tomber au milieu du cercle grandissant sur l'oreiller. Une autre larme a déjà pris sa place, s'amplifiant rapidement elle aussi.

M'extirpant de ma fascination bizarre, je tends le bras et l'essuie avec mon doigt. Il ouvre les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas mourir », souffle-t-il.

Je retourne à mon plafond, essayant de diminuer l'émotion qui m'écrase la poitrine. Je reste sans souffle, incapable de parler pour le moment. Mon torse tout entier menace d'étouffer sous la force de la rage causée par des milliers d'injustices. Il ne veut pas mourir. Et il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. Il ne devrait même pas avoir à songer à ce genre de choses. Il devrait être jeune, inconscient et certain que rien ne pourra jamais lui arriver. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il soit recroquevillé en cette position fœtale, en proie à des pensées bien trop sérieuses par rapport à celles qu'on habituellement les gamins de dix-sept ans.

A quoi pensent-il donc, les gamins de dix-sept ans ?

Au cul et au Quidditch, je suppose, sans en être sûr. Je n'ai jamais vraiment traîné avec des gosses de dix-sept ans _normaux_.

A dix-sept ans, je contemplais ma propre déchéance. Je voulais mourir.

Pas lui.

« Ne meurs pas, alors », je souffle tout en fermant les yeux.

Il acquiesce faiblement, avant de s'étirer puis de se rapprocher de moi. Il tend lentement sa main et la pose sur ma poitrine. Je la sens s'alourdir petit à petit et petit à petit mon cœur se met à accélérer le rythme sous elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je suppose qu'il parle du fait qu'il soit en train de me toucher et cette question même me semble plutôt idiote. J'ôte ma propre main de mon ventre et la glisse sur la sienne. Je peux à peine me rappeler pourquoi ça n'aurait jamais pu _ne pas aller._

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« De quoi ? » je demande.

« Tu penses que ça devrait être moi ? »

Je prends le temps de réfléchir à sa question. Même si je suis plutôt d'accord avec Dumbledore quant au fait que si qui ce soit devait être en première ligne pour débarrasser le monde de ce monstre, il mériterait cet honneur. Etant donné que cet animal a fait de sa vie un enfer vivant, Harry a le droit de prendre sa revanche. Cependant, je ne crois pas que nous ayons le droit d'attendre de lui qu'il ait _envie_ de le faire. Et je ne pense vraiment pas que ce gosse accepterait d'endurer toute la pression qu'impliquerait cette tâche. S'il devait échouer…

S'il devait réussir…

« Soyons déjà content que tu n'aies pas à prendre de décision tout de suite », je réponds d'une voix cassée. Espérons qu'il n'aura jamais à le faire, me lance une petite voix stupide et optimiste.

Il renifle avant de se rapprocher encore plus et de presser sa poitrine contre mon bras à chaque inspiration qu'il prend. Ses lèvres effleurent mon épaule, et je ressens leur chaleur même à travers le tissu.

« Merci », dit-il.

Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi il me remercie.

Les déboires engendrés par sa majorité ne sont maintenant plus que de vieux souvenirs, et l'assurance de le savoir vivant ayant chassé mes craintes, mon esprit a retrouvé suffisamment de quiétude pour me rappeler la raison pour laquelle notre bien-être (forcé) mutuel avait volé en éclat en premier lieu. Je me souviens pourquoi il était parti, et plus important, pourquoi je m'étais promis de ne jamais me retrouver à nouveau dans cette position.

Cette position : confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil, en train de le caresser comme un chat géant, sa joue et ses mains posées sur mon genou. Je le caresse par pure habitude. Il semblerait ridicule pour le moment de l'imaginer avec un autre garçon. Encore plus ridicule de se demander s'il a vu qui que ce soit entre-temps. Et ce serait tout simplement stupide d'en être jaloux. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Ou du moins, ça ne devrait pas.

C'est une question de bon sens. Ce qui me dérange, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il soit allé satisfaire ses envies ailleurs, si je puis dire, mais plutôt qu'il ait vraiment eu des sentiments pour ce petit crétin, voilà ce qui est difficile à accepter.

Ma propre bêtise me fait sourire et je secoue la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? », demande-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant avec compassion comme s'il cherchait lui-même une seule raison de sourire.

Je me force à pincer les lèvres. « Ce n'est pas un sourire, Mr Potter. C'est une grimace de douleur. »

Il grogne et repose sa tête sur genou. « Tu es tellement bizarre », soupire-t-il avec gentillesse. Mes doigts reprennent leurs vaines tentatives pour lisser ses cheveux. « C'est ce qui fait ton charme », glousse-t-il au bout d'un moment, avant de se lever. « Bon, je vais prendre une douche. » Il s'étire.

Je me demande vaguement s'il s'agit d'une invitation avant de chasser rapidement cette pensée de ma tête. Je n'y répondrais quand même pas si c'était le cas. En dépit du fait que j'ai quasi reçu l'autorisation du directeur, à ceci près qu'il n'en manque qu'une copie écrite.

Le directeur actuel, je me corrige. A nouveau de la culpabilité s'engouffre par les trous béants de mon ventre. Vieux mêle-tout. Qui lui a demandé de se soucier de mon âme ?

Le problème, avec les romantiques, c'est qu'ils s'imaginent vraiment que l'amour est la chose la plus puissante au monde. Qu'il vaut la peine de vivre, de mourir pour lui. Que la seule distinction entre une vie bien remplie et une vie gâchée, c'est aimer et être aimé.

Ridicule. Ce qu'ils tendent à oublier, et qui les arrange bien, c'est que certaines personnes en perdent complètement la tête. Elles ne vivent que pour ce misérable sentiment, et lorsqu'elles perdent cette chose qu'elles s'étaient seulement imaginées avoir en premier lieu, elles se vautrent dans leur désespoir et crèvent comme des misérables. En souffrant. Vidées de tout.

Ce n'est qu'un lien. Un lien qui vous unit à un autre être vivant. Un lien qui oblige celui qui y a succombé à renoncer à toute indépendance. Vous donnez à une autre personne le pouvoir de détruire entièrement l'univers illogique que vous avez créé autour de lui. Et une fois que le centre de cet univers s'est enfui, votre réalité tout entière sombre dans le chaos.

Construire son propre bonheur sur un sentiment aussi éphémère, c'est rechercher les ennuis, tout simplement. Personnellement, je me contente d'une froide amertume générale. Une misère constante. La solitude et l'isolement sont faciles à maintenir, aussi longtemps que des malades pavés de bonnes intentions ne décident pas de s'en mêler et de tout détruire.

Ou des gamins en mal d'affections hébergeant l'âme d'un monstre.

Putain.

Je fixe la cheminée, essayant de me résigner au fait que ma vie ne sera jamais « paisible » aussi longtemps que ce gosse sera en vie. Ignorant le fait que je n'ai aucun empressement vis-à-vis de ça. Je réalise soudainement qu'aucun bruit d'eau ne se fait entendre. En fait, aucun bruit du tout. J'essaie de repousser l'affolement qui tente de s'engouffrer en moi. Il est simplement en train de rêvasser, si ça se trouve. En train de faire ce que n'importe quel gamin de son âge fait dans une salle de bains – se masturber ou se percer les boutons. L'une de ces deux images est décidément plus agréable à imaginer.

Je tente de chasser cette impression de malaise, mais chaque seconde de silence qui passe ne fait qu'augmenter cette sensation, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se mette à se contracter comme s'il était rempli de veracrasses. Je me lève.

Paisible, en effet, je songe amèrement en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Je frappe à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

J'essaie de l'ouvrir, mais elle est bloquée par quelque chose…un corps.

« Potter ? »

Pitié, pas encore.

« Harry ! »

« Putain ». Un grognement.

Je m'effondre presque, sous l'effet du soulagement ou de ma brusque montée d'adrénaline, je ne sais pas. « Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui - » je hurle avant que la peur et la colère ne m'empêche de parler. Je m'effondre au sol, cachant ma tête dans mes mains. Je suis foutrement trop vieux pour ça.

Il apparaît enfin de l'autre côté de la porte, torse nu et pantalon aux chevilles. Il donne des coups de pieds pour s'en débarrasser et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, ayant l'air aussi confus et angoissé que je le suis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dis-je une fois que j'ai réussi à reprendre mes esprits.

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu...tellement mal… » Sa main se pose sur sa poitrine. « C'était comme si mon cœur explosait et puis le trou noir. » Il me regarde avec attente comme si je pouvais connaître la réponse. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Il repousse une mèche de mon visage, ses doigts frôlant ma joue.

« Tu vas me tuer un des ces jours », je murmure, résistant avec succès à l'envie de l'agripper et le serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement sûr qu'il est vivant et qu'il le restera pour toujours.

Hélas…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je demande.

Il hoche la tête. « C'était bizarre. » Il se gratte le centre de la poitrine, dont la peau a rougi. Sa main retombe sur le sol et je vois…quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? » Je me penche pour inspecter les marques qui apparaissent au centre de la peau irritée.

« Quoi ? » Il baisse les yeux.

« Une étoile », dis-je en fixant le motif sombre sur sa peau. La marque s'affaiblit rapidement tandis que la peau retrouve sa couleur normale.

« C'est là que j'ai eu mal en premier. Comme si quelqu'un me pinçait », dit-il, sa voix s'élevant avec panique.

Mon corps se pétrifie. « Tu te sens comment maintenant ? »

« Juste un peu engourdi. » Il plie et déplie ses doigts.

Et brusquement, tout s'explique. Je me rassieds et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

« On devrait le dire à Dumbledore ? »

Le thé. Sa certitude que tout se règlerait tout seul. Le fait que le gosse ait pu acquérir autant de magie en vingt heures à peine.

« Severus ? »

_Tout ce que je pouvais donner à ce jeune garçon, je l'ai fait._

Salopard. Vieux salaud mêle-tout…

« Severus, est-ce qu'on devrait le dire au directeur ? » insiste-t-il.

Ma tête tombe sur mes genoux et je rigole doucement.

Il est parti.

« Il le sait déjà. »


	32. III Pouvoirs

De nombreuses semaines de retard, je m'en excuse…mais j'ai eu un mois très chargé avec le blocus et les exams, je pense que celle qui ont doublé et ont donc la même pression que moi sur les épaules peuvent comprendre :)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, la fin n'est pas loin et ça devient de plus en plus difficile à traduire donc vos messages me font énormément plaisir ! -

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre 14 : pouvoirs.**

Dumbledore est mort, et le monde existe toujours.

Le merveilleux n'a-t-il donc pas de limites?

Evidemment, quant à savoir pour combien de temps, c'est une autre affaire. Quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, Voldemort étire ses lèvres en un sourire malveillant. Pendant que nous restons bêtement là, les yeux dans le vide, hébétés, en essayant de ne pas nous faire écraser par le poids de tous ces mots qui n'ont pas été dit.

Ou alors c'est juste moi.

Les autres se préparent à aller à une cérémonie commémorative. L'évènement de toute une vie. La célébration de l'un des plus grands sorciers qui aient jamais existé. Le fait que cet homme soit mort en parfait cracmol n'est même pas aussi amusant que ça devrait l'être.

« J'y vais. »

« Harry, je sais à quel point cela compte pour toi et je le comprends, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas - »

« J'y vais. »

« Ce n'est pas _prudent_. »

J'écoute passivement leur confrontation entre parrain et adolescent borné. Je remercie celui qui m'a fait gay, quel qu'il soit, et donc non enclin à me reproduire.

« Sirius, je n'en ai rien à foutre que ça soit prudent ou pas. Je vais à ce putain d'enterrement. »

« Rogue ! Dis quelque chose. »

Je tourne mes yeux vers lui. « Non. » Je regarde à nouveau le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée.

« Merci », crache Black avec amertume.

Je hoche la tête, souhaitant qu'ils partent et m'abandonnent à cette maudite souffrance qui me hante. Que Black s'en aille. Le gamin, lui, est devenu un élément du décor, autant que ce feu de cheminée que je suis en train de fixer. C'est à peine si je remarque les perturbations qu'il cause.

Black lâche un soupir d'abattement avant de tenter une dernière fois de raisonner le gosse entêté. « Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas accepté. »

« Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais laissé entrer ici. »

Les coins de ma bouche s'étirent avec fierté. Insolent petit crétin. Evidemment, moi non plus je n'aurais pas laissé entrer ce bâtard ici si McGonagall n'avait pas insisté.

« Très bien. Mais tu ne te perds pas dans la foule. Et je veux que tu soies toujours dans mon champ de vision. Et… » Il s'interrompt. « Bon dieu, on dirait ma mère. »

Harry glousse. « Allez viens, maman » fait-il en lui tendant la main. « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? » me demande-t-il.

Je grogne avec irritation. Il me répond par un sourire triste avant de se détourner.

Je les regarde s'en aller, repoussant une inquiétude persistante. Black a tout à fait raison, aussi désagréable soit-il de l'admettre. C'est absurde et totalement risqué de le laisser aller dans un endroit où il y a tant de monde. Mais je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Il a bien mérité ça.

Et puis l'emmurer ici ne lui vaut rien de bon, de toute façon. Où qu'il aille, peut importe les précautions que nous prenons, il est en danger. A tout moment.

Cela dit, l'envoyer au beau milieu d'une foule remplie d'ennemis potentiels revient à peu de choses près à l'envoyer se balader devant Voldemort avec une pancarte « tue-moi » accrochée au cou. Une personne. Il ne faut qu'une personne pour qu'une baguette se dresse, que les mots soient prononcés et que le monde soit maudit éternellement. Sans parler du sacrifice vain qu'aurait fait l'homme dont on pleure aujourd'hui la disparition.

McGonagall était au courant de tout ce qu'il a fait, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Cela explique son obstination à vouloir entraîner le môme séparément des autres étudiants. Lui apprendre à se servir de l'immense quantité de pouvoir qu'il possède à présent. Et comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit, tout s'est arrangé tout seul. Il peut à présent lancer des sortilèges simples en causant seulement un minimum de dégâts. Et encore, ce genre de désagrément ne sera bientôt qu'un souvenir avec un peu d'entraînement.

Je me demande si le vieil homme avait tout prévu. S'il avait planifié ça depuis le début. Je suppose qu'il a bien du faire des recherches sur ce sortilège. Voire le créer. Je me rends compte que la magie qu'il a du utiliser semble très similaire à celle qui est à l'origine de la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais à la réflexion, ça ne pourrait pas être plus différent.

Avec la Marque des Ténèbres, il n'y a aucun transfert de pouvoir. Ceux du sorcier marqués sont accessibles à Voldemort, mais il ne peut s'en emparer totalement. Heureusement pour nous. De même, son propre pouvoir ne nous est pas accessible. Je suppose que la manière avec laquelle Dumbledore a accéléré la libération de magie du gosse était similaire à celle de Voldemort, lorsqu'il puise de la magie sur un morceau de peau. Je frémis en me rappelant la douleur que provoque ce processus. Cependant, de quelle manière Dumbledore a bien pu réussir à lui transmettre ses propres pouvoirs, je crois que je ne le saurai jamais.

Cela explique donc l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé. J'imagine que la douleur doit au moins être comparable à celle d'extirper son âme hors de son propre corps.

Et Harry n'a pas demandé ça non plus.

Harry Potter, victime perpétuelle de la générosité. Et aujourd'hui, nous en pleurons encore un autre qui a sacrifié sa propre vie pour lui. Evidemment, il ne sait rien de la nouvelle dette qu'on lui a mise sur le dos. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que sa libération de magie a été accélérée afin d'empêcher que Voldemort puisse l'atteindre. Il sait que Dumbledore a du joindre ses propres pouvoirs aux siens afin d'accélérer le processus. En d'autres mots, il en sait suffisamment pour se sentir un tant soit peu responsable de la mort du vieil homme. Et ce ne sera pas moi qui l'accablerais avec le reste.

En plus du fait que le garçon avait déjà suffisamment à supporter, Dumbledore avait une autre bonne raison de ne rien dire à personne. Aussi longtemps que le gosse ignorera tout de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Voldemort n'aura aucune chance d'en être averti. S'il arrive un jour qu'ils doivent s'affronter durant une bataille finale, j'ose dire que Voldemort risque d'avoir une fort désagréable surprise.

Enfin, s'il ne surprend pas Harry en premier.

Mon ventre se crispe une fois de plus avec appréhension.

Il est avec Black et Lupin, j'essaie de me rassurer.

Mais je ne le suis pas totalement.

-----------------------

Nous nous tenons debout, à une extrémité de la foule. Lupin à ma gauche, Sirius à ma droite. Aucun des deux ne fait attention à ce que raconte le vieux sorcier qui se tient au milieu de l'assemblée.

Je ne suis jamais allé à un enterrement, mais j'avais imaginé ça différemment. Dans un cimetière, pour commencer, avec un véritable corps que l'on mettrait en terre. Avec une pierre tombale où il serait inscrit Albus Dumbledore, de la nuit des temps au 12 août 1997, repose en paix. Au lieu de descendre un cadavre, ils ont planté un arbre, ce qui est décidément moins morbide.

La foule oscille tandis que les gens passent leur poids d'un pied sur l'autre, faisant de leur mieux pour rester patients tandis que l'homme continue son discours, auquel j'ai du décrocher il y a une demi-heure. Le soleil de midi tapa durement sur un océan de sorciers en tout genre vêtus d'habits de deuil.

Une fois que je serais mort, je décide, je ne veux pas d'un enterrement. Je ne veux pas qu'un mec d'une Confédération Internationale ou autre truc du genre réduise ma vie à une série d'exploits. _Il était celui-qui-a-survécu. Ensuite il fut celui-qui-est-mort. Mais il était également le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et le gardien de l'âme damnée de celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

Je ne pense pas.

La foule s'écarte et je fais un pas vers l'arrière. Sirius et Remus me prennent chacun une main. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » je murmure du coin des lèvres.

« La Cérémonie des Remerciements, » souffle Sirius.

« Quoi ? » Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment.

Le silence tombe brusquement tandis que le cercle commence à se former peu à peu autour du jeune arbre. Je garde la tête baissée, comme tout le monde, me sentant un peu ridicule. Je songe qu'ils sont peut-être en train de prier, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à qui un sorcier pourrait bien adresser ses prières. J'ai un vague souvenir des Dursleys qui se rendaient à l'église, mais ils ne m'ont jamais emmené. Cela dit, je n'en étais pas déçu, loin de là. Je me rappelle de Dudley, boudiné dans un costume à l'air inconfortable et de ses cheveux que Petunia lui aplatissait avec sa propre bave.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par une étrange vague de magie qui me traverse le corps. L'air vibre, chargé de magie concentrée. Je relève doucement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil aux personnes autour de moi. Certaines restent debout en silence, les yeux clos. D'autres bougent les lèvres en formant des mots silencieux.

Un craquement se fait entendre, suivi d'un bruit sifflant, comme celui du vent, quoique l'air soit toujours aussi calme et chaud. Une ombre gigantesque nous surplombe, comme si un gros nuage venait juste de passer devant le soleil. Je lève les yeux avec curiosité et mes yeux s'élargissent à la vue d'un immense arbre qui étend ses branches au-dessus de nous au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit. Des feuilles d'un vert argenté pendent au-dessus de nos têtes, nous cachant par là les rayons du soleil.

Je me rends compte qu'ils ont peut-être prié pour avoir de l'ombre. Mais non, probablement pas.

Petit à petit, des groupes de personnes se retirent du cercle et se retrouvent à côté, chuchotant avec respect tandis que les autres continuent de faire ce qu'ils font, quoi que ce soit. Faire grandir l'arbre, je devine. Lupin lâche ma main et je recule tandis que quelqu'un d'autre attrape la main de Sirius, refermant le cercle.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » je demande, me rapprochant de Lupin pour ne pas déconcentrer Sirius qui ne semble pas encore avoir terminé.

« La cérémonie des Remerciements. »

« D'accord, mais…qu-est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? » Je fronce le nez, me sentant totalement ignorant. Il s'agit de quelque chose que je suis supposé connaître, apparemment.

L'air surpris sur sa figure le confirme. « Oh », lâche-t-il en un souffle rapide. « Et bien, je dirais que…tu penses à la valeur que la personne décédée avait pour toi. A ce qu'il a fait pour t'aider, ou ce qu'il a apporté dans ta vie. Et puis tu le remercies pour tout cela. »

« Et l'arbre ? »

« Et bien, il grandit, oui. On l'appelle l'Arbre des Bénédictions. C'est une sorte de monument dédié à la personne. Une preuve de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il a accomplies dans sa vie. Et à quel point nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir connu. » Ses yeux se lèvent vers le haut et il soupire tristement.

« Oh. » Je lève les yeux moi aussi et fais un pas en arrière pour mieux le voir. Il continue de grandir, quoique moins rapidement au fur et à mesure que le cercle se rétrécit. Je songe à y retourner et me joindre à eux, maintenant que je sais ce que je suis censé faire, mais juste au moment où je me décide à y aller, Sirius sort du cercle.

Lupin me tape sur l'épaule. « Je reviens », dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Sirius, avant de rejoindre un petit groupe de gens et de commencer à discuter avec eux. Sirius se dirige vers moi, lorsqu'une vieille sorcière ignorant les règles de savoir-vivre s'écrie : « Sirius Black ! » Il se tourne vers elle juste à temps pour se faire écraser entre ses bras.

« Bonjour, Madame Bertleby », je l'entends dire.

« Oh ! Sirius », fait-elle en lui tirant la joue. Sa figure se tord en une grimace. « Oh ! » Elle l'attire à nouveau à lui, l'obligeant presque à faire un pas doucement en arrière.

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur l'arbre. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su ce qu'il fallait faire. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me le dise avant. Je suppose que même à Poudlard, il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour contenir tous les remerciements que je lui dois, de toute façon.

Je lui fais silencieusement mes excuses et cherche du regard un endroit où m'installer. Je remarque un autre arbre éloigné de la foule de gens qui bavardent, mais suffisamment près pour que Sirius puisse me voir. Je me dirige vers lui.

« Harry ? » fait Sirius.

« Je reste là-bas. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est… » J'entends une femme retenir un halètement de stupéfaction, avant de lâcher un autre soupir de lamentation. « Oh ! »

Une fois assis dans l'ombre fraîche, j'ai une assez bonne vue de l'arbre de Dumbledore. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir jamais vu un aussi grand. Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi gigantesque. Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour ceux de tous les gens vivant sur terre.

J'aurais du le remercier _avant_ qu'il meure. Une vague de culpabilité me traverse lorsque je songe à la façon de je me suis stupidement comporté les derniers jours où je l'ai vu. J'étais perturbé. Mais après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je n'avais aucun droit de le traiter de manière aussi horrible.

D'un autre côté, une partie de moi lui en veut pour tout. Comme si ne pas être allé à Poudlard aurait pu m'épargner tout ceci. J'aurais pu avoir une existence normale. Une existence misérable chez les Dursely. Mais normale, au moins.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je porterais quand même l'âme de Voldemort. Il m'aurait d'ailleurs déjà tué depuis longtemps. Et voilà qu'une autre partie de mon esprit se demande si ça aurait vraiment été une mauvaise chose.

J'arrache les brins d'herbe autour de mes pieds, m'en voulant de penser à tout ça. Je lève les yeux pour voir Sirius lancer des regards désespérés par-dessus son épaule. Trois vieilles sorcières l'ont pris en otage en faisant de grands gestes et en le secouant alternativement par les épaules. Il me lance un sourire d'excuse avant de se retourner vers elles.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi.

« Mr Potter. » Une voix froide et lisse m'envoie des ondes de frayeur le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je me relève pour le voir de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Draco passe à côté, un rictus de dégoût sur le visage. Je tente d'empêcher la peur de se lire sur mon visage. Je serre la mâchoire et foudroie Malfoy du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » J'essaie de garder une voix calme, même si je me sens plutôt à deux doigts de détaler de là. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Sirius, qui est toujours en train de parler aux dames. Dans quelques secondes il va se retourner. Dans quelques secondes à peine il va me voir. Ou Lupin. Quelqu'un.

« Et bien, je ne pouvais manquer de venir présenter mes hommages au grand et tardif Albus Dumbledore », se moque-t-il.

Sa voix se faufile sous ma peau, réouvrant des cicatrices que je croyais avoir réussi à faire disparaître il y a de cela bien longtemps. Soudainement je peux le sentir à nouveau, expirant bruyamment contre ma nuque, gémissant dans mon oreille. J'essaie de faire un pas en arrière, mais je suis déjà aussi loin de lui que l'arbre me le permet. Ma main s'agrippe désespérément à l'écorce.

Il va se tourner dans quelques secondes. Il va voir.

« Oh, mon pauvre », fait-il d'un air surpris. « Que vous êtes-vous encore fait ? » Sa main gantée de cuir noir se lève vers moi. Ses doigts poussent mon menton vers le haut pendant que son autre main glisse le long de la cicatrice sur mon coup.

J'ai envie de crier, mais je ne peux pas desserrer la mâchoire et je ne peux pas bouger non plus et s'il se tournait juste une fois…

Je garde les yeux fermement clos en pressant de toutes mes forces ma tête contre la surface rugueuse de l'arbre.

« Décidément, vous avez l'art d'attirer les cicatrices aux endroits les plus malchanceux. »

« Si tu le touches encore une fois, je te tue. » La voix grave de Severus coupe court à ma montée de panique et mes poumons expulsent douloureusement l'air qu'ils gardaient depuis trop longtemps. Je garde les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas envie de voir sa figure pâle et son rictus moqueur. Son regard qui me caresse de haut en bas, me rappelant…

Me rappelant…

Je veux retourner à la maison. Je veux que Severus m'y ramène.

----------------------- 

Je me lève, m'en voulant de marcher jusqu'à la porte pour sortir et arriver dans le couloir. A chaque pas que je fais vers cette cour où se déroule la cérémonie de l'arbre, je me sens encore plus irritable. Mais on ne peut pas m'en blâmer. Protéger ce misérable gosse est devenu une seconde nature, aussi futile chaque effort soit-il.

Je dois suivre mes instincts. Je frémis en songeant à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je les ai ignorés. Et si jamais tout se passe très bien et que je suis en réalité devenu complètement parano, je pratiquerais une auto-flagellation mentale en bonne et due forme.

Au cas où, je resterai en arrière, dans un coin où personne ne me verra. Deux yeux de plus à la surveillance ne sont pas de trop. Personne ne saura que je suis là. Personne ne verra à quel point j'ai pu tomber dans l'absurdité.

« Severus. »

Putain de merde.

« Minerva », je grogne sans cesser de marcher.

Elle me rattrape. « Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas au…oh bon sang, comment appelez-vous ce genre de choses ? La Cérémonie des Pleurnicheries de Groupe ? »

« Minerva, je suis conscient qu'en tant que directrice, il est de votre devoir d'endosser les responsabilités d'Albus. Mais êtes-vous vraiment obligée de reprendre son rôle de mêle-tout permanent aussi ? » Elle s'arrête mais je continue, sans même prendre la peine de regarder en arrière pour voir si mes commentaires l'ont touchée.

« Rogue » je l'entends, sans m'en préoccuper. « Severus Xavier Rogue, arrêtez-vous tout de suite. »

Comment cela se fait-il que le simple fait d'entendre son nom prononcé en entier suffise à vous faire trembler de peur comme un gamin ? Je me retourne, les sourcils haussés avec dédain. Je dois vraiment faire appel à la moindre parcelle de ma dignité pour ne pas fléchir sous son regard foudroyant.

« Albus vous a peut-être permis de le traiter comme il vous semblait, mais je n'ai pas encore l'âge de trouver votre mauvaise humeur charmante. Vous vous adresserez à moi avec le respect que je mérite. »

Je la fusille du regard un instant, regrettant douloureusement Dumbledore. Aussi agaçant savait-il être, au moins pouvait-il faire la différence entre l'impertinence et l'urgence. Finalement, je soupire lourdement. « Potter a insisté pour se rendre aux funérailles », j'explique avec irritstion.

Son regard reste dur et sévère mais une lueur d'amusement semble y briller. Elle hoche la tête.

« Puis-je disposer ? » Je ne parviens pas à maîtriser mon ton moqueur.

Elle lâche finalement un sourire. Il me vient à l'idée de lui balancer un maléfice.

Mais je poursuis mon chemin d'un pas déterminé et me résigne à la maudire du bout des lèvres. Maudire le gosse de s'être à ce point immiscé dans ma vie. Mais surtout Albus Dumbledore pour être mort et m'avoir laissé me débrouiller seul avec tout ça.

J'arrive au cimetière et reste caché derrière un pilier. Une petite voix m'ordonne de retourner dans les cachots tandis que mon regard se pose sur les centaines de personnes en deuil, qui essuient leurs visages humides en geignant que le monde ne sera jamais le même sans lui. Dieu merci, j'ai manqué la Cérémonie des Remerciements et son résultat qui se dresse au-dessus d'eux. La foule s'est dispersée en petits groupes qui papotent et pleurnichent. Dans un concerts de reniflements.

Rien que ça, c'est suffisant pour me donner envie de me calfeutrer quelque part à tout jamais.

Mais je suis ici pour une bonne raison.

Je scanne le périmètre, n'apercevant ni Potter ni Black. Je tombe sur Lupin, qui bavarde dans un coin avec Sinistra. Finalement, je vois Black qui semble engagé contre son gré dans une conversation avec plusieurs sorcières que je ne reconnais pas.

Il n'est pas là.

Je commence à le chercher presque avec panique. J'aperçois Draco qui se tient avec ses deux loubards, ayant l'air aussi arrogant et méprisant que peut l'être un Malfoy. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et je suis la direction de son regard.

Mon sang se glace.

Il est là, le visage fixé en une expression obstinée, même si son corps tout entier donne l'impression de n'avoir qu'une envie, celle de grimper tout en haut de l'arbre contre lequel il est collé. Devant lui, à une distance respectueuse se tient Lucius. Il lève son gant vers lui et les yeux de Harry se ferment brusquement.

« Décidément, vous avez l'art d'attirer les cicatrices aux endroits les plus malchanceux, » je l'entends ronronner avec malice tandis que j'arrive derrière lui, baguette à la main. Un millier de sorts me viennent à l'esprit.

« Si tu le touches encore une fois, je te tue, » dis-je d'une voix froide.

Il sursaute en entendant ma voix, pivotant. Il s'est déjà repris le temps que j'aie terminé ma phrase. Un sourire désagréable tord ses traits anguleux. « Severus », dit-il en faisant un pas sur le côté. « Dire que j'ai toujours cru que les rassemblements de masse n'étaient pas ta tasse de thé. C'est une horrible tragédie, d'avoir perdu le Directeur, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire sinistre. « C'est vrai, qui va s'occuper de ce pauvre garçon maintenant ? » Il se tourne, ses yeux se posant sur le gosse, lequel est toujours scotché contre l'arbre, paupières closes et visage totalement neutre. Il frémit, comme s'il pouvait sentir son regard sur son corps.

Ma main se resserre sur ma baguette et je fixe à nouveau Lucius. Une fureur froide m'envahit, telle que je n'en avais ressentie depuis des décennies. Je pourrais le tuer. Je pourrais dire les mots et mettre un terme à la vie de ce salopard. Je serre les dents, mes lèvres se retroussant en un rictus meurtrier.

« Harry ! » La voix inquiète d'un loup-garou inutile.

« Merde ! » L'aboiement d'un chien de garde de bas étage.

Lucius incline la tête. « Severus. Mr Potter, toujours un plaisir. » Il se dirige vers son fils, Lupin passant à ses côtés, grommelant quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à, comprendre tandis qu'il fonce vers Harry, lequel se tient toujours là comme pétrifié.

Je me tourne pour le regarder.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Où est Sirius ? » fait Lupin en repliant son bras lorsque Potter s'écarte de lui.

Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Black engagé dans concours de grognement à sens unique avec un Mangemort amusé.

Les Griffondors. Ils n'ont jamais realisé que c'est quelque chose qu'on _adore_, les voir s'énerver.

Je reviens à Harry, dont la détermination semble faiblir. Ses genoux plient, donnant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

« Potter » dis-je d'une voix ferme, le sortant du cauchemar dans lequel il est s'éternise.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et se fixent sur moi. Il semble puiser dans ses dernières réserves de self-contrôle. Acquiesçant, il se détache de l'arbre.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je - »

Il commence à s'éloigner, sans regarder en arrière. Il ne joue pas aux gamins insolents, je réalise. Il essaie de réunir suffisamment de forces pour retourner jusqu'au château. Il marche comme s'il était en transe.

« Harry ! » Les voix aiguës de deux crétins finis.

Potter fait un pas sur le côté, s'arrêtant un moment pour reprendre son équilibre, avant de craquer et de détaler vers l'entrée du château. Ses deux camarades s'arrêtent en le voyant et l'observent avec la même expression perplexe.

« Tu devrais leur parler », je murmure à Lupin avant d'essayer de le rattraper.

------------------------------- Je réinstalle les protections dès que je suis entré dans mes appartements et réactive les charmes de Dissuasion afin que personne ne puisse nous trouver. Je m'assieds sur le lit, où il se trouve à nouveau en position fœtale, me tournant le dos. Je donne des coups de pieds pour me débarrasser de mes bottes et m'allonge sur le flanc pour lui faire face. Je pose ma main sur son épaule avec précaution.

« Sirius va sûrement venir voir après moi », dit-il en reniflant.

« Il te verra le premier septembre », je lâche d'un ton irrité.

« Je n'aurais pas du y aller. Je suis désolé. »

« Je croyais que tu avais finalement appris à ne plus t'excuser pour les bêtises des autres. Tu avais tout à fait le droit d'y aller. » C'est vrai. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'il décide de ne pas profiter de ce droit.

« Il aurait pu me tuer. C'était égoïste de - »

« Oh bon sang, arrête », je grogne, roulant sur le dos. « Tu es déjà destiné à devenir un martyr pour nous tous. Personne ne peut te demander de gaspiller ton existence en te terrant dans la crainte. » Je lâche un long soupir de frustration. « Putain », je jure à voix basse, essayant de refréner une colère mal orientée.

« Je n'arrête pas de faire ce rêve », dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je suis dans la Chambre des secrets et je me bats en duel contre Voldemort. Je me débrouille très bien, jusqu'à ce que je trébuche et que ma baguette s'envole. » Il renifle. « Et je me retrouve assis ici. Désemparé. Je me réveille à chaque fois que je vois la lumière verte. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté. « C'est parfaitement normal de - »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas normal. Je suis paralysé, Severus. Je ne pense même pas à prendre ma baguette. Je suis juste assis là comme un putain de gosse qui a la trouille et - »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être courageux tout le temps. » Je serre les dents, regrettant de ne pas avoir tué ce salopard. Je pense que voir la peur dans ses yeux au moment où le sort l'atteignait aurait amplement compensé le séjour à Azkaban.

« Je perds à chaque fois ma baguette », dit-il platement.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve. » Je ne parviens à sortir l'irritation de ma voix.

« Non. Je veux dire à chaque fois. A chaque fois que je suis devant lui, je perds ma baguette. Ou alors je ne l'ai même pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passera, si je n'ai pas ma baguette ? Ou si je suis incapable de bouger ? »

Une partie de moi remarque avec humour noir qu'il est assez amusant que le sorcier le plus puissant du monde puisse avoir peur de perdre sa baguette. En lui-même, il possède déjà pas mal de pouvoir. Mais qu'il ait en plus hérité de ceux de Dumbledore, qui sont au moins trois fois supérieurs aux miens, fait de lui un dieu vivant. Ou du moins ce serait le cas s'il n'y avait cette petite faiblesse que représente son âme.

« Où est ta baguette ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta baguette. Où est-elle ? » Je m'assieds.

« Elle est dans ma poche », dit-il en remuant avec malaise. Il la sort.

Je l'attrape avant de me diriger de l'autre côté de la pièce, posant sa baguette sur la table juste à côté de la chaise. J'avais espéré que ce ne serait pas à moi de l'entraîner. J'avais espéré que j'aurais pu me contenter d'être sa source de confort personnelle et son partenaire réticent durant le reste de sa vie – ce qui constituerait déjà un emploi à plein temps. Je laisse à d'autres le soin d'en faire un guerrier. Moi, je reste ici pour lui permettre de rester humain. « Attrape-la, » dis-je rapidement.

« Quoi ? »

« Attrape-la. Concentre-toi et fais-la venir jusqu'à toi », je lui dis.

Il fronce les sourcils. « Accio - »

« Ne t'embête pas avec toutes ces formules magiques, Potter. La magie vient de toi. Pas d'un mot ou d'une baguette, de toi. »

Il me fixe d'un air septique avant de prendre une expression concentrée. Je retiens mon souffle en me demandant si ça va marcher. Il devrait avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour y parvenir.

Au bout d'un long moment il se laisse tomber sur le lit. « Je n'y arrive pas. »

Je soupire bruyamment. « Ce serait un peu facile d'y arriver dès le premier coup, non ? Recommence. »

Pendant ce temps, je m'installe sur ma chaise en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que je suis en train de l'entraîner à aller se faire tuer.

--------------------------

Je porte mon verre jusqu'à mes lèvres uniquement pour réaliser qu'il vient de disparaître avant que j'aie pu boire. Ma main se referme dans le vide. Je me tourne vers lui pour le voir ricaner devant le verre. Je lui offre mon plus beau regard, celui qui dit je-n'en-ai-rien-à-foutre. Il termine le reste de scotch et me tend le verre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que les gens utilisent des baguettes ? »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi infatigable qu'un héros de dix-sept ans », dis-je d'une voix sèche.

« Mais tout le monde pourrait le faire, hein ? Je veux dire, s'ils s'entraînaient. »

« Non » je réponds, sans donner plus d'explication. Le maximum que la plupart d'entre nous puisse espérer c'est apprendre à ouvrir et fermer les portes violemment. Et même pour ça, il faut des années d'entraînements. C'est ce qu'il m'a fallu, en tout cas.

La quantité de pouvoir qu'il possède est tellement grande qu'il peut puiser dedans sans se fatiguer. J'essaie de ne pas être jaloux.

« Bon, tu m'expliques pourquoi alors ? »

« Je ne préférerais pas », je réponds avant de remplir à nouveau mon verre.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Parce que je ne sais _pas_ », je mens.

« Mais comment tu savais que - »

« Tout le monde est capable de faire un peu de magie sans baguette, Potter. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait aussi facile pour toi. Et je ne pensais pas non plus que tu me harcèlerais à ce point avec tes questions si je te le montrais. » Je croise les jambes en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé. » Il pose ses bras sur ses genoux et fixe le sol.

« Et je crois que ce serait une bonne idée si tu n'allais pas t'en vanter partout. »

« Je ne m'en vante pas! »

« Il s'agit d'une arme, Potter. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste secrète. »

« D'accord ! Bon dieu ! Je me demandais juste…ok. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » bégaye-t-il avec colère, avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le lit. Mon lit. Sa fureur ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à se calmer et au bout d'un moment il soupire, « Excuse-moi. Merci de m'aider. Et pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas. A l'enterrement. Merci. »

« Si tu me voles mon scotch une fois de plus, je te dissous les os de la main », je réponds.

Il rigole. « Oui et bien si tu m'offrais un verre, je n'aurais pas besoin de te le voler. »

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu besoin d'une invitation ? Tu t'es déjà quasiment installé dans mon lit, je suppose que t'approprier mon alcool n'est qu'une suite logique. » Je ricane. Je lève à nouveau mon verre pour boire. Et il disparaît. Une fois de plus.

Je l'entends glousser. Je me mets debout, baguette levée.

Il me l'enlève aussi.

« Si tu te crois amusant, ce n'est pas le cas », je siffle.

Il sourit comme un gamin qui découvre qu'il vient d'hériter d'une usine de chocogrenouilles. Je maudis Dumbledore de tout mon corps. Ensuite je maudis le sourire qui tente de se faufiler jusqu'à mes lèvres. C'est tout sauf drôle.

« Rends-moi ma baguette, espèce de sale gosse. »

Il sourit. « Non. »

« Potter ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Je le foudroie du regard et pince les lèvres avec frustration. »Très bien, tu es le plus grand et le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. Maintenant rends-moi cette fichue de baguette. »

« Viens la chercher, ta fichue baguette. »

Je hausse un sourcil. L'expression qu'il a sur le visage fait naître un sentiment d'excitation au creux de mon ventre. Je soupire avec une impatience feinte et me dirige vers le lit. « Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour essayer de me séduire, laisse-moi te rappeler que j'ai passé l'âge de trouver les taquineries charmantes. »

Il se met à rire. « Peut-être que j'ai juste envie que tu viennes te coucher avec moi. En plus, si je voulais te séduire, je ne te donnerais même pas la chance de discuter. » Il remonte jusqu'à la tête du lit et tapote le coussin à côté de lui en m'implorant du regard. « C'est plus confortable », dit-il.

« J'étais parfaitement à l'aise là où j'étais », je grogne en me glissant à ses côtés quand même, arrangeant l'oreiller derrière moi. Il me tend ma baguette et je me renfrogne avant de la poser sur la table de nuit. Je tends la main pour récupérer mon verre. C'est un récipient vide qui apparaît.

« Ca devient franchement énervant », dis-je. Il glousse avant de faire venir la bouteille pour remplir mon verre ainsi que le sien.

« C'est marrant », fait-il.

Il devrait être exténué. Cela devrait lui prendre un incroyable degré de concentration pour réussir la moindre de ces choses. J'avais espéré qu'il puisse être suffisamment connecté à sa baguette pour arriver finalement à la faire venir à lui sans y penser. Mais au bout de quelques heures à peine, il a réussi à parfaire un art dans lequel peu de sorciers osent se plonger. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de ses capacités. De son pouvoir. Et pourtant je le plains pour ça en songeant dans quel but il devrait les utiliser.

N'étant pas capable de le protéger, Dumbledore s'est au moins assuré qu'il gagnerait la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Une partie de moi espère encore qu'il n'aura jamais à tester ses pouvoirs. Je dois bien admettre que je préférerais que Voldemort se fasse coincer par quelqu'un d'autre, le gosse mourant subitement et sans frayeur. Une autre sait que cela ne n'arrivera jamais.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et soupire avec contentement. Au bout d'un moment, il lâche un rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, je…j'étais juste en train de me dire que je pourrais rester assis ici avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était fort possible. » Il rigole à nouveau.

Ce n'est pas marrant.

Je ne réponds rien, avalant le reste de mon verre. J'ai passé des années à essayer d'enfouir cette information au fond de mon esprit, et j'y avais presque réussi. Et le voilà, qui persiste à appuyer là où ça fait mal, ce qui a un effet désastreux sur la relative sérénité dans laquelle j'essaie de me maintenir.

« Au moins, si je te dis que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, tu devras bien me croire, » rigole-t-il.

« Arrête. » Je me lève et repose le verre sur la table.

« Severus ? »

« Va te faire foutre », je grogne en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains où j'ai l'intention de prendre une douche et me maudire autant que je peux pour me soucier de lui. Je referme la porte avec fureur. Je peux l'entendre me lancer des excuses de l'autre côté de la porte.

---------------------- Je suis réveillé par la sensation d'être gentiment câliné et ce n'est que lorsque je reprends conscience et que la brume de mon cerveau s'estompe que je commence à trouver ça étrange.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il me sourit.

L'esprit encore légèrement vaseux, je lui souris en retour. Au bout de moment je commence à m'en irriter.

« Que - »

Ses lèvres m'interrompent en se posant sur les miennes. Douces et familières. Il se retire à temps juste pour regarder mes yeux et me donner une chance de protester. Ce que je ferai avec plaisir si ma bouche s'arrêtait de fourmiller au souvenir de son contact. Je regagne suffisamment de contrôle au moment où je suis stoppé à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Sa langue se fraie un chemin entre mes lèvres et ma bouche se mutine complètement, répondant à son baiser. Ses mains se glissent sur mon torse. Bon sang, je suis incapable de trouver une seule bonne raison d'arrêter.

Mon cerveau est toujours embrumé, mais mon corps se réveille sous ses mains. L'une d'elles lutte avec ma chemise de nuit et je lève mes hanches pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Mes propres mains maintiennent sa figure contre la mienne. Une partie de moi se rend compte que s'il se détache de moi, si je me donne le temps de bien réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire, je mettrai un terme à tout ça.

Il le sait lui aussi. _Si je voulais te séduire, je ne te donnerais même pas la chance de discuter. _Ses mains ne s'attardent jamais trop longtemps au même endroit, m'ôtant toute conscience en m'envoyant des ondes de plaisir avant de s'attaquer à une autre cible. Il ne bouge pas non plus avec empressement, et ce n'est pas non plus une expédition d'exploration, mais plutôt les caresses de quelqu'un qui voudrait mémoriser la moindre parcelle de peau. Lentement mais sûrement, le long des courbes et des lignes. Revisitant les sentiers.

Il roule sur moi et interrompt notre baiser le temps de passer son pyjama au-dessus de sa tête. Il tire sur ma propre chemise, me pressant d'en faire de même. Nos yeux se croisent durant une seconde fatidique et le présent devient douloureusement réel. Il soutient mon regard avec effronterie tandis que ses doigts caressent mon torse. Son autre main attrape la mienne. Il la porte à ses lèvres.

Je détourne le regard. « Harry… » Il faut que ça cesse. Cela ne peut pas se produire. Cela ne peut _plus_ se produire.

« Severus, » souffle-t-il. Il se penche vers moi, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. « Reste avec moi », murmure-t-il, gardant ses yeux ouverts tandis qu'il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. « S'il te plait. »

Ramenant mes yeux vers lui, je sais que ma reddition est inévitable. Même si j'avais envie de lutter, je n'aurais pas le désir de commencer. Une petite voix persistante me siffle dans les oreilles, me rappelant qu'il est dangereux de devenir trop proches. Une voix intérieure écrasante fait remarquer qu'il est déjà trop tard. De plus, il se fout pas mal de mes réticences.

Carpe Diem, légèrement remaniée.

Mes mains se faufilent sur sa poitrine, mes doigts frôlant sa peau, parcourant ses cicatrices dont l'éclat brille clairement dans ma mémoire. Il ferme les yeux et disparaît de mon champ de vision en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Il inspire profondément, ses lèvres attrapant gentiment ma peau en plusieurs baisers, qui se muent en morsures soulagées par la pointe de sa langue. Je frissonne et ramène sa figure contre la mienne, l'embrassant avec l'intention de retrouver un rythme pas vraiment oublié

Je le fais rouler sur le côté, chipotant à l'élastique de son pyjama. Il remue ses hanches avec stratégie, ses propres mains occupées à me débarrasser de mon pantalon. Je me cambre finalement avec peu d'enthousiasme pour terminer le travail. Je repousse mon pantalon et la couette avec mes pieds, pour me reposer ensuite sur l'oreiller et le regarder en faire de même.

Il relève sa tête, posant son front contre le mien. Le poids de sa cuisse se fait sentir sur mes hanches. J'inspire chaque molécule d'air qu'il expire jusqu'à ce que je sente la tête me tourner et que j'aie l'impression de suffoquer. Je n'ai pourtant aucune envie de me détourner.

« Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, tu sais », insiste-t-il.

« Arrête », je le supplie calmement, ignorant les contractions de mon ventre pour venir embrasser sa promesse du bout des lèvres.

Une phrase meurt avant même d'avoir passé sa gorge. Il me repousse une fois de plus sur le dos et se penche vers l'arrière tout en levant les jambes tandis qu'il m'enfourche. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il tient un pot de lubrifiant et je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir entendu fouiller dans la table de nuit pour le retrouver. Lorsque je le sens m'en étaler sur le corps, je décide que ça n'a pas d'importance. Sa face se tord en une expression de douleur tandis qu'il se glisse sur moi. Ses chairs résistent tandis qu'il s'assied, et même si je songe à lui conseiller d'y aller doucement, je me sens totalement paralysé par cette sensation légèrement douloureuse mais entièrement exquise. La seule pensée qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est « bon dieu, tu m'as manqué. »

Heureusement, ma bouche grande ouverte m'empêche de formuler ces mots.

« Tu m'as manqué », lâche-t-il en un soupir, se penchant en avant pour m'embrasser durement. Je confirme d'un grognement de gorge. Il remue doucement ses hanches, m'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois envahi par l'absurde conviction que je pourrais bien disparaître.

Sa respiration est saccadée, irrégulière, et je peux le sentir frémir. C'est presque avec appréhension que j'ouvre mes yeux. Cela ne bouge pas assez pour qu'il réagisse à ce point. Mais il se tient au-dessus de moi, mordant ses lèvres, les yeux fermement clos. Ses paumes reposent sur ma poitrine, pressées contre elle tandis qu'il se relève légèrement.. Il est magnifique. Et bien trop jeune pour avoir un tel air d'extase sur la figure. Il se glisse plus facilement à présent et je m'enfonce en lui, aspiré un peu plus à chaque inspiration qu'il prend et relâche.

J'enroule ses doigts autour de son érection, tendue librement entre nous deux. Il m'en empêche. « J'ai envie de te sentir, c'est tout. »

Ces mots font naître une peur inexplicable en moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour insister, mais il me relève en une position assise et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous remuons juste assez pour ressentir quelque chose. Mais pas assez pour noyer les sensations. Ecrasant et étouffant, un sentiment s'empare de moi, me vidant ou m'emplissant, je suis incapable de le dire. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour respirer. Ses mains tiennent nos deux têtes ensemble, pressant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, cachant le monde périphérique à notre vue.

« Reste ici », dit-il, essoufflé. « Juste ici. »

Je m'y soumets aussi longtemps que je le peux, plus par un sentiment d'urgence paralysante que par désir de me tenir si proche de lui. Petit à petit, les doux mouvements circulaires me rendent fou et quelque chose qui ressemble bien à de la panique menace d'ensevelir mon excitation. Je griffe sa peau pour qu'il me relâche, qu'il me rende ma liberté de mouvement. Mais je suis toujours coincé. Piégé.

Je me détache de son enlacement persistant, me reposant sur mes mains pour rester en équilibre. Je m'enfonce encore plus en lui.

Ses mains se posent sur ma poitrine. Il se redresse, l'air surpris. Au bout d'un moment, son visage se détend. Il baisse la tête, approchant ma figure de la sienne pour un dernier baiser avant de tomber sur le côté et de m'entraîner avec lui. Je remonte ses jambes sur mes épaules.

Je parviens à nouveau à respirer et mes hanches remuent malgré moi, malgré lui, désespérant de mettre un terme à tout ça, à lui, à son foutu sentimentalisme. Il me fixe avec un sourire presque dément, ses genoux appuyés contre ses épaules. Je ne m'interromps pas pour me demander pourquoi il sourit, accélérant au contraire la cadence. Mon souffle est à présent saccadé et bientôt je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le faire souffrir. fou

Cela provoque en moi une autre vague de crainte et me pousse à augmenter encore le mouvement. Je le pénètre durement. Chaque inspiration qu'il est incapable de prendre me pousse à continuer et son étroitesse m'écrase un peu plus à chaque fois. Il me fixe avec une intensité que j'aimerais briser, sans savoir comment. Un moment de démence s'empare de moi et me fais atteindre le sommet. J'éjacule en un long grognement, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller juste à côté de la sienne. Je le serre désespérément tandis qu'un flot d'extase s'empare de tout mon corps.

Ses jambes retombent et je me redresse sur les coudes. Son érection se tend entre nous. Insatisfaite.

« Merci « , murmure-t-il en m'embrassant l'épaule.

Je le déteste. Parce qu'il est vivant. Parce qu'il va mourir.

Je glisse mes bras sous lui, attendant que l'intensité inconnue qui m'assaille veuille bien disparaître. Durant un moment, je crains presque qu'elle ne s'en aille jamais. Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui, pour le coller contre moi ou moi contre lui, je ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à choisir. Je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Tôt tard, je vais devoir le laisser partir.

-----------------------------

Un gros merci à Blue Cinnamon (ton nom me fait littéralement baver….slurp) pour sa chtite rectification….j'ai toujours plein de dicos et liste de faux-amis à côté de moi, mais parfois ils sont tellement gros que…je les vois puuuu ! (un peu comme moi d'ailleurs…oO)

Snifff…je vais aller me prosterner devant l'autel de Cybele pour qu'elle me pardonne ! Mdrrr

Gaeriel


	33. III Les bonnes vieilles habitudes

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! (waw y a des fidèles de la première heure ça fait plaisir) -

Je m'excuse pour mon retard MONUMENTAL mais celles qui sont à la grande école me comprendront…les exams ne sont plus aussi relax qu'en rénové hein ;)

Mais là je suis passéééééée donc j'aurais tout le temps de terminer cette fic pendant les vacances ! (j'espère)

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, Mc Gonagall a repris sa place. Harry entre en septième année…

**Si vous êtes prêt : advienne que pourra.**

**Chapitre 15 : les bonnes vieilles habitudes.**

« Harry, il est temps. »

Je lui secoue doucement l'épaule. Il essaie de faire croire qu'il dort mais un soupir le trahit. Je lui secoue encore un peu l'épaule en un geste qui ne peut être qualifié que de réconfortant. Si je n'y prends pas garde, ça pourrait bien devenir une habitude.

« Harry », j'essaie à nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas », souffle-t-il. « Je ne peux pas aller là-bas et faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre. »

Je ne l'envie vraiment pas. Je ressens la même chose à chaque fichue rentrée. Evidemment, lui dire ne serait probablement pas la meilleure méthode pour le persuader. « C'est ridicule. Tu es plutôt bon, quand il s'agit de jouer la comédie. Tu as été formé par le meilleur, j'ose même dire. »

Il renifle avant de se tourner sur le dos avec un grognement. « Ca semble tellement inutile, c'est tout. », fait-il en se pressant les paumes des mains sur les yeux.

« Ca l'est. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de devoir passer par là chaque année. »

Il sourit, posant ses yeux sur moi. « Comment tu fais ? » demande-t-il.

« Je bois. » Je me lève et me dirige vers mon verre pour en avaler le contenu. Il se glisse hors du lit, attrape ses lunettes et me rejoins. Il pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, attrapant mes hanches avec ses mains.

« Je peux venir ce soir ? »

Je dois refuser. S'il doit se réhabituer aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, mieux vaudrait pour lui passer tout son temps avec ses horribles camarades. Il va devoir reprendre tout ça, parce que même si c'est inutile, c'est encore sa vie. Il est toujours vivant.

Je dois refuser.

Ce que je ne fais pas.

« Je suppose que personne ne pourra t'en empêcher. »

Il se jette à mon cou et son « merci » rebondit contre ma peau avant de lever vers moi des yeux rougis. Je suis tellement habitué à les voir dans cet état que je ne les remarque même plus. Plus assez pour m'en agacer, en tout cas. A sa décharge, je dois dire qu'il essaie vraiment de le cacher. Et il a la décence de prendre un air désolé lorsque les larmes le prennent par surprise.

Et moi je me retourne toujours, prétendant n'avoir rien vu.

Je m'abaisse pour l'embrasser brièvement. « Je vais être en retard, à cause de toi », je grogne avant de le repousser.

Il marche jusqu'à la cheminée. « A tantôt. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me force à prendre une expression renfrognée avant de sortir de chez moi, chaque pas qui me rapproche de la grande salle me poussant un peu plus dans mon calme mélancolique. Avant même d'y entrer, je peux entendre les bavardages des étudiants depuis le hall d'entrée, chacun d'entre eux animés par la même joie de vivre qu'ils semblent tous avoir acquise à chaque rentrée.

Le temps que j'ai grimpé les escaliers, j'ai déjà retrouvé cette irritabilité agressive qui va me permettre de traverser l'année. Je m'arrête à l'entrée pour balayer la salle d'un regard noir qui me remplit d'énergie positive tandis qu'ils se rappellent que je vais moi aussi faire partie de leur vie quotidienne durant ce semestre. Satisfait du résultat de mon arrivée, je reprends mon chemin, observant la foule se dissiper devant moi comme par magie.

Alors que je passe les portes, je surplombe les têtes du regard pour l'apercevoir remuer nerveusement à sa table. Il est aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Il me voit et sourit avec excuse, ses yeux se dirigeant ensuite vers la table des professeurs. J'en fais de même et mon regard se pose sur…

_Putain_.

Il me vient à l'esprit de retourner jusqu'aux cachots et de faire ma valise.

Black est assis à côté de Lupin, se collant à lui d'un air conspirateur. De l'autre côté, McGonagall me fixe avec un regard d'avertissement. Je me retiens de me jeter au sol et de pleurnicher.

J'ai été un brave homme. J'ai fait le gentil avec le loup-garou et partagé ma maison avec le gamin durant les dix derniers millénaires. A cause de quoi suis-je puni ? N'ai-je pas déjà payé au centuple pour ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus facile de me tuer, tout simplement ?

J'entends presque le rire sinistre du Destin. Je suis mort, je me rends compte. Et je suis en Enfer.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai stoppé net et les étudiants se trouvant à proximité me fixent avec un air plutôt anxieux sur le visage – une vision normale, enfin. Je reprends mon chemin, ignorant le salut de Lupin pour m'installer à côté de McGonagall.

« Nous avions besoin d'un professeur de Métamorphoses, Severus », souffle-t-elle avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soir. « Je l'ai engagé selon les recommandations d'Albus. Il est animagus. On ne pourrait trouver meilleure qualification que ça. Et puis c'est également le seul qui se soit proposé pour le poste. »

« Ma demande de démission sera sur votre bureau dans la matinée », je grogne.

« Oh, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux. Et levez-vous. Vous êtes à la place de Catherine. »

« Minerva, si j'ai jamais douté de votre habilité à prendre la suite d'Albus, je me suis méchamment trompé. Vous êtes parfaite pour ce poste, » je ricane. Je la vois réprimer un sourire exaspéré.

Je me déplace jusqu'à mon siège en me retenant avec succès de me taper la tête contre la table. Je baisse les yeux pour voir le môme se couvrir la bouche, les épaules tremblantes. Il trouve ça drôle. Je rétrécis les yeux avec haine et il ne tient plus, jetant sa tête en arrière. Ses gloussements résonnent fortement dans le brouhaha général des étudiants. Plusieurs se tournent pour le regarder d'un air étrange, ce qui ne semble qu'empirer les choses.

Ses rires meurent subitement lorsque quelqu'un crie son nom. Je serai presque content de l'expression alarmée qui s'affiche sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçoit ses amis courir vers lui, s'il n'y avait l'inquiétude irritante que je ressens en l'observant se replier sur lui-même.

Vector interrompt leur petite réunion en conduisant une arrivée de nouvelles têtes dans la salle. Mes yeux parcourent la colonne par habitude, repérant mes éventuels nouveaux étudiants. Je me prépare pour le jeu de la répartition– le seul moyen que j'ai pour réussir à sortir de la cérémonie du Choipeau intact. Cette année cependant, avant même que le premier nom ne soit appelé, je reste distrait par l'air cadavérique de l'un de mes préfets de septième année. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité brille dans ses yeux tandis que ceux-ci tombent sur moi et qu'il se rend compte que je l'observe. Il semble aussitôt fasciné par son assiette vide.

C'est une expression qui en dit long et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir aussi vite. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

Aussitôt ai-je décidé ça, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir m'y prendre, et soudainement la grande Salle semble très vide. La seule personne qui savait quoi que ce soit est morte.

« Une autre migraine, Severus ? » Chourave pose sa main sur mon bras. Je relève brusquement la tête vers elle pour réaliser que je cachais mon visage entre mes mains.

« Je vais bien », je réponds d'une voix aussi irritée que je peux. Je baisse les yeux vers l'assemblée pour le voir me fixer tandis qu'un autre gryffondor rejoint sa nouvelle maison. Ses yeux se froncent avec interrogation. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

_Je vais bien._

Il me fait un signe de tête en retour. Ses yeux se posent sur Minerva, puis vers les étudiants qui attendent d'être répartis.

Après que le dernier de ceux-ci ait rejoint la table des Poufsouffle, Vector reprend sa place de Directrice adjointe. Elle tape son verre sur la table pour attirer l'attention. McGonagall se lève pour donner son premier discours en tant que directrice. Je serre les poings pour me retenir d'ensorceler les faces méprisantes de mes Serpentard.

------------------------- 

« Rogue ! »

« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, Black » je gronde en accélérant le pas.

Il me rattrape. « Tu m'empêches d'aller le voir, putain. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu te plains encore ? »

« Tu as réactivé les barrières. Tu veux le tenir éloigné de moi », grogne-t-il.

Je lâche un rictus en me rappelant ma propre rancune et je pivote pour lui faire face. « Ou alors j'ai réactivé des protections installées là par feu le Directeur qui était chargé de tenir éloignés les invités indésirables. Tu aurais très bien pu aller le voir directement, mais si je me souviens bien tu étais trop occupé à amuser Lucius Malfoy avec tes pathétiques tentatives d'intimidation. Un peu comme tu le fais maintenant. » Son expression de colère me fait sourire avec moquerie et je tourne les talons.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de - »

« Tu étais supposé le surveiller », je lui lance.

« Combien de fois on aurait pu te dire la même chose ? Au moins il ne s'est pas retrouvé dans ce putain d'hôpital cette fois-ci ! »

« Vous n'allez pas commencer comme ça », s'élève une voix autoritaire derrière nous.

Je me retourne pour voir McGonagall s'avancer d'une allure guindée. Je me ratatine légèrement avant de me rappeler que je ne suis plus un étudiant. Black remue nerveusement à côté de moi.

« Je ne vais pas vous donner de retenue », dit-elle, le coin de sa bouche tressaillant.

« Très drôle », je murmure en me renfrognant. Je me dirige vers les escaliers menant aux cachots.

« Je n'ai pas fini, Severus. »

Je soupire avec impatience avant de faire volte face.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous renvoyer cet enfant comme un souaffle. Durant l'année scolaire, Sirius, je suis responsable de lui. Parrain ou pas. »

Je souris avec satisfaction. Mais mon sourire se fane aussitôt qu'elle tourne ses yeux vers moi. « Quant à vous, Severus, vous adopterez bien gentiment une conduite convenant à votre rôle. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous vous chamailliez comme des deuxième année. Vous ne le provoquerez pas. Est-ce clair ? »

Je crispe la mâchoire en acquiesçant brièvement, m'empêchant avec succès de répliquer que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Un vieux reste de l'écolier que j'étais autrefois craint encore qu'elle me donne une retenue – ce qui m'obligerait à assassiner Black, et je ne veux pas pourrir à Azkaban à cause de _lui_.

J'aurais du le faire à l'époque où sa mort aurait fait de moi un satané héros.

Elle inspire rapidement avant de nous plier tous les deux au sol avec un regard perçant. « Pour ce qui est de Potter, Albus m'a fait promettre de lui allouer la même liberté de mouvement dont il a apparemment bénéficiée dans le passé. Etant donné qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun problème auparavant, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit. J'espère que vous serez tous les deux capables de montrer autant de respect envers cet enfant. Il a déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir besoin de choisir un camp lors de vos batailles ridicules. »

Une bouffée de gratitude me prend par surprise. Je suppose que c'est envers lui. Il s'est habitué au froid silence des cachots à peu près autant que moi. J'ose même dire qu'il a besoin de la quiétude que peuvent lui apporter ces murs de pierre.

Une petite voix intérieure me demande qui je suis en train d'essayer de berner. Je me m'interroge sur cette voix, songeant qu'elle sonne étrangement comme celle de mon ancien patron, avant que je ne prenne conscience des deux yeux noisette pointés durement dans ma direction.

« Severus, j'aimerais discuter avec vous de l'un de vos élèves. » Elle me lance un regard significatif et je hoche la tête, me demandant soudainement jusqu'à quel point Dumbledore a surchargé cette pauvre femme avant de trépasser.

« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas demain après-midi prendre le thé ? » dit-elle, ne parvenant pas à réprimer son sourire amusé cette fois-ci. Elle pivote et se dirige vers les escaliers. Je la suis du regard, partagé entre la crainte et l'horreur.

« Putain de merde, elle est douée. »

J'avais oublié que Black était là. Je lance un regard glacial dans sa direction avant de descendre les escaliers. Je sens mes poils se hérisser tandis qu'il me lance un « bonne nuit, Severus » d'une voix chantonnante.

Je ne m'arrête pas de marcher, songeant avec satisfaction que ça risque d'être une bonne nuit, en effet.

Je vais quand même baiser son filleul, après tout.

---------- 

« Entrez, Severus », fait Mcgonagall sans lever les yeux de la masse de papiers qu'il y a sur son bureau. Tout bien considéré, l'endroit n'a pas l'air bien différent. Un peu moins bordélique peut-être. Beaucoup plus rangé. Fumseck lâche un cri depuis son coin. Juste au-dessus de son perchoir, un portrait de Dumbledore me fixe d'un regard pétillant. J'observe le tableau avec une sensation désagréable.

« Maudite volaille », dit McGonagall tandis que Fumseck laisse s'échapper un cri de dédain. Un gloussement incontrôlable gronde dans ma gorge. Je m'assieds dans ma chaise habituelle.

« Veuillez excuser le désordre. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à faire un peu de rangement », dit-elle en essayant de rassembler le tas de parchemins devant elle.

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle sourit. « Du thé ? »

« Pas de sorbets citron ? »

Elle me lance un regard vide. « Prenez garde, je pourrais vous bien offrir tout le stock restant. Je ne peux même pas essayer de vous décrire le nombre incroyable de bonbons que cet homme nous a laissés. » Son rire se fond en un sourire affectueux. Elle regarde avec reproche le portrait du vieil homme qui enfonce une sucette jaune dans sa bouche avant de disparaître de son cadre et d'apparaître dans le portrait voisin d'Indigus O'Flattery, lui proposant des sucreries.

C'en est presque une image réconfortante.

Lorsque mon regard revient sur McGonagall, je vois qu'elle a déjà servi le thé. « A présent », souffle-t-elle avant de sortir un fin classeur, qu'elle ouvre pour révéler plusieurs parchemins couverts des gribouillis élaborés de Dumbledore. Je hausse un sourcil avec interrogation. « Il gardait des dossiers sur chaque élève », dit-elle sans me regarder. « Je suis certaine que même en vivant aussi longtemps que lui, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tous les lire. » Je les fixe en ressentant une vague horreur à l'idée de ce qui peut bien être écrit dans _mon_ dossier. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Je n'ai pas trouvé le votre. » Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Pas encore. »

Elle se recule avant que je puisse réaliser son « pas encore » et ce qu'il signifie. Je me tourmenterai plus tard l'esprit à l'idée qu'elle puisse connaître les opinions de Dumbledore sur moi. Une pointe de curiosité me surprend. J'aimerais bien consulter ce dossier.

« Nous sommes ici pour parler de monsieur Malfoy », ma rappelle-t-elle. « Dumbledore semble penser que cet enfant va miraculeusement se racheter de lui-même. Personnellement, je considère ce gamin comme un . Quelle est votre opinion ? »

Cette question est tellement différente des conversations que j'ai eu dans cette pièce que la réalité me frappe violemment dans la figure. Ce n'est pas Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas la personne qui soutenait avec une foi éternelle que chaque personne a de bons côtés, peu importe qu'ils soient très bien cachés. McGonagall aurait aussi vite fait de purger l'école de tous les bêtes noires possibles que d'essayer de les aider. J'en suis perplexe de découvrir que pour la première fois, j'en suis appelé à espérer susciter la compassion de quelqu'un.

Finalement, je m'éclaircis la gorge en arrêtant de la fixer. « Il est victime de son héritage. Mais il y a une conscience enfouie sous des siècles de traditions familiales dont il a été nourri toute sa vie. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne pourra pas l'empêcher de s'exprimer. »

« Il a reçu la Marque. »

« Il n'a pas eu le choix », dis-je. Ma voix sonne avec obstination. « Albus et moi lui avons parlé. Il sait ce que nous attendons de lui. » _Ne vous en mêlez pas._

« Oui, j'ai déjà lu tout ça », dit-elle avant de refermer le dossier. « Sans parler de la scène dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, une autre chose dont j'ai eu le malheur d'hériter. » Elle baisse ses lunettes et les laisse pendre à une chaîne d'argent autour de son cou. « Désirez-vous assumer la responsabilité de ce garçon ? »

Je cligne des yeux. Même si je suis certain que le gosse a une conscience, je suis moins sûr qu'il ne l'écoutera jamais. Etant donné qu'il n'a quasi jamais rien fait pour nous contre le droit de rester à l'école, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. Connaissant sa position, je sais également qu'il ne donnera aucune information qui l'incriminerait lui ou son père – ce qui le rend tout à fait inutile.

Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je suis à présent la seule personne dans cette école qui puisse comprendre réellement sa position. Auparavant, je me plaçais moi-même comme la partie adverse qui équilibrait l'indulgence de Dumbledore. A présent, si je ne suis pas de son côté, ce gamin est perdu.

Je hoche la tête à contrecœur. « A qui devrais-je confier les informations que je pourrais rassembler ? »

« Figgs est mon contact. Vous pouvez aller la voir directement. »

Je ricane avec dégoût. « Elle sent le chat », dis-je en le regrettant aussi vite lorsque qu'un regard qui pourrait glacer le temps se pose sur moi. Mon rire se transforme en rictus, non sans une certaine expression d'excuses.

« Evidemment, vous préférez peut-être en parler à Sirius. » Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Je l'aurais châtré aussi vite. »

Elle rigole. « D'accord. Vous pouvez venir me voir directement si cela vous est plus simple. Je suppose que c'est à moi d'en être avertie en premier de toute façon. » Elle laisse s'échapper un long soupir et se frotte les yeux.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place, Minerva. »

« Vous seriez fou de le vouloir. Même si je dois avouer que c'est particulièrement fascinant de pouvoir pénétrer les pensées intimes de ce vieux fou. » Elle regarde à nouveau le portrait. Dumbledore y est retourné, assis à son bureau, et caresse les plumes flamboyantes de son phénix. Le vrai Fumseck roucoule avec satisfaction. « C'est incroyable à quel point cela peut être bouleversant de voir tout ce qui était enfoui dans son crâne », dit-elle dans le vide.

Je me lève avant qu'il ne lui vienne en tête d'appuyer sa déclaration. « Je suis certain que vous allez vous en sortir. » Je ne le suis pas du tout, en fait, mais cela me semble une chose approprié à dire lorsque quelqu'un se plaint de la tâche rebutante qui l'attend. C'est également une autre manière d'annoncer un « bonne journée ».

Mais elle m'interrompt.

« Je n'ai pas le même tendance que lui à faire confiance à n'importe qui, Severus », dit-elle, soudainement sévère. « Si ce gamin met un seul pied en dehors du droid chemin, il est dehors. C'est également valable pour chaque étudiant. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre le reste de l'école en danger pour laisser une chance à ce garçon. » Elle hausse les sourcils comme si elle s'attendait à une protestation de ma part.

La chaleur de l'indignation s'insinue dans mon ventre. « Evidemment, vous n'hésiterez pas à punir avec autant de rigueur les exploits de vos Gryffondors. », je crache amèrement, lui offrant un sourire peu agréable.

« Mes étudiants ont tendance à risquer leur propre vie, Severus. C'est stupide, sanctionnable, mais ce sont généralement de bonnes intentions qui guident leurs actions. » Son visage se fige en une expression dure.

Je désserre les dents juste assez pour laisser le nom de « Sirius Black » s'échapper. Je fais volte-face et me dirige vers la sortie.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vérifiez son dossier. Ou la Pensine, peut-être. » Je souris avec insolence avant de l'abandonner à ses recherches.

J'entame les miennes, afin de trouver mon petit serpent rebelle.

---------------------- 

« Mr Malfoy », je l'appelle, l'arrachant de sa mêlée avec ses gargouilles incroyablement larges qu'il considère comme ses amis. Je me tourne et commence à marcher. Je l'entends s'excuser avec peu d'enthousiasme puis me suivre hors de la salle commune. Je le conduis jusqu'à mon bureau en silence.

« Je suppose que vos vacances étaient peu agitées », dis-je en m'asseyant à mon bureau. Je lève les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il s'installe à son tour.

« Plus ou moins », fait-il en secouant les épaules, sans me regarder.

« Je dois admettre me sentir plutôt déçu que vous n'ayez pas trouvé le temps de m'écrire », dis-je d'un ton naturel. Je me penche dans ma chaise, croisant mes mains sur mon ventre.

« A propos de quoi, monsieur ? »

Je soutiens son regard en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le sien.

« A propos de certains évènements actuels qui auraient pu m'intéresser. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas entendu parler des multiples attaques qui on été menées contre les moldus et qui ont totalement déstabilisé leurs policiers. Ou encore cette chose étrange dans la partie moldue de London : un étrange symbole flottant au-dessus des cadavres de deux sorciers d'origine moldues. Evidemment, personne ne se souvient de rien. Cela m'aurait plu de recevoir une lettre de votre part concernant ces différents évènements. » Ses joues se colorent légèrement de rose. Il pince fermement les lèvres avant de les ouvrir pour plaider l'innocence. Je l'interrompt. « Sans parler de l'incident de notre très précieux Mr Potter. »

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air obstiné. « Quel incident? » crache-t-il. « L'enterrement ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il serait là. Est-ce c'est un crime de parler à Saint Potter maintenant ? » Il ricane avec haine.

« _Parler_ à Potter n'est pas un _crime_, même si c'est peu recommandé. Je faisais mention du cadeau d'anniversaire peu agréable qu'il a reçu. » Je sens une légère pointe de colère dans ma voix.

« Je ne sais même pas c'est quand, son anniversaire », ronchonne-t-il.

J'essaie de déterminer s'il est sincère ou pas. Dans le fond, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il devait bien être au courant de _quelque chose_ après tout. « Je pensais avoir clairement fait comprendre, Mr Malfoy, qu'il est de votre devoir de me reporter n'importe quelle activité qui pourrait mettre des vies en danger. »

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parler. Je ne suis pas la Pensine du Seigneur des Tènébres, monsieur. Il ne me dit rien, à _moi_. » Sa voix frémit avec une indignation.

« C'est vous de vous tenir au courant de ce qu'il fait. Vous avez accepté cette position en choisissant de rester dans cette école. Et même si vous n'êtes pas le confident de Voldemort, vous êtes très proche de la seule personne suffisamment malchanceuse pour porter ce titre. Je ne m'attends évidemment pas à ce que vous m'envoyez par hibou le moindre de ses gestes, mais j'aimerais au moins le savoir lorsqu'il décide de mettre le Monde Sorcier à feu et à sang, Mr Malfoy ! » Je perds ma patience et le peu de contrôle que j'ai. La posture défensive du gosse et sa bouche pincée avec obstination me donnent envie de lui balancer un sort particulièrement douloureux et inégal.

Il baisse les yeux. « Je ne sais rien », grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

« Dans ce cas je vais devoir croire que vous ne saviez rien des plans concernant l'anniversaire de Potter ? » je ricane.

« Je vous ai dit que je ne savais même pas c'était quand ! »

« Baissez d'un ton », je l'avertis d'une voix basse. « Le 31 juillet. »

Il soupire avec impatience avant de lever les yeux comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de ce jour-là. Je vois quelque chose changer dans son expression, puis il rebaisse les yeux en se rappelant soudainement. Il secoue la tête. « Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher ce jour là. Mon…mon père a été appelé auprès de lui. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. » Il serre la mâchoire avec colère.

« Ce sont ce genre de détails qui importent, Mr Malfoy, » je grogne.

Il renifle avant de me regarder avec incrédulité. « De quoi ? » fait-il. « Qu'il _mijote_ quelque chose ? Monsieur, il est toujours en train de _mijoter_ quelque chose. C'est tout ce qu'il fait ! »

Je le fixe un long moment, écoutant ma propre voix intérieure faire écho à la sienne. J'inspire profondément. Il est possible qu'il ne sache rien. Pour une affaire aussi sérieuse que celle-là, je suppose que seules quelques personnes auraient été prévenues. Si le garçon dit vrai, Lucius avait probablement du être mis au courant. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu confiance en les autres. Ils ne sont que quelques-uns, parmi ses fidèles, qui apprécieraient l'idée d'un Voldemort immortel. La plupart lui obéissent par crainte. S'ils savaient qu'ils doivent le supporter jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, et que leurs enfants endureraient la même chose, la révolte serait leur unique solution.

Je décide de ne pas pousser plus le sujet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare, pour le moment ? » Je le fixe d'un regard perçant.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix est vide. Il feint l'innocence et croise mon regard momentanément. Ses yeux se détachent aussi vite.

« Comme vous le disiez, il est toujours en train de mijoter quelque chose. Il est par conséquent en train de mijoter quelque chose maintenant. Je veux savoir ce que c'est », dis-je calmement.

Il secoue les épaules, mais je peux voir ses traits se décomposer.

Je me lève et m'appuie contre le bureau. « Je sais que vous voulez me le dire, alors n'entamons pas la mascarade du méchant policier face au détenu rebelle et dites-moi ce que vous savez. Je préférerais largement que vous le fassiez de vous-même, mais je ne suis pas contre l'usage de certaines potions qui vous ferait cracher tous vos secrets ». Je souris de manière peu avenante durant un petit temps. « Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? » dis-je en énonçant chaque syllabe.

Il soupire lourdement puis cache son visage dans ses mains. Il ne les enlève pas avant d'avouer : « Ils vont attaquer Pré-au-Lard. »

Cette information parvient à me déstabiliser. Je laisse le silence s'attarder, attendant le reste. Puisque rien ne vient, je demande : « Quand ? »

Il secoue sa tête d'un air vide. « Je ne sais pas. » Il ferme les yeux, et lorsqu'il les ouvre, ils brillent d'une lueur implorante. « Monsieur, je ne suis pas censé savoir ça. Et si vous faites quoi que ce soit, ils sauront que je vous l'ai dit. Mon père et moi nous ferons tuer. » Sa voix déraille sur la dernière phrase, mais il garde une expression neutre.

Un élan de compassion me traverse. Je dois admettre que c'est difficile de placer le gosse dans cette situation, connaissant au premier degré la terreur de l'homme qui vit entre deux camps. Mais il était prévenu. Une fois que j'ai repris mon souffle, je dis : « Qui sera tué si je ne fais rien ? »

Sa réserve vacille momentanément et il pose ses yeux sur le coin de mon bureau.

Je m'assieds lourdement dans ma chaise. « Ce sera tout, Mr Malfoy. »

Il reste immobile un moment avant de hocher la tête et de se lever, pour se diriger vers la porte.

Je l'interromps. « Une dernière chose. La directrice Mc Gonagall m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses considérations. » Je lui lance un regard lourd de signification et j'aperçois sa mâchoire se contracter à nouveau, sous l'effet de la peur.

« Oui, monsieur », dit-il platement.

Il s'en va, laissant derrière lui de faibles effluves de frayeur.

Je grogne en réalisant que je préférerais revenir à sa place, à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un espion.. Au moins, il n'y avait que ma propre vie en jeu. Choisir entre sauver ma peau et celles des autres était certes difficile, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de dormir. A présent, je me trouve dans la position de celui qui doit choisir entre sauver une vie ou plusieurs morts potentielles. Durant un instant, mon admiration pour le précédent directeur s'intensifie. Dire que j'ai un jour eu l'imbécillité de penser que sa position était diablement confortable.

Juste après, je me rappelle que je hais cet homme d'avoir osé mourir, me laissant me débrouiller avec plein de problèmes de ce genre.

Je m'extirpe de ma chaise pour retourner dans le bureau de la directrice, mon esprit chargé avec une information non-voulue à cause de laquelle une vie oscille dangereusement. C'était sa décision, je me souviens. Nous sommes jugés selon les choix que nous faisons.

Et me voilà donc condamné à choisir entre plusieurs vies hypothétiques d'êtres sans noms et celle d'un jeune garçon bien réel et qui n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment entamer la sienne.


	34. AVERTISSEMENT

Hi everyone !

NON CETTE FIC N'EST PAS MORTE !!

(moi oui par contre) N'ayant plus le net, je passe donc le relais à Taotie, du même nom sur ce même site (les liens ne s'affichent pas) :/

Vous pourrez d'ailleurs juger de l'excellence de ses traductions, et n'hésitez pas à la mettre en alerte puisque c'est elle qui reprend courageusement le flambeau !

La fin se rapproche...ce serait dommage de manquer ça…que va-t-il donc se passer pour Sev et Harry ?? (suspense)

Même moi je vais me replonger dedans tiens :p

Allez zou, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ;)


End file.
